As Long As You're With Me
by MissLady94
Summary: Sequal to She Will Be Loved.High School has gone alot faster than Ella and Seth expected.There's still one thing that Seth is keeping from Ella...her vampire sister Sasha. College may be around the corner,but it's during their senior year when the drama goes to a whole new level
1. PREFACE

**I do not own twilight...all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**THE STORY IS READY TO CONTINUE!**

**For those who haven't read my first Fan fic She Will Be Loved, for your own good I would suggest that go to my page and read that story first if you have not or else you won't understand what's goin on in As Long As You're With Me.**

**This next part of Seth and Ella's lives flash forwards to their Senior Year of high school and will continue through college. There is still a lot secrets (cough*cough* Sasha) that Seth hasn't told Ella about yet along with several new obstacles the couple will have to endure.**

**Lot's of new characters will be making their debut in the story (I will fill you in on character descriptions as the story progesses).**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I can't wait to read all of you marvelous reviews**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**PREFACE**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I can't believe it  
Senior Year!  
In 7 days!  
I'm so scared.  
I'm SOOOOO EXCITED!

I'm sad...it's my LAST first day of high school :(...

I'm going to be senior.

HELL FREAKING YES!

It went by way too fast.

You know when you're about to experience something new...like taking the next step.

Riding a bike with no training wheels. Your very first day of school. Riding the bus to school for the first time knowing that your parentst can't go with you. All of those childhood memories are starting to refresh themselves in my head. Every single one is so vivid, almost as if it all happened yesterday.

Now look at where I am.

I'm almost done with high school. I'm about to become a legal adult. I'm gonna go to college very soon.

"Babe walk faster so you don't end up getting hit by car. " Seth said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the crosswalk.

I just got out of my 3 hour ballet intensive and Seth went up a few blocks to go visit Leah while I was busy. So we rode to Port Angeles in my car.

Dancing has become my main focus for the past 2 or 3 months now. I'm auditioning for Julliard in the spring and I'm trying to get in the best shape since I started dancing I dreamed of going to that college.

I'm so so so so so CLOSE! Not just for me...but for Sasha.

Okay so I take that back about dance being my main focus...it's more like my main priority.

I'm not just doing this for me, I'm doing it for my sister.

Julliard is something that the both of us had wanted and now I'm doing my best to follow right in her footsteps the way things should have happened.

I've managed to get straight A's ever since middle school.

The same goes for high school though I'm pretty sure that I won't be valedictorian.

That will probably be...

Who am I kidding? I don't know who the hell it's gonna be.

Seth and I have been applying for different colleges like crazy.

All the colleges I'm looking at are on the east coast.

My top 2 are New York University and Julliard...maybe Alvin Ailey school of dance?

I'm going to apply for all 3.

After all, 3 times is the charm right ?

Hopefully I'll get lucky.

Seth on the other hand is currently enrolled in the "University of the UNDECIDED".

Either way I know he'll figure something out.

One thing I have been thinking about lately is what's gonna happen after we graduate.

I didn't start worrying about it until the end of junior year when all my friends went all "gung ho" for college.

Need to know...we still haven't "done it" yet, though I must admit it has been a very good almost 3 years of just making out and what not.

I honestly don't know when it will happen, but I'm kinda hopin' that it will happen soon.

Seth has gotten pretty popular with the girls or just about anywhere we go.

The other day a small group of girls nearly followed Seth and I around Port Angeles.

NO JOKE!

Sophmore year, you should have seen all the freshmen girls that tried to hit on Seth...in front of me. LOL.

But Seth was such a gentleman about it. He'll kindly tell them that he is taken and then he'll introduce me to the girls who were flirting with him. I would give them a shy smile and try to change the subject if the mood felt fitting. From what some of my friends tell me. Seth is pretty much the hottest guy on campus.

Well what can I say?

My wolf may be hot, but he only has eyes for one girl...me.

The moment that Seth and I had made our relationship official, we became inseperable since.

Now I'm either home or at Seth's house for dinner and vice versa for him aswell.

Leah's out of college now and is currently living in Forks with her BOYFRIEND...drum roll please...

Jon Lahay

Some guy she met in college who transfered from some school in North Carolina.

Or as Jon says is..."North Caro-la-na" instead of saying North Carolina.

He as the most darling country accent.

Leah is absolutely smittin with him and they are so cute together. As far as I know she didn't imprint on him BUT...needless to say it's pretty obvious that they're are MADLY IN LOVE with each other. They've know each other for almost 2 years and I have a very strong feeling that this guy will be giving her a ring very very soon.

Well that's what I'm hoping for = )

Did I mention that Leah and Seth's mom got married last year?

Yea that was the main high light of last year.

Sue and Charlie Swann tied the knot.

So now it's Sue Clearwater-Swann.

Seth and Leah were okay with it...it just took them a while to get used to having a new "fatherly figure" in the house since their dad Harry Clearwater passed away.

Now as to Leah, Emily and Sam...

Let's just say things have gotten SO MUCH BETTER than they were a few years ago with the 3 of them.

Kayla is almost 2 and she is such a cutie pie.

She still can't say my name yet so she just calls me "La la".

Totally works for me :).

But Kayla's not an only child anymore since her baby brother, Aaron Uley made his gracious entrance into the world earlier this year in March.

Now about Chloe...

Chloe Chloe Chloe.

Her parents finally decided to let her come back home.

Well technically it's not her home she's going to.

In 2 weeks...she's gonna be moving into my house.

With me Meg, Mom and Dad.

Tony is California and has been for the past year on a football scholarship UCLA.

Therefore his room is empty, Chloe needed a place to stay because her parents don't want her anywhere near the boys that live back home in Vancouver knowing that she can easily get in trouble like she did last time Cody.

I was kind of surprised when my parents had immeadiately offered to let Chloe stay with us.

Well now that I think about it...

1. My mom and her mom are "best friends"  
2. Her mom trust me seeing that she knows that I tend to keep Chloe out of trouble when the two of us hang out.  
3. Chloe's parents think that it's best to pretty much start from scratch and move to a different setting where she can HOPEFULLY surround herself around a good set of people.

Chloe and I are both pretty happy.

I've missed that girl like and Lucy are my best friends.

Lucy, Caridee, Natalia and Macy graduated a few months ago.

Class of 2012.

Jacob,Embry,Quil,Brady,Collin and Gabe are out of high school too.

I've made a lot of new friends as high school progressed and needless to say Nina Hinto is good friend mine now.

Soon after her and Seth got over all the stuff that went on between them, Nina and I quickly became friends.

So overall I can easily say that life has been treatin' me good.

No pros and no cons.

Things are pretty solid :)

"I'm driving next time." Seth said as we crossed the street .

"You drove me here, in my car! Maybe next time you can just come and watch my practice, and then drive me home." I insisted

"In that case we're driving in my car. Plus, I've seen you dance lots of times and I got the pictures to prove it." Seth said.

"Like the one you took freshman year when you and I met up at the beach to work on that photography assignment. Your starting to become quite the photogropher. Even my mom agrees with me." I said.

"Like I said before Elle, it's just a hobby." Seth had reminded me for the thousandth time.

"Once again I heard it all before, so don't even try—" My attention totally got caught off guard when I walked right past an old post.

It was a paper that someone had stapled to a telephone pole.

No one looks at them anymore and people still put announcements on those OVER STAPLED pieces of in hope that maybe other people will actually look at them.

But this one was different

It's a missing poster of my sister.

A recent one.

_MISSING_

_Sasha Elise Gardner_

_Born May 12th 1988_

_Height- 5'8  
Ethnicity- African American  
Eye color- Brown  
Hair color- Dark brown_

_Sasha was last seen on June 14th 2007 in Puget Sound, Washington  
__Would now be 24 years old._

Her picture was right above all of this information.

But what was written over her picture was what got me scared.

In green marker and in all capital letters read the words...

SHE'S NOT DEAD!

"Oh my God." I choked.

What a coincidence that it's written in her favorite color.

"What?" Seth was confused as to what I was talking about.

"I—it's nothing." I lied as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Don't about it it's n—" I said looking to see if Seth was still walking next to me.

He was standing there looking at what I had just walked away from.

"Seth?" I said walking back to him.

He looked very angry.

Seth snatched the paper off the telephone pole and crumpled it in his hand.

I flinched at the sound of the crunched paper.

"Don't worry about it Ella. It's probably a bunch of stupid people trying to get attention." He assured me.

False hope : P

Delirious as I was, I just nodded.

"Come on." Seth said as he grabbed my hand and rubbed it gentley with his thumb.

"Let's go home." He said as we slowly continued to walk along the sidewalk.

We just passed the movie theater and my car was parked right in front of Starbucks.

There's my Nissan.

I walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

I threw my duffle bag into the back.

"Are you sure you want to drive?" Seth asked me judging my the look on my face.

I shook my head.

It gets me everytime.

"Get out and switch me spots. I'll drive." Seth said as he quickly got out of the car and opened the door for me.

Without arguing, I got out of the driver's seat, handed him the keys, walked around and got in the passengers seat.

Seth started the car.

"It's gonna be okay." He told me.

Funny thing is...I'm starting not to think that anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading :).**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	2. Confrontations

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here is chapter 2!**

**I hope you all like it. Leave a review and tell what you think! :D**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontations**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

The drive back to La Push was very silent.

Ella didn't say a single nor even look at me once.

She just sat there looking very confused and angry while she gazed out the window.

I decided to give her the space that I knew she needed.

No, Ella did not say that she needed some space right now...but it's written all over her face.

We quickly pulled up into the drive way and before I could walk around to open the door for her, she got out by herself.

Then she opened the back seat door, got her stuff and then headed for the front door of the house.

"Hey." I said running after her before she got inside.

Ella winced very slightly.

I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Please...call me later." She whispered.

"Better yet meet me at the beach. 6 o' clock." I told her.

"Okay."

"Trust me Ella. Don't you worry about it. Now go on and get some rest. You need it." I said.

"Bye Seth." Ella said as I gave her back her car keys

Ella closed the door.

I stood there starring blankly at the door for a second.

Then it hit me...

All I could see was red.

This isn't the first time that Sasha had try to pull a stunt like this just so Ella could know about her.

She's playing it all wrong.

It's not helping Ella realize that Sasha is still alive.

All of this is mentally torturing her...it always has.

Now she's going to far.

I started running down the road back to my house.

I opened the front door and ran straight into my room to grab my car keys.

"Hey Seth where ya goin so fast?" Charlie said as he popped out of the kitchen just as I was about to run out.

"Cullens!" I yelled before slamming the door.

I was angry—no—I'm beyond angry—better yet I'm actually furious!

I could phase if I wanted to but then again it wouldn't be worth it.

As far as anyone knows Sasha spends most of her time at the Cullens.

How convieniant that she had quickly became friends with Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

But I am glad to see that the Cullens respect my wishes to keep Sasha away from Ella.

I fear that at one point that Sasha is goingt to get out of hand and ruin everything.

It's been almost 3 years.

I've already kept it from her for so long.

I don't think I will be able to carry this on my shoulders anymore.

I have to tell her.

But...there's only one thing that is keeping me from doing it.

It's the fear.

The fear of losing her.

I don't know for how long but I know it will be a long time at the least.

Yes she is my imprint and will come back to me eventually.

The thing is...

I don't think I'm ready to take that risk.

I love her way too much.

It didn't take me long to get to the Cullens house.

I was luck that I didn't break my car door from slamming it so hard.

"Hey Seth—"

"Not now Alice." I said walking right past her and into the door.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Everyone had stopped to look at me.

"Seth what's goin' on?" Jacob said as he got from where he was sitting with Renesmee.

"I need to have a word with Sasha." I gritted through my teeth.

No one answered.

"What." I heard her say in a salty tone.

I turned around and found her standing right behind me.

"Are you kidding me. Are you Fuc—" I began to say before Jake cut me off.

"Seth don't even think about doing this in here." He warned me.

I clenched my fist.

"Go outside." He told me.

"Jacob—"

"It's an order. You two can go outside and talk. Not in here." He said in his alpha voice.

Without bothering to argue anymore.

I went out in the back and Sasha folllowed.

We were a good distance from the house.

At least 50 feet though I knew that they would still be able to hear us.

"So now your thoughts tell me that the only reason you're choosing not to tell her is because you more concerned about you not losing her than her reuniting with her own sister. DAMN IT! I'm her SISTER! Her FLESH and BLOOD! Do you not see the RESEMBLENCE!" Sasha said gesturing towards herself.

"Ella please I—"

"I AM NOT ELLA!" She snapped.

Now if I had ever slipped up in fron of Ella and called her Sasha...then there would be some major problems.

This has never happened before.

I mean now that Ella is older, you can really see it.

If you put Sasha and Ella right next to each other...they could seriously pass off as twins of they wanted to.

But I think Sasha would differ just a bit seeing that Ella is not a vampire and Sasha is.

Sasha's vampire figureine has more precist and clean cut features.

Not mention she's alot paler.

Sasha stays frozen like that forever.

"Pathetic." She mumbled under her breath.

My head had snapped back in her direction.

"Pathetic?...pathetic...well you know what Sasha...THIS IS PATHETIC!" I said pulling the crumpled missing poster sign out of my pocket and threw at the ground right in front of her feet.

Sasha picked it up and unraveled it apart.

She stood there looking at it for a minute.

"So she did see it..." Sasha said with a somewhat satisfying smile on her face.

"Yea she saw it. You happy? **ELLA SAW YOUR STUPID LITTLE JOKE!**" I yelled.

Sasha didn't answer.

"You have no idea what she's been through. You've been trying to pull off these little stunts for almost 3 years now. It's not making things any better for her. Don't you get it? It's just plain old torture. Do you not realize what you're doing? You're torturing your own SISTER!" I spat in her face.

If a vampire could cry...then Sasha would be in tears by now.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she kicked the boulder that was standing by.

It shaddered into million little shards.

"This has to stop...you're hurting her." I told her.

"No...you are." She said in a very cold and low whisper.

Before I could do anything.

She had me up to a tree and her hand was around my neck.

"You. Are. HURTING HER!" She yelled in my face.

I could feel her cold grip close in on my neck.

She wouldn't even dare.

"Watch me." She snarled.

"Sasha. Let go of him." Edward said.

"You don't have the guts." I choked.

"Don't test my limits you selfish dog. You don't know what I'm capable of. None of you do." Sasha spat as she turned around to look at everyone else who was watching.

All except Bella and Renesmee who were back at the house.

"YOU! You're the only thing that's in the way. In my case it's simple. If I kill you...then there won't be a problem anymore—"

"If you kill him...you would just her Ella even more. They have a bond...if you cut that bond...if you take him away from her...she'll be miserable...for the rest of her life. Nothing or no one will be able to fix it...not even you." Jacob told her.

Her grip had loosen slightly after listening to what Jacob had told her.

"I'm apart of her now. I always will be." I said.

Sasha had finally released me and I fell to the ground.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't you ever dare to underestimate me!" She said straight to my face.

"You don't scare me." I told her.

"You made her a promise...yea I know all about that little promise ring you gave her."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"You said wouldn't keep any secrets from her—"

"And also told her that I would never leave...I would only lie if it was for her own good." I reminded her.

"You've been keeping this from her for too long now. She's almost 18! She's practically an adult. She has the right to know! SO TELL HER!" She demanded.

"I don't think I can possibly risk letting her near y—"

"CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!" She yelled picking me up and putting me against the tree.

"Sasha..." Rosalie said.

"NO! You're pushing me to my limits." She snarled.

Before I could attempt to get her off of me she had pushed me back into tree with her bare hands causing the tree to lean over a little.

There was large cracking sound.

The tree slowly began to fall over in the direction opposite direction of where we all were standing.

"Sasha don't." Jacob said taking a step towards us.

"You don't even know what I'm going to. Even Edward doesn't know." She chuckled.

Sasha was blocking him.

I have no idea what the hell I was in for...but I knew it was gonna hurt.

"This...is my warning...to you."

To my surprise she didn't throw me right under the tree.

She caught it with her foot right before it hit the ground.

All of us were a little confused as to what she was doing.

"I'll give you 90 days...and if you don't tell her by then,"

Sasha had slammed my body back first into the fallen tree and I went straight into the ground at least 1 foot deep.

It hurt.

God it hurt.

I heard several things crack in the process.

Several people where right in between us now.

Emmett and Jasper where keeping Sasha from coming any closer.

Jacob and Carlise where at my side.

"I will personally go and tell her myself. So you better make a decision...and make it soon." She yelled.

"Sasha what hell where you thinking—" Rosalie began to say before she was cut off.

"Oh don't worry he's not gonna die anytime soon. Either way I think the physical pain will do him so good. Think it over you silly little dog." Sasha had snapped before speeding off into the forrest.

In a way I find myself lucky being a wolf...or else I would be eternally screwed right now.

"Relax Seth you're gonna be okay." Jake told me.

"I think" gasp " I broke" gasp "Something" I said in between gasps.

Damn this kills.

I could really feel it now.

"If I take him back to his house...can you meet us up there?" Jacob asked.

"It will take me a moment to get what I need from here. You're gonna have to help me reset some of the bones mainly in his arms. Go. I meet you there." Carlisle said.

Shit.

And this is only the beginning.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I had quickly gotten into the shower to relieve all of the stress that was starting to pile up on my shoulders.

I'm never gonna forget what I saw today.

Seth had told me not to worry about it.

But I can't stop.

I even slept on it for about an hour.

Then I woke up to find my cell phone ringing.

"Hey Lucy." I said in a very groggy tone.

"You need to get over to Seth's house FAST!" Her voice sounded very urgent.

"What happened?" I said quickly jumping out of bed.

"Jacob told me to call you. Go over there now!" She said before hanging up the phone.

Something must be wrong.

It obviously had something to do with my boyfriend.

I had imeadiately put the first pair of shoes I could find and ran out the back door.

Something happened.

I needed to be there.

I needed to see him.

I need to know that he is okay.

Was he okay?

Quil, Embry, Leah, Sue and Charlie were sitting outside in the front.

"What the hell happened?" I asked demanding a very straight answer.

"Well he—"

Sue's voice was cut off by a scream.

A blood curddling scream that had sent shivers down my scream.

Fear had began to engulf my systems.

Whatever happened had seriously injured him.

"Seth." I trembled very softly under my breath.

The screaming had stopped and I quickly made my way into the house.

I could here voices coming from his room.

I made my way down the hallway and opened the door.

Seth was lying down.

Jacob was holding him down while Carlisle was finishing up what I think was I bandage around his arm.

"I think we're done here. Seth...you know the drill. Don't move for a while." He said.

"Sure thing." He said softly.

I've never heard him sound so weak.

They quickly left the room so we could have some privacy.

"Oh my God what the hell happened to you?" I said as I had rushed to his side and sat next to him on the bed.

I made myself aware to be gentle.

My boyfriend may be a werewolf...but judging by the way he looked.

I didn't want to break him even if I know good and well for a fact that it's no where near possible...I didn't want to take the risk.

"Relax babe. I'm okay—"

"No you're not! It's pretty obvious" I said very frantically.

Seth had attempted to laugh...but it was obviously causing him pain.

"This is not funny Seth Clearwater!" I scolded.

"Ella. I just got into a nasty little fight with a few newborns we found a few miles up north from here. This isn't the first time I've been attacked by a vampire..." He explained.

"Keep going..." I told him.

"It's just my arms. There isn't any other major damage besides a few scratches that healed up a while ago. Jake had to hold me down so Carlisle could reset the bones in my arms. They were pretty messed up." Seth told me.

"So they should heal up fast like always?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna give it a day just to be sure." Seth assured me.

"Then it's settled. I'm coming over tomorrow...after I'm done babysitting Kayla and Aaron. Sam and Emily have to go run some errands. Then I'll be over." I said.

A few seconds of awkward silence had filled the room.

"Ella relax. I'm okay. Don't be so hesitant. I'm not that fragile." Seth teased.

"So it wouldn't hurt if I kissed you?" I asked him.

Before Seth had even got the chance to answer my question I ended up going for it.

Our lips had continued to crash together for a short while and then I stopped.

"What?" Seth wanted to know why I stopped.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked.

"No—"

"Okay—"

Seth had brought me back to him once more as we had left off where we stopped.

Seth has put his hands on my waist and pulled me into his lap.

This wasn't the first time we've gottent this carried away.

Seth continued kissing me and then he began to go down towards me neck.

That's when he had took off my jacket and my shirt.

He wasn't wearing a shirt so there wasn't much I could do about that.

Regardless how much Seth was trying to fight the pain I knew he was in...he continued.

Now was starting to lean over me and lay me down on the bed.

"Seth." I managed to say in between kisses.

"Huh?" He said very quickly as we continued kissing me.

"We need to cool things down." I breathed.

"We're fine." He assured me as he still had his arms around me and now he was right on top of me.

"Seth," I cautioned.

His kissed had slowly started to follow down to my chest.

"Seth we're getting ahead of ourselves." I said.

He stopped when I had finally managed to sit up and take a few deep breaths.

"That time we almost got way to out of hand." I said outloud.

"Intense. I didn't expect it to get that far—"

"I mean yea it was...but I still think that both of should wait. We can't do it like this. Especially not now. When YOUR PARENTS are just outside the house. This isn't the first time we've actually gotten this far but last time it happened at my house and my little sister had almost walked in on us. I don't want a repeat of that. What if Leah had walked in on us. Right no—"

I think I just jinxed us.

Good job Ella.

Leah just walked in.

Her eyes had widened when she had caught our very nerve racking stare.

"Okay." Leah said covering her face with her hand.

"Whoa Leah it's not what you think." I said.

"We're still virgins." Seth said.

Like that wasn't obvious.

"You're done Seth." I said pushing him back into the pillow so he could lay down.

"I don't want to see little Seth's and Ella's running around until you're atleast 30." Leah told us.

She says that everytime she walks in us making out, thought Leah has **NEVER** walked in us where both of our shirts are off.

So this is even more awkward.

"You better not move for a while or Carlisle's gonna have to fix everything again. I think you two can refrain from making out for atleast a day." Leah told us.

"Talk you later sis." Seth said with in tone in a voice that really meant to say** LEAH CLOSE THE DOOR**.

"Put you're shirt on." Leah said before closing the door.

"Okay she's gone. One more kiss." Seth demanded as he grabbed my waist and brought me towards him.

"Typical—" We heard Leah's voice say.

"WHOA!" Seth and I yelled as Leah had opened the door and popped her head back in.

"And remember...sex is bad." She said before closing the door yet again.

"You should put your shirt back on before anyone else walks in here." Seth muttered.

"Well," I said as I threw my shirt back on over my head.

"Not shit Sherlock." I teased.

"Well that was rude." Seth mumbled,

"I can fix that." I said leaning in to kiss him again.

Before our lips had touched.

This time there was a knock on the window.

"Hey love birds." Embry said.

Quil and Jacob's heads were in front of the window too.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Just checking to see if you're okay. Then again no need to answer." Quil chuckled.

"You know your shirts on backwards right Ella?" Embry pointed to the tag that was sticking out on the side.

"Crap!" I cursed lightly under my breath.

"Get som—"

"Okay go! We'll talk to you later." Seth said.

I had quickly got up to close the blinds so now no one could see is.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." I said pulling my shirt off and putting it back in the right way.

"That was close." Seth muttered.

"We really need to lay low on this stuff. Not that we've made out before we just got be sure to be more aware of who is in the house our possibly near it." I mumbled.

"Good thinking." He nodded.

"But as for now...we can just lay low and spend the rest of the day doing nothing." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"That's alright with me." Seth said.

"Hmmmmm." I sighed.

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked me.

"School...we only have about 6 days left of vacation and then next tuesday on September 4th will be our very LAST "first" day of high school." I said.

"Don't remind me. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I've been 18 for almost a month now." He whinned.

"Actually. It's 19 days...but close enough. You were off by about 10." I teased.

"Well aren't you just the math wiz." Seth muttered.

"WRONG! I am no math wiz. I hate math! Yea I'm good at it...but the only numbers I'm actually concerned about are the ones I use when counting dance steps...1,2,3,4...and ocassionaly the good old 5,6,7,8." I added.

"Clever." Seth complimented.

"Ehhh what can I say... I can be quite the math wiz...when I feel like it." I giggled.

"Ella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too babe." I whispered.

Only a few days left of Summer vacation.

I hope it will be very memorable like always.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I really hope you all liked it. I can't wait to read all of your marvelous reviews ;)**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	3. Chloe's Return

**I do not own twlight…all belongs to stephanie meyer. Here's chapter 3…**

**Sorry it took me nearly 2 weeks to post...I just finished doing the school play and it was simply a-mazing lol. ****School gets out friday and then it's finally WINTER BREAK!**

**I will be doing lots of writing over break ; D**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews.**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Chloe's Return**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Well, today is the day.

Schools starts in 2 days, and Chloe is moving in today.

I decided to have some of the girls come over to welcome her to La Push.

Chloe's been keeping in touch with Lucy, Natalia and Macy...but she hasn't really met any of my friends that are actually our age so Kaylee, Madison, Nina and then a few new friends I made through out high school...Belinda, Payton, Skylar and Emerson. All four of them are gonna be seniors.

So far Belinda is who I've been hanging out with most.

She does ballet with me in Port Angeles and I see her everyday at practice.

Now my dance schedule goes about 5 days a week.

Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 5-8pm, and then on Saturdays from 11am to 2pm.

Our teacher is having all of her advanced students make an even bigger commitment this year.

Chloe does dance...but she's not as serious about it as I am.

Sure enough

I'm not gonna lie...Chloe is pretty good, but she finds it as more a hobby than a lifestyle.

Chloe isn't so sure what she wants to yet either.

So now that makes 2 people I know, one being my boyfriend who is currently enrolling in the "University of the Undecided".

LOL

"ELLA!" Chloe said as she hopped out her parents car.

"CHLOE!" I yelled running towards her to give her a big hug.

It's been way too long since I've last seen this girl.

Now she's actually going to be living in La Push AT MY HOUSE!

It took me a second that she looked different.

"¿Qué te hizo decidir volver a su color natural" I asked her as I carefully examined her hair.

(what made you decide to go back to your natural color)

I was a little suprised.

Chloe looks so different with her natural brown hair.

She finally got rid of that ugly blonde color.

Dark brown looks alot better.

"It was more of a last minute decision. I got sick of blonde...so I changed it back to my natural color." She told me.

"Well good. This suits you alot better." I said.

"Hello?" I heard Nina say from behind me.

"Oh—right! Um Chloe these are some of my friends Belinda, Payton, Skylar, Emerson and Nina. They're gonna be seniors too." I introduced everyone.

"Hi." All the girls said.

Chloe smiled and waved.

"So I guess we better get started if you wanna get unpacked before dark. A bunch of kids from school and what not are hanging out at the beach." Nina said.

"So the beach is still the usual hang out spot?" Chloe asked.

"When it's not raining." Emerson told her.

"Okay so let's get this all started now so we go to the beach later...by the way Ella...I talked to Collin the other day." Chloe said very shyly.

"Collin as in my cousin Collin?" Nina asked.

"Yea...Chloe has a little...well you know...crush!" I said playfully while elbowing Chloe in her arm.

"Yea yea...but I've only hung out with him once. Quil, Embry, Jacob and Gabe were the only guys I really talked to when I came up here a few years ago...oh yeah and then there's Seth. Every once in a while I would hit them up and we'd chat on Facebook. Did I tell you that Collin texted me the other day?" Chloe said.

"Okay so you talked to the guy in persone ONCE and yet you still exchanged digits on Facebook? SPILL!" I demanded as my friends and I grabbed some of Chloe's stuff and brought it upstairs.

"Okay so it all started about a month ago when I was still in Barcelona. Regardless how late it was in Barcelona. I was still up an Collin was online so I sent him a simple message saying hey...with the occasional smiley face." Chloe bit her lip.

"And..." Nina said.

Chloe kinda left us hanging.

"Okay so then we started talking and he asked me how I was liking Spain. At first we talked about a bunch of random stuff like school and how I was liking Spain...all of a sudden it got to the topic of me having a boyfriend and I quickly told him no seeing that A, it was the truth and B, I didn't have my eye on any Spanish boy for the time being. Then I told about how I was moving to La Push to live with Ella and both of us got very excited about it for a quick second. So I got back the U.S. about 2 weeks ago and he called me a few times and then yesterday...he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him sometime before school starts...and I said yes."

"Awww that's cute...just know that Collin can be very goofy and REALLY clumsy when gets around a girl that he potentially likes...in this case you." Nina told her.

"Hahahahaha ahhhhh...good times." Belinda chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked her.

"You should have seen him the day he first met my older sister Clarissa. Funniest thing ever!" Belinda chuckled.

Belinda is my friend Clarissa Gordon's younger sister.

Both of them used to go to Forks and then Belinda transfered to La Push High School after Clarissa graduated.

Clarissa's been busy attending school at the University of North Carolina.

She's majoring in dance.

Yea Clarissa didn't get into Julliard like she wanted.

I won't go into details as to what her reaction was...but you can say that it was pretty ugly.

Now as to Collin...

So I had a few of the girls from my dance classes hang out with me at the beach with me the day after we all got out of school and we ran into some of the boys.

For the record...Collin DID NOT imprint on her.

He quickly said hello and then nearly fell over his own feet when he left.

Hmmmmmmm, it was so funny.

"So what's up with Macy, Natalia and Lucy?" Chloe asked me.

"Oh they decided to go down to Seattle for their Summer trip. They're coming back today along with the Collin, Brady, Gabe and a few others who went to the Oregon coast beaches for a week." I told her.

"Are they all gonna be at the—"

"Yea they'll be there." Payton cut her off.

"We have all of this..." Skylar said pointing at all the boxes we carried into my brother's old room.

It took us about 3 trips to bring up all 8 boxes...and they were heavy.

Since Chloe is practically family...Mom decided to go all out and make the room look good.

It was similar as to how I fixed up my room except we painted Chloe's room emerald green and then put up a few modern paintings mom found online for a really good bargain.

**http:/ design heaven . files . word press . com / 2010/ 01/ sheila - brdiges - green - bedroom . jpg**

Chloe LOVES IT!

Then again her and I have that in common...good taste lol.

"I assure you it doesn't take long for me to unpack." Chloe told us.

"It doesn't" I reasurrred the other girls.

"Nearly half of these boxes are just clothes and shoes...not mention that I did a little bit of last minute shopping in Spain." Chloe said.

"Then what's in the other boxes?" Nina asked her.

"Everything else that isn't clothes." I mumbled.

"Picture frames, more pictures, little knick knacks I always hang up in my room. Pretty much basic stuff to make the room feel more at home ." Chloe shrugged.

I laughed when I opened one of the boxes that had clothes in it.

"Wow Chloe you would. Copycat!" I teased.

"Oh hush! I was the one who had suggested that you sort out all of your clothes in your closet. I was simply following my own advice. It was alot easier to pack everything that way." Chloe told me.

It's become a habit of mine now.

My closet is sorted out by color.

It's almost like a little color spectrum.

"Ugh! I can't believe school starts in 2 days!" Chloe said as she plopped herself onto the bed.

"Last first day of school...I'm actually kinda scared." Nina bit her lip.

"Please...don't remind me." I muttered.

"I mean I'm still trying to process all of this crap into my head. I'm going to be graduating from high school in less than a year and even before I...Ella May Rose Gardner will be auditioning for Julliard in February. My heart is already beating fast as it already is." I exclaimed.

"Chill before you break a blood vessel! Let's not forget that I'm auditioning too! DUH! Our auditions are on the same day...we have to drive down all the way to Seattle" Belinda told me.

"Yea yea I know...hey so are you gonna help me out with the beginners ballet class next week? Madame needs another helper." I asked her.

"I can't I have to work on my senior project."

"Well that's cool...on second thought...Chloe your coming to my dance studio with me next week. No excuses!" I said very quickly.

"Ella." She said in a very salty tone.

"Come on Chloe please? Pretty please...don't make me pull the puppy dog face on you." I threatened.

"I take that back okay okay okay I'll do it!" Chloe snapped.

"Shweet." I said through my teeth.

~~~~A few short hours later~~~~

We just left my house and now we're walking to the beach.

"To be honest...the beaches in Spain are alot mor—" Chloe sentence got cut right when a truck had literally drove right pass us and then stopped.

There's only one person I know who would do that...

"Wow Lucy you would do that!" I said running up to the car door.

"Nice to see you too Ella...my summer trip was simply amazing." Lucy shrugged.

"Yea yea...hey girls." I waved to Natalia and Macy.

"Hey!" All three of them stuck their heads out the window to say hi to everyone else.

"Oh my God! Chloe it's been forever...Ella said you were gonna stay in La Push...but she never said anything about you getting here today!" Lucy said.

"Surprise!" I smiled.

"Smooth." Natalia nodded.

"Okay hop into the back before all of us get hit by a car. We're on our way to the beach right now." Lucy told us.

All of us hopped into the back regardless if it is illegal lol.

It was already 5pm when we got there.

"Looks like some of the boys beat us here." Lucy said as we all got out of the truck.

We parked right next to Jacob and Seth's cars.

"Finally I can take off my shoes." I said as I kicked off my flip flops and shoved them into my bag before walking into the sand.

"Ella wait for us!" Chloe yelled from behind.

The boys were waving right as us.

I had quickly jumped into Seth's arms when I got close enough and he spun me around in a circle before putting me down.

"Hey." I said before he got the chance to crash his lips up against mine.

"Hi." Seth whispered before I brought my face back to his and continued.

"Are you two done now?" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe long time no see." Seth said.

"Yea...good to see you too Seth...get used to it now...you're gonna end up seeing me everyday once school starts." Chloe told him.

"Cool." Seth nodded.

"Chloe." Collin waved.

"Hey!" Chloe quickly walked over to Collin with a big smile onher face and hugged him.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Great. I'm glad that I'm finally here." She admitted shyly."

How cute.

"Well good...I'm glad you're here too—"

"Collin where's Gabe?" Nina cut her cousin off.

"He'll be here later. He had to go run some quick errands." Brady told.

"Thank you Brady." Nina smugged.

"Okay my turn!" Embry walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Me alegra decir que mi español ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que me vio." Embry told her in Spanish.  
(I'm glad to say that my spanish has improved a lot since the last time you saw me)

"No del todo mal a mi amigo" Chloe nodded.  
(Not bad at all my friend)

She was definitley impressed.

"So hows college treatin' ya?" Emerson asked Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"Ehhhh...boring." Quil shrugged.

"Says the guy who tries his hardest not to fall asleep in class." Jacob mumbled.

"Shut up." Quil spat.

"Chill...I'm kidding. Then again, I was simply speaking the truth—"

"That's it." Quil said before tackling Jacob to the ground.

"Jake my money is on you." I shouted.

"Come on Elle!" Quil whined.

"I'm with you on this one Quil!" Chloe told him.

"Ha!" Quil gestured towards me.

Before I could turn back to Chloe and say something to her...

She was already walking off with Collin.

"Well that was fast..." Payton muttered.

I'm sure Chloe will enjoy this now before out of no where some other girl comes along and ends up getting imprinted on by Collin.

"Dude...when did that happen?" Embry whispered pointing towards them.

"According to Chloe...they exchanged digits on Facebook...and then he texted her blah blah blah vice versa and that's just about it." I explained.

"Way to go Collin...beat me to the punch." Embry mumbled.

"Whoa whoa—you liked Chloe?" I asked him.

"Still does." Quil coughed.

"Either way...you break my friends heart and I will break your face...if it's even possible." I said.

All the boys busted out laughing.

"Oh hush...you all know I would if I could...better yet I'll just go and have Emmett do it for me." I chuckled.

"Oooooo now I'm scared." Embry teased.

"Or I could just go up top Chloe and tell her that you think she's—"

"NO!...I mean that won't be necessary." Embry said very quickly.

"Ooooooooooooo" Everyone else but Embry sang.

Ah, If only you could see the color of this boy's face.

It seriously just changed to red.

"We're kidding bro." Jacob punched him in the arm.

"Yea yea...story of my life." Embry mumbled.

"Gabe's on his way...he's right down the road." Brady said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket and tturned to kiss Lucy on the cheek.

"Dude! Is he bringing the hot dogs? Cause I can go get the cooler out of my trunk and then we can finally start partyin'!" Brady said.

We pretty much do this at the end of every summer.

A bunch of us always get together at the beach before we have to go back to school and just party.

My guess is that we'll be here till about...hmmmmm...maybe till midnight.

Seth and I usually stay out a little longer and just spend sometime alone walking around the beach.

BUT! Instead...I'm having some of the girls come over for a sleep over tonight.

My parent's are totally okay with it...in the long run I just feel really bad for Dad.

Now that Tony is off in Seattle for college, Dad is pretty much the ONLY man in the house.

So we always make sure to cut Dad some slack and let him take over the tv...every once in a while.

"Gabe's here." Quil said waving back at him from the dirt lot.

"Bout time. I'm hungry." Brady mumbled.

"Oh hush." Lucy said smacking her boyfriend on the chest.

"I'm just going to pretend that hurt." Brady teased as her made the most rediculous face...pretending to be in pain.

"Hmmmm Brady...sometimes...I just don't know what the hell am I suppost to do with you." Lucy chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well actually yo—well...on second thought I'm not even gonna answer that question." Brady hesitated.

"Hahaha Brady I love you." Lucy laughed.

"Oh so now you say it." Brady whined.

Lucy gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I take that back—"

"Now go and help my brother." Lucy said pushing him in the other direction.

All the boys except Collin ran back up to the dirt lot to go help Gabe.

"Dude! It's been only what—maybe 30 minutes and he's already holding her hand?" Skylar said pointing at Chloe and Collin who were walking down by the waves.

"CHLOE!" I yelled hoping she could hear me.

She turned her head in our direction.

"COME BACK! THE FOOD IS HERE!" I yelled to the both of them.

"COMING!" Chloe yelled back.

"Hmmmm...these boys crack me up. It sucks they won't be at school with us this year." Belinda said.

"Lindy please, we still talk to them all the time regardless." Emerson told her.

"True true." Belinda shrugged.

"What's up girls?" A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Gabe!" All of us said.

The boys just placed all the stuff they brought from Gabe's car on the ground.

"Who's the chick that's Collin's with?" Gabe asked.

He just glanced at her but didn't really look right at her.

"You'll see..." I mumbled.

"Did I miss something? I'm just cur—" Gabe said before Collin cut him off.

"Hey guys." Collin said.

"Hi Gabe." Chloe smiled.

That's when Gabe looked at her.

I mean REALLY looked at her...and he wouldn't stop.

I swear it's kinda like the look Seth gave me when I first me—Oh shit.

* * *

**(Gabe's P.O.V.)**

There she was...standing right in front of me.

She was beautiful.

Stop staring at her Gabe!

Okay I take that back I don't think I can stop.

Congratulations Gabriel...I think you just imprinted.

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

"Uh Gabe?" I said waving my hand in front of my brother's face.

He didn't budge.

He just kepts staring at Chloe with this somewhat blank expression on his face.

I knew this look...

Great.

This day seriously just got a whole lot more interesting.

My brother just imprinted on Chloe.

Collin has his hands wrapped around Chloe's waist without knowing that Gabe was gonna imprint on her.

Too late :/

_Dear Rest Of The Day,_

_PLEASE...don't crash and burn._

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"Uh Seth? Did he just—" I began to whisper in Seth's ear before he interrupted me.

"Yea...I think he did." Seth mumbled quiet enough so only I could hear.

"Well that's just lovely..." I muttered.

Awkward silence.

"Uh...guys can I talk to you for a sec?" Jacob asked.

All the boys except Gabe moved.

"That's means you too." Embry grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"Hi—Hey Chloe." Gabe stuttered as he Embry dragged him away.

"Okay what the hell just happened?" Natalia demanded an answer.

Lucy and I just looked at each other.

We were pretty much the only ones who actually knew what happened.

Then we looked back at our friends.

"No idea." We lied.

"Wow." Chloe giggled.

"When did Gabe get all buff...and he cut his hair...I like it." Chloe bit her lip.

"Well actually he's min—" Natalia began to say before Macy cut her off.

"Don't start." Macy warned her.

I guess you can say that as far as the rest of high school went for Gabe and Natalia...

Let's just say that after Gabe phased, he didn't really talk to Natalia pretty much after the last day of school.

All of us felt that the whole situation was sort of awkward in general.

Their junior year got even better (I'm being sarcastic.)

Gabe and Natalia got back together about a total of 3 times during their junior year.

Natalia ended up loosing her "v-card" to him senior year.

They broke up before graduation and decided to just "stay friends".

Natalia still makes it kind of obvious that she's NOT OVER HIM!

Gabe on the other hand just flaunts it all off.

So he's acting like it's not a big deal for her sake.

ESPECIALLY NOW!

Now she really doesn't have a choice.

Within a few months or so...Gabe will be with Chloe.

Okay since I am talking about Chloe, it might take a little longer than that for Gabe to really get a hold of her.

Chloe can play hard to get...only when she thinks it's necessary which is pretty much ALWAYS.

Chloe Chloe Chloe.

Hopefully Gabe will realize what he's in for.

She can be a handful.

"So what were you and Collin talking about?" I asked Chloe.

Hopefully this will help change the subject.

"Nothing important. All we did was talk about his summer trip that he just got back from. Then out of no where his hand started touching my hand and the next thing I knew...we were holding hands...and then for some reason Collin sort of dozed out of my mind after I saw Gabe..." Chloe trailed off.

She just stood there blankly staring out at the water.

Now she's bitting her lip and playing with her hair.

Oh Lord...I know this look.

"Chloe lo está haciendo de nuevo." I told her.  
_(Chloe you're doing it again)_

"No, no estoy—"  
_(No I'm not)_

"Entonces deja de jugar con tu cabello" I sang.  
_(Then stop playing with your hair.)_

Chloe frowned and finally realized what she was doing.

She winced and then turned around so no one could see her face.

"Told you." I teased.

"Oh hush." Chloe blushed.

"Awww look at your face." I said.

"Ella—"

"I'm kidding Chloe." I chuckled.

"What you think they're talking about?" Skylar gestured over to the boys who were all huddled in a group a good distance from us so we couldn't understand what they're talking about.

Lucy and I knew for a fact what the boys were talking about.

In a way this totally sucks for Collin...and Natalia.

Hopefully it will all work out.

"No idea." I shrugged.

"Well it obviously has something to do with what happened. I mean did you see that way he looked at you?" Emerson said to Chloe.

"I didn't." Natalia mumbled.

"I think my brother likes you." Lucy told Chloe.

"Lucy—" Natalia began to say.

"Natalia!" Macy and I snapped at the same time.

Natalia squinted her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"Nevermind." She snarled.

"I'm gonna go see what's taking so long...Uh—Lucy come with me." I said.

"We'll be right back." Lucy assured the girls before we walked off to go talk to the guys.

Okay so Lucy and I actually ran instead of walking.

"Soooo...what's the deal?" I asked everyone.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Collin mumbled.

"Good job bro." Lucy said as she gave her brother a pat on the back.

"Don't get me started." Gabe muttered.

"So I guess this means I need to back off now." Collin mumbled in disappointment.

Poor guy.

"Yep. Sam's your alpha...so you're have to talk to him about that." Jacob said.

Jake quickly turned back to Gabe.

"Just relax. Act normal. Don't do anything stupid...but just talk to her. Nothing to subtle. Keep it simple." Jacob told him.

Gabe just nodded.

"You might wanna try and come up with a good excuse for the girls...you kinda left them all hanging. But Elle and I are pretty much the only ones who actually knows what happened." Lucy told Jacob.

"It's all good. I'm sure everyone will forget about it once we start eating." Jacob told us.

"Well let's just keep our fingers crossed on that one." I mumbled.

Seth walked on the other side of me and held my hand.

"Put it this way...now Chloe will eventually know everything." Seth compromised.

"Ugh... you know we are talking about Chloe." I rolled my eyes.

"And—"

"You'll see what I mean once you really start to get to know her...and I gauruntee that won't take long." I assured him.

"Whatever you say babe." Seth chuckled.

Just wait and see.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will update very soon...My winter break starts this weekend. So I will have alot of spare time to get some chapters in on my break.**

**Happy Holidays everyone = D.  
Thanks 4 reading!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	4. Here We Go Again

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stepanie meyer. **

**Here is Chapter 4! Hope ya like it :D**

**I can't wait to read all of your marvelous reviews.**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Here we go again**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"Ella?" Seth asked before kissing me.

"Yea?" I said before I kissed him back.

"Do your parents know that I'm here?" He said.

"Well that was a retorical question..." I mumbled before out lips crashed yet again.

"I'll take that as a no." He whispered.

"Okay—"

"Babe it's almost midnight. You've been here since noon, you qoute on qoute "left" at 8pm then snuck into my backyard went up the stairs to the balcony and back into my room. Everyone is sleeping—My best friend is right next door and I know for a fact she's not asleep—"

I got cut off mid sentence due my cell phone.

New text message from Chloe.

_Go to bed gurl! We have to wake up early tomorrow...  
__tell Seth I said goodbye YET AGAIN on his way out LOL.  
BUSTED! _

_Love,_

_~Chloe~_

_"_Exhibit A" I said holding up my phone to Seth's face.

...

"She's good—" Seth said before I put my hand up to cut him off.

"I wasn't finished. My parents would have found us out by now if we were in my room. Damn...now that I really think about it, this little spare room of mine does come in handy...But that's not the POINT! Our LAST first day of high school starts in in about 7 hours. I wanna look really good tomorrow which is gonna require me to wake up a little bit earlier than I used to so I can get what I need to do done. It's late and I think you should go so both of us won't be falling asleep in 1st period." I whispered very quickly.

"Wow...regardlesss how fast you said all of that, I actually understood what you were saying." Seth chuckled.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed.

"Sorry." Seth whispered.

"Ella we stay up this late every year before we have to wake up for the first day—"

"Yea I know but—" Seth interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying.

"Twenty more minutes." He pleaded.

"Seth." I sighed.

"Please?"

"No." I said in an instant.

He kissed me.

"Please?"

I shook my head.

He kissed me again.

"It's not working.

Seth pulled me into his lap and began to trail down my neck with kisses.

"Seth knock it off." My voice was a lot higher this time.

Seth stopped to look up at me.

Very slowly...his expression had changed to what had always made give in...

The puppy dog face.

"I hate you." I mumbled before throwing myself at him.

Who was I kidding. I can't resist.

Seth and I were too caught up in the moment to really care what time it was.

We've kissing for the past...

Okay I don't actually know. I wasn't keeping track.

Maybe 2 or 3 hours?

I don't wanna brag or anything...but let's just say that MY BOYFRIEND is a very good kisser.

His hands are very gentle and warm.

I'm practically making out with Seth with my legs wrapped around his waist and yet we're still sitting on the floor.

Then Seth finally decided to change things up a little bit and slowly begin to lay me down on the floor...while we were still kissing.

This time I took Seth's shirt off before he even got the chance to take off mine.

"You smell like flowers." Seth murmured.

"Curtousy of Marc Jacob's Lola." I giggled.

"It's sexy." Seth smirked.

"You can thank your sister for that. She got it for me as an early birthday gift." I told him.

"Well thank you Leah." Seth muttered before leaning in to kiss me once more.

My shirt came off in a heartbeat...and after that...it was hopeless.

The mood was slowly changing from "plain old making out"...to "Making out on the virge of sex...and a possible orgasm."

This time I wasn't so cautious about what we were doing.

I was just going with it.

Seth was really out doing himself this time.

His soft kisses were slowly creeping down from my neck...then to my chest...he's almost at my stomach.

He opened his eyes and stopped right at my belly button.

Seth's eyes widened at the sight of what he was looking at.

"When the hell did you get that?" Seth was pointing at my belly ring.

"Yesterday morning. Early birthday present from my mom." I told him.

When I got that thing in it HURT LIKE HELL. But I felt much better after it was over.

He his fingers were very close to touching it.

I smacked his hand away before he got close enough.

"Don't touch it! It's still sore. But it's worth it." I shrugged.

"Looks good to me." Seth mumbled before we started kissing YET AGAIN.

Never have we gotten this carried away.

That's when the door nearly slammed open...and there was Chloe.

Seth and I quickly spread apart from each other.

"Okay! You two need to go to bed. We actually have school in like 5 hours." Chloe whispered in a very harsh/half asleep tone.

"Did we wake you Lo?" I asked her.

"Well obviously I'm awake...and no you didn't. I'm texting Phoebe...she told me to tell you hi." Chloe said.

"Tell her I say hey—"

"Okay anyway...Ella put your shirt back on and GO TO BED!" Chloe whispered in a very motherly tone.

"Yes mother." I teased.

"Seth...put your shirt back on and ZIP UP YOUR PANTS—"

"Chloe Estrella Maresol Lupe De La Melena!" I whispered very harshly.

Notice how long her name is.

It sounds a lot longer when you say because there are total of 15 syllables in her name.

"Before "Little Seth" ends up making an appearance that shouldn't be made until you two get married...or when you two think you are qoute on qoute "ready". Don't be fooled I know you two didn't do anything jurrastic am I not correct?" She continued.

Seth and I just nodded.

Well that was embarassing.

"Ay dios mio." Chloe shook her head.

"How dare you say my full name—" Chloe began to say.

"Go to bed Chloe." I said in an irritated tone.

"Well?" Chloe gestured for Seth to leave.

She just put her hands on her hips and waited.

"I'm waiting."

Chloe wanted us to get up.

"I'm this close to dragging you out of my room by your hair!" I threatened.

"I'll see you in the morning babe." Seth kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said before leaving out the back door of my room.

"I was kidding by the way!" Chloe whispered before Seth went down the stairs.

"Goodnight Chloe." Seth said without turning around.

"Boys." Chloe rolled her eyes.

I closed the door and fell freely onto my bed.

"Ella May Rose Gardner—"

"Chloe Estrella Mare—"

"Oh, cállate! What the hell was that? Are you loco? I swear you two were that close to doing what I thought you were about to do." Chloe said.

"Like you haven't done the nasty before—" I began to say before she cut me off.

"You two were getting way too carried away." Chloe told me.

"Oh please...we've gotten that carried away before." I mumbled.

"You mean you're not a VIRGIN anymor—" Chloe began to raise her voice.

"Chloe SHHHH!" I whispered very loudly.

"So you two had sex?" She said quietly.

"No...not yet anyway." I verified.

"Oh, gracias Jesús dulce bebé" Chloe said as she plopped onto my bed right next to me.  
_(Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus)_

"I always be sure to stop right before it even gets to that level." I said.

"Well when I walked in it looked like you were just about to pull of your freaking pants—" Chloe began to say before I cut her off.

"We were about to stop!" I explained.

"When the hell did you two start getting that serious anyway?" Chloe asked me as she propped her self up with her elbows and layed down on her stomach.

"Last year on our second anniversary." I said before bitting my lip and turning my head away.

"Then what's gonna happen on your anniversary this year? Huh? Are you two gonna get so caught up in the moment to the point where you two get down and dirty and start having SEX—"

"Chloe! Keep your voice down!" I snapped.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"And...I...don't...really...know." I told her.

"You say that now—"

"Ay dios mio...not this again." I shook my head.

"I'm serious...one thing always leads to another...even if that means your taking things little by little...A.K.A baby steps. I can give you some God damn birth control of you need it." Chloe verified.

"Chloe." I sighed in irritation.

"Don't Chloe me! I'm trying to help you. I can even get you started on the pill if you need it—and judging by the hormone meter, I think it's pretty obvious that you do. You better start taking this pill now before you end being in a situation where a cute little mixture of you and Seth is running around in the front yard!" Chloe said harshly.

I didn't reply.

"I'm dead serious! I can seriously go into my room and get you some right now!" She whispered

"You take birth control?" I asked snapping my head up.

"Since freshman year...DUH!" Chloe said in my face.

"Well pin a rose on your nose...aren't you proud." I muttered putting my hand right on her face and pushed it away.

"You might wanna start taking it now before your little anniversary comes up—"

"For the second time, I'm not sure about that yet." I began to yawn.

"Well anyway...go to sleep...I don't want you to make us late to school tomor—"

Chloe stopped right in the middle of her sentence and dropped dead asleep.

This always happens.

"Yes Chloe you can sleep in my room tonight...just don't drool on my pillow." I said retorically after she had fallen asleep.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Chloe make the most funniest/cutest face when she sleeps.

LMAO.

"Good night Lo." I mumbled before dozing of.

~~~Later that day~~~

"Ella wake up! LAST FIRST DAY!" Chloe screamed.

My alarm clock was going off in the backround over Chloe's voice.

I swear she's even louder in the morning.

"5 more minutes," I mumbled half asleep.

"Ella." Chloe poked me.

"Ella..."

"Chloe quick poking me." I muttered.

"Not till you get up." She sang.

"Well that's not gonna happen for another 5 minutes...go ahead and get ready." I told her.

As always Chloe went ahead and didn't listen as always and kept poking me.

It was getting the point where I just might kick her in the face.

"I'M UP OKAY!" I yelled.

"Good morning girls." Mom said as she walked into my room.

"Morning mom." I moaned with my face planted into my pillow.

"Morning Madrina!" Chloe said cheerfully.

Mom and Dad are Chloe's god-parents so she calls my parents "Madrina and Padrino"

Same things goes for me with Chloe's parents.

In the end...Chloe and I are god sisters and the rest is history.

Charlotte had made herself known immeadiately when she walked into the room by barking.

"Morning Lotty." Chloe and I said as we gave her a pat on the head before running to the bathroom.

Chloe and I quickly brushed our teeth and washed our face.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do with my hair!" Chloe exclaimed as she started playing with it.

"Any ideas May?" She asked me.

"Hmmmmmm..." I took a second to purse my lips together and think.

Aha!"

"Straighten it." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me...Oh—and swoop your bangs!" I suggested.

"Good thinkin'...now what about you?" Chloe stepped behind me.

"Hmmmmm...okay take your pick...should I straighten my hair or curl it?" I asked her.

It didn't take her long to make a decision.

"Definitely curl it." She smiled.

"Sounds good—"

"Ella what are you gonna where?" Chloe said from down the hall.

"I'll show you." I yelled as I quickly grabbed the outfit I placed on the bed and ran back into the bathroom.

"It's a dress that my friend Alice got for me." I said.

Chloe's eyes just widended.

"DEFINITLEY CURL YOUR HAIR! My God Ella do you always pick smokin hot outfits on the first day of school? Because then you have to help me pick something else to wear so I can look just as good." Chloe said.

**www . modcloth . com / store / Mod Cloth / Womens / Dresses / Studio + Sweetheart + Dress**

"I'm not finished...here are the shoes..."

I held them out for her to see.

**www . mod cloth . com / store / Mod Cloth / Womens / Proudly + Posh + Heel**

"You're letting me borrow those tomorrow I hope you know that." Chloe demanded.

"Alright—"

"ACCESORIES?" Chloe protested.

"I'm keeping it simple...a pair of giant fake diamond studs...okay so they're cubic zircornias." I told her.

"That's it...I'm dipping in your closet for my outfit. Can I borrow one of your dresses?" Chloe asked me.

"Be right back." I told her.

"Thank God we pretty much have the same size in clothes and shoes..." I giggled.

"We make a dynamic duo." Chloe sighed.

"Indeed we do. I'll be right back. I think I might just have the perfect dress for you!" I squeeled.

**www . mod cloth . com / store / Mod Cloth / Womens / Tops / Sweaters / Rhinostone + Dress**

"Here...and then you can where your stone grey boots with it." I handed the dress to her.

Chloe took the dress from my hands and ran into her room.

She began shuffling through her closet to find the shoes that she needed.

"Aha!" She protested as she pulled out her boots from the closet and compared them to the dress.

**www . mod cloth . com / store / Mod Cloth / Womens / Romancing + the + Stone + Boot**

"PERFECTO! Gracias mi querida!" Chloe smiled.

"Your welcome. We still have about an hour. I'm gonna go do my make up and do my hair in the bathroom first." I said as I walked out of my room.

"Me too...quick question...we are taking your car right? Or is Seth gonna pick us up?" Chloe asked me.

I dropped my make up bag on the bathroom counter.

Thank goodness we have 2 sinks so we can both share the bathroom lol.

"We're taking my car. Seth is driving his car, but he has to make a few stops to pick up some of the guys on the way." I told her.

"Cool cool." Chloe mumbled.

Within the next...about 45 minutes, Chloe and I were ready.

"Morning Mom...Hi Chloe, Hi Ella" My almost 12 year old sister said as she skipped into the room.

Megan is finally starting middle school.

Oh lord.

My little sister just cracks me up.

Now dad is really gonna have to keep and eye on her.

"First day of MIDDLE SCHOOL!" She yelled in excitement.

"Don't remind me." Dad muttered as he walked into the kitched and placed his coffed mug in the sink.

"Oh please Dad...wait till she turns 13." I mumbled and gave me sister a quick glance.

Meg just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Meg." I squinted my eyes and nodded.

"Alright! I'm off to work...have a good day at school girls!" Dad said as he walked out of the house.

"Bye!" All of us yelled as he closed the door.

"Ella do you think you can pick up Meg after school before you and Chloe down to Port Angeles today?" Mom asked.

"Yea I'll have plenty of time." I shrugged.

"So exactly what are we doing at this dance studio?" Chloe asked before taking another bite of her bagel.

"You're helping me intstruct a younger girls dance class. It will be fun I promise you that." I assured her.

"Whatever you say...I'll be right back. I left my bag upstairs." Chloe went back upstairs.

"I'm glad to see that someone is finally wearing that shoes that they bought nearly 3 months ago." Mom muttered.

"Well I was waiting to find the perfect outfit to wear them with in which I did nearly 2 weeks ago. Either way aren't they cute?" I giggled showing off my outfit.

"Okay I'm ready!" Chloe came back into the kitchen.

"Wait! I wanna take a picture—"

"Maaaaa." I whined.

"Oh hush it will only take a second—"

"Wait Madrina! You have to get my good side." Chloe protested as she quickly propped herself into a sassy posed.

"Chloe it's not like this picture is gonna be on the cover of a magazine." I told her.

"Please...you never know where people are going to take pictures...that's why I always gotta look goooood." Chloe said.

"Who am I kidding? That's so true...Okay Ma we're ready." I quicklymade a pose right next to Chloe.

Mom took the photo.

"Awwwww I'm gonna start crying. You girls look beautiful. I can't believe this is your last first day of high school."

"Madrina don't cry." Chloe quickly ran over to give my mom a hug.

I quickly did the same.

"We love you." I said.

"Okay shows over. You two don't wanna be late!" Mom began to wipe her tears and push us out the door.

"Chill Madrina. We still have 5 minutes—" Chloe began to say before I quickly grabbed my stuff and pulled her out the door.

"Well now we don't." I told her.

"What?—wait why—"

"Seth's already there! We're leaving now! Bye Mom! By Megan!" I yelled before closing the door.

"Slow down Ella before you break one of the shoes." Chloe told me as I hopped into the driver's seat.

"Well I can't just leave my wolf—I mean my boyfriend waiting for me." I stammered as I started the car.

"Did you just say my wolf?" Chloe asked.

Great...she noticed.

Well this is just lovely : P

"No—"

"Oh, eso es un montón de mierda. You just said my wolf. What is that like a nick name or something..." Chloe asked me.  
_(Oh that's a bunch of crap)_

"Well sort of..." I trailed off.

Chloe will understand all of that in due time...after Gabe talks to her about the whole wolf/imprint ordeal.

"What do you mean sort of?...Oh my God...don't tell me you Seth are one of those couples who like to play those stupid lovey dove games where the guy is the lion and the girl is the lamb—"

"NO! No no no no no. And 2...ewwwww. Seth and I would never do that. It's just a nickname. There's a story behind it...I just can't really tell you about it now." I told her.

"Por qué?"

"Because...you'll understand in due time. I can't really tell you. But someone will. I just can't tell you who." I said.

"Okay you're confusing me. Let's just drop the subje—" Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence to check her phone.

Must have gotted a text.

She stared at the screen for a moment...then she had the biggest smile on her face.

She's doing it again.

Bitting her lip and playing with her hair.

"OKay, who in the hell just texted you? I demanded an answer!" I protested.

"It's Gabe. He just texted me saying...I hope you enjoy your last first day. Call me later." She said.

"Whaaaaaat? Awww that's so darling Lo." I told her.

"Yo sé ¿verdad?" Chloe smiled.  
(I know right?)

"We're here." I said as I pulled into the parking lot.

"That was fast." Chloe muttered.

"The house is right down the street." I told her.

"Well that would make sense." She said.

"Sure sure, come on." I said getting out of the car.

The first day always feels more crowded than it actually is.

But things are different this year.

Being a senior means you're at the top...

The SENIORS OWN THE SCHOOL!

That's just about the best way I can possibly put it.

"Welcome to La Push High School Chloe." I told her.

"Oooooo hello cute guy." Chloe said.

She already had her eye on someone.

"What about Gabe?" I asked her.

"Right—just kidding?" She said.

"Mmmmhmmm." I rolled my eyes.

Gabe better hurry up before Chloe ends up being with someone else which will just make the situation even more difficult to deal with.

"Ella! Chloe over here!" Nina waved.

"There are the girls." Chloe pointed.

We walked over to them.

"Bout time you got here." Emerson said.

"Ugh! It feels so crowded." Payton complained.

"There are so many fresman this year." Skylar looked around.

Two younger boys were slowly making their way past us.

They kepy eyeing Chloe and I very closely.

Freshman boys.

"Work with me here Lo." I mouthed to Chloe.

Right before the boys walked past us...I blew them a kiss.

Their eyes widended and their faces just turned red.

The girls and I just started laughing.

"Hi boys." Chloe smiled.

The boys stopped to look at us once more before booking it off into the crowd.

"Okay I'm going to the 400 building to put stuff in my locker. You coming?" Chloe asked us.

All of us just nodded and followed after her.

We made sure that our lockers were right next to each other. Seth was on the other side of the wall.

"Boyfriend alert." Belinda said through her teeth.

I could see Seth and a few of his friends just enter the hallway.

DAMN...my wolf looked freaking hot!

I pretended to not pay attention.

I closed my locker door to find him standing right in front of me.

"You know you look very familiar..." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Perhaps I saw you last night...in my dreams." Seth took one step closer to me.

"How pitiful. What a terrible terrible pick up line." I played along shaking my head.

I began to walk away.

"Well since I lost my number...can I have yours?" He stepped right in front of me.

"Once again...horrible pick up line." I continued walking.

"I was wondering if I could use your help..." Seth said as he stepped righ in front of me again.

"What is it this time?" I asked him.

"I'm looking for this girl...she's your height, has your amazingly gorgeous chocolate brown skin tone, dark and mysterious brown eyes, is wearing a killer dress, absolutely loves to dance, she's an alto in chamber choir, she's in love with me and just so happens to be my girlfriend." Seth described.

Hmmmmmm a girl who posesses all of that?

"Geee...a girl who posses all of those qualities must really be the quite the girl for you." I said.

"Indeed she is—"

"But you also forgot to mention that she turns 18 in about 2 weeks, likes spending time at the beach when it's not raining, she has a dog named Charlotte, her favorite color is purple and the fact that she has been waiting impatiently to get a kiss from her boyfriend." I told him.

"My apologies." Seth murmured before leaning in to kiss me.

"Good morning." I said as Seth put his hands on my waist.

"Good morning to you too." He said.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" I giggled.

"I got enough to get me up this morning...but I had a little help thanks to 5 Hour Energy. Which reminds me..." Seth reached into his pocket.

"Happy Last First Day Of High School." Seth holding out a little bottle of 5 Hour Energy.

"5 hours worth of energy in a bottle...you shouldn't have." I said as I took it out of his hand.

"I thought you could use one to keep you up." My boyfriend chuckled.

I quickly took of the cap and chugged the little 3 ounce bottle.

Sour taste...but it will keep me up.

Seth's hands reached down and wrapped itself around my hand.

"You look beautiful today...as always." He whispered into my ear as we walked down the hallway.

"Thanks...you look pretty hot if I must say so myself." I told him.

"Hi Seth!" A little group of under-classmen girls giggled.

"Hey." He smiled.

You could here them giggle even louder as we walked right passed them.

"Awww my boyfriend is a chic magnet." I teased.

"And my girlfriend is the only girl I have eyes for in this school." Seth said.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Seth...you flatter me way too much...and I love it." I chuckled.

The first bell finally rang.

"Senior year...here we come." I mumbled.

I could feel my hear beating a lot faster than it normally does.

This day is gonna be full of excitement :D

I can feel it in my bones.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update very very very very soon!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	5. Those you've known

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you all like it! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! = )**

**If any of you would like to message me…feel free to email me at** dazzler 916 writer at(I couldn't save the at sign) gmail . com

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Those you've known**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

The first day still isn't over yet. Lunch just started.

All of us are meeting up in the center of the court yard by the wolf statue. It's our hang out spot when it's not raining.

We always have lunch here.

"Thank God. I'm starving." Chloe said as she sat down next to me.

Seth was on my other side.

"Hey guys." I said as some of our other friends Nate, Rik, Brock and Kyle showed up.

"What's goin?" Kyle asked us.

"Not much. Lucy told me tell you to take the bus home. She can't pick you up." I told him.

Lucy and Gabe's younger brother Kyle is a sophomore now.

He phased over the summer and as far as things go...he hasn't imprinted yet.

Lucy thinks it's best if Kyle doesn't imprint anytime soon.

I couldn't agree more...it can be a mess.

"It's all good. I can drive you home." Seth told him.

"Cool, thanks." Kyle said.

"On a scale 1 to 10...what would you rate your last first day?" Chloe asked me.

"Haha...judging by fact that the day isn't over yet and I'm gonna be at the dance studio for a good 4 possibly 5 hours...I'm probably not gonna answer that till tomorrow." I told him.

"I swear you are always busy." Emerson scoffed.

"I get bored VERY easily and all of you know that." I told her.

"Oh get off her case. Ella has to prepare for Juuuulliard." Chloe teased.

"Julliard just so happens to be one of the top dance schools in the country. F.Y.I...you shall hopefully hear about Ella and I making it into Julliard in...May...I think." Belinda said.

"Thanks Lindy." I smiled.

"We're in this together." She assured me.

"So Seth...you still goin' to the college of the undecided?" Rik asked him.

"Nope...I plan on applying to a college in Manhattan. There's a photogrophy program I'm interested in." He said to everyone.

I was most surprised to hear this.

"When was this decided?" I gasped.

"Hold on a sec...Mateo! Over here!" Seth waved.

Jared's cousin Mateo moved down from the Makah rez last summer.

Surprise surprise! We got two wolves this year...

Mateo phased in January and Kyle phased over the summer.

His dad moved him down so he could be with Jared in Sam's pack.

He started showing signs last summer and so he transfered to La Push High School so he could be close to the other wolves when he phased.

Not to mention the fact that Mateo is Belinda's boyfriend...and ended up imprinting on her during second semester of junior year.

As far as I know...Belinda still has no idea.

Mateo went down to California to go visit his mom for the summer which was when Mateo was supposed to tell her...but he ended up having a change of plans. So he wasn't able to.

So once I put that all together, that makes a total of 2 of my best friends getting imprinted on and they have no idea what's so ever.

Life just get's better as the pages turn...

Or so we all thought.

"Have any of you started your senior project yet?" I asked.

"Hahahahaha...no." Nate said.

"Well thank you for the solid answer." I Payton muttered.

"Now I know for a fact that you haven't started yet either. So don't even start." Nate teased.

"Yea yea whatever." Payton mumbled.

"So anyway I—" Chloe began to say before she stopped in the middle of her sentence to grab her cell phone out of her bag.

Everyone continued to talk while Chloe checked her message.

A grin had suddenly appeared on her face...then her expression turned from happy to not so happy-ish. Chloe quickly wiped the smile off her face and put her phone back in her bag.

"Okay what just happened? Who just texted you?" I asked her.

"Oh it was just my mom...I have to go out of town over the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday night." She said very quickly.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well that would totally not make sense why you're going back to Spain shortly after YOU just go here." I said.

"I'm not going back to Spain...I—I'm going to Florida." Chloe stumbled shyly.

"O...kay...what's in Florida—"

"Mi bisabuela" Chloe said.

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked her.

"Don't you pay attention in Spanish class? It means great grandma estúpido!" Belinda told him.

"Hey? I'm not stupid!" Kyle said.

"Glad to see you know what it means...maybe I was wrong...you do pay attention." Belinda teased.

"I think it would be best of you were a teacher's aid for someone else's Spanish class and not mine." Kyle muttered.

"Oh you would miss me." Belinda declared.

"That's what you think—" Kyle began to say before Chloe cut him off.

"Anyway. I'm going to go visit my great grandma in Florida. I'm leaving Friday night." Chloe said.

Honestly I don't think this adds up...

"I didn't know your great grandma lived in Florida—"

"She moved that's all...Plus it's-well—it's been a while since I've seen her and my mom thought it would be good that I pay her a visit." Chloe shrugged.

Well that doesn't sound suspicious at all.

"Okay well in that case I'll drive you to the airport Friday. If you'll let me." I offered.

"Um...sure why not?" Chloe winced.

I wasn't even ask any more questions.

I didn't even wanna bother with it...

Well not now anyways.

For about the first year after Chloe got sent back to Spain...we didn't really talk that much.

I don't know why...but we just didn't...then right before my 17th birthday we started talking again and acted like nothing even happened.

Technically I'm still not sure what actually happened with us.

One thing that has changed about her is that sometimes she can get a little quiet.

It's like she's not really in the mood to talk about anything...or anyone.

I swear it's like my best friend had this secret life in Spain that she never really told me about.

Then again I never asked...

Eventually I think I just might.

In a way I feel as if she's been holding back something from me.

"You better call me while you're gone." I demanded.

"Oh chill it's just for 2 days." Chloe assured me.

"You just got here!" Nina said.

"Guys chill! I'll be back on Monday it's no big." Chloe said.

All of us shrugged it off and continued to keep eating.

"I have to go...I'll talk to you guys later...bye."

Chloe walked off before we could say anything.

"Ummmm what just happened?" Seth asked me.

"I don't know," I paused to get all of my stuff together.

"I'm gonna go find out...talk to you all later...love ya babe." I said before giving my boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Something was bothering her.

I've never seen her like this.

"Chloe! Wait!" I said trying to run after her.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Chloe snapped.

"Well I'm not just gonna let you hang around by yourself." I verfied.

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"...Fine." She muttered.

Chloe and I sat somewhere else for the rest of lunch.

There wasn't alot that was said after that.

I don't know what happened with Chloe while she was in Spain, but I will.

Maybe I can fix this.

~~~After School~~~

"So how long are we gonna be there?" Chloe asked me.

"A while. It will be worth it...trust me." I assured her.

"Whatever you say—"

Chloe stopped yet again to grab her phone of her bag.

"It's Gabe." She smiled.

"Answer it!" I told her.

"Okay...hello?"

"Hey Chloe it's Gabe." I heard him say throught the phone.

"Well it said Gabe calling on my phone so I figured that out." Chloe said.

Way to point out the obvious.

"Yea—I-I um...well hey I was wondering if you would like to uhhhh...go out sometime..." We heard Gabe say.

My draw just dropped...Chloe's did too.

"Well that should make your day a lot better." I mumbled.

"Keep your eyes on the road before we hit a deer or something!" Chloe told me.

"Chloe...are you still there?" Gabe said.

"Uh—yea...I-I-I'm right here." Chloe said as she nearly smashed her phone back up to her ear.

"So what do ya say?" He asked.

Chloe bit her lip and frowned.

"I can't go out this weekend. I have to go out of town. How about next weekend?"

"Crap...I have a study session that weekend." Gabe muttered.

"Well how about we do this...I'll call you when I'm free." Chloe compromised.

"That could work." Gabe said.

"Good...well I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Chloe." Gabe said before hanging up.

There were a few short seconds of silence.

"Duuuuude..." I chuckled.

"I know." Chloe sighed.

"After being here for only a few days and someone already asks you out?" I squeeled.

"Yea...well..." Chloe didn't finish her sentence.

She had a tiny little smile on her face and just stared back out at the window.

Chloe was concentrating.

"Okay we're here!" I said as I quickly found a parking spot on the kirb.

"Quick question...how old are these girls?" Chloe asked me.

"Ages 9 and 10. Don't worry Lo...they don't bite." I teased.

"I never asked. If they do maybe they'll bite you first." Chloe joked as she elbowed me in the arm.

I always come atleast 45 minutes early to warm up and do a little improv while I'm at it.

The girls won't be here till about 3:45 so I still have time.

"Nice." Chloe nodded as she looked around.

"Ella...good to see you." A very familiar voice said.

"Good afternoon Madame." I said.

"I understand that Linda had some prior engagements. So this must be the friend you have been telling me so much about." Madame smiled at Chloe.

"Hello." Chloe smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Madame shook her hand.

"So I was thinking today we could run through some of the usual drills and warm ups...then I could start them on a little bit of choreograpy for the recital?" I said to Madame.

"Go ahead. The class is yours today. Let them out a little early today because we're starting earlier than usual tonight...there is lot's to do."

"Alright. Well...we're gonna start warming up." I quickly put my stuff down by the benches.

"Lucky for you I've been starting to break these in again...it's been a while since I've worn them. The arch has gotten a little flat." Chloe said as she started picking at her pointe shoes.

"Smash the box and bend them back a few times. That should do it." I told her.

"Thanks."

I quickly pulled out a pony tail holder from my bag and put my hair up.

"I'm gonna be lazy today." I muttered as I wrapped my purple ribbon around the top of my pony tail.

"I used to hate doing that. I don't have the patience to put my hair up into a bun. It took me forever." Chloe chuckled.

"Just put it up in a pony tail." I muttered.

It didn't take me long to put my shoes on.

I plugged my Ipod up to the speakers and turned it on to my "Ballet Warm-Ups" playlist.

"Ahh...Mendelssohn." I sighed before moving one of the barres' to the center of the floor.

"How many girls are in the class?" Chloe asked.

"My class...or the class that's gonna be here in an hour."

"The one that's gonna be here in an hour." She verified.

"Well there's 17 in that class. My class has 20 girls that are all around our age. 18 is the oldest but it's Madame's most advanced ballet class." I explained before doing another grand plié.

Chloe just shrugged before standing up and walking over to join me.

"It's been so long since I've done this." Chloe said as she began to mimick my movements.

"How do your feet feel?" I asked.

"Not bad actually. I still dance...just not in these shoes." She told me.

"If you start to keep consistent in doing a few simple excercises everyday then they won't be so bad. Then again it takes about 6 years to break into pointe...though honestly I can say that my feet hardly hurt any more since I've been doing it for so long." I muttered.

"Said the dancer." Chloe teased.

"Oh hush...the after shock comes in after I take off the shoes and take the tape off my toes. The blisters hurt like crazy!" I said.

"Mmmmhmmm I'm sure." Chloe mumbled.

"Okay." I said before kicking my right leg straight up into the air and then did the same with my left.

I quickly went from a simple kick to doing a leg hold turn and then a grand jeté turn.

"I'm done. Slide the barre back to the wall when you're done for me will ya?" I asked before slidding down into my "Chinese Splits".

"Show off." Chloe muttered as she moved the barre back to the wall opposite to the mirror.

"I'm just getting started." I said before rolling into my right leg split.

"Bien por ti...I can still do those too you know." Chloe said as she dropped into the splits.  
_(Good for you)_

"Ha!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever." I teased.

"Okay can you turn off the classical music and play something else?" Chloe asked me.

"One more song first? It's not long at all I promise." I begged.

"Go ahead...then you better change it to some better music—"

"Hey! Don't hate on classical music." I snapped.

"Ella May just play the song." Chloe scoffed.

"I know you know this one for sure. Our parents took us to go see it in Downtown Portland when we were younger." I smiled.

"Mmmmhmmm..." Chloe mumbled.

I walked to the center of the floor.

"Now watch and be A-MAZED!" I said dramatically.

"I'm watching." Chloe said.

The music started...

"Pas de Quartre of the Small Swans? From Swan Lake...when did you learn this?" Chloe exclaimed.

"About 3 years ago." I said before going intot he choreography.

It took us nearly 4 months to get down.

We all learned the dance steps together as a group but we didn't start actually dancing together in one little group.

All four of us had to hold each others hands and move together in PERFECT UNISON...

Words can't describe how irritating and hard it was.

It's a lot easier when you do it by yourself.

Me, Marina, Panya and Clari kept stomping (not stepping) on each other's feet.

It was funny at first, but then it really started to bother us after a while.

I stopped towards the end so I could catch my breath.

"Okay" pant "I quit."

"That's a lot of work. You should be tired." Chloe laughed.

"Thank you." I gave her a bow before dropping onto the floor.

A tiny applause had filled the room.

"I think you have an audience Elle." Chloe said pointing towards the door.

I turned around to see two of my students smiling at me.

Lily and Summer Marsden.

Summer is just a year older than Lily...but both of them are sweethearts.

"Ms. Ella!" They came over to hug me.

"Ms. Ella? How cute." Chloe whispered.

"They're so darling. Hey girls." I smiled.

"Ms. Ella can you do that again? Please?" Lily begged.

"Not now...maybe later. Plus there's someone I want you two to meet." I said.

"Hi!" Chloe gave them a friendly smile.

"Girls this is my friend Ms. Chloe." I said introducing the girls to her.

"Hi." Summer and Lily said shyly.

"Hey girls since class is gonna start soon why don't you go ahead, get your stuff together and start stretching." I said.

"Okay!" The girls scuried over to sit by the bench in the window as they got ready for class.

Within the next 30 minutes several of the other girls showed up.

Everyone was almost here.

"Ella May...can you come into my office for a quick second?" I heard Madame say.

"Just a second!" I said as I quickly helped one of the girls fix the hole in her shoe.

One thing a ballet dancer should always carry in her bag is a needle and thread.

Sometimes the shoe can get worn out and for a hole in the spot where your foot puts the heaviest amount of pressure on your shoe.

Or they just get worn out in general.

"I think that's good. Try it back on?" I said as I gave the shoe back to the girl.

"Perfect. Thank you Ms. Ella." Grace said.

"You're welcome. Now stretch out with some of the other girls." I told her.

Grace got up and went to go join some of her friends.

I got up and went straight into Madame's office.

"You can leave the door open." She said as I walked into her office.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"I have come to a very important decision about this class..." Madame trailed off.

"How does this involve me? Forgive me but I am a little confused." I told her.

Madame chuckled.

"I notice that you seem to be very fond of the girls and there's no telling that they are very fond of you. So many new kids have enrolled into the program this year and I have made a very exclusive decision about you." She explained.

I didn't answer. I was waiting for her to finish.

"I would like to offer you a job...not just as an assistant in some of the other classes here...but as a teacher. You will teach some of my classes here. Including the one that I'm about to fully hand over to you and it starts in about 20 minutes. I trust that you will help these girls become great artist. You are a prime a example. You will be paid to teach just like every other dance teacher here. Are you willing to accept my offer?"

This day has just got 200 percent better than it already was.

A job here?

Wow...I mean there's only one answer I could possibly give Madame.

"Yes! I would love to!" I shrieked before wrapping my arms around Madame to hug her.

"Ella May." She said sternly.

Ooops! I need to be more proffessional about this.

Way to go Ella.

"I mean...yes I will gladly accept your offer. Thank you Madame." I shook her hand.

"Excellent Now you can go back out there now." Madame said.

I just nodded my head and slowly backed out of her office.

Once I had got out I quickly turned around and smiled.

"Ella!" I heard Madame shout.

"Yes?" I turned around and walked back into her office.

"Make me proud." She smiled.

"You won't be disappointed." I assured her with the biggest smile on my face.

I had graciously walked back out of her office once again and back into the dance studio.

I placed my hands on my hips, looked around at all the girls who were playing around and smiled.

"I have a class." I said to myself.

Ella May you just got yourself a job.

A FREAKING JOB!

Now my schedule is gonna be even more busy.

I think I can definitely manage that.

So far so great! = )

"5 minutes till you must sitting down in front of the mirror!" I said to everyone.

Chloe caught my eye and started to walking over to me.

"You have a HUGE smile on your face...what just happened?" Chloe asked me.

"As of today. I work here. This is my class." I said.

"Congrats!" Chloe wrapped her arms around me.

"We'll celebrate later. I have to start class now...Girls sit down we're about start!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Quickly! I have an announcement to make!" Madame stood right behind me.

All of the girls quickly found a seat on the floor.

"As of today I'm no longer going to be teaching your class. But...I'm happy to say that Ms. Ella is going to be your new teacher." Madame said.

All of the girls gasped in perfect union...it was so cute to see all of their faces light up.

"Ms. Ella's gonna be our teacher for the whole year?" One of my students Katie asked.

"Yes! I am. We can save the rest of the questions for later. Come on girls! First position at the barre. Quickly now!" I said.

"I'm already starting to like this." Madame whispered in my ear before walking back into her office.

"Girls I would like to introduce all of you to my friend. This is Ms. Chloe. Can all of you say hi?" I said.

"Hi Ms. Chloe." The girls said to her.

"Hola." Chloe waved.

"So...today we're gonna go through our usual routine and then you girls are gonna start learning some choreography for your recital that's in December." I said.

Class had gone perfect as it was planned.

Chloe was a big help today.

I think I just might make her my assistant.

Madame said she can if she wants to.

"Ms. Ella?" One of the girls walked over to where we were sitting.

"What's up Nicole?" I smiled.

"Is Ms. Linda gonna be here tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Yes she is." I said.

"Will you be here tomorrow Ms. Chloe?" Nicole turned to her.

"Ummmmm..." Chloe stopped to look at me. She wasn't sure what to say.

I just gave her an encouraging nod.

"I won't be here tomorrow but, I will be here next Thursday." Chloe smiled.

"Ms. Chloe is gonna be my new assistant." I added.

"She is?" Nicole smiled.

"¿Qué?" Chloe said in surprise.

"I already talked it over with Madame. It's up to you...she'll pay you." I told her.

"Yes! Yes! I'll take the job! You'll see me everday at class. Just not tomorrow." Chloe said very quickly.

"Nicole we have to go!" There was her mom.

"Coming Mama! Bye Ms. Ella. Bye Ms. Chloe." Nicole waved.

"She's sweet." Chloe sighed.

"She's actually very shy. She doesn't really say much. Nicole seems to be very comfortable around you. I think you could really help her out." I said.

"I'm up for it." She shrugged.

"Told you it's not that bad—"

"Bye Ms. Ella!. Bye Ms. Chloe!" The rest of the girls said before they left.

I got up from where I sat and stood in the middle of the floor with my hands on my hips.

"Aaaahhhh" I sighed.

"What time does the next class start?" Chloe asked me.

"In about 30 minutes. We all have to be here atleast 15 minuted before we have to be at the barres which I won't set up until later." I said.

Chloe walked over to the sound system and started looking at my Ipod.

"Remember this?" Chloe said before she turned up the volume.

I just stood there with my hands on my hips.

I chuckled when the song started playing.

A cover of Paramore's song "Hallelujah" by the Vitamin String Quartet.

In 8th grade, Chloe and I performed a dance to this song at one of our recitals.

I can honestly say that this song is one of my favorites.

I still remember the steps.

"I loved that dance." I shook my head.

"I still remember the steps!" Chloe sang as she started twirling around me in a circle.

I stepped back and did a little sprint to prepare myself for a grand jeté.

"Ha!" I said as I jumped into the air on full splits.

The dance Chloe and I did to this song was more of a modern/contemporary style.

The two of us are doing this is point shoes LMAO.

The string patterns in this song are very repetative but the coreography itself was alot more complex than that.

We were forever flipping and twirling and dancing allover this place.

Chloe and I just marked most of the big dance movements.

"Okay...I surrender." Chloe panted as walked over to sit on the bench in front of the window.

I continued the last 3 "8 counts" of the song in fouettes.

"You have way to much time on your hands." Chloe shook here head.

I stopped dancing right before the song ended.

"You know...doing a fouette is alot easier in pointe." I realized.

"Hey!"

Chloe and I looked up to see two boys standing outside in front of the window.

"That's nice." One of the boys said with a very flirtatious look on his face.

My friend and I exchanged a quick glance at each other before looking back at the boys.

"Keep dreaming!" Chloe said.

"Awww c'mon—"

Chloe and I just turned around and acted like they weren't there.

"What the hell?" Chloe mumbled.

"Happens all the time...don't worry about it—"

"Hey girls!" Belinda said as she walked inside.

"What's goin—" Chloe started to say before her phone started ringing.

She started digging through her bag until she found her cell.

She frowned once she read the screen.

"Who's calling you?" I asked her.

"No one." Chloe said quickly.

"It doesn't look like just no one." Belinda verified.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna take this outside." Chloe said as she got up from where she was sitting and walked away.

"But—forget it." I muttered.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.) **

"What is it this time Cody?" I hissed quietly into the phone.

I can honestly say that I wanted absolutely nothing else from Cody Virtue.

He's done enough as it already is.

"Come on Chloe. You don't have to be like this." He pleaded.

"I can't really talk right n—" I began to say before he cut me off.

"I heard you finally moved back. I went to your house but no one was there."

"I don't live there anymore. Don't even bother asking where. I won't tell you." I snarled.

There were other reasons why my parents made me go back to Spain.

So many things that happened in these past 2 years I regret with a passion.

Cody was the main reason...

Things just got way too out of hand before we left.

It got even worse once I got to Barcelona.

Now I'm stuck in such a horrible situation.

"How's Nor—"

"She's doing fine. I'm gonna go see her in Florida this weekend." I spat.

"Oh..." Cody sighed into the phone

"Cody I have to go." I said in an irritated tone.

"Then call me later please. It's important that I talk to you" He begged.

"NO! Just don't call me anymore!" I yelled.

"Chloe please! You can't just shut me out like this. I'm apart of—"

I hung up the phone before he could say another word.

It's been almost 2 years. I don't think I can keep this a secret any longer.

I have to get Cody out of my system. But I can't.

It's no use now...

Then there's Gabe. Sweet and innocent Gabe.

I don't think I can handle a relationship...especially after what happened with Cody and I.

I need more time to take it all in.

This is getting way to hard for me.

What have I done?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I really hope that you all enjoyed this one. I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews. Thanks 4 reading!** = D

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	6. Looking back & struggling to move on

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here's Chapter ! Hope you all like it! I'm glad that you all enjoyed Chapter 5...Prepare for lot's of drama in the future! After lots and lots of thinking...this is all going to be in Chloe's P.O.V..  
I really can't wait to read your thoughts about this one :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Looking back and struggling to move on**

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Okay so I lied about my life in Spain...well most of it.  
I must admit that I really wasn't the smartest cookie when I got together with Cody.

Yes my parents did move me back there because Cody and I got caught.  
So they started making plans for me to attend and ALL GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL.

Things got even worse nearly a few days before I left.

Yes...I was pregnant.

My parents got even more mad at me than they already were.

Things got EVEN MORE WORSE when I told Cody.

At first he was completely calm about it.

"I had a feeling this was coming."

That's what he told me.

Then he got angry and started taking it out on me. It wasn't just my fault.

He started yelling at me. Screaming in my face. Saying over and over again that "I'm ruining his life."

That's when he said...

"I think it's best for the BOTH of us if you just get rid of it. Then there won't be a problem anymore."

NO! Is what I told him because my parents wouldn't allow it and neither would I.

Cody grabbed me by the arm and brought me right up to his face.

It wasn't until he started threatening me...that's when I got scared.

"If you don't get rid of it then I will." He spat in my face.

There were few other things he also said that I won't even dare to repeat, but I'm sure anyone could possibly have a good idea as to what else he said.

I was so close to hitting him.

Oh so very close.

I was so upset about what he said that I slapped him in the face...and I hit that boy hard.

He didn't bleed. But the sound of my hand hitting his face was sooooo loud that you could easily tell how much it hurt for him.

Mom came in and pulled me back before I even got the chance to get another good wack at him.

I left Washington not knowing what was gonna happen next.

All I knew is that my life didn't really matter anymore.

Things were slowly starting to change.

I decided to continue with the pregnancy and yet the thought of putting the baby up for adoption had popped into my mind shortly after I started to get a little "baby bump".

My parents arranged for me to live with my aunt in Barcelona.

Cody had finally contacted me when I was 5 months pregnant.

After a very long talk he had with his parents...and after an even longer talk he had with my parents...as crazy as this may sound...

Cody spent all of his money that he saved up for his senior summer trip that he had been planning for months and bought a ticket to take the next flight to Spain to be with me.

We slept in seperate rooms, but Cody helped me through the rest of the pregnancy.

At first I thought that things couldn't get any better. HE was really starting to prove himself. He actually wanted to be apart of the baby's life.

A few days after Cody came to Spain was when I had my next doctors appointment.  
He was even more excited than I was when we found we were having a girl.

The name...we decided to wait until she was born to figure that all out.

After Cody told me that he loved me for the very first time was when I had decided not to give the baby for adoption.

It was right when the baby was about to come that I realized how much of a fool I was.  
Cody's true colors really made a BIG BANG when the baby came...

And from how that day went...his colors were decieving.

A repeat of Cody Virtue is what I don't want.

_~~~ Flashback~~~_

_January 21st 2011_

_I'm pleased to say that Friday has finally graced us with it's prescence._

_The baby isn't here yet and I am getting very impatient. _

_I WANT HER OUT...before my stomach starts to get an bigger._

_Just the other day we finally came up with a name._

_Elanore was going to be her name...but for short we're gonna call her Nora.  
It's perfect :D._

_I'm the size of a house! But last time I checked Cody won't even bother to convince me other wise._

_My aunt had to go down to Madrid and run a few errands.  
So she had decided just this once to leave us here by ourselves knowing that we wouldn't do anything. _

_I spent most of my time sleeping on the couch which is what I'm trying to do right now._

_Cody was in the house some where._

_I had finally manage to fall asleep when heard the sound of breaking glass come from down the hall._

_The sound caused me wake up in alert and get as quick as I could to see what was going on._

_As big as I was...it took me a little longer to get up._

_"Cody?" I yelled down the hallway,_

_I could hear someone shuffling around in the kitchen...mumbling to themselves._

_"Cody is that you?" I yelled again._

_It had gotten scarcely quiet when I was right about to walk into the kitchen._

_I slowly made my way in...to my surprise...no one was there._

_All that I found was a wine bottle shattered to a million pieces on the floor by the sink._

_Now I was a little scared as to who was in the house and where Cody went._

_"Hello?" I called._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_No one answered._

_..._

_..._

_"Cody? Where are you?" I shouted._

_Okay now I really have the guts to admit that I'm scared._

_I slowly began to back out of the kitched._

_"BOO—" I heard someone shout which caused me to scream._

_I had quickly turned around to find Cody standing right in front of me._

_"Gotcha—" Cody started laughing._

_I had to take a step back to refrain from smelling is horrible breath._

_He smelled like alcohol...Ay dios mio he's drunk._

_"What the hell have you been doing?" I said._

_"I found a few of these wine bottles in the basement and thought I have a few siiiiiiippss...but ended up drinking nearly of the bottles...hahaha...and I broke the fourth one. You should have seen your face. I scared the shit out of you so bad that you freaking peed on the floor" Cody started laughing._

_"Wait WHAT—"_

_"Ahahahahaha I'm so fucking brilliant." Cody slurred._

_That's when I realized I was standing in puddle of water.._

_"Oh my God!" I shrieked on fear._

_"Whatever that is...I'm not cleaning that shit up—"_

_"Cody you're so stupid! What the hell were you thinking? MY WATER JUST BROKE YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS!" I yelled._

_He just looked at me as if he had no idea what was happening._

_"Okay...what is that suppost to mean?" Cody asked._

_"It means that the baby is coming...NOW!" I protested._

_"Oh...cool." Cody nodded with a smiled omy face._

_"Oh my God!" Now_ _I just might just start freaking out._

_If Cody was just gonna stand here and be drunk off his ass, then I have to take care of this myself...even if it means driving...in a car...by myself...while I'm in labor._

_Querido Dios, por favor me ayude  
(Dear God please help me)_

_Then it hit me...my very first labor pain._

_A sharp pain twisted in my stomach causing me to let out high pitched wail and wrap my hands around my belly in a protective way._

_"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked me before taking another drink from the bottle that's in his hand._

_Now I'm starting to get impatient with him..._

_"Are...you...kidding me? Cody Jonothan Virtue! This baby is coming right now...so you either get yourself together and HELP ME or just sit here and be a fucking dumb ass while you continue drinking alchol that doesn't belong to you." I snapped._

_"Whatever." He shrugged._

_Great..._

_"I'm losing my patients with y—" Before I could finish my sentence, my body was hit with another contraction. I waited for the contraction to subside before continuing._

_"I have an even better idea...i'll call my aunt and tell her that i'm in labor...get the keys to the car in the garage...drive to the hospital myself while you continue to sit here and get yourself even more drunk than you already are!" I spat._

_Cody didn't reply._

_"That's what I thought...well maybe if you can sober yourself within the next 24 hours or so then I might actually let you see our daughter..." I said._

_Cody still didn't answer._

_He continued drinking._

_"Okay okay okay that's enough!" I said snatching the wine bottle from him._

_"Hey!" Cody started reaching for it._

_"No...this..." I began to pour the rest of the bottle down the sink._

_"Can just go down the drain. No more alcohol for you." I said as I left the now empty bottle of wine in the sink._

_"That is not okay." Cody slurred_

_"Really? That is not okay? Cody do you wanna know what's not okay? It's you...going through my aunts things...getting drunk of wine that doesn't belong to you...then you decided to scare the living shit out ME causing ME to GO INTO LABOR. Now here you stand doing absolutely nothing while I'm in the process of HAVING YOUR BABY! And yet all you have to say is whatever and that is not okay!" I hissed._

_"You know wha—"_

_"I don't want to hear it Cody. Now can you please shut up! I'm about to use the phone." I growled before dialing my Aunt's number._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cody snatched the phone out of my hand._

_"What do you mean what the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" I asked him._

_"You won't be calling anyone." Cody scolded._

_"Quit playing around. I have to go." I said._

_I started to make my way into the office where the other phone was._

_Cody grabbed my arms and started dragging me back into the kitchen._

_"Don't walk away from me—"_

_"Cody...please...I have to get to the hospital...let me go." I pleaded._

_"You're not going anywher—"_

_I cried out in pain as I was hit with another contraction which nearly brought me my knees. I was holding onto the counter for support._

_"Cody" I gasped._

_He didn't listen to me this time...he started shuffling through all of the cabinets to see if he could find any more wine._

_Is this all really happening right now?_

_The pain was getting worse._

_"Cody..." I uttered unable to say anything more._

_"Well Chloe...look what I found...another bottle of wine—"_

_Another contraction washed over me and it cut Cody off in the middle of his sentence._

_"I would suggest that you stop all of that screaming...it's getting on my nerves." Cody told me._

_"Help me." I begged._

_"Now that I think about it...I would like to make a toast...to our daughter...and may she be just as good looking as I am." He said raising the bottle in the air._

_~~Several hours later~~~_

_I can't take this anymore...the pain is unbearable._

_I was breathing heavily._

_I was sweating._

_Now Cody was just angry..._

_He's been yelling at me for the past hour for me to go and get him some more wine._

_But that's just it. I am in way to much pain to move. _

_Every contraction kept getting stronger...and my screams kept getting louder._

_"DAMN IT CHLOE CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Cody spat in my face._

_"What is your freaking PROBLEM?" I cried._

_"My problem? You wanna know what my problem is...YOU! As of RIGHT NOW...You're MY PROBLEM! You won't stop fucking screaming!" He snarled._

_I was scared._

_This boy was just standing here and watching me sit here on the kitchen floor in pain._

_The baby was coming very soon...I can feel it._

_"Get up!" Cody demanded._

_"I can't." I panted._

_"Well don't just sit there..." Cody walked over and grabbed me from under my arms and started pulling me up._

_"CODY STOP!" I screamed._

_"Please please please please please please...I need help. The baby is coming..." I trembled._

_"Well ain't that something..." Cody mumbled. _

_The smell of his breath was beginning to make me feel very sick._

_I feel as if I could start puking any minute now._

_"For the sake of this baby...put me down." I begged._

_"Fine." Cody spat in my face._

_Instead of putting me back down gentley...I was up on my knees...and then he just let me fall._

_I screamed louder than I had imagined possible..._

_"Chloe?" _

_And just when I believed I would succumb to the pain, I heard my name._

_I had instantly recognized the voice after hearing my name for the second time..._

_"MOM!" I managed to shout._

_I could hear the sound of quick footsteps making their way to where we were._

_Then I caught the horrified glared of my Father._

_He just examined the room. His eyes went from the broken glass to Cody who looked completely clueless as to what was happening to the bottle that was in Cody's hand and back to me._

_"Papi por favor que me ayude!" I choked.  
(Daddy please help me)_

_Never in my life did I imagine my parents seeing me like this..._

_Me...lying on the floor in a fetal position with my hands wrapped protectively around my baby that was fighting to be born._

_"YOU!" My dad pointed at Cody._

_Dad had Cody up to the wall by his shirt in an instant while my Mom had rushed to my aid._

_"No te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a recibir alguna ayuda." My mom said trying to comfort me.  
(Don't worry, we're going to get you some help)_

_"Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_" I choked.  
(Mom what are you doing here?)

_"My God how long have you been like this?" My mother asked me._

_"A while—Mom there isn't much time. We have to get to the hospital—"_

_"Stephanie! I need your help right now!" My mother shouted._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" I heard my dad yell in the hallway._

_"Mom!" I gasped._

_"We're not gonna be able to get there in time. You're gonna have to do this here." My Aunt told me._

_"No Ma...I can't—"_

_"I know your tired and I know you're scared, but now you have to focus on getting her out. I don't know what HE did to you but this baby needs to come out out now before she gets put at an even higher risk. You're gonna have to push." My mom said._

_I didn't want to do this._

_Not here._

_But before I knew it...Mom and my Aunt Stephanie had helped me give birth to baby girl._

_Elenore Marie De La Melena._

_An ambulance had showed up in good timing and rushed my baby and I to the hospital._

_The worse wasn't even over yet._

_Elenore had to be put into the intensive care unit because she was having trouble breathing._

_She was in there for a good 6 days after she was born. I hated every minute of seeing her with all of those tubes and wires on her body._

_I was so bothered by how uncomfortable she looked when the doctors examined her. _

_All she could do was cry and I wasn't able to hold her yet._

_Cody risked our lives doing what he did...and I was never gonna let him lay a finger on my baby girl._

_Nora is mine. _

_My father had a pretty good idea as to what had happened at the house when no one was around jugding by what he had saw when he first walked into the house...he sent Cody home immeadiately after we got to the hospital knowing that Cody's parents would be even harder on him than my father was._

_A month after Elenore was born my parents moved me and my daughter to Florida to stay with my Abuela . I was home-schooled when I was in Spain and I decided to continue to be home-schooled for the rest of my sophomore year and junior year of high school._

_The hardest part for me was leaving my baby when my parents had decided that they wanted me to go back to Washington. I wanted to bring her with me but I didn't want to risk it._

_My parents had started making arrangements for me to move back to Washington nearly 4 months before I would start my senior year...without Nora...I had asked that Nora stay with my Abuela so she would be safe...away from her father. As far as Elenore goes...what happened between me and Cody overall remained a secret until I felt I was ready for people to know. _

_Even if it means hiding my secret from my best friend...Ella._

_I'm a mother now...and I have to do whatever I can to be sure that my Nora is safe._

_Even if it means going to La Push, Washington to live with my best friend and act like nothing jurasstically life changing happened while I was in Spain._

_Keeping it all a secret. But I fear that things always have their way of gettin out in the open whether I like it or not. So I'm holding my breath on this one._

_~~~Flashback ends~~~_

I never thought that I would be doing this so soon.

After all that's happened. Here I am. Getting ready for what I hope will be a fun night.

Ella's out running some errands for her party tomorrow, and I'm going out on a date with Gabe.

Now I'm really starting to second guess myself as to if I even wanna go ahead and get into a relationship.

How am I suppost to be completely honest with Gabe knowing that anything that should happen between us in the future could go down hill at any time once he finds out that I have a daughter.

I'm afraid to start over again. I fear I will get too attached to Gabe too quickly and end up spilling everything out at the wrong time not knowing if Gabe really does have feelings for me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said yes in the first place.

I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now...I know for a fact that I'm not.

I don't know what it is about Gabe Avanaco...but something just kept telling me to say yes. Like I felt the urge to just be with him.

The doorbell rang.

"Just a second!" I yelled from the down stairs bathroom.

You can do this Chloe.

Just take a deep breath and open the fron the door.

I did a final check in the mirror to see if I looked okay.

Very slowly...I made my way towards the door.

There he was.

Dressed completely casual in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket and a pair of snearker.

"You ready?" Gabe asked me with a smile on my face.

This is it...

Chloe you either drop out now or take his hand and go.

"Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope you all like this one. Let's just say it is a Christmas present from me to all you lovely Fanfictin readers. Thanks for reading!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	7. 18 is nothing special

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**First off I would like thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story! To think that 2011 came so fast. Just a few months ago I just started She Will Be Loved and now look where we are. It's Dec/31/2010 and we're chapter 7 of the sequal and the story already has 51 REVIEWS! You all are simply amazing...i'm glad that all of you enjoyed the last chaper...more surprises are yet to come.**

**Special thanks to...**

**May Fairy, Neajoy, Alicia Em, Lani's world, bloodbathbarbie, bookworm482, djsmith10186, drago love, Esmerana 'Esme' Call, FiConta, geeniebop, Ginge2u, MissBlack01, Nessie22, Rosey Twilighter, team-twilight95, thyttrinh, Twilightlover4eternity, xxemily280xx, AnimeFiend89, Dancer96, Ellie082, GabbyClark20, , mizzylora, Rpr77, luvsbooks412, Cistena, SilverAngel1234 and everyone else who has been reading from the beginning :**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**18 is nothing special**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Today is the day.

To be honest it doesn't feel so exciting like I thought it would be. I have this gut feeling like this day is gonna be just like it was when I turned 16.

Ha...let me tell ya.

Nearly a few days before I turned 16, I got overly excited about my birthday and then when it actually came...I felt like crap.

Now here I am...lying in bed...staring at the ceiling...thinking to myself...wow...

I'm finally 18.

Woohoo!...on second thought, how about no whoo hooo :P.

It's just another plain old day.

Any second now my famliy is gonna barge into my room and start yelling my face.

Maybe if I'm luck, the earplugs I have in my ears will do me some justice and drown out all of the noise for another hour or so.

It's Sunday...there fore it's a school night.

So I have decided to do absolutely nothing this year for my birthday.

JUST KIDDING!

I'm just having a few friends come over for a few hours and pig out on junk food till about 10 pm-ish...then after everyone has to leave, Seth is sneaking back into my room like he always does after he has to "leave" and we're pretty much gonna spend sometime alone in the little room next to my closet like we always do.

I think this time I'll be waiting for them to barge through the door.

Quietly I sat up and rested my back up against the wall.

...

...

Any minute now.

It's already 10 am.

Everyone should be up by now.

I'm always the last to get up...so here I am staring at the door waiting patiently for it to open.

~~~15 minutes later~~~

Okay...still waiting.

Maybe I should make some sort of noise to let them know I'm awake.

I let out a very loud fake yawn...

It was still quiet.

Jeez.

It is my birthday...should I really have to get out of bed to let people know I'm awake.

Usually they wake me up.

What the hell?

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get out of bed." I mumbled to myself.

But first, I need to go the bathroom and make myself look somewhat presentable.

I got up and out of my bedroom.

"Hello?" I yelled down the hallway.

No answer.

They must be trying to scare me or something.

"They can't scare me." I scoffed.

I continued into the bathroom where I brushed me teeth, washed my face and then untagled my hair out of the braid I put it in last night.

I brought my head down towards my knees and started playing with my hair.

"There we go." I mumbled as I put my hair back into a messy bun.

Finally...I'm goin' down the stairs.

"I know yall are here." I said.

Still know answer.

"Okay quit playing around..." I was getting frustrated as I started searching all over the place downstairs.

I kept spinning in circles till I got dizzy.

"Can we stop this? I still have things to do—AHA!" I said.

I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and my first instinct was to kick them.

Sure enough I did without bothering to look around to see who I actually hit.

The person grunted loudly and hit the floor with a thud.

"Holy shit!" The very familiar voice said...they sounded like they were in pain.

Oh my God...I didn't...wait no...

I turned around to find my boyfriend crouched up on the floor.

Good job Ella May...I hope you didn't just nuder your boyfriend.

"SETH! Oh my God baby I'm so sorry!" I shrieked as I bent down beside him

Now I was the one freaking out.

"That's partially my fault...now I know not to do that again." He moaned.

"Ay dios mio." I mumbled in Spanish as I covered my face with my hands.

Well this is a great start...

"Here let me help you." I said trying to help him up.

It didn't take him long to stand up...he was till in pain.

"Just don't throw up or anything...well that's what I've heard happens when you hit a guy in his—"

"Babe...I'm okay. Relax." Seth assured me.

"How the hell did u get into my house anyway? And where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well...I was told to get you out of the house. They don't want you to worry about anything." Seth panted.

"Oh...in that case. I'll be back in 15 minutes...unless you wanna come upstairs with me." I suggested.

Seth stood up in a heart beat.

"Allow me." Seth scooped me up into his arms.

"Well you recovered fast." I mumbled as he carried me up the stairs.

"Well you know—"

"Yea yea you're a wolf blah blah blah...now put me down." I said.

Charlotte walked out of my room and stood there looking up at us.

She tilted her head...knowing Charlotte, she was trying to figure out why Seth was holding me.

"Hey Lotty!" I said as Seth finally placed me back down so I could pet her.

She began licking my face.

"Okay okay okay! Save it for later." I said pushing her off of me and continuing to walk back into my room.

"Good morning." I whispered in my boyfriend's ear.

"Happy Birthday." Seth said before leaning in to kiss me.

"Thanks..." I trailed off before leaning in to kiss him again.

Here we go...

"Uh Seth...we can do this later...we have to leave." I reminded him.

"Oh—right." He muttered with a sly disappointed look on his face.

"Mmmmhmmm." I said before pulling off my shirt and changing into another one.

"I swear today is gonna be just as crappy as it was when I turned 16." I mumbled as I started shuffling through my closet for my black skinny jeans.

"You're over thinking it Elle. It won't be bad at all. Trust me I know...I'm 18 too ya know."

"Said the adult." I muttered.

"I heard that—"

"Just kidding. And besides that there isn't much you can really do anyway. Yea, I'm 18 now which means I'm allowed to buy lottery tickets, cigarettes—ew, I can order things on an info-mercial by myself...go to clubs...and I think that's just about it." I said walking back out into my room.

"Whoa..." Seth mumbled.

"I love these jeans...they make my butt look good." I giggled as I started checking myself out in the mirror

"Anyway." Seth walked up behind me and placed his hands on my way waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"It's almost been 3 years for us." I said.

"I know..."

"Seth I've been thinking." I told him as he started kissing my neck.

Fine then...ignore what I just said Seth.

"Seth knock it off and listen to me." I said pushing his face away with my hand and walking away to grab my keys, my shoes, my jacket and my cell phone.

"Okay I'm listening—"

"Nope you missed your chance...you can find out later then." I shook my head before walking out the back door of my room.

"Ella."

"Seth." I mimicked him.

"Fine. You have my attention. Tell me what you're gonna say." My boyfriend said as he threw his hands up in the air.

I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I sang.

"Fine." Seth huffed.

"Soooo...you gonna tell me why parents are trying to kick me out of the house?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." Seth pretended to zip his lips.

"Pshhh. Fine then, be that way." I muttered under my breath.

"Before you even ask...yes I did get you something...but you'll find out later" Seth said reaching for my hand.

"If there are anymore surprises that cause me to hurt someone...I blame you. Not just because it happened to you first." I chuckled.

"So how did things go with Chloe and Gabe?" He asked me.

Hmmmm...that's a good question.

"By the time she got home last night I was about to fall asleep. I was hoping to catch up with her this morning but she wasn't home. NO ONE WAS...then you showed up out of no where." I said.

"Ohhhh—"

"I don't know what it is about Chloe...she's just different. I don't know if I'm just imagining things or she just seems to be a little more conservative than she normally is. I mean. Chloe is Chloe but I—Hmmmm I just can't get my finger on it." I thought to myself.

"I didn't get details, but Gabe said the date went really well."

"Well good...that's just good." I mumbled.

"Ella you got that look on your face...what are you thinking about—"

"I don't know Seth. It's gonna bother me until I figure it out." I snapped letting go of his hand.

"Damn it I'm sorry." My mood had quick changed.

Well this morning is going great.

"Get enough sleep last night?" Seth asked me.

"Nope." I said right away.

"I figured..."

"Gee I wonder why I'm so tired?" I asked in an obvious matter.

"Well next time I'll be sure to leave a 1 am instead of 3am." Seth suggested.

"Smart idea—Ugh who am I kidding? I like spending time with you late hours of the night...when no one knows you're at my house." I chuckled.

"Me too—"

"Just kiss me already." I demanded before bringing my face back to his.

Our brief kissing moment was interrupted by some honking at us.

"Get out of the middle of the road and get a room!" The very familiar voice shouted.

"Jared it's simple...drive around us. Better yet if ya try and run me over I'll come after you." I said.

"Psssh. My ass! Keep moving I'm on my way to go get Kim." He told us.

"Fine. Tell her I said hey."

"Sure thing. Later guys." Jared drove off.

"I'm gonna guess that we're going to the beach since were right across the road." I said.

"Yea...pretty much. That was my plan. Nothing much. We have to be back by 3pm. I promised your parents you would be back by 3." Seth told me.

"Okay enough talk—race you to the rock cave!" I said making a run for it.

I always cheat and start running before I even start talking.

"I know how we can get there faster." Seth quickly scooped me up into his arms.

"Hey!" I whined.

"I'm saving time?" Seth huffed.

"For what? Put me down!" I demanded.

Seth put me back on my feet.

"Thanks...okay so back to what I was talking about. So I've been thinking about our anniversary..." I trailed off.

"Uh huh..."

"And how you and I are really starting to get serious when we—okay I'm just gonna spit this out. Seth are you a virgin?" I asked him.

"Uhhhhh..." Seth said in am awkward tone.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIRG—"

"Ella take it easy...yea I am." Seth verified in a low tone.

"Well you didn't sound so sure." I crossed my arms.

"Well...no one's really asked me that before." Seth mumbled.

"Ohhhhhh—"

"Why? Are you a virgin?" Seth asked me.

"Well DUH! But that's not the point...Okay...it sort of is." I admittted.

"I'm...confused. Help me out here." He pleaded.

"Hmmmmmm." I thought to myself.

Slow down Ella you're getting ahead of yourself.

"Okay...so I've been thinking—"

"You already said that Ella." Seth reminded me.

"I take that back. I'll just spit it out...Seth...on our anniversary...I think it would be a good time to finally..." Okay who am I kidding.

Ella you've already said enough. You can't stop now.

"Finally what?" He asked.

"Well we've almost gotten there before—I mean—okay...let's just say...if we just so happen to get even more carried away on our anniversary...I won't stop us." I told him.

Seth's head snapped up and his eyes had suddenly gotten bigger.

"You think we're ready?"

I just nodded.

"3 years Seth...we've gotten this far. You've told me absolutely everything. You gave me this." I said pointing to the promise ring he gave me.

"I don't want to feel so hesitant about the decisions I make. I'm 18 now, meaning I'm legally an adult. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want." I said straight forward.

"O..kay—"

"Seth do you love me?" I asked him.

"You know I do." He answered that right away.

"How much?"

Seth looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously?" He asked me.

I just nodded.

"Well...let's just say there's apart of me that can really show better than I can tell you." He whispered in my ear.

"Exactly." I clued him in.

...

I gave him a second to think it over...

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

I think he just figured it out.

"Now you understand." I chuckled.

"Glad to see we're on the same page." He murmured before leaning in to kiss me.

"October 25th?" I asked.

"October 25th...wait a second...our anniversary is on a school night this year." Seth told me.

Shit.

That's a thursday.

"Well it's simple. We get together on the actual date and skip school friday...or just do it friday." I said.

"I know you're already thinking about missing school friday." Seth said right away.

"Yea pretty much. Ditch friday. I don't mind that at all." I smiled.

"Good."

Seth just pressed his forehead to mine and looked at me.

His his arms around my waist and brought me very close to him.

"What?" I smirked.

"Nothing..." He shrugged.

We kissed.

Right when the kiss had gone over about 10 seconds he stopped.

"Hey—"

"We have to go. I almost forgot." Seth said grabbing my hand and running.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to go." He told me.

"Thanks babe. That's very helpful." I smugged.

We ran all the way to the fron of my house.

"Close your eyes." Seth told me.

"Why?"

"Ella..." Seth began to say.

"Seth." I whined.

"Babe. Just do it. Close your eyes." He said.

"Fine." I said before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Just work with me here...this wasn't my idea." Seth said.

"Can we go inside now? I'm getting impatient." I said.

"We're moving. Watch up you're step..." Seth said from behind me.

Now I knew we were inside.

"Okay we're inside MY house, can I open MY eyes now?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Seth said.

I opened them and had this somewhat surprised look on my face.

Then it all went down the drain when I found that no one was there.

Now I was irritated.

"Is this some kind of joke. Cause right now this ain't funny at all." I yelled in the house.

"I—um...well this is odd—don't worry Elle—I-I-I'll fix this." Seth stuttered.

"Everyone here?" Seth yelled.

I just stood there in front of the stairs with my arms folded and back was facing the door.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a bunch of people yell from behind me.

Whoa...that actually scared me.

I turned around to see Mom, Dad, Meg, Lucy, Macy, Natalia, Nina, Kaylee, Emerson, Payton, Belinda, Skylar, Jacob, Mateo Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Gabe who was standing right next to Chloe...OMG is he hand wrapped around her waist? Along with Jared, Kim, Rik, Nate, Kyle, Brock...and the grin on my face got even bigger when I noticed that my brother was here.

"Hahaha...okay...you got me...well sort of since I was kinda expecting this. I'm just curious as to how you all got behind me so fast." I said.

"It wasn't easy. I had to get you distracted for long enough." Seth told me.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," I muttered.

"Hey Sis." Tony waved.

"Oh my God I can't believe you're here. Why aren't you in California?" I asked him before giving him a big squeeze.

"UCLA is playing Washington this week. Coach let my come up to the area a little early so I could drive up here and see you guys." He explained.

"You drove here...all the way from California?" I asked him.

"Naaaw... I took a plane, rented a car and then drove from Seattle to La Push. Wasn't long at all. But I still can't believe you're gonna graduate soon." He told me.

"Ugh don't remind me. I'm auditioning for Julliard in February." I said.

"Oh please cut the crap. I know you're gonna get in. You're just as good as her." My brother assured me.

By her...he means Sasha.

"I hope so." I shrugged.

"I know so." Tony placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So." I said clapping my hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I guess this means we can start the party now?" I said looking over at my mom.

"It's your party..." Mom reminded.

"Alright pizzas' are in the kitchen." My dad yelled.

"Sweet!" I heard all the boys yell.

"Uh—no...Before all of you...and by you I mean the boys get into all of the pizza, the girls are getting there's first." I said before the guys got even close to making it into the kitchen.

All the boys started complaining.

"Oh hush." Lucy stuck her tongue out at the boys.

"Very mature." Jared said.

Lucy just gave them a fake smile.

...

"Okay now it's your turn—"

"Finally." All the boys headed for the kitchen while the rest of us went outside in the backyard.

"So you're 18 now. How does it feel?" Lucy asked me.

"Ha please. I don't feel any different. 18 is nothing special." I shrugged.

"It is too!" Natalia gasped.

"Really...elighten me, because it doesn't feel like that...at all." I told her.

"Oh lord." Payton rolled her eyes.

"Okay so yea...you're a year older and all that jazz" Natalia started to say.

"Of course she would qoute song lyrics from Chicago." I said to the other girls.

"Hey! You're just as much of a theater geek as I am." She clarified.

"True fact. But acting is more of a second hand thing for me." I told her.

"Said the dancer." Chloe coughed.

"Oh shut up Lo! Anyway I get all of that and what not. I'm an adult now. Woohoo." I said sarcastically.

"I'm tellin' you now...you will feel much better about it once you and Seth really start to get on it." Natalia said.

I nearly choked on the bite of pizza I just swallowed when I heard her say that.

All of the girls just rolled their eyes.

"It's true. Well if you're not a virgin then you understand what I'm saying. I gauruntee...you'll feel more loos—"

"OKAY! I'm eating if that's not obvious...besides...that's already being taking care of. And all of you know what I'm talking about cough* cough* anniversary next month." I whispered trying to not look suspicious.

It took a minute for the girls to figure out what I was trying to tell them.

All at the same moment...they got the same look of realization on their faces.

"Are you serious? You and Seth are gonna do it on your anniversa—"

"New subject. The boys are coming over here right now...we should start laughing." I smiled through my teeth.

"Oh..." They just nodded.

"Laughing now." I said through my teeth.

"Ahahahahahaha."

"Okay they must have been talking about something they didn't want us to know about and now they're trying to change the subject." My brother said as him and the rest of the guys came over and sat with us.

"Um no." I said right away.

"Don't lie." Jared said.

"We're not!" Macy snapped.

"Okay enough! My party...new topic." I demanded.

The rest of the day went really well. The boys were happy to finally catch up with my brother in person...but he'll be back for christmas either way.

Everyone left at 10pm...but as for Seth, he snuck back in like always.

"So," Seth paused to kiss me.

"Did you enjoy your birthday this year?" He asked me.

"Hmmmm...let me think about that." I said before giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him.

Seth continued to kiss me. Each one got even better than the last one through out the entire 30 seconds.

"Sure." He smiled.

"By the way...thanks for the 50 bucks. I'll be sure to spend it wisely." I whispered.

"You do that." Seth said as he pulled me closer to him.

My legs had settled around his waist as he laid me down on the floor of my little room.

I kissed the corner of his mouth and our lips began to softly brush up against each other.

His hands had slid down and began to shape around my butt squeezing it tightly as our lips began to connect and pull apart over and over.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"How much?" I replied with the same amount of gentleness in my tone.

He started kissing my neck and stayed there...playing with the sensitive skin.

I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I didn't stop him. I just let it happen.

To be honest it kinda feels good.

Yes...Seth Ryan Clearwater was giving me a "hickie."

Seth stopped and just hovered over me...looking right at me.

We just layed there looking into each other's eyes.

He was trembling.

"What is it?" I asked him in curiousity.

"It's nothing...I just love you...so much." he murmured while stroking the side of my face.

I just looked right into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you to...very much." I said.

Seth moved over and layed right next to me.

"Seth?"

"Yea babe?" He replied.

"Hold me...just hold me." I whispered.

In the end I guess I could say that turning 18 is nothing special...it just so happened to be everything that I wanted it to be.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Once again I would just like to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have good feeling about 2011. Thanks for reading. I will update soon.**

**Much love :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	8. A time for talking

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 8! Hope you all like it! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! = )  
Sasha's will be coming back into the picture….so beware lol :D**

**Hope you all like it!**

**~Dazzler 916~ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

**A time for talking**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Ahhhhh the first 3 day weekend of the school year.

Senior year has already been a pain in my ass and it's only the 4th week of school :P.

I can honestly say that is was nice to sleep in on a Friday...a wet and rainy Friday.

No homework makes it even better.

I seriously had to turn in 3 essays this week. I practically had one due every other day.

But now that's over with Chloe and I are just sittin' on the couch doing absolutely nothing.

"Ugh...I'm soooo bored." Chloe sighed.

"Join the club." I mumbled.

"Can we just go somewhere? I don't care where, I just think we need to get out of the house." She suggested.

"Ehhhh. I guess so—NEW TEXT!" I jumped.

"Who is it? Do they wanna hang out? Are we gonna LEAVE!" Chloe asked anxiously.

"It's Leah. Seth's sister. You haven't met her yet but she wants to hang out today. She's over at Emily's—you've met the Uley's haven't you?" I asked her.

"That was nearly 3 years ago but yea I did."

"Well good. We're going over her house. Go get your shoes—" I began to say before Chloe interrupted me.

"News flash! Are you not paying attention to how I look right now? I'm not going over there looking like this!" She complained.

"Ya look just as good as I do. It's not like the boys are gonna be over there. Look as us. We're wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt and we have make up on. It ain't no big deal!" I told her.

Chloe just crossed her arms.

"Fine." She muttered as she walked up stairs to go get her shoes.

"Chloe eres una reina del drama." I mumbled under my breath.  
_(Chloe you're such a drama queen)_

_"_I heard that." Chloe said coming back down the stairs.

"Well good. Cause ya know it's true."

"Yea yea. Story of my life." She mumbled under her breath.

It was a quick 5 minute drive down the road to Sam and Emily's place.

"Okay get out of my car." I teased.

"We're here?"

"Yep. Come on. It's pouring!" I said before running into the house.

I could hear a bunch of familiar voiced coming from inside.

"Hello?" I said.

"Door's open!" I heard Leah say.

Chloe followed in after me.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Emily got up to hug me.

"I've missed you too Em. You remember my friend Chloe don't you?" I said.

"Of course I do! It's been a while. Good to see ya." Emily gave her a hug.

"Hey Elle!" Leah said while bouncing her nephew lighlty in her lap.

"Leah this is my friend Chloe." I said.

"Hi." Chloe waved.

"I've hears so much about you. Good to finally meet ya." Leah said to her.

Chloe and I took a seat on the couch.

When Chloe wasn't looking...Leah and Emily mouth the words..."So this is her?"

That's right...they haven't met Gabe's imprint yet.

I just nodded.

I looked over to see that Baby Aaron had a huge smile on his face as he was looking right at me.

He reached out for me.

"Hi baby!" I smiled as Leah handed him over to me.

"La la la la la" he repeated over and over while bouncing around in my lap.

Aaron rested his little hand on my cheek...then he waved at Chloe.

"Well aren't you a cutie pie." Chloe said as Aaron reached out for her hand.

"Aaron this is Chloe." I told him.

"How old is he?" Chloe asked Leah.

"Almost a year old." Leah said.

"So how is the soon to be fiance doing?" I asked Leah.

Leah just rolled her eyes and tilted her head down.

"What? You've been together long enough! He should be getting down on one knee pretty soon." I told her.

"Jon's doing good. Actually he's out with Charley and Seth fishing right now." She said to us.

"Ohhh...maybe they're talking about something important." I sang.

"I don't know...that's what I'm nervous about. Just yesterday when Jon came over. Charlie randomly invited him to go fishing with him and Seth. I kept thinking to myself that tomorrow was a horrible day to do that since it was gonna be pouring down rain but Charlie insisted on tomorrow." Leah bit her lip.

"Oooooo he's gonna get you a ring!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Ugh! This bother's me. I wish I knew what they're talking about." Leah covered her face with her hands.

"I never got the chance to ask this but...since we're on the subject of guys...how was you're date with Gabe?" I asked Chloe.

"Already on the first date? If you two keep this up he'll tell you just about everything you have to know about were—"

"Leah!" I cut her off.

I gave her a face that said SHUT UP!

"Nevermind. So where did he take you?" Leah asked Chloe.

"I'll be right back girls." Emily got up and walked into the hallway.

"Okay so we drove to Port Angeles in his car and then he took me to this little street taco restaurant place that was really really good. He said it was one of his favorite places to eat and all we did was talk. Things went to a heavy topic of why parents had suddenly decided to send me back to Spain...I was a little hesitant at first but I ended up telling him the truth. I got sent back to Barcelona because freshman year I got caught with my senior boyfriend doing...well I think you have a good idea." Chloe clued them in.

"Let me guess. All girls boarding school to help straighten you out?" Leah said.

Chloe tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

"You're good." Chloe nodded,

"Leah's just gifted like that. Nothing get's past her." I said.

"But yea...I stayed at my aunt's house and caught up with a few old friends. That was it." Chloe shrugged.

She still seemed a little uneasy about what she just said.

"So you just went ahead and told him all of the business?" I asked her.

"Yep...and he was totally understanding about it...after my long story, he told me all about his."

"Hmmmm I'm gonna guess that has something to do with Natalia. And second, Gabe never really talks about what happened with them at all. He just shrugs it off like it's no big deal!" I said in shock.

"Oh yea. He told me everything about that. Usually I just don't flat out talk to someone about that stuff, but I don't know. I just felt really comfortable around him...like I could tell him anything y'know?" Chloe explained.

"Mmmmmmhmmm...you like him." I said elbowing her.

"Yea yea." Chloe shrugged.

"Hey. Gabe's a sweet guy. He really knows how to cheer people up. He deserves someone good in his life after Natalia nearly walked all over him. I think you'd be good for him." Leah told her.

Chloe just smiled, then her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you thinking about Lo?" I asked her.

I know this look.

"I can honestly say that things were just going so well up until the point where he walked me to the door..." Chloe trailed.

"He can't be that bad of a kisser...or was he—"

"No. It wasn't like that at all. I'm sure he is but. The two of us just got really quiet and just looked at each other for a moment. Then he leaned in and I started to just go with it but then it all got ruined by this stupid little voice inside my head that I shouldn't because I have a bab—I mean because I just felt like if I let that happened then—I-I...oh who am I kidding!" Chloe got up from where she sat and started pacing back and forth right behind the couch.

"Yes I wanted to kisss him soo sooo SOOOOO bad! But I was afraid of getting attached all too quickly and I would end up in the same situation with Cody which put me in an even more difficult situation that still stands to this day due the fact that after all he's done. Cody's apologized several times and has told me that he loves me and then right when I thought that things couldn't get any better he just makes some really stupid decisions that almost cost me MY LIFE and made me even more worried when I thought that the worst was over with and it wasn't. No, things got alot worse. I didn't want him anywhere near me or my—see? I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Not even a serious one. Not after still struggling to finally settle from the last relationship I was in. Ever since Cody I—I just have this fear of getting hurt. Which is what I don't want. Everything I've done ever since I had Nor—I just ...I just." Chloe began to lose her train of thought.

"Look." Leah walked over and made Chloe sit back down.

"I totally understand what you're going through. Trust me I know the feeling and it's horrible. Just a few years ago I was in the same situation. Don't let the past hold you back." Leah told her.

"Oh no no no. No tienes ni idea de lo apretado que estoy obligado." Chloe said to Leah.

"What?" Leah didn't understand Spanish...all she knew was Hola and that's just about it.

"She said you have know idea as to how tight I'm bound...now I'm confused too." I said after translating.

"No importa." Chloe shook her head.

"Once again. I have no idea what you just said." Leah told her

"Never mind" I explained.

"Oh." Leah just nodded.

"Don't stress so much about this Chloe. I felt the same way when I first started to go out with Jon. I hadn't really been in a relationship for a while so I was very hesitant about it. Give Gabriel a chance. He'll grow on ya." Leah told her.

"Hmmmm..." Chloe just pursed her lips together to think it over.

"Judging by how much you managed to say so fast and in so little time...I'm gonna take a wild guess as to the fact that you must have been holding that in for while. Am I not right?" I asked Chloe.

"Well...um—yea pretty much." Chloe chuckled.

"Don't ya feel better now that you got all of that stuff off your chest?" Leah asked her.

"Yea...but I'm still hesitant." Chloe admitted.

"Just give it sometime. Take it slow and let things simmer for a little bit. I assure you everything will go smoothly after that."

"Thanks" Chloe chuckled.

"Ma ma?" Aaron asked in curiousity while his eyes began to wander around the room for Emily.

"I'm coming!" Emily yelled from down the hallway.

"Crap." Chloe mumbled looking at her phone.

"Who's calling you?" I asked her.

Instead of talking...Chloe just gave me the phone to see who it was.

The screen was flashing

_Incoming Call  
Cody Virtue_

"That's him?" Leah asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Give me the phone." Leah said holding her hand out.

"Well I don't think that's a good ide—"

"It will be quick I promise you that. You can trust me." Leah said.

Chloe took a breath as she were about to say something but then willingly gave the phone to Leah.

Leah hit the answer button.

"Cody right?" Leah said.

...

"Well she can't talk right now...better yet I think it would be best if ya just leave her along and quit calling her."

...

"Uh-huh...I don't care...I—It's simp—listen to me it's very sim—It's simple! Leave her alone." Leah hissed into the phone before hanging up.

"Case closed." Leah handed the phone back to Chloe.

"Wooow...why did you make that look so easy?" Chloe chuckled.

"I never really had the patience so I always made sure to keep it short...very short." Leah said.

"Better?" I asked Chloe.

"Mmmhmm." Chloe nodded.

"Chloe I think you should get a new number...and fast!" I suggested.

"My parents are already working that out. Things have been busy for them so it's gonna be a little while longer." She told me.

"Just ignore his phone calls and you'll be fine—"

"Ella!" A high pitched and very familiar voice saidd.

Kayla Uley just entered the room...loud and bubbly.

"Hey Kay what's goin on?" I smiled.

She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me...then she looked over at Chloe wondering who she was.

"Kayla this is my friend Chloe." I told her.

"Hi!" Kayla smiled brightly.

"Hello." Chloe smiled.

Kayla gave her a wave.

"For past few days all she's talking about is...Mama when is Ella gonna come over again? Mama where's Ella?" Emily said.

"I missed you too Kay." I said as I placed Aaron on the floor so he could walk around while I gave Kayla a hug.

"Hmmmm." Chloe just looked at her in an odd way and smiled.

"What is it now?" I asked her.

"Nothing...she just reminds me of my Nor—cousin—my baby cousin...Elenore." Chloe nodded.

"Oh." I shrugged.

"So how have things been going with you and Seth?" Emily.

"Good...great actually. Our anniversary is next month." I nodded.

"So what's the plan...though I'm pretty sure I just might have a good idea as to what you're gonna do." Leah said to me.

I just looked at her with this very irritated face.

"Really?" I squinted my eyes.

"Kayla come here sweetie!" Emily said urging her daughter to come over to where she was sitting.

"Does it have anything to do with..." Emily put her hands over her daughters ears and Leah covered Aaron's ear's before Emily began to finish this sentence.

"Sex?" Emily whispered before her and Leah removed their hands from the kids ears.

Shit.

Well this is just...just lovely.

I was a little tongue tied right now...

"Well—we um—we were thinking about it since y'know...I mean come on we're virgins—okay I shouldn't have said that out loud..." I wasn't making any sense what so ever.

Good job Ella May...very good job.

"I don't get why you just didn't do it the night of your birthday party since I know for a FACT. That he snuck back into your room like always and you guys were all lovey dovey in your secret room right next to your closet. I swear Elle you're lucky that your parents didn't notice the chupetón on your—"

"Chloe Estrella!" I exclaimed hitting her with one of the couch pillows.

"Do I even wanna know what chupetón means?" Leah asked in a very disturbed tone.

"Innocent ears are in the room and that's why I said it in Spanish." Chloe explained.

"Thank you Chloe." I mumbled sarcasticly.

"Chloe what does it mean?" Emily asked her.

I snapped my head back in Chloe's direction and just squinted my eyes at her.

"Starts with an H...and has the word icky in it." Chloe clued them in.

Leah and Emily where silent for a second...then their heads snapped up in my direction.

"Ella May!" Both of them said at the same time.

I chuckled lightly with sarcasm and just turned my head away so I wouldn't catch their stare.

"My little brother gave you a...thingy on your neck?" Leah hissed.

"Yea..." I said sounding very guilty.

"Oh please...walking in on those two is even worse." Chloe chuckled.

"You've done it too?" Leah asked her.

"Twice." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God did you catch them right when they had their shi—"

"Okay! Leah that's enough." I smiled through my teeth.

"Mmmhmmm." Emily shook her head.

"Did you atleast get yourself started on the pill?" Leah asked me.

"Yep." I said very quickly.

"When?" Emily asked.

"First day of school." Chloe stole the words straight from my mouth.

"She gave it to me." I tattled.

"I made her take it right before we left for school." Chloe explained.

"Well good...it should be working by the end of October." I said.

"Ella...as your future sister in law...my advice is simple...just be careful. You don't want to be super stressed out by something you didn't plan for." Leah told me.

"I know." I assured her.

"Good." Emily nodded.

"Em?"

That must be Sam.

"Living room!" Emily yelled.

The sound of wet and very squeeky shoes filled the air.

Sam and Jake's pack have been doing a lot of work together lately due to a new vampire in the area that still remains both unknown to them and the Cullens.

When all of the boys walked in...Chloe's jaw just dropped.

"Whoa." She whispered.

All of the boys walked in shirtless and covered in water from head to toe.

"¿Por qué están todos tan brillante?" Chloe said in awe.  
_(Why are they all so shiny?)_

Oh lord.

Now she had this look of concern on her face...

I'm guessing that she's wondering why they were outside...with no shirts on.

"Daddy!" Kayla screamed.

"Towels on the table." Emily said.

"I have to dry off. Hold on Kay." Sam said to his daughter.

"Hi boys." Leah waved.

"When is Seth coming back? Do you know?" Jacob asked me.

"Nope...still fishing with Charlie." I said.

"Tell him to call me later when you see him." Jake said.

"Okay." I shrugged.

Gabe was the last to walk in.

He froze up right when he caught Chloe's stare.

The expression on Chloe's face got even funnier after that.

She looked a little stunned.

"Maldita sea, él tiene un buen cuerpo" Chloe said.  
_(Damn, he has a nice body)_

"Uh...hey...Gabe." Chloe said slowly.

"H—um—hey C-Chloe." Gabe stuttered.

Things got a little silent after that.

Chloe was just a little stunned over all.

"How's senior year goin?" Jared asked me.

"Busy." I sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm just trying to get as much college credit as I can done now...second semester I'll have atleast 2 free periods. I plan on spending as much time as I can dancing." I said proudly.

"Nerd." Paul coughed.

"Hey! There is no need to hate." I told him.

"It's true..." Jared agreed with him.

"I'm not even gonna get started with you." I teased.

"Da da da da da." Aaron repeated over and over reaching for Sam to pick him up.

"Hey buddy?" Sam said lifting his son high up into the air.

"Hey Elle I think your phone is ringing." Collin said pointing to my phone which I just realized was buzzing loudly on the coffe table.

"Oh!" I gasped.

I was Seth.

"Hey." I said very quickly.

"Where are you at?" He asked me.

"Emily's...with her, the kids, Chloe, Leah and the boys just got here. Jacob wants you to call him later." I told him.

"You doing anyhing later on tonight?"

"Nope...do you want me to come over?" I asked him.

"Yea...I just...well let's just say...we need to talk. It's important." He sounded very serious.

"What's goin on?" I asked in concern.

"I think it would be best to just tell you when we're alone." He whispered.

"Seth," I quickly got up and walked outside to the porch.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a more demanding tone.

"Ella...just trust me. It's better if I tell you this when it's just us. No one else. I won't tell you now because if I do...then—look babe. We can talk later. " Seth said sternly.

"No...what it is it? Tell me now. I can hear it your voice...just tell me!" I demanded.

"Ella I have to go...I'll see you later...then we can talk—"

"You know how I am about stuff like that. It pisses me off when you say—oh Ella I have something important to tell you, we need to talk blah blah blah. And then what do you do? You say I can't tell you now. We need to talk about his in private. You've done it several times." I hissed.

"I—I gotta go babe. Come by later. Love you—"

"No Seth! Don't hang up—" I began to say before he hung up on me.

"Damn it Seth! Damn it!" I cursed lightly as I kicked my foot into the wall.

This is really gonna bug me now.

Okay...now I'm frustrated.

I walked back into the room and sat back down next to Chloe.

"What was that about?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled in an irritated way.

"It didn't sound like neither doesn't look like nothing." Emily said.

"I'll make it simple...4 simple words are not only starting to irritate me...but it just might ruin my day...if it ends badly." I shrugged.

"We need to talk?" Chloe guessed.

"Yep." I shook my head.

"Don't sweat it...it's probably nothing. Maybe he's just surprising you or something." Emily assured .

"Haha...I don't think so...the tone in his voice just sounded suspicious...and now I have this ugly gut feeling that it's something bad...like he's hiding something from me. He does it all the time and he knows how much it makes me mad. He'll be all like—Ella I have to tell you something very important and so on...so when I ask him what's wrong he goes ahead and says I can't tell you right now or we'll talk about later. I'm done with that. If he brings it up and starts talking about it then he should just go ahead and tell me! It can't be that bad? Right?" I said.

All of the boys got silent and glanced over in my direction.

Like it wasn't obvious...I knew they were listening in my conversation with the girls.

"What do you know?" I asked them in a very demanding tone.

They didn't answer.

"I know you know something..." I said.

"Uhhh..." All of them started to stuttered.

"Okay..." I pursed my lips together.

"I'll be back in a little bit...this won't take long at all." I said while I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I shouldn't have done it like that... now she's gonna be even more pissed at me.

I had a feeling that this will be going on for a good hour or so.

Good thing no one's at the house right now.

I've been getting nagged about this almost everyday and I don't think I can stand all of this extra pressure anymore.

This is it...

I'm gonna tell her...

I'm gonna tell Ella about Sasha...

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The MOMENT you have all been anxiously waiting for since She Will Be Loved will be next! I hope you all liked this chapter...it builds up right to. The next chapter will start right where we Ella left off. Thanks 4 reading! Can't wait to read all of you reviews!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	9. My relief,my worry,our breakdown

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**IT'S THE MOMENT THAT YOU ALL HAVE ANXIOUSLY BEEN WAITING FOR! PREPARE YOURSELVES... things are really starting to heat up! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! I hope you all love it!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Critical; My relief, my worry, our breakdown

(Ella's P.O.V.)

It didn't take long for me to drive up to his house.

My foot was pretty heavy on the petal...so I got there in less than a minute.

Personally...I HATE when someone calls me and says "hey I have to tell you something" and then they totally gyp you and say "I'll tell you later" or "some other time" blah blah blah.

Seth promised me no more secrets.

He promised me alot of things.

As of right now I fear that he might have broken one of those promises.

HE KNOWS that I hate when people do shit like this. HE KNOWS IT!

And that is exactly what he's doing right now.

Ugh!

This better not ruin my day.

Even if it does...there will be some major issues with him and I in the future.

Very quickly I parked my car in the grass.

I sat there for a moment trying to think of all of the very possible things he could have done that would make me mad at him.

...

...

...

...

Looking back at our past when he told me about werewolves and imprinting, I honestly don't think it could top that.

Then again I live in a world that is not even close to what everyone claimes it is.

Seth Clearwater, I hope you didn't do anything that could possibly make me avoid you for long period of time.

I'm not the type who hold grudges, but if it's necessary...oh trust me, I will.

I got out of the car and walked straight up to the door.

I knocked.

A few seconds later...Seth answered the door.

"Okay! I'm here! Tell me now!" I demanded folding my arms.

Seth didn't answer, he just gestured for me to walk in.

"So tell me! What's so important...I've got all day...so shoot." I shrugged.

"It's about Sasha." Seth put his hands in his pockets.

I don't like this already.

How lovely.

"Well what about her?" I asked sounding very irritated.

"Remember the night of the homecoming dance freshman year?"

I just nodded.

Then it all started to come back into my very vivid memory.

"All too well." I shook my head.

"Then the night you got hit by that car."

"Okay is there a reason why you're starting to bring up really screwed up incidents...okay well that one resulted with us being together but still...what's your point?" I asked him.

"You've always said that she keeps coming back to your head...like she's haunted your memory." He said.

"O...kaay." Now I'm a little concerned.

"Then it was almost a month ago...the missing poster we saw in Port Angeles."

"Seth...you know how I am about this...what do you have to tell me? Are you hiding something?" I said still throwing a bunch of questions at him.

He let out a heavy sigh and then came over to sit right next to me on the couch.

"I promised that if I ever lied to you...it would be for your own good." He told me.

"I know." I nodded.

Okay now I'm scared.

"I haven't really told you everything...there has always one thing I've been keeping from you and right now I'm not sure if what I'm about to tell you is gonna make you happy or if it's gonna make you very upset and you could hate me...for a while." Seth stammered.

"Seth, you're scaring me." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He trembled.

"Oh Seth!" I wrapped my arms around him.

Okay so this is serious...very serious.

I think he's afraid to tell me.

"You can tell me...you can tell me...I love you..." I assured him.

"Sasha's not dead...she's alive...she's a vampire...she's been one for a while now." He whispered into my ear.

That's when it hit me.

I pulled back from him.

"What?" I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

"When I had to leave you at homecoming that night because I had to take care of something?...All of those times that you've claimed that you saw her...that night you got hit by a car. You could have been killed but she saved you...or else you would have easily been killed that night...all of those times you thought you were just seeing things you weren't...you never were...it was all her...your sister...Sasha...that's what I've been keeping from you." He explained.

I feel as if some just punched me in my chest to point where I'm gasping for air.

5 years...of pain...anguish...suffering...5 years without her...

And it really fucked me up...

3 years of being here...

And he knew...

THIS WHOLE TIME?

He knew.

He never told me.

He just acted like he didn't know anything.

Suddenly I feel so stupid...so dumb...why am I such a fool?

I just sat there.

Breathing in.

Breathing out.

Taking it all in.

Letting it simmer.

"All this time...you knew...you knew...you knew...you knew...YOU KNEW...and YOU never told me?" I said in shock.

"Babe—"

"No don't baaabe me. All this time. Ya knew? This whole time? The only reason I'm repeating myself so much is because it gets even funnier when I say it aloud even more...Wow...I'm so stupid...what the hell was I thinking? My sister...MY sister...has been alive this whole time...and NOT ONCE did you bother to atleast tell me? Do you have any idea how much stress I could have easily dusted off my back? Do you have any idea how much that whole situation has been screwing me up mentally? My God—you don't even know the half of it—that's just—wow—I mean that's just great." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say anymore Seth. To be honest there isn't much—b-but why? Why Seth? Why?" I asked him.

Seth just sat back down and took a few deep breaths and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was just trying to protect you Ella." He sighed heavily.

Really?

Really?

"I was just trying to protect you Ella?...I was just TRYING to PROTECT you? Is that the best you've got...are you shitting me? Are you really shittin' me?" I was on the virge of crying now.

I felt the sudden urge to hit him...but it's not use...he wouldn't feel anything.

"Wow—I seriously want you to explain why you thought it was such a good idea to keep this from me? You honestly thought you were protecting me? Sasha's my sister...like that it isn't obvious. Did it ever occure to you that I would KILL to see her again even if it was just once. Even if was just for a minute...maybe even for an hour or two. You've come to know me all too well but now I'm starting to think that you really don't understand atleast HALF of what my brain goes through everyday. Damn it Seth I'm mentally scarred if that wasn't obvious. My whole family is. If you really knew what it's done to my family as a whole...You're always helping me, always trying to make it all better, always telling me how much you—love me. I have gone through so so so so soooo much in the past 5 years and it all leads up to this? You could have told me y'know...YOU could have told ME."

"Ella I know but—" I quickly cut him off before he could even bother to finish that sentence.

"But you could have told me. Then we wouldn't be talking about this now...and yet you claimed that you love me?" I yelled.

"May, you know I do. I always have." He said.

I began to chuckle lightly to myself.

"Really? You love me?" I asked him in disbelief.

Seth just looked at me with apologetic eyes and nodded.

"Well you know what? I'm starting not to believe that anymore...because if you really loved me...you would have told me straight away...if you LOVED me...you wouldn't have just stood there letting me suffer like I'm sort of sick animal that's never gonna get well again...if you LOVED me...you wouldn't have kept this from for so long...if you LOVE me...you would have never kept my sister a secret from me in the first place. You knew how I felt about this. You knew how much it was hurting me. You knew how sensitive I was about the situation in general. You have watched me cry and do absolutely NOTHING but talk about her...my memories...I've told you so much and I feel like you just walked all over it and lied to my face...Who the hell am I kidding—THAT IS EXACLTY WHAT YOU DID...and you CLAIM that you LOVE ME?" I cried.

Seth didn't say anything...

He just stood there.

Looking like he was about to cry.

"I bet you've actually talked to her and have seen her LOADS OF TIMES? Right?...Am I not right?" I asked.

...

...

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

He didn't even have the guts to look me in the eye.

Seth just stared down at the floor and nodded.

"And I wonder what she says to you...There's no doubt that she was angry that you wouldn't tell me...If Sasha's been a vampire for a while then there is no telling what she's hasn't tried to do...it's like you said...vampires are fast...Lord knows what hints she could have easily try to clue me in on...and then there was you...convincing me that people were being complete assholes trying to piss off all the wrong people for no reason...they were her...they must have been her—Oh my God that day when I came over your house and you had to get your freaking arms relocated because you claimed that you got in a nasty fight with a newborn vampire? She did that to you...didn't she?...that's what I thought...there must be a very logical reason as to why MY SISTER did that to you. You must have really pissed her off...not that you probably have pissed her off enough but I know my sister...and she has her limits...either way I'm sure you deserved it—yea I said Seth and you know it's TRUE!" I said right to his face.

"What were you thinking?" I cried.

"Ella—" Seth grab my hands and folded them gentley into his.

"No! Don't touch me!" I protested before going over to sit on the couch.

I placed my head in bewtween my knees and started taking deep breaths.

This is what my body needed.

"I kept it a secret to protect you...not just because she was a vampire...but it was because I knew that you weren't mentally ready for something big like that to interfere with what was slowly starting to settle into your head...acceptance. You were slowly starting to accept the fact that whether Sasha came back or not you know that things would still be differemt...alot different than you would expect...almost to the point where it just hits you and you're startled. You weren't ready Ella...you weren't ready to take it all in. I've watched you suffer way too much and if I would have told you then I feared it was just gonna mess with your mind even more. Things would be different if Sasha were plain old human like she used to be...but it's not like that anymore...and I know it would stress you out even more knowing that you woukd have to keep Sasha's existence a secret from your family. It was so hard for me to keep that from you...trust me it drove me and Sasha crazy...she knew it was gonna take some time...after a while she just got very impatient...which put in a situation that you pretty muc figured out on your own. To be honest...I thought your reactions would be a little more in a happy sense as opposed to how things have been going for about the past hour...keeping this from you was hard...but I was wrong...telling you was harder." He explained.

As much as I tried my hardest to believe...I couldn't.

Right now there is a wall that slowly starting to build its way between us.

My anger and shock is preventing me from trying to forgive...just a little...but it's not enough.

"No...that's where you're wrong." I snapped angrily while pointing my finger in his face.

More tears starting pouring down my cheeks.

I didn't even have to look in a mirror to see if my eyes were red.

I had a feeling they were completely bloodshot.

I've cried so much.

"You are wrong on so many levels that if you tried stacking each level up one by one...the entire fucking tower would fall down before you even finish putting half of them on top of each other. Who assigned YOU the role of being MY freaking psychiatrist? Huh? Since when did you decided to start making decisions for my life? But that's just it Seth! You don't know! You dont' how the hell I COULD HAVE REACTED if you would have told me this A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO! I could have had a COMPLETELY different reaction. ALL THIS TIME!" I yelled once again.

"YOU. LIED. TO. MY. FACE!" I shouted while throwing my fist continuosly at his chest.

"YOU promised me that if you ever lied...it would be for my own good...NEWS FLASH! That wasn't for my own good. IT WASN'T and it's THE TRUTH!" I spat.

"Babe...I'm so sorry...I am. You have no idea how muc—"

"Are you done with the shitty excuses...cause I don't really want to be here anymore. I can't believe I'm still looking at your face because right now, WORDS CANNOT describe how disgusted I am with you. For now you can just—okay so it's simple...right now you can just leave me the hell alone. Goodbye Seth." I said in a cold tone.

And with that...I slammed the door on my way out.

Suddenly things don't feel right anymore...and I'm scared.

I don't wanna lose him and I know he doesn't wanna lose me...

Still my mind tells me otherwise.

I feel like we've stopped breathing...we're slowlyy starting to lose ourselves.

Now I know I was right...

I was never going crazy.

It was a real...she was real...I mean she is real.

She's ALIVE!

All these years...My family has grieved her loss for soooo long. It took us nearly 7 months until we started to become ourselves again.

But I took the longest.

A year is what it took for me.

Oh trust me—I was a mess.

Didn't eat...didn't sleep...my grades were horrible...all F's and one D.

I stopped talking to my friends...people got sick of waiting so some of them just gave up on me and then the others who were very patient took the time to wait it out.

I wanted isolation...to be away from everything and everyone.

Everything changes now...Sasha was never really gone. She was close and now I have this feeling that she was watching us...she always has been.

Keeping me away from my sister never really protected me.

Sasha always has ways of getting around whether people liked it or not.

So in that case, I've seen her before...but she hasn't really changed.

If only I could see her now...

Would it make things better if I just talked to her...

Or should I wait it out and just think things over for a while.

I drove my car back to the house and left it there.

I didn't want to go inside.

I needed air...

I ran...and I didn't care if it was raining.

I need to be alone.

So then I find myself at the beach.

In a rock cave where it's nice and dry.

I feel safe.

Alone.

Yet I'm still so angry.

It's hopeless...I'm helpless.

To think that I had everything figured out.

I was wrong...so now there is ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING to do except sit here sulking in my WRONGNESS.

I feel so broken.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed it! It may have seemed short but lot's of drama happened in so little time. Thank you so much for reading! = D**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	10. Critical Truth

**I do not own twilight…all belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here is Chapter 10! Things are really starting to get hectic with Seth and Ella...there is still lots more to come. I can't wait for all of you to see what I have in store. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve lol**

**Sorry it took me a while to update. This week was soo busy for me. My school is doing Grease for the musical this year. The auditions and callbacks went well...but they were soooo long. But needless to say I'm proud that I have been casted as RIZZO! :D**

**Hope you all like it!**

**~Dazzler 916~ **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Critical Truth**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_September 29th, 2012_

Insomnia is what's taken over my body.

I was at the beach yesterday until about midnight.

I finally convinced myself to go home after remembering that I had ballet in the morning.

For once I didn't really want to go...but Madame told me that today was very special and everyone must be there ON TIME!

Lord knows what she's planning for us to do this time : P.

I quickly got dressed into my dancing clothes and went to the bathroom.

Just as I was starting to fix my hair back into a bun...Chloe walked in.

"You never came back to Emily's and you didn't come home till one o'clock in the morning." Chloe put her hands on her hips.

I continued to put my hair up in a bun...trying to ignore what she said.

"Ella." Chloe said.

I didn't answer.

"I'm your best friend chica...you know you can tell me anything. I know something happened yesterday...what happened with Seth?" She asked me.

"I don't even wanna talk about it and that's all I have to say." I muttered coldly.

"Well that's okay...I'm here if ya ever wanna talk about it." Chloe said.

"Yea—but I don't wanna talk...not now... I have to go. See ya later Lo." I said before walking very fast back into my bathroom to get the rest of my stuff.

To be honest I have a really good feeling that I'm gonnna get a lot of phone calls and text messages today...and I AM NOT...gonna answer a single one.

Especially from...my boyfriend.

I don't even feel like hearing or saying his name right now.

I just might break something from just the thought of him.

"I'm leaving love you guys bye!" I said going down the stairs.

"Ella wait!" I head my mom say.

I stopped right before putting my hand on the door knob.

"Yea." I mumbled.

"Did you eat something?" She asked me.

"No ma I didn't—I'm not hungry and no I don't wanna talk about what happened yesterday with Seth. Dad can stay out of it too." I snapped before walking out the door.

And that was just a tiny little sample of my mood.

My God I'm so ANGRY!

This is really gonna bug me.

Just when I thought this morning couldn't get any "better"...HE starts calling me.

I'm not answering that phone.

I'm driving anyway so it's against the law.

Hate to break the law.

I hit the end call button to turn off the noise.

I was driving a little faster than usual because I was a little determined to get there early.

It took me about 20 minutes to do it.

Thank God there is an empty parking spot right in front the studio.

Today might just be my lucky day...NOT.

I was so frustrated I nearly dropped everything that was in my bad out on the sidewalk.

"Great." I muttered.

"I think you dropped these." An unfamiliar voice said.

I looked up to see a boy who looked like he could be the same age as I am holding my pointe shoes.

Brown hair, brown eyes...well built...not even close to...my boyfriend...boyfriend but close...enough.

STOP it Ella...you have a boyfriend...he imprinted on you. Don't even think about it.

"Oh. Well um...thanks." I winced.

"How long have you been dancing?" He asked me.

"14 years. Started when I was 4." I shrugged.

"So you really must be the shit." He assumed.

I chuckled at the thought of what he had just said...somewhat funny...wasn't really worth laughing...but at the same time awkward since I have no idea who this guy is.

"A little too vague...don't realy know how to answer that—gotta go bye." I said standing back up and heading for the door.

"Allow me. I'm headed in here too." The boy said as he kindly opened the door.

"Is it just me or do I sense that you following me is just plain out odd." I asked him.

"Take it easy. I'm here to do the exact same thing you are. Dance." He said proudly.

"Hahaha—you're joking right?" I teased.

"I don't look like a dancer to you—"

"More like an athelete. Perhaps an ex-basketball player?" I guessed.

"Been playing since 6th grade. Varsity junior and half of sophomore year...then I tore my a.c.l" He explained.

"Ouch...either way I guessed right." I said taking off my jacket and sweatpants.

"Doc said basketball most likely wasn't gonna be my future. He suggested that I find something else and then told me dancing would be a good activity."

"Let me guess...Hell no I'm not gonna do that, then you made some joke about guys that dance are gay which is so NOT true and then after thinking about the fact that you could easily get out of shape and loose your killer body you thought. It wouldn't hurt to try and then you ended up liking in and the rest is history." I said.

"Close enough. You're good." The boy nodded.

"Eh." I shrugged before dropping down into my middle splits.

"I'm Brandon Thomas Matthews the iii...but everyone just calls me Randy." He said in a very theatrical tone.

How cheezy.

"Ooooo hand me down...how generous." I chuckled.

He just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hey—"

"I'm sorry that was a joke...I had a very well let's just say—I had a very unpleasant yet shockingday yesterday and I've been in this really crappy mood. So don't take it personal." I apologized.

"None taken. And I'm sorry to hear that. I hope this day will be better for you." Randy smiled.

"Thanks, but as far as I know. I don't really think so—"

"Let me guess...someone you are very close with is a VAMPIRE and you just found out.!" Randy said trying to sound even more theatrical

Whoa...scary...creepy...a little nervous...and a little freaky.

"That was a joke right?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"Okay I shoudn't have done that. My little sister is into all of those Daylight saga books and it's all she talks about. I was hoping my horrible scary voice impression would make you laugh. Obviously that was an epic fail..." Randy trailed off.

"No comment." I mumbled.

"Ahhhh." He just nodded.

"Sounds like a lot crap went down yesterday." He said.

"Ha! You have no idea—Great." I muttered.

My phone started ringing.

I wasn't answering.

"You gonna answer that?"

"Hell no." I said grabbing pointed shoes out of my bag and started putting them on.

"So who's...Seth?" Randy looked at my phone to see who was calling.

"It's no one...no one I feel like talking to right now." I said quickly.

"He your boyfriend?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who I just met about 5 minutes ago. I don't really know you." I said coldly.

"I'm Brandon. Used to be jock then started dancing. I'm a senior at Forks High School go Spartans—"

"Booooo—" I began to tease.

"Ohhh and for the record the Spartans are gonne kick the Wolves ass this year in sports." He bluffed

"Last time I checked we beat you last Friday at the football game." I clarified.

It's a true fact.

The score was 47 to 28.

"Ella!" I heard Belinda's voice shout.

"Hey Lindy." I smugged.

"Belinda Gordon." Randy shook his head and smiled.

"Randy Matthews? I haven't seen you since freshmen year!" Linday squeeled.

"Says the girl who didn't even bother to come back and visit after transfering schools." Randy muttered.

"Don't start this again." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna guess you two know each other?" I asked.

"Since pre-school." They both said.

"Okay Randy go away I need to talk to my friend." Belinda said she quickly pushed him away.

"She proabably won't say anything—"

"I'm one of her best friends shut up and go away. Go flirt with the other girls that over there...though I highly doubt they're up for it." Belinda snapped.

"Ouch...that's just cold." Randy said.

"Bye...okay so I heard you and Seth got into a MAJOR fight yesterday. All of us...tried to call you and text you about a million times yesterday. What happened? Did you guys break up?" Belinda said.

"Everyone knows? That's just great..." I shook my head sarcasticly.

"Well we all know you weren't so happy with him yesterday but we don't know why? What happened? All of us are worried. You two are like cutest freaking couple ever! I hope you guys don't break—"

"Linda I love you...but right now I need my space because I'm not really in the mood and I don't want people putting ideas in my head about breaking up with him. Lord knows how many messages and missed calls I have." I told her.

"I'm gonna guess some where close to a hundred." Belinda shrugged.

"Eh I don't know...I'm surprised I'm actually talking to people right now. I pretty much isolated myself from everyone yesterday. I was at the beach till about a hallf hour after midnight." I said.

"Hey do you know why there are guys coming to our class? I'm just curious."

"No idea. Maybe it's apart of Madame's plan. Though I'm not sure being around guys is a good idea for me." I told her.

"Okay well I'm gonna go over there and talk to Marina."

"Go ahead." I shrugged.

This is just odd.

15 if us girls...and 15 boys...what is Madame up to?

Okay now it just hit me.

"Okay everyone settle down!" I heard Madame yell.

All of us got silent...very fast. She hates when it takes us forever to stop talking.

"Boys on this side of the room and girls on the other. Quickly!" She told us.

Everyone started to complain.

"Now." Madame said facing the girls.

"As you know...our first recital will be in January instead of December. Why you may ask?...well this recital will be showcasing you and only you...mostly my girls who are getting ready for college and plan on doing dance as their major. This is your chance to really show everyone what you've got...you never know who will be there to watch. I give you complete freedom—well not complete freedom—but I want you to be creative. Dance with a group, dance with a partner...or do a solo—you can do 2 if you want that is my limit on solos. BUT...you will be performing some pieces choreographed by me in which you will be dancing..." Madame paused.

"With a partner." She gestured towards the boys.

Everyone started chatting incessantly but you could tell they were excited.

I felt like a total party pooper for not being so excited.

"Ella. Center." Madame said.

I did as she said and walked straight to the center of the floor.

"Fourth position." She instructed.

"Remember that little bit of choreograpy we worked on the other day?" Madame asked me.

I nodded.

Madame simply gave me this look that said "you know what to do".

So I stood there at the ready...trying to focus in on what she wants me to do.

"Be ready." Madame said looking over at one of the boys.

I wasn't sure which one...but if we're partner dancing the better not drop me.

I heard the music start.

I slowly went up into pointe and began to do the first few counts of fouttes, I slowed down and moved into a simple arabesque.

Then I could feel someone's hands wrap around my waist.

Instead of flinching like some imature little kid I just went with it as I was assited to do a penche on pointe.

"Very nice...now arabesque penché down and promenade" Madame said sounding very satisfied.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." A scarcely familiar voice whispered as I began to bend down on pointe into the penché in which Randy was assisting me in.

My eyes just widened as he began to slowly go into to the movement of the promenade in which I was still on pointe. My face was fairly close to the floor.

Please don't drop me.

Please don't drop me.

"Slowly bring her back up into arabesque and support her frame..." Madame had instructed him.

I held my breath...to my surprise it went well.

"Very good..." Madame was impressed...so far so good.

"Close feet...and finish in fifth." I heard Madame say.

"Good Ella very good...now prepare for the arabesque lift. Randy really use your strengths to lift her into the air effortlessly"

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

"Keep your feet movements small...arabesque...and lift."

I closed my eyes for dear life...and he did it.

The girls just looked at me with this shocked expression on their faces.

_I have to do THAT!..._that's probably what's going through their minds right now.

"I've only done lifts a few times and the last time I did someone dropped me so that's what always gets me nervous.

"Back down...and finish...excellent you two." Madame applauded.

I smiled weakly.

"Not bad ballerina." Randy said.

"Don't push my buttons. I could easily kick you in the hoo ha right now if I wanted to just so I could blow off some steam...but I'm choosing not to because I'm a good person...better yet let's just say that you got touched by an angel" I smiled fakely through my teeth.

"These two...are a prime example of what you all will be doing. That was indeed very impressive. I will pair everyone off...starting with you two." Madame turned towards Randy and I.

"Cool." Randy shrugged.

"Mmmmmm." I smiled sarcasticly.

"So what did you think?" Randy said as I walked off to sit by the bench in the window while everyone was else was getting paired off.

"Not bad." I shrugged.

I wasn't really paying attention.

"It doesn't sound like it—"

"Once again I'm not in the mood so please don't waste your time—to be honest you're not bad at all...be sure you put your hands in the right place next time on the lift. Your hand should have been placed right in the middle of my thigh and it was very close to touching my ass!" I snapped.

Randy just nodded as his face got a little red.

"Ella." Madame called.

"Yes?"

"You seem a little tense today though I must say you did an excellent job. Is something troubling you?" She asked me.

"Well...let's just say thigs didn't go so well with my boyfriend yesterday—but I'm not gonna let that affect my dancing." I told her what she wanted to hear.

"Everyone break for 10 mintues!...there's lots to do today so just shake it off for now...cool off later—and take it easy on Brandon." She said.

I just let out a very heavy sigh and nodded.

I was pretty quiet for the rest of the class...danced alot...but didn't say much.

But I was glad that people refrained from bothering...not that it wasn't obvious that I wasn't upset or anything.

Class just finished and I got packed up as fast as I could before going straight to my car.

"Ella wait!"

It was Randy.

"What?" I said in a very irritated tone of voice.

"What?" I said in a very irritated tone of voice.

"I think I might have something that will cheer you up." He smiled.

"Really." I titled my head down.

"My car is around the corner—" He began to say before I cut him off.

"Oh hell no! Goodbye!" I said opening the back seat door.

"What?...oh...NO! No no no no no no no! I did not mean it like that." Randy said very fast after realizing what I was beginning to think he meant.

"Now you get why that sounds odd?" I asked him.

"Yea I get it...do you have a minute?"

"Like I said I'm not really in the mood to—" I began to say before he cut me off and began to drag me down the sidewalk.

"Trust me. It won't take long at all." Randy assured me.

This is probably one of the LAST THINGS I WANT TO DO RIGHT NOW.

Within a few short seconds we right around the corner...by his car.

"Just stand here." He made me stop.

What the hell am I doing?

Ella what is wrong with you.

Ya don't even know the guy.

"I only use these when I find them to be necessary...in your case...I think you could use two."

"Two what?" I asked in confusion.

"Beers." Randy said holding one in each hand.

My eyes just widened.

I've never drank.

Drinking leads to getting drunk...and a possible addiction...which is what I try to avoid when it comes to my future dancing career.

"Okay...I'm gonna leave now." I said slowly starting to back away.

"Wait..."

"I've only known you for all of about 3 hours and really starting to get on my nerves..." I snarled.

"Keep em' with you just in case." Randy said placing them in my bag.

"Are you done?" I asked impatiently.

"See ya later." Randy said getting into his car.

"This is rediculous." I mumbled to myself as I started to walk back to my car.

I put my stuff into the back seat and drove off...

So much was still racing through my head right now.

After driving for almost 10 minutes I pulled over...

I was in the middle of the woods.

I couldn't think straight...

I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this.

Feeling very resentful...I quickly grabbed the beers out of my duffle bag and started chucking them down like crazy.

It tasted kinda gross...and I didn't care.

I needed this.

I finished the last few drops of beer witha very LOUD burp.

To be honest I don't know if I'm drunk.

I only drank 2.

So that's not bad at all.

But it wasn't enough...I wanted more.

That's when I noticed a third bottle that had not been opened sitting at the bottom of my bag.

Thank you Jesus.

I quickly popped it open.

Who would have thought that this bottle opener keychain that's in the shape of a ballet shoe would ever come in handy.

I raised the bottle in the air.

"Here's to you Seth...wish ya could of told me sooner...and Sasha...good to know you haven't really been gone..."

And so I drank.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have a feeling that this isn't what you all expected...but don't worry...Sasha's coming up! Hope you all liked it!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	11. Critical Results

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here is chapter 11! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! To think As Long As You're With Me is almost at 100 reviews! Maybe we can there by chapter 12! Keep it up :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Critical Results**

**(Seth's P.O.V.) **

_October 1st, 2012_

Three days...and she won't answer any of my phone calls...she won't even answer any of my text messages.

I feel completely useless.

Almost like half of me just got thrown in the trash.

She doesn't wanna see me.

What was I thinking?

I shouldn't have kept that secret from her...not this long.

She hates me...

The love of my life hates me.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

Will we still be together?

Is Ella gonna break up with me?

I can't stop thinking about what she might do.

"OKAY! I'm done!" My sister yelled barging into my room.

"Leah go away." I moaned into my pillow.

"Do you even know what today is?" She asked me.

I didn't answer, I just pulled the covers over my head.

"It's monday. You have school. Mom said you better get up and out of this house. You've done absolutely NOTHING but stay inside this room for the past 3 days. So get your lazy ass up out of bed." Leah snapped while yanking the covers off my bed.

The lights turned on and I squinted my eyes.

"Get out off my room!" I spat.

"Not until you get up..." Leah folded her arms.

I wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

Especially at 6:30 in the morning.

"Screw you." I muttered.

"Fine then...be that way..." Leah said before walking out of the room.

I got up to close the door and turn off the lights.

Finally...now I can back to sleep.

A few short minuted later, she comes back into the room.

The lights came back on.

I growled.

Then a very cool splash of water hit me and got all over my face and my chest.

"What the FUCK!" I jumped out of bed.

"Quit being such a loner, face the music and go to school!" Leah slammed the door before walking out of my room.

Now I'm just angry about this whole situation.

I'm angry at myself.

I'm angry with Sasha.

I'm angry with everyone...all except Ella...she was the victim.

This is all my fault.

How am I supposed to fix this when our anniversary is in 24 days.

All of a sudden the world seems to be a lot less brighter than I always thought it was.

The only thing that matters is her.

But right she wants nothing...nothing from me.

Damn it I found her drunk in her car on the side of the rode...

Chloe started freaking out because Ella didn't come home yet so she called me and asked me to go find her.

It didn't take me long at all...

She was in her car on the side of the road blasting her music with the windows down.

Ring a ding ding.

**~Saturday {Day 2} 9/29/12 at 5:30pm~**

Never in my life did I ever think I would see her like this...

Ever.

Her feet are sticking out the window, her hair is down, he head is layed back on the passengers seat.

Her eyes are closed and she's humming to herself.

Not to mention the empty bottle in her left hand...3 more were on the floor.

"Ella?" I said.

She opened her eyes and just stared at me.

"Heeelloooo" Ella slurred with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Enjoying my Saturday...care to join me?" She said trying to sit up.

That didn't work out so well...she just hit her head on the floor.

"Ow." She whined.

"Okay." I quickly opened the door and helped her up.

"My head hurts." Ella slurred.

"I can imagine...just wait till you wake up in the morning." I told her.

"You wanna something funny?...I've never drank before...I've only had 4 beers and I'm not even drunk yet." She said.

"Where the hell did you get beer from?"

"Oh this new guy I met at ballet. He's kinda hot...kinda of annoying...he's my dance partner...but he said they would help relieve stress...hey did you know that my older sister is a vampire?" Ella told me.

Great...

I strapped her into the passengers seat and then got into the driver's seat.

Good thing Ella didn't do anything reckless to her car...or lose her keys.

I'm definitley not taking her home...Lord knows what could easily come out of her mouth.

"Are you taking me home?" She asked me.

"Like that...hell no?" I said turning the car around.

Ella's phone started ringing.

"Hey Chloe!" Ella yelled into her home. It was more like a scream.

"What the hell? Where are you?" I heard Chloe yell.'

I took the phone from Ella.

"I found her...she's drunk—"

"What!"Chloe shrieked.

"I know...it's a mess—"

"You better not bring her home. Not now and not like that. Just take her someplace where she won't get caught. Her parents would effing kill her...and then probably hunt you down thinking it was all your fault...I'll try and stall if I have too." Chloe said all too quickly.

Technically it is partially my fault.

But Chloe doesn't need to know why.

"Kay thanks...bye." I hung up the phone.

"I never said you could use my phone! Ella said.

"I can't believe this." I said to myself outloud.

"Hahaha... You know what? I can't believe you still kept my sister a secret from me." Ella giggled in a very childish tone.

My God this is horrible.

I don't think what she said was suppost to be funny...but she wouldn't stop laughing.

My girlfriend is very interesting when she's drunk...and I don't mean that in a good way.

"Wait till I tell my family...they're gonna be so excited—"

"Ohhh noooo...I'm not gonna let that happen." I said immeadiatley.

I couldn't really think of any good place to take her.

I decided to take her to the Cullens' at the last minute.

They would help...

But for my sake, maybe Sasha won't be there...

Rosalie was sitting out on the porch when I drove up.

"Whose been drinking?" She asked me.

"Rosalie!" Ella yelled as she opened the door to get out...she fell out of the car face first.

Half of her body was on the ground while her legs still managed to stay inside the car.

Rosalie was right by her in a short second.

"Jesus Ella what have you been doing—"

"Rosalie...you'll never guess what I found out Friday..." Ella cut her off.

"What?" Rosalie snapped her head up at me.

"My sister is a vampire...and this guy...is a werewolf...isn't that gre—" Ella lost her balanced and ended up hitting her head on side mirror.

She's a dancer...isn't she suppost to have good balance?

"I keep hitting my head." Ella said cluelessly.

"Help me." I begged.

"Take her inside." Rosalie said.

I scooped Ella up into my arms.

"Hey Rosalie...you have a bunch of glitter all over your face!" Ella said noticing the glimmer Rosalie had when the sunlight hit her.

"Do you know how much she drank?" Rosalie asked me in concern.

"When I found her, she had an empty bottle in her hand and 3 on the floor right next to her." I explained.

"Alice! Get out here...NOW!" Rosalie yelled.

"So you finally told her...what a lovely result." Alice said standing right in front of me.

"Seth take me home." Ella demanded trying to wiggle out of my arms and sat on the steps.

"Not like this." I said.

"No...Take me home..I want to go home...NOW!" Ella protested and it didn't sound convincing at all.

"No. We're gonna stay here until you're sober. Unless you wanna remain grounded for the rest of your life."

"Seth. Take. Me. Home." Ella said coldly.

"Suit yourself." I said before picking her up again. This time I just used one arms and threw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!"

"Nope." I said.

She tried kicking but it wasn't working...it just resulted in her hitting her head on the wall as we walked in.

"Cooperate with me here and you won't get in trouble." I said.

"I'm getting dizzy...put me down." Ella said to me.

I just ignored her as I carried her up the stairs.

"The bathroom's right there." Alice said pointing down the hall.

"What the hell happened to her?" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

"Long story." I mumbled.

"Seth—" Ella began to say before I put her down.

"OKAY!" I yelled placing Ella down on the bathroom floor.

Before I could even walk in, Ella slammed the door in my face.

It got quiet for a minute...then the sound of what I think is Ella vomitting came from inside the bathroom.

"How much did she drink?" Emmett asked me.

"About 4 beers...I found her car parked on the side of the road with her feet sticking out of the window and the music blasting. It wasn't that hard finding her." I told him.

"Was someone looking for her in the first place?"

"Her friend started freaking out. Ella was supposed to be home almost 2 hours ago...so I phased and went looking for her...and there she was." I shrugged.

"Did ya tell her about her sister?"

I just nodded. The look on my face was pretty obvious.

"That bad?" Emmett asked.

"Don't get me started on that one—"

"You told her?" Sasha came out of no where.

"You happy now?" I snarled.

"To be honest...not really...especially witht this outcome." Sasha gestured towards the bathroom door.

"Well that's just great. Go ahead. Go! Talk to her. See her. Hug her. Whatever ya want. She hates me." I snapped.

"No she doesn't." Sasha said right away.

"That's bull shi—"

"It's true...she's in more of state of shock then in a state of hating you...okay well sort of."

"Thank you Sasha." I started walking away.

"Seth. I've known that girl alot longer than you have...there are some things you just have to learn the hard way with her. Trust me. My family's been through that. Mom always said Ella and I were way too much alike." She told me.

"No shit sherlock." I mumbled.

"Lighten up!" She punched my arm.

"Okay so I admit some...okay so most of my actions were a little bitchy on my part because right when I found out that I could still have a close relationship with atleast someone in my family that would coincidentaly know about vampires and you dogs—I mean wolves at some point...I got excited...too excited...and it became my main priority. I got my hopes way too high and way too soon before considering the fact that this was gonna take time. I was impatient—which is what made me a little repulsive when came to seeing my sister."

"A little?" I wanted to be sure I heard her right.

"A lot...from what my sister's mind tells me...she's a little angry and shocked right now. But she doesn't regret saying any of things she said to you. They were half true...you never know what her reaction might have been. She actually wouldn't have freaked out on you as much if you just told her alot sooner...like when you told her that you were a wolf."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever come across a time machine." I said sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't wanna see me yet. She knows she's not ready. Then there's you...you're on her mind 99.9% of the time as always and right now she—ewwww." Sasha got a disguste look on her face.

"What?" I was a little confused.

"My gum!" We all heard Ella say.

"Ella don't. Please don't it's gross!" Sasha whispered to herself.

"Ella what are you doing?" I said knocking on the door hoping she would open it.

"My gum...the toilet." Ella slurred.

It took me a second really figure that all out.

"Don't grab it. That's bad." I said to her in a tone that sounded like an adult talking to a child.

"It taste funny." Ella said.

"That's it—" I kicked the door opened.

Ella was lying down on her back...chewing the gum that fell in toilet...and I know for fact she didn't flush it yet.

My girlfriend was chewing on A.B.C gum that fell in a vomit infested toilet.

"Humans these days." I heard Emmett mumble.

"Spit the gum out..." I said making her sit up and holding my hand in front of her mouth while using my other hand to hit her cheek urging to spit it out.

She just gave me a blank stare.

"Gum. Out. Now!" I said.

"Fine." Ella spit her gum out in my hand and I threw it in the trash.

"Why did you have to take this all the hard way?" I said holding her in my arms.

"I'm still mad at y..." The last part of Ella's sentence ended up being cut short. Either I way I have pretty good idea what she was going to say.

She pretty much passed out in my arms.

"A drunk teenager at our house...well that's a first." Alice chuckled to herself.

"I'm guessing this means you could take her home now—"

Sasha's cut off mid sentence.

Ella's phone started ringing.

"That's probably Chloe...hey um—Ella's out—"

"I'm gonna guess that she's out by now soooooo...Her parents just went out to run some errands. Bring her home now. Go through the back door of her room. I'll leave the door open." Chloe hung up before I could reply.

"Poor girl...she's had a lot of stuff happen to her in the past couple years." Sasha said.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You're talking about Ella? Right?" I asked her.

"No...Chloe."

"What happened to her—"

"You'll find out soon enough. It's not really my business to share. That's all I'm gonna say." Sasha shrugged.

For once I'm kinda glad to see that Sasha and I aren't screaming at each other for once.

"I'm with you on that one." She mumbled.

Dang mind readers...there are times when I wish my thoughts could just stay in my head.

I was able to carry Ella out with out her trying to fight this time.

"Take this with you. I will help her with that nasty headache she's gonna wake up with later." Carlisle handing me a little bottle of asprin before I put Ella in the back seat of her car.

"Thanks—"

"Seth?" Sasha called out.

I turned around.

"When she's ready...bring her here."

I just nodded.

**8:30pm**

She hasn't woken up once since she passed out.

But I know she's okay...the somewhat steady beat of her heart is what's assuring that she's alright.

Her parents are home and Chloe is the only one who knows that I'm here in her room...watching her sleep.

I've done nothing but sit here and hold her in my arms for about the past hour or so.

Lucky for me her parents haven't come in to check on her once, but they know that she's home...Chloe's been stalling for me...telling Ella's parents that she didn't want to be bothered.

If that wasn't obvious.

I got up and gentley placed Ella back down.

I had to give her a break from the heat.

That's when I noticed a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper all over the desk...there were even more scattered on the floor.

Being curious. I picked one up and unfolded it up.

I almost choked after reading what it said.

The words had lines going through all of them like they were scribbled out.

Ella's handwritting for sure.

_Seth, I think we should take a break..._

Take a break?

That hit me hard.

Maybe she was just messing around.

I threw the paper back on the ground and picked up another one.

_Seth, I don't really know what to say write now. This is too much for me to handle.  
I'm starting to think that "us" being together isn't such a good idea right now...especially  
after what's been shared yesterday. Try to understand..._

This one had a few smudges in some places.

Her tears stained the page.

This is what she's been doing ever since she got home that day?

I kept looking through all of them

_#3-  
I love you, and I know you know that...but right now my gaurd is being  
put up and I can't handle this right now...being with you is what I think  
I need to take a break from_

_#4-  
I'm sick of this. No more secrets. You lied. I'm done with you_

_#8-  
Seth, I'm breaking up with you. End of discusion. Just leave me alone_

_#13-  
I can't believe you. All this time. I love you Seth. I really do.  
But now those 3 words that I always say to you are different now...  
"I loved you"_

_#18-  
I need time...do me a favor and just give me some space.  
I just have to think this all over._

_#29-  
I loved you_

_#33-  
I don't want to be with you anymore._

_#34-  
This isn't working. It's not you it's me. _

_#43-  
I guess this changes things. Completely.  
This is a bit of a shock for me. You don't know  
how hard it's gonna be to keep this from my family.  
I wish you never told me in the first place...Then I would feel less guilty.  
Damn it Seth! Why did you have ruin everything? Huh?  
For once I felt as if my life was almost perfect_

_#50-  
I've decided I want nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with you anymore.  
Don't call me. Don't look at me. Don't bother asking me for a damn pencil in class.  
I can't handle this. Not now. I'm breaking up with you and that's final. Do what you  
want. Enjoy your life...and stay the hell out of mine. We're done._

_~Ella May_

That one really plunged the knife into my heart.

I had this gut feeling that she was gonna give me this one.

#50

It's still in the notebook.  
It was written in her best handwritting. I could tell by how there wasn't a single flaw on any of the words. She signed her name at the bottom.  
Finished.

It wasn't torn out yet...but I have this feeling...she's gonna give this to me...and I wasn't suppost to see this yet.

It's over.

Ella is breaking up with me.  
Simple as that.

How the hell am I suppost to react to this.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was very harsh...but still soft.

I turned around.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I said.

"Do I look okay to you? Huh?" Ella snapped.

She looked really tired.

I don't really know what to say.

"I was trying to help you." I said trying to be resonable.

Ella tried to get up but quickly sat back down after managing to stand for a good second or two.

"Fother Mucker my head hurts like a bitch." Ella said placing her hands on her face.

"Congratulations...you're in the middle of a hangover." I muttered.

Her head snapped up and narrowed her eyes.

"What were you thinking? Drinking in the first place and getting yourself drunk? You could have gotten severely hurt. I practically saved you from getting into a lot of trouble from your parents." I said.

"Well pin a rose on your nose Seth. That can be your little good deed for the day. I was having a bad day—gee I wonder why—and a friend was simply trying to help me out. Don't worry about it Seth. I'm still trying to get over this here. I never asked you to help me. I could have handle this on my own...regardless if I don't remember much...I can take care of myself ya know."

"What's this then?" I asked holding the notebook up in the air.

"That's none of your business. Put that back!" Ella snarled.

"Are you gonna break up with me?" I had to get that out before she could say anything else.

"Leave...now." Ella snarled.

"You've asked me alot of questions and I've answered every single one...just this once...answer mine...are gonna break up with me?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes.

Unsure of what she felt was necessary.

Tears rolled down her face.

"I don't know." She trembled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Well that changes things then." I didn't want to say anything else.

I didn't want to look her in the eye.

"I only did this to protect you." I said for the millionth time.

Ella shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't wanna go through this with you agai—"

The door swung open and there stood Chloe and Ella's sister Megan...both of them had curious looks on their face wondering what was going on in here.

"Is everything okay in here?" Chloe asked in a very nervous tone.

"OUT! NOW!" Ella yelled.

They jumped at the sound of her voice.

Ella can be very loud, only when she chooses to.

Chloe and Megan seemed more afraid now after hearing the tone ofher voice and seeing the look on her face.

The door closed.

"Just go now...that's all I want from you right now...please."

Ella just broke down in tears sitting on the edge of her bed.

I let out a heavy sigh.

There wasn't much to say after that.

"You can have your promise ring back." Ella placed it on her night stand waiting for me grab it.

"No it's yours..." I corrected her.

This is what she wants.

I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have.

As much as I want to hold her my arms and tell her everything is okay...it would make things worse.

It's breaking her.

I can see in her eyes.

It hurts to see her like this.

I left out the back door of her room with out saying a sinlge word.

What she posted on Facebook nearly 30 minutes later really started to worry me.

Ella changed her relationship status

_Ella May just changed her relationship status from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated"_

Now what?

**~ END Saturday 9/29/12 8:53 pm~**

The way my Saturday ended, put me in a horrible mood for Sunday.

So here I am.

It's the first day of October 2012.

A Monday.

I don't want to go to school.

But I think it would be best that I do go before my sister comes back into my room and I end up punching her in the face.

I'll be lucky if she even talks to me today.

To be honest I don't think it's gonna happen.

I didn't have to give Kyle Avanaco a ride today because he's taking the bus...I drove straight to school.

She's already here.

Ella always parks towards the back since it's easier to get out faster. Usually I park right next to her...but not today.

I feel like everyone is looking at me different.

Usually Ella is the first person I spot on campus.

She would always run up to me and give me a quick good morning kiss, then we'd walk to class together.

Now I really know how feels when she doesn't want me around.

Better start getting used to it now.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews. There will be a few more days of loneliness for not so happy couple before they get back together...don't worry...things will get better just in time for there anniversary...I hope...Muwahahahhaha lol**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	12. Sweet Dispositions

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer. **

**Hope I didn't leave you all bitting your nails on the last chapter lol. I garuantee that things will get better for Seth and Ella...eventually.**

**I should warn you all...the surprise will be a bit of a shick to all of you...BRACE YOURSELVES AND DO NOT SKIP DOWN TO THE END. **

**Here's Chapter 12. Please review = )**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sweet Dispositions**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

A week and nearly 3 days.

All without him...and I feel so empty.

Yet I continue to go about my day acting like nothings wrong regardless how obvious everything looks to everyone else since I've been keeping my distance from Seth.

I had a big AP test yesterday for Chemistry...and I failed.

I failed.

I studied my ass off for that stupid test.

And I got a D.

I never fail tests!

I have an A in Chemistry.

I haven't been able to focus.

Not even in dance.

Everyone's getting even more worried about me because I haven't done much lately.

Go school, do all my work, **eat lunch alone**, go home do homework, teach dance, dance, come home and go to bed.

Notice how none of that involves talking to anyone...unless I have to.

I do the most talking when I teach my class and that's about it.

I haven't really talked to any of my friends.

Mom is even more worried cause I don't eat much.

She thinks I'm starting that habit of starving myself like I did when Sasha went missing.

Maybe that's it.

I need to see her.

This could fix everything.

To be honest I don't know how the hell to find her.

She's in the area.

I know she's been watching me.

Being desperate as I was...I called the number that I managed not to call for the past 9 days.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ella?"

I felt relieved to hear his voice.

I missed his voice.

I missed him.

"Hey...umm...I've been doing alot of thinking..." I trailed off.

"Me too—"

"I wanna see her." I just spit it out.

At first he didn't answer, all I heard was him breathing heavily through the phone.

"Seth?" I said checking to see if he was alright.

"When?" He asked me.

"Right now." I said sounding unsure.

"It doesn't sound like it..."

"I know—I...well—I just wanna see her...and talk to her—please." I whispered.

"I'll come get you in 30 minutes." Seth said before hanging up.

Hmmmmm.

That was alot easier than I thought it was gonna be.

It's Saturday.

8am and everyone is still asleep.

We all usually wake up at around 9:30 -ish.

But I haven't been sleeping well these past few days and my sister has been on my mind the whole time.

I can't go on living like this.

This will make things better.

That's what I hope.

I quickly got cleaned up and managed to look decent...okay so I wanted to look good.

This is the first time I get to see Sasha in 6 years.

It feels like it's been longer than that.

What will she say when she sees me?

I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans and a nice red longsleeve shirt.

Quietly...I crept into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth, wash my face and fix up my hair.

I was overthinking this now...

What the hell am I gonna do with my hair?

I didn't want to make any noise—so that leaves the blow dryer out.

Using the straightner would take too long.

Then again it's already straight.

So I just touched up the ends and kept my hair down.

I glad to see I made perfect timing.

It took me about 10 minutes shove everything I needed to bring with me in my side bag.

I had a little something for Sasha. Something I know she didn't have.

I managed to sneak out through my room and out to the front of the house.

He was sitting in his car waiting for me.

"Hi." Seth muttered akwardly.

"Good morning to you too." I gave him a smile.

"You ready?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath before nodding.

He drove off.

I didn't know where Seth was taking me...we were silent the whole time.

Then we started to drive on the very familiar road to the Cullens' house.

"Um—Seth...why are we going here?" I asked him in confusion.

"She's here." Seth said meeting my stare.

"Sasha knows the Cullens?" I asked in curiousity.

"Alice said she always talks bout you."

"Really?" I was a little surprised to hear him say that.

We stopped right in front of the house.

"Go ahead and go in." Seth encouraged me.

"I don't know...I'm a little scared about this." I admitted bitting my lip.

"Hey." Seth placed his hand on top of mine.

"You can do this. I know you can. This is gonna change everything. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after talking to her—"

"Seth I've been thinking about us—" I began to say cutting him off.

"Later...you don't want to keep her waiting." Seth told me.

So much for trying to ATLEAST give him a kiss on the cheek.

I gave him a shy smiled before getting out the car.

Seth followed in after me.

Walking into this house has suddenly felt very different.

In a good way of course.

As far as everyone who is in the house at the moment...technically I am the only full HUMAN here. So me walking through the door is pretty obvious.

"We're here!" Seth shouted.

We walked upstairs where we found everyone hanging out in the usual kitchen/living room area.

But she wasn't in there.

I frowned.

"Don't worry she's here." Edward assured me.

"Oh." I didn't really have much to say.

I'm a little anxious.

My hearts pounding through my ears.

"Take it easy. You don't want to pass out from an adrenaline rush. Remember Emily and Sam's wedding." Seth told me.

"Oh my God...don't remind me." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

Like that help, now my hands are starting to get a little sweaty.

Suddenly I feel so relaxed.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

He smirked and gave me a nod before going back to reading his book.

"Ella?"

I tensed up at the sound of what I thought was her voice.

Okay the nervous feeling is back.

"Sasha?" I whispered to myself in realization.

"Behind you." I heard her say.

I stood there for a moment.

I'm afraid to turn around.

"Don't be...I'm your sister there's no need to be scared." She said.

...Awkward...

I thought there was only one mind reader in this house.

"Turn around." Seth said.

If closing my eyes is what I have to do then so be it.

I kept my eyes close and turned around towards the direction of her voice.

"Open your eyes..." She said impatiently.

Very slowly.

I gasped at what I saw.

This was more of shock than I thought.

It's not her...I mean it's like I'm looking at a spit image of myself in a mirror.

But reality helped me realize that I wasn't.

Sasha could easily be my twin if she wanted to, but some of our features tend to differ from each other.

But everyone always said we look so much alike.

It was her.

My sister.

It's almost as if I had just saw her for the last time.

I was 12...when I last saw her.

12...and she looks the same.

Hense the fact that her brown skin tone is somewhat paler then it used to be.

I was a little stunned by her apperance.

There isn't a single flaw on her skin.

Her eyes aren't the familiar dark brown I was used to seeing.

They're gold just like the rest of the Cullens'.

She wasn't just a"figment" of what I thought was my imagination.

Sasha's real.

She always has been.

After 6 years...she's finally standing right in front of me.

In the "somewhat living" flesh—if that makes any sense :P

This is way too overwhelming.

"Sasha?" I whispered in disbelief looking right at her.

The tears began to well up in my eyes.

She just looked at me and nodded.

I was trembling now.

Tears constantly fell down my face.

They won't stop.

"Oh my God!" I cried as we reached for each other's embrace.

I've never thought this would happen so soon.

I've always dreamed of this.

I've been waiting for this day soooo long.

Suddenly everything felt fixed.

Like I healed instantly just by her touch.

Her embrace.

Memories are beginning to refresh themselves inside my head.

Good memories...all with her.

My big sister :)

"I would be crying by now if I could—then again I'm sure you've cried enough for the both of us." Sasha said to me.

Hearing her voice was like bells...the most beautiful sound of perfectly in tune bells...ringing in my ears.

The sound of her voice was so relieving.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop." I said wiping the tears from my eyes as more tears began to stream down my face.

"Ella May Rose...you're not suppost to be eighteen yet. I mean just yesterday you were twelve." Sasha told me.

"I know—don't remind me." I chuckled.

"I still can't believe this...here you are. Standing right in front of me."

"Yea..." I said reaching for her hands and holding them in mine.

"It's gonna take some getting used to I'm sure...me being so cold and all." My sister shrugged.

"No. I'm used to it as it is. I just so happen to be friends with a few vampires." I said winking over at Rosalie and Alice who gave me a friendly smile.

"Hey what about us?" Emmett stood up waiting for me add him to my little gesture.

"Oh hush. She knows I'm talking about all of you." I told him.

"That's right." Emmett wanted to be sure I knew that lol. I swear him and Jared are a lot more alike than I thought.

"Hmmmm...this is so overwhelming." I sighed looking back at my sister.

My sister.

It feels so good to say that with a smile on face like old times.

"I've missed you." I cried.

"Okay stop crying Elle. You're eyes are almost blood shot." Sasha tried calming me down.

"I'm sorry." I blubbered before giving her another hug.

"Well I guess this means there's lots to talk about..." Sasha said.

"I have the whole day." I shrugged.

Before walking out to the back so the two of us could talk about...EVERYTHING...I mouthed the words _thank you _to my boyfriend and blew him a kiss.

"I'm still getting used that..." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Ummmm confused?" I clued her in.

"You...having a boyfriend." Sasha shook her head.

"Please...I think I'm now starting to get over everything with him." I admitted.

"Well just know that he's been waiting anxiously for you to come back to him. The guy is messed up with out y—"

"I wanna know everything." I said cutting her off and trying to get things on a serious note.

"Where should I start?"

"The beginning...the very beginning...the day you became...a vampire." I said very slowly.

We could save the boy stuff for later.

"It was right after I got off the phone with you and left the gas station. I was right around the corner from the hotel. I was just about to walk around the corner when I heard footsteps right behind me—I mean it's almost like they were right behind the heels of my feet...trying to be very careful not to step on them. I could feel someone breathing on me and I turned around the moment I could feel the cool air touch my neck...and I got a little scared when I found that no one else was behind me. But I could still hear the foot steps when I continued to walk a little faster thinking that someone was following me...At first I thought I was just imagining things but I wasn't...I starting shouting 'who's there' to see if any one would respond. I was getting a little paranoid about it—and right when I tried to run...someone grabbed me and all I remembered was seeing blood red eyes staring right at me before I passed out."

"Keep going..." I said.

"I should warn you...most memories from...well I guess you can say human life have sort of slipped away.I only remember bits and pieces. But I do remember waking up to find this really beautiful—I mean she must have been a model or something, but she was staring at me. She looked like a porcelain doll and her eyes were blood red which really freaked me out. I remember her looking me right in the eye and then she said welcome to the army—then she bit me..."

"Did it hurt?"

"You have no idea..." Sasha said pulling her hair up and pointed to a silver scar on the back of her neck.

At first it looked like some weird tatto...then I really started to look at it.

Bite marks printed on to her skin...but it was silver.

"The venom of a vampire is what can change a human. Once a vampire bites you, the venom spreads and you're done. It burns like hell...it wasn't worth screaming. Screaming didn't make it any better. It's non stop pain—I can't even remember how long I just layed there on the ground screaming and wondering what the hell was happening. When I woke up—suddenly the world looked different. So clear to the point where it was all too detailed...all I could think about was the uncomfortable burning sensation I had in my throat. I was thirsty."

"You didn't—y'know kill anyone right?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Never. I've been tempted several times—don't worry I went hunting hours before you came here." My sister assured me.

"Okay good." I sighed in relief.

"There's a story that leads up to the reason why I don't drink the blood of humans—but—okay how should I start this...OH!—Okay remember how a bunch of missing people reports started to go out around Seattle and everyone thought there was some serial killer on the loose?"

I just nodded.

"Vampires were responsible for all of that...what sucks was that I ended up getting trapped into it. They were creating an army..."

"An army...you mean like an army—of vampires?" I asked her.

"Exactly. I wasn't the second person that Victoria changed. She wanted me and another guy—Rilley to be the the head of the group. The first time we went hunting was when I backed out of the whole operation. We followed some people down by the pier. It was really early in the morning... I was shocked to find that the people we were hunting were my friends—they were looking for me and I wasn't gonna let them end up like this even if my life depended on it. Right when they were about to attack...I attacked them until my friends got back in their car and drove away—then they went after me...they wanted to kill me—"

"Well isn't thant sort of impossible since your skin is rock solid. How would they—" I began to say cutting my sister off.

"You tear em' apart and then burn them to ash. It's simple. That's what happened to all of them in the end. Victoria, Riley and everyone else they created ended up being dirt on the ground. I know a few who were lucky to have ran away and survived. They're out there somewhere." She told me.

"If you don't hunt humans...then what do you hunt?" I asked out of plain curiousity.

"Animals. To be honest drinking human blood is like cannibalism and that's my personal opinion—YOU know how I am." She elbowed me.

"Remember that day you came home from school and all you did was complain about how disturbing the history lesson you had to sit through was." I chuckled to myself.

"It's gross and completely incessed and you know it. But animal blood isn't bad at all I assure you that—and that's why my eyes are yellow. Those who feed of of humans are blood red—okay so all vampires eyes start out red at first...animal blood is what deleuted the eye color—"

"Oh my God...you sound so smart—" I teased cutting my sister off.

"If I hit you I just might break a bone and then whose gonna be laughing." Sasha warned.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So um...do you have any—"

"Powers?" Sasha finished my sentence.

"Creepy but yea pretty much...well do you?" I asked her.

"Yea I do...it's kinda hard to explain..." She trailed off.

"Go on." I told her.

"Okay so I can pretty much imitate a gift of any vampire and use it against them and still be able to read their thoughts—the mind reading thing is sort of like a bonus." She explained.

"Ummmmm—" I was a little confused.

"Okay so you know how Bella is shield? Well it's pretty simple—I just do it when I feel necessary—okay so its like I'm temporarily taking their power from them and using it for my own good withough even laying a finger on them—I just look at them and concentrate and then boom it's mine—I can stop using it when ever I want—just as long as their in my sight or as long as I can sense their prescence—if that makes any sense."

"No—it sort of makes perfect sense—I mean that's really cool—and you can still read their minds?" I asked her?

"Oh yea—the mind reading thing is what Edward and I have in common—"

"So what have you been doing these past few years?" I had to cut her off again...that questions been on my mind for a while.

"I've been all over the place—most of the time I've stayed around keeping an eye for our family—even Elijah..." Sasha smiled when she said his name.

"Ummmm Sasha you know that Elijah—" I began to say trying not make it sound liek bad news.

"Yea I know—I know all about that—he went to film school, met some pretty little iIrish girl—who he ended up falling in love with—and he married her—oh and LOOK at him now! He's happily married and has a beautiful little girl." Sasha said right away.

She sounded very bothered by it judging by the way she talked about it.

Elijah and Sage have been married for almost 5 years now.

Their daughter Sadie just turned two a week ago.

She's such a precious little girl. Eli and Sage are always sending us pictures.

Pretty little baby too—her hair—my God it's such a pretty shade of red.

She definitely got that from her mother.

"Does he still keep in touch?" Sasha asked me.

"We drove down to visit some of the family and paid a visit to go see them while we were down there over the summer." I said.

Sasha just let out a heavy sigh. I knew she wasn't happy about it.

Elijah keeps in touch with my family and I—always calling to say hi to see how we're doing.

Akward as it may sound that Eli keeps in touch with his ex-girlfriend's family but no matter what—Elijah has always been apart of ours.

"Well atleast he's happy—I mean atleast he didn't end up like me. Look at him—enjoying his life and moving on like I told him to if—if anything bad was suppost to happen—my God ever since I've become th-this—I've always held this bucket of guilt thinking that I jinxed myself. I was gonna go to Julliard and he was gonna go to film school and once that was over with we were gonna get married and hit our careers off—we we're gonna move to California. I was gonna dance at Anaheim Ballet and he was gonna get an internship helping direct major motion films. Then once that was said and done we were gonna settle down and have kids and grow old—then I ended up ruining everything—it's all my fault! It was late and I shouldn't have gone out just to get some damn junk food. But no—I went anyway and what happened?—this happend. This it what I've become. This is what ruined my chance of having my life with the man that I loved. THIS limits me. I can't get older—I can't have kids. I'm frozen. Atleast Elijh gets to to enjoy his life. Things must be great for him epescially with another baby on the way."

"How'd you know about that—"

"Everytime you're over here so am I...I've just kept quiet while you talk to everyone else. Mind reader remember?" Sasha told me.

"Got it—and it's not your fault that this happened. Like you always told me...things happen for a reason right?" I reminded her.

She didn't answer...

"Right?" I said again.

She looked the other way and nodded.

"Well maybe something better is gonna happen. You just don't know when it's gonna show up?" I told her.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"No I guess so...I know so." I corrected her.

"Yea yea—so how is everyone?" Sasha quickly changed the subject.

"Well Mom and Dad and doing great. Tony's at UCLA for football, Meg's in 6th grade now—"

"Oh lord...Dad is really in for it." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Trust me I know...and Chloe's living with us now." I said.

"Oh I know about that one. Don't think I don't know. I watch all of you from afar...when the wolves aren't on my tail."

"Hmmmm...well I think that will change very quickly now that we're sort of reuniting and what not." I told her.

"True,"

"But year Chloe's living with us because—""

"Because she got into some trouble with some senior guy and her parents sent her back to Spain—I know I know...but there are other reasons she went back there..." Sasha trailed off.

"What do you know?" I said.

She knew something I didn't.

"It's not my business to share. She'll tell you when she's ready. I know she will. Right now she's a little uneasy about what happened while she was away and then the whole situation with that Gabriel guy. She's not sure if she's ready for another relationship...but that girl can't hold it all in for long—she likes him way too much." Sasha told me.

"Well Gabe did imprint on her..." I shrugged.

"Imprinting! My God you'd think it's like some trap—seriously it's more like an obsession. Take Seth for example. You're on the boy's mind pretty much 99.9 % of the time. NO JOKE!—"

"But Sis you don't know what it's like. I don't know how to describe but it's what kept me happy all these years...being with him. How often do you find the perfect match. It's pure destiny. This was suppost to happen. In way I guess you could say he keeps me sane—"

"No that's where you are wrong...you keep each other sane." Sasha verified.

For the next hour and a half, all we did was catch up mainly on school and my love life which hasn't been so hot lately.

"Well things haven't been working out so well lately so right now my feelings are a litte scattered." I muttered.

"In the end you're gonna end up running back to him. It's a bond—alright more than a bond. You could get mad at him as much as you want and in the end you two will still run back to each other and be happy...well that's what Jacob told me."

"True but I—I've never been this upset with him before. We've gotten into really silly fights and really serious ones but never something like this. I mean he kept YOU from ME." I wanted to make sure that was clear.

"Yea but he had his reasons and to be honest they were good reasons why he kept that from—okay now that I'm starting to look back on that he's kinda right—you know he is."

"Sasha..." I whined.

"Ella it's true." Sasha verified me.

I bit my lip and sighed heavily.

"Ella May Rose don't you dare give me that face!" My sister scolded.

"Yes mom." I said bitterly.

"Speaking of which so what's the deal with college? Julliard audition in February?"

"Yea...I'm still freaking out about that one. February is not that far away." I said.

"Oh that's a bunch of bull. I've seen you dance—do I really have to say it just so you know what you're up for?"

"Umm...confused?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You're just as good of a dancer as I am—screw that—I know you have been working your ass off." Sasha put her hands on her hips.

"Well let's just hope I get in first." I mumbled.

"PLEASE! I know you're in—don't get a big head about it or anything but I'm sure it's solid trip there. You could get a full ride just like I did. I can help you."

"You still dance?" I asked her.

"Ummmm DUH!" Sasha stated the obvious.

"I brought you something." I said reaching into my bag and pulling out her pointe shoes.

She gasped.

I smiled and handed them to her.

"You kept them for me—and still in good condition." Sasha said examining her favorite pair of shoes.

"I wore them a couple of times." I admitted shyly.

"Good or else I would have to reshape the box...I'm gonna hve to get some new ones soon anyway. But thanks for keeping them for me." She smiled.

"I have so many other things to show you. The box we put in the attic from the old house, some of your old things—your jewelry. We've kept so much stuff." I was getting really excited about this now.

"Slow down Ella before you start hyperventilating." Sasha chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy about all of this now." I grinned.

"Me too."

"So what happens now?" I asked her.

"Well we've been talking for hours...I'm sure everyone's starting to wonder where you went—" Sasha's voice got cut off by the sound of my loud ringtone.

"That's mom." I said picking up my phone to answer it.

"I'll keep quiet..." Sasha frowned.

"Hey mom...I've been out running errands...well I had to go to Bellevue and get a new ballet skirt and some tights...I'm on my way back right now...I'll be back in about an hour and a half...love you too...bye."

"I really missed the sound of Mom's voice." Sasha closed her eyes.

"She really misses you too..." I said.

"God...I miss everyone so much."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for them to see you atleast once...you know before all of us are dead." That's what's been bugging me now.

"To be honest I don't know...but at some point before then I think yes...just so they know that I'm okay." She whispered.

"At one point you'll sort of be able to start over." I said trying to look at the bright side.

"I appreciate you trying to be optemistic and all but that won't be for a long time. About 80 years to say the least...maybe a little longer." She told me.

"It's gonna get better...I promise you that." I assured her.

"Well you better get going..."

"I still have an hour and a half to waste away—" I began to reason with her before she cut me off.

"An hour and half to waste on talking to Seth...come Elle both of you are a mess. Lets not bring back a little memory of last week—Seth bringing YOU here drunk..."

"Ugh...don't even remind me about that one. I learned my lesson." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh and word of advice...don't ever chew gum when your drunk because you never know where it will end up—for example—in a toilet infested with your own vomit in which you decided to reach in with your BARE HANDS and grab it yourself...did I mention that you put back in your mouth?"

"Oh hell no I did not do that..." I shook my head.

"Atleast Seth kicked the door open and made you spit it out...don't break up with the guy...he needs you just as much as you need him. Simple as that." She told me.

"Thanks Sis." I said giving her a hug.

We started walking back to the house.

"So um...how long have you been on birth control?" Sasha asked me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and widened my eyes.

"How in the hell did you know about that?" I asked her.

"Says the girl whose still wondering if losing her virginity on her anniversary is still a good idea..." Sasha said.

"Okay there are times when I am gonna want you to stay out of my head." I snarled.

"Just be careful...don't wanna end up in a situation that puts your dancing career on the line."

"Yea yea I know. We will be...don't sweat it." I assured her.

"I'm serious—"

"Sasha Elise." I snapped.

"I haven't heard anyone say my middle name in so long." My sister chuckled.

"It's gonna take some getting used to..." I shrugged.

"Atleast I get to still have a close relationship with someone in my family." She smiled.

"Glad to see you two got caught up." Edward was standing by the door when we walked back in.

"Quick question Edward—how does it work out when you and my sister try to invade each others thoughts? Since both of you are mind readers." I asked him.

"It's annoying." Both of them said at the same time.

I had to laugh...that was too damn funny.

"He's out in the front waiting for you." Alice told me.

"So I guess I'll see you later..." I said.

"You will." Sasha smiled.

"Bye Sis." I said giving her one last hug.

"Bye."

I walked out of that house with the biggest smile on my face.

Seth was leaning against his car.

"How'd it go?" He asked me.

"Really well." I said with a satisfying nod.

"I guess I should take you home now..."

"Okay." I said walking down the steps and into the front seat.

When were halfway home to La Push...I made Seth stop.

"Pull over." I told him.

"What?"

"Just do it...please." I begged him.

Seth pulled over on the side of the road.

"I'm not gonna break up with you." I told him.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"I was beginning think you were...first with the changed status on Facebook and—"

"Ehhhhhh I shouldn't have done that. I never should have done that in the first place. It just made things worst and I felt even more miserable. It was like half of me just got thrown in the trash and I didn't really know what to do y'know?" I said cutting him off.

"I felt that same..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Seth." I said sincerely.

"No I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner. Things would have been different...well atleast I hope they would have." He told me.

"I was in so much shock and then it hit my like I just got punched in the face—I was so angry and upset and happy all at the same time. But in the end the only thing my head could focus on was being angry." I explained.

"I understand." Seth nodded.

"I spent all those hours talking to her and catching up with her on everything—and no my sister doesn't hate you." I wanted to make sure he knew that so there wasn't any awkward tension with the two of them in the future.

"So how have you been?" He asked me.

"Haha...I've been worse." I chuckled.

"I'm sure." Seth shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked him.

It got very quiet.

"Ella." He murmured stroking my cheek with his warm hand.

We sat there for moment just staring at each other with the most sincere looks on our face.

He kissed me.

My God it's the most passionate kiss he's ever given me.

We broke apart and just looked at each other.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too"

Next thing I knew our lips were crashing together in heated exchange.

"Wait!" I said pulling apart from him.

"What is it?"

"Move to the back." I said getting out of the car and into the back seat.

Seth followed after me and we closed the door and made sure they were all locked.

"This is better." I nodded.

"Okay—" I cut him off and pressed my lips against his.

My hands began to explore the hard muscles that shaped around his back.

His hands moved up and down my waist...and pretty soon his hands were beginning to slide under my shirt.

"Seth." I said.

"Just tell me when you want me to stop." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't want you to stop." I murmured.

"You sure?"

I just nodded.

He continued to kiss me and his hands were gentle.

His kisses trailed down my neck and to my chest.

Then he shifted so that one of his legs rested between my thighs.

I wasn't gonna stop him.

It's what we both wanted.

All I knew is that his pants were coming off and so were mine...Seth was fully on top of me.

I cuped his neck with my hand and brought his mouth back to mine once more.

My heart is racing through my ears right now.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

Is this seriously about to happen?

I didn't think it was gonna happen so soon...

"You alright?" I wanted to be sure she was before we got carried away.

Ella took control of the situation, grabbing my hand and putting it back against her body.

It was all the encouragement I needed.

Carefully, I let my fingers run along the middle of her desire, pressing in slightly. Her hands grasped my shoulder and her nails started digging into my skin.

This was it.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed his hand and froze. He's staring at me wide eyed and my body went stiff.

"If you want me to stop...I will" Seth assured me.

As far as I knew it was all good.

Atleast he was prepared and had a condom in the car.

I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath before I simply replied.

"No...I'm ready."

There's no turning back now.

On the bright side...atleast the car door windows are tinted lol.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I cannot wait to read all of your thoughts on this chapter...sorry it took me so long to update...theater at school is what's been keeping me busy. Mid terms are over with and now I have rehersal Monday through Thursday after school now...My school is doing GREASE and I got casted as RIZZO! :D Heads up if I only update once a week or maybe a little longer. Have a great weekend everyone :)**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	13. Another Sister In Need

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here is Chapter 13! I'm glad to see that everyone enjoyed reading the last chapter. Ella and Seth had a pretty steamy moment at the end lol. I can honestly say that was one of my favorite chapters I've ever written for this story. Even though you all may think everything is going to die down a little bit and be okay...I assure you...IT WON'T! There is still lots more drama in store for everyone in the story. I can't wait to read your marvelous reviews :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Another Sister In Need**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

"Wow" I sighed in disbelief.

"I know." Seth scoffed.

I guess you can say that both of us are a little stunned right now.

We weren't expecting that all but DAMN...I liked it. :D

So an hour and a half of what was supposed to be us talking and what now...end up up being sex in the back of my boyfriends car.

We were on our way back home right now.

"So much for waiting till our anniversary." I mumbled in disappointment crossing my arms.

"Hey." Seth pulled the brakes to move my face towards his.

"It will be even better on our anniversary." Seth assured me.

"Well I hope so." I smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

"I promise I will never let something like that happen again. Ever. I thought you were never gonna forgive me...in the end I pretty much thought of the worst possible things that could have happen for us."

"But it didn't." I verfied.

"I know. Which is why I'm glad we're still together." He smiled.

"I'm sorry too by the way." I told him.

"Ella you have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me—"

"No Seth is wasn't just you. We both lost ourselves for a minute...though I'm quite sure I was a lot worse than you were." I admitted.

"Where the hell did you get beer from?" Seth had quickly gona back to wanting to know more of what happened the day I got drunk.

"A friend..." I said lookng away from him.

"Do I know this friend? Does this person go to our school?"

"Okay relax...no HE doesn't go to our school. He goes to Forks High School. His name is Randy. He's in my dance class and—"

"Since when did your teacher have guys attend that class and what guys in this area even do that crap?" Seth cut me off.

I tilted my chin down and widened my eyes.

"I know you did not just say that." I snarled.

"That came out wrong—you know what I meant."

I chuckled to myself.

I love the look on his face when he realizes he said something that came out the wrong way.

"Seth it's only temporary. The guys are helping us...well we all have partners. Randy is mine." I explained.

"What the hell is he there for? To put his arms around you just so he thinks that he can actually get some ass—"

"Seth Ryan Clearwater!" I snapped hitting him on the arm.

"Just saying." Seth clarified.

"Relax Seth. Randy's a nice guy. HE KNOWS I have a boyfriend—and he is a good dancer...okay so he's an amazing dancer. We're doing Pas de Deux together." I told him.

"Do I even wann know what Pas de Deux means?" Seth asked in concern.

"It's just a fancy way to say partner dancing babe—chill." I told him.

Seth just looked at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at me for?" I said.

People and their mood swings these days :P.

"I'm just extremely happy right now. You finally got to see your sister, you and I made up. We had sex in the back of my car—"

"Okay I get it! You better wipe that smirk off your face when you get home or else everyone is gonna know something is up—beside the fact that you and I aren't fighting anymore. You know how your sister is...Oh shit...we're screwed." I said.

"That was a little random." He said commenting on the last part of my sentence.

"You're not meeting with the pack anytime soon are you?" I asked him.

"In a few hours—why?"

"All of them are gonna know. Therefore you're really gonna get it from Leah." I told him.

The excitement in Seth's voice and face had quickly drained out.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath after realizing what I meant to say.

By the end of the night.

All of the wolves are gonna know what Seth and I did.

"Well this makes things a whole lot better!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll try to keep off my mind." Seth assured me.

"Ha! Try. No Seth you're not gonna try...you're not even gonna think about it. Better yet don't even think about me at all—okay that's kind of not possible...okay okay...just...I know you'll figure something out." I shook my head.

"Just prepare yourself for whatever the guys say tomorrow. Though I'm sure you wouldn't want to ignore Leah. She'll hunt you down." Seth told me.

"Oh I know. We're just gonna have to act casual. At least you don't have to deal with Chloe." I said trying to be optemistic.

"Ooooo have fun with that,"

"Don't tease me...well I gotta go...call me later okay?" I said getting out of the car.

"Wait—" Seth quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back in for a very aggressive kiss.

"Slow your roll Seth. Save it for later." I told him.

"One more kiss?" He pleaded.

I kissed him on the cheek then closed the car door.

"Aww come on!" Seth whined.

"You better hope they don't give us crap about any of this!" I scolded.

"Trust me, I know they will."

I was left standing in front of my house with the biggest smile on my face.

I have this very strong feeling that when I open the front door my parents are gonna be there...along with Chloe.

Ring-a-ding-ding.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I smiled.

"What's goin on?" Mom asked me.

"Nothing." I said taking off my shoes and putting them in the closet.

"By the look on your face it doesn't look like nothing...where have you been Elle?" My dad asked had that "my daughter is up to something look" on his face.

"I went to Bellevue to go get some new tights and a ballet skirt." I explained.

What I really should have said is..._ I went to go see your long lost daughter Sasha...did I mention she's a vampire now. She told me to tell you hello and that she misses you—oh and I had sex in the back of my boyfriends car on the side of the road in the middle of the forrest...I liked it alot._

But that's never coming out of my mouth.

"Show me." Mom said.

I started shuffling through my bag for the plastic bag of stuff that I bought a week ago when I went out with Chloe...that's when I realized I left it in Seth's car.

Good job Ella.

"Well...it's seems that I mispla—" A knock on the door is what interrupted my terrible lie.

"I'm gonna answer the door." I said walking backwards.

My parents just stood there looking at me.

It was more of a parental stare down meaning I could possibly bein trouble, and I haven't been in trouble for a while.

I looked through the peep whole of the door and felt relieved to see who was there.

I opened the door.

"You left this in the back seat." Seth said handing me the plastic bag.

"Thank you." I said giving him a big hug.

"Long time no see Seth." My dad said in a very fatherly tone.

Oh lord here we go... : P

"Hello Mr. Gardner...Mrs. Gardner." Seth waved.

"Hi." Mom smiled.

"So I'm guessing you two made up?" My father said.

"Yes sir."

"Well good. Cause she's been such a couch potatoe and she needs to get out of this house." My dad said giving me a friendly push.

"Hey!" I scoffed.

"I think I could take her off your hands...later though. I have somewhere to be," Seth winked at me.

"Well you do that. Good seeing you." Dad said before letting Seth leave.

At first I kept thing he was gonna give Seth the ultimate stare down.

Thank God Dad likes him cause I had a feeling things would have went a whole lot different :/.

"He drove you all the way to Bellevue?" Mom asked me.

"Mmhmm." I nodded.

"You two didn't do anything else did you?" Dad asked me.

"Dad,"

"I'm just checking." He put his hands up in the air.

"Soooo can I go upstairs now cause I sense some akward tension in this room...and it's kind of downing my mood." I said.

"Go." Dad said.

I ran upstairs and darted down the hallway into my room.

There was Chloe. With her arms folded and her lips pursed together sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said with a smile on my face.

"What's with the peppy mood?" She asked me.

"It's a long story...and it's hard to explain...plus I can't really tell you yet...okay scratch that, I can't really tell you the beginning of the story yet—"

"Stop talking now before you confuse me even more. When did you and Seth make up?" Chloe just went straight to it.

"A few hours ago...everything is good between us again—not to mention the fact the we ended up hav—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence after realizing that I was getting ahead of myself.

I was seriously about to blurt out that Seth and I had sex in the back of his car.

Slow down Ella before Chloe attemps to kill you.

"I've been doing some thinking about your whole...sex situation." Chloe said in an akward tone.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I don't think you're ready and I think you should really wait it out. Trust me. Cause once you're at it there's no stopping until you end up in a totally different situation."

"Chill Lo. What's wrong with you? No need to get so worked up about it." I told her.

"Just don't have sex...atleast not till you're out of high school." She said very quickly.

"Yea...about that—"

Chloe gave me a very shocked glare.

"You. Did. Not." Chloe said to me in a very stern tone.

I didn't answer. I just bit my lip and looked in the opposite direction of Chloe's hard core stare.

"Oh my God YOU DID!" Chloe started pacing the room with her hands covering her face and was mumbling to herself in Spanish.

"Keep your voice down!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"But—you—I mean what the hell? You haven't even been on birth control long enough and what do you do? Get in in a fight with your boyfriend, don't talk to him for almost 2 weeks and then out NOWHERE you guys kiss and make up then what—you go off and have sex?—come on Elle! How many times do I have to tell you this? I swear your boyfriend better have used a DURABLE FREAKING CONDOM—"

I literaly had to put my hand over this girls mouth and drag her into my closet before she started to yell even more.

Right now I'm hoping my parents heard nothing.

"Shut up! Are trying to get me in trouble? Yea Chloe, Seth and I swiped our cards a few hours ago and we did it in the back of his car. Get over it." I told her.

"Still Ella...just try to understand where I'm coming from on—crap...hold on a second it's probably my mom." Chloe stopped to answer her cell.

"Hola mamá...sí que hablé con ella hoy...Sí mamá que estoy escuchando...NO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA FLORIDA?" Chloe yelled getting up very fast and darted out of my closet.  
_(Hi mom...yes I talked to her today...yes mother I'm listening...YOU'RE IN FLORIDA?)_

_(How long have you been there...TWO WEEKS!...and you did not tell me?)_  
"Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?...DOS SEMANAS!...y usted no me dijo? Why?...No...Because he's still there in Vancouver and I don't want him near her...TAKE HER TO SPAIN!...Yes yes I do...but they don't know that yet...nows not a good time...because it isn't...yes she is important to me mom...you and dad would do that for us?...yea I have a job...can we please talk about this later because I'm in the middle of something important...no mom it can't wait...okay well tell her I love her...yeah love you too...Bye."

Chloe hung up.

I just stood there with this confused look on my face wondering what the hell was that all about.

"Sorry about that." Chloe muttered.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"If I told you yes then I would be lying." She shook her head.

"Well tell me what's goin' on. You seem pretty shakey today...actually you've been acting odd ever since you got here—you're secretive now it's like you have some other life you never told me about. You've changed. ALOT. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I know how you are when you start to bottle things up that you don't want people to know about—you get really quiet and you don't say much. You get worked up really easily. I'm you best friend Chloe. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you—whether you've stolen something or broke a promise or just did something really bad...I'll listen. This isn't like you at all. First you encourage me to go right ahead and just do it—have sex and then now you're changing your mind and taking it to the extreme. It was my choice Chloe so don't worry about it...isn't that what you said to me when I found you lost your virginity...it's my choice" I told her.

"That's just it Elle. You don't get it..." Chloe shook her head.

"Really? I don't get it? ME? I'm not the one who decided to go off and get herself trouble by screwing around with some horney senior jock. How many times did I say Chloe this guy sounds like trouble you shouldn't get so attached but NOOOOOOO—you were convinced otherwise and thought your life was so perfect because you were in high school now and all you cared about was getting the hottest guy in school to chase after you. All you did was talk about him—Cody this, Cody that blah blah blah blah. Being with that boy got you NO WHERE and you're telling me I don't get it? Atleast I know when enough is enough unlike you who was always bragging about being on another level. I TOLD YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING—"

"There is no need for you to snap at me. You don't have to be such a bitch about it...now if you'll excuse me,I don't need to here this right now." Chloe said as she started to leave my room.

"Don't lie to yourself because you know it's true! You never listen to anybody. You're such a freaking hypocrite! Always saying one thing and doing another...literally." I lashed out in anger.

"Wooooow...never in my life did I think I would hear you say something that was so messed up...therefore I don't think you even know me anymore...so fuck you Ella." Chloe snarled under her breath.

"Maybe it's because you didn't even bother to call me ONCE! JUST ONCE while you were back home in your precious Spain!" I yelled.

She left me standing there.

I heard her bedroom door slam.

Aww shit I should have never said that...I shouldn't have said any of that.

Jesus Ella what the hell is wrong with you?

I just made myself look like a major bitch.

Now I feel really shitty about what I said to her.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.) **

"Don't lie to yourself because you know it's true! You never listen to anybody. You're such a freaking hypocrite! Always saying one thing and doing another...literally." Ella snapped at me.

I can't believe she just said that.

It was not necessary...and it was rude...very rude.

That hurt.

Yea I got called a lot of things when I was with Cody and what not but I didn't need all this extra crap from out of all people my BEST FRIEND.

"Wooooow...never in my life did I think I would hear you say something that was so messed up...therefore I don't think you even know me anymore...so fuck you Ella." I said choking back tears.

"Maybe it's because you didn't even bother to call me ONCE! JUST ONCE while you were back home in your precious Spain!" I heard her yelled before I slammed the door shut.

I love how people don't think that I don't know that I screwed up big time.

Trust me I do.

Cody was a mistake...but Nora wasn't.

Elenore was never a mistake no matter how many times Cody reminded me of that before...and after she was born.

Cody would always say hateful things about me and Nora after she was born all because I wouldn't let Cody see her.

I wasn't gonna let Cody lay a finger on Nora especially after the horiffic incindent that occured while I was in labor.

One thing I figured out very quickly about guys...is that they are a waste of time.

In a way everything that's happened in the past few years is what made me more guarded.

I could care less about boys and what they have to say but it's different with Gabe.

I don't know why but it just is...at the same time it scares me because this is exactly how I felt when I first started liking Cody...then life happened.

A repeat of the past 3 years is what I don't want...not with Gabe.

"Chloe?" Ella knocked on the door.

I didn't answer.

"I'm really sorry Lo. Say what you want. I can take it. That came out wrong and I didn't mean any of that. I've been having a hard time to y'know. It's hard to explain right now but just know that I'm sorry." She said.

Still choosing not to reply. I grabbed my shoes and jacket from my closet, along with a picture of Nora I hid under my mattress and opened the door.

Ella just stood there.

"Excuse me." I said shoving past her and kept moving down the hallway to the stairs.

"Lo please..." Ella begged,

I continued walking down the stairs and went straight out the door.

"We all slip up. I make mistakes too." Ella said.

"Well atleast your MISTAKES are ones you can easily look back and say—oh yea I'm never gonna do that again—you don't even know the half of it Ella May...My MISTAKES created a LIFE—" Chloe began to yell in my face.

"Girls what's going on? I heard you two yelling upstairs." Madrina stopped us at the door.

"It's nothing Mom." Ella said to her mom.

"It didn't sound like nothing...Chloe you gonna tell me what happened?" Madrina asked me before glancing over at Ella.

"It was nothing Madrina." I told her regardless if the look on my face says otherwise.

Ella and I couldn't hide the guilty look on our faces...

"Ella May. In the kitchen. Now." Madrina said staring Ella down.

"Fine." Ella winced glancing over at me before she followed her mom.

Them going into the kitched gave me the chance to leave the house and try to cool off.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

"Ella May. In the kitchen. Now." Mom said sternly.

"Fine." I said glancing over at Chloe who never caught my apologetic stare.

I dragged my feet into the kitchen.

"What did you say to her." She asked to me.

...

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Well we got into a fight...and then it led to me saying something that came out the wrong way and it made her cry." I muttered shamefully.

"Go on..."

"I don't even wanna repeat what I said. I pretty much called her a...slut...without actually saying the word slut." I mumbled.

"ELLA MAY ROSE—"

"Yea I know Ma it was rude and I feel horrible for saying that." I interrupted her.

"Good...because you don't what she's been through." Mom told me.

"Do you?" I asked.

My mom snapped her in my direction.

"She hasn't told you yet has she..."

"Told me what Mom? You obviously know!" I was getting a little ansy about this.

First Sasha...then Chloe and now Mom.

"Yes I do—but she's suppost to tell you herself when she's ready—"

"She's my best friend Mom! How am I suppost to NOT say the wrong thing around her when I don't know what's wrong in the first place?" I said.

Mom let out a heavy sighed.

"Sit down." She told me.

I slowly sat down at the counter with caution...this must be serious.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Chloe's been acting a little different." Mom said.

I nodded.

"Forget it." Mom changed her mind and went back to putting the dished away.

"Tell me Mom...please?" I begged her.

"Ella it's a lot moe complicated than you think it is—" My mom began to say before I interrupted her yet again.

"Mom please." I asked her for the second time.

She was very hesitant about what she was trying to say.

...

...

...

...

...

"Chloe went back to Spain because she got into some trouble with a boy...and I know you know what kind of trouble I'm talking about." Mom said.

I nodded.

Obviously it was sex.

"Well Chloe got caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing in the first place and it got her pregnant."

My eyes widened in response to what my mom just told me.

Nothing came out of my mouth. My jaw just dropped.

"She didn't get an abortion did she?" I asked right after my little moment of intial shock.

"No she went through went the pregnancy and the boy wanted nothing to do with her at first but then convinced Chloe and her parents otherwise after deciding to try and be responsible which led to him flying to Spain to help her out. Things didn't end will with the father." Mom told me.

Suddenly I felt even more worse than I did before.

She's been through so much and there I was making it worse on her...after all she's been through.

"Oh my God what the hell is wrong with me?" I said aloud to myself.

"Watch your language!" My mother scolded me.

It all makes sense now.

Her being irritated with Cody calling her all the time.

Then she went to Florida nearly a few days after school started.

Conversations on the phone with her mom.

"I'll talk to you later mom." I quickly got up from where I sat grabbed my shoes and ran out the door.

Chloe couldn't have gone far...especially if she was walking.

To my surprise she was just sitting by herself right down the road on the kirb.

"Chloe!" I yelled running to her.

She didn't even bother to look over at me when I sat donw next to her.

"Hey." I sighed.

"What do you want?" Chloe mumbled in a very cold tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"You don't have to play that game with me anymore...mom told me." I said.

Chloe's head snapped up.

"She told you?"

"Not in detail but she told me the general story...how come you never me that you—"

"Got pregnant? Why do you think I didn't tell anyone? Did you honestly think I was gonna tolerate being judged all the time by everyone? I went to Spain because I wanted to get away from here and to get away from him." Chloe told me.

"Cody's the father then..." I assumed.

"He ruined everything." Chloe shook her head.

I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"At first he was so calm about it when I first told him and then he got so angry. He was screaming at me in my face and threatning me to get rid of it and this voice in my head just kept telling me no Chloe—he's just in shock. I kept thinking he would give in and help me out, but he wanted nothing to do with us. Mom and Dad sent me Spain to live with my aunt and though it best if I stayed there for a while. Then halfway through the pregnancy, Cody got ahold of me and told me how sorry he was and he didn't mean any of the things he said and he wanted to be apart of the baby's life. He saved up some money and everything. I was hormonal and I believed every word he said."

Chloe took a moment to wipe the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes.

"After a long talk with my parent...Cody flew to Barcelona to be with me. God I was so happy Ella..."

"I'm guessing things didn't turn out like you wanted them to be." I muttered.

"I haven't even told you the worse part yet. You're not gonna like this at all...you're gonna hate him even more." Chloe shut her eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's more like what he did to us." She corrected to me.

"That boy better not have hit you—"

"It's worse than that...he almost killed my baby. My aunt never leaves us at the house home alone and the one time that she does knowing that we wouldn't do anything because I was almost 9 months—you should have seen me I was so huge and I hated it—but Cody decided to sneak down to the basement and drink all the bottles of wine that were sitting down there and got himsel drunk. I was just lying on the couch trying to fall asleep when I heard something in the kitchen. So I got up and went to see what it was and all I saw was a broken glass bottle on the floor and then he came out of nowhere and scared me shitless—you know how I get scared very easily."

I just nodded and let Chloe finish.

"My water broke and he just stood there acting like a drunk dumb ass. He wasn't helping me so I took the last bottle he was about to drink and poured it down the sink and so I went to call my aunt...he started yelling at me and snatched the phone away from me. So I went to go get the other phone but then he dragged me back into the kitchen and wouldn't let me go. He left me there in the middle of the kitchen floor. I was in too much pain to move and I was on the floor for hours—screaming and panting and sweating and wouldn't do anything. Cody just shuffled around the kitchen till he found more wine and stood across the room drinking and watching scream? It hurt so bad I could do nothing but scream—all he did was yell at me saying to get up and find him some more damn alcohol and I couldn't—I couldn't move. I could barely support my own weight...So then he just walked over to where I was and started to pull me up and I kept asking him over and over to put me down...and he just let me go and watched my body slam down to the floor—"

"Chloe—"

"You have know idea how bad it hurt...then my parents showed up out of nowhere and my dad had Cody up to the wall by his neck...I never made it to the hospital...she was born right then and there." She closed her eyes and more tears began to fall down her face.

"You had a baby girl?" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Elenore." Chloe smiled,

"Was she okay?" I asked her.

"At first no...my fall is what caused her lungs to collaps and she wasn't breathing at first. Mom gave her a good pat on the back and she started crying...but she was still uncomfortable and she wouldn't stop crying. An ambulance rushed us to the hospital and she got put in intensive care for almost a week. The doctor thought she didn't have a chance of surving and all I wanted to do was tear Cody to pieces...but her condition was only temporary. Nora's a lot better now. She's already running around and laughing and talking like all babies do. She's such a good baby."

Chloe was so proud to say that.  
I could tell by the look on her face.

"She must really look like you."

"Yea she does...but her hair is a mixture between mine and Cody's. It's reddish-brown color...and she has his eyes." Chloe stopped to pull something out of her back pocket and she handed it to me.

"Abuela took this the day before I came here." She explained.

It was a picture of Chloe and in her lap was her daughter Elenore who was more focused on trying to pop the bubble that was in her reach.

That's definitley Chloe's baby.

Looks just like her.

Her skin is just as tan as Chloe's is...but her eyes are so green.

Chloe better keep an eye on her when she's older.

"She's beautiful Lo." I said.

"Thanks."

"Are you gonna tell him?" I asked her.  
She's gonna have to tell Gabe eventually.

Chloe immeadiatley shook her head.

"Not any time soon...and that's if things go well."

"I can assure that it will...trust me. Gabe is much much much more better than Cody." I said.

"Well it's gonna take me some time. Trust is what I need before I let any boy come around Nora. Cody won't leave us alone as it is."

"That's why he keeps calling you?" I asked her.

"Yea. He wants to see her. But I won't let him. He's apologized so many times and he wants to be apart of her life. But no...he's never gonna see her. As far as I know all Nora has is me. I am her mother." She told me.

"Why is she in Florida then."

"Because we've been living there for the past 2 years. I didn't want her to go to Washington where Cody was and still is. So she's with Abuela...but now Mom and Dad are moving to Forks and they're bringing my baby with them so she will be closer to me. Nora's been pretty upset ever since I left and it's not good for her. The long distance isn't working out for me either...I miss my baby and she really misses me too." Chloe started to cry.

"Shhh...you're okay." I said giving her a hug.

"You can't tell anyone about this. None of our friends...not even Seth. I'll let everyone know when I'm ready to let them know." Chloe said.

"Don't worry I won't...so I guess you're moving out of the house then."

I like having her around all the time.

"Mom and Dad still want me to go school here so that's a no. But I won't be around after school as much. I'll pretty much be with her after school. I'll go to work, go back to Mom and Dad's house and then stay with her for a while and put her to bed. My parents already talked to your parents." She explained.

"Oh...then that's great then...and if you ever need a baby sitter—"

"Well duh it's either my parents, your parents or you." Chloe cut me off.

"Got it." I said.

"Oh—and I've already told her about you. She's knows exactly who you are. I'm always showing her pictures of the two of us...in way you're kind of like her aunt."

"Aunt Ella." I said to myself.

"Yea pretty much." Chloe chuckled.

"And I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. If would have known I wouldn't have said that." I told her.

"I've been struggling for the past few years so I'm slowly starting to go back the way things used to be. Now I have a little mini me to take care of. My parents have helped me out soooo much. I've managed to stay in school and be a mom...so atleast that show I'm not a complete disappointment—"

"You're not a disappointment Chloe. Don't ever say that about yourself. It's not true. Yea you messed up big time but you seem to be doing okay. You had a baby and you're still managing to do so well...that's not a disappointment Chloe and I'm sure that any one can see that. You're just living your life." I said.

"And don't take it personally when I nag you about this whole sex thing. You're an amazing dancer and I don't want to see it go to waste...your sister wouldn't want that either...just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want you end up in my situation...though I'm sure Seth doesn't have a mean bone in his body still—just be very careful okay?" Chloe said to me.

I just nodded.

"Okay good." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a great big hug.

"Trust me when I say you and Seth would have some good looking kids...but it would be best if they show up in the long run. Being a mom is alot harder than you think it is."

"Well you turned out fine." I said.

"Yea I did. But it could have been worse. I could have given her up for adoption and become this ugly person who sulkd around wondering why she gave her baby away for no good reason." Chloe frowned.

"Well you know what I see? I see a strong and very independent young woman who has overcame so much. Yea she did somethings that she may regret at times...in the end she always looks at the the good that came out of is. She's a mother—no doubt a good one at that. But she did what she thought was best not only for her...but for her beautiful baby girl. Your my god-sister...okay screw that you are my sister. I'm gonna help you out..." I assured her.

"Really?" She asked me in surprise

"Do I have to say it twice?" I said wrapping my arm around her.

"It would feel assured if you did." She chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be okay Chloe...you're gonna be okay." I assured her.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry it took me so long to update...im probably gonna update once a week now. Hope you all enjoyed. Can't wait to read your reviews :D.**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	14. Lovely surprises and Unlovely tension

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here is chapter 14! I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! Seth and Ella's anniversary is coming up real soon! Enjoy the chapter :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Lovely surprises and Unlovely tension**

**(Seth's P.O.V.) **

Only a few days till our anniversary...and I still don't know what I'm gonna get her.

It's Saturday, October 25th is in 6 days.

Lucky for me I'm driving Ella to her dance class today so it gives me the time to go around Port Angeles and TRY to find her something.

To be honest I don't think things could get any better than this...

In the end I guess you could say the both of us are so happy because it feels like we never really got into a fight in the first place.

I was a little stunned to see my girlfriend in the passengers seat with a not so happy look on her face though.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Nothing actually...I'm just really tired." She streched out her arms and yawned.

"Long day yesterday?"

"I've been working on my Senior Project, had to go to work after school. Thank God Madame let me miss class yesterday or else I would have dropped. I must admit it was weird not seeing you last night like I always do." Ella told me.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing..." I smirked.

"Well it's good to know that you missed me." Ella said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Of course I did." I reassured her before leaning in for an actual kiss this time.

It was cut short when the car behind us starting honking. People should know that it's rude to interrupt.

"Keep your eyes on the road babe." Ella said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"You were distracting me—" I began to to tell her before she interrupted me.

"Just move before we get pulled over. I don't wanna be late."

"Sure sure." I mumbled.

Luckily we were right around the corner and there was an empty parking spot right in front of the studio on the kirb.

"Hurry before he gets that spot!" Ella yelled.

I was a little confused as to who she was referring to. I guess someone she knows is going for the same parking spot. Atleast I drove fast enough to get it before the other guy did.

"You'll be done by 2:30?" I asked her as we got out the car.

"Yeah...tell Leah I said hey when you go see her." She said grabbing her stuff out of the back seat.

"Actually I was just gonna walk around for a little bit and wait till you're done. Leah wants both of us to stop by." I said.

Ella just slammed the door and looked at me.

"Does she know?"

"I don't think sooo..." I trailed cause I wasn't so sure about that.

Leah has been spending all her time with her boyfriend lately so she hasn't been connected with the pack THANK GOD.

"Greeeeaat." Ella nodded squinting her eyes at me.

"Hey," I walked on to the side walk where Ella was leaning against the car.

"Don't sweat it. The guys know and they haven't really given us an crap about it—well not you anyways cause they know you'll probably chew them out about it." I mumbled.

"True. You have a point. Then again I am a little surprise." Ella chuckled to herself as she rested her hands on my shoulders.

"So you ready for Thursday?" I asked her placing my hands around her waist.

"Of course. What's the use of asking?"

"Just checking." I smiled.

"Just kiss me already," She demanded before bring her face closer to mine.

Being with Ella is always the best part of my day.

Not to mention she's a good kisser ;)

"Ella?" An unfamiliar voice said.

We stopped kissing and looked to see who said that.

A guy who looks likes he's about 6 feet tall, somewhat athleticly built...and he was eyeing my girl.

"Randy...hi." Ella said.

So this was the guy.

"Hey." He repiled placing his hands awkardly in his pockets.

What a douche bag.

I don't like him already.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Things just got really got really awkward.

I hate it when I'm in the middle of kissing my boyfriend and someone decides to come up and interrupt us.

How rude.

This time it was Randy...and I think this is the first time He and Seth have actually seen each other.

"Randy...hi." I said in a very fake tone of voice.

"Hey." He put his hands in his pocket.

The awkward tension was growing and the look on Seth's face slowly starting to change.

"So this must be the boyfriend?" Randy said glancing over at Seth.

"Seth—this is my boyfriend Seth." I said very quickly before Seth could cut in and say anything.

His grip loosened on my waist and then he eventually let go and just held my hand.

"Seth this is Randy...my dancing partner." I said.

"Hi." Seth said trying to be friendly.

Things got quiet very quickly after that was said.

"Well I'll catch up with you in there." I said signaling for Randy to go inside.

"O..kay—well it was nice to finally meet you." Randy said.

"Yea...you too." Seth snarled.

"Be nice." I said giving him a firm punch on the arm.

"I barely even felt that." He chuckled.

"Still. Don't even get me started." I warned him.

"I don't like him." Seth said glancing over at Randy through the who had just joined a few of my friends who were starting to stretch.

"Seth knock it off. You don't even know him." I clarified.

"His name is Randy, he's some douche bag ex-football player or something like that who got "injured" and decided—hey I'm gonna start dancing so I can lift up all the pretty girls and try and get some ass—"

"Seth!" I said pushing him away.

"Close enough isn't it?" He said trying to be resonable.

"Well no—okay sort of..." I admitted looking in the other direction away from Seth's menacing stare.

"And he needs to quit looking at you like that." He added.

From the corner of my eye I could see Randy glancing over at us every few seconds.

"Don't worry about him Seth. I'm your girl remember?" I told him.

"That's right." He said with a cocky look on his face.

"You know I never really thought you'd be the jealous type." I said grabbing my duffle and putting the strap on my shoulder.

"Me? Jealous—good one babe." He chuckled.

"Whatever...go ahead and be that way.." I said as I started to head for the door.

I caught Randy's stare just as Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me back right back.

"You know a bunch of people are looking through that window and watching us." I told him.

"Let em' watch." Seth shrugged.

"You're only doing this to piss him off." I squinted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seth lied.

"I have to go—" I began to let go of his hand and head for the door.

"You forgot something." Seth said before he pulled me closer to him for a quick—or should I say not so quick kiss.

He was pretty aggressive with this one.

Seth was practically trying to shove his tounge down my throat.

"Jeez take it easy." I said breaking apart from him.

"So I can't kiss you goodbye?"

"I'm gonna see you after class. Now go. Before you make me late. You don't want my teacher storming out her to scare you off." I said.

"Fine." My boyfriend pouted.

"Don't start with puppy face. It doesn't work on me—anymore." I told him.

"Anymore." Seth mumbled under his breath.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips this time.

"I'll see ya later." I said.

"He better put his hands in all the right places—"

"Keep walking Seth." I cut him off and watched him continued to slowly walk backwards.

He eventually turned around and kept walking down the street, leaving me standing in front of the window of the dance studio.

I just but my lip and smiled as I watched my boyfriend walk away.

"Oh Seth...what am I gonna do with you?" I whispered to myself.

"May!" I heard someone knock on the window.

Belinda was gesturing very hastidly for me to hurry up and come inside.

It was a quarter till 11am when I looked at my cell phone.

I ran inside and and sat down next to some of my friends.

"That was cute." Marina teased.

"Oh hush." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very Mature." My friend Colby said.

"No need to be jealous." I snapped.

"So that's what the infamous boyfriend looks like." Another one of my new guy friends Mason said as they came to sit down with our little group.

"Yep that was him." I told him.

"Way to state the obvious. We all saw you two shove your tongues into each other mouths." Marina scoffed.

"No! That was all him this time! No lie." I said as I strecthing out into my splits.

"Just wait till she comes to class the day after her 3rd anniversary." Belinda muttered.

"Aww Linda you rememered?" I grinned.

"You've been talking about it non-stop for the past week." She rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a special day for us." I explained.

"Here we go..." Colby and Marina rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" I whined.

My friends were mocking me.

"Oh give her a break—I mean come on guys, we all know that's it's gonna get even worse when she finally swipes the card—"

"Ainsley Morgan!" I yelled throwing my jacket in her face.

"If ya know what I mean." She whispered to everyone else.

"Aw come on Ainsley get your head out of the gutter. Besides, Ella knows better than that.—"Belinda began to say before I cut her off.

"Been there, done that!" I said in my defense.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in shock.

The room had gotten very quiet...making this conversation even more awkward. Everyone turned towards all of us who were stretching out in the corner by the window.

"It's nothing." I announced.

They all quickly went back to minding their own business while my friends and I went back to our conversation.

"Okay REWIND! Been there done that—what the hell was that suppost to mean?" My friends crowded around me and were desperate to get an answer out of me.

"Nothing. I—well it-i-it meant nothing. It was just a slip up." I said trying to sound convincing.

Way to go Ella.

"Slip up my ass you and Seth totally did it!" Marina was the first to say something.

"No—we didn't" I shook my head.

"So that explains the happy mood you've been in for the past week and a half."

"No it doesn't Belinda." I snapped.

"You don't have to lie Elle. We won't say anything." Ainsley said taking a step closer to me.

"All of you are crazy." I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you and Seth get into a fight recentley?" Randy asked me.

"Yes Randy we did...resulting in me decided to drink all of that beer you gave me." I said squinting my eyes at him.

"So you really were drunk when you called me that day...I gotta give it to ya Elle, you're even funnier when you're drunk." Belinda elbowed me.

"Yea yea whatever. I'm not letting that happen again." I shook my head.

"Okay guys quit trying to change the subject...I wanna know what happened." Ainsley gave me devious little smile.

"Can someone toss me my pointe shoes?" I asked.

"Think fast!" Randy nearly chucked them at me.

"Thanks." I said as I went as fast as I could to slip them on.

Class was gonna start in about 10 minutes.

"You know you can take your time. Madame Peutrova isn't starting till 11:15 today." Randy told me.

"Oh." I shrugged.

"Anyone heard from Chloe?" Mason asked.

"Oh she's not coming today. She already discussed it with Madame. Chloe's parents are moving to Forks and they just got here a couple of days ago and she's helping them move in." I explained.

"So she's gonna go to Forks High School now?" Belinda said sounding disappointed.

"No. Her parents still want her to go to La Push because they have a better academics—"

"That's a bunch of bull! Forks is way better!" Ainsley said to me and Belinda.

"Yeeeaa" Randy, Mason and Colby all nodded in agreement.

"All of you are just saying that cause you all go there. Last time I checked the Wolves beat the Spartans at the game last Tuesday." I said.

"Pssh. You guys just got lucky!" Colby said trying to rub it in my face.

"Mmmhmm sure." I nodded.

"So Chloe's still gonna be at your house?" Linda asked me.

"Yep."

"Well is she coming today?" Colby asked me.

"Didn't I just establish that? She's not coming today. Looks like you're dancing solo Colby—oh wait! I take that back. Chris isn't here today so Madame is probably gonna partner you up with Caroline. Problem solved." I smiled.

"Ooooo have fun with that." Mason and Randy chuckled.

"Shut up!" Colby snapped back at them.

"Caroline isn't that bad—yea her feet can use a little work but—" I began to say before Belinda and Ainsley cut me off.

"Her turn out is horrible." Ainsley said.

"Her balance isn't so hot...actually it never really was in the first place—even ask Marina." Belinda told me.

"You should have seen her when she was a a kid. Carry was always running into stuff." Marina said glancing over at Caroline who was in the corner talking to some of the other girls in the class.

"Girls cut her some slack—and Marina how could you say that about your sister?" I said.

"She's my little sister! It's MY job." Marina explained.

"I think if you help her out a little bit—mainly with her foot work and her technique then she'll right up to your level" I suggested.

"Hahah good one Ella." Marina rolled her eyes.

"Mari I think she's serious." Colby told her.

"No she's not."

Marina shook her head in disbelief and then looked at me.

I just nodded.

"You could help her out." Mason said.

Marina bit her lip and then glanced over at her sister.

Caroline was looking on our direction sure enough.

She waved at us and smiled.

All of just smiled back at her, then our attention went straight back to Marina.

"Soooo?" We all said.

Marina bit her lip. Now she's thinking about it.

"Hell no—absolutely not."

And the shining moment goes down the drain.

"Just when we thought those devil horns would finally fall off." Randy muttered.

"Brandon Thomas!" Marina yelled as she walked over to smack him on his chest.

"I was kidding take it easy." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Seriously Mari you should help her. C'mon she's your little sister." Belinda said.

"Hmmmm...I'm thinking...I'm thinking...still thinking—I have an even better idea!" Marina told us.

"Keep going." I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Ella you're the best dancer in this class," She told me.

"That is not true—" I began to say before my friends cut me off.

"That's a bunch of shit!" All the girls said.

"We're staying out of this one." The boys quickly took a step back from us.

"It's true! YOU are—okay now back to the point...you know how busy my schedule is,"

"And you know how busy mine is Marina." I reminded her.

"Yea well—you work here now, and you have all the time you want to spend here and just dance—it's simple Elle...I think you should help her." Marina suggested.

"You're kidding right?" I asked her.

"Nope." She shook her head and smiled.

"Well...I don't know about this," I trailed off.

Ella stop it! You have way to much to deal with as it is so don't even consider it.

"Come May! Just once a week. She'll be up for anything. I know she will. Please please please? For me?"

Marina gave me the puppy dog face.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore. Seth already tried it earlier." I said.

"Ella—"

"Okay fine!" I said hoping she would shut up.

"Thank you thank you!" Marina gave me a big hug...I could barely breathe.

"You can let go now." I managed to say.

"Sorry...and whevever you have time just let me know. I mean you obviously can't do it this week because of your prior engagements." Marina said in a playful tone.

"Oh hush—" I said pushing her away.

"Peutrova alert in 15 seconds!" Someone yelled.

All of us quickly got up and ran to our spots just in time for her to walk through the door.

As always it's completely silent when she walks in the room.

"Good morning class." She smiled.

"Morning Madame." All of us replied.

"Ella start the warm ups." She said turning to me.

I just nodded and quickly ran over to the sound system and put in the warm up CD.

We went through our regular warm ups as usual and then continued to work on the the new dance routine that Madame is teaching us for the recital.

"As most of you know. There will be two pas de deux solos in this piece and auditions will be in 4 weeks. Therefore all of you have been in these partnerships for almost 2 weeks. By 6 weeks I expect that the chemistry between you and your partners will really start show when you dance. I expect all of you to try out, especially my girls who are graduating this year." Madame looked all of us older girls in the eye.

"And as for my younger girls I ask that you really challange yourselves this time around and give it a shot. You never know what you're capable of unless you try. This class will be a lot more rewarding if you really look deep within yourselves and dance from your heart. I really want you go for it." Madame really got in the younger girls faces about it.

Especially Caroline's.

Okay so she's not one of the best dancers in the class and Madame really picks on her...well it's more like nagging actually.

But it's only because Madame sees great pontential in her.

Caroline is only 15 and she's still learning.

With a little help she'll be flawless in no time.

In a way I guess this is my calling. Help Caroline.

She has the determination but she just tends to over think her ability sometimes so I think I can make this work.

If this does work and I KNOW IT WILL...Marina better watch out.

"Do it again! Like I've said before this lift should be in unison! Focus! 5-6-7-8!" Madame said clapping out the counts once more as we all prepared for a partner lift.

It's pretty simple. The guys just lift us up by our waist and sit is up on their shoulders.

Easy...well not for all of us.

All of us were really goofing off today.

We did the lift again but this time Colby lost his concentration and Caroline lost her balance which resulted in both of them falling.

They didn't get hurt.

"Careful with that one...ya break, ya bought it!" Ainsley said through her teeth.

All of us started cracking up. Okay I couldn't hold it in. It was a good joke.

"Okay that's enough! Focus focus focus!" Madame yelled.

We all just started laughing even more.

I don't know what is is but today is just one of those off days where everyone won't stop playing around.

"All of you aren't leaving until you start to take this seriously and do it right! I want everyone to sit down by the wall. Ella and Brandon—center!" Madame demanded.

Randy and I quickly moved to the center of the floor like Madame asked.

"I want all of you to watch these two carefully. They're doing it right every single time." She said to the class.

"I'm sure Ella can speak for herself on doing it, but I don't know about Randy." Mason muttered under his breath.

Randy and I both tensed up when Mason blurted that out.

Yea it was funny but it wasn't Madame's business to know.

Thought I'm pretty sure Madame didn't understand what Mason meant.

But as far as everyone else goes—mainly my friends who I was talking to earlier got the joke.

Don't you love when you're friends start to make jokes about your sex life? : P

"Mason Butler. How kind of you to volunteer to clean the mirrors after class." Madame smiled.

"Aww c'mon!" Mason began to complain.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to shut up." Randy muttered.

"Okay boys that's enough—Ella and Brandon get into position and start from the beginning." She told us.

Almost every single move involved us working together except for the girls had a small solo and the guys just follow after them.

It was mainly a few jumps and turns...and they involve you using your entire body not mention the fact that my feet are killing me.

Like Sasha always says,

_Even though we make Ballet look effortless...no one knows how bad the pain may be unless we show them. Which is why we always kick ass keep it pretty lol_

With Sasha back in my life things couldn't get any better than this.

"Now into the lift..." Madame said to us.

I got caught off gaurd "just a little" when I saw Seth walk in and sit down by my stuff.

No one really paid attention. Madame just looked over at him and smiled.

"You better not mess up. He's watching you." I said through my teeth.

"Oh yea I'm real worried." Randy mumbled as he sat me on his shoulders.

After the last 8 count of me sitting on his shoulders, he lifted me up and I noticed that this time Randy was caught off gaurd. He was eyeing Seth through the mirror.

Actually I think they're eyeing each other which make me even more worried.

"Now pay close attention." Madame said as he began to bring me down so I could go into my assisted glissade then into an assemblé and then a very sharp movement into a fish drop and then he rested me on my right foot and into promenade with his hand on my thigh helping me with my balance.

Once again his hand was way to close and Seth didn't look so happy either.

Yea I think he noticed.

The music stoppped and the class appplauded.

"Very good. Now you can all pack up—except for Mason. You're cleaning these mirrors." Madame said.

"I think that was a lot better than the last time" Randy told me.

"Your hand slipped again—don't think I noticed." I said before running over to hug my boyfriend who spun me around in a circle.

"You were amazing as always." Seth said.

"Why thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Randy walked passd us casual and just as Seth was about to stop him I smacked his hand out of the way and it still hit Randy.

Shit :P.

He turned around to face us.

"Good job today." I said.

"Uhh thanks." Randy's wandered around the room in confusion seeing that I kinda a little snappy at him earlier.

Randy just gave Seth a nod.

Seth didn't do anything but stare.

There was a lot tension between these two if it wasn't obvious.

"So you're a dancer?" Seth asked him.

Someome shoot me now...please!

Randy turned back around.

"Yea I am." He replied in the same tone that Seth used.

Pretty soon it's gonna get to "my car is better than your car."

"Hey Randy! Come here for a sec!" I heard Ainsley yell from across the room.

I turned my body in her direction and mouthed the words "thank you" when the boys weren't looking.

I sat down slowly and carefully took off my shoes and peeled the tape off my toes.

"Ahh son of bitch!" I mumbled to myself.

"My feet were like that last week...gotta love pointe shoes." Belinda said.

"Anyone have a band-aid?" I asked the girls.

"Catch!" Marina said tossing me a box of band aids.

"Thank you Mari." I sighed in relief.

"No problem." She shrugged.

After taking a few out the box and putting a couple around the toes that needed him.

My poor little toes get all squished together...it's a bitch lol.

"So I'll catch up with all of you guys later." I said to my friends as I got up from where I was sitting and put my jacket on.

"Bye Ella." My friends said as I walked out the door.

Seth and I quickly hopped into his car.

"So what does Leah want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I think you and I have a good idea...at the same time I think it might be something else. She sounded very excited to see us." Seth said in surprise.

"Oh boy. Now I'm scared—"

My sentence was cut short when Seth's phone started ringing.

"That's probably her. Can you answer it for me?"

"Sure...Hey Lee we'll be there in a few minutes. We're a few blocks away." I told her.

"Just checking." Leah said persistantly.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood." I muttered.

"Just hurry up and get here! Jon's about to leave I gotta go!" She told me.

"Tell him we said hi!" Seth yelled.

She hung up.

"I don't think she knows yet." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's best if it stays that way..." Seth trailed off.

"For now—"

"Babe she's gonna find out eventually so deal with it." I told him.

It took us only minutes to get to Leah's apartment complex and find a parking spot. Sure enough Leah answered the door before we got the chance to even walk up to the door regardless if we were about 5 feet away.

"Hey!" Leah said already jumping in to give me a big hug.

It was almost startling. It's like her energy is off the charts today.

"Hey sis." Seth said as we walked in.

"So what's been up with you two—I've been hearing some things." She folded her arms and gave us a stern look.

"Nothing." Seth and I said together.

I hope we're not making it obvious.

"Nothing my ass—"

"Leah is that what I think it is?" I said trying to get a good look at her hand before she quickly put it behind her back.

"What's going on?" Seth asked her.

"Well..." Leah paused so the grin on her face could grow even bigger.

Then she held her hand up right next to her face.

"Jon proposed!" She squeeled.

That's when I knew I wasn't crazy when I noticed the ring on her finger.

Three words are going through my head continuously right now.

OH

MY

GOD!

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I though I'd this chapter on a cute/ lovey dove note...especially for Leah since she hasn't really been heard from for a while. What do ya think? I can't wait to read your thoughts! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVELY READERS! = )**

**Much Love,**

**Lot's of xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	15. Moments Like These

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 15! This one is gonna be pretty long. Seth and Ella's Anniversary is coming up next...but for now...I wanna have a little build up to it starting with Leah's engagement and it's gonna end in Chloe's POV...You all are really gonna see a different side of Chloe when she's with her daughter. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Moments Like These**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Leah and I nearly screamed when we hugged each other.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I declared at the top of my lungs in excitement.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Leah said catching her breath.

"Congrats Sis!" Seth quickly went over to hug her.

"Okay so when did that happen?" I said pointing at Leah's engagement ring.

"About and hour ago.." Leah trailed off with with biggest grin on her face.

"And YOU didn't call US?" I shrieked.

"Well someone over here wasn't answering their phone.." Leah shot a glance over at her brother.

"I left my phone in the car. Sorry Lee." Seth shrugged,

"Mmmmhmmmm and then you were busy with your class Elle. By the way Seth what's up with you and this guy Ella's dancing with?" Leah asked.

I texted Leah during my 10 minute break during class and told her about how Seth was being a total ass today when he met my dance partner.

"He's a douche. Simple as that." Seth told her.

"Here we go.." I shook my head.

"Don't worry Elle. Seth can sometimes be the one to get jealous." Leah whispered.

"I heard that." Seth's voice was muffled underneath the sound of him going through the fridge.

"Out of MY kitchen! I don't have any food." Leah yelled.

"I'm hungry. Go get some!" He replied walking back into the living room.

"Okay so what's the deal? Wedding plans? You should talk to Alice!" I gasped.

"I'm already ahead of you on that one." She assured me.

"You have fun with that one." Seth came back in and plopped himself down on the couch. Leah and I just gave him this look that read "just shut up".

"Quit looking at me like that!" He snarled.

"Whatever babe." I rolled my eyes.

"I have so much to do in the next few months. All this planning and what not. You two are gonna be in the wedding." She told us.

"I better be. I'm your brother. Did you tell Mom and Charlie yet?" Seth asked her.

"Nope. Jon and I are having dinner with them tonight. That's when we're gonna tell 'em."

"Sweet! I get the house to myself." Seth said proudly.

"I'm babysitting Kayla and Aaron. I thought you were gonna come with me?" I said.

"Oh yea that's right..." Seth said sounding not so happy.

"Just wait till you have kids Seth." Leah teased him.

"Just wait till you have kids." Seth mimicked her.

"They're gonna be just as annoying as you when you were younger." Leah told him.

"Crap! I have to drive Chloe over to her parents new house. She's probably waiting for me." I said.

My phone started ringing.

"That's probably her." I said pulling my cell out of my pocket.

"We'll catch up with ya later sis. I have to take her home." Seth got up very slowly from the couch.

"You can move faster than that." I put my hands on my hips.

"Do you wanna drive?"

"Sure. Give me the keys." I shrugged.

"See ya later you two." Leah told us as I began to push Seth out of the door way.

"You better take a nap when you get home." I said as I hopped into the drivers seat.

He stretched out his arms and yawned. "Sure thing. You drive and I'll get started on that." Seth closed his eyes.

I was driving and then within the next 15 minutes my boyfriend was sound asleep with his mouth hanging open snoring.

He's so cute when he sleeps. :) I love it.

Then again there are times when we'll fall asleep together on the couch and he'll snore right in my ear lol.

"Seth" I shook him. "Wake up babe." I said again shaking him even harder.

I turned the car back on.

He wouldn't budge...leaving me with one option.

I turned the radio up REALLY REALLY LOUD and then turned it back down.

The moment the music started screaming in his ears he jumped in his seat and his eyes opened.

"Hey sleepy head!" I laughed.

"Hey," He put his hand over his face to shield his eyes from the light.

"Well I have to go, and you..." I paused to lean over into his seat and kiss him. "You need to go home and take a nap or else Aaron and Kayla are really gonna give you a wake up call when we see them later." I told him.

Both of us got out the car and I grabbed my stuff out of the back seat...I stood there for second...remembering what happened in the back seat of his car not too long ago lol.

Good times ;)

"Ella." Seth put his hands around my waist as I turned around to face him.

Our lips crashed together again but this time it was longer.

This time we were both trying to shove our tounges down each others throat unlike earlier today.

"Are you two done now?" A vaguely familiar voice said.

Chloe was standing on the other side of the car. Staring at us.

"Um—I'll talk to you later." I said as my eyes continued to moved from Chloe's gaze and back to Seth's.

"Okay bye." Seth gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Later Chloe," Seth smirked before getting back into his car.

"Bye Seth." Chloe said in a teasing tone and yet she was looking at me when she said it.

I just shook my head and looked away when he drove off.

"You ready?" Chloe asked me.

"Hold on sec. I need to go upstairs and change real quick." I said running back into the house.

"Well hurry up! Cause I'm a little anxious to get up there as soon as I can. Mom is gonna be back from the airport in 10 minutes and I don't wanna keep my baby waiting." Chloe said as followed me upstairs into my room.

"Sorry I'm late. Seth and I had to stop by Leah's." I paused to try and shove off my leotard. "She had to talk to us for a sec. Oh—and her boyfriend finally proposed to her today." I said.

"Aww that's great...um Ella the shirt you're looking for is over here. I don't think you noticed the fact that you literally just threw it on to your bed a second ago."

She handed me the shirt and I threw it over the top of my head.

"What did I miss today?"

"Not much. We were just working on the routine. All of us were goofing off today and so we didn't get much done—and did I tell you that Randy finally met Seth." I smiled fakely.

"How did that go?"

"Let's just say that Seth pretty much thinks that he's a qoute on qoute douche bag—in conclusion—Seth doesn't like him." I told her.

"Ahahaha. Well damn, I wish I could have been there to see that." Chloe chuckled to herself.

"I wish you could have too. Okay I think I'm ready." I said while shoving everything I needed into my purse.

"Um no you're not. Go fix your hair." Chloe said as she forced me into the bathroom.

I kept it simple and just blow dried my hair straight and then bumped up the ends a little bit with my flat iron.

"Much better...I have your keys—let's go!" Chloe grabbed my arms and nearly dragged me downstairs.

"We're leaving!" Chloe yelled.

"Bye!" Mom, Dad and Megan yelled from the kitchen.

All I knew was that Chloe was very anxious to go back to her parents new house. I haven't really seen it yet, so Chloe is leading the way.

Which is why she's driving my car and I'm sitting in the passenger's side.

"Slow down Chloe before we get pulled over." I told her.

"I'm sorry Elle. I just really wanna get there. I wanna see her!" She said anxiously.

"I'm sure she's just as excited to see you. But please...SLOW DOWN. I don't want you getting my car scratched or anything. Better yet I don't want you to get us into a wreck." I told her.

"Grab my phone out my bag and tell if I have any new messages will ya?"

I reached into the back seat and placed her bag in my lap.

"Okay...you have 2 mesages." I told her.

"From who?"

"Well one is from your mom and then—"

"Read that one FIRST!" She squeeled.

"Madrina said that they just got there." I said.

Chloe gasped.

"Relax! We'll get there when we get there." I assured her.

"Who is the other one from?"

"Oooooo...it's from Gabe." I sang.

"READ IT!" Chloe yelled even louder that time.

"Just checking to see if we're still on for later..." I read.

"Um...yes yes yes yes...text him back and tell him I said yes. But it won't be till about 8 pm-ish cause I'm gonna be with my parents for a little bit." She told me.

"Got it. You gonna stay over there till Nora goes to bed?" I asked her.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I won't be able to come and get you. I'll be babysitting—"

"It's alright. I'm gonna have Gabe come and get me. Plus I want my parents to meet him." She said.

"Meeting the parents already?" I gaped.

"They already know about him. Nora will be sleeping by then but still..." Chloe looked in the other direction and trailed off.

"Are you blushing?" I asked her.

She just bit her lip and smiled.

"You really like him don't you?"

Technically that was a stupid question I asked her but she doesn't really know that yet. Pretty soon Gabe will tell her everything and depending on how things go...it might get better or worse.

Chloe has kid now and Gabe doesn't know that—yet.

I know Chloe...and I'm pretty sure that she's really gonna put things into caution when it comes to Nora therefore this is really gonna take some time.

Chloe is a little more guarded about things now and it will take a while for Gabe to understand that.

"I feel like I'm rushing into this—I mean I don't want a repeat of...well y'know." She told me.

I nodded.

"But there's more to it now and it scares me."

"Look Lo...Gabe is one of the sweetest guys I know. He's so much better than Cody. So much better. His sister even thinks that you two are good for each other. You deserve him. And if you haven't noticed... he likes you." I said.

"Well it's not gonna last long I can assure you that. I'm sure once I tell him about Nora which won't be until I know I can really trust him...then he'll just leave. Like any other typical guy not wanting to be tied down in ANY way possible."

"Trust me when I say this Chloe...Gabe is different. He really is and I understand that Nora is gonna come first when it comes to what you think it best. But just take it easy and breath. You're overthinking this. I'm sure once you really open up to Gabe you will like what you find—" I began to say before she interrupted me.

"That's just it May! I already have and I can't help it. No matter how hard I try to just keep up my guard—I-I mean when I with him I can't help but feel like I—"

"Couldn't be happier?" I guessed.

"Yea." She nodded. "Almost kind of like that." Chloe thought to herself.

"I understand how you feel," I told her.

"No you don't...and even if you did how would you know?"

"Because no matter how much Sasha being gone messed me up...I couldn't help but just enjoy myself when I was with Seth. I felt the exact same way when I first met him...Look Chloe I know you feel a little confused about all of this right now. But trust me when I say everything is gonna make sense in the long run. There are just some things you're gonna have to learn and they're not just about yourself...they're about Gabe also." I told her.

The ride got very silent as we finally pulled up to what I think is her parents new house.

"This is it." Chloe breathed.

Both if us got out the car and walked up to the door.

I rang the doorbell.

"DOOR'S OPEN!" I heard someone yell.

We walked in.

"Mom? Dad?" Chloe yelled.

"Hey girls!"

"Padrino"I yelled.

"Dad!" Chloe ran and hugged her father.

"Yo he echado de menos papá" She told him.  
_(I've missed you dad)_

"We've missed you." He said to her.

"Hola Padrino." I waved.

"Come here." My godfather gave me a great big hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Good to see ya." I said.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked right away.

"Upstairs with your mother. They'll be down in a second. She's been asking for you ever since they got here." He chuckled.

"So hows school going for ya girls?"

Chloe and I looked each other right in the eye when when said one simple word... "BUSY!"

"Oh and I'm starting to dance again." Chloe added.

"So I've heard." He nodded.

"Mama?" A young and very childish voice yelled from upstairs.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.) **

"Mama?"

That was her.

My baby.

"Elenore?" I quickly got up from where I sat and ran down the hall and back to the front door where the stairs where.

"Nora look? Who's that?" I heard mom say from the top of the stairs.

"Mama!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs from my mother's arms.

I gasped. "Hi Baby!" I grinned.

Mom carried her down the steps then stopped half way so she could run down by herself.

"Come here!" I said as I reached out my arms for her.

Once Nora got down to the bottom of the steps she ran towards me and I scooped her up into my arms.

The way Nora fit so perfectly into my arms as I held her close to me...just like a puzzle piece. Finally, I'm being reunited with my baby.

It's the best feeling in the world. Nora held onto me so tight with her little arms.

I began to kiss her face so many times to the point where I had lost count of how many kisses I gave her.

But she didn't care. She just smiled. Nora missed me and I missed her. Things couldn't get better than this.

Now she can really be happy. After a moment of overly spastic joy thing began to calm down.

Nora just placed her hand on my cheek and gazed at me with her shockingly green eyes. All I could see was Cody. Her eyes are just as green as his.

Not to mention she really has her father's hair. It's noticably red, yet it's a good blend between both mine and Cody's. Her hair is even more red in the sunlight.

It was down to her shoulders. I still continued to hug my daughter and I stroked my hand over the back of her head.

"Mi nena hermosa." I murmured softly.  
_(My pretty baby)_

This what I needed. Being that far away from each other wasn't such a good idea.

My daugther is a flat out "Mama's girl" and I had this gut feeling that she would start to get too upset if I left her.

She was crying her eyes out the day I left for Washington and then I had to no choice but to fly back to Florida nearly 5 days after arriving in Washington all because she was getting out of hand and she really wanted to see me.

My daughter is a necessity. Moving here was choice.

And that choice wasn't working out so well and this was my only option.

Atleast I feel that she's more safe up here in Forks. Cody doesn't know that she's up here and it's gonna stay that way. Nora's NEVER scene her father. But Cody does have pictures of Nora and it's only because he wouldn't stop asking for atleast one.

I sent him two. One for him and one for his parents.

Now that she is here, my only worry is that Cody will find us. My thoughts of what could happen to Nora and I with Cody are all based off my passed memory of Nora's birth...

When he hurt us.

In the end all that matters is that she's safe.

Everything is gonna be so much better now.

"Mama cry. You sad?" Nora said as she studied my face carefully.

"No Nena...Mama is just very happy to see you." I told her as I wiped the tears from my face.

"My Mama," My daughter hugged me once more and rested her head right under my neck.

I still think it's crazy that's she's really starting to talk. She'll be 2 in January and I feel like she's already starting to grow up too fast.

"My Nena." I cooed.  
**_(nena means baby in spanish for those who are wondering what it means. It's a very common spanish nickname for a child)_**

Nora began to wiggle out of my arms and pointed in the direction behind me.

"May!" She asked as her eyes went to Ella's and then back to mind.

I just chuckled and smiled at her actions.

"Yes, that is Ella." I told her.

"Go say hi. Go on..." I encouraged her to walk over to where Ella stood.

Without attempting to be shy like she normally is, Elenore waddled over to Ella and lifted up her arms.

"Up!" Nora told her.

Ella gave me a nervous look. And I could tell that she was wondering if it was okay from if she could pick her up.

"She's practically your niece. Go ahead. She wants you to hold her." I said.

Ella hesitant at first but then she willingly picked Nora up.

"Wow." Ella said in astonishment as Nora looked right at her and smiled.

"May?" Nora asked her. That's as close as Nora can get to saying her name right now since Ella is a little hard. But Ella understood that she was talking to her.

Ella just nodded and then looked back at me.

"She's so darling." Ella told me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Mama." Nora quickly reached her arms out towards me affter only a minute of being in Ella's.

She eagerly went back into my arms.

Nora just had this adoring look on her face and I could tell that she really missed me.

"Well don't say hello." I heard my mom say.

I placed Nora back down on her feet and went to go hug my mother.

"Thank you for doing this," I whispered to her in Spanish.

"You're welcome mi quierida." My mom said.

"Hmmmm...I can't believe she's actually here." I sighed.

"She's looks so much like you."

"And yet she looks like Cody too. Especially with her hair and her eyes." I said looking down at my daughter.

"So who is this Gabe boy that's coming to get you later?"

Of course my father was waiting to ask me about that.

"He's a really good friend of mine." Ella told him.

"I think we'll be the judge of that. Either way Ella we trust that you're keeping Chloe out of trouble therefore he must be a good kid." My mom told her.

"Don't worry...he is." I assured my parents.

"Hey well I have to get goin' over to Sam and Emily's. See ya at home. Bye everyone!" My friend quickly made her way out the door.

Mom and Dad casually went back into the kitched leaving me and Nora alone.

"So...looks like it's just you and me." I sighed.

I sat down on the steps with Nora in my lap. We just sat there looking at each other and I couldn't help but smile. Nora rested her head right under my neck and put her hand right on top of mine.

To think that her hands was even smaller nearly a year ago, and her hands are still no where close to the size of mine.

"Mama." Nora cooed.

"Mi dulce niña" I whispered to her softly.  
_(My sweet baby)_

Things are finally going back to the way they used to be...except now I have Nora here with me.

That's what makes it even better.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's almost 6 o' clock and they're still at it.

To think that kids can be so energetic. I'm surprised they're not sleepy or anyting right now.

Then again Emily said they woke up from a nap right when we got here. Gotta love babysitting toddlers.

"How do you manage them? They're like energizer bunnies!" Seth exclaimed.

"Please. I'm sure you were the same way when you were this age." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen Leah and I when were little...though Leah was a lot worse that I was."

"Last time I checked Leah said you were the cry the baby." I mumbled.

"SHE told you that? Now that is a bunch of bull shi—"

"CHILD EARS!" I yelled as I covered Aaron's ears with my hands.

Seth just shuddered at the thought of what he almost exposed his little cousins to and then pretended to zip his lips.

"Very smooth." I nodded.

"Now that was a slip up."

"You better watch the language. You better not talk like that around our kids." I said as I pulled Aaron into my lap.

If only you could see the look on Seth's face when I mentioned kids.

"That's not happening for a while." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you do want kids?"

"Two boys." Seth told me as he held two of his fingers up.

Wow.

How typical.

"Two boys?—hmmmm...better yet why don't I just have a litter of puppies and then we can call it good. How about that?" I teased.

"Wow babe, that was so funny that I forgot to laugh—ha...ha...ha."

"Funny?" Kayla looked up at him and asked.

"Don't worry about it Kay." Seth gave her a pat on the head.

"Come here Kayla..." I motioned for her to sit right next to me. "Your cousin is just being stupid." I said.

"Hey?" My boyfriend scoffed.

"Stupid?" Kayla pointed at Seth and then looked back at me.

"No Kayla. Your cousin is not stupid. He's just being—"

"Alright come on Kayla!" Seth took her off of my lap and sat her on his shoulders and ran around the room.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kayla screamed.

"Air pane! Air pane!" She screamed as Seth ran around the room.

"Be careful!" I cautioned.

"I got her!" He assured me. I let out a sigh of relief and then watched as Seth lifted Kayla up in the air.

Her high pitched voice filled the room and she had the biggest smile on her face.

I remember when I was little how my dad would always sit me up on his shoulders and run around the room. I would put my hands up in the air and I felt like I was having the time of my life. Flying around the room. Watching Seth play with Kayla reminded me of that. Aaron followed them around the couch and then he was jumping up and down waiting of for his turn.

Seth put Kayla down and picked Aaron up. He was just as loud as his sister.

"Okay buddy I'm down." Seth panted while lifting Aaron up off his shoulder and plopped down on the couch with Aaron in his lap.

Aaron splayed his little body right over Seth's stomach as they layed down on the couch. Aaron proped himself up on his hands and knees and looked at Seth.

"Hey bud." Seth mumbled.

Aaron placed his hand right over Seth's eye and started hitting him with his little fist.

"Whoa—hey hey hey!" Seth said trying to move Aaron's hands out of the way.

"He's just playing with you." I giggled.

"Little dude's got a punch."

"Please Seth you're a wolf. He's barely hitting you so how can you feel that?" I told him.

"Aaron take it easy!" Seth sat up and placed Aaron on the couch next to him.

"Aww Seth. You're gonna let a baby beat you up?" I chuckled.

Aaron bounced up and down on the couch and continued to make his adorable little baby noises.

"Hun gee!" Aaron patted his tummy.

"Okay okay," I picked Aaron up and brought him to the kitchen to put him in his high chair.

I started to fiddle through the cabinets and grabbed the box of Teddy Grams.

"Ella give me some of those!" Seth jumped off the couch and stood next to me in an instanst.

"You can't wait I gotta give Aaron some first—Hey Kayla you want some?" I held up the box so she could see what I was holding.

"Teddy Grams! Teddy Grams!" She ran into the kitchen.

I grabbed a little bowl and poured in some for her and then I poured a little bit on Aaron's tray for him.

Aaron was already at it and started shoving them into his mouth. The boy sure did have an appetite. His sister on the other hand quietly went back to sitting on the floor and watching tv.

Seth stood right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I turned around so I could face him.

"They're not looking." Seth said pressing his forehead to mine.

"No are you crazy! Not in front of them." I pushed his face away and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ella c'mon!" He whined.

"Seth..." He took both of my hands and slowly started to bring me towards the hallway.

"Just one kiss?" He begged.

Seth leaned over me as I leaned up against the wall...

I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. He was staring at me and I wasn't buying it.

"What the hell—" My attempt to resist didn't last long at all.

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and crashed his lips to mine. We were at it for a good minute or two lol. He really held on tight to my waist and I nearly jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me there.

Okay so were starting to get a "little" carried away.

"La la!" I heard Aaron yell.

"Seth" kiss, "Seth" another kiss..."Stop— stop— stop— cool down for a sec." I told him. He finally put me back down on my feet.

I started to walk out of the hallway, I got a really hard smack on my butt which caused me to yelp.

"Seth Clearwater!" I turned around and glared at him. Seth on the otherhand just put his hands up like he was completely innocent.

"It wasn't me." He lied.

"Mmmmmhmm. You ain't gonna get none of this on Thursday if you keep that up." I sassed.

"Whooooooohooooo." He called.

"Okay Jared." I stuck my tounge out at him and walked back into the kitchen.

"Mo! Mo mo mo mo!" Aaron started banging on the table top and kicking his feet.

"You did not just call me Jared." Seth followed after me.

"Maybe I did...cause for a second there you were acting just like him. Then again Kim keeps him in line," I told him.

"Yea yea."

"Here ya go." I poured some more Teddy Grams onto Aaron's tray.

"Hey!" Seth held out his hand waiting for me to give him some.

I reached my hand into the box, grabbed 3 Teddy Grams and placed them in Seth's hand before putting the box away.

"That's it?"

"Seth...your rediculous." I shook my head.

"You love me, that's all the matters." He bluffed. I grabbed his hand and brought him back to me.

"You bet I do." I whispered before planting a quick peck on his lips.

"Oooooo!" Kayla stood up on the couch and covered up here face with her hands...and yet she still had the nerve to peek through the slits of her fingers.

The room got silent for a few moments and then Seth and I busted out laughing.

"Gotta love kids these days." I chuckled.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V) **

It took me almost 30 minutes to get Nora to go to bed. Then again she's had a very exciting day so I don't blame her. My pretty baby was fast asleep and before I left her room I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Now it's really time to go get ready. Gabe's taking me out. :D

As always I wanted to look good for him. So I snuck into my parents room and took one of my mom's cute dressy shirts. She always took my clothes and I always took hers...

It's what we do LOL.

In the end I guess you could say I get my good taste from my mother...

It's just one shirt, she won't notice.

Nora was sleep I had to be as quiet as I could in the bathroom. I just did a quick touch up and curled my hair just a little bit.

When the doorbell rang...my heart started beating even more.

I shoved everything back into my bag and ran down stairs.

"Tengo la puerta!" I said as I walked down casually.  
_(I got the door)_

"Chloe es que mi blusa?" My mom asked me.  
_(Chloe is that my blouse?)_

_"_Tal vez, tal vez no." I shrugged as I went to go answer the door.  
_(Maybe, maybe not.) _

My mom took another look at the shirt I was wearing under my cardigan and then she pursed her lips together.

"Próxima vez será mejor que pregunte antes de ir y tomar las cosas de mi armario" My mom gave me a parental stare.  
_(Next time you better ask before you go and take things from my closet)_

"No te preocupes mamá. Voy a lavarlo y darle de nuevo a usted mañana" I just rolled my eyes._  
(Do not worry Mom. I'll wash it and give it back to you tomorrow)_

I answered the door and there he was...looking good as usual.

"Hey." I said giving him a hug.

"You look nice." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. "You look good too." I told him.

"Chloe?" Now my dad was standing by the stairs with his arms folded.

"Um Gabe these are my parents...Mom, Dad...this is Gabe." I introduced everyone.

"Hola." Gabe waved.

Okay that was cute. He even said hi in Spanish. Then again Gabe took Spanish all four years...that's what Ella told me and from what she says, Gabe's pretty good.

Maybe he'll just continue in Spanish and really impress my parents.

"You speak Spanish?" My father asked out of plain curiosity like he did with every other boy he meets.

"Almost fluently." Gabe said.

"Hmmm...¿Dónde planea ir con mi hija?" My father asked.  
_(Where do you plan to bring my daughter?)_

"Vamos a la playa" Gabe told him. He wasn't hesitant at all when he pretty much told them that we're going to the beach and that was pretty much it.

"It will only be for about an hour or two." I assured them.

My parents exchanged a quick glance.

"Have her home by 10." My dad said.

"Yes sir." Gabe nodded.

"Dad,"

"Chloe Estrella Lupe, you call me when you get back to Ella's." My dad said as Gabe and I walked outside.

"I'm suprised you didn't say my full name for once. You only used the beginning." I teased.

My father just continued to stare Gabe down...well it's more like up since Gabe is a little taller than him lmao.

"Te amo Papi! Te amo Mama! Adios!" I said before closing the door.

We started walking to his car.

"So um...how was day?" Gabe asked shyly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"To be honest...I don't think it could get any better than this." I smiled.

"Oh—don't worry I'll get that." Gabe stopped me before I could even manage to put my hand on the car door. How sweet of him to open it for me.

So the ride was pretty chill. I just kept asking him questions about how community college was going for him.

From what he says it's not bad at all.

So I've come to a decision...after I graduate and since my parents made all this effort to bring Elenore here.

I'm gonna apply for community college and then find a place of my own for me and Nora. That's what it's gonna come down to anyway.

Elenore comes first and so I have to make some changes...right now I just wanna be sure that I can trust Gabe first before I come close to mentioning my daughter.

It was a lot colder than I thought it would be when we got to First Beach. I was trying to pretend that it wasn't cold at all when we started sinking our toes into the cool sand.

"Are you cold?" Gabe asked me.

"Huh?—oh no I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not." Gabe started to take off his jacket.

"You don't have to do that. It's nothing—really I'm fine." I assured him.

A cool Fall breeze filled the air and I shivered when it hit my skin.

"Nice try." Gabe shook his head and willingly put his jacket around my shoulders.

He's like 6'4 and I'm only about 5'8...and his jacket is fairly big on me...but I didn't really care because it was warm.

So very warm and I loved it. Gabe and I continued to walk.

Pretty soon we lost track of time and before I knew it, it was already 10:30.

Ella got home about an hour ago and we three-wayed my parents through her house phone and they fell for it—thank you God. I don't know what is about Gabe but he's just...perfect. That's just about the only way I think I can put it right now. He listens to me—I mean he really listens and it makes it all even better when he just looks as me...and he smiles.

My God his smile... :)

Gabe is just an amazing person...on the inside and out.

At the same time...I'm starting to realize that I like this boy alot more than I thought I did.

I take that back.

I LIKE HIM!

I MEAN I REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM!

And I'm scared.

Scared that it's gonna end all too quickly and I'm gonna end up in the same grueling situation.

Damn it Chloe stop it!

I've developed this horrible habit and I've been OVERthinking things alot latetly and now I'm starting to annoy myself.

"You seem a little tense. You okay?" Gabe asked me out of curiousity.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I smugged.

Gabe looked away and started chuckling to himself for a moment.

"What's so funny?"

"You know you say that alot?...it's nothing...y'know it doesn't take me long to realize what you claim to be nothing is actually something." He said.

"Yea so what? I say that alot—big deal...and why are you so concerned about it?" I snapped at him.

"Whoa slow down here Chloe. I was just wondering...and on top of that I really care about you." Gabe admitted.

I froze.

I'm just imagining things. He didn't say that.

"Chloe?" Gabe waved his hand in my face.

"Did you just say that you care about me?" I asked him.

He looked me right in the eye and nodded.

"Okay forget it—I can't hold this in anymore." Gabe got up from where he sat and started pacing back and forth with his hands over his head.

Scrunching my eyebrows togethers in confusion I told him "I'm confused."

"You shouldn't have to keep anything bottled up...you can trust me." I assured him.

Gabe snapped his head back in my directions and then came towards. He grabbed my hands and and rubbed them gentley with his warm thumbs. He's always so warm.

"I really like you Chloe." He murmured.

I took in a subtle gasp and just looked down trying not to catch his anticipated stare.

"I really like you too." I whispered faintly.

Things got quiet very fast. The sound of incoming waves crashing at the shore is what broke the silence. Either it's just me or is his heart pounding just as hard as mine. Did we just admit out feelings for each other? Who am I kidding? It's going to fast.

"Chloe," His warm hand lifted up my chin so we could stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Uh-oh...

Oh my God he's leaning in.

My brain is telling me to just walk away and don't even bother.

My heart is telling me to just go with it.

What the hell am I getting myself into?

I leaned in this time. Back and fort, step by step...little by little...and our faces kept getting closer and closer to each other.

My hitched breathing made him stop for a second.

Being only about an inch away from my lips he whispered to me in Spanish,

"Sólo déjame saber cuándo quieres que deje de."  
_(Just let me know when you want to stop)_

Our lips met for what felt like forever...and it was only for a quick moment...that's when it hit me that something just sparked.

"Wow," I breathed.

Gabe didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words to say anything else.

In the end all I could think about what just happened nearly 3 minutes ago.

Either he kissed me...or maybe I kissed him...or I'm just imagining all of this.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**That was the longest chapter so far. Lot's of stuff just happened...mainly with Chloe. So what do ya think? Can't wait to read all about it :). Seth and Ella's 3rd anniversary is NEXT and things are gonna start heating up.**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	16. Across The Universe

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer**

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN NEARLY 2 MONTHS SINCE I'VE UPDATED! My computer was having some issues and I finally got it fixed 2 weeks ago. I started writing this chapter in March when I started to use my friend's computer to start writting the chapter. So I pretty wrote some of the chapter when ever I got the chance to use a computer lol. Now that I have my laptop working again I've been working on this chapter all week and even during rehersal for Grease when I have breaks. The show opens in about 3 weeks and so now I really have to get ready. Opening night is on May 12 and I'm getting a little nervous lol. Grease is such a fun show to do but it's a lot of hard work. One of the bes things that's happen to me so far this year was when I got to go to NEW YORK with my school choir for 6 days and ended up having an A-MAZING TIME! I'm only a sophomore but I'm looking at going to college out in the Manhattan area to get my BFA in Theatre/Musical Theatre but I promise you that if it doesn't work out that I will still continue to write ;). I've had a pretty busy year so far but it's been a blast. School's out in about 2 months and I can't wait for the summertime :D. I hope everyone has been enjoying 2011 so far. **

**Once again sorry for the long wait,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Across The Universe**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

TODAY IS THE DAY!

I've been waiting for this day all week!

It's our third anniversary.

To be completely honest it doesn't feel like we've been together for longer than that. Maybe even twice as much.

Six or seven years at the least.

:)

We're soul mates...and it doesn't get any better than that. The only thing that really sucks about today is that I still have to teach my class at the studio and then I have a quick 40 minute break which is just more private dance time for me ;) then I have my advanced ballet class at 6 and I won't be done till 8:30.

SO...here's the plan.

Seth has some secret place set up and he's not giving me all the details till exactly "8:15" and I won't be done with dance till 8:30 :P.

Seth and his "plans" these days.

All he told me was to be prepared and wear something "nice."

Sooooooo, with the help of Alice and Sasha...I found the perfect outfit!  
**www . modcloth . com / Womens / Dresses / - Page - of - Your - Diary - Dress**

Chloe is letting me "borrow" the necklace that she's had since middle school that she NEVER WORE  
**www . modcloth . com / Womens / Accessories / Necklaces / - King - Spoke - Coin - Necklace**

The shoes I've had since May, and this is the first time I actually gonna wear them lol  
**www . modcloth . com / Womens / Shoes / Flats / - Evening - Walk - Flat**

The outfit is pretty sexy if I must say so myself ;).

After I'm done with dance, I'm gonna hurry up and just get ready at the studio as fast as I can so I can then go and me Seth at our "private destination."

This is night is gonna be very special.

I can feel it.

To be honest...this day is going so slow and I just want it to be 8:30 already.

I just finished teaching my class and I'm on break right now.

What's odd is that I don't really feel like dancing for once lol.

I really really really just wanna know what Seth has up his sleeves.

Despite how bored I was, I got up from where I sat and turned on some music.

I ran back over to my stuff and grabbed my Ipod.

Maybe some improve can pass the time.

Hmm...

Now what song should I use...

Aha!

Cosmic Love by Florence and Machine.

I swear that song will never get old.

Then again Florence and Machine is one of my favorite bands :D.

I kicked off my pointe shoes and let my feet breath for a sec.

The song started playing.

_A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my arms  
__I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, the have all been blown out in the shadow of your heart  
__No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart_

Naturally I just seem to dose off into this new dimension...

After dancing for so many year I just find improve to be so effortless and free.

Closing my eyes just makes it all the better, just as long as I don't run into anything.

To think that letting yourself go could be so easy.

Almost as if I'm dancing on air.

The music stopped right in the middle of my favorite part of the song.

I stopped dancing and looked over to see who turned off the music.

"Do you always do this?"

Why is it always him?

Randy Matthews.

"Thank you Captain Buzz Kill." I sarcastically placed my hands on my hips.

"You know everyone's gonna start to show up in about 10 minutes." He told me.

"I know that." I said in an irritated tone.

"So how's your week been so far?" Randy asked trying to change the subject.

Who am I kidding? I'm in too good of a mood to be all pissy at him and what not.

Today is my 3rd anniversary. :DDDDDDDDDD

"A-MAZING! And it's gonna get even better tonight?" I squeeled.

"Okay...freaky mood swing. Is there a reason why you've suddenly become so peppy? I'm a little concerned." Randy folded his arms.

"Well, Brandon Thomas Matthews III. 3 years ago, Seth and I became a couple." I told him.

He was quiet for a second.

I was waiting for him to catch on, but that obviously wasn't working out too well.

"Ohhhhhhh" He began to nod.

"Yeaaaa, took you long enough." I teased.

"Um happy anniversary to you and the boyfriend—"

"For the last time it's Seth. My boyfriend's name is Seth." I snapped.

He does it on purpose for a reason, and he knows is bugs me.

He's so persistant it just makes me wanna kick him in the face sometimes.

Better yet why don't I just "accidentally" kick him the face today during class.

I'll just aim for his jaw in hopes that is gets broken or something like that and then he won't be able to talk for a while...

EVIL PLAN! YES!

...Eh never mind I'm too nice.

But it's was just a thought :)

"Oh thank goodness you're here I was just about to call you." Chloe walked in and started getting her stuff out.

"About what?"

"You left your stuff on the kitchen table and it was just sitting there. You are so so soooo lucky everyone was upstairs or else padrino would have flipped!" She told me.

"O...kay. What stuff?" I was a little confused as to what she was talking about.

"In this bag!" Chloe said holding up so I could see before she put it back down on the floor.

"I thought you were gonna watch Nora since your parents were going out tonight." I said walking over to her.

"Well your mom called me and insisted on watching Nora since her or Meg and padrino haven't seen her yet. Madrina came over to my parents house and picked us up and she dropped me off." Chloe explained.

I picked up the plastic bag off the floor to see what was inside.

"Ohhhhh...nevermind. Either way thanks, my dad would freak out if he knew why I had this and what it was for." I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"Just seeing what the stuff looks like makes it pretty obvious what it's for. Now who got this for you?"

"My friend Alice—you haven't met her yet but you will sometime, anyway she has this friend in France who designs this kind of stuff and had her make something for me. Seth is gonna love it." I smiled.

"Mmmmhmmm, well whats the point of wearing it? It's not gonna be on for that—"

"What are you girls talking about?"

Chloe and I didn't even notice Randy standing there.

"Nothing." Chloe and I said at the same time.

I quickly put the bag of "stuff" behind my back.

"So what kind of stuff is in that bag?" Randy asked.

"What bag?"

"The one behind your back."Randy said point at me.

"Oh—this bag—nothing you need to worry about." I smiled.

"Let me guess...something for your little anniversary with the boyfr—I mean Seth." Randy hesitated.

"Nice save." I nodded.

"Ella!" Belinda and Caroline screamed as they walked into the studio.

"Okay me first! I wanna see what you're wearing!" Belinda told me.

"I wanna see the lingerie too!" Caroline said.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!" Belinda, Chloe and I all hissed.

There was a reason why we kept calling it stuff.

Now Randy is gonna give me all of this crap :P

"I'm gonna slowly start to back away and act like I never heard any of this." Randy started walking backwards and then eventually turned around to continue walking.

Well that was awkward.

"What did I miss? I had to go park the car." Marina walked in and sat down with us.

"Oh nothing. Randy just came in at the wrong time of the conversations where Ella was showing us the um— stuff that she's gonna wear tonight for her anniversary." Belinda said looking away from me.

"I wanna see it— " Marina began to reach for the bag.

"No I think we've had enough of that. Plus I don't want Madame in on this. It's my bussiness." I told her.

"Okay anyway did I mention that Gabe and I kissed the other day." Chloe said trying to make it sound very nonchalant.

"WHAT?" All of us screamed and brought our heads towards her direction.

The room got very quiet and our screams were really loud.

"Girls! I'm on the phone!" We all heard Madame shout.

"Sorry!" We said and then quickly turned back to Chloe.

"Well...say something!" I told her.

"It was on Saturday, when we first went to my parents to house." Chloe said directly to me knowing that she purposly left out a few other details knowing that I would understand.

"Ohhhhh." I nodded.

"Okay so DETAILS! Is he a good kisser? Where did it happen—"

"Where did what happen?" Mason just walked in and cut off Marina.

"You don't want to get in on this one Mason. Trust me." Randy said from across the room.

Mason pondered the thought for a moment.

"Eh, I'll take my chances. Come over here and quit actng like such a loner." Mason said taking a seat next to Belinda on the floor.

"I'm gonna get you later for that one." Randy muttered.

"Mmmhmmm—sure you are. Okay so is about Ella's sex life again—"

"No Mason it's not! Shut up!" I said smacking him on the back of the head with one of my pointe shoes.

"Hey that hurt!" He complained.

"Well you deserved it...plus you even helped me bend the box a little more. Thanks." I said as I continued to bend my shoe back and forth to shape the curve.

"Jeez Ella ya didn't have to smack me that hard." Mason grimaced and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what HE said..." Belinda sang under her breath.

Everyone started laughing... I just let out a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Perverted teenagers." I muttered.

"Don't act like it wasn't funny. Quit trying to hide it." Randy chuckled.

"It wasn't funny." I lied covering my mouth so no one could see me smiling.

"I hear laughing! What did I miss?" Ainsley walked in and Colby followed after her.

"It was just a stupid thats what he said joke." I told her.

"Oh lord let me guess...Mason started it." Ainsley glanced in his direction.

"Why is it always me?" Mason huffed.

"Well it is you we're talking about..." Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"Everyone shut up! Okay Ella spill the beans...what does Seth have planned for you?" Marina was getting anxious.

They all glued their eyes on me.

Oh boy, here we go...

"I don't really know—"

"BULL!" Almost everyone shouted immeadiately.

"You're lying!"

"Or are you just making a cover up because your just gonna end up having sex again."

"Mason are you asking me to seriously slap you upside the head right now? Cause I will! You know I will!" I snapped.

"Just kidding..." Mason sunk his shoulders down with a menacing smile on his face.

"ANYWAY—all I know is that he told me to wear something nice...actually he said wear something hot—shut up boys I don't wanna hear it..." I manage to get that out before they even bothered to open their mouths.

"Seth said he was gonna text me the destination of where I'm suppost to meet him and I have no idea where the hell it is or what he has up his sleeves." I shook my head.

"Well obviously it's a surprise." Belinda said.

"No shit sherlock." Randy mumbled under his breath.

"By the way Lindy hows your sister? I haven't talked to Clarissa in forever!" I said trying to change the subject.

"She's doing good. Really good actually. All she does is complain about how hard Ailey is." She rolled her eyes and continured to put her pointe shoes on.

"Your sister goes to Ailey...as in Alvin Ailey School of Dance?" Colby asked her.

"You've known my sister forever and you're just now finding this out?" Belinda said.

"Duh. But that's pretty cool...Ailey is one of the best dance programs in Manhattan. Ella why don't you apply for that school?" Colby turned to me and asked.

"Because I want to go to Julliard." I said.

"Come on there are tons of other good programs in New York. Ailey has a more versitile program." Now Belinda was trying to reason with me.

"No. Girls you know why...Julliard is where I want to go and that's that." I said.

"What's the reason then?" Mason asked me.

"Okay let Ella breathe and get off her back. It's her choice not yours." Chloe snapped at the boys.

Everyone flinched.

"Jeez...my bad." Colby mumbled under his breath.

"Peutrova in 20 seconds!" We all heard someone yell.

"Crap! It's time already? So much for attempting to make my hair look god in a bun tonight." Marina quickly started putting her hair into a ponytail as she ran over to her spot next to the barre.

I stood patiently in first position.

It's exactly 6 o' clock.

Only two and a half more hours until I leave...and yet I have this gut feeling that this is gonna be a very very VERY SLOW two and a half hours.

It's my anniversary. All I could possibly care about is getting back to my boyfriend and that's just about it.

"Good evening class."

"Evening Madame." We all replied.

"Today I have decided to let class out a little earlier than usual." Madame Peutrova told us.

Everyone quickly began to chatter and inside my head I was pratically screaming,

YES YES YES HELL FREAKING YES!

"But!"

We all reacted even more once we began to realize there was a catch.

"That's only if I think you all deserve to get out early. 3 months may seem like a lot of time to prepare for the showcase in January...but trust me it is not. From now on I really need you all to focus, especially my seniors. Some of you have very important auditions coming up and I want you to be well prepared." Madame patted me and several other girls' shoulder as she walked by indicating that she really wanted us few to listen.

"So, we're going to go through the things we learned yesterday, do a little bit of group work and then for the solos I've already selected—you know who you are—I want to work on those towards the end...any questions?"

We all shook our heads.

"Great," Madame smiled. "Let's get started. Warm ups!"

Just as we were about to start warming up...someone walked in the door.

"Can I help you?" Madame asked the woman standing at the door.

"I have a delivery for Ella May Gardner?" The woman said as she started to look around the room.

"That's me." I said waving my hand.

The woman walked over and handed me a very large bouqet of flowers.

Purple roses. My favorites.

"Gee I wonder who those are from?" I heard Ainsley mumble sarcastically.

"Oooooo." Everyone started putting all the attention on me.

"I bet they're from Seth!" Belinda squeked.

"Nooo Belinda they're from her brother—no DUH! Of course they're from Seth." Marina said.

"Oh look there's a card..." Mason said grabbing it from the bouqet.

"Hey put that back! Don't read it! It's not addressed to you!" I said trying grab it back from Mason's hand and he held it up so I couldn't reach it.

"Would you like to read it to the class?" Madame asked him.

"NO!" I yelled immeadiately not wanting to get embarrased.

"I'd love to..." Mason nearly ripped of the envelope.

"Your funeral man. She's gonna hurt you." Randy warned him.

"Baby," Mason said over dramatically. "I already like the sound of this." He glance over in my direction and I squinted my eyes at him.

"I can't believe it's already been 3 years. You have no idea how much I love you and I'm really gonna prove it to you tonight—ooo he even put a winky face next to it." Mason said to the whole class.

"Mason." I growled through my teeth.

"Seeing your beautiful and breath taking face always brightens my day. In return, I hope that these flowers brighten yours. I love you baby. I'll see you tonight. You should be getting the address of our secret destination within an hour or so. Be ready...love Seth." Mason said.

Everyone started hooting and hollering as I went over to put the flowers down with my stuff and I stormed back over to where Mason.

"Secret destination—"

"I'm gonna shove my foot soooooo high up your ass that you're gonna end up having some damn toes for teeth—" I began to say before Randy pulled me back.

"Hands off!" I jerked away from him.

"Relax Ella I was just messing with ya." Mason held the card out for me to snatch it from.

Forgive me...but I have to...

I just looked at him and smiled...taking a step closer to him.

One by one.

"Mason you're my friend and I love you but," I paused so I could knee him right in his privates. I'm sorry but I had no other choice.

I never seen his face so pink before it was actually kinda funny.

"You deserved that. Big time." I told him as he doubled over in pain and held onto the barre for support.

"Okay that's enough! Warm ups! Now!" Madame clapped her hands together indicating for us to focus.

"Like I said. Your funeral." Randy gave him a pat on the back and shook his head.

"Shut up!" Mason grimaced.

"Jeez I didn't think I hit you that hard." I said as I continue to do the warm up routine.

"Well you're definitely a lot stronger than I thought you were. I just had to learn the hard way." He said to me.

"Somebody learned a lesson." I sang.

"Sounds like you really in for it later on tonight." Belinda whispered to me.

"Well we're talking about MY boyfriend so of course I'm gonna have a very good night." I told her.

"Girls!" Madam stomped her cane to the ground and looked right at us.

"Yes Madame?" We said as we continued to do the warm ups.

"Unless it's something you'd like to share with the whole class...zip it." She snapped.

I felt like the rest of class overall went very sluggish.

We only went over the stuff we learned yesterday for about 10 minutes and I felt like we were going over it for atleast 30 minutes.

Am I really that bad when I'm impatient?

It's only 7:30pm and I still have atleast an hour to put up with this.

7:35 pm...feels like 10 minutes.

7:39pm...ugh the clock needs to move faster than this.

7:45pm...ARE YOU KIDDING ME

7:50pm...finally a 5 miunute break so I can go check my phone.

I nearly sprinted from where I stood all the way across the room just to go check my messages

_1 New Text Message_

My phone screen kept flashing.

Please be from Seth. Please please please...YES!

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

_~Ella_

_Hopefully u got the flowers I sent u  
about an hour ago. I can't wait 2 c  
u 2night. Now about the "private destination"  
u may ask? Just drive back towards La Push  
like ur on ur way home and then u will  
figure out the rest on ur own from there.  
I'm gonna make this night memorable...  
So be ready.  
Love Seth~_

"Well that was helpful.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Chloe said trying read my text.

"Ah no...you worry about your man and I will worry about mine." I told her.

"He's not my man yet, and he wont be for a while. Nora will always come first and I'm still trying find out more about him before I say anything about...her." Chloe whispered.

"I know I know...well don't let me freak out or anything, but you still have lots to find out about Gabe. He'll tell you when he thinks you're ready" I said.

"Wait—tell me what?" That really caught her ear.

Shit I shouldn't have said that.

"Nothing. I've said to much—hey did I mention that I planning on going down to Cannon Beach for spring break? You should come—"

"No no no. Nice try but it ain't gonna work—" Chloe began to say before Madame got everyone's attention.

"Back to work everyone! Places!" Madame clapped her hands together.

I took another look at Seth's message he sent me still trying to figure out what the hell he was up too.

"Phones away!" She yelled.

7:55pm

I really hope she let's us out early.

"I have to start getting ready." I said to myself glancing over at the clock.

"What was that?" Madame asked me.

Did I really say it that loud?

The room was dead silent.

Awkward...

"You seem a little ainsey today." She told me.

"That's because she's got someone where to be." Chloe told her.

"Shut up Lo!" I hissed.

"It's true." Belinda coughed.

"Exactly where do you have to be?" Madame has asked me.

"Well I ummmm—I don't really know. He's not gonna send me the directions until I'm ready—and by ready I mean out of these clothes and looking nice." I told her.

Madame just gave me a very stern look.

She's contemplating.

"Hmmmmmm...I think I can make and acception this once. You've been doing some good work these past few weeks." She gave me and approving smile.

I gasped. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I squeaked as I gave her a great big hug.

"Ella—"

"Oops! Sorry!" I said letting go of her immeadiately after realizing that I went a "little" overboard.

"I mean—thank you." I said giving her a nod. I started walking backwards towards the front of the room where my stuff was.

I quickly grabbed everything I needed out of my duffle along with my dress and the other "stuff", then I sprinted into the bathroom.

I need to do this fast.

I dumped out all of the contents of my make-up back onto the counter in front of the bathroom mirrors.

To think that I managed to get all of my dance clothes off in less than 2 minutes...then again I am in a hurry...sort of.

Very cautiously—hoping no one would walk in as I was doing this...I grabbed the lingerie out of the Victoria Secret bag and ran into the closest stall so I could quickly put it on and then put my dress on over it so the lace couldn't be seen at all.

Once I was fully dressed for later, I pulled out my straightner so I could make my hair look nice and sleek.

I tried to straighten my hair as much as I could before having to put it up in a ponytail for class, luckily I don't have to do much.

But it seriously looks like I just walked out of a salon which is what I was going for.

It was almost 8:30 and I spent the last few minutes on my make-up.

A little bit of purple and gold eye shadow to bring out my eyes a little more and then I used a little bit of gold bronzer on my cheeks to bring out my cheek bones.

Finally...to seal it all with a "kiss" I used a little of a sheer rosy pink lipstain to make my lips even more "kissable".

LAST BUT NOT LEAST!...I almost forgot.

I quickly shuffled through my duffle bag and pulled out my bottle of Marc Jacobs "Lola." It smells good and Seth really likes it when I where that perfume. Once again I had Leah to thank for that lol.

Thank God Madame let everyone out early so I don't have to worry about making a scene or turning a few heads when I leave.

I was right on schedule to leave. It's exactly 8:30pm right now.

FINALLY! :DDDDDDD I CAN'T WAIT!

I was trying to be careful fall over or anything. I brought a lot of stuff in here with me and now it's all stuffed into my duffle which is now really heavy.

Just when I thought that this night couldn't be any better...it instantly went down hill when I noticed that no one had left yet.

Looks like Madame Peutrova changed her mind. I had a feeling this was gonna happen.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I whispered. I just stood at the back of the hallway contemplating whether I should just walk out or wait till everyone leaves.

Forget it. Seth's waiting for me.

I nearly held my breath as I walked out of the hallway hoping that no one would even bother to glance at me as I walked back into the dance studio. Well that obviously gonna happen.

"Class dismissed!" Madame yelled just as I started to walk out across the room.

Everyone was sitting down on the floor and I was standing right behind them. But I didn't even get the chance to start running before someone could notice.

"WHOA!" I heard some of the girls yell.

Oh Lord...here it goes... : P.

Everyone started to stop and stare...then the boys opened their loud mouths.

"Heeeelllllloooooooooo"

"Keep dreamin" I said instantly after they all began to whistle and what not.

"Whoa! You look HOT!" My friends said as I quickly hustled to grab all of my other stuff.

"Need some help." Chloe said as she grabbed the vase of flowers for me.

"Ah, gracias mi querida." I said.

"Your welcome. Have fun tonight!" She said as she helped put my stuff into my car.

"Ella!"

I let out a very exasperating sigh when I heard my name.

"What now boys!" Mason, Randy and a few of the other guys were standing in the door way of the studio entrance.

"Uh...don't have too much fun!" Mason teased.

I left out a very heavy sigh.

"Don't sweat it girl, I will take care of this. Go! You don't wanna be late!" Chloe nearly pushed me into the drivers seat before she closed the door.

I had to get there as soon as I could.

He's waiting for me :DDDD

As soon as I got on the road towards La Push I started speeding. Then something caught my eye and I started to slow down.

I stopped right at the spot where the road splits off and I saw a sign that read.

**ELLA GO LEFT!**

Well that's helpful.

As soon as I turned left onto the road...there he was.

Standing right in the middle of the road.

DAMN! He looks HOT! White button up shirt that's a little unbuttoned at the top to show of his muscles, jeans, his hair was all sleek and spiked.

He walked up to my car and I rolled down the window.

"Hi." I said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Move into the passengers seat...I'm driving." He told me.

"Hello to you too—and no...I won't get out of the driver's seat until you tell me where you're taking me." I compromised.

"No, babe just get out the car and get into the passengers seat. Please?" He said in a softer tone.

"No." I said right away and shook my head.

"Ella May."

"Seth." I said mimicking his tone of voice.

"1...2...3...4—"

"Seth Ryan Clearwater I know you are not trying to count down on me." I tilted my chin down.

"Come on...get in the passengers seat and let me drive." He opened the car door.

"Fine." I huffed getting out.

"Wow—I mean whoa—y-you look...WOOOW!" Seth ran his hand down his face and looked at me in complete awe.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

He really checked me out this time.

"If you want to we can just get in the back of your car and have sex right now—"

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear." I cut him off early and walked around to sit in the other seat.

He's obviously a little googly eyed right now.

"You know I was just kidding." Seth said.

"Mmmmmhmmm." I rolled my eyes.

"You look amazing."

"Haha...thanks...you don't look that bad yourself." I shrugged.

"That bad? I hope that was a joke." Seth said. Judging by the tone of his voice he sounded like he really worked hard to look this good. Then again he always does and he's a guy. Guys don't have to try as hard, girls just take all the time they need ;)

"I'm kidding Baby, you look really good...sexy actually." I said bitting my lip.

We finally started to move.

"Wait.." Seth stopped the car.

"What now?" I whined.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. I'm not moving this car until you close your eyes." He said.

I shut my eyes. "Okay drive!" I said imaptiently.

We kept driving for a good 10 or 15 minutes and I feel like I'm about to fall asleep.

"Keep your eyes closed. We're here." Seth told me as I heard him get out of the car and shut the door.

This is stupid.

I opened the door and got out...and yes my eyes are still closed.

"Just work with me here. We have to walk, so don't try to fall over anything—"

"Well it would be easier if you just let me open my eyes!" I said.

He held my my hand and we started walking. I could tell were somewhere in the woods.

It was starting to get late and I could hear the sounds of nature at night.

"Seth the wolves don't have patrol tonight do they?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Yea they do but I Jake gave me the night off."

"Oh, well that makes sense." I shrugged.

"You can open your eyes now." He chuckled.

"Are you sure?" I was teasing him.

"Ella—"

"Okay okay. I honesly don't get why the hell you had me do this in the first place. It's—wow...I mean...woooooooooooow." I gazed.

It was absolutely perfect.

A tiny little stranded house in the middle of the forrest...I could see candles standing right in the windowsill.

I took a full 360 turn to get a good look at the area. Now I'm trying to figure out why this place looks so familiar.

"Have we been here before?" I asked him out of plain curiousity.

He chuckled to himself for a moment. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "I'm a little confused..." I trailed off.

"Remember when I first told you that I was a wolf?" He reminded.

I had to to think about that for a second. Did all of that happen here.

"There's more...follow me." Seth took my hand and we started to walk towards the back of the house.

"Come on it's right over here!" Seth made his way towards one of the trees that was further back.

"It's right here." He pointed to one specific one.

I walked closer to get a closer look at what he was pointing to. Carved into the tree were the words...

_Seth loves Ella_

The works were then outlined by a giant heart. Now it started to come back into my memory. I placed my hand on the part of the tree that had been carved and I closed my eyes.

I remember this exact moment. It was late. It wasn't raining for once...and I remember he carved it into the tree with his paw at the time before he phased back.

Just as I was about to kiss him, a fat and plumpy rain drop hit my face.

"Crap." I muttered as I started to make my way inside.

Just Seth caught on to why I began to walk as fast as I could inside...the thunder made it's gracious and unwanted appearance and then after that it just started to pour down.

"My hair!" I screamed making a run for it.

The rain was coming down really hard and we managed to make it inside before we really started to get wet.

"So much for looking nice." I said trying to fix my hair by running my finger through it.

"Hey, you always look nice to me." Seth said resting his hands on my waist.

I turned around to get a good look at the place. The candles are what really lit up the whole place. It's so small and cozy...and surprisingly warm. Set up on the floor was a little picnick.

"You did all of this?" I asked him.

"Eh, I had a little help." He shrugged.

"Awww how modest. It's perfect." I kissed him. " I love it."

"Please, I'm just getting started. Go ahead and sit down. I have a surprise for you." Seth smiled.

"Oh lord. I'm really in for it aren't I?"

"Of course. This is our special night. We have this whole place to ourselves." He whispered.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for a while. I wonder what we're gonna do?" I asked playfully.

"Babe, we have all night and all day tomorrow to figure that out." Seth assured me.

Hmmmm, well I already like the sound of that.

"I almost forgot..." Seth got up nearly 10 seconds after he just sat down and walked over to get something sitting by the window. "Happy Anniversary." He smiled handing the envelope to me.

I let out a sigh of teasing dissapointment. We promised each other NO PRESENTS! Only because we both felt that we already had enough as it is and things were going great just the way they were. We don't have to sugar coat each other with gifts just to show that we love each other.

"I thought we said we agreed, no presents." I reminded.

"Actually it's from both of us. It's a gift from the Cullens to us." He explained.

"Oh lord should I be scared." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop it! Just open it okay?" He said nearly shoving it my face.

I took the envelope from his head, shaking my head as I opened it and removed its contents.

My eyes widened after realizing what this was.

"Is this what I think it is—"

"Yep." Seth grinned.

"A trip...to NEW YORK!" I squeeled.

"All expense paid, five hour flight, six day trip...all to ourselves." Seth told me.

The smiled on my face got even bigger as I got up and started jumping and down like a little kid who just got told they we're going to DISNEY WORLD lol...but this case WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!

Okay so I guess this one present can be and exception.

"Oh my goodness. We have to tell em' thank you." I said looking at all the details of our flight.

I got a frown on my face after realizing what date the flight is...I have to wait atleast 4 months till we go.

"You just realized it's for spring break didn't you." Seth said.

I nodded.

"Just think of it. A vacation for us. No parents, no school, nothing. Just the two of us." He said trying look on the bright side.

"Eh, o...kay." I sighed. He reached is arms out for support to help me stand up, then he went over to the corner of the room and started messing around with the portable speakers.

Music started playing and instantly recognized the tune...

"Hmmmm, one my favorite songs." I closed my eyes and smiled.

Across The Universe by The Beatles...but it's the Rufus Wainwright version. I had to be about 7 or when he made a cover of this song. Dakota Fanning is in the music video.

Seth made his way back towards me and placed his hands around my waist. I already knew what this meant.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me.

"We're already dancing." I chuckled as we started to sway side to side.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,_  
_They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe_  
_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,_  
_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai guru de va om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, that call me on and on and on across the universe." I began to sing the second verse lightly as stared adoringly into Seth's eyes.

"Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe" He sang the next line of the song with the same look of adoration in his eyes.

_Jai guru de va om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world_

The song continued to play and I began to realize something...something I should have noticed a long time ago.

"You know what Seth?" I whispered.

"What?"

"I don't think we have a song. Y'know like our song, we don't have a song." I just went ahead and said it. We don't have a song that's for just us and only us.

We've been together 3 years and we don't even have a song. What the heck?

"Hmmmm...well how about this one. I think it's perfect actually." He suggested.

Across The Universe as our song...hmmmmmmm there's a thought.

"Jai guru de va om, nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world," He continued to sing and pulled me closer to him so I could rest my head right under his neck.

Nothing's gonna change my world...then again things are going great just the way they are. I'm in love with the sweetest guy a girl could ever ask for, what could change that?

He's my perfect match in every way possible. Nothing...nothing can change that.

"I think we have a song." I murmured.

"Perfect." He whispered softly in my ear. Our song continued to play and I started to hum the melody quietly.

_Jai gure de va om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Jai guru de va_  
_Jai guru de va_  
_Jai guru de va_  
_Jai guru de va_

The song ended and we stood there staring deeply into each other's eyes for moment.

"You should play our song again." I whispered. He kissed me tenderly and then he said,

"Anything to keep that beatiful smile of yours on your face."

We moved everything off the blanket and laid down right next to each other. His warm hand was intertwined with mine as we began to stare at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it's been 3 years." I said.

"It doesn't feel that way." He told me.

"It feels like we've been together a lot longer than that. It feels like 10 years." I sighed.

"Just think that maybe in 6 or 7 years we'll get married."

"I though you wanted to get married right after college was said and done with?" I asked him.

"Well it all depends on where we'll be in the next few years. You'll be in Manhattan dancing, and maybe I'll be in Manhattan getting my degree in photography." He said.

"What do you mean maybe? You applied for a college in New York? Where? Which one? TELL ME!" I sat up.

"Well there's NYU and then there's a few others I'm looking at. I'm getting offered several scholarships from schools in that area so I think this might work out perfectly."

"You're not doing this for me are you? I mean we've already talked to this, but you know I'm okay if we go to school in different places. I trust you." I said.

"Yea I know that, but this is what I want...this is what I want for us." He caressed my face and gentley rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"Mmmmmmmm...I've always loved your warmth." I closed my eyes and sighed, placing my hand right over the one that was touching my face.

I removed his hand from my face and brushed my lips against his palm, kissing it softly.

"I love you." Seth mumured softly.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I love you more." Now he was trying mess with me.

"Just kiss me already." I demanded.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

This night is going to much better than I planned.

Instead of answering, I pulled her to me and captured her lips in mine. She repsonded instantly and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. As I felt her lips mold perfectly, my mind bursted with pleasure.

"Seth" Ella moaned, her fingers running through my hair. My shirt was already halfway buttoned and Ella managed to undo the reast of the buttons very quickly. My hands explored her backs side until I managed to find the zipper to her dress and I pulled it half way down and was shocked to unveil the contents of what she had been hiding the whole time.

"Where did you get this?" I said taking a good look at the sexy lingerie she was wearing.

"Take a wild guess." She said trying to give me a hint. It didn't take me realize who she meant.

"Alice." That's all I had to say and Ella just nodded. Of course Alice would be the one spoil Ella rotten like this.

"So what do you think?" Ella asked getting up and turned around in a circle so I could get a full view.

She's already done it...I want her...I really want her.

"Wow...I mean damn...woooooooooooow"

"Be careful Seth, I wouldn't want you to start drooling." She teased, bitting her lip.

"You look so sexy, and I'm really liking the lace. It's nice...it's very very nice." I complimented her.

She forcefully pressed her lips back to mine and moaned impatiently as I brushed light kisses on her lips.

Ella was staring at me with a mixture of longing at desire. I ached just looking at her. I bent down between her parted knees and lay on top of her, my elbows supporting me so I didn't crush her. I reached up and took a strand of her hair between my fingers, lightly grasping the silkiness of it in my hand. I looked back down at my imprint.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

She reached up and ran her thumb from my eyebrow to my temple before moving her hand down to the side of my cheek. My imprint stayed there for a moment, just watching my expression as I responded to her soft touch. Her hand moved to clasp the back of my neck.

With the slightest pressure, she pulled me to her and our lips met again in sweet reunion.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Words cannot describe what just happened. I mean that was so much better than the last time...

But it was all so romantic and he was so gentle. We just connected on a completely different level and I feel like all of that strengthened our bond.

Now here we are. Seth's asleep and snoring loudly in my ear. I'm laying down with my head on his bare chest. The warmth of his tan skin was so comforting. If I could, I would lie here forever and always cherish this moment. It was very quiet, the sounds of the forrest at night played in the backround. His hand was resting right on top of mine. I scooted closer towards him so I could really rest my head on his chest. I'm just looking at him. His mesmerizing features. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps and yet so cute.

To think that out every single girl he could have possibly imprinted on...it was me.

He saw me and only me. We're perfect for each other and nothing can change that. Nothing.

"I love you Seth...I really love you." I whispered as I watched him sleep. I could hear the steady beat of his heart...

_Thum thump, thump thump, thump thump,_

That's when I noticed our hearts we're beating in perfect unison.

I guess that says a lot :).

Seth opened his eyes very slowly only to find me looking right at him.

"Hey beautiful." He breathed.

"Hi." I whispered.

We didn't talk. There was just silence. We had nothing to say. Here we lie, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He told me.

"Why? Why do you love me?" I asked him.

"I love you because you make me happy, because you're the only one I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I love it when you smile, I love the way you cover your face with your hands when you're embarrassed. I love watching you dance and I love the sound of your voice."

"Keep going..." I told him.

"Kissing you makes my day even better, If I could hold onto your hand forever I would never let go, I love you so much that I want to marry you someday, then I can call you my wife and make beatiful babies with you and grow old with you. Not even all of the stars in the sky could be enough to show how much I love you. This may not seem like a lot...but I can't even find enough words to tell you how much I love you." Seth murmured.

"Yes...yes you can." I said.

"Ella, telling you isn't enough." He tried to explain.

"Fine." I gave him a very short and tender kiss. "Then show me." I said.

My boyfriend leaned in and gave me THE BEST KISS he has ever giving me.

It had to last for at least a good 5 or 6 minutes...but it was worth it.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

"Naaaw, I'm saving the rest for later." Seth gave me a sexy smirk.

"If we do by chance go to schools in different parts of the country, you don't think our feelings for each other...cause I don't want them to..." I trailed off.

"Babe," Seth brought me closer to him. "Nothing...and I mean nothing...will ever change the way I feel about you."

"Nothing?" I asked him.

"You bet." He assured me.

"Oh Seth." I sighed laying my head down on his chest.

"What time is it?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Hmmmmm...I think maybe 3 am?" I guessed. It was still pouring down rain outside. I got up to check my phone.

"It's 3:30." I told him. I might as well check my messages—oh look 3.

From Chloe:

_Hey Chica,  
Hope things are going well.  
Please be careful okay?  
Love u :)  
~Lo_

From Emily:

_Can you babysit Friday night?_

From Mom:

_Hey Elle, just checking in._  
_We'll be back Saturday morning._  
_Gigi and Grandpa told me to tell _  
_you girls hi._  
_~Love Mom_

It's nice that my parents went out of town yesterday to go visit my grandparents down in Vancouver. As far as Mom and Dad go...they don't really know that I'm not home right now.  
All I told them was that Seth and I were going out for a little bit and I'd be home by 11pm since it was a school night.

Either way they're not gonna know what really happened so I guess this all works out great.

"Y'know I think I just might keep this shirt. I like it." I smiled.

"That's my shirt." Seth said.

"Well it's mine for now." I said as I began to to button up Seth's shirt which was pretty large on me. It barely went down past the middle of my thigh but still managed to cover my butt.

"Come here." Seth motioned for me to come and sit down right next to him.

I sat right in his lap.

"I really meant it when I said nothing will ever change." He told me.

"Nothing's gonna change my world." I sighed.

"That's why it's our song." Seth reasoned.

This night has officially gone down as one of the best nights of my life and I will never...ever...forget it.

Just as I began to fall back asleep on his chest, he whispered in my ear,

"I love you."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Once again I'm so so so so sorry it took me this long to update. But I would like to point out that this is the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN for Seth and Ella's story. I really hope this makes up for my long absence and I can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! Happy Easter everyone = )**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	17. For The First Time

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Hey everyone, now that their anniversary is said and done with...TIME FOR SOME DRAMA! Prepare yourselves. I'm glad to see that Chapter 16 did really well. Here's more of Gabe and Chloe! :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**For The First Time**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

For the past 3 weeks I've done nothing but daydream.

EVERYONE HAS NOTICED that I haven't stopped smiling since the night of my anniversary with Seth.

It's gonna go down as one of the best nights of my life...and far as my "intimate" relationship with Seth goes...

Hmmmm, let's just say Seth and I have been...well we've been having sex...not alot...but we have been doing it.

I haven't really told anyone the details of what went down on October 25th, but the only person I've actually told is Chloe and that's about it.

Sasha decided to just go ahead and invade my thoughts and just find out what happended for herself. What sucks is that she's gonna be doing this a lot now.

Ugh. I should've had Bella shield me before I even went to go meet with my sister that following weekend.

Chloe wasn't so happy about it knowing the possible consequence, but I assured her we were careful. I'm on the pill and Seth uses condoms. Simple as that ;)

It's the middle of November and school is starting to become a pain in the ass. On top of that I have to work and then I have a bunch of other dance classes I'm in. So right now my schedule is pretty school and dance heavy...which leaves no time for Seth. Well atleast I have Thanksgiving break next week so then I can catch up on some alone time with my boyfriend. What's funny is Seth changed his ringtone to Across the Universe when I call. I decided to keep mine the way it is since I think You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy is more of my personal song for Seth which is kind of ironic since the chorus practically just kinda goes along the whole imprinting idea lol.

It's Friday and Madame cancelled all classes today so I got to go home and get all my homework done for the day. Seth's gonna be over in a little bit. Right now it's me, Chloe and her daughter in the living room. My little sister is doing homework upstairs and my parents are out running errands.

Nora sat in Chloe's lap and was playing with a toy while the two of us were talking...

"So what's up with you and Gabe?" I asked her.

"A possible relationship...but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." She told me.

"What do you mean? Come Lo you guys like each other simple as that. You guys kissed, he's taken you out on a few dates, you're always texting each other...I'm confused. Help me out here," I said.

"You know why. There's nothing to be confused about—besides what's Gabe gonna think when he finds out that I have a baby?"

"Chloe I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna be like that. Gabe will be completely understanding. Why don't you tell him?" I asked her.

"Because I still don't trust him yet. I don't wanna get hurt again...yet there's something about him...something I can't figure out. It's kinda mysterious actually...but I like it." She sighed.

Chloe stared off for moment. She was thinking...and I knew she was thinking about him.

"Listen Chloe...do you wanna be with Gabe?" I asked her.

"No—I mean yes of course I do—okay no I take that back...I don't know right now." Chloe hugged Nora tightly and kissed the top of her head.

I'm still getting used to the idea that my best friend has a baby now. It's so weird. But at the same time I'm so proud that she's really stepping up. It's the same old Chloe I've always known but just a little more grown up now. She's been through a lot and now she's just trying to do what's best for Nora...even if it means shutting out the boy who imprinted on her.

"Okay I wanna get off this subject now—okay so this has been bugging me just a little bit...does Natalia not like me or something. Everytime we hang out with the girls I always end up getting bad vibes from her and as far as I know I've done nothing wrong." Chloe asked me.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Oh please don't worry about—"

"Chloe your phone's been ringing off the hook. You left it in the kitchen." My little sister gave Chloe her cell and then walked casually back into the kitchen.

"Why is it that everytime his name comes into the conversation I end up getting severall calls from him." Chloe pressed the ignore button and placed it on the couch along with putting Nora down on the floor so she could play.

"I filed for full custody yesterday. He should be getting the court order in a few days so until then...I'm not gonna talk to him. I might as well just change my number." Chloe shrugged.

"Azul?" Nora asked pointing to one of the colors on her toy.

"That's right baby! Now can you say blue?" Chloe asked her.

"Boo?" Nora tried her best to repeat what her mother said.

"Close enough. I still think it's crazy that she's starting to talk now. She's picking up Spanish so easily." Choe told me.

"You and Emily should talk sometime. Maybe Nora can start hanging out with Kayla. Their about the same age." I suggested.

Chloe bit her lip. "That could work..."

"Talk to Emily! She would love that. She can help you out." I assured her.

"I'll think about it—" Her phone started ringing again before she could finish what she was saying.

"You gonna answer that?" I asked.

"Nope." Chloe grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v.

Nora got up and went to go grab the phone.

"Chloe—" I began to say before she cut me off.

"I'm not gonna answer it." She said.

"Chloe." I said trying to get her attention again. She didn't reply this time. Nora already had her mom's cell phone in her hand.

It was too late. Nora already hit the green button.

"Chloe?" It sounded like Cody.

"Nora No!" Chloe jumped out of her seat and went to go grab the phone from Nora. Cody was still on the phone when Chloe managed to get it out of her daughter's hands.

"What do you want now?" She snapped.

"Chloe I just want to see her. That's all I ask...I wanna see my daughter—"

"No! She's mine Cody. Not yours. I don't know how many times I have to say this—" Chloe told him.

"Things are different now! I promise." He tried to reason with her.

"You said that last time and you ended up almost killing us! STOP CALLING ME!" She yelled. Nora started crying when Chloe started yelling.

Chloe didn't even seem to notice while she continued to stay on the phone with Cody. Nora walked over to me with her arms wide open. I picked her up and took her into the kitchen. Chloe was still yelling and Nora continued to cry. Poor baby.

The back door opened and Seth walked in.

Well this is about to get even more interesting.

"Hey," He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek seeing that I was a little occupied with Nora.

She stopped crying as soon as Seth walked in. Well atleast it caught her attention. "Who's that?" Seth asked me pointing towards Nora.

"Meg keep an eye on her," I said placing Nora in the chair next to Meg so she could watch her.

"Ummmmmmmm." I said awkwardly. Chloe continued to yell in the backround. She was practically speaking Spanglish now.

"Is everything okay—" Seth began realize something wasn't right.

"No." Meg said right away. She took the words from my mouth and I glared at her and she knew I wanted her to shut up about this.

It got very quiet for a second. There wasn't any yelling in the backround. It was too quiet. Then Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Nora got out of the chair and Chloe scooped her up into her arms.

"I'm sorry baby." Chloe said hugging her tightly.

I took a sigh of relief now that things had settled down, but then things got awkward again when Chloe realized there was a 5th person in the room. My boyfriend.

"Seth," Chloe said with her eyes wide open.

"Uhhhhhh hey." Seth mumbled. Nora didn't even seem to notice what was going on.

"Ir a ver la televisión" Chloe closed the notebook that Meg was writting in and handed it to her along with putting Nora on the floor so she could walk. "Take her with you." She added.  
_(Go watch TV)_

Meg did what Chloe told her without saying a word.

"If this a bad time I can come back later..." Seth trailed off.

Chloe looked over at me. She was beginning to panic. I could see it in her eyes. Seth stood there glancing at the two of us trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Chloe and I kept looking at each other. The longer we all stayed quiet the more awkward it got.

"Okay so i'm just gonna cut to the chase—that's my daughter Seth. Her father is an asshole and the only reason nobody around her knows that is because right now we're stuck in a really messed up situation and I'm doing what I can to keep her safe..." Chloe snapped.

"Got it." That's just about all Seth could say.

"And if you say anything to anyone—so help me God—I can assure you that you will regret it if you even dare to say a single word about her."

I let her handle that one. I just stood to the side and watched as this very protective and maternal Chloe got into my boyfriend's face. Chloe walked out of the room after giving Seth a warning. Chloe can be scary only when she chooses to be.

I was a little surprised that Seth seemed a little intimidated my that.

"I'm sorry but what just happened?" He asked me.

Looks like I'm just gonna have to get him caught up now. "Charlotte come!" I called for my dog and she made her way over to me with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I grabbed her leash off the wall hanger along with slipping on my sneakers. I quickly attached the leash to Charlotte's collar and then walked outside. Seth followed behind.

"Either this is something none of us payed attention to or is this suppost to be some secret." Seth said.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I told him.

"Looks like Gabe's really in for it—"

"Don't say that! You don't even what she's dealing with." I said in Chloe's defense.

Chloe's gonna really chew me out later for this. I don't really have a choice.

"Before you even start to say—how come you never told me?—it's because I had recently found this out a while ago and I'm still getting used to. I promised that I'd keep my mouth shut until she decided to tell everyone. Now this is all gonna come out sooner than she expected." I told him.

"Why is Chloe making her kid look like some big secret?"

"It's not my story to tell—but basically she's trying to keep her daughter safe. Things will be better once Chloe get's the custody and restraining order papers all figured out. That's all I will tell you...but you cannot say a SINGLE WORD TO ANYNONE! Not Gabe, not the wolf pack—just don't even think about it. Chloe will tell them when she's read, until then, don't say anything." I told him.

Seth just looked at me and nodded.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Ugh I'm gonna start ripping my hair out over this.

He just doesn't understand the meaning of the words "no" and "leave us alone".

Once I get the custody and restraining order papers settled things will be okay. I won't have to worry about Cody anymore.

Elenore's been here for almost a month and keeping her hidden here is a lot harder than I thought. Maybe I should just tell everyone before things just get out of hand.

Seth already saw her...who's next? Everything is starting to pile up and I feel like I could explode any second. I don't do well with pressure. I never did. I nearly went off on Cody in front of Nora and I feel like a horrible mother for scaring her like that. What the hell is wrong with me?

Just as I managed to calm myself down and get some fresh air out in the back...Gabe shows up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Ella's sister said I would find you out here. I just wanted to talk" He took a seat right next to me.

He wants to talk? Great...this is just great... :P

Relax Chloe, just put your head in between your knees and take a deep breath.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"No I'm not okay—I just sick and tired of—I just have a lot to deal with right now." I hesitated.

"I'm here if you wanna talk—"

"No you said you had something to talk to me about. You first." I insisted trying to not to sound frustrated.

Gabe studied the look on my face for a moment. "Have you been crying?"

"No." I lied. What kind of question is that? Of course I have been crying. I've been crying for months. This whole situation with Cody is so frustrating and he won't get off my freaking back.

"You know I really care about you." Gabe told me.

"Yea I know,

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can do something to fix this." He offered.

Ay dios mio, why is he so good to me? I feel like I don't deserve this.

"I'm sorry but this is something I'm not ready to talk to you about yet because I—" I stopped right there. Afraid to go any further.

"Because you what..." He was waiting for me to continue.

"Because I need to know that I can really trust you. Yea I met you almost 3 years ago and I'm just now really starting to get to know you and I know that you want us to be together and I do to but—it's just really complicated as to why I'm afraid it's not gonna work out the way it's suppost to and I've been hurt—you have no idea what these past couple of years have been like for me. I like you Gabriel...I really...really...really like you...and I just to want this all to come and go too fas—"

"Mama!" I heard Nora yell from inside the house. I looked back at the screen door when I heard the sound of her voice. I put her down for a nap about an hour ago. What is she doing up?

"Elenore come back here!" I heard Meg voice call after her.

"What's going on in there?" Gabe leaned back and glanced over at the closed screen door.

"Elenore watch out—" I heard Meg yell. Her voice was even closer this time. I turned around and found Nora running towards the screen door.

It was closed.

"Mama—" Elenore was only a few feet away from the door when she caught my stare. As soon as she saw me she ran and ended up running right into the glass, unaware that she was about to run into the door.

I could hear her slam right against it very hard and the sound of her little body bounce against the glass and then sending her to the ground made me flinch and an instant wave of horror went through me when she began to cry.

It was more like screaming this time and my maternal instincts kicked in.

My baby was hurt and she needed her mother.

"Oh my God!" I said frantically as I jumped up from where I sat and ran over to open the screen door and pick her up.

I rocked her gentley in my arms and began to press urgent kisses to her forehead, hoping she would calm down.

"You're okay baby, you're okay." I whispered to her.

Nora continued to cry and I was starting to become more worried that she really hurt herself.

This was making me nervous and now I'm on the virge of crying.

"No llores, mamá está aquí" I cooed to her in Spanish.  
_(Don't cry, Mama is here)_

It took me a few minutes, but I got her stop. I just stood there and Nora held onto me very tightly. I sat back down with her still in my arms and she placed her head right under my neck.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I gave out a sigh of relief knowing that she was okay. No wonder my parents were so worry some with me when I would always trip and fall all over the place when I was a toddler. Now I know how they feel...

It didn't take me long to realize that Gabe was here...and he saw the whole thing.

Jeez, well so much for telling him when I felt that I was ready : P.

I caught Gabe's stare and it got very silent.

"I'll be inside.." Megan slowly backed away and went back into the house.

Now it was just us. Me, my daughter...and him. There wasn't much to say. Right now all I really cared about was my baby. Damn it I hate Cody for doing this to me...for making me so worrysome over every single move my daughter makes. Everytime she ends up hurt or sick I can't help but blame myself for not thinking of a better way to prevent what was gonna happen from actually happening. When she was first born I had convinced myself that it was all my fault that she come into this world a healthy baby. My daughter came into the world sick and at first she wasn't breathing. Those were the WORST 30 seconds of my life and I all did for the next 6 days was try and convince myself that none of this was my fault...it's all Cody's. Look at me now...

I'm a trainwreck. Now the only thing that matters is her. Not me. At the same time I feel like I'm about to get judged in all the wrong ways by a guy who I'm starting to have very strong feelings for...so before he bothered to finally open his mouth and say something, I beat him to the punch.

"If you don't like what you see then you can go ahead and leave." I said coldy as I still held onto my daughter very tightly and turned around so my back was facing him.

I kissed Nora's forehead. I sat back down on the bench that was right next to where I stood.

This is a moment I will never forget.

I sat there holding Elenore in my arms for about about 10 minutes before Gabe packed up the balls to actually say something since realizing that I have a kid.

He took a seat right next to me and I noticed Nora's eyes were glued on the person she had never seen before. She still had her arms wrapped firmly around my neck and I looked down to see that Nora gave him a tiny little smile. I was a little shocked to see that Gabe gave her a little smile back.

I watched as Gabe and Nora stared at each other for a moment. I hid my face in in Nora's hair and all I made visible was mainly eyes.

Gabe's glanced from me to Nora, then back to me and then back to her again.

"She's a beautiful child." He told me.

Hearing him say that made me start to think otherwise. It made me smile just a little bit actually. That surprised me.

I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he would say...I was expecting a response more on the guidelines of "_What the fuck? If this is what I'm gonna have to deal with then hell no"_

Lucky for me that was just all in my head and he said something totally different than what I expected.

In a way I kind of consider what Gabe told was a "sign." I mean he seems okay based off that. But it was the way he said it that makes me like him even more.

"Thank you." I told him.

Depsite how it made me feel better to hear what he said...It honestly isn't enought to get rid of all the awkard tension that had started to build up nearly 30 minutes ago. Why do have this feeling that things are just gonna get even worse?

"I'm sorry but I honestly think I'm hallucinating right now. You're not suppost to be this nice about. You're not suppost to be so understanding. You're suppost to be angry and upset like every other average guy who just wanna get attached into my life. I don't get it Gabe...it's getting to my head...why do you have to be so..." I trailed off caused I couldn't really find the words to explain the rest.

"That's just it." He told me. "I'm different. Y'now I started to figure that out overtime but I just wasn't sure. I knew you were hiding something just by the way you acted around every at times but I just didn't know what it is until..." He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he wanted to finish that sentence.

"Until what?" I asked him. I wanted to know what else he had to say.

"Until you left your wallet in my car the night after our first date and I returned it to you the next day—I picked it up and then a few pictures fell out and I picked them up and took a look at them just out of curiousity. There was one picture that did catch my eye...it was a picture of you and she was sitting in your lap. At first I thought that it was your cousin or your little sister but then I started to get other ideas. But now that I know the truth I—I-can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"How come you never told me about her sooner. How come you never really told any of us?" He asked me.

"Now we get to it..." I shook my head trying to hold back tears.

"I don't understand." Gabe said.

"You probably won't understand the true meaning of this until you actually have kids, but when you do...trust me when I say that you will do everything you can to protect them." I told him.

It didn't take him long to figure it all out.

"What about the father?" He asked me.

"Haha," I chuckled sarcastically. "That's who we're hiding from." I looked away from him.

"You don't have tell me now if you don't want you..." Atleast he was being considerate.

Well we're already on the topic.

"Nora's father has been trying to see her and I won't let him. Simple as that." I said very quickly.

"Sounds a lot more complicated than that."

Damn it he's good : P.

"Yeeaaaaa...that would be where you're right." I nodded.

I've never EVER talked about this with anyone but my family. I must say it's weird talking about what happened with Cody to someone else, especially when Nora's sitting here in my lap.

"Let's just say that things didn't go the way I wanted to the night she was born..." I trailed off, unsure if I wanted to even continue telling him what happen.

Jeez Chloe, slow down. You're going way to fast with this.

"What did he do?" Now he was eager to know what happened.

"No forget it—you don't wanna know. Really you don't. It was one of the worst nights of my life." I got up and walked back inside towards the living room and placed Nora on the couch so she could sleep. She kept yawning most of the time she was outside.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Y'know I honestly don't get why you're still so interested in me and now you know I have a daughter..." This was seriously starting to bug me.

I mean I didn't mean to say that in a rude way but it's just...okay I don't really know.

All I know is that Gabe walked right up to where I stood and just kissed me. It wasn't just any foo foo kiss on the lips, it was more like a very sweet and tender kiss that just makes you smile after you break apart.

"I really like you Chloe. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you that until you really believe me—" Gabe began to say before Megan interrupted him.

"You guys know that I'm in here right?" She told us.

Crap...I think she saw us kiss...well that's awkward.

"Come on." Gabe took my hand and brought me back outside so we could continue talking.

"Look," Gabe sat me down on the bench and then sat right next to me taking my hand and rubbing it with his thumbs. His hands are always so warm.

"I understand that you're just doing what's best to protect your daughter and I know that you've been hurt really bad and that you're in this protective mother mode and everything, but that won't change how I feel about you okay? Take all the time you need to consider this but...I wanna be with you. If you don't want that right now then it's fine, I can wait. But I will always be here. I'm just trying to get to know more about you, cause I really want you to be my girl."

Did I really just hear him say that?

"Hmmmmm," I was thinking about this,

"Let me just set this all straight before we even bother considering any of this. The last time I really liked a guy he broke my heart. I was a stupid and naive freshmen and he was a obnoxious senior jock who pressured me into having sex with him. He told me that he loved me just to get what he really wanted. He cheated on me twice and I still went back to him. I was on the pill, he got me pregnant and then told me he wanted nothing to do with me. He changed his mind and convinced me and my parents that he wanted to do the right thing and so he came to Spain just to be with me. He helped me every step of the way through my pregnancy and then did something really stupid. I trusted him with our lives and he almost killed me and my daughter. He got himself really drunk and left me there lying on the kitchen floor in labour. HE didn't even bother to help me or call an ambulance. No Cody just stood there drinking all the wine that he could find and just looked at me. He kept screaming, he called me so many names that I won't even bother to repeat, he hit me several times and then he nearly threw me across the kitchen floor. I gave birth on my aunt's kitchen floor and I had spent nearly a week in the hospital watching as my baby was pratically on her death bead all because of what HE did to US! Now he wants back in our lives and I won't let him. Because he can't be trusted and I will never let him lay a finger on Elenore. She is mine...I have been through hell with that boy and I will not go through that again."

Gabe seemed a little stunned after he heard what I had to say. I've been anticipating getting all of that out for while, I just wasn't expecting him to be the one I'd share it with.

* * *

**(Gabe's P.O.V.)**

Just like that, my world had just started to spin at an even faster pace.

Now it's not just my imprint who's fallen into the picture anymore...her daughter's in it too.

This isn't what I was expecting, but if this is the way it's gonna be then so be it.

There wasn't much that was said after Chloe had pratically told me everything I needed to know. Things just really quiet afterwards and the she busrted out into tears. All she wanted me to do was hold her and that's exactly what I did. She's at the top of my list.

But there was one good thing that came out of that whole conversation. If looked at my facebook page then you would see it for yourself. Better yet go look at Chloe's page.

_Chloe De La Melena is in a relationshio with Gabe Avanaco_

I officialy have the right to call her my girlfriend.

I actually feel happy for the first time in my life.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Opening night for Grease is this Thursday! I'm gonna be very busy for the next two weeks due to final dress rehersals and performances but then I'll get right back to writting a new chapter after that is all over with. Some of you have been asking for more Chloe and Gabe...so there it is. I hope you all liked it :). Have a great weekend everyone. **

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	18. A Change Of Plans

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer. **

**Just to get this out! My school's production of Grease has been going VERY WELL and we're getting great reviews. Show closes this Saturday night and I'm really gonna miss spending time with great big theatre family :). I even get to keep my Pink Ladies jacket ;). School is almost out and summer is almost here! Hope everyone had a great school year!**

**Chloe and Gabe are finally together, Gabe knows about Nora, Seth and Ella have been taking their relationship to the next level...what's next? DRAMA! Please review**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**A Change Of Plans**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

_December 2012_

These past few weeks have turned out a lot better than I expected.

Chloe and Gabe are official, then you have Natalia—who just won't SHUT UP about how much she thinks that her and Gabe were so much better looking together and how she thinks it's not gonna last long between them all because of the fact that Chloe has a kid.

Now that got out fast. Chloe just pretty much just blurted it all out a few days ago when we were all hanging out at the beach on a somewhat surprisingly warm and cloudy day. They all just sat there and listened. No one judged her, Chloe was a little shocked by how understanding everyone was. She was so stunned that she was crying after she finished saying what she had to say.

You know that feeling you get when you feel completely overwhelmed by how much your friends treat you like family...that's exactly how Chloe felt. She's finally starting to feel more confident about the trust she has in her friends.

Then again Gabe is one of the main reasons why Chloe is so happy now. Well they're dating and all but she just seems less worrysome and more realxed when she's with both him and Nora.

Nora's even made a new friend :). She's goes over to the Uley's house to play Kayla almost every day. Chloe's mom just drops Nora off over there on her way to work.

Nora warmed up to Gabe instantly and Chloe can forever go on and on and on and on about how nice it is to see how well her daughter bonds so well with her boyfriend...but she ocasionally does worry about what will happen if they "possibly break up". Young children can get attached pretty quickly and what Chloe doesn't want is for all of this to end badly leaving both her Nora emotionally unhappy.

Gabe imprinted on Chloe so as far as that goes...he's gonna end up being Nora's step-father in the end so I don't see any problem with that.

As far as things go with me and Seth.

It's been really good :)

Schools out! Winter break is here! Christmas in 5 days and I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna get him for christmas.

What's even worse is that Seth said he already got my present taken care of which makes me even more anxious to just get him something quick so I won't be doing this at the last minute.

I'm gonna go Christmas shopping with Alice tomorrow, but for now I'm just gonna spend the day with my boyfriend :)

His parents have been out running errands all day so him and I have had the house to ourselves.

No we haven't had sex...yet lol—but right now we're just watching tv since there's nothing better to do.

What sucks is I'm recovering from food poisoning : P.

We decided to try out this new Chinese restaurant they built in Port Angeles. It tasted great...then I woke up the next day and I spent the first couple of hours the next morning throwing up in the bathroom. I'm definitley not gonna eat there again any time soon. Today has been okay as far as my violent sickness goes, I'm just really tired.

I just woke up from a 2 hour nap in Seth's arms and for a second I forgot how hot he gets sometimes. I felt like I was beginning to sweat like a pig which is what woke me up. But the nice thing is that I have a great boyfriend who is taking good care of me.

"Okay I need some air." I said getting out of Seth's arm and walking outside the door to breathe.

He immeadiately follwed me outside with a glass of cold water in his hands.

"Drink this." He said giving me the cup.

I nearly chugged it in less than 15 seconds...it tasted so good.

"Thanks babe." I huffed.

"You doin' okay?"

I shook my head and sat down on the steps. "No not really."

"Yea we're not gonna go there for food again. I'm sorry." Seth told me as he splayed his hand on my back and began to rub it gentley.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm the one with the weak stomach." I chuckled.

"I just wanna be sure you're okay. You've been at this for almost a week now." He told me.

"Okay so my Mom thinks I might have the stomach flu on top of that. It's probably just because I've been overworking myself and everyone at the dance studio has been starting to get sick. Don't worry I'll be fine." I assured him.

Oh God...here it comes again.

I tried to hold my breath hoping the feeling would subside quickly, and it didn't. It just got even worse the longer I held my breath.

Then I gagged.

Shit...here it goes.

"Damn it—" I darted back into the house and into the bathroom.

What a great way to kick off my winter break...puking my guts out : P.

I really hope this goes away by Christmas. I'd hate to spend Christmas day sick in bed.

I was at it for a good 5 minutes and when I managed to actually catch breath...my body took over and I was at it once again for an extra 5 minutes.

"Ella?" Seth stood in the door way.

"Ugh! This is not how I wanted to spend my freaking winter vacation." I moaned.

"That's it I'm taking you home." Seth said walking over to help me out.

"No Seth, It's nothing—"

"That's what you've been saying for the past few days and yet you're still throwing up. Come on. I'll drive you home." Seth said.

I didn't fee like arguing with him over this since I was starting to get a massive headache...so in the end I really have no choice.

He carried me out of the house and put me in the passenger's seat. We were at my house in a matter of seconds—well that's what it felt like. No one was home and I was too lazy to get my keys out of my pocket.

The back door to my room was open so we just went that way and Seth placed me on my bed.

"You don't have to leave, you can stay if you want to." I told him.

Seth didn't say anything, he just kissed me on my forehead and then layed down right next to me pulling me into his arms so I could rest my head on his chest. My bedroom was very cool so Seth's body temperature didn't bother me as much as it did nearly 20 minutes ago.

Being in his arms always makes me feel better.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.) **

Something just doesn't seem right about my sister anymore.

I'm worried about her...and I'm not the only one who's noticed.

All of us have.

She's really sick if that weren't obvious. She refuses to go to a doctor and is trying her best to convice everyone that she's okay.

She's getting a little thin, she's tired all the time, the other day when she came to see me she ended up getting a nosebleed out of no where. Seth said she almost passed out the other day. Not to mention the incessant puking and she's always tired these days. This has been really getting to my head so I practically did some personal research on her symptoms just to be sure if it's something serious...

So far my guesses are

A) She has cancer  
B) She's pregnant  
or C) She's under a very great deal of stress which is what I'm really rooting for in a sense that hopefully not pregnant or doesn't have cancer.

Whatever's going on with her it's getting worse...she' starting to look a little washed out no matter how much make up she may put on just to mask up everything.

Her auditions for all of the colleges she applied for are coming up and I'm concerned about her health.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_January 10th 2013_

Why can't everyone just stop being so worrysome and let me be?

No I'm not having an eating disorder and no I don't have cancer or anything else!

I'm just trying to put all of my focus into my upcoming auditions for college along with juggling way to much AP homework and my job. So what if life is busy for me right now. I'm just doing what I can to get stuff done.

Yea so I'm not eating has much or getting enough sleep. I'm just really busy that's all.

The main reason is because I can hardly keep anything in my stomach these days.

I'm tired all the time. I just brough my grade in AP Literature down to a freaking C- because I didn't turn in my project that I totally forgot about over winter break because of how lazy I was being.

It's the second day back from school and I'm done. Really I am.

This is just way to much for my head to handle. Chloe got a ride to school from her parents since she was over at their house last night and I acted like I was getting ready for school and then got in my car and went down to the beach.

It's almost noon and I've been here since 7:15.

What's really starting to bug me is that I've had atleast 8 text messages sent to me in the past 2 hours...and the marjority of them are from Seth.

Today is just one of those days where I want to be left alone...which is my excuse for skipping school ;)

I swear it's like I can't talk to anyone without them bringing the phrase "you should go see a doctor" into the conversation...my own sister is even on my case.

Walking back to my car after being at the beach for almost 5 hours, I suddenly rememberd that I owed Emily a visit since I haven't seen her in a while due to HOW BUSY I AM.

I made it to her house in 8 minutes. It started to pour down rain and I nearly ran to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard her shout. She looked surprised to see me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

_Well hello to you too Em._

"Look, I just really need someone to talk to right now. This past month has been pretty sketchy and I just—"

"Enough said! Come inside before you get all wet!" Emily opened the door and I quickly walked inside.

I walked into the living room to find Elenore and Kayla playing with their toys on the floor. I took a seat in the lounge chair and she sat across from me on the couch.

I was feeling a little bugged by this look that Emily kept giving me as she sat down.

"Why do I feel like you're giving me this look..." I trailed off moving my eyes away from her.

"That's because I am. Jeez girl you're a mess! Don't think I've been hearing about your strange behavior lately but at first I thought everyone was just making it up. Now I see what everyone is so worried about. What's gotten into you Elle?" Emily asked me.

"What did they tell you?" I asked her.

Now I'm gonna get lectured some more :P

"You tell me..." Emily said.

I let out a heavy sigh and bit my lip.

"I'm waiting—"

"Okay so I've been sick and I haven't been eating alot and on top of that I'm tired—I'm always tired and then I'm just stressed on top of that cause I'm freaking out about my dance auditions and I just wanna do really well. Then there's just everything else and it's getting to my head. Everyone's getting this idea that something jurasstic is wrong me like have cancer or something. I'm fine! Everyone else just needs to quit being so worrysome. Nothing is wrong with me...Nothing is wrong with me." I told her.

"Okay okay calm down. Don't cry. Go into the bathroom, wash your face. I'll make you some tea okay?"

I just nodded and did what she told me to do. I went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue to wipe the tears from my eyes and then for the first time in 17 day I looked at myself in the mirror.

Who the hell am I looking at?

My complexion is completely washed out. Okay so I am a little thin yet I feel so bloated.

I look disgusting.

No wonder everyone's do worried. I look like shit.

I began to really focus in on this girl I didn't recognize in the mirror and then the sound of what I think sounded like some of pack filled the hallway.

Crap.

I couldn't stay in here all day...so I walked out back into the living room leaving me no choice.

Emily was outside talking to Sam and I found Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Gabe and even Jacob.

Shit! Shit! Shit! I don't wanna hear it from them right now.

I began to turn around and go back into the hallways as soon as I caught there stare.

"Aren't you suppost to be in school?" I heard Quil ask me.

"I took the day off. No big." I said.

"Ohhhh...well come here we need your help on something." Embry said.

"Y'know Seth's been trying to figure out where you are—"

"And Embry you're gonna keep your frickin mouth shut or so help me God you might wanna consider sleeping with one eye open if you even bother to open your mouth and tell him I'm here. I love you guys, but just shut up about it. I'm taking a break from school end of story. Now what do you need with help with. I'm not gonna make you a sandwhich if that's what you want." I told them.

Jared held out what looked to be a glass oven dish with what I think may be Emily's infamous chicken casserole. The boys love this stuff.

"Just scoop some into a bowl and put in the microwave for a few minutes.

"We're not sure if it's still good." They told me.

"You guys are wolves...don't you have super senses or something like that—" I began to say before Quil cut me off.

"Yea yea but we're still not sure. Smell it." He took it from Jared and practically shoved it right into my face.

I took it out of his hands and gave it a whiff...it smelt fine to me...then it hit me...the reaking and very strong smell of what I think might be garlic.

I gagged.

"Whoa you okay?" Paul asked me.

I took a deep breath and smelled it again just to be sure...the garlic ruined it for me. I felt sick to my stomach and ended up dropping the casserole on the floor and booked it into the bathroom.

I could feel my head began to throub and I hunched myself over the toilet, emptying the contents of stomach yet again.

After the sick feeling subsided...I leaned back against the wall and placed my head in between my knees.

_Knock knock knock_ "Ella's it's me. Open up." That was Emily.

She walked in and closed the door behing her.

"I'm so sorry about that." I choked.

"Don't worry about May, the boys are cleaning it up here drink this." She said handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said before taking a sip. "Do you always use so much garlic in that casserole. I took a little whiff of that and I instantly felt sick—"

"Hold on a second...repeat the last part of what you just said..." Emily told me.

"Uhhh...the smell of the garlic made me sick to my stomach." I said.

"Hmmmmm..." Now she was thinking about something.

"Emily your scaring me." I muttered.

"Have you had your period yet?" She asked me.

Haha very funny.

"I know what you're thinking—it's not what you think—I'm on birth control and I have been since September. We use protection. Plus the birth control I'm on makes it so I only have 4 period a year. I've just had some spotting in the past few weeks. It's normal." I assured her.

There's no way in hell...

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely positive." I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Hold that thought..." Emily started searching through the cabinet under the sink until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!"

She held up a little box and my eyes bulged at the sight of it.

"No. Absolutely no." I shook my head.

"Well if you're so sure then take the test. 3 minutes is all it takes."

"Hell no." I refused.

"Ella May,"

"Emily please don't start—"

"Ella please just take the damn test. I just wanna be sure." She pulled the pregnancy test out of the box and for a second I felt like I couldn't breathe. Now I'm actually starting to get a little nervous.

I'm not pregnant. There's no way I could be.

I was beginning to lose it.

"Ella don't cry," Emily came over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm freaking out here okay? I mean—this is just flat out scary—and if I am then...then that's all I've worked for out the window. My dance career will be over...my parents—oh my God they're gonna kill me!" I wailed.

I've never cried this hard before...not this fast atleast.

"Stop it or you're gonna start hypeventalating." Emily told me. "Just take a few deep breaths. Whatever happens I can promise you everything is gonna be okay. I'll wait outside." She patted me on the back and then walked out of the bathroom.

I flinched at the sound of the door closing.

I did what I had to do just to get it all over with.

I peed on the little possibly life changed stick.

I wasn't liking this feeling at all.

Now what I really don't want to hear is an "I told you so" from Chloe. Not that I'm not expecting her to say that but if she does I think I might fall to my knees and cry instead of chew her out about it.

Slow down...you're getting ahead of yourself Ella.

If you're not pregnant...then it's probably something else...nothing bad of course...but what if I am.

What will Seth say?

We've already been through so much in the past 3 months. This is will just put us back right where we started.

Now all I could do was wait...

3 minutes is all it takes.

It's only been 1 minute and it feels like 5 minutes.

Just when I thought time was on my side...now it's just turning out to be a selfish bitch.

The test was sitting on the counter of the sink. I sat all the way across in the room with my eyes staring at the ceiling blankly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

2 minutes

...

...

...

...2 minutes 15 seconds

...

...

...

... 2minutes 35 seconds

...

...

...

...

...

...

...2 minutes 50 seconds

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

...0

The timer starting beeping.

Emily walked backed in.

"So what do you wanna do...you want me to read it?" She asked me.

I couldn't reply verbally, so I just nodded.

I sat in the corner as Emily walked over to pick it up off the counter.

The look on her face made me worry only because I couldn't really get an obvious answer of what she saw. Emily slowly made her back to where I sat and she placed it in my lap.

"I don't wanna look at it." I closed my eyes.

In a way I guess I already knew the answer or else Emily would have said straight away that it was negative.

"It's positive isn't it." I whispered as a single tear strolled slowly down the side of my face.

Emily rested her hand on my knee. "Yea it is." She muttered.

Nothing was said after that. I let out a loud sob and continued to cry. Crying was the only thing I could do.

"I'm gonna go get rid of the boys. Be right back," Emily walked out of the room.

I was really hoping the boys weren't evesdropping. Damn wolves and their good hearing skills didn't take long for her to get rid of the boys. Emily walked back in casually and offered me her hand to help me up.

"Go outside and get some fresh air." Emily told me.

I got up and walked back out into the living room.

"May." Elenore ran up to me and wrapped her arm around my leg. Then Kayla made her way over to me.

"Not now girls. Go play." Emily told them. The girls quickly went back to playing with their toys. I sat out on the porch with my head in between my knees hoping that the sick feeling in my stomach would eventually subside.

To think that it hits at almost every second of the day and they still call it "morning sickness."

I sat outside all by myself for atleast an hour and a half after realizing that it was 2:20pm. Schools out.

I better get home and act like I actually went to school today before I get an earfull from my mom.

The only person I don't even wanna bother facing is Seth. I can't do it. I honestly don't think I have the guts. Not now anyway. Then there's Sasha. She's gonna go off on both of us. She'll kill Seth. Unless my father kills him first.

Why is it that every time things start to get good for me everything just starts going downhill? Did I do something really bad that I am completely unaware of to deserve this besides having sex. We were being so careful.

Maybe if I'm lucky my mom isn't home and I can go straight up to my room.

I started driving back down the road to my house and when drove up to the kirb to park my car...Seth was waiting for me.

I was very hesitant to get out of the car at first, then again I have no choice. This is just way too much for me right now.

Just get out of the car, grab your stuff and go inside. What's so hard about that...

Oh wait! I'm pregnant and my boyfriend has no idea.

"Okay I give up. What's going on. You've been acting weird these past few days. You weren't at school today and I know for a fact that you went to the Uley's." He said.

"Damn it boys!" I yelled slamming the car door shut,

"Relax babe—"

"Don't tell me to relax okay?" I pushed Seth away after he tried to hug me.

"You haven't been yourself lately. You're sick...what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, there's alot going wrong right now I—I-I'm sorry I have to go." I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and then headed for the door.

"Wait—" Seth grabbed my hand before I could take another step.

"What?" I snapped.

"This whole day I have this gut feeling that something was wrong. It got even worse after you never showed up to class and then I tried calling you and texting you. How come you never replied?"

I turned my head away from his worrying stare and chose not to answer. He just nodded and looked in the other direction.

"I get it now...there's something you're not telling me." He realized.

I held my breath, trying to hold back tears feeling so ashamed after hearing the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Look, this is gonna be hard on the both of us but..."

_Come Ella just spit out already!_

"I'm sorry I can't" I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ella wait—" The door slammed shut before he could say anything else.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered to myself.

"Ella May—"

"Mom! You're home early." I jumped. Great, so much for going straight to my room without anyone seeing how much of a mess I was.

"How was school?" She asked as she looked me up and down studying the expression on my face.

"I-I-It was fine." I stuttered.

"Oh really?"

"Yea..." I made my way towards the stairs.

"Cause I got an email from the school saying that you weren't at school today."

Shit! BUSTED! Now I'm in trouble, not that I'm already in enough trouble.

"So what's goin on?" Mom folded her arms.

"I don't know," I lied being careful not to look her in the eye.

"Well from what Emily told me—"

"OH MY GOD SHE TOLD YOU!" I yelled.

"Calm down before you break a blood vessel. I know you've been starting to get really busy with school and everything, but there's no need to over work yourself. If it's starting to become too much then all you had to do was tell me. It's not like I won't understand. I'm your mother, I just wanna be sure you're okay." She told me.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you Emily!

This sort of buys me time to figure out what I wanna do but this is helps for now.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"As far as school goes you're excused for the next 3 days. I just told them you're really sick and won't be back until next week. Chloe will just bring all of your work home." My mother gave me a comforting smile.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Go upstairs and sleep. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

I continued up the stairs as if the conversation never happened.

Suddenly I felt like the hallway was getting smaller and smaller and smaller...I couldn't breathe. I feel claustrophobic.

I ran into my room as fast as I could and shut the door.

Now everything's gonna change. I have no idea what the hell I'm gonna do. This wasn't suppost to happen.

There's only one person I need to talk to. The only person who I am in desperate need of their comfort. I quickly shuffled through my bag and dialed their number.

It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Ella—"

"Sasha I need you! I really need you right now." I cried.

"What's wrong sis?" She asked me.

"Well...I-I-I'm—"

"Just talk to me. I can stay on the phone for as long as you want okay?" She assured me.

"Okay..." I sniffed.

"Now tell me what's going on."

My sister isn't gonna like this. She's not gonna like this at all...

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**There's still lots to come! Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	19. Losing Ourselves

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Im so glad Chapter 18 really caught your attention. Now I can really get started! Ella's pregnant...so what's everyone else gonna have top say once it all gets out? Or will Sasha go overboard and take the matter into her own hands like shes tried doing in the past? Either way someone is gonna be in trouble! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love you guys! :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Losing Ourselves**

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)  
**

The moment I heard the sound of my sister's voice I knew something wasn't right...and it wasn't a good something. She sounded like she had been crying alot and her voice sounded very weak to add it all up.

It took me nearly two hours of talking on the phone just to get her to calm down and tell me what was wrong.

30 seconds was all it took to get to really talk...

I had convinced myself for these past few weeks that all she as going through was a little stress...then she proved me wrong and told me the truth.

Once the words "I'm pregnant" slipped hesitantly out of her mouth, it all started to sink in very quickly.

Putting all the pressure on her saying "How could you let a thing like this happen to you especially now?" would just make her feel even more horrible and Ella doesn't need that from me right now.

Of course I'm upset. She's worked so hard over these past few years and has grown into such a beautiful dancer. Whatever she decides is her choice, just as long as Seth doesn't put other ideas into her head.

Actually I'm more mad at him than I am at Ella right now.

What sucks is that I can't do anything about it. Everyone knows, and by everyone I mean the Cullens—except Nessie despite how much I love that little girl and I know she can keep a secret. Bella, Edward and Jacob all insisted on her not knowing.

Ella beat me to the punch before I could even offer to go tell him off myself and she won't let me say anything knowing that the last time I got really pissed at him I dislocated his arm : P.

This time I wanna beat the living shit out of him.

Ella needs me now more than ever...and it would be so much easier just this once if I wasn't immortal. There would be so much more I could do just by talking to Mom and Dad. But in the end who am I kidding?

They don't even know I'm still here.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

I honestly don't know what to say.

I feel like such a horrible best friend for not doing everything I could to keep her out of the situation I ended up getting stuck in. I love my daughter. I really do love my baby and nothing will ever change that.

For Ella, she's is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister seeing that I'm the youngest of 3 kids. Me being the only girl and then there's my overly-protective 26 year old twin brothers Miguel and Raul who are both back in Spain.

It's great to see Ella back as herself again after Sasha went missing, at the same time I wish Sasha were here. In all honesty I think that's who Ella really needs right now.

Yea I can help her out and all seeing that I know what it's like. But in the end it would be so much easier on her if she told Seth which is the one thing she doesn't want to do.

I spent the whole night just talking to Ella in her room. We just talked. The expression on her face said it all. She's completely terrified. All night Ella kept going back and forth on wether she should just secretly get an abortion or if she could keep the baby.

I know she's afraid to face her boyfriend and settle this all out between the two of them, but knowing Ella...this is gonna take a while.

Maybe I should just tell Seth so Ella doesn't have to carry all of this on her shoulders anymore...

After all it's his baby too.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

It's been almost 3 days and she won't even bother to pick up the phone. Not once.

This might sound crazy but I've left atleast 35 voice messages on her phone in the past 3 days. The more time passes, the more worried I am. We haven't talked since she pushed me away Monday after school when I showed up to her house.

This isn't like her and I keep blaming myself for why she's so upset.

Did I do something unitentionally wrong?

Even Chloe won't fess up and tell me what's going on? I've tried talking to everyone who could possibly have an idea...all except Sasha.

I just have bad vibes about even making an effort to ask her what's going on with Ella so I'm just gonna leave that one alone.

Ella's hiding something. It's something big which is why she won't tell me. What's even worse is that she's afraid to tell me. She's been so hesitant when it come to who she talks to and what she says. Last time, I checked the only people she's been talking to are Emily, Chloe...and that's just about it.

Everytime I go over to her house to check on her she's either sleeping or she's not there.

It's Friday and she's hasn't been at school since Monday. Ella still won't answer my phone calls...or my text messages.

I'm in AP Calculus right now and I'm bored out out of mind.

"Seth!" I heard my teacher yell right before a paper ball hit me in the face.

I snapped out of it. "Yea Mr. Pierce?"I said.

"Focus! And put the phone away!" He snapped.

The lunch bell rang before he could say anything else. I shoved everything back into my backpack and stormed out of class.

I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to her.

What a coincidence her friends are at the end of the was talking on her cell phone and when I was close enough to catch her piercing stare, both her and Belinda began to look very nervous as I got closer.

"Yea he's walking this way—don't worry I won't. I promise. Okay bye." Chloe hung up the phone when I stood right in front of her.

"Hey Seth—" Chloe began to say before I completely cut he off in the middle of her sentence.

"That was her wasn't it?" I asked right away.

"No. No that wasn't Ella." Chloe hesitated.

I closed my eyes and let out a very irritated sigh. "I don't have time for this right now—" I took a step closer towards Belinda and Chloe causing them walk straight back into the lockers they stood behind.

They seemed a little scared and that's when I realized I was beginning to lose it.

"Seth, calm down We're not the only ones in this hallway. Don't make a scene." Chloe stumbled.

"I'm sorry I just—I really need to talk to her. I don't this at all cause it's driving crazy and I'm getting irritated with this whole situation. Now I don't want to sound like controlling freak or anything but I need you tell me where I can find her right now. It's important that I know where she is...you both know how much I love Ella and I give up on trying to figure out what's wrong with her. You gotta give me some answers," I told them.

Chloe and Belinda didn't say anything. They just glanced at each other and began to fidgit.

"Look, this is something you're not gonna wanna talk about in public—"

"Just tell me where she is. Please...I will get down on my knees and beg if I have to—please tell me. I can't take it anymore unless you want me to really lose it." I said.

Belinda bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"She's gonna kill us," Belinda shook her head.

"He has the right to know—" Chloe muttered.

"Right to know what? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Ummmm...I gonna go catch up with Mateo." Belinda ran off before another word was said. Now it's just Chloe and I.

"Chloe please...please please please," I begged.

"Okay she's at beach. But you didn't hear it from me or Belinda. I don't feel like hearing Ella's mouth." Chloe whispered.

"Thank you so much" I said before making a fast move out the door.

"Seth!" I heard Chloe yell. I turned around.

"What ever happens, just be there for her okay? She really needs you right now." Chloe told me.

Without saying anything I ran back to my car and nearly sped out of the parking lot and to the beach in less than 5 minutes.

She's really close. I can feel it.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Never in my life have I felt so ashamed of myself.

My head won't stop spinning and I can't even make up my mind. This whole situation is making me too indesicive. Once it gets out there will be all sorts of crap going around about us and I'd hate for that to happen. This is all my fault.

This is going to ruin us.

It's starting to rain again and lucky for me I'm undercover. I always come to this rock cave just to be alone and think to myself.

The sand is cool and calming. I kicked off my shoes and pressed my toes into the cold soil. My feet begin to sting just a little bit as the tiny grains began to rub against the blisters that busted open in dance pratice a while ago. I ignored the pain and pulled my knees to my chest taking deep breaths.

The hood of my sweatshirt covered my face completley.

"Ella..."

I snapped my head up and saw him standing only a few feet away from me. The rain started to pour down even harder and Seth was completely soaked head to toe. The fact that water was dripping from his clothes didn't seem to bother him at all. His eyes were focused on me and much as I tried to do so by looking back at him...I couldn't.

I don't want him to see me like this.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered faintly.

"Y'know all week I've had this bad feeling that something wasn't right. You haven't been at school these past few days, you keep pushing me away and y-y-you won't even answer my text or phone calls..." He told me.

I didn't answer and just stared blankly out towards the ocean. The waves crashed up towards the shore very violently and the wind began to whistle. I had suddenly become cold and I hugged myself even tighter to try and stay warm.

"I left you 35 voicemails and you still haven't responded to a single one!" He yelled.

"Please...don't start yelling at me." I begged.

"Then STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!" He roared.

"Seth—" I began to say before he cut me off.

"NO...I don't wanna hear it. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I never said you were!" I stood up from where I sat and got in his face trying to reason with him.

"Then tell me what's wrong...cause I don't have anymore patients." Seth grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back up against the dull rock wall of the cave. I'm terrified cause I've never seen him like this...and I'm scared.

"Seth stop you're hurting me—"

A growl had escaped from his lips and it didn't sound any "human-like" at all. A wolf growl came out of Seth's mouth. He started breathing very heavily and his eyes were locked on me. Seth was beginning to shake all over and his hands were holding my body against he dull curves of the rocks.

In my mind I'm really hoping that he won't phase. Then he saw the horrified expression on my face and immeadiately snapped out of it. He knows what he's done.

My boyfriend backed away from me and I was left completely stunned by his behavior.

"What the fuck was that?" I spat in his face. He could have serioulsy hurt me.

"Have you lost your mind?...Do you even know what I'm going through right now?...Do YOU have any idea what you could have done to me and none the less your unborn baby?" I yelled.

_As upset as I was that was just about the only way I could tell him just so he could realize how stupid his actions were. _

It worked. That obviously caught his attention.

"What?" He asked me.

Y'know it really sucks having to repeat myself. Dear God please help me...

I think I spoke way to fast for him to catch that last part.

"Oh God, Seth...please don't be mad." I sniffled as tears began to roll down the curves of my cheeks.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I'm a complete idiot.

I can't believe I just did that. I almost lost it and coud have really hurt her. Her eyes were darker than ever and she was shaking like a chihuahua. I took her hands into mine to ease her nerves. She inhaled and closed her eyes and began shaking even more.

Only minutes after almost hurting her she began to breakdown even more. She was facing down, looking at our hands.

I've never seen her cry this bad. Something was really wrong.

I was growing scared instead of worried now. I've never seen Ella this shaken up before. I didn't like seeing her this way even when we got into that huge fight back in October when I told her about Sasha, but it's much worse. She was truly scared. Scared that when she told me we'll be in the dark once again.

She shed a bucket full more of tears and her bottom lip quivered.

My imprint was completely terrified. I held her chin into my palm and made her look me deep in the eye.

"May, just tell me. Please."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Seth..."

"Yes?" I responded, growing impatient.

"I'm pregnant." She choked.

My heart just sank to the deepest depth of my core and my brain went blank.

My imprint just told me she was pregnant...and all I could think about was how dumb of me it was to even try and attack her like that.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

After saying what I had to say, I sat back down in the sand.

"Please say something...not saying anything is making me nervous." I told him.

Seth made his way to where I was sitting and sat down right next to me.

"What options do we have?" He asked me.

"Me having the baby, me having the baby and putting it up for adoption, me getting an abortion, me secretly getting an abortion and pretending none of this ever happened or better yet why don't we just tell our parents and let them figure it our for us. Take your pick." I said.

"This is all my fault..." Seth shook his head.

"No it's my fault. I'm the one who got pregnant—"

"Well I'm the one who got you pregnant." He tried to reason with me.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. "What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"As of right now...I don't know." He mumbled.

"Oh God," I cried.

"Come here..." Seth pulled me into his arms and he just let me cry.

Despite how comforting the warmth of his body was, it wasn't enough to make me feel any better.

"All my life I've wanted to be dancer. It's all I've been working for since I was very little. Julliard is something that Sasha and I nearly broke our backs for. Now look at me...I let everything go to waste." I breathed.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Seth said.

"What's that crack suppost to mean?" I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that—"

"Then how did you mean it then? Huh? Do you just want me to get an abortion and take care of this all by myself. YOU just found out, but as for ME on the other hand—this has been on my brain for almost 5 days now so cut the crap. You have no idea how many times I've gone back and forth on trying to make a decision by myself. I'm pretty sure this is all a lot harder on me than it is on you. I'm the one who's having the baby—better yet if don't want anything to do with it then why don't you just get up and leave now. I'll understand—"

"No don't say that!" He stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"Then what Seth? What do you want me say?"

He didn't answer this time.

"My parents are gonna kill me." I mumbled under my breath.

"No they won't...as long as you have that baby in your belly, either way they'll have to go through me first."

I blinked several times and more tears had spilled over before I burrowed my me head into my knees.

Silence took over, leaving me in his arms completely speechless. It was really starting to sink in now that the both of us are aware of the situation.

I held onto Seth very tightly.

"I'm scared." I trembled.

"I know, don't worry I've got you." He assured me.

I kissed his cheek and then went back to resting my head right under his neck.

"You're not alone. I'm right here." I heard him whisper.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I stayed with her for another 2 hours until the rain stopped and I drove her home.

I gave her a quick kiss goodbye before she got out the car.

"Hey," I grabbed her hand before she managed to actually get out.

"Call me okay?" I said.

"I will." She assured me. Ella closed the door and I watched her walk back inside leaving me outside.

It's almost 4 o' clock. It's raining again.

Driving back to my house was a total blur. I parked the car by the garage and did nothing but try to sit here and think.

It all started to hit me...  
What will everyone else say?

Everything is starting to cave in and I'm losing it.

I snapped at my imprint's friends.

I almost attacked my imprint. Now all I can see is red.

The rain came down and I'll I could think about Ella and what we've gone through.

Ella's been through enough as it is since she's moved to La Push and now this. She's one of the most hard working people I know. All she's wanted to do is dance, and now I'm getting in the way of that.

The only thing I've ever wanted for Ella is for her to be happy.

It's all my fault. Everytime Ella get's stuck in some situation it's always me.

**Freshmen year**: She saw a girl kissing me at a party, then she pushes me into a pool, throws a bracelet at my face, runs off and gets hit by a car.  
**Sophomore year**: Never will I ever take her cliff diving again...that's all I have to say about that.  
**Junior year**: Nothing happened. That was a good year for us.

**Senior Year**: I tell her about Sasha and she freaks out, she gets herself drunk on the side of the rode in the middle of a forrests, we almost broke up and both of us ended up losing our virginty to each other in the back of my car, we had sex a few more times after that and it all adds up...

Could our lives get anymore screwed up?

I stepped out of the car and I began to shake incessantly. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I try.

Before I knew it I phased.

I started to run deep into the forrest. That's all I can do...just run away from reality for the time being. All I can think about is her, where we've been and what we've done. Now the only I can't seem to try and fortell in my head is what's gonna happen next? How is it all gonna end.

As of right now there's chance that she'll go through with this and I'll be a father...and then there's the chance that Ella chooses to end it all and we just go on and continue living our lives.

All of this just burns a whole inside my head and I can't take anymore of it. Right now I need my space. I need to be alone. Away from home...away from everyone...away from her...away from my life.

My inner-wolf has taken over and all I could do was howl.

It was the only thing that seemed fit to do.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

This is my fourth time calling him in the past hour and still no luck.

I skipped dinner cause the smell of what Mom made was making me sick to me stomach and I knew I wasn't gonna be able to keep it down.

It's almost 9pm.

Desperate to hear is voice I called him again.

...

...

...

...

...

...still no answer.

Damn it.

I got the voicemail again. Might aswell leave a message now.

"Babe, please call me. I just really need to hear your voice right now. I love you." I hung up.

I layed back down onto my bed with my hands on top of my stomach. "What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Insomnia took over my body nearly a month ago, and just this once I wasn't let it win this time. So I slept.

Sleep is what my body needs.

~~~The next morning~~~

This is the most sleep that I've gotten in days.

13 hours. Yep that's a record. It's 1:30pm. A Saturday...and it's not raining.

My phone is what woke me up.

I grabbed it off the dresser next to my bed.

_10 missed calls_

That's probably I pressed the button to see who's been calling to me and to my surprise they weren't from Seth.

They were all from Leah. Hmmmmm...that's odd.

She must be trying to reach me, so I called her.

...

...

...

...

... "Where the hell have you've been? I've been trying to call you for the past 3 hours!" Leah muttered frantically.

"I've been sleep!" I explained.

"You need get over here now—"

"Slow downLee, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Well Mom and Charlie are freaking out cause Seth never came home yesterday. The pack is out looking for him—"

"What do you mean he never went home?" I jumped out of bed and started pacing back and forth.

Chloe walked in casually and then my dog followed in after her.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Seth never came home. Mom said his teachers called and he wasn't in the rest of classes after lunch. Mom found his car parked out by the garage. His phone was in the driver's seat and she found shred's of clothes everywhere..." Leah explained.

Before I could answer back a very loud and distressed howl had filled the air.

Charlotte's ears perked up in alert. Chloe just stood there looking at me confused. I flinched when the wolf's cry started to ring in my ears. It could have pierced me to the floor if I allowed it.

"I'm coming right now." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Oh my God." I said to myself as I shuffled to get out of my pajamas and into to some other clothes.

"Can you close the door please?" I asked Chloe.

"What's going on?" She said closing the door shut.

"It's Seth." I panted as I continued to run around looking for my other toms shoe. "Aha!" I found it under my bed.

"What about him?"

"He's missing." I told her.

"I thought he was with you..."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her say that.

"You and Belinda told him where I was didn't you." I assumed.

Chloe just nodded.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath as I put on my longsleeve shirt. I stormed out of my room and into the bathroom to clean my face up.

"He seemed a little tense when he came up to me and Lindy yesterday asking where you were. Okay so he was a little angry when we tried lying about not knowing where you were." She admitted.

"Good to know. You should have given me a heads up and told me that..." I told her.

"What happened?"

"Before or after he almost attacked me cause I wouldn't tell him what was going on." I snapped.

"What did he do to you—"

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing. He can have quite the temper. All of the boys do. It's normal. I know how to handle it—but yea I did tell him. Much wasn't said after that. Either way he's not gonna let me handle this all by myself." I assured her.

"Well he better! I don't want you going through what I had to deal with—"

"Seth's not like that all. I'm sure you'll start to realize what I mean once you really get to know your boyfriend a little more." I told her.

"Wait what?"

"Nevermind." I walked back into my room.

"There's something else you're not telling me!" She started to notice the suspicious look on my face.

"I'm pregnant! What else is there for me to tell?" I hissed.

"I'm just saying." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Then knock it off! I don't wanna argue about this with you right now! If anyone asks I'm at Seth's house and I'll be back in a few hours. I'll keep you posted. I promise." I said.

I pulled my hair back into a very messy bun before I ran out the back door and down the stairs.

"Don't tell me you're gonna run down there." Chloe said from the top of the stairs.

"Didn't you tell me last night you were gonna need my car to go to Forks and pick up Nora?" I reminded her.

"Well yea but don't run down to his house! I'll drive you. Plus you shouldn't be running anway—"

"My keys are on my desk. I gotta go." I made a run for it before Chloe could say anything else.I made it to Seth's house within minutes and I nearly got down on my knees when I reached the gravel drive way.

Yea I definitely won't be doing that again. Maybe Chloe was right, I shouldn't have ran here.

I saw Leah walk out from the back of the house and she ran towards me. I was still trying to catch my breath.

Leah hugged me. "Is he okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know. The boys are still out there looking for him—you don't look so well what's gotten into you? Did something happened with you and Seth?"

"Leah...you have no idea."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I'm happy to announce that Grease is over! The shows went really well and we got great review from the community. School is out on June 16th for me and then I'm on SUMMER VACATION! :DDD I will be doing A LOT of writting over the summer so be ready ;) Thanks for reading! Love you all.**

**~Dazzler 916~.**


	20. Picking Up The Pieces

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**Here is chapter 20! I'm so happy that Chapter 19 got such great reviews :D. I know some of you aren't so happy with Ella being pregnant at the moment but I can assure you that this is all happening for a reason. You're just gonna have to wait in see what's in store ;). I'm just getting started with all of this drama so once again prepare yourselves. **

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Picking Up The Pieces**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Two days passed and it felt like forever. Then again this is something I've been through before and but it's even worse...

This time it's the love of my life and the more I sit here and wait for him to come back, the more my imaginations begins to screw up everything that's being processed in my brain.

Either way it's my fault.

It's why he's not here.

I just didn't think he would take it this way.

I'm more worried than ever knowing that I've been here before I hate this feeling of waiting...waiting for him to come back.

First Sasha and now him.

It didn't take long for Leah to figure it out since she pratically stole the words from my mouth. Well actually she said something more on the guidelines of "Oh my God you're pregnant."

That's exactly what she said before I could even pack up the guts and say something. I just stood there looking like a scared child who knew they did something wrong and they're waiting helplessly to be punished.

Leah treats me like the little sister she never got and she's just as hard on me as Sasha is. I got the double dosage of sister talk from the two of them and it still hasn't kicked in yet. All I can focus on is him.

Leah was a lot more understanding than my actual sister.

It's Sunday morning and I just got back to Seth's house. I didn't get any sleep last night and I ended up throwing up this morning before I even got the chance to eat anything.

I thought it best not to eat anything knowing that this baby was gonna make me bring it all back up later which would it make it more obvious to everyone else who doesn't know I'm pregnant that I really am pregnant—like my parents and his parents and everyone else.

"Any news?" I asked immeadiately as I walked inside to find Sue, Charlie, Leah and her fiance' Jon all at the table.

"No not yet." Sue told me.

I let out a sigh of disappointment. That was not the news I wanted to hear.

"Don't worry sweetie he'll be okay. They'll find him." Sue got up from the table and gave me hug.

"I hope so..." I mumbled.

"You don't look so good, are you alright? Seth told me you've been really sick these past few days."

So much for not telling our parents. I gave Leah a pleading look hoping that she would help me get out of this since I didn't want to say anything further that would make Sue think I was acting suspicious.

"Yea I'm fine. Doing a lot better actually." I lied.

Sue looked at me again, examing me carefully from head to toe.

"Are you sure—"

"Mom she said she was fine." Leah cut her mother off.

"I know, I know. Ella go on and take seat." Sue pulled up a chair for me to sit right next to her and Leah.

"Hey Charlie, Jon," I gave both of them a tiny smile.

"So have you guys heard anything at all. Even from Jake?" I asked.

"Everytime they even get close to hearing Seth's thoughts he ends up making a run for it and they lose him." Leah told me.

"It must be pretty serious if he doesn't want anyone to know what going thorugh his mind right now." Charlie said.

"You don't think he's hiding something do you?" Sue said.

Leah and I glanced over at each other and I bit my lip, doing my bes to hold my tongue and not say anything.

"Whatever it is he's not telling anyone, he's probably taking it to heart—"

"Ella you and Seth didn't get into a fight did you?" Sue was eager to ask me so many questions after I only got here almost five mintues ago.

"No we didn't get into fight." I said staring blankly at the table.

"Surely you must know something..." Everyone's eyes were on me and suddenly the pressure of saying something was starting to cave in. Once it's out...it's out and then there's nothing I can do about it.

"Ella!"

"Huh?" I didn't realize that I was starting to zone out.

They were all sitting there, still waiting on me.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here." I got up from the table and moved towards the screen door so I could get some air. Feeling a little dizzy at the moment.

"No I think it's just you...Ella...Ella..." Leah voice slowly began to fade out as a new sound had begun to inavade my ears.

My heart was pounding through my ears and that's all I'm starting to focus in on. I began to take deep breaths, but it wasn't helping at all. It just got louder and louder.

"Ella?"

As focused as I was, Leah voice caught me off guard as I felt my head begin to whirl. My knees wobbled and I was leaning against the wall for support. Before I could turn around and so much as look out the window for a fresh breath of air...the sound of a wolf howling in the distance caught the smallest amount of my attention before I succumed into the darkness and hit the ground with the thud.

~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

I woke up in living room not knowing how I got in here.

I feel completely drained. I've never fainted before so this is a first for me.

I've obvioulsy been out for a while.

I sat up from the couch and the sound of voices coming from outside caught my attention.

Taking things very slowly I got up and made my way outside.

"How far along is she?" I heard Sue ask.

"I don't know, but we need to—"

Leah stopped talking when she noticed I was standing in the door.

"Ella...you're up."

"I'm sorry about that Sue—" I began to say before she stood up and interrupted me.

"No no it's fine." She seemed a little fidgity when she told me that and the two of them both had suspicious looks on their faces and I was beginning to think otherwise.

"Okay what's going on? You're making my head hurt." I put my hand on my forehead.

"A-Are you okay? Do you have a headache?" Sue asked very quickly.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

Sue's body language towards me got me thinking...she's acting like I'm some fragile little child that's prone to injury—OH MY GOD!

I shook my head before looking over at Leah. "You told her didn't you..." I asked.

"I had to—"

"Damn it!" I stomped my foot and turned around so they couldn't see me cry. Now I'm in trouble.

I sunk down to the ground on my knees and let out very loud sobs. I hate feeling like such a disappointment.

This just sucks.  
Lord knows where Seth is.  
I'm pregnant with his baby.  
Only a few days after find out—Chloe, Belinda, Lucy, Sasha, Leah, Seth and now his mother.

Pretty soon the wolves are gonna know and then my parents and the rest of my family...the headache is coming back.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and I was shocked to see that it was Sue.

She was hugging me.

"You're gonna be okay." Sue assured me.

"I hope you're kidding. No I'm not. I'm 18, I have college auditions in less than 3 months and I'm probably gonna have to cancel all of them. God only knows where your son is cause I'm pretty sure he's freaking about this just as much as I am which is why he's gone—I mean—I'm so sorry. Seth and I shouldn't have has sex in the first place. We were being so careful you have no idea. I was on the pill and it obviously wasn't working. He even used condoms... I'm so stupid—"

"Shhhhhhh. Don't cry." Sue whispered.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. It's just about the only thing I can do. I've been crying for days." I blubbered.

"Crying won't make you feel better..." Leah sat down on the other side of me.

"Leah hush. That's not gonna help." Sue told her.

"Have you and Seth talked about this at all?" Leah ignored her mom and continued talking.

"Not really. He was already freaking out on on me cause I kept pushing him away and we haven't spoken in days because I was taking some time to cool off and really think this all over before I even bothered saying something to him. He was so angry with me and he was yelling and he—"

"Did he hit you?" Leah didn't let me finish. I hate when people jump to conclusions about that stuff.

"Well he—"

"I'm gonna kill him—"

"Let me finish! He didn't hit me Leah. Do you honestly think your brother would hit me?" I asked her.

"No..." She shook her head.

"He was just really upset and we don't really know what we're gonna do." I muttered.

"How far along are you?" Sue asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Have you told your parents?"

"No of course not. I'm pretty sure once I do that I'll be grounded as long as I live under their roof. They probably won't let me see him and then I'll get some stupid lecture about how Seth is ruining my dancing career and my parents will probably force me into..." I trailed off. I didn't even wanna bother thinking about what my parents would make me do.

"Force you into to what? An abortion?" Leah said.

"I don't know maybe. If it means that I still go on dancing then yes." I sniffed.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't force you into doing anything that you don't wanna do." Sue assured me.

"Either way I just—I don't even have the guts to get an abortion I mean I-I—I would never—Oh God...I'm so scared." I started crying again.

"Don't cry—"

"This is just way too much for me right now. I really need him here with me and he's not." I mumbled under my breath.

I wasn't expecting it to hurt this much. Having him not be here with me when I need him the most. I continued to cry and let out very loud sobs causing my body to ache even more. Now it was getting to the point where I was on the virge of hyperventilating.

"Ella calm down before you start choking—"

"Sue I can't breathe." I choked. It feels like it. I've never cried this hard in my life.

Seth is who I need right now. I just want him and only him.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.) **

_She's hurting real bad. _

_I can feel it._

_Being distant from her is what I thought I needed to make myself feel better, but in all honesty...I feel like...like I've let her down._

_Big time. _

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Now I have everyone out looking for me._

_I haven't phased back to my human form in atleast 2 days. _

_"Seth," I heard someone say._

_"Get out of my head Jacob!" I snapped._

_"Running isn't gonna solve your problems, believe me I've tried many times." I heard him say._

_"You don't know what I'm dealing with. Go away." I hissed._

_"Come on Seth, I'm your best friend...it's not like I don't know. Leah told me—"_

_"She told you!" I growled through my teeth. _

_"Well that and it was already running through your mind when I almost caught up with you yesterday..."_

_"Damn it—"_

_"Seth you need to go home. It's not an order but I can make it one if you choose not to. You're not making Ella feel any better about this by keeping your distance. Actually what you're doing right now makes you look bad. Out of all the things you should doing be doing after getting her pregnant, the only thing you should be doing is supporting her. Cause I bet that she probably feels even worse and there's no doubt that you feel the same way." Jacob said._

_"I'm such an idiot." I said to myself._

_"You may be acting like one, but I can assure you that you're not. Go home Seth. It's an order now. You need to go home and go find her. She's gonna need you now more than ever. You're gonna need each other...now go home." _

_Jacob's alpha command made me flinch, without even bothering to argue, I ran. I faster then I've ever ran. _

_I ran home...home to her._

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I convinced my parents that I was at the beach with Seth and I would be home before 10pm since it's a school night.

It's almost 6 and I'm still waiting. I promised myself I wasn't gonna leave until I he came back.

Convincing myself that he was gonna come back was the only thing that was keeping me determined to sit outside and wait...even if it started to rain again.

Making this decision by myself is what I don't wanna do. Leah came outside and insisted several times that I go inside since it was getting cold ,but I refused.

At 7:30 I called him, and he didn't answer.

At 8:15 I became more desperate to hear his voice. I even went into the garage and grabbed his flanel shirt that he keeps just in case when he phases and doesn't have any clothes.

It even smelled just like him. It was warm.

At 9:30 I was ready to head home.

I went inside to say my goodbyes to Sue, Leah and Charlie promising that I would come back tomorrow to check in. Lucky for me there is no school Monday due to the 3-day weekend MLK holiday.

Then someone said my name and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was afraid to turn around not knowing if it was all just apart of my imagination. It sounded like him...it had to be him.

I didn't want to to around in face him. Instead I just stood there and closed my eyes.

"Ella," His warm hand rested on my shoulder and I flinched. He got t me very fast and I turned around to find him standing right in front of me.

Just when I thought I knew what I was gonna say...I didn't.

"Hey," He stroked the side of my face with his fingers and turned my head away and moved his hand away from me.

"No don't touch me." I fussed. "You know I never let you off the hook so easy. Seth Ryan Clearwater you are walking on very thin ice right now. Do you have any idea how worried I have been? Did every stop and think about your Mom or Charlie or Leah or any one else in your family. Did even think about me...o-or this baby before you decided to run off and pull the whole "lone wolf" stunt or whatever they call it. I needed you and you weren't here to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be okay. The least you could have done was atleast taken me with you. You're not the only one who wanted to getaway. But you left me here—"

Before I could say another word Seth smashed his lips against mine and kissed me. At first I wasn't feeling this at all because I wasn't in the mood to kiss him.

Seth's touch alone is what made the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins and I went crazy.

It started raining and I didn't care how hard it was beginning to pour. Before I could manage to taste his lips once more he stopped and stared deeply into my eyes.

I shook my head in disapproval. "Was that suppost to be and apology? If it was then I don't forgive you."

Being my stubborn self I started to walk away and wasn't complete aware of how muddy the ground was. I slipped and landed on my back. Great. Now my backside is covered in mud.

Seth was by my side in seconds.

"Oh God are you alright?" He asked me frantically.

"Do I look okay to you Seth?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm so sick and tired you have no idea. I'm pregnant for God's sake and what I don't want is for you to be like all of those other guys who just come and go as they please. I can't do it. I can't do this alone and I don't want you leaving me. I just don't want you to leave." I cried.

Seth wrapped his arms around me and I held him very tightly.

"I love you way too much to not leave. I would never leave. And the fact that you think that I would do such a thing makes me realize how much of an ass I was."

"Just don't do that anymore." I said. I was trying my hardest not to act like I wasn't cold, but I'm pretty sure Seth's figured that out now since I'm starting to shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"Just a little." I trembled.

"Just take it nice and easy okay? I've got you." Seth decided to carry me into his house instead of letting me walk.

Leah was sitting at the kitchen table with Jon when we came inside dripping wet.

"Mom...Mom get out here now!" Leah stood up.

Seth put me down and held onto my hand squeezing it tightly—tight enough to not break my hand. We stood there waiting for someone to get in here and say something.

The sound of Sue's footsteps stomping down the hallway.

"I forgot to tell you this but you should know that your Mom knows that I'm—" I tried to give him a warning about Sue already knowing but then she came in yelled at him.

Yea I have feeling she's not happy about this...

"Seth Ryan Clearwater!" Sue said.

"Look Mom—"

"Zip it." Sue put her hand up.

"But Mom please try—"

"Ah no. Just don't say anything." Sue cut him off again.

Sue closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I could tell she was trying her best not to lose it.

"Before another word is said...let me get this straight..." She paused and stepped towards him so she was face to face with her son.

I casually let go of Seth's hand and took a giant step away from them. Yep, I have a feeling she's gonna chew him out big time.

Seth was only an inch or so shorter than me and she got up on the tips of her toes and into her son's face.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking but don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" She spat in his face.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Seth stuttered.

"I'm this close to losing my trust with you—especially since I am your mother and your father and I—God rest his soul—have taught you better than that. Now wether you like it or not YOU better man up and take some responsibility for your actions or so help me God you're gonna wish you never had been born. You've got a baby on the way and I expect you to do everything you can to help because I will not allow you to just sit here or run off and do whatever the hell you want while your girlfriend tries to figure out what she's gonna do with your baby all by herself because I'm not gonna let my son act like a total jackass who has habit of running away from his problems. Do you understand me?"

Seth nodded several times and didn't even bother blinking.

I've never seen Sue like this but Seth was obviously terrified. Then again it's his mother but still...it feels awkward standing only a few feet away while Sue pratically has her son pinned to the wall with her hands.

"Seth Ryan Clearwater DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied without any hesitation despite how tensed up his body was.

"Good. Cause I'm not gonna repeat myself." Sue let him go and Seth let out a sigh of relief.

"Dear Lord I need a drink..." Sue turned around and walked right into the kitchen. Leah and Jon moved towards opposite side of the room being careful not to get in Sue's way.

"Jeez you two are soaking wet. You got water and mud all over the floor." Leah told us.

"I'm not cleaning it up." Sue sang from the kitchen. The front door opened and Charlie walked in. He must have just gotten off from work seeing that he's in his uniform.

"I'm home—" Charlie stopped and noticed us from the corner of his eye.

"You can order a pizza for dinner. I'm not cooking anything." Sue said.

Charlie noticed Sue at the kitchen table drinking a big glass of what I think might be brandy.

"You okay?" He asked her. Sue put her glassed down and gave her husband a very scary look that read "don't mess with me".

"Nevermind." Charlie winced, then he looked over at the two of us.

"I don't know what you did, btut that is very big glass of alcohol your mother is drinking and I have never seen her drink that much...so what did you do?" Charlie asked Seth in a low whisper.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Now the both of us look suspiscious.

"I got her pregnant.." Seth muttered being careful not to look at Charlie's face.

He just raised his eyesbrows and glanced over at me before looking back at Seth.

"Well, ummm...we'll talk later." Charlie made his way into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Now it's just took quiet.

"Let's go, I'll take you home." Seth started to pull me back outside and we both left without saying a word.

Nothing was said on the way back to my house.

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow." I told him.

"Me either."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Thanks for reading everyone! To be continued :D**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	21. Hardest of Hearts

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to stephanie meyer.**

**This story is almost at 200 REVIEWS! All of you who have been reading my story and spreading the word, you are awesome :D. To think that We're only at chapter 21. School is out for the SUMMER! FINALLY! I will be doing lots of writting over the summer I promise ;). On top of that I'm glad everyone has really been getting into these last few udates...here's a heads up...a suprise person is coming very very soon...you'll even see their unknown pov which is very short but I atleast wanted to get a little head start. Until then keep up the marvelous reviews. I love to read them :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Hardest of Hearts**

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

It's my third day back from school and I feel like nothings changed...and that's just me trying to convince myself that today is gonna be such a "great" day. I woke up this morning throwing up (again) and then Chloe came in to check on me like always. I hated this feeling. They call it morning sickness and yet it still manages to hit you at almost every single second of the day and now I'm trying my hardest to not make it obvious to everyone else that I'm pregnant. Seth walks me to every single class now. We're never apart unless we have to be, for example when we have different classes. We have all the same class except for two which is nice seeing that being with him as much as possible is what's keeping me sane right now.

We're in this together and that's what he promised me. Not to mention the promise ring he gave me freshman year.

I feel so paranoid being back at school. I feel like everyone just stares at us when we walk down the hallways even though they don't know what's going on with our lives and they're not actually looking at us. It's been pretty quiet because we're just keeping our distance from the crowd. At lunch we'll just spend our time alone in a quiet hallway where no one can see us.

Lucky for me I have the greastest friends in the world who are doing what they can to keep everyone out of my face.

I have 1st semester finals in 2 weeks, I have 2 months till my auditions in March and then I have still haven't talked to parents or my brother or my sisters about this baby.

That's what's on my brain right now and it's been giving me a massive headache. I'm in the middle of calculus and all I can do to make me feel somewhat better is just lay my head on the desk and close my eyes.

"Ella May!" I heard the sound of a ruler hit the desk as my teacher said my name.

I snapped my head up and found Mr. Pierce standing right in front of me.

"Do you need to go to the health room?" He asked me.

"No—I'm fine. Really I am. I just have a headache." I assured him.

"Fall asleep in my class one more time and that's gonna be a detention on your permanent record...understand?"

"Yea." I rolled my eyes.

Honestly I don't wanna be here right now but I have no choice. I had to come to school today and I have to go to work today and I have to go to dance class day even if it means puking all over the dance floor after doing tons of jumps and twirls and lifts for a good two and half hours.

There are things that still need to be done regardless, unless I just give up completely and have this baby.

The bell rang for lunch five minutes later—Thank God.

Seth and I started walking towards the parking lot to his car. We were gonna go spend an hour at the beach before lunch ended since it's not suppost to rain today.

"Ella!"

I turned around to find Chloe walking towards us.

"Can it wait till later—"

"Realmente necesito hablar con usted." She told me.  
_(I really need to talk to you)_

I glanced back and gave Seth a look. All he had to do was look me and the eye and he knew exactly what I meant to say.

"I'll wait for you in the car." He gave me a kiss on my forehead before walking away.

Chloe waited till Seth had walked a good distance away from us before she spoke,

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Chloe said.

"Oh I couldn't have been better...actually I've been great!" I said sarcastically. "Oh and guess what? I've already thrown up 4 times today if that's what you wanted to know." I told her.

"I love how you keep acting like I don't know how you feel. Y'know I've been in your situation Elle. I know what it's like. Yo no soy tonto_(I'm not stupid)_."

"¿Cuál es su punto?" I said with an attitude.  
(What's your point?)

"Stop it okay? I'm trying to help you here and if you don't need my help then fine. No need to act like such a bitch." Chloe snarled.

I flinched when she got right in my face. Tears intstantly began to form in my eyes.

"You happy now?" I sniffed trying to wipe away the tears before they began to roll down past my nose.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry..." Chloe put her bag on the ground so she could give me hug.

"It's just so hard and I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"I know abortion isn't what you don't wanna do but can consider something else...there's always adoption—"

"Yea so when I give up my kid, the adopted parents are gonna tell them that I gave it up all because I cared more about being a prima ballerina than being a mother." I said.

"Well do you?"

I had to stop and think about this for a mintue before opening my mouth and giving her an answer. Within seconds the answer had already hit me and I was crying again.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Well then there's your answer."

I didn't think it would be that simple. I told her what I was gonna do without actually saying it...sort of. But i'm still having my doubts about this.

"Oh, well then...that wasn't so hard." I admitted.

"Give it time. You're gonna change your mind a few times before you really know what you want to do."

"Ugh! I hate having all of this crammed into my brain." I whined.

"Well I have to get going—but hey are you gonna come to work today?" She asked me.

"Um yea...Seth's gonna drop me off. So I'll see you then." I mumbled.

"Sounds good. Take it easy Ella."

"Bye." I said as I watched her walk back inside.

Seth pulled up to the kirb shortly after she left and then I got into the car.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked him.

"Not if you didn't want me to."

Well atleast he told the truth. I just closed my eyes for second just so I could take a deeo breath and exhale.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Just drive." I told him.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V**.)

"Something's bothering you. It's written all over your face. What's wrong?" Gabe asked me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"It's Ella, am I right?"

"Ugh! She's scaring the hell out of me. I'm just so worried about her." I said.

"Whatever happens I'm sure they'll figure it out." He assured me.

"But how can you be so sure? She's making all the same mistakes I did and I don't want that for her. She's worked so hard—"

"Unless you wanna wake up Nora, you might wanna keep it down." Gabe whispered pointing at the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Right." I nodded. "Then again who am I kidding? Everything is completely backwards now! She was suppost to be keeping me out of trouble and it's like we've switched places only this time I'm too late. This is just way too much for me to handle right now and I still don't even know what I'm gonna do for Nora's birthday next weekend and then I have finals and all this other stuff—"

"Chloe," Gabe tried to get my attention and I ignored him.

"Ay dios mio I'm losing it here—"

"Chloe—" He said my name again.

"What?"

"Calm down okay?" Gabe held my hands.

"Mmmmm...you're so warm—no no I see what you're trying to do here." I caught him in his act of trying to distract me.

"Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you're mad?"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. Gabe just pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him. My day always gets even better once I see him. It's been like that since day one :).

* * *

**(Unknown P.O.V.) **

I didn't think it would actually take this long but I did it.

I finally tracked her down.

This is a start...a very good start.

Finally, I might actually get my way this time around. So maybe I have done a few things in my life that I'm not so proud of but either way I learned my lesson now...I just didn't think it was take this long to be forgiven.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.) **

Words cannot describe how much I love my baby.

It's nice to know to know that she loves me just as much I love her. She even woke up just to come downstairs so she could sleep in my arms yet again. I always loved watching her sleep. Elenore is such a mama's girl and I love it. My mom tells me she reminds me so much of myself when I was younger all the time.

Right now it's just the three of us in my parents house.

Nora, Me...and then Gabe. I liked having him here with me.

I liked having him here with us. My parents really like Gabe too...much more than Nora's father. I don't even say his name anymore so it's easier for me to forget about him.

Nora loves having Gabe around.

"This is going way too fast for me." I shook my head and whispered.

"I'm confused," Gabe scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I mean—she's gonna be three years old next monday and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. She's growing up so fast." I told him.

"Ahhhh, I see what you mean. But you'll always be able to cherish these little moments of having her sleep in your arms."

"I will never get tired of this," I smiled before kissing the top of her head.

I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder with Nora still sleeping in my arms.

"Chloe...don't fall asleep." He nudged me.

"Why?" I closed my eyes.

"Don't you have to be at work in an hour—"

"Oh shiiiiiiiiii—I mean crap." I didn't want to wake her up. That's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Okay I have to get up," I said.

"I'll take her, you go do what you need to do." I handed her to Gabe and Nora snuggled up right in his arms.

Nora fidgeted just a for quick second and I was hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Actually I don't think she noticed. She gets cranky when she doesn't wake up on her own, and I don't wanna deal with that today.

I ran upstairs quietly and changed into my dance clothes. Doing my hair is what i don't have paitience for. Naturally my hair is very wavy and it takes me a good 20 minutes to put it into a bun : P.

My hair is so long now it's taking even longer. It has to be atleast 5 or 6 inches above my waist and I'm beginning to consider cutting it...but i'm still unsure about cutting my hair,so that won't be happening for a while.

To my surprise I managed to get my hair up into a nice bun on the first try, usually it takes me atleast four tries.

I must have gone into hyper mode cause I still had 30 minutes to spare before I actually had to leave. I guess you could say I was a bit more eager to get back downstairs.

Quietly I went back downstairs only to find Elenore awake—I was a little loud upstairs so I must have woke her up :P—but she seemed fine. She was sitting in Gabe's lap and he was talking to her.

"Mama?" Nora asked him as she started to look around the room.

"Don't worry she's coming." He assured her.

"No wonder you've got your mom wrapped around your little finger...you're just the sweetest thing."

I watched as Nora sat there looking at him with the biggest smile on her face. She's been a lot happier these days, especially when she's around both Gabe and I. At first I wasn't so sure about Nora being around him because I haven't been in a relationship since I got pregnant and I wasn't sure if being in a relationship was a good idea in the first place knowing it would affect Nora if Gabe and I ever broke up.

"Y'know I probably have to be the luckiest guy in the world right now. Your mom is a keeper...I don't know what is about her but...no no let me rephrase this. I have never been this happy. We've only been together two months and I love her."

Whoa.

Did I really just hear him say that?

He loves me? ME?

Gabe loves me?

"It's true, I love her."

"Love Mama?" Nora asked him.

"That's right." He told her.

I didn't want to to interrupt this moment. It was just to sweet and I wanted to cry. Gabe's just a genuinely nice guy. I've never heard anyone say anything bad about him...and that's discluding Natalia—and she doesn't really like me anymore—but aside from that it's nice to know that I hit the jackpot with this one.

"You have no idea what I just said do you?" Gabe said after realizing he was trying to have a conversation with a 2 year old...almost 3 year old :D.

"Love Mama!" Elenore said.

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows. "Well atleast you understood that." Gabe chuckled to himself.

"For now that can be our little secret...okay?" He whispered. Elenore replied by simply nodding with the biggest smile on her face.

As much as I hate to, I had to come in and interrupt.

I have to go to work : P.

"Okay I'm done." I said trying to act casual as if I didn't over hear their conversation.

"Mama!" Nora screamed as she crawled off the couch and ran over to me so I could pick her up.

"Well that was a short nap." I chuckled.

"She woke up about 15 minutes ago." Gabe told me.

"That's fine." I reassured him.

"Mama leaving?" Nora pointed towards my duffle bag by the door.

"Yes, Mama is leaving...but you're coming with me." I told her. My parents weren't gonna be home till 8 o' clock so I have to take her to work with me today unless my parents come home early and pick Nora up from the studio.

I made sure that all the lights were turned off and the alarm was on before we all walked outside. Nora walked right in front of us and waited patiently for me to open the car door so I could put her in her carseat. I put my bag in the trunk and Gabe was kind enough to take care of Nora and put her in the backseat for me.

"Alright," I sighed. "We gotta go." I said.

Gabe gave me a quick kiss before I hopped into the car. "Call me later babe!"

"I will," I waved at him.

"Bye!" Nora yelled from the back seat and Gave waved right back at her before I pulled out of the driveway. Once I got on the road Nora was already distracted with a toy she got for christmas.

It's a teddy bear that Gabe got for her and it's become a neccessity to Nora's everyday activities. If she doesn't have it with her or if it's not in her hands she'll start crying, and then she won't stop until it's back in her hands.

She calls him Pépe...Pépe the bear.

Hopefully that will keep her entertained while I'm working.

I was only a few blocks away when Nora started screaming in the back seat causing me to hit the breaks. I hate it when that happens. Now I have people honking at me cause I wasn't moving.

"Mama, Pépe fall!" She cried.

She dropped him.

"Mama's driving, I can't get it right now." I told her. She started fussing in the back seat, trying to get her bear that fell on the floor.

"Pépe!" She screamed.

"Nora I can't. You're gonna have to wait." I said trying to get her to calm down.

It didn't help at all, she just started screaming even more. "Hold on we're almost there."

"I want Pépe!" Nora continued to cry.

Gotta love the temper tantrums of a cranky toddler : P.

FINALLY! There was a parking spot right in the front right behind Ella's car next to the kirb. I got out out the car and unbuckled Elenore out of her carseat and pulled her out of the car. As soon as she caught glimpse of the bear that I now had in my hands, a huge grin was on her face.

"Pépe!"

I handed it to her and she hugged it...you'd think that teddy bear would choke to death from her holding on to it so tightly. She walked into the studio holding my hand with her bear in the other. I lifted her up so she could sit on the bench.

"Stay right here." I said sternly. "Okay?"

Nora wasn't even look at me...better yet I think she's ignoring me cause she way to wired into that teddy bear. Dang it Gabe lol.

"Fine, ignore me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Lo," I looked up to see Ella walk out of the hallway.

"You feeling better?" I asked her.

"I guess." Ella made her way towards the sound system and put on the music to the routine we've been working on in our night class.

"What are you doing..."

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm practicing my solo." She shrugged.

"Your gonna get sick from doing all those turns." I warned her.

Ella didn't even bother to respond. First my daughter, and then my best friend...ugh I hate being ignored.

I started to stretch, but kept my eyes glued on Ella.

In her solo she has to do 12 fouttes in a row and I'm pretty sure she wasn't gonna make through all of them this time around. Withina few counts after doing her 4th foutte...she stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh God." She made a run for it right back into the bathroom.

I warned her, and she's probably not gonna make through rehearsal tonight if she's gonna throw up after doing only a few turns

Poor Elle.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

I hate this!

I'm sick of being sick all the time.

Seriously, how the hell am I suppost to make it through dance rehersal when I end up getting dizzy everytime I try to do a decent frickin' turn.

Oh and I have officialy gone back to my decision of "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do" after I convinced myself a few hours ago that I was actually going to keep this baby. Why do I have to be so indecisive?

Madame insisted that I sit out and let Chloe take care of teaching our class today while I took the time to just get some fresh air outside in the back. Well atleast I had atleast an hour and a half of alone time which is just what I needed.

My phone started ringing right as I walked back inside to find everyone starting to warm up.

It was Seth.

"Hey Ella I was thinking we should come early tomorrow so we could work on those lifts cause I feel like we're both still a little unstable on the—"

"I'm sorry Randy, can't we talk about this in a little bit—I-I-I—oh my head," My head was spinning again.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Randy asked me.

My phone started ringing again before I give him answer.

Seth was calling me again. "I'm sorry I have to take this, come get me when it's 10 minutes till." I started to make my way back out the back door.

"Are you sure everything's okay—"

"Yea, it's fine." I lied.

I waited till the door close before I answered the phone.

"Hi Seth," I muttered.

"You feeling better?"

"No not really. I can't even get do four solid turns without trying my best not throw up." I moaned.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be doing all this moving around, especially now with the baby—"

"Well I'm gonna have to deal with it for now." I cut him off.

"Acutally no you don't. You know you don't actually have to do this today. Chloe even told me your teacher said you could have the day off today and you said no."

Damn it. He wasn't suppost to find out about that...

"Look I don't have much time, class is starting in five minutes—"

"Ella I think you need go home and lie down. I'm not suppost to pick you up for another two hours but I can come right now and take you home—or since it's not raining we can just go to the beach and you can get some fresh air—"

"No Seth, I don't wanna go home right now. I have a two and half hour dance rehersal. My auditions are in March and I need to be ready." I told him.

"Well you probably have to cancel all of them and stop dancing if you're gonn have the baby—"

"Seth, I need more time to think things over okay?"

"It's my kid too!" He snapped.

"Oh so now it's an it instead of an baby? Great choice of words." Excuse my sarcasm :P.

"Well no Ella what I'm saying is that a few hours ago you told me you were gonna go through with having this baby—"

"Oh so now were back to calling 'it' a baby now. Make up your mind!"

"I'm waiting on you to make up your mind! You're having my baby!" He said.

"Yes Seth! I am having your baby and for the past few weeks, I have cried, I have barely gotten any sleep, I have been throwing up like it's nobody's business. Your parents, your sister, your pack brothers and even a few of my friends...they all know I'm pregnant. My parents, they don't know and Lord knows what's gonna happen when they find out. So it's either we tell them about this baby and suffer the consequences, or we just go to a clinic and I can get the pregnancy terminated so we don't have to carry all of this heavy weight on our shoulders anymore. You have it alot easier than I do. I'm the one who has to carry this baby for nine months and I—I don't think I can't do this—"

"Hey...Ella...Ella listen to me."

"I'm listening," I sniffed.

"I love you and you know that. The only thing I want right now is what's best for you. I know you're sick and I know you're tired. Right now I just want this decision to be less stressful for you. Me pressuring you into making a fast decision isn't helping, so how about this...I'll pick you up in 20 minutes and we can just go to the beach and get some fresh air...just you and me. We'll figure this out I promise...just take it easy and don't dance for a while...please Ella. I'm begging you. It's not good for you or the baby—"

"Bye Seth."

I'm so close to hanging up on him.

"May please don't shut me out like this. Not now—"

I hit the end call button before I could hear another word come from his mouth.

"Damn it!" I turned around and smacked the door only to find I saw someone duck down right behind the water fountain.

Anger shot right through me.

Someone was evesdropping in on my PRIVATE conversation. I walked back in and slowly made my way towards the water fountain and stopped when I finally got a good glimpse of who was crouched down in the corner right behind it.

Randy caught my death stare and he stood up and moved further into the corner.

"I can explain—"

"Save it." I snarled.

I grabbed him his shirt and pushed him into the janitor's closet and closed the door. Lucky for me I didn't have to worry about turning on the lights cause Randy nearly ran into the wall behind and turned them on by accident.

"Ella please let me explain—"

I started punching him. Continously throwing my fist at his chest.

"OW! Hey hey hey!" Randy yelped.

"How" punch "dare" punch "you" punch "listen" punch "in" punch "on MY PRIVATE CONVERSATION!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Can you stop hitting me—" Randy got a hold of my arms.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" I tried breaking free of his grip on me and once I managed to get a hold of one of my fist...I ended up hitting myself right in the stomach, and it hurt.

"Ahhhh," I doubled over in pain and leaned against the door for support.

That wasn't really a smart idea...now I hope I didn't do anything to hurt the baby.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"I'm sorry okay? I wasn't purposely trying to snoop in on your phone call. You told me to come and get you and I was just doing what you asked. Plus I was just concerned because you've been upset these past few days...y'know maybe you should go home—"

"You know you're practically giving me another reason to hit you right?" I started to stand up.

"Just take it easy okay? I mean I don't want you to hurt yourself or the—"

"How much did you hear of my conversation with Seth?"

Randy didn't answer, but his decision to say nothing told me otherwise.

"So now you know." I cried.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." He assured me.

"Damn right you won't. It's none of your business and as far as this conversation goes—it never happened and you're gonna do your best to act like you know absolutely nothing. Let me worry about my body, you just focus on not trying to drop when you lift me up into the air."

I walked out the closet and Randy followed out right behind.

We still had 2 minutes to spare before we all had to be ready at the barre.

I took a seat on the bench by the window where a bunch of my friends were sitting.

It got very quiet as I sat down and everyone looked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

They all flinched at the sound of my voice and instantly they knew not to mess with me.

"Peutrova alert!" Someone yelled.

Everyone ran to their spots and I ended up being the last one to make it to the barre before Madame walked in.

The dizzy spell feeling came back and I felt like heavy amounts of pressure were trying to pull me down to the floor. You know that light headed feeling you get when you feel like you're about to pass out...that's exactly how I'm feeling right now...only I'm trying my hardest to keep my eyes open so I wouldn't draw an attention to myself.

Someone walked into the studio and everyone started whispering.

"Ella May" I heard Madame say my name.

"Yes?"

"Could you step into my office for a moment?" She asked.

Everyone kept looking at me as I followed Madame into her office. Right when I walked in, the person sitting down in one of the chairs at Madame's desk turned around.

Seth...in Madame's office.

"What are you doing here—" I began to say before Madame cut in.

"Ella I've noticed in these pass few days that your behavior is a little odd and it has also come to my attention by this young man and several other students that you haven't been well...I want you take the rest of the week off for health purposes and I don't want to see you in here till next Wednesday. Hopefully by then you will be doing alot better." She told me.

"Madame it's nothing—"

"No excuses. I want you to go home and rest. Understood?" Madame was more stern with me this time.

"But I—fine." I said through my teeth.

I walked back out into the studio and Seth trailed behind me like a silly little watch dog as shoved everything back into my bag and put on my slippers.

I hated having everyone look at me as if I just got in big trouble. I reached down for my duffle bag and Seth picked it up before I could even place my hand on the strap.

"Don't worry I'll get this for you." He said.

I gave him a very irritated look and was getting ready to open my mouth and go off at him, but since everyone was watching I chose not to argue with him and leave in silence.

There are so many things I could say to him right now, but I didn't say anything only because I'm not in the mood to argue with him again.

"I'm sorry Ella...but I had to. You mean too much to me."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! Sophomore year was a blast and I'm really looking forward to being a junior. Summer vacation is finally here and I will definitely being doing a lot updates this summer :D. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	22. A Change of Heart

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stehhanie Meyer!**

**Here's chapter 22 everyone! Enjoy! :D**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**A Change of Heart**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's been 3 days since we've spoken.

He even got my own dance teacher on his defense of "my health." Damn it I'm sick of this! Seth acts like he controls my life now or something close to that. I understand that he's just trying to help me and all but it's not working...he's just making everything worse for me.

To be honest I don't think he gets it.

I'm tired of EVERYONE being so worried about me!

I'm not sick, I'm pregnant. Throwing up is normal—people just need go mind their own business and stay the hell out of mine.

This baby is ruining everything...even my own relationship with my boyfriend who's starting to become just as annoying as everyone else.

Speaking of which I've actually been talking to Randy more than I have Seth these past few days. I don't what is but now that I'm actually getting to know this guy, he's not as bad I thought.

Actually he's not bad at all.

I got into an even bigger fight with Seth when we were in the car back to La Push. No one was home when I got back to the house. They all went out to eat leaving me to have a huge fit in the kitchen.

Let's just say something broke—but I cleaned it up and so far no one has noticed it has "disappeared" into the garbage can.

Randy called me later on that night as I started to calm down. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him at first because it was Randy and the only time I actually had to deal with that kid was when I was at the dance studio and that was it...but then we really started talking about all sorts of random stuff and he just made me forget all about what happened early that day. I slept really well that night.

I forgave him for being nosey, so we're cool...for now.

Besides I was in need of someone new to talk to.

It's Saturday and this is the third rehearsal i've missed since Thursday.

I hate this.

Everyone's out of the house except me cause I'm choosing be a lazy and un-social couch potato.

There was nothing good on tv so I kept flipping channels.

_'knock knock knock'_

I didn't even bother to get up. Hopefully whoever it was would leave thinking that no one was home.

_'knock knock knock'_

Not gonna get up.

_'knock knock knock'_

"Okay that's it." I got up from my very comfy spot on the couch and went to go answer the door.

I opened the door and there was Seth. Great.

"Okay bye." I slammed the door and his face and he still managed to pry the door open a little bit before it closed completely.

"Please, can we talk for a second—"

"Seth move so I can close the damn door." I told him.

"Ella, don't do this again." He pleaded.

"I'm pretty sure that when you knock on someone's door and they don't answer within the first 30 seconds then you know they're probably NOT HOME or they don't want ANY COMPANY." I snapped.

"Ella May please—"

"Don't call me by my full name! I don't wanna talk to you. You're the last person I wanna talk to right now. Now will you please move your hand so I can close the door—oh shit you just phased back didn't you." I said covering my nose with my hand.

"Yea," He muttered.

"You smell like a wet dog—I think I'm gonna be sick." I left the door open and ran into the bathroom.

Just when I thought wasn't gonna throw up today, seriously it's almost noon and I haven't puked once...until now. Funny how all I've gotten in my stomach today was a glass of orange juice which never makes me throw up and then I get a whiff of Seth's wet dog smell...ugh!

He could have atleast taken a freakin' shower but no. He had to make me throw up.

"Ella—"

"Don't come in. I don't want you seeing me like this." I put my hand up urging him to back away.

"Hold on a sec." He walked out. I could hear him fiddling around in the kitchen, giving me the time to flush the toilet and prop myself back up against the wall.

He came back in.

"You should go out in the back. Get some fresh air." Seth held his hand out so I could get up. Despite how much I didn't want his help I gave in.

We went out into the back and sat down on the bench.

"Here," Seth handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I muttered taking the glass from his hand.

A cool breeze started blowing on hit my skin. It feels so good.

"Mmmmmm much better." I whispered to myself.

"Good...so what have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Well besides NOT dancing—nothing obviously." I told him.

He frowned.

"Okay so I know you're mad at me right now but as far as this baby goes—"

"Seth not now." I started to say.

"No please hear me out." He raised his voice.

"Okay," I flinched. "I'm listening."

"What if I told you I wanted you to go see a doctor...today."

"And what if I told you that I'm not dressed to go anywhere and I don't wanna go see a doctor." I snapped.

"Still, I think it will be much easier once you find out how far along you are."

"Oh...well I don't know about that." I said. That's one thing I didn't wanna do.

"Then it's settled. I'll give you 10 minutes." He got up.

"No I never said I would go—"

"Ten minutes. I'll wait for you in the car." Seth started walking back into the house and I followed after him.

"Seth, I never said I was gonna go se a doctor. Plus those baby doctors are expensive."

"Don't worry about it, Sasha talked to Carlisle and it's covered. He has all the stuff at his house." He explained.

"So doctors do really take their work home with then..." I mumbled to myself.

"Please do this. For me." He pleaded.

If this was going to make him leave me alone afterwards, then I guess I have no choice.

"Hold on a second." I dragged my feet upstairs.

I was too lazy to put on any make up, so I took a quick shower and changed clothes. Seth was waiting for me at the curb and I got into the car.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him.

"Ask your sister," He mumbled.

"So this was her idea?"

"Yep. She dragged me into this but I really am supporting her on this one. Plus I wanna see if everything is okay with the baby as far as that goes."

"Why do I suddenly have a bad idea about this?" I said to myself aloud.

"Don't worry you're gonna be fine." Seth assured me.

"You better hope so or I just might have my sister hit you in the face for me since I can't do much damage—oh wait that's right! I'm human." I complained.

"No...you're just hormonal—"

"Shut up!" I spat.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

Maybe this wasn't the best idea cause she's scared shitless right now.

It may not be readable on her face but she's screaming it inside her head only because she thinks doing this is starting to really make her see that she's having a baby and she doesn't want to think about that now.

Seth's just as worried as everyone else is but worse...cause it's his baby too.

They're upstairs in Carlisle's office right now. The rest of us are sitting in the living room area acting like we're minding our business even though we could hear everything that was going on upstairs.

_Maybe I should be in there with them._

"Don't go up there. She's already a frantic wreck as it is and you don't wanna make her anymore nervous than she already is. Just wait it out." Edward told me.

Sudennly, a single heartbeat caught everyone's attention.

It wasn't Renesmee...it wasn't Seth...and it wasn't Ella.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

She wasn't liking this at all and I could tell by the expression on her face. Her eyes were closed and she was squeezing my hand.

I sat in a chair right next to Ella who was laying down on the examination bed.

She flinched when the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the air and I watched as a single tear began to fall slowly down the side of Ella's face. Her eyes are still closed.

"There it is." Carlisle pointed to the little blob on the screen.

It didn't look like a baby just yet...but there it was.

It had to be the size of a walnut, yet you could still see its eyes. They were little dots.

We created life. We created a life.

"Ella...look." I said.

"No I don't wanna see it. Hearing the heartbeats enough." She shook her head. Eyes still closed.

"Ella you're already 12 weeks along." Carlisle told her.

Ella sat up and opened her eyes.

"You're lying." She said wide eyed.

"No, you're 12 weeks." He told her again.

She was really crying now and I could tell that this was starting to break her.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I don't even know what to say right now.

Seth's won't even say anything.

We even got a picture, but I'm keeping it with me so no one will see it.

Now that's our business and no one else's.

We have proof on paper, but nothing's gonna be written in stone just yet.

Funny how one person can send you a text message and suddenly you feel so much better. Randy just texted me.

He wants to hang out later...that can be arranged.

"Who are you texting?" He asked me.

"My mother." I lied, but it still came out in a salty tone. Seth hates Randy, so it's best to leave it at that for now.

"So when are we gonna tell them?"

"I'm not so sure about that yet," I told him.

"Oh,"

He pulled up in front of my house. Looks like no one's home. "Can I come by later?" He asked me as I got out of the car.

"No, it's not that I don't want you to...but right now I think I'm just gonna sleep on this some more. I wanna think it over." I told him.

Seth seemed disappointed, i'm guessing that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear from but he's gonna have to deal with it today.

I have him a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and walking up to my house.

My phone started ringing once I got inside and I already know who it is. I answered on the first ring. Finally, someone who can get my mind off of all of this.

"Hey Randy," I said.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Nothing, come get me. Chloe's borrowing my car today and I don't really have a way to get out of here unless I wanted to walk to Forks." I chuckled.

"Actually I'm driving up to La Push right now cause I was gonna come get you."

"Why are you always one step ahead of me?" I asked him.

"That's just how I am." He said in cocky voice.

"Oh shut up. So how far are you away?"

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes." I heard him say. His voice was a little muffled. He must be in the heavy forrest part of the road. It never has the best service.

"You're phone's starting to cut out." I told him.

"Well I better hang up now before I lose you."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit. Bye!" I hung up the phone and made my way upstairs so I could change into something more decent than a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and gray lonsleeve shirt. My hair has been up in a braid since yesterday so I finally let my hair down. All natural. I felt so relaxed with my hair down. Free to blow in the wind.

Ten minutes later I heard someone honk outside. Sure enough it was Randy and he was early.

I quickly grabbed my keys and my bag before running out to get into his convertable "That was fast." I said as put my seatbelt on.

"I sort of sped up just a little bit." He started to turn the car around.

"That would explain why you're early." I told him.

"So where to? I've got all day..."

"I don't care. Anywhere away from here." I shrugged.

"Then I know just the place, hold on."

He started speeding down the road and eventually put the hood down. The cool breeze felt so nice as it brushed through every single strand of hair on my head.

"This feels so nice." I closed my eyes.

"It's even nicer during the summertime. My brother and I drive this baby all the way down to the Southern California coast every summer. This car is a chick magnet."

"I'm sure it is." I said sarcastically.

"Fine then, don't believe me." He rolled his eyes.

"So exactly where are we going?" I asked him.

"Pinewood Lake."

"I've heard of it, but i've never been there." I told him.

"The same goes for a lot of people. It's really big actually, you just gotta know where to go since it's hard to find plus it's only popular in the summer cause people like to go swimming, but it's even better during this time of year." Randy explain.

"How so?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You'll see..."

"Fine then, don't tell me." I teased.

~~~20 minutes later~~~~

"Okay we're here." Randy got out of the car.

"I don't see a lake." I stepped out and closed the door.

"That's because we have to walk to it. It's right up this pathway. We're not lost, this is where it's at." He assured me.

We were literally in the middle of the forrest. The area wasn't familiar to me at all.

"Come on!" He was already walking ahead of me.

The lake itself was breath taking. A thin layer of miss floated above the water and thin sheets of ice sat on the surface. This lake must freeze up during the winter and it's now starting to melt.

"There's a certain spot I like to go sit down at when i'm here. We're gonna keep walking." Randy started walking ahead of me and I followed after him.

We continued walking for a good 10 minutes before we actually stopped and sat down on the edge of the dock, letting our legs dangle. It was pretty chilly out so there's no telling that you would die very quickly of hypothermia if you jumped in.

I inhaled a cool breath of air causing my nostrils to tingle.

"I like this place already." I said closing my eyes.

"I thought you would. I always come out here whenever I need to alone. I just love this quiet atmosphere. It's almost too quiet to the point where even a whisper can sound like you're being too loud."

"Even better." I sighed.

Together we sat here looking out at the water...not saying a word.

The silence was beginning to calm my nerves.

"So what's been up with you?" Randy asked me.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"It's not like I don't know that you're pregnant—I mean if that's what's on your mind then go ahead...vent it all out." He said.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me let it all out on you...not that I already have—but still. You have no idea how horrible these past few days have been." I explained.

"I'm listening." Randy gave me his full attention.

I took a minute to myself and closed my eyes, debating if I should do this.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the folded piece of stockcard and handed it to him. He was a little confused at first to why I have it to him.

"Just unfolded and take a look." I said.

"Oh,"

I watched him unfold it only to reveal the picture that I got from Carlisle office. It was a picture of the baby.

My baby.

"So this is it?" He bit his lip in surprise.

"You've never seen an ultrasound picture?" I asked him.

"Never." He shook his head.

"Well there it is...exactly 12 weeks." I said.

"Wow—"

"Yea I know. Seth and I found out today. We heard the heartbeat and saw it on the screen—it really started to freak me out. Hearing its heartbeat started to mess with my head. I'm really having a baby," I told him.

"Well no doubt about that...so hows the boyfriend taking it?" He asked me.

"Well as far as the boyfrend goes, he's constantly on my case and he won't leave me alone. He's done enough right now as it is. We got into fight after I left the studio that day. You have no idea how mad I was when we left. What did everyone say after I left?"

"Not alot actually to tell you the truth, everyone just said you looked like you were about to bitch out on Seth after you stormed out of Peutrova's office and left." He told me.

"You're not one of those people who told Madame that I was sick—"

"Oh no I didn't say anything to her. I can assured I had nothing to do with that. You might wanna ask the girls about that." Randy cut me off.

"Cause Madame told me that several other girls had told her that they were concerned about my health and what not. Whoever it was they need to mind they're own damn business cause I'm sick of everyone being so worrysome. It pisses me off." I crossed my arms.

"Don't be so stubborn about it. They're just trying to help you—"

"I am not stubborn!" I yelled.

"Trust me. I think we can all agree that you are." Randy said.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "Okay so what if I am a little stubborn." I mumbled under my breath.

"I understand that you're stuck in a bad situation right now, but all everyone is trying to do is help you. We all know something's up. They might not know the whole story but they really care about you and just don't wanna see you get hurt. That's all."

"And what if they're just being nosey?" I asked him.

"Then put them in their place and tell them to fuck off. Simple as that." He smiled.

"Why can't I come to simple conclusions like that? You make it sound so easy."

"It's alot easier than you think it is...you just got to be careful of what you you say and how you say—and that's coming from my own personal experience." Randy explained.

"It's just really hard for me right now...and I don't what to do." I cried.

"Hey hey hey! Don't start. None of that. I'm pretty sure you've done enough crying in these past few weeks. Crying's not gonna make any of this better—and I know this is probably what you don't wanna hear right now from me out of all people but it's true. Crying won't make you feel better. If you're gonna have this baby then you're going to have to stop crying now and develope some really tough skin because this is just the beginning for both you and Seth. Do you have any idea how many people at that dance studio admire you in general? You're the most hardworking dancer I have ever met and I would hate to see you just give up so easily. Yea so you might bring a baby into the world—you've still got time to get back to dancing someday or maybe even longer than that. I'm sure you're not the only girl out there who's been in this sitation...but it due time...things will get better for you."

"You really think so?" I sniffed.

"Trust me. I know how you feel—well sort of but it's different than your situation, but it was hard."

"I'm confused," I told him.

"My Dad...he ummm...our house caught on fire 2 years ago during my sophomore year, and he never made it out of the house." Randy said in a low whisper.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." I murmured.

"Yea, I had a short temper after it all happened only because I was sick of that look of pity I got from everyone else. I did home-school the rest of that year because I didn't wanna go back to school and have everyone constantly be in my face telling me how sorry they were."

"I could probably go just as long as you could about sick you are about that look people give you because they feel sorry for you. I've been there, and honestly I think everyone in my family is stuck with that for the rest of our lives." I told him.

"You lose someone?"

"My sister's been missing since 2007." I told him.

"Oh...I see." He frowned.

"Me or anyone else in my family doesn't really talk about it that much to people these days." I explained.

"Well I can see why...you seem to be handling it well or so i've noticed."

_He has no idea_

"That's because I haven't given up yet. She's still here. I know she's not dead." I told him.

_And that's for sure. But i'm the only one in my family who knows about that._

It got quiet very quickly and we stopped talking for a moment. Instead of saying something to break the silence, I simply scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for listening." I breathed.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'll update sometime next week! Special shout out to Ellie082, May Fairy and my friend Sam Voeller! **

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	23. A Turn For The Worst

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 23….can't wait to read all of the lovely reviews :D**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**A Turn For The Worst**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's been a week since Randy and I have had our little heart to heart coversation.. Things are really good between us, we've actually become great friends.

Unfortunately, things with Seth have got even worse.

I can't even look at him without crying cause all of this pressure is starting to cave in and we're still not sure what we want to do.

I take that picture of the baby with me everywhere only because I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands, plus I'm always looking at it.

Today's the day we tell my parents. It's gonna happen after school and after I get back from work. It's Friday so this talk with my parents could go all night and I am absolutely terrified of their reaction.

Seth and I have hardly spoken all week and yet we still hold hands going down the hallway.

It's been atleast a week since we last kissed each other and i'm starting to forget what its like. Things have never gotten this bad between and i'm starting to think that not keeping this baby might be the best thing.

I still have another hour till I have to be at work so for the time being Chloe and I are hanging out with a few of our old friends.

Macy, Lucy and Natalia don't even know what's going on with Seth and I. They just think that i've been really sick...and I have a feeling they're gonna flip.

Thank God I have Chloe to back me up.

We were in Port Angeles towards the calm side of the town where the boats come in.

"You sounded pretty nervous on the phone so what's going on...Seth's been pretty out of it the last time I saw him." Lucy said.

I looked over at Choe and she gave me an encouraging nod.

"I'm pregnant." I said in a low whisper.

Natalia pratically choked on the sip of water she took from her water bottle. "You're kidding right?" She asked me.

I reached into my purse and placed the ultra sound picture on the table.

Lucy picked it up and I watched as her eyes lingered from the picture and then to me several times.

"Oh my God." Macy stood right behind her looking at the picture.

"I'm already three months along." I muttered.

"Three months?" All three of them said at the same time looking at me.

"I just found out a couple weeks ago so don't start that with me. I'm still trying to figure out what i'm gonna do here." I explained.

"Well you better hurry up and make your mind...cause someone's getting a baby bump." Natalia said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. It's my body Nat, I notice these things too!" I snapped. Now other people are starting to notice? Now I'm screwed.

"Excuse me..." Natalia mumbled under her breath.

"Weren't you guys using protection." Macy asked.

"Yes! We did but it obviously wasn't enough." I mumbled.

"Aww Ella," Lucy came over and hugged.

"No matter what happens you know we'll always be here for you." She told me.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"You're not keeping the baby are you? Cause I'd hate to see you end up like her." Natalia said.

All of us just looked at her and we all know that she was just saying that to attack Chloe.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Chloe stood up.

"That's none of your business." Natalia snapped.

"Natalia stop it!" I glared at her.

"Have you guys told your parents yet?" Lucy asked me.

"Sue, Charlie and Leah know...but my parents have no idea. We're gonna tell them tonight when I get home." I said.

"Whatever happens, if they kick you out then you can come live with me." Lucy said.

"Thanks but I don't think your parents are gonna want a me living in your house with a baby, plus then you have your brothers."

"Oh please Gabe's getting an apartment in Forks so he'll be closer to his community college. You can have his room." She told me.

"Lucy I love you...but I don't think that would work plus i'm pretty sure i'd be at Seth's house if my parents kicked me out—okay we have stop talking about the possibility of this. It's scaring me." I shuddered.

"No no we understand, but why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Macy asked me.

"Seriously, I feel a little betrayed here. You tell little teen mommy man stealer over here first and you're just now telling us—"

"Okay Natalia we get it! Now could you please stop acting like i'm not standing right in front of you? Or are you just doing this on purpose because I am so tired you and your little side comments about me and my daughter and MY boyfriend. I've known Ella alot longer than you have so who the hell are you give my best friend all of this crap. If you really are Ella's friend then you damn well better stop harrassing me cause it makes just as unhappy as I am. I'm done trying." Chloe snarled.

Natalia just gave Chloe this look and tilted her head down, then she turned her head away and continued drinking her water.

"Whatever," Natalia mumbled under her breath.

I just shook my head and let out a heavy sigh. This is what I didn't want to deal.

Natalia's doesn't understand the meaning of "being nice" when it comes to Chloe. Actually she just doesn't understand the meaning of being nice anymore.

"I've been very unsocial these past few weeks only because people are just constantly in my face and Seth—he's just trying to make this decision easy on the both of us and I feel like i'm being overly indecisive about everthing. We're falling apart...and I feel like the only thing to make things better for us is to just—"

"No Ella, no. You know that's not true." Macy tried to reassure me.

"And what if it is—"

"Natalia! Shut up—better yet just leave cause you're obviously not helping." Lucy snapped.

"Fine..." Natalia grabbed her stuff. "Looks like you two bitches can just walk home. Good luck Ella." All of us watched as Natalia walked off.

"Well that went well," Macy mumbled under her breath.

"It's fine, I'll just have Gabe pick us up." Lucy pulled out her phone.

"He said he's on his way right now." Chloe said as she continued texting before Lucy could dial her brother's number.

"How's Nora doing by the way, I wanna see her soon." Macy said.

"You two can babysit her tomorrow if you want—"

"Done!" Lucy and Macy said at the same time.

"Ahaha okay okay. You can pick her up from my parents house in the morning." Chloe said,

My phone started ringing and a smile had spread across my face. I answered.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?" Jeez, I wasn't expecting him to figure it out all already.

"Just told some of my other best friends..." I mumbled.

"It didn't go well?" He asked me.

"Sort of..."

"It doesn't sound like it did. You wanna talk about it?"

"Later, in person. I gotta go. Bye Randy." I hung up the phone.

All of the girls were looking at me. "What?" I shrugged.

"Since when did you and that hot dancer guy that you think is annoying start talking?" Macy asked me.

"Last Thursday, after Seth and I got into fight about the baby...again." I added.

"Does Seth know about this? And by this I mean you talking to Randy." Lucy asked me.

"Seth doesn't like Randy as it is and i'm not even gonna bother dealing with that right now. It's just gonna give us another reason to fight and i'm sick of fighting. Randy is my friend and Seth's gonna have to get over it. Okay so I might have misjudged Randy at first but he's a great guy—a great friend. I guess you could say we understand each other cause we've kinda been through some of the same stuff. Personal experiences y'know? Either way he's just about the only person I can talk to that's helping me get my mind of things." I told them.

"Look, whatever happens tonight, you call us." Macy said wrapping her arm around me.

"We don't care what time it is. If anything happens you call us and we'll come get you. We've got your back—you too Chloe." Lucy assured us.

God, I love these girls.

Chloe and I arrived just in time before our students started to show up.

"Miss Ella!" A small voice screamed my name.

I looked up to see one of my students walking towards.

"Hi Lexi!" I smiled. She ran up to me and gave me a great big hug—it startled me a little bit seeing that I didn't think she was gonna squeeze me this hard.

"Okay!" I had to pry her off of me. "Now get ready. Class is gonna start soon." I told her.

I turned around and started rubbing my stomach. I didn't think a 9 year old would have such a hard grip. The more I started rubbing my stomach the more I started to realize there was a definite bulge there. It was squishy. I looked at myself in the mirror.

3 months and I'm already showing? What the hell?

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror from a different angle...yea that's definitely a baby bump.

I tried sucking it in to see if wouldn't be as noticable.

"Just wait till your 4 months. Then you'll really start to show." Chloe whispered from behind me.

"Don't scare me like that." I muttered.

"Sorry, trust me I use to do the same thing but you might not want to look at your stomach out here cause you don't want people staring."

"Yeeeeeeaaaa. Good idea." I nodded.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna throw up—"

"I'm fine Lo. Don't worry. I don't feel sick at the moment but if I have to...you'll know." I assured her.

"Oh—Peutrova wants to see you in her office...she said it's mui importante."

"Kay, Thanks. If I'm not out in 10 minutes you and Lindy start without me." I said walking towards Madame's office.

I wonder what she wants to talk about this time.

"Madame?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard her say.

"Ella so glad to see that you're feeling better." She said as I walked inside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I bit my lip.

"I've talked to all of the scouts who are looking at you and several other dancers for college and they all agreed that they think that would like to come and watch you perform in the showcase. Therefore that will be your auditions. It saves money for all of you and each of you senior girls will perform a solo that you make up on your own. I will coach each of you individually so you are prepared. I have scheduled your private studio time to start in 2 weeks and I wanted to be sure if that will work for you."

"Ummmm. Yea. That works." I nodded.

"Good. That's all, you can go now."

"Thank you," I slowly started to walk out of her office.

Shit, now i'm screwed.

I walked back out to see Belinda and Chloe were already starting to warm the girls up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I need a moment." I told them.

"Go ahead." Lindy whispered. "We got you covered."

"Oh and Ella...you might wanna check your messages. Seth called 3 times." Chloe handed me my phone.

"Kay, Thanks." I walked back into the hallway.

If he's called me 3 times in the past 10 minutes then it must be important. He ended up answering on the second ring.

"It's really important that we talk." He said.

"Well I'm working right now. But I have a break at 5, so we can talk later. I'm sorry I can't right now I have to go. Love you."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I didn't want to talk to him right now. Hearing the distress in his voice just makes me see that he's just as scared as I am.

The next hour was a complete blur only because I just couldn't focus. Everything is starting to become too much for me to handle.

Seth showed up right after my class ended and we walked out into the back so we could talk.

"Go ahead. Shoot." I told him.

"Well I..." He seemed pretty hesitant and it must be big escpecially if it's taking him nearly 20 seconds to get it out.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I..." He trailed off again.

"I don't have a lot of time so you have to hurry—" I began to say before he interrupted me.

"I think we should keep the baby."

I felt like I just got hit with a ton of bricks when I heard him say that. This is what he wants. He wants me to go through with the pregnancy.

He wants me to have the baby.

"Really?" I asked him just to be sure.

"Look," He took a step towards me so he could fold my hands into his. "We've been through a lot this year. I love you. You know I love you. So much. I told you from the beginning that I would support you in whatever you decided. And if this baby is what's suppost to happen then I say we just go with it. I know this isn't something that we planned but I think we can do this. We can raise this baby and then once we've managed to get everything settled, then you can go back to doing what you've worked your whole life for because I would hate to see you give it all up. Just trust me. I'm gonna do everything I can for this to work. Believe me when I say that I'm just as scared as you are of talking to your parents tonight. And if things don't go over well with your parents then...then—we'll just find a place of our own. I know you're probably thinking that this whole situation is just a complete mess and it's tearing us apart...but we can get through this. I know we can"

He just poured out all of his thoughts on what he thinks we should do. It's like I just got caught in a trap and if I tell him no, he's gonna be so upset and then we're just gonna end doing what we have been for the last week.

Fighting.

I'm sick of fighting.

I can't do this anymore.

Seth thinks that we can actually do this. Raise a baby straight out of high school and just drop everything else.

Lord knows if i'll even want to be dancing years after "everything" starts to settle down. By then I'll be completely out of shape and I will have no chance of being as good as I am now. 14 years...14 years of hardwork gone.

Then what? What are we gonna do then.

NOTHING?

"That's what scares me." I wimpered.

"What?"

"I'm not so sure about this." I mumbled under my breath.

"So you don't wanna keep the baby?" He asked me.

"No Seth...I don't wanna have the baby—I don't wanna have a baby. Not at 18. Not when we're just about to get our lives started." I told him still not bothering to look him in the eye.

"Why?"

"Did you seriously just ask me why?" I said.

"Oh was that suppost to be a retorical question—"

"Not with that attitude." I snapped.

"So you want an abortion then?"

"I don't know Seth that's what I'm trying to get across. We can't do this—I mean I can't I have a baby." I started crying.

"Shhhhh, don't cry." He pulled me against his chest and held me.

"I'm sorry Seth. I can't. I can't do this." I shook my head and moved away from him.

"Do you want to get an abortion?,"

"I don't know Seth—"

"It's a simple yes or no answer!" He yelled.

"Calm down okay? I don't wanna do this right now." I tried to reason with him.

"You've been saying that all week. Make your up damn mind cause you're making this hard for me!" He said.

"Oh now this is all my fault? Me getting pregnant with YOUR KID is entirely my fault? Wow...your head must not be screwed on the right way if you have the guts to say that to my face." I began to cry even more.

"Alright that came out the wrong way—"

"Damn right it did!" I snarled.

"Babe I didn't mean it like that." His voice was soft.

"Oh yes you did."

"Ella please." He took a step towards me trying grab my hand.

"No don't fucking touch me!" I yelled.

"Just listen—"

"No you can just get out of here! I don't wanna hear it. Just go." I pushed him away from me.

He didn't say a word. He didn't even move.

"You...are a coward." I said before making my way back inside. That's when he got ahold of my hand.

"Let me go." I said in a low whisper.

"Seth let me go," I turned around so I could face him. "Please."

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to say it like that. You know me. I just want what's best for us..." He murmured.

"So what's best for us is having a baby when we're 18? Is that what you really think is best for us? I just want to be sure I'm hearing you right. Cause I'm not going to let you make me do something that I really don't want to do." I said.

"Right now...there's just alot going on in my head and I don't really know." He muttered.

"Oh! So this whole time we've been on the same page and yet you've been trying to put all of the pressure on me trying to make a decision—"

"You know what? If you're up for it then go ahead. Get a god damn abortion for all I care!" This time he was the one who pushed me away and as always, he doesn't realize that I get beat up a lot easier than him and the other wolves.

Only this time instead a "somewhat gentle" push, it was a hard push that caused my knees to buckle after I hit the cement wall and fell down.

"Oh God!" Seth's expression changed completely after realizing what he had done. He was by my side in an instant trying to help me back on my feet.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I said denying his help as I got back up on my own.

"What the hell was I thinking?" He faced his back towards me and started pacing with his hands covering his face. After pacing several times he stopped to look over at me.

"Ella—"

"No." I said through my teeth.

"I'm sorry." He took another step towards me.

"No...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining everything—y'know maybe you're right Seth, I should just get rid of it."

I really wanted those last words to sting. I left him standing outside all by himself.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this. What sucks is I don't have a car and if I had any chance of leaving I would have to walk.

I walked back inside as humanly possible and started shoving everything back into my duffle bag.

"Ella—"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I told Chloe.

"Slow down Elle, what just happened?" Belinda asked me.

"Seth is just..." I paused as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

Randy walked in. Perfect timing. He caught my and made his way over to me and my friends.

"I just don't wanna talk about it that's all." I continued to put my stuff away. Chloe and Belinda got up and left as Randy approached me.

"Hey," He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to get you out of here?" He asked in a low whisper so only I could hear.

"Please?" I turned around and faced him.

"Come on, let's go." Randy held out his hands.

He helped me up and then we walked right out to his car around the corner.

"Pinewood lake?" He asked.

"Yea." I nodded.

It didn't take us long to get there. Nothing was said until we actually got outiside.

It's starting to get dark so we just sat on the back of his truck.

"You two got into another fight?" He asked me.

"It was horrible. We're suppost to tell my parents tonight...but I don't think that's gonna happen cause I don't wanna be around him right now. He can have a very short temper—I mean I understand that he's as much of a nervous wreck as I am but that doesn't mean—it doesn't mean he has to..." I trailed off.

"He hit you—"

"Oh no he pushed me—but don't worry about that. I don't wanna hear it. He's just scared." I mumbled.

"Scared of what?" Randy scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Being a father." I told him.

"Oh,"

"Yea...I'm scared shitless too. I'm the one actually has to do the hard work—I'm gonna have to carry it for nine months—well now it's six—there goes my body—oh then I'm the one who actually has to have the baby. And he says that this is all my fault?" I explained.

"So I guess this means you won't be dancing for a while?"

"Oh yea, I'm not gonna dance for a loooooong time. Unless Seth doesn't want me to keep the baby—"

"Technically it's not entirely his decision. It's all yours actually. You don't have to do this, you know that." He said.

"So first, he tells me that we should keep the baby because he thinks that we can actually do this, and so I tell him that I didn't wanna do this only because we have so much stuff ahead of us and our lives are just getting started. Then he started yelling and then I started yelling and cried some more. Then he told me to make up my damn mind because I was making this hard for him and pretty much said this is all my fault without actually saying it—and then this WHOLE TIME when I thought that he was so sure about what we should do about this baby, he wasn't. He tried putting all of the pressure on me hoping that I would make the decision for the both of us and so I got even more mad at him because he knows that I hate it when he tries to pull that crap and then he pushes me away and yells at me saying to go get a god damn abortion for all he cares."

I was letting out really loud sobs now.

"Shhhhh, just calm down. You're okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Both of you guys are just frustrated that's all." Randy pulled me towards him and let me cry into his chest.

"I hate this. I hate what this baby is doing to us. I keep thinking that he's gonna leave—"

"Ella stop! Don't put that in your head. It's just gonna make you even more upset once you start thinking about it. You're gonna be fine. Try and calm down before you start choking. Just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths...there you go...that's it. " He continued to hold me in his arms.

"Aren't you suppost to be at dance tonight? It's a 3 hour rehersal." I told him.

"What's the point of being there knowing that I won't actually be doing anything unless you're there. You are my partner plus I think Madame can last one night without her best dancers there. It's all good, besides my friend had a bad today...and I'm still trying to cheer her up," He smiled.

"It's working," I assured him.

"That's good."

Yea I know this may look right with me being out here alone with him, but he's just being a good friend.

We stayed out here for a few more hours before it started to get late. It's already midnight...so it's already late plus it's not safe to be out in these part of the woods at night.

We just started to make our way to La Push.

Right when we had got into the forrest parts, Randy slammed on the breaks in the middle of the narrow road and stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He got out of the car and started looking around.

"Something's following us?" He told me.

"Nothing is following us." I assured him.

"Are you sure? Cause I just saw this huge ass wolf running right behind us."

"It's late. You're probably just imagining things." I tried to convince him otherwise knowing that he wasn't the only one who saw it.

I saw it too...and I knew exactly who it was.

How dare Seth follow me. This just gives us yet another reason for us to fight.

"Randy, get back in the car. Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing." I tried to tell him again.

He got back in the car and waited for a second.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yea," He nodded. "I'm good." He assured me.

Just as he got the engine started again, from the corner of my eye a bright light started making it's way towards us from Randy's side of the car.

"OH MY GOD WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

He looked out the window and then right back at me...then we got hit.

It sent us off the road until we landed up sideways in the air and my side was touch ths ground while Randy dangled towards me still in his seatbelt. Shattered glass was everywhere...some of it even left little cuts all over my skin.

Blood was running down the side of Randy's head and it covered the front of his shirt. The smell of blood was beginning to make me feel nauscious and I was trying to keep my eyes open. My lower stomach area was starting to throb and I gasped in pain.

"You okay?" Randy asked me.

"What do you mean am I okay? You're more beat up than I am!" I panted.

"Don't worry, it's just my head...I think, but I can't really breathe," He paused to take a deep breath. He looked like he was having trouble breathing and he was beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open.

I tried to move around hoping I could try and get out but it was no use.

"I'm stuck!" I told him.

"Ella you're bleeding!" I heard him shout.

That's when I started to realize my seat felt a little wet. I looked down to see that my pants were soaked completely.

"Oh no, no no no no no no this isn't suppost to happen—ow!" I screamed.

"What?"

"I think I'm losing t-t-the baby?" I was starting to panick even more. I feel like someone just hit me in the gut with a cement block. Suddenly I was beginning to zone out and I felt my eyes droop.

"No! Ella don't close your eyes!" Randy said.

"I don't wanna die!" I cried.

"Don't say that. You're not going to die," He took a deep breath. "Not tonight. We're not gonna die." He tried to assure me.

"You're starting to lose it too..." I told him.

He was breathing even harder now, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs.

"Just look at me, " He panted. "Don't close your eyes. Stay with me here!"

"I'm trying." I said faintly. I held my arm out and reached for his hand as he did the same reaching for mine.

We barely got ahold of each others finger tips. Randy's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head.

"Ella..." That was the last thing I heard him say before he lost consiousness.

I ended up passing out shortly after he did. It felt as if my soul was lifting away from my body at the slowest pace possible. This was it...

A slow and painful death was the last thing I wanted to happen,

Now I have no choice.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I have a feeling you all are gonna have a lot to say about how this ended. I'd thought I end this chapter with a cliff hanger so you guys are gonna have to wait till I update again to see what happens. Thanks for reading everyone! I will update soon!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	24. It's Too Late

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 24! I'm sure most of you have been dying to know what's gonna happen next since I left you all hangin on the last chapter! So glad everyone liked it cause the drama continues! **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**It's Too Late**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I've messed up.

I've messed up big time and I can't believe I let this get way too out of hand. Ella and I have never fought this much. She's my imprint, and I have been doing the best I can to help her but i'm doing it all wrong.

Let's face it, I have been doing it all wrong.

All we've done for the past few days is yell at each other constantly. Never have I seen her cry so much. Never have I made her this upset.

I'll admit I am a nervous wreck right now...but Ella's in a more of an unhealthy state than I am.

What's even worse is now she runs off to someone else for comfort and it's someone that I absolutely can't stand.

That Randal kid or whatever his name is.

Here's the worse part...

He's been a lot more better to her than I have, and I'm her boyfriend for crying out loud. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have said to Ella in the first place and I wish I could take it all back.

She needs me now more than ever.

It was midnight when I got home. Leah was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Where have you been?" She asked me.

"Out, getting some air." I mumbled under my breath.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked her.

"Got called in and had to meet up to help investigate a hit and run that happened a little while ago. He's gonna be coming home late."

"Oh...well I'm gonna go to bed. I've had a rough day. Night sis," I said before walking into my room.

Sleep is what I need right now. Sleep is what Ella and I need, though I'm pretty sure she's just now getting home since I saw her and that jack ass driving to La Push on the main road.

Just as I started go to sleep, everything outside of my room started to get very loud.

My bedroom door swung open and someone turned on the light.

"Seth get up!" My mom said.

"Mom i'm trying to sleep. Turn off the lights." I shielded my eyes.

"Charlie we'll be there soon...yea Leah said her parents are already there. Alright, bye...Seth Cleatwater get up now!" My mom shouted in a frantic rage.

"Can it wait till the morning?" I asked her.

"It's Ella."

"What about her?" I jumped out of bed.

"There's been an accident. A really bad accident." She told me.

"You need to get up there. Her parents are at the hospital." Leah came into my room.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby—"

"I don't know what's going on, but we better hurry. Leah we'll take your car." I heard my mom say.

Ever since I got home I had this feeling that something wasn't right, now I know why.

I felt like the car ride to the hospital was the longest I have ever been in a car even though it only took us 20 minutes to get there. Leah pulled up to the front of the emergency room just so I could just run inside.

I found Ella's parents and her little sister sitting in the waiting room and her father stood up when he saw me.

"Where is she? What's goin—"

"We don't know yet. Doc said she's pretty beat up and they're doing everything they can." Mr. Gardner told me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It was hit and run. Apparently she was in the car with a friend whose more beat up than she is and Chief Swann was on his way home when he found the car standing up on it's side...and he found Ella and Randy in the car unconsious—" Mrs. Gardner's voice got cut off by someone who walked in ans started screaming,

"Where is he? Where's my son?" The woman was out of breath.

"Lisa," Mrs. Gardner got up and approached the woman. They hugged, and now both of them were crying.

"Are they okay?" She asked Ella's mom.

"I don't know, but it's really bad." Mrs. Gardner told her.

Pretty soon several other people began to pack into the waiting room and the only thing we could do was wait. Wait for the good news...and wait for the bad news.

All of us had to wait for 3 hours. It wasn't until 3:30am that Carlisle had walked out and all of us stood up.

"Will the parents of Ella and Randy come with us please." He said to everyone.

Ella's parents and her little sister followed Carlisle along with some of Randy's family.

If they crashed...it was probably because of me.

Within a few minutes of having them out of the room, someone screamed from down the hallway and it made me start to shake.

If something really bad happebed to her then I don't know how I'm even going to be able to forgive myself. It was a woman screaming and the sound came from right down the hall

I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and walked into the hallway where I found Randy's mother on her knees crying in the arms of Ella's mom.

I guess this means that Ella's doing a lot better than Randy, but at the same time I can imagine how this woman must be feeling.

Whatever it is...it's really really bad.

"I'm so sorry Lisa," Lori told her.

I looked over at Mr. Gardner and I was just about to ask him what happened until Carlisle spoke up and said something.

"Seth, can we talk for minute?" Carlisle said.

"Uh, yea." I nodded. We walked all the way down to end of the hallway so no one could hear what we were talking about.

"I don't care how bad it is. Tell me everything." I said.

"Seth...I don't think you're gonna be happy about thi—"

"She's gonna be okay right?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked a little hesitant to answer my question.

"Right?"

The longer it took for him to answer, the more anxious I was to hear him say something. Intstead of saying anything, Carlise just walked away.

"Follow me."

He wanted me to follow him. Right when we walked pass Ella's parents, her mom reached out for me to hug her.

"Oh, Seth." She cried. "We just saw her...she's not doing too well."

"You can go and see her now, Doc will take you to her." Mr. Gardner put his hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle and I walked all the way down to the other end of the hall towards the "intensive care" unit. This entire part of the hallway all had windows and the blinds were closed.

We finally stopped at a door.

Room 324

"She's in there isn't she." I mumbled.

"Yea," He said.

"So let me at it...how bad?" I asked him.

"She's bruised all over, several minor cuts but we managed to stitch those up before she bled out...her right arm is fractured in sevearl different places...but that's not the worse part." He explained.

"What about the baby?"

Carlisle shook his head immeadiately. "It didn't make it,"

As soon as I heard him say that, my entire body sunk to the ground. I wiped my hands over my face. The baby is gone, and I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't say any of that to her she would have never gotten into that car and drove off with Randy.

I feel like the worst person on earth right now.

This wasn't suppost to happen.

We were suppost to tell her parents about this. We were gonna keep this baby...

It took me a moment to calm down before I started to ask him more questions. "Does she know? Has anyone told her yet—"

"No actually she doesn't know yet," He said it pretty straight forward and I could tell he was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked at his clip board and then back at me. "Right now her body is completely unresponsive."

"What's that suppost to mean? It's late, I am so tired and this really isn't being processed in my head—but I know it's bad." I turned around so my back faced him.

"Well it will be bad if she doesn't wake up anytime soon...

I turned back around in an instant. "What do you mean—if she doesn't wake up!" The thought of that makes me sick to my stomach.

My Imprint...the love of my life...dead.

"Ella's in a coma."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A coma.

A mother effin' coma?

That's my girl.

My Ella, in a coma?

That's bullshit. I-It has to be.

"You're lying." I growled through my teeth.

"She's completely unresponsive. Her heart rates almost below 75 and if it goes any lower..."

"She'll be gone." I nodded.

"I'm afraid so, but we're doing everything we can." Carlisle reassured me.

"What about him? I mean Randy—"

"He's dead." Carlisle said.

"Oh," My shoulders sank.

"Yea he um...he went into cardiac arrest."

"Do you think she's headed that way?" I don't even like the thought of that. I mean I don't like this—Ella in a coma, or just seeing her dead. I don't know what i'm gonna do without her.

Especially if she's gone.

"Can I go in?" I asked. Carlisle gave me a quick nod before walking away, leaving me standing in front of the door.

I was scared...scared to open the door...scared to see how bad she really is. My hand shook as it got a hold of the door handle. My eyes were closed when I opened it.

Not really sure what to expect.

A few seconds after I opened the door...I finally opened my eyes.

There she was, her visibly lifeless body was completely still. A machine was helping her breath, she had bruses and cuts all over and the very very weak sound of heart beat was the only thing that acted like a somewhat friendly remind her that she was still alive...barely.

Slowly, I made my way over to her bedside and got down on my knees.

She looks so tired and I can't help but blame myself. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gentley with the tips of my fingers hoping she would warm up a little bit. She's so cold and fragile.

"I'm so sorry," I trembled. "I am so sorry baby...but you need to wake up."

Now I can do is cry, and I did. It hurts to see her suffering.

"Please wake up...for me...Ella please...wake up."

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

It was 9 am when my parents came downstairs to wake my daughter and I up from sleeping on the couch. As soon as my parents had mentioned something about a really bad car accident I asked them what it had to do with me cause the way it all came out was a bit confusing.

As soon as they said Ella was in the hospital...I went into this frantic state of shock and was moving as fast I could to get dressed and get out of my parents house and to the hospital.

Gabe called me just as I got Nora into her car seat. I knew he was calling me to share the news.

"I just found out. I'm on my way to the hospital right now." I told him.

"Lucy and I are on our way too, so we'll see you in a little bit. You alright?"

"My best friend is in the hospital and I don't really know what's going on, so that would be a no." I said.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question—" Gabe began to mumble before I cut him short,

"Not it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon okay? I have to a make a few phone calls."

"Alright, bye." He said.

I hung up the phone and then dialed Belinda's number.

"Hey chica what's up—"

"Ella's in the hospital, I think Randy is too." I told her.

"What happened?"

"My mom said they got into a very bad car accident." I explained.

"I'm leaving right now—"

"Do me a favor and call Marina and Ainsley and the boys. Tell them it's urgent and someone needs to call Madame and tell her what happened." I panted.

"I'm watching it right now and it's all over the news. I'll be there soon Chloe."

Honestly I don't know what to prepare for but if it's all over the news and my parents are freaking out then it must be really bad.

I made it to the hospital shortly after I got off the phone with Belinda. Elenore was fast asleep when I walked inside with her in my arms.

"Chloe!" Ella's mom saw me walk in.

"Megan hold her for me?" I put Nora in Meg's lap and she didn't even seem to notice I put her down.

My god-parents gave me a big hug and I could tell just by the look on their faces that this isn't good.

This isn't good at all.

"Madrina is she okay?" I asked her.

Ella's mom looked like she was trying her hardest not to cry, "It's really bad." she shook her head.

"But she's gonna get better." I assured her.

Ella's mom shook her head.

"Madrina she's gonna get better right?"

"Sweetie...Ella's in a coma." She told me.

"A coma? Wait—she's in a coma?"

"When they found her, she wouldn't respond to any treatment, her heart rate is really low—but they're doing everything they can...so don't you worry sweetheart,"

She wiped the tears from my eyes and I couldn't help but cry even more.

"What about Randy?" I asked her.

Instead of answering my question she just gave me a pat on the back. "You know what? You should go keep Seth some company. He's in her room, right down the hall. Room 324."

I guess I'm not gonna find out about him till later.

The door was wide open and the room was very dim. I found Seth sitting in a chair right next to her bed. Seeing him in here wasn't a big suprise to me, he loves her. I stood in the door way and watched as Seth held Ella's hand and kissed it several times, brought her hand back down and rubbed it gently in his hands. Seth was torn, it's written all over his face. I know deep down it's torturing for him to see her like this. He layed his head down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him say.

"Seth," I put my hand on his shoulder. He moved his head just enough so he could see me from the corner of his eye, then he eventually got up from his chair.

"Chloe," He burst into tears.

"I know." I sniffed. "I know. I'm scared too." I whispered in his ear.

"This wasn't suppost to happen. It's all my fault—"

"No it's not." I cut him off not allowing him to finish his sentence. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Who ever hit them and drove off should go to hell." I told him.

"She's going away Chloe. We're losing her." Seth cried.

"She'll get better. I know she will." I assured him even though I honestly don't know about that yet.

"I'm trying to convince myself that it's acutally gonna happen but I can't—"

"What about the baby?" I asked.

Seth closed his eyes and shook his head. "She lost the baby too," he stammered.

Both of us sat across from each other on opposite sides of Ella's bed side. We were both crying. This girl means so much to me and it pains me to see her like this—so still and fragile.

This is my best friend and my sister...and if she leaves, then I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do without her.

Nothing would be the same. Our loves wouldn't be the same.

I want my best friend back.

* * *

**(Leah's P.O.V.)**

I don't like this.

I don't like seeing my brother like this.

I haven't seen him like this since Dad died, but I can imagine that this might be even worse for him. My baby brother is heart broken.

He won't leave her side. He's afraid to leave her.

The waiting room is chaos right now and the doctor hasn't announced the bad news about the person who was with her to everyone else just yet.

Ella's pretty much the little sister that I hoped and prayed for when I found my mom was gonna have another baby, then she brought Seth home and I lucked out : P. In a way I guess Ella was the perfect replacement lol. But now I'm just as upset as everyone else.

She's helped me out so much and yet , the one time I wish I could do something to help her, I can't...and I really wish there was something I could do to make her better, but I can't.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

After being in that room for almost an hour and a half, I went into the bathroom to try and clean up my face. I wasn't wearing any make up and all of this crying made my face looked washed out. It took me a good 15 minutes to calm myself down before I went back out in the waiting room to go check on my daughter. Nora was no where in sight once I entered the room

"Your parents took her to the food court. They'll be back soon." Meg told me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Chloe,"

I turned around to see Gabe standing right behind me, waiting for me to jump into to arms...and that is exactly what I did.

Gabe held me and I held onto him very tightly. He just let me cry. He held me in his arms and let me cry.

"Did you and Lucy see her?" I asked him.

"Yea we did, Lucy's still in there—" Gabe was cut short when a nurse had walked into the waiting room.

"If we could have the close friends of Brandon Thomas Matthews III come with us for moment." The nurse said,

"I should go, wait for me out here." I said.

"Chloe!" Someone yelled my name just as I was about to follow the nurse.

Ainsley, Marina, Caroline, Mason, Belinda, Colby and several other people in our dance class had just showed up and ran towards me.

"The nurse wants all of us to go with her," I told them.

"What's going on?" Colby asked me.

"Um, Ella's not doing to good and I know nothing about Randy, but the nurse wants to talk us so I'm sure we'll find out whats going on. Come on," I said.

All of us piled into a small room and sat down right next each other.  
A doctor walked in...followed by a pastor.

Usually when a pastor is brought into a hospital, they come to help people as grieving counselor.

Now I was scared.

Suddenly all of us were exchanging looks of worry.

We held each other's hands and squeezed them for dear life, praying that everything was okay with Randy.

"As you all know...two people that I you all are very close to were in a terrible accident." The docotor announced.

Everyone nodded.

"Should I start with Ella?" He looked around the room.

Everyone nodded again.

"As of right now she's completely unresponsive and is in coma. We're doing everything we can to help but for now we won't know if she's making any progress until she wakes up."

I watched as everyone had closed their eyes and took a moment to themselves.

"Now what about Randy?" Mason asked the doctor.

The doctor looked over at the pastor who gave him an encouraging nod to continue.

"I'm so sorry...but at 1:47am earlier this morning, he went into cardiac arrest. We did everything we could to try and save him...but he just stopped breathing...and couldn't be revived."

All of us gasped for air after hearing the unbearable news about our friend.

"I'm terribly sorry to say this...but Randy is dead."

* * *

**(Gabe's P.O.V.)**

It's been an hour.

Chloe hasn't come back yet...but something tells me that whatever the nurse had to tell Chloe and all of those other people wasn't good.

It's almost as if I can feel exactly what she's feeling right now.

**Misery**

**Sadness**

My sister and her friends finally came back into the waiting room, all of them looked like they had just finished crying up a storm.

"Gabe!" My twin made her way towards me so I could hug her.

"I know sis...I know. She's gonna be okay." I assured her. "Ella's gonna be okay,"

"I talked to Brady, he said he's on his way right now. He'll be here soon." I said hoping that having her boyfriend here would cheer her up a little bit.

"Thanks for calling him for me." She sniffled.

"Your welcome,"

They all sat down next to me.

All of us caught sight of Natalia when she walked in and I quickly looked away when she saw me.

"I saw it all over the news and I tried calling you—" She began to say.

"We know." Macy said coldly.

"Well how come you didn't call me?" Natalia asked them.

"We did." Lucy told her.

"No you didn't."

Macy and Lucy ignored her this time.

"Okay look I'm sorry about yesterday with Chloe—" This time I was the one was gonna cut her off.

"Natalia can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I asked her.

"Can it wait—"

"No it's important." I growled.

Natalia pursed her lips together and crossed her arms.

"Fine," She started dragging her feet out the door and I walked right behind her.

Lucy and Macy weren't the only ones who told me that Natalia had been giving Chloe a hard time and it's gotten even worse since Chloe became my girlfriend.

"So what is it? What do you wanna talk about?" She rolled her eyes

"It's about Chloe—"

"Okay I'm leaving." Natalia started to walk back inside and I got a hold of her and pulled back.

"No you're not." I told her.

"If you don't let got I'll hit you in the face," She threatened.

"Last time you tried hitting me you ended up hurting yourself..." I reminded her.

Gotta love the advantages of being a werewolf. "Don't give me that look!" She spat.

"Be nice to Chloe." I said sternly.

"Why should I? Give me one could reason and don't just say I should be nice to her just because she's your girlfriend...cause that's not a good enough reason."

Well there goes that one.  
Maybe the truth will set things straight.

"I love her." I said.

"I didn't ask you if you loved her—gee thanks for rubbing that in my face." She yelled.

"Keep your voice down. We're in a hospital—" I tried to tell her,

"Gabriel don't tell me to keep my fucking voice down—"

"You see? This is why I broke up with you..." I snapped.

At first I said it just to get her shut up, but to be honest i've been wanting to get that out for a while. When we were dating she was just like this. Never really knew how to watch what she said and how she acted around my parents, she would boss me around, push me, hit me...back in high school a rumour even went around towards the end of senior year that she was cheating on me—which was another reason why we broke up.

I was never really able to trust her.

"I was so sick and tired of the way you would always treat me around everyone—and you didn't start acting this way until senior year. You changed. Another I didn't like was how you lied to me...several times—but that's not the point..." I began to say.

"Well go on, I'm listening..."

"Now I know for a fact that Chloe has done nothing but be nice to you and you've been treating her like crap. It hurts her and it hurts me. Chloe's been through a lot as it is and you don't even know the half of it...so for you to come along and to disrespect her like that is completely unacceptable. And if this is some way to get back at me because I broke up with you...then you probably have to be the most selsfish and most obnoxious person I have ever met."

I didn't mean to make her cry, but there wasn't any other way I could really put it.

I've been holding this in for a while and I never got the chance to really tell her how I felt about that.

"Well you know what they say, you'll never forget your first...remember...we were each other first?" She said.

"Natalia—"

"Don't act like you don't," Natalia put her arms around me.

"Natalia knock it off." I told her.

"I know you still have feelings for me—"

"Nat please," I shook my head.

"You're even calling me by my nick name. See? You don't have to play games. Nobody's watching us."

I know what she's trying to do, and I wasn't buying it. "Don't make me do this." I turned away

"So this may not be the best way to start the day—especially with our friend being in car accident and everything but...I know what can make you feel better. I always knew how to make you feel better.

She wouldn't stop.

"That's it." I pried her hands off of me.

"No wait!"

Now this time Natalia was trying to stop me.

"You've got one minute, and then I'm leaving." I growled.

"Okay fine I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For being a total bitch—and for being a bitch to your girlfriend. I promise I-I'll even go an apologize to Chloe right now if that's what you want. I'm just—well things just don't feel right to me anymore ever since we broke up and I miss that. I miss being with you and we've had a lot of good memories just being together and when I noticed that you started having an interest in Chloe and I started freaking out cause we just had sex after we left prom and lost our virginity to each other before she even came into this place and then I saw the way you looked at her and it hit me like a ton bricks...and that's when I realized that I was losing you. And if it's not obvious...I already have."

Now she was really crying. It's nice to see her come clean about this, I just wish she wasn't crying, then again she's a girl but I didn't think I meant this much to her to make her cry.

"Natalia—"

"No I'm not done and that's not the worst part...I still love you." She murmured.

Natalia started leaning in so she could kiss me and took a huge step back knowing that if this continued, then both of us are gonna be in trouble and I could never do that to Chloe.

I love her too much.

"So that's it?" She said as started to move away.

"I'm sorry Nat, but I can't—" before I could even finish that sentence she slapped across the face with her hand which is what I wasn't expecting...then again it's Natalia but still.

"Yes. Yes you can so cut the crap—"

"Gabe!" A very familiar and childish voice had said my name and I looked down to see Nora reaching her ou ther arms for me to pick her up.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I said picking her up.

"Oh Lord," Natalia mumbled under her breath.

"Where's Mama?" Nora asked me.

"Let's go find her," I began to walk back inside.

"Um hello? I'm still here!" Natalia yelled.

"Right," I turned around so I could face her. "Leave me and my girlfriend and her daughter alone, and there won't be any problems in the future—but if you choose to do otherwise...then stay away from us." I snarled.

"And for the record...I don't except your apology, and I'm not the only person you owe an apology too. So better open your eyes and look around because you have hurt a lot of people." As far as I'm concerned, that's the last thing I will ever say her.

I'm done.

Chloe and Nora are all that matter to me.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this. Thanks for reading!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler916~**


	25. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Here's chapter 25! So glad that you all really got into the last chapter I posted and I'm sure you're all you are dying to know what's gonna happen next with Seth, Ella and everyone else. Can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews :D**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Now We're Getting Somewhere**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

Two weeks...and it feels like a lifetime without her. I've only been to four days of school in the past two weeks and there's atleast a pile of work that I haven't done, but I'm sure Ella's gonna have a lot more than me.

All I've done is sit here and wait.

Wait for her to wake up.

Right now I don't have the best of luck, and it's because she's getting worse.

Her heart rate has gone from 85...to 78.

If it goes any lower than 70 then there's a chance that she'll just never wake up and eventually take her last breath.

"Seth," The familar voice of Mr. Gardner entered the room.

I turned around to find him standing behind me.

"Yes sir?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

I kissed Ella's hand before leaving the room. I closed the door once I walked out.

"How are you doing son?" He patted me on the back.

"Alright I guess, but I'm sure you've been doing a lot more worse than myself." I said.

"Right you are Seth, right you are...in the end I just don't wanna lose another daughter." He muttered.

Respecting the fact that I knew he wasn't finished talkin, I just nodded and let him continue.

"Ella's special...she always has been and that's my litte girl—but right now my little girl is stuck in this mess. Lord knows how long it's gonna take to recover. So all we can do is be patient. She'll come back to us when she's ready. Ella's got a lot of good things ahead of her...and I hope that you'll still be apart of that."

"You think she'll make it?" I asked him.

"I can only hope, right now it's in God's hands whether we like it or not. But it's nice to know that people really care about her and even took the time to come see her."

"Seeing her like this—"

"It's like tortue isn't it?" He said.

"Yea, pretty much," I mumbled.

Everything got quiet all too fast. Mr. Gardner's been like this for a while. When he speaks he always keeps it very short. But you can tell that him and his wife are really struggling with it.

It's like all of us are in this weird state of shock where we can't really talk. Every conversation is very short, yet even if what they say might not seem like it makes any sense whatsover...it actually does.

Weird I know, but that's just how it is.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

These past two weeks have been to much for all of us.

My bestfriend is in a coma and then one of my friends is dead, and yet people won't stay the hell out of my face—especially at school.

Belinda and I can't even walk down the hallways without someone coming up to us and asking about Ella and how sorry they are about Randy.

That day when the doctor told us he was dead...everyone started freaking out.

Mason was so upset that he kicked a chair over and ended up breaking it. We all cried for hours, staying in that stuffy little room. I walked out two hours later so I could check on my daughter.

Thank God I had Gabe there to help me out.

Walking back into the waiting room I found Nora taking a nap in Gabe's lap. It's nice seeing my daughter get along so well with my boyfriend :).

My parents took Nora back to the house so she could sleep and so I could have some alone time with Gabe. He held me in his arms and we layed down in the back of his car.

He let me cry, he let me cry for hours in his embrace.

I felt safe, I always feel safe when I'm around him...that's when I told Gabe "I love you" for the first time. I'll never forget that day when I over heard Gabe telling my daughter who recently turned three years old a few weeks ago that he loved me.

Gabe never knew that I overheard him saying that, but I felt even more connected to him after we said "I love you" out loud for the first time. It's like we have this invisible bond that keeps bringing us closer together.

Despite everything that was going on that day, Gabe and Nora made it all better.

Still, things haven't been the same without Ella.

This entire sitaution has affected us all, but some more than others—myself included. I've had a few family members die through out my life so far...but never a friend.

Randy would have to be the first.

He was a nice guy. The whole time when he tried his hardest not to act like he didn't have a crush on Ella, I knew he did. A lot people knew that Randy liked Ella despite how many times he denied it. I love how oblivious Ella can be sometimes because she had absolutely no idea. In the end he just gave up after realizing how tightly bound she was to Seth. But it was nice to see them become friends before it all crashed and burned...literally.

The only that bothers me is...what's gonna happen when Ella wakes up?

She's gonna be asking about the baby, she's gonna be asking about Randy. She'll probably want to see him—and I don't think I would have the guts to tell her even is she asked me.

She's going to be so devistated.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

It's getting late, but I'm still here.

She's my imprint, and no matter what happens I'm never gonna leave her. In this case I told myself that I was never gonna leave her side (literally) until I know that she's okay.

Her rate is even lower now.

Now it's at 75. Any lower and I just might lose her.

"Seth it's getting late. You should go home—"

"It's fine Carlisle. I don't mind. It's Friday night and right now there's no place I'd rather be than here, with her." I told him.

"I see," Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Has Sasha come yet?" I asked him. It's been a while since I last talked to her.

"Actually no, the only reason she hasn't been here is because this place is too public—plus it's not safe for her to start going out especially since she's become a vampire quite recently. If someone saw her then it would cause too much controversy" He explained.

"Oh...well I'm sure you'll figure out something. This is her sister. This is her only relative who actually knows that she's still alive—you have to make sure Sasha sees her." I told him.

"I'll be sure that she does."

"Good." I muttered.

"You know she can hear you right?" Carlisle told me.

"Who can hear me, Sasha?" I was a little confused.

"No...Ella."

"How? She's in a coma—" I started to say,

"Just because she's in a coma it doesn't mean that she can't hear you. Even though a coma may cause a person's body to be unresponsive and dormant, they can still hear. You'd be surprised—she might even respond to you, it all depends. Every patient is different." He explained to me.

"How would she respond? That doesn't really make much sense. Ella can't talk." I told him.

"She probably won't be able to respond verbally, but she can probably respond physically."

I was still confused. This wasn't really making any sense. I'm still lost.

"Sometimes coma patients sometimes make very subtle movements. Often they can twitch they're fingers or even try and squeeze a person's hand—but it's a very soft touch—either way it shows signs of being somewhat conscious."

"Do you think it'll work if I tried?" I asked him.

"Several other people have talked to her, but so far no one has gotten a physical response, but you did imprint her so maybe this eternal bond of yours will break through a little bit. That's my guess—so go ahead. Give it shot." He was being more encouraging.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna me look stupid—"

"Seth, trust me." Carlisle walked out the room before I could say anything else, leaving me alone with her.

I'm not so sure about this.

I've never talked to a person who's in a coma. All I've done is sit her and hold her hand.

It's not like anything is actually is going to happen.

"Hey beautiful," I kissed her hand.

"I miss you, a lot." I said.

Nothing happened.

"You know I hate seeing you like this. You have no idea how worried I am. So many of your friends and family have come to see you. I mean—you are loved by so many people and they don't want you leave...I don't want you to leave. If I could take back everything I said during all of those arguments we've had in these past few weeks, I would. I wish I could take it all back because I feel like I—I mean it's almost like—this is all my fault. I know it's all my fault and I feel terrible. We've gone through so much together and I don't know what the hell I would do without you here. This whole situation with the baby just put me into this huge state of shock and I put this all on you which is what I shouldn't have done in the first place. I just want you to get better...you have to get better."

Still nothing...all I could hear was the unsteady beat of her heart. The eerie beeping sound of her heart monitor was starting to make me a little irritated

I continued to look at the heart monitor screen. I didn't like seeing all of these wires and needles and machines hooked up to her body. She's a lot more fragile than she looks.

Then the monitor made a loud beep and I snapped my head up to see what was going on.

Now her heart rate is at 72.

It made me start to go into an even bigger panic.

"No no no, don't do this to me. Not now. You're not leaving me, not tonight. You've worked way too hard to get where you are and I'm not gonna let you give up. Just try and stay strong...for me...and if not for me...then just do it for all of us. There are way too many people who would hate to see you go. You're going to be okay. Pretty soon, you're gonna wake up and everything is just going to get even better after that. Sasha's so worried about you—she hasn't come to see you yet but she'll be here soon. I love you. I love you so much...Ella please wake up. There's so many things we haven't even done yet, we're supposed to spend the rest of lives together. You're not supposed to leave me—and I know I'm repeating myself but I just want you to hear me loud and clear. Ella May you have no idea how sorry I am. None of this was supposed to happen. Things weren't meant to get this bad between us...and I'm sorry for that. I haven't exactly been a good boyfriend lately either—and I need you to forgive me. I would do anything...anything to take back everything...then I could kiss you and hold you in my arms...and tell you how much I love you."

She's so still...

I laid my head down on the bed, still sitting in the chair and I continued to hold her hand in hope that she would know I'm here trying to keep her warm.

"Sssssssssss," I heard a low hissing sound and I wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from.

"Ssssssee,"

There it goes again.

"Ssseee,"

It's almost as if a very faint voice is trying to same my name—then it hit me.

"Ella?" I looked at her.

"Ssssseeeeeee," I watched as she barely opened her mouth.

"Yes yes yes!" I whispered before kissing the palm of her hand several times. "I'm right here May, I'm right here." I told her.

"Ssssssseeee," She's obviously to weak to say anything else, but I felt so relieved that she was trying.

"Baby, I'm right here." I murmured with a tiny smile on my face. I was beginning to feel so much better about all of this.

This is a good sign. Now she wouldn't stop trying to say my name. "Sssseeeeetttth," She slurred.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I grabbed her hand that was closest to me and started to rub it gently.

That's when it hit me. Carlisle said that in some cases they can actually move. But he never said anything talking, so that must be really good.

In my mind I was really starting to cross my fingers on this and very quickly it was getting a little hard not to get my hopes up.

"Ella...if you can hear me...then squeeze my hand—try to squeeze my hand." I had to rephrase that.

Nothing happened.

Maybe I'm talking too fast.

"Ella, well let's just say I've told you a lot in these past ten minutes—about how sorry I was and so on—but if by chance you heard anything I said or anything at all...then squeeze my hand."

I started to focus in our hands waiting to see any sudden movement in her fingertips...then it happened when I waited for a good three minutes.

At first I was completely oblivious to what was happening, then I looked down at her hand.

Her fingertips were starting move. Actually it's more of a twitch, but her fingertips were starting to wiggle around. Pretty soon all of her fingers were touching the back of my hand and I could feel her grip begin to tighten.

She squeezed it enough for me to barely feel, but it's better than feeling nothing.

This is a start...so I might as well embrace this while I can.

Maybe my luck is changing after all.

* * *

**(Natalia's P.O.V.)**

Not a lot of people are talking to me right now so this just really makes my week even better.

Two of my best friends aren't talking to me and then my other best friend is in a coma so I guess you could say my social life is starting to spiral down the drain.

My cousin's are visiting from Rio de Janeiro and they're going to be here for the next few weeks. I'm going to be seeing them again this summer when my family and I go back to visit the majority of our family in Brazil**.**

Trust me when I say I have way more cousins then just Iris and Gloria, I stopped counting years ago lol.

So I'm stuck entertaining a 17 yr. old and a 16 yr. old all by myself. Usually I have the girls here to help me out—looks like I lucked out this time.

This is their fifth visit to La Push. Iris and Gloria didn't know a lick of English when they first started coming here so I literally had to translate everything into to Portuguese so they would understand, but now I don't even have to worry about that anymore cause their English is so much better.

I promised my parents I would take them shopping today so that's exactly what we're doing right now...they only have seven different places to shop in Port Angeles and NONE meet up to my standards of shopping but it's what I have to deal with today.

But as long as my cousins seem to be okay with it then good...I don't have spend any extra money on gas just so they can shop in Seattle. I was too lazy to do any of that but I know I'm gonna have to take them there eventually :P.

We just walked out of Starbucks and sat down at a table. I caught sight of a really hot guy right after I sat down in the chair.

He looked like he had to be about 21, either way it's about time some cute guys started coming around here.

Yea he's pretty hot i'm not gonna lie, so a smile spread across my face when he made his way towards us. My cousins' started to perk up too when he got closer.

"Nem pense nisso!" I snapped in Portuguese. "Ele é muito velho para você."  
_(do not even think about it)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(He is too old for you)_

Both of them rolled their eyes at me and I glared at them.

"Hi," The guy finally made it to our table and I quickly changed my tone of voice so I would seem more flirtacious.

"Oi," I smiled.  
(Hi)

"Brazilian?" He asked me.

"Mmmhmm,"

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"You can ask me anything you want..." I smirked

"Okay then...you wouldn't by chance happen to know where I could find Chloe De La Melena—"

"I'm sorry I have no idea who that is," I lied.

Well him asking me that was a turn off.

"I saw you talking to her a couple a weeks ago—"

"What the hell? Okay Stalker! Girls we're leaving." I got up and started walking away with my cousins trailing behind.

"Wait!" He jumped right in front of us and blocked out path. "It's important that I talk to her—"

"Why do you wanna talk to her? She's not that special." I told him.

"She's the mother of my child." He said.

Mother of my child? Wtf? Holy shit! "I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" I asked him.

"Cody...Cody Virtue—"

"You're that man stealer's Baby Daddy?" I stomped my foot.

"So you do know Chloe—"

"You're damn right I do." I snarled through my teeth...that's when it hit me. Chloe's always ignoring his phone calls and she hates talking about him. Gee I wonder if her little Baby Daddy knows about her new boyfriend.

"Please just help me out. I just want to see my daughter." He pleaded.

Oh, well ring-a-ding-ding...I just got an idea.

Revenge is sweet :).

"Actually, Chloe is a really good friend of mine and Nora is just the cutest thing, now I see where Nora gets her good looks." I had to be convincing if I wanted this to work.

"Yea she does look a lot like me—anyway—you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her or Chloe?" Cody asked me.

Now we're talking...

"Um, she's probably at her parents house. In Forks...do you know where that is—"

"No." He shook his head.

"Okay so you need to go to Forks, once you're in the main part of town you're gonna take right on Pine Street and then take a left on NE 32nd st. and it's gonna be the third house on your right." I told him.

"Third house on the right. Got i! Thank you!" He ran away before I even got the chance to at least try and get his number.

Oh, well.

I continued to walk until I noticed that my cousins' stopped trailing behind me. I turned around to find them standing nearly fifteen feet away from me and both of them had their arms folded.

"Don't look at me like that!" I spat.

"What did you do?" Gloria asked me.

"Oh nothing, just helping out a friend." I smiled.

"Well maybe next time I see one of your friends—"

"Ingrid you aren't gonna say anything about this to anyone. Same goes for you Gloria. So if you really want to enjoy having fun while you're here...then you better keep your mouth shut—therefore don't under estimate me cause you two have no idea what I'm capable of. Got it?" I snapped in a low whisper.

They looked at each other for a moment, thinking about their options. Either way I don't think they're gonna have the guts so there's nothing for me to worry about.

"Whatever," Gloria rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of me. Ingrid walked right next to her.

"That's what I thought—"

"Natalia can we please keep shopping!" Now Ingrid was getting an attitude.

"If you and your sister want to act like that then you two can just walk to Seattle and miss out on all the nicer stores." I told her.

"Natalia...can we please keep shopping?" She asked me as a phony smile spread across her face.

"Much better." I . Right when I started to walk in front of them I caught them whispering.

"Oh wait that reminds me," I turned around to face them. "Talk shit about me the rest of the day and there will be problems in the future." I added.

"Fine," Both of them mumbled under their breath.

You know what they say...Karma's a bitch...so let the games begin.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**For some reason this past week has been pretty boring for me :P. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I will post a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**

**SHOUT OUT TO: Destiny Marie, Sammie V, Nea Bennett, Ellie082, AlicaEM, MayFairy, and team-twilight95. You guys have pretty much stuck to this story since the beginning. I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH and you have no idea how much I love reading your reviews. You guys are awesome :DDD**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	26. Let It Be

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 26! So as you all know Natalia's really starting to mess things up for Chloe. CODY IS BACK and I'm sure you all are dying to know what's gonna happen. Hope you all like it!**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Let It Be**

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

I decided to take a break from being in that stuffy hospital. Seth practically lives there now and I've only seen him at school probably three times in the past two or three weeks.

Poor guy :(.

My parents are in Seattle competing in a ballroom dancing competition for the weekend and won't be back till Monday morning. They're very competitive Latin ballroom dancers so I guess you could say dancing is in my blood and my brothers and I all got dragged into taking lessons as soon as we were able to walk.

Okay so when Ella and I were little we literally did EVERYTHING together so dancing was more of a necessity instead of a lifestyle choice lol.

But right now that doesn't really matter.

I get to spend time with my two favorite people.

My baby and my man. It can't get any better than this.

Just the three of us all cuddled up together on the couch. Elenore on the other hand had her body wrapped around Gabe as much as she could. She's practically hugging him as tight as she can...which is just adorable.

"I didn't think a toddler could have this strong of a grip." Gabe chuckled.

"Awwww, baby why do you have to be so cute!" I kissed Nora on the top of her head.

Nora had the biggest smiled on her face when she looked at me. "Love Mama," She said.

"I love you too baby." I replied. Then I sat up so I could give my boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"And I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too," He grinned.

"Hmmmm, I love this. All three of us being together...it's like we're a little family." I sighed.

"A family?"

"What—you don't think so—I mean—n-never mind I shouldn't have said that. It sort of slipped." I mumbled.

"No no, that came out wrong—I mean...ever since Nora came along...I've felt that we actually have been acting like a family."

Hearing him say that made me feel even better.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him.

"More than you will ever know...and I love Nora too." He added. Hearing him seriously made my heart stop for a good few seconds.

"Really?"

"And I'm not just saying that to make you happy, it's the truth. I love the both of you." He said.

"I'm pretty sure Nora loves you just as much—I can tell just by the way she acts around you. Always has to have you hold her when you're around, always has to have you carry her and then ever since you got her that adorable little teddy bear for Christmas—"

"Pépe," Gabe smiled.

"Ay dios mio, she loves that thing to death. She always has to have him with her or else she'll kick and scream at the top of her lungs until he's back in her arms—my goodness it's all your fault." I teased him.

"Glad to be of service." My boyfriend winked at me before giving Nora a quick kiss on her forehead.

I'm never gonna get tired of this.

"Uh-oh!" Nora said as she squirmed out of Gabe's lap and ran out of the living room.

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes and quickly got up to go see what she was up too. "Nora where are you going?"

I heard the front door crack open which caused me move even faster. "Elenore Maire De La Melena!" I called after her.

She already managed to walk down the stairs?

I forgot how fast she can be sometimes...always running somewhere to get something. There are even times when she'll run into things from running way too fast. But I hate it when she runs off cause I'm so overly protective of her—oh wait—I'm her mother, it's my job to be overly protective of her.

I looked all around the front yard only to find that she wasn't there. "Gabe!" I yelled.

"I'm right here." He popped up right behind me. "Where's Nora—"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I panicked. I walked down the steps to get a better look around.

"Elenore?" I yelled.

_I'm not gonna freak out...she's probably right near me, I'm just looking to fast...I'm not gonna freak out._

"Mama look!" I looked down to see her standing right in front of me, holding her teddy bear. Goodness gracious I almost had a heart attack.

"Oh," I gave out a sigh of relief.

Gabe made his way over to Nora and squatted down so he was at her level. "You trying to scare your mama?" He asked her.

Nora shook her head with a very childish look on her face.

"You can't run off like that okay?" Gabe nodded his head.

Elenore quickly gave him a nod before holding out her arms for him to pick her up. Gabe scooped her up into his arms and kissed her on her cheek.

"That's my girl." He said.

Awwww :). How cute is this?

"Okay let's go back inside. It's freezing and I don't want her to catch a cold." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Gabe teased.

"Haha very funny," I squinted my eyes at him.

Just as I we were about to walk back inside, a scarcely familiar voice had called my name.

"Chloe!"

The sound of this person's voice made me flinch. It sent chills down my spine and it didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"Chloe, turn around." Gabe whispered.

"Look Mama!" Nora was pointing at someone.

"Chloe—"

"What?" I turned around to face him.

Hearing him say my name not only scared the living shit out of me...but it made me mad. I haven't seen him since Nora was born. I never wanted to see him again and look where he is now, standing a few feet away from me.

He looked the same, only somewhat older and little stubbles of red facial hair lining his chin.

"Daddy?" Nora pointed at him. I looked over at Cody from the corner of my eye to see that he had a smile on his face and right as he opened his mouth to say something, I quickly interrupted him.

I have never shown Nora a picture of her father nor have I ever talked about her father around her. So her pointing at him and calling him "Daddy" set me off just a little bit especially since she has no idea what "Daddy" did to us when she was born.

"Nora that's not your Daddy." I snapped shooting a death glare back at Cody who's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"You two go inside. I'll be right there in a second." I muttered.

"Chloe are you sure you—"

"Gabe it's alright. I can handle this" I assured him.

"Okay," He kissed me on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," I mumbled still keeping my eyes on Cody. As soon as the door closed...I lost it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat.

"I-I came to see you—and Nora." He stuttered.

"Bullshit! What part of leave us alone don't you understand?"

"I just want to see my daughter—" Cody began to say before I cut him off.

"She's not your daughter Cody! She's mine—Elenore is mine! Not yours, and once we go to court and I get full custody...I'm getting a restraining order so you'll never come near us again." I told him.

"No no no no please don't do this to me. I'm sorry Chloe. You have no idea how sorry I am—"

"Do you honestly think that I am going to forgive you after you got your sorry ass drunk and then you deliberately started to abuse me and yell in my face while I was in LABOR YOU JACK ASS—and let's not forget that you're the reason why OUR DAUGHTER was in the FREAKING HOSPITAL for what—almost 2 weeks—and it's because you slammed my body to the floor right before I gave birth. You almost killed us! You almost killed her...and you expect me to forgive you after putting me through hell...you're fucking crazy."

"Then forgive me for the sake of Nora. I'm her father—"

"Yea so you had part in making her and all of that—but you haven't been here for her a day in her life since she was born. I've managed to raise Elenore pretty damn well without you or any child support...and I'm pretty sure she'll be just fine without you in her life. You may be her biological father...but you're not her daddy." I told him.

"Don't you get it? I know I messed up and what I'm trying to do now is make up for that. I wanna get to know our beautiful baby girl. I've already missed out on her first steps and first words and her first birthday—I've missed out on three birthdays now actually...and I don't want to miss anything else...so I'm begging you...for the sake of our baby...forgive me...cause I really want to get know her...and I want to have a good father-daughter relationship with her."

I believed every single word he said, yet it still wasn't enough.

That's the way it has to be.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever let you near her...ever." I said being careful not to look him the eye.

"Please don't do this to me. I will do anything...I promise." He said.

"You'll do anything?" I asked him,

"Yes, you have my word." He nodded.

"Fine," I took a step towards him. "If you really want to do what's best for our daughter...then you'll leave...right now."

"So you're trying to replace me? Do you think you can replace her own father?" He yelled just as I turned around.

"Actually," I turned my head. "I think I already have," I said with a smile on my face.

"Just give it time Chloe, that douche bag is gonna leave you and then she's gonna have nothing! You'll regret it—"

"Oh just shut the hell up! You don't even know him so why don't you just go ahead and admit that you're jealous. Gabe loves me and Nora...and we're happy whether you like it or not. Now could you please do us all a favor and get the hell out of here before I call the cops for trespassing." I snarled.

I started to walk away back into the house when he got a hold of me and I snapped back to him like a slinky. He was gripping my arm with all he could and we started to breath very heavily through his nostrils.

It's like the night of Nora's birth all over again.

"Let go of me, or I'll spit in your face." I warned him.

"This isn't over. I'm gonna see her one way or another—"

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"You're a bitch. You know that? You're real bitch!" He pushed me down and I hit the cement with a thud. It didn't hurt at all, but him doing this didn't surprise me.

He'll get violent when he doesn't get his way.

Typical Cody.

"That's it," I got up only to have him get a hold of me again. "Cody James let go of me...this is my second warning."

"I don't wanna do this—"

"Get off me!" I jerked away from him.

He swung his fist trying to hit me in the face, but missed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Gabe had Cody up to the wall in an instant with his hand wrapped around his throat. It's as if his only intention was to hurt him because he tried to hurt me. He snarled into Cody's face, never reacting to how his face was quickly turning from red to purple.

Then he let out a growl.

It was the most inhuman thing I have ever hear, almost as if it insisted of only pure animal instinct.

Like a wolf getting ready to attack, only it came from Gabe's mouth and he started to shake. I had to end this now before he tried ripping Cody to shreds,

"Gabe, stop. That's enough." I was trying my hardest to pry his hand away from Cody's neck so he could breathe.

It didn't take him long for me to get him to stop choking Cody. Gabe was shaking so violently for a second I thought he was about to explode.

"Gabe just back away." I put my hands on his chest and slowly pushed him as mush as I could from Cody.

Before I could try getting him to calm down some more, Cody shoved me out of the way and pushed Gabe. The look on Gabe's face really got me scared.

He charged himself towards Cody this time. "Gabe! No!" I had my hands on him yet again trying to push him back.

"Don't do this. I'm okay. Just calm down." I tried to reassure him.

He was regaining control now, letting out his breath in a sigh of relief. Gabe's shoulders drooped as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled his face down into my neck and I pressed urgent kisses to his forehead.

He allowed me to comfort him. I have never seen him like this.

Actually I've never seen him lose control ever.

Cody looked just as pissed off as Gabe only Cody wasn't shaking.

"You better tell your monster boyfriend to watch it." Cody pointed at Gabe.

"Then stay away from us." I told him.

"This isn't over yet—" Cody started to say before his voice was cut off by the sound of a very loud shriek...and that shriek came from my daughter who looked absolutely terrified standing right in between the three of us.

"Nora," Cody took a step towards her in hope that she would let him pick her up but she stumbled backwards towards Gabe and wrapped herself around his leg.

She was afraid of Cody. I could tell by how tight she was clinging on to Gabe's leg and how loud she continue to cry her little heart out.

Even her own father was making her unhappy by being here.

"Baby come here." I picked her up and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're okay." I cooed to her.

Gabe stepped right in front of us with his fist balled up. "I think it's time that you leave, or I'll call the cops." He said.

"You can't make me—"

"Leave...now." Gabe growled.

"Fine," Cody mumbled under his breath as he made his way out of my parents yard and back into his crappy piece of shit car.

We all stood there and watched him drive away until he was completely out of sight. Nora still continue to whimper in my arms and I wiped away her tears with kisses.

"It's all over. He's gone baby. You won't have to see that scary man again." I assured her. I paced back and forth rocking her gently.

She was still choked up and continued to cry..

"My God, I hate seeing her like this." I said. Now I'm gonna start crying.

"Here," Gabe held out his hands. "Give her to me."

"Are you sure? Cause it may take a while to get her to calm down when she's like this—"

"Don't worry babe, I got this...come here baby girl." Gabe reached for her and Nora willingly went into his arms.

"Shhhhh...it's okay. I've got you. Don't cry." He murmured

I just stood there and watched. I watched as he walked backed and forth holding her in his arms. I couldn't help but smile in awe.

I loved every single second of this.

_"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_ Gabe started to sing softly.

My head perked up when I heard that.

_"And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be."_ He continued singing, this time it was a little louder.

Either way, him singing to her was working.

This is so sweet. :)

_"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."_

The tone of his voice was so warm and comforting even I instantly felt more relaxed from his soothing little tune. Then again Let It Be is a classic. Gotta love The Beatles.

I didn't know my boyfriend could sing like this...well then again you learn something new everyday. There aren't any other ways to describe his voice, but the only word I could possibly use to sum it all it up would probably have to be,

_Beautiful_

I remember Ella telling me several times that Gabe could really sing. Then again she's a really good singer too I believed her when she said, "Chloe, this boy's voice will blow you away. No lie"

This is the first time I've ever heard him sing.

Gabe is the only person to ever sing to Nora besides myself.

_"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." _

Gabe wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek.

"All better?" He asked her.

Nora nodded.

"Good, now go hug your mama," He winked at me.

Gabe handed Nora over and kissed both of her cheeks several times. "I love you baby," I murmured softly in her ear.

"Love you too Mama," She whimpered.

"Okay, let's go back inside. Before we get all wet." I walked back into the house just as it started to rain. The three of us huddle back into the living room and back to where we all sat on the couch.

Nora stretched out her arms while her mouth made a little "O" shape before her eyes slowly began to close. With all of that crying she did nearly ten minutes ago, sleep is exactly what she needed.

She laid her head down in my lap and her feet on Gabe's thigh. I rested my hand on the top of her head and stroked her little red curls.

"Thank you," I leaned over to give my boyfriend a kiss.

"You are so welcome," He smirked before leaning in to give me another tender smooch.

The three of us...this is the way it should be.

* * *

** (Ella's P.O.V.)**

It's like I can't wake up.

It's like I'm in a dream and don't know how to wake up.

Better yet it's like I'm trapped in a nightmare...and no one's here to save me. I can't even open my eyes—believe me I've tried so many times.

Never was I afraid of the dark as a child, but now I think I just might be.

Darkness is the only thing I see.

The last thing I remember was hearing Randy say my name before the two of us lost consciousness. Ever since I've been stuck in whatever this is...the only people I have been thinking about are Seth and Randy.

I want to know where Randy is.

I want to know if he's alright.

Maybe we're right next to each other in the same room and we're both stuck like this.

Then I keep hearing all of these voices. The familiar voices of my parents, my little sister, my friends, Sue, Leah...and then there's Seth.

His voice is loudest of them all.

His voice never leaves my head.

I always hear him say "I love you so much" and then he keeps telling me to "wake up" and how he needs me to "get better."

Then the one thing that always hits me like a ton of bricks is when I hear him say "don't die."

I can't help but always wonder if I'm not dead, though it's starting to feel like my soul is starting to lift away from my body.

I don't know how long I've been like this.  
I don't know what day it is.  
I don't know what time it is.

All I know is that it feels like I've been like this forever.

What if it's already August and I missed all of my auditions?  
What if I never wake up?

At least I know Seth is here.

I might not be able to see him, but I can feel him.  
He's always holding my hand...or so I think.

I always know when it's him because his touch is like no other.

He's always warm.

I swear I even managed to squeeze his hands once or twice...only I'm not sure if I really did or if I was just imagining it.

In the end I just wish I could just open my eyes and see his face.

I want to see the light again.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I'm still waiting.

A Saturday night when I could be studying for my English test, but instead I'm at the hospital which is where I've been for two weeks now every single day.

Well you know what they say...

_People do crazy things when they're in love_

I told her parents that she had responded to me yesterday and they even tried it out to see if it worked. But Ella only did it for me.

Looks like I'm the only one who can break through.

"It's getting late," I told her. "I promised Mom and Charlie that I would be home before 1 am. But everyone really misses you and the send their love."

No response this time.

"Well I gotta go, but I'll be back in the morning. Love you." I got up kissed Ella on the forehead before walking out.

It wasn't till I made it to the door, that I heard her say my name. Only this time she really said my name.

"Seth,"

I turned around to face her...and there she was.

Either I'm hallucinating from the smell of this hospital or her eyes are really open.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Ella is awake! It's a miracle! But how about that drama goin' on with Cody? I know you all are dying to know what's going to happen next so hopefully I can get chapter 27 done by Sunday...maybe Saturday night depending on how fast I get eager to type it all up :D. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Much Love, **

**~Dazzler 916~**


	27. Back To Life, Back To Reality

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**At last! Now that Ella is awake...what's gonna happen next? You're about to find out. Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**Much Love, **

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

** Chapter 27**

**Back To Life, Back To Reality**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_And from true loves first kiss, sleeping beauty finally awakens from her deep slumber._

When I was little I always dreamed of that happening...though technically I already had my first kiss ;).

In my head I heard him say that he had to leave and it made my brain go into a panic. This time I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted him to stay with me...cause I didn't want him to take forever to come back.

I opened my eyes only to find him walking away.

Despite how exhausted I felt, opening my eyes for the first time felt strangely odd. I barely opened them due to the fact that the fluorescent lights had startled me, so I squinted my eyes.

"Seth," I managed to croak before he walked out the door. It was barely even a whisper but he obviously heard it seeing that he turned around.

"Ella?"

"Don't leave," I told him.

He was by my side in an instant. It felt so good to be back in his embrace. I leaned in to kiss him but was quickly rejected. A frown had formed on my face.

"Be right back," He ran out of the room.

_Fine then, don't kiss me._

Seth was back in a matter of minutes only he had Carlisle with him along with a nurse. "Ella, glad to see you're awake." Carlisle told me.

"Hi," I said faintly.

"Do me a favor and get a hold of her parents. I'll take it from here," Carlisle to the nurse before she walked out of the room.

"Where's Randy?" I've been wanting to get that out for a while.

"Ella how do you feel?" He asked me, not even bothering to answer my question. :P

"Fantastic, where's Randy. I wanna see him—"

"Ella, do you know what day it is?" Carlisle asked me.

"How am I supposed to know? Last thing I remember is being in a car that was completely smashed and standing on its side. You tell me—and then tell me where I can I find Brandon Thomas Matthews the third, because I want to see him."

I wasn't gonna let the doctor slide so easily without answering my question.

"Later," Seth told me with an unhappy look on his face.

"Seth please don't start this with me right now cause I don't want to argue with you about him." I said.

"I promise you I won't even—"

"Seth, I think it's best that Ella stay as calm as possible right now. May I remind you she just got out of a coma." Carlise said.

"Well that's not going to last long once someone tells her—"

"Seth. Drop it." Carlisle told him.

"Wait whoa whoa...tell me what?" I asked the two of them.

"Nothing," Both of them said at the same time.

"Jeez, never mind." I mumbled under my breath as Carlisle continue to examine me. I continued to let my eyes wander around the room and my eyes stopped at the digital clock.

_2/10/13  
11:35 pm_

**wtf? Last time I checked it was January 25th.**

"Where are my parents?" I asked Carlisle.

"They should be here soon." He assured me.

I really wanted to see everyone...my parents, my siblings...my friends...but most important I wanted to see Randy because I just want to know if he's okay.

That crash was the last time I ever saw him and I can't help but wonder if he's still alive or if he's in a coma. What if he hasn't woken up yet?

I didn't think it was gonna take us only a month to become good friends...best friends actually. We told each other so much in so little time.

I just pray to God that our time won't be up anytime soon. He's helped me so much when it came to dealing with Seth and the baby...having that come to mind became the topic of my next question.

"I lost the baby, didn't I." I muttered.

It didn't take me long to realize that him choosing not to answer my question was an obvious yes...leaving me to break down in tears.

"Damn it!" I slammed my fist into the bed before bringing my hands up to cover my face.

Despite the fact that I don't have to worry about having a baby anymore I was still upset. I was just starting to get used to idea of me being pregnant. But it obviously wasn't meant to be since all of this happened.

At the same time it's like a part of me had disappeared. Believe it or not I was a little astonished as time went by over the fact that Seth and I created life.

We created a life, but now it's gone.

"Babe, don't cry—"

"No! I mean—just don't. Let me cry okay?" I said. Just this once I didn't want to be comforted. I'm a big girl, I can handle this on my own...until I really start to break down.

Then there's something else that's starting to bug me...it's the fact that I know that there are a few other things that they're not telling me.

Something really bad.

I don't like this.

I don't like this one bit.

"So much for telling my parents." I muttered.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore, it's all over. Things can go back to the way the used to be...sort of." Seth said.

"What do you mean by sort of—" I began to ask before Carlisle cut my question short.

"Seth why don't you go see if her parents are here." He told him.

"But—"

"Seth, go check." Carlisle was more stern with him this time.

"Fine...I'll be back." He finally left the room...and then there were two.

"My goodness." I sighed.

"If only you saw him these past few weeks." Carlisle told me.

"Was he that bad?"

"He's been here every single day since you've been in the hospital, then again—what can I say? He imprinted on you. He value's your life more than you'll ever know. In the end I think it's obvious that he just wants you to be okay. So for these next few days I can guarantee that Seth is going to be very persistent when it comes to you and your health. Same thing goes for your family. They've have been so worried about you." He said.

"What about Sasha?" I asked him.

"She hasn't been here yet only because this place has too many people and she could be easily recognize and people would start to talk. But she'll be here tonight when everyone leaves."

"Okay, good." I breathed.

My goodness I didn't even realize how good it smelt in here. It's like someone imported a floral shop into my room. The fragrant smell of flowers helped distract me from watching Carlisle stick a needle of what I think might be pain medication into my forearm.

I absolutely hate needles : P.

"I gave you an extra dose of pain medication so you'll be able to sleep and not have to worry about being in any pain." He said.

"Okay so how bad are my injuries, and how long is it gonna take me to recover." I asked him. Better find out what I'm gonna be in for and complain now.

"Well you in case you haven't noticed, you have stitches in two different places on your left arm, then there's a couple of stitches right above your right eyebrows—I wouldn't touch those if I were you—as far as your left arm goes you fractured it in 3 different places which will probably take another three weeks to heal—"

I quickly changed the subject back to Randy and interrupted Carlisle in hopes that he would tell me something.

"What about Randy. I'm sure he's more beat up than me—or have you already released him cause we have a very important performance coming up and it's for college and Lord know how far behind we are —"

"Ella!"

"Mom!" To my surprise she was standing in the door way.

"We'll talk later," Carlisle said to me before he left.

"Oh my goodness." My mom wrapped her arms around for what seemed like forever. I really missed my mama. Her and Dad must have been so worried.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Mom." I told her.

She kissed my cheeks several times before it became too much. "Mom...Mom—hey that's enough—"

"Oh hush, you're my daughter. I've been worried sick about you." She pulled me closer to her.

"Lori don't choke her." The familiar voice of my dad had finally made it's way into the room.

"Daddy," I cried.

Jeez. I have a feeling there is gonna be way too much crying going on. Great. He made is way over to me and I hugged as tight as I could.

"How's my girl," He asked me.

"Tired," I told him.

"You need to quit scaring us like this." He said before kissing me on the forehead. "But it's good to have you back Ella."

"Where's Meg?" I asked looking around for my little sister.

"She's sleeping over at a friends, but we'll bring her by in the morning." My dad assured me.

"When can I go home?" I asked my parents.

"Well last week, the doctor told us that when you wake up, they're going to want to keep you here for a few days just to make sure that everything is okay." My mom said.

"Oh, well that's great—but um...Mom do you know if Randy got out already, or is he still here?" I asked her.

My parents both exchanged a look. It was the same look that Seth and Carlisle gave each other when I had as about Randy five minutes ago. Now I was really starting to catch on...

"Ella, it—I mean it's really late and you should really get some rest. We'll be here first thing in the morning." My mom seemed very hesitant when she said that.

"Thanks for answering my question...looks like i'm gonna have to ask someone else." I mumbled under my breath.

_Something doesn't feel right, and now i'm really starting to get frustrated.  
There's something they're not telling me...and they all know how much I hate it when people don't tell me about stuff that I have a right to know about—especially when it comes to one of my friends._

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

Right as Ella's parents walked out, I started to make my way back in until Mr. Gardner stopped me. Now I'm either in trouble or he just wants to talk.

"We need to talk to you for a second before you go back in there." He whispered before closing the door.

"Okay," I stopped.

Carlisle had made his way towards the three of us, "I'm guessing you all aren't sure how to tell Ella about her friend?"

We all nodded.

"Well right now she needs to stay as calm as possible_—_" Carlisle began to say before Mrs. Gardner interrupted him.

"She's going to keep asking about him until someone gives her an answer. It won't be long before she figures it out herself and she'll just be even more upset." She said.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Carlisle asked her parents.

Mrs. Gardner shook her head immediately. "No no no. I'll do this_—_not at this second_—_but I tell her once she's home."

"You sure about this_—_"

"Yes Lance I'm sure. I got this." She snapped at her husband.

"So we're just gonna tell her nothing?" I asked. I'm sorry but they're going to have to come with something better than just ignoring her every time she asks about him.

I've already kept enough secrets from Ella, and I promised her that I wasn't going to keep any more.  
I made her a promise.

"Seth, this is just how it has to be_—_"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gardner but I don't think this is gonna work. She already knows we're hiding something from her and I think we all know how much she hates it when we keep stuff like this from her_—_and I'm pretty sure she'll be mad at us when she finds out from someone else after we chose to tell her sooner." I said.

Mr. Gardner crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at me. Well he obviously didn't like what I had to say. So much for trying to make this easy.

"Lance he has a point. Maybe we should just tell her tomorrow." Mrs. Gardner suggested.

"Fine," Mr. Gardner grumbled.

Just as I started to make my way back into Ella's room. Mr. Gardner had stopped me yet again. "Make it quick. My daughter needs rest. You can finish talking to her in the morning."

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_~Flashback~_

_He looked out the window and then right back at me...then we got hit._

_It sent us off the road until we landed up sideways in the air and my side was touch ths ground while Randy dangled towards me still in his seatbelt. Shattered glass was everywhere...some of it even left little cuts all over my skin._

_Blood was running down the side of Randy's head and it covered the front of his shirt. The smell of blood was beginning to make me feel nauscious and I was trying to keep my eyes open. My lower stomach area was starting to throb and I gasped in pain._

_"You okay?" Randy asked me._

_"What do you mean am I okay? You're more beat up than I am!" I panted._

_"Don't worry, it's just my head...I think, but I can't really breathe," He paused to take a deep breath. He looked like he was having trouble breathing and he was beginning to have trouble keeping his eyes open._

_I tried to move around hoping I could try and get out but it was no use._

_"I'm stuck!" I told him._

_"Ella you're bleeding!" I heard him shout._

_That's when I started to realize my seat felt a little wet. I looked down to see that my pants were soaked completely._

_"Oh no, no no no no no no this isn't suppost to happen—ow!" I screamed._

_"What?"_

_"I think I'm losing t-t-the baby?" I began to panic even more. I feel like someone just hit me in the gut with a cement block. Suddenly I was beginning to zone out and I felt my eyes droop._

_"No! Ella don't close your eyes!" Randy said._

_"I don't wanna die!" I cried._

_"Don't say that. You're not going to die," He took a deep breath. "Not tonight. We're not gonna die." He tried to assure me._

_"You're starting to lose it too..." I told him._

_He was breathing even harder now, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs._

_"Just look at me, " He panted. "Don't close your eyes. Stay with me here!"_

_"I'm trying." I said faintly. I held my arm out and reached for his hand as he did the same reaching for mine._

_We barely got ahold of each others finger tips. Randy's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head._

_"Ella..." That was the last thing I heard him say before he lost consciousness._

_~Flashback ends~_

For a second I thought I was really there, back in the car with him. But it was just a dream. A really bad dream that disappeared the moment I opened my eyes.

I looked at the wall clock to see what the date was...

_February 11th, 2013  
9:47 am_

To be honest I don't know how hell I managed to sleep through the night with the memory of the car crash playing over and over in my head.

I tried to take off the oxygen mask that the nurse must have put on while I was sleeping. I let the equipment clatter down to floor as my eyes began to wander around the room in a panic.

"No no no," Seth showed up out of no where and quickly held the mask back up to my face. "You need to keep this on. You're still having trouble getting oxygen into your lungs."

"I don't need it. Where's Randy? I wanna see him now. I have to know that he's okay!' I said struggling against him.

"Ella May stop it. Just calm down." My mom told me.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Now fully awake, I ripped of the oxygen mask. As you can probably tell I don't have anymore patients.

"Ella_—_hey hey hey!" My dad finally got a hold of my arms to get me to stop fighting. "Just take a deep breath, and try to relax...there you go...that's it."

Once I convinced my dad that I was somewhat calm, I turned to Seth. "Seth," I reached for his hand and he started rubbing it with his fingers. Mmmm, it feels so nice.

"Yea?"

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Help me up," I started to struggle to get out of bed despite how much pain my body was in from trying to do so. The pain medication has definitely worn off.

"Ella no don't do this_—_" Seth said before I pushed him out of the way and tried getting up on my own.

Finally. I can stand up. "If you won't tell me, then i'll go ask someone else myself." I said.

I tried taking a step, but my knees buckled and I ended up falling. My body made a huge _thud _sound when it hit the ground...and it hurt like like hell.

"Ow." I panted.

Seth practically leaped to my side and wrapped his arms around me. Believe me, i'm not overreacting. I'm just trying to get some answers, no matter how much it hurts.

"What's the use? You guys are't helping me." I pouted.

"I got you," Seth picked me and put back on the bed. I inhaled, and then let out a very heavy exhale. I closed my eyes trying to regain some control of myself.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

"You okay?" My mom asked as she started rubbing my arm in a motherly way.

"No. I'm not okay." I said on the verge of tears.

None of them said anything.

"I will not be okay until I know that Randy is okay. The only thing that continues to repeat itself over and over and over in my head is the night of that damn crash_—_and right now I really don't give a shit about what you have to say about the choice of words i'm using right now_—_but that's not the point. Now, Randy has been probably one of the best guy friends I have ever had in the short time it actually took to get to know him. He's helped me out so much you have no idea. So before you say anything else...please hear me out." I told them.

"We're listening." My mom gave me an encouraging nod.

"Seth and I had sex_—_a few times and I ended up getting pregnant_—_Dad don't even think about it." I said looking over him.

My dad looked like he was ready to jump over this bed and knock the crap out of Seth. As far as Seth goes, a nervous look had spread across his face, but it didn't stop me.

"I was already three months along and I had absolutely no idea until I started showing symptoms during the beginning of January. I told Seth, and we talked to his parents_—_and then we talked this over for days trying to figure out what we were gonna do. You guys have no idea how much we fought over this_—_I mean making a decision was so hard_—_plus we were planning on telling you the night_—_the night the accident happened but then we got into another fight...but as far as the baby goes, I had a miscarriage...and to be honest I felt so relieved and so upset at the same time_—_and I know you're probably confused as to how Randy fits into this but he...he's been so good to me and he's really helped me out through all of this. He got my mind off of everything that was happening but you wanna know the best part?...He was the only one that actually took the time to listen to me out of every single person I have talked to in this past month—including you three...so instead of ignoring me and trying to distract me with some lame excuse yet again...can you please just tell me where he is? I'm begging you...I just want to see him. I don't care if it's for ten minutes or even ten seconds_—_just do whatever you have to do to get him in here. I will be okay once I see him. That's all I ask."

"You and I are going to have a very long talk later." My dad told Seth as soon as I finished.

I turned my head in my father's direction and I just gave him this look of complete irritation. "Dad. No you're not going to have a very long talk with my boyfriend." I grumbled.

"Ella May Rose_—_" My dad began to raise his voice before I cut him off.

"See this is what i'm talking about!" I yelled. "It's like none of you actually take the time to listen to me when all I want is someone to help me out...so before you bring up anything else that is irrelevant to what I just said, please answer my question_—_and then you and mom can yell at me or ground me or punish me however you seem fit just as long as it doesn't involve me breaking up with Seth...now where is Randy?"

All three of them looked at each other. I could tell they were secretly debating on what to say.

"It's not that hard. Just tell me." I said.

"Ella, it's really complicated_—_"

"Mom just tell me! I'm sorry for snapping at you but it can't be that hard. It's just Randy_—_I mean it's not like nothing bad happened to him right?" I asked her.

She turned away and bit her lip.

"Right Daddy?" I asked him this time. He didn't answer.

Now my only option was Seth.

"Babe? Nothing bad happened to him right?" I said.

"Ella," He paused and shook his head. "I don't think this is something you're like_—_"

"Not you too? Seriously how bad is it? Just tell me. Come on, it's not like he—" that's when it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks causing me to stop right in the middle of my sentence.

"Oh my God." I gasped in horror.

I closed my eyes and the whole accident replayed itself in my head yet again. Only this time it was just the last part.

_"Ella..." That was the last thing I heard him say before he lost consciousness._

That's the last thing I heard him say.

My name.

"He's dead." I said in realization. "He's dead. Am I right?" My voice more muffled this time because tears were slowly starting to form in my eyes.

"We're so sorry sweetheart." My dad said with a pained expression on his face.

He's dead...he's dead.

Randy is dead?

"No," I protested tearfully in denial. "NO NO NO NO!" I cried.

It's like my heart had skipped a few beats—better yet it's like my heart had just stopped beating. It's like time stopped. My name was the last thing to ever escape his lips and then he died...he died shortly after we both passed out.

I was sobbing my heart out.

"He" sob "wasn't" sob "supposed" sob "die." I said in between sobs.

"Seth," I reached for him and he quickly sat on the bed so I could cry hopelessly into his chest. I held him very close to me and he just knew that I wasn't gonna let go.

Someone please just tell me this is another bad dream.

"I'm so sorry," Seth rocked me in his arms as I continued to cry.

Suddenly...everything changed within the blink of an eye.

I didn't know that losing a friend would hurt this bad.

Now what do I do?

Crying is the only thing I can think of.

This changes everything.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**There you have it. Another heart-felt chapter. I worked real hard on this one. Sorry it took me so long to update lol. Thanks for reading everyone. Shout out to Sam V. who has been anxiously been waiting for me to post this lol. Have a great rest of the week! THE FINAL HARRY POTTER FILM COMES OUT THIS FRIDAY! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	28. Fix You

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 28. Enjoy reading :DD The title of this chapter is sort of inspired by one of my favorite Coldplay songs. If you've never heard of Coldplay or if you haven't heard the song. I recommend checking them out on YouTube ;)**

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Fix You**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Darkness...

Darkness is the only thing that has managed to bring me comfort.  
Darkness is the only thing that I can rely on.  
Darkness is what keeps the light from coming into my room.

Darkness is my friend.

Darkness became my friend the minute I figured out he was dead.

Having Randy not here is what changed everything.

I never got to say goodbye.  
I never got to tell him how much he meant to me.  
I never got to tell him how sorry I was for treating him like crap when I first met him.  
I never got to thank him for being such a great friend.

I never got to thank him for listening.

Staying in the hospital for an extra three days felt like forever.

But since I got home, I haven't left my room. The only time I will take the time to leave my room is when I have to use the bathroom or eat something.

I've lost so much sleep.  
I've lost my appetite.

I lost one of the best guy friends a girl could ever ask for.

But here's the worst part...there's nothing I can do about it.

No matter what I do and no matter how hard I try...

Nothing will bring him back.

**Nothing**

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

I've never her seen like this.

I haven't seen Ella like this since she found out about Sasha going missing.

My best friend is starting to become—no—my best friend is an emotional trainwreck and I am absolutely terrified and I don't want to lose another friend.

Enough drama has happened in these past few weeks.

First the accident with Randy dead and Ella being in a coma, then Cody showing up out of no where, and now it's back to Ella.

She's so behind in school I'm beginning to wonder if she'll be able to graduate.

The first day Ella got home, Seth carried her up to her room because she's too weak to walk and I remember putting my ear up to the door...all you could hear was her crying.

The entire house was so quiet that you could hear her sobs coming from all the way downstairs in the kitchen.

That's how quiet it's been in this house.

When I walked into her room today, she flinched as soon as the light coming from the hallway had hit her eyes and she hid under her covers.

"Close the door. Get that light out of here." She said in a cold tone.

"Sorry," I stepped in and closed the door.

Her room has bed sheets covering the windows. She literally didn't want any light in her room. I swear I almost tripped over the dog.

That's how dark it is in her room. It took me a minute to make it all the way to her bed.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to talk," I told her.

"Well I don't want to talk."

"I have something for you," I paused to pull a piece of paper out of my pocket. "You're gonna want this." I assured her.

"What is it?"

"Turn on the lights and find out—" I began to say as I reached my hand out towards the lamp right next to her bed.

"NO!" She screamed smacking my hand down.

"Ella—"

"I don't want any light coming in here." She snarled.

Jeez, it's like she's some possessive child who's afraid of the dark except for it's the other way around. She's afraid of the light.

"Randy's mom told me to give this to you." I told her.

"Tell me what it is." Ella demanded in a low voice

"It's a note—his mom said she found in the pocket of his jacket he wore during the night of the crash and the note was addressed to you. I guess it's from him—"

Ella made a very quick movement to turn on the lamp and she squinted her eyes at its brightness. "Give me the note, I want to read it."

I placed it in her hand and she moved her hands ever so quickly just to open it and see what it said.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

_Ella,_

_Never in my life have I ever met someone who is  
__as kind as you are. Yeah, I know we started off on  
the wrong foot (literally) to begin with yet despite  
how much I may have gotten on your nerves at  
__times, you still had a smiled on your face and you  
chose to be nice. I've never done any partner dancing  
till last year and dancing with you made it so much  
easier. You seize to amaze me and everyone else  
in that class every time you dance. I think it's  
pretty obvious that you're the best—like you already  
didn't know ;). But I bet you're probably confused as to  
why I even bothered writing you this letter in the  
first place._

_Here it goes..._

_I guess you could say it didn't take me long develop  
feelings for you . But I really like you  
and I just want you to know that even though you  
may have a very serious boyfriend who practically hates  
__my guts as it is. You are the most beautiful person  
I have ever met...and I'm not just talking about your  
looks. You are beautiful on the inside and the outside.  
I know things are tough right now and like I've said  
a million times...if you ever need anything at all then  
you give me call and I will be there in a heartbeat. Even  
though we may not be on the same page when it comes  
to our feelings for each other it's nice to know that we  
can still be friends. Best friends. So look, I know you  
and Seth are having some problems with this whole  
baby situation but I can assure no matter what happens  
he's not going to leave you. Why would he? You're the  
best girl a guy could ever ask for and if he does leave you  
because of the baby then he's just a stupid jack ass.  
__Sorry. Either way he's not gonna leave you. He would  
never do that. The guy is madly in love with you and  
there's no doubt about it. One more thing...I know  
that senior year is almost over for the both of us and  
even if we never see each other again, please know  
that you have greatly impacted my life and I will never  
forget you...and don't call me as soon as you finish  
reading this. We can talk as long as you want  
tomorrow at Pinewood Lake. Funny how I got  
you hooked on that place so fast lol._

_Well, that's about it. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow,_

_~Brandon Thomas Matthews III_

_P.S.  
I love you_

Two pages.

Two pages, front and back with his hand writing.

Randy's handwriting. I ran my finger tips over the pages several times just I could feel the texture of ever single word he wrote.

He even scribbled in the date at the top of the last page. He wrote it the day of the crash. Lord knows how long he spent writing this but reading what he had to say made me break down in tears. I hugged the pieces of paper to my chest and I cried my heart out once again.

I almost forgot that Chloe was still sitting here right next to me.

"Did you read this before you gave it to me?" I croaked.

"No, I didn't. Randy—"

"Don't say his name." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Ella—" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked down at my arms and I pulled my sleeves up to my hands before she could get a closer look. Chloe's eyes widened at the thought of it.

"You're cutting yourself?" She snatched my arms and rolled my sleeve back.

"Shut up no I am not!" She growled.

"Bull shit!" She grabbed my other arm and rolled the sleeve up to reveal more cuts. "There's even more on your left arm. Ella—"

"Don't you even think about telling anyone!" I hissed.

"Ella you need help—"

"No I don't. I'm doing just fine, and I don't need anyone's help. So get out."

"Honestly I hate seeing you like this." She shook her head.

"Just leave." I snarled.

"Ella you know you're not alone. Seth's here. I'm here. Your parents are here. Your brother flew all the way up from California just to come see you...so stop torturing yourself like this and talk to us."

I neatly folded the papers back up and turned my lamp off.

"Leave me alone," I threw the covers back over my head. "Please."

Chloe didn't say anything after that. I could hear her feet stomp out the room and she slammed the door shut. I honestly don't care right now.

I just wanna be left alone. Shortly after Chloe left, I turned the lamp back on and I read the letter again. I read it over and over until I fell asleep.

I wish things could go back to the way they were. But there's no way in hell that's going to happen. Now it's just me.

Wonder who's going to be my new partner once I start dancing again...well that's if I ever start dancing again.

My Auditions have been moved to May which buys me more time but I don't think I'll be ready by then. To be honest I'm not sure if i'll start dancing anytime soon.

Nothing seems to matter anymore.

Well at least I'm still breathing.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I thought the torture ended as soon as she woke up, but it's just getting started. My imprint is a mess. I'm doing everything I can to help her and it's still not enough.

That doesn't mean I'm giving up.

I've never seen her in mourning before, so this is sort of new to me. I didn't think she was going to be so destructive. Ella's locked herself in her room and she won't even open the windows to let the light in.

None of us don't know what to do.

She's shut herself down and she won't let anyone in. I've only seen her once, since she got home from the hospital. Now she won't even answer my phone calls...actually she hasn't answered to anyone. I know several people who have tried to call her and all they get is her voice mail.

I'm so scared.

I don't know what to do anymore. I love this girl to death and it's like she doesn't know what she does affects me greatly.

I feel her pain.  
I feel her sorrow.  
She's angry, most of all she's very depressed.

Only God can help us now.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

I ran out of the house in a panic after seeing what I didn't expect to see.

Ella's been cutting herself.

She's only been home for three days and that's the result. Tiny little cuts all over wrists and she's hiding it from everyone.

I never thought she would do this. She's never been this depressed and now she leaves me no other option. It's nice that my parents bought me a car so I don't have to worry about borrowing anyone's anymore. Nora was at Emily's having a play date with Kayla and I don't have to picker her up until later.

Ella's home alone right now, and it wasn't going to be that way for long. I pulled out my phone and dialed Lucy's number.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up!_

"Hey hold on a sec, I'm gonna put u on speaker. It's just Me Macy." I heard Lucy say.

"What's goin' on Chloe?" Macy asked me.

"It's an emergency, where are you guys? I'll come pick you up." I said as I started looking around my car for the keys.

"My house—wait what's going on?" Lucy said.

"I just found out that Ella's been cutting herself and she's just really messed up right now. We need to help her before she does something bad—"

"Chloe, stay there. Don't leave the house. Macy has her car. We'll be there in five minutes okay?"

Seth showed up right when I hung up the phone and he ran towards me. He looked worried, and it's probably the reason why he's here. Now something's wrong.

"Why the hell did I just get a text from Ella saying goodbye?" He asked me.

"Wait—what?" I shook my head. The sound of glass breaking came from inside the house and it quickly caught out attention.

"Oh my God." I ran for the front the door and tried to open it, that's when I realized I left my keys on the kitchen table. Shit!

I yanked the door a few times and I even rang the door bell. "Ella open the door!" I yelled in a panic.

She didn't answer. "Chloe what's going on?" Seth asked me.

"I'm not so sure, but if we don't get into this house within the next five minutes then i'm pretty sure your girlfriend is gonna be lying on the floor dead."

We could hear more glass breaking inside the house and we both ran around as fast as we could to the back door and it too was locked.

"Ella!" Seth started banging his fist on the door.

She still didn't answer, but shortly after the sound of more breaking glass had caused us to flinch yet again, she screamed.

Seth had completely lost it and he kicked the door the open. It startled me just a little bit, but I was more worried about Ella than I was about the door.

What I saw made me want throw up.  
It's a mess.

Pieces of broken plates all over the floor.

But that's not the worse part...

In the corner of the kitchen by the sink, was a girl who had her body all scrunched up with her knees clinging to her chest and she was rocking back and forth like some possessive child...not to mention the knife she held in her hands.

Her body was shaking all over and her hair was pulled back away from her face into a messy bun yet a few strands of hair still managed to cover her eyes.

And then there was blood. It was all over her forearms and all over her hands. Her cuts were starting to bleed out and it's pretty obvious she had been messing with them since I ran out the house.

She looked absolutely NOTHING like the Ella I've known my whole life.  
No...this new Ella is in desperate need of help.

This "new and improved" Ella...is suicidal. **End of story.**

"Ella," very slowly Seth made his way towards her. One step at a time. "Ella look at me."

"Chloe!"

Suddenly we weren't the only ones in the kitchen anymore. Macy and Lucy had walked in enough to see the horrid scene of Ella's breakdown.

"Oh my God." Lucy whispered.

"Ella—"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ella screamed at Seth. "Don't you dare come near me or i'll do it." She threatened.

"I won't. I promise. Babe I just want to help you okay? You need help." He told her.

"Help?" She asked him. "Help is the last thing I need right now. NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

All of us jumped when she yelled at us.

"I never said anything is wrong with you—" Seth tried to tell her but then she cut him short.

"Seth, you may not have said it but I know what you meant. I know exactly what you meant. So what if I do need help—either way I don't want help. This is just how it is whether you like it or not. I know I am mess. And if things couldn't have gotten worse—my God. I lost one of my best friends...and then I lost my baby—so you tell me what the hell am I supposed to do, Go back to school and act like my life isn't going down the drain?"

"I know Ella. I know you're upset, but this...I mean what you're doing to yourself isn't healthy. We're just here to try and help you out. Just put the knife down okay?" Seth tried to reason with her.

"Y'know it's pretty interesting as to how fast a person can take their own life with one little slit right across their neck." Ella starting fiddling with the knife in her hands.

This was way too much for me and I don't like it.

I don't like it one bit.

"Ella don't do this. It's not worth it." Lucy told her.

"Please, it already hurts us as it is seeing you in so much pain—" Macy started to say.

"That's just it. I don't know how to get rid of it. I hate this feeling. I HATE THIS! First the accident and everything else that followed right after it just messed me up and I don't what to do. It's like I can't be fixed." Ella cried helplessly.

"Ella please, let me help you—let me fix you—please." Seth took another step towards her.

"Don't come near me! I'll do it!" She warned him.

"No you won't—"

"What makes you think I won't Seth? Try me." She snarled.

"Because I love you...and if you do this to yourself you know damn well that i'm next. I can't live without you. Ella you have so many great things ahead of you and I made a promise to your father that I would be there. I will always be here for you no matter what. You're not alone. You have me, you have Chloe and Macy and Lucy and tons of other people who love you and want to help you out, and I'm not leaving—no I won't leave until you put knife down and you let us help you. Simple as that." He told her.

With wounds like that on her arms she would definitely need to go to the hospital. He was probably gonna take her to the hospital which is the last place she'll want to be right now.

"Come on..." Seth reached out his hand to her. "We'll help you." He assured her.

She was very hesitant when she pushed the knife away, seeing her like this made me cry. She tried to stand up on her own but she struggled.

She's so ill...so weak.

Before Ella could make another move to try and get up, Seth scooped her up into her arms and she passed out from what I think might be exhaustion.

"We need to get her back to the hospital." He told us.

"My car—I mean I'll drive you there." Macy said.

"I'll have to meet you guys there cause I have to go pick up Nora. You guys ahead. Keep me posted!" I said as they ran outside the front door.

One can only hope something bad doesn't happen again anytime soon.

Haven't we all suffered enough?

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I felt so relieved when the doctor told us that she was okay. The whole way home she just complained about how much she hated getting more stitches and she squeezed my hand as tight as she could the whole time the nurse kept putting needles back into her skin.

I never thought she was going to breakdown, but seeing her like this just breaks my heart. Her parents still weren't home when we got back but she fell asleep in my arms once I got her back into her room.

It was late when her parents came home. Chloe and I spent a good twenty minutes explaining to them what had happen and why some of their plates were in the garbage can.

Ella begged her parents to let me stay and they allowed it.

She fell asleep in my arms. It's been a while since we've been together like this. These next few weeks are going to be hard for her, but I'm going to help her.

I'm going to help her get better.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I will update soon! Thanks for reading :D**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	29. A Fresh Start

**I do not own twlight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here is chapter 29. You should all know that I had to rewrite this ENTIRE CHAPTER because everything I originally wrote got erased by accident AH! I WAS SO MAD...anyways...Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you guys like it!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**A Fresh Start**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

For the first time in a month, I'm getting up to get ready for school. To be honest I am pretty excited believe it or not. I finally have a good excuse to get back up on my feet and out of this house.

What sucks is that I have this very strong feeling that everyone is going to be all up in my face the minute I step on campus which is what I don't want.

Either way I wanted to look good for my first day back. Despite how much I wanted to look really cute and wear a skirt and some high heels, my body screamed NO only because my head kept telling me that today is more of a skinny jeans and a t-shirt day.

So I just went ahead and did that.

I had to wear a cast on my arm up until now because my fractures have healed completely THANK YOU JESUS, but it also means that I can go back to dancing.

Finally.

It's going to be weird going back and to be honest I am more nervous about about going back to the dance studio than I am going back to school only because today is the day that I meet my new dance partner. Madame won't even tell me who he is but she's keeps telling me that he's very experienced and trusting him will be easy as breathing?

Madame does tend to over exaggerate when she thinks it's necessary but there's not much I can do about it. The dance class that I teach only shows up three days a week now which gives me more time to focus on my school work and my auditions.

I haven't even started coming up with ideas for my own auditions pieces and there isn't much time left and the worst part is that I'm so behind.

There's so much crammed into my brain right now that I don't even know how I'm supposed to make it through the day.

Well at least I have my friends to help me get through it...along with my therapist.

Believe me when I say that I hate telling someone that I don't really know about my problems. My parents made that decision entirely on their own and I did throw a huge fit.

I've had therapist before and I didn't like it all.

Now I have one just for the sake me "not going insane." But it's only because I got really depressed and almost killed myself.

I can assure it was just a nervous breakdown but no one was really convinced by that.

The cuts on my wrists are still healing, but as far as my well being goes in general...things are starting to get better for me.

They really are.

I've begun to accept it...with the help of Sasha and not that annoying therapists who always asks me the same damn questions every time I visit : P.

Before I knew it...it was time to leave for school, only I'm not driving.

Since I'm still on this medicine that the doctor gave I'm not supposed to drive for another few weeks therefore Seth is going to be driving me just about everywhere until the medication wears off.

This medicine is supposed to be some sort of anti-depressant that will help keep me in a good mood and so far it's not really working to my advantage.

"Hey," Chloe stood in the doorway of my bedroom. "Seth's here. We gotta go!"

"Are you coming with us?" I asked her before grabbing my backpack and turning off all the lights in my room.

"I'm gonna meet you guys up there after I go drop Nora off at Macy and Lucy's place." Chloe told me.

Oh yea...so Lucy, Macy and Natalia have been saving up to get their own place but due to recent conflicts with Natalia being a total bitch, now it's just Macy and Lucy. Natalia is still stuck at her parents house.

"Ella don't for get to take your meds." My mom said right before I managed to run out the house without her noticing.

"Fine," I mumbled under my breath, dragging my feet into the kitchen.

"Did you eat something—"

"Yes mom I had a bagel." I sang.

"Watch the attitude." She mimicked me.

"Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." My mom kissed me on the forehead. "Go, you don't wanna be late."

"Okay, Love you! Bye!" I yelled before running out the door.

Seth stood outside next to his car, he's been waiting for me :). It didn't take him long to notice me walking out of the house.

We didn't say anything, we just kissed and the warmth of his skin made me feel more awake. It's like a jolt of electricity just shot through my body.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured before kissing me again.

"Good morning to you too." I blushed.

"You ready?"

"Ugh! Let's just get this over with. Shall we?" I said before hopping into the front seat.

Suddenly my heart started pounding through my ears and it would stop. Just take a deep breath Ella, you're going to be okay.

"Are you sure okay?" Seth had a concerned look on his face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"You're heart is beating a little fast." He chuckled.

"Damn wolf hearing!" I pouted.

"Ella relax. It's just school."

Maybe he's right. I'm overreacting just a tiny bit. Either way I am still gonna be a nervous wreck whether he likes it or not.

"How come Chloe didn't get a ride with us? I could have taken her today." Seth asked me.

"Well now that she has a car, she's able to take Nora over to Lucy and Macy's since they're going to babysit her all week. Plus she didn't want to hold us up so she'll meet us there." I explained.

"Y'know...Gabe is planning to tell Chloe—"

"That he's a werewolf and he imprinted on her?" I sort of finished that for him since it didn't take me long to figure it out.

Seth nodded.

"Awwww...it's about time—no on second thought I take that back because I don't wanna jinx anything. Cause I have a feeling she's gonna freak out a lot more than I did and Nora is her first priority so whatever she decides, Nora is gonna play a big part in her decision." I said.

"True," He shrugged.

"But then there's the fact that we're still trying to figure out who opened their big mouth and told Cody where Chloe and Nora were cause she's been freaking out about it ever since it happened."

"Who do you think told him—" Seth asked

"I don't know. But I'm starting to get an idea of who might have said something—and no you don't her—wait no actually I think you might. Remember when you went down to Vancouver with me and family for spring break freshmen year?" I told him.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"So it was the day we went to go visit some of my friends at Union High School. You met my friend Margo, the one who tried hitting on you—yea but that's who Chloe and I think it is but we're not sure yet cause we haven't asked her." I explained.

"Oh,"

"Yea so that's just about it." I told him.

My mood had changed very quickly when Seth had pulled up into the school parking lot. Now my heart starting racing again.

"Oh God," I gasped as I stepped outside the car.

"On second thought, I think i'll just go to school tomorrow. Seth, can you take me home?" I asked I as turned around to go get back in the car.

He got a hold of my hand before I could take another step. "Ella look at me." He said.

I looked up at him.

"Relax. You're going to be fine. I'm right here." He assured me.

I closed my eyes...inhale...exhale...

"Okay," I squeezed his hand.

"Hey," He lifted up my chin with his hand. Seth leaned in slowly to give me a long and very tender kiss this time around and I enjoyed every second of it. His warm lips brushed up against mine several times before we parted.

That made me feel much better.

"I love you." I smiled before biting my lip.

He kissed me on my forehead this time.

"I love you too..." He whispered.

Just as I leaned in to give him another kiss my phone decided to ruin the moment and it started ringing...and I have a pretty good idea as to who it is.

"Wow of course she would." I rolled my eyes after looking to see who was calling me. I hit the answer button.

"I'm kind of busy—"

"Yea we can all see that." Chloe told me.

I started looking around to find her and my friends. "Ella you're looking the wrong way. Look this way...no I mean the other way...ugh! Ella look straight ahead. I'm looking right at you." She said.

"Okay," I waved. "I see you—and how did you get here so fast." I asked her.

"Hurry up and get over here! Bye!" Chloe hung up the phone.

"Well thanks for answering my question." I put my cell phone back into my pocket.

_I love my friends, I love my friends, I love my friends._ And suddenly everything is going back to normal, and as always my friends interrupt me when I'm in the middle of kissing my boyfriend.

"Now where were we?" I turned back to Seth and kissed him again only to have someone honk their car which set me off this time around.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" The girl yelled at us.

"Go find another damn parking spot! I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend here!" I yelled back.

"Ella, did you take your medication this morning—"

"Yes Seth, I did. Let's go." This time I was the one who was dragging him out of the parking lot.

"Hey hey hey!" He stopped.

"I'm listening." I told him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked me.

"Is that supposed to make me smile?" I chuckled.

"Oh look! You're smiling—"

"Haha very funny." I teased.

"Come on," He took me by the hand and we continued to walk onto to campus.

"Y'know what's nice?"

"What?" I asked him.

"I finally get to hold hands and walk down the hallways with the prettiest girl on campus." Seth told me before bringing my hand up to his face to kiss the back of my hand.

Hmmmmm, I missed this so much. Holding his hand, walking down the hallways. Kissing him in pubic and having everyone look at us with a look on their face that read _'they're such a cute couple.'_

"Good morning everyone!" I said as we finally caught up to all of our friends who had been waiting.

"Ella!" All my friends gave me a big hug.

"I missed you guys!" I said.

"But didn't we just see you Saturday when we had movie night at your house?" My friend Brock asked me.

"Duh!" Nina elbowed her boyfriend.

"Oh you guys know what I meant!" I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly my attention was drawn to a group of girls who had walked passed me and I heard one of the whisper,

"That's her."

"What!" I got in their faces.

"Ella," Seth pulled me back and the girls walked off giggling.

"Please don't tell me this what I have to deal with all day." I huffed.

"Everything is going be fine. We got your back—" Belinda began to say before she was interrupted by someone...

Someone who I loathe with a passion.

"Well if it isn't the coma girl." The ghastly annoying voice of Mallory Lucas said as she stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing you here?" I snarled. Mallory graduated last year and I was hoping it was going to be the last time I would see, but it looks like I am wrong.

"Oh, well that's for me to know and you to find out—either way you'll find out soon enough plus, I just came to drop of my little sister—Quinnie you know Ella right?" Mallory turned to her sister Quinn Lucas who was only a sophomore.

"Yea she's a teacher's assistant for my English class." Quinn gave me a smile.

"Well don't talk to her anymore." Mallory told her. "Either way you don't want to be around her cause she's got bad karma written all over...which is another reason you don't want to end up like her. She had to learn the hard way when it came to the rule of not to mess with me—just look at her. She pissed me off and ended up getting into a car accident twice only this time her loser friend got dragged into it and died though in my opinion it should have been the other way around—"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Suddenly all of my friends went into a defensive mode but I stopped them before they could say anything.

"Mallory that's just rude." Quinn told her.

"Shut up." Mallory yelled at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Chloe stepped in front of me.

"No, let me handle this," I said before Chloe could take another step towards her.

A smiled spread across my face and the only reason why I'm smiling is because I've been waiting so long to do this...

"You can die your hair or get a boob job or gain ten pounds or better yet could even have a black eye and broken nose—" I paused to reconsidered my option of doing what I was about to do but it was too late.

I swung my fist at her face and hit her right in the eye and it felt good. It felt good to finally do that...but i'm still not finished.

I hit for a second time and punched her in the nose...hitting her that time around felt even better.

"You could even get a face transplant and I bet you no matter what you choose to do you will always be an obnoxious and heartless selfish bitch!" I yelled in her face.

"Speak for yourself—ow!" Mallory cried putting her hand up to cover her nose.

"Oh believe me I will—" I jumped for her this time only Seth caught me in mid air and held me back.

"How dare you! How dare you blame me for Randy's death—you don't know SHIT ABOUT ME!" I screamed,

"Ella calm down." Seth told me but I ignored him.

"Get away from me!" Mallory retaliated.

"No, you stay the hell away from me or I guarantee next time you're gonna have something to say to both of my damn fist!" I said as Seth picked me up by my waste and continued to pull me away.

This is not how I wanted to start my day off and it quickly put me into a bad mood.

"Put me down Seth!" I protested.

"Calm down," He said putting me back down on my feet with his arms still around me. "Shhhh it's alright I've got you."

I didn't try to fight my way out of his arms this time around. I let him hold me. I let him calm me down as I took deep breaths to blow off the steam.

_I can't believe I just did that._

The bell rang five minutes later and we walked to first period together. By lunch everyone new I punched Mallory in the face and when fifth period came around for choir...my teacher announced that we weren't going to work on the song that Mallory wrote for our choir because she had an "accident" and won't be back till next week...it's probably because she doesn't want anyone to see her black eye or her possibly broken nose.

Aside from the incident that occurred this morning, the rest of my school day went very smoothly.

It kinda felt like I never left. The best part was that no one treated me differently :D. That's all I wanted and it's all i got.

**~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~**

I don't have to work until tomorrow since the class I teach only meets on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.

Today I had to come to dance studio at 3:45 to start working on my audition work with Madame since she was giving private training to all of her seniors.

I came at 3:30 so I had to warm up.

She didn't come out of her office till 4:45pm sharp...and I was still stretching and I still stood up because she had entered the room.

"Sit down and continue stretching. I want us to talk before we get started." Madame told me.

I sat back down and went into my left leg splits.

"Now, as of last week they're are several schools from all over the country who are looking at having you in their programs and they are all attending the showcase in which you still have two months to prepare for along with catching up on the other routines which I'm sure will take no time. You're my best pupil and you have grown into such a beautiful dancer over these past four years of teaching you and now all that I ask is for you to work your hardest when we're doing these private sessions. I know it's going to take some getting used to with Randy not being here anymore but I know he's up there smiling because you my dear have managed to recover so well from the accident. He was a very talented dancer..." Madame trailed off.

"Yes he was." I agreed.

"Anyway...so what did you have in mind for your solo pieces?" She asked me.

"Well for the first one I was thinking something more classical like the song Palladio, from that diamond commercial. It's very dynamic and I can make it work well to the best of my abilities." I told her.

"I like the sound of that, keep going..." Madame nodded.

"I also wanted thought I do a contemporary piece to this song—it's called Cosmic Love by the band Florence and the Machine. I don't think you've heard of them but—"

"Yes yes I know who they are. I'm not that old. I'm only in my late forties." She chuckled.

"Starting this Friday, I'm having all of my seniors come in after school from six to nine to work on some new routines that I have choreographed for the eight of you as a group. There's lot's to do plus you're partner should be arriving within an hour or two. I want you to meet him before class starts and get in a little practice before rehearsal tonight."

"Exactly who is he? Do I know him?" I asked her.

"Enough questions, let's get started. Go get your music." She told me.

So much for getting my questions answered.

The next hour consisted of Madame and I working together as a team to figure out the best choreography for each song. I showed her my ideas first and then she showed me hers.

It was nice having my teacher's perspective on things, she just made my choreography seem more effortless and easy breathing.

I've been working my life to get where I am today but now i'm doing for both my sister and I.

Then I have Sasha to help me make it even better once I figure out the basics of what Madame wants me to do and once I have the final product...my audition is going to be gold.

Solid gold.

After a good hour and a half of work, Madame finally decided to give me a good ten minute break before we went back to work. I still had a good forty-five minutes left.

After catching my breath I got back up on my feet and started running through the new choreography Madame added to my routine.

"Well if isn't little Miss Rosie," I heard a very familiar voice say.

Now there's only one person I know who calls me Rosie...and I new exactly who it was.  
Actually this person is the only person who calls me by my middle name only he sort of sort of turned it into a nickname.

I turned around to see my good friend Xander Fomina :DD.  
He graduated from Forks High School last year and I've known him for a good 8 years. I always see him at dance camp down in LA every summer...and then it was during my freshmen year that I found out...

He is also Madame's son.

Small world? I think yes.

Funny how I've known him all these years and I had no idea. I just thought it a mere coincidence that they had the same last name. He's spent this past year studying at AMDA (American Musical and Dramatic Academy) for Dance Theatre.

"Xander!" I yelled as I ran to give him a great big hug...well actually I sort of jumped him yet he managed not to fall over.

"Good to see you Rosie!" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I asked him.

"Well actually it's because—"

"Xander, right on time." Madame had walked back into the studio.

"Hi mom." He went over to hug his mom.

"Ella...meet your new partner." Madame said with a big smile on her face.

"WHAT?" I gasped. A grin had replaced my surprised expression which led to Xander _(Pronounced Zander)_ and I hugging again.

"Surprise." He told me.

"Oh my goodness. This is great—but what about AMDA?" I asked him.

"The winter term just ended and I won't be going back to New York till the Summer in which hopefully I will be seeing you there by then." He said.

"Well I hope so—"

"Oh please. New York is going to love you. End of story." Xander assured me.

"Okay enough with the flattery. We have to work to do and hopefully we can get you caught you caught up before everyone shows up. They're going to be so excited to see the two of you." Madame told us.

"I already warmed up before I got here so I'm ready to start." Xander said.

I've danced with Xander loads of times so this was nothing new to me, but it's still weird not having Randy around—but I'm not going to let that take over my emotions for one second.

I need to focus. I've cried enough for him and I know he wouldn't have wanted me to cry anymore. So I'm not.  
Well I'll try my hardest not to...

It wasn't long until my private session ended and everyone started to show up for rehearsal. They were all so excited when they saw that Xander and I were here.

Dance has definitely been the best part of my day today besides besides being with Seth who always knows how to brighten my mood.

"So how was your first day back to school?" Ainsley asked me as she continued to stretch.

"Oh it was fine." I shrugged.

"Oh come on...so how did it feel punching that girl in the face?" Mason asked me.

I turned my head towards Belinda and Chloe who acted like they weren't paying attention. I knew they were the ones that said something.

"It was great...yea it was really great." I squinted my eyes at them.

"What did she say to piss you off?" Marina asked me.

"Nothing, just some really stupid stuff about how I have bad karma and she blamed me for Randy's death and some other stuff and it just really threw me off and can we please talk about something else before I start crying." I told them.

"Oh yea that reminds me...you guys are never gonna guess who sat next to me on the plane while I was on my way to Seattle?" Xander said.

"Who?"

"Chanel Iman." He said as he pulled out his phone to show us a picture.

"You sat next to a Victoria Secret MODEL?" Carl and Mason were freaking out more than the rest of us girls.

"What is with guys and Victoria Secret models?" Belinda asked.

"Who cares? Chanel Iman is smokin' hot!" Mason told us.

"Peutrova alert!" We all heard someone yell.

"Oh shit I haven't put my hair up yet!" Marina was fussing to put her hair up in a bun as fast as she could while she ran over to her spot at the barre.

"Here I got it." I said trying to help her put her hair up which I managed to do in lest than ten seconds. Madame entered the room and all of us were ready.

She didn't say anything when she entered the room. All you could hear was the sound of her feet moving step by step down the dance floor examining all of us.

"Shoulders back. Carlton." She said as she passed him.

"Very nice posture Ella."

I gave her a tiny little smile.

"Now that you all are ready...warm ups!" She clapped her hands together and started the music.

We went through our usual warm up routines and then got down to work...

At first I thought I wasn't going to remember much from January plus all the choreography that I learned earlier today with Xander...to my surprise I remembered everything.

I was spot on and it made me feel so much better. Seeing myself getting everything right in the mirror made me smile. It's like I was never gone.

I feel different...but it's a good different as if I know deep down that nothing is gonna stop me this time around.

"Stop stop stop!" Madame yelled. We gave her our absolute attention. "Go back to the lift and I want to see you do it again without the music and with counts." She told us.

"No!" She yelled at us again.

"Ella and Xander...front in center...watch them closely. They're doing it right!"

Xander and I went through the movement.

"See how she keeps her toes pointed while he's holding her up in the air, and boys watch how he's using his hands to support her. Xander slowly bring her back down and...good. Very good. This is how it needs to be done." Madame said.

The next time around we all did it together as a class with the music.

"Yes! Now we're all doing it right. Keep going don't stop—don't think about it. Feel the music and let your body do the work. Julia do not flex your foot back when you extend your leg...that's much better. Very good rehearsal everyone that's enough for today. I will see you all tomorrow."

I quickly ran to the bench by the front of the room and took of my pointe shoes. My goodness I've never been this hard on my feet.

"Aw shit! Anyone have a band aid? My blister busted open again." Chloe asked us.

"I'm already ahead of you." I grabbed the band aid box out of my duffle bag and tossed her band aid, then I grabbed a few for myself.

"Looks like I won't be wearing heels for my senior presentation tomorrow." Belinda mumbled under her breath.

"Good luck! I don't have to present till after spring break—and then prom is three weeks after that. I can't wait!" Ainsley shrieked.

Prom.

I totally forgot that was coming up soon. It's still a few months away but I am planning on going with all my friends. And even though Seth may be my boyfriend I am still expecting him to come up with a creative way to ask me to prom.

"Since spring break is in a few weeks and by then all of us will have our paychecks from our jobs, I think we should all go shopping in Seattle." Belinda suggested.

"I'm going to be gone all of spring break. Remember Seth and I are going to New York. So I'll probably get lot's of shopping done while I'm out there plus I'll be sure to bring something back for all of you lovelies." I told them.

"LUCKY!" Belinda rolled her eyes.

"Ella...boyfriend alert." Marina coughed.

Seth came just in time. I was ready to go. "Hi," I said before giving him a kiss.

"I think I may vomit." Mason choked.

"Shut up!" The girls snapped at him.

"Jeez, she knows I'm kidding." He told them.

"Okay let's go—see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" I said before walking out the studio with my boyfriend.

"Looks like someone had a good day, here I'll put that in the trunk for you." Seth said taking my bag.

"Thanks," I said as I got into the front seat of his car. "And yes I did. Now let's go home."

I fell asleep a few minutes after Seth started driving. I forgot how rigorous my everyday schedule was. To think that I would be this exhausted on my first day back :P.

"Ella...Ella wake up." Someone nudged me.

"Noooooo," I whined.

"We're right in front of your house and I know you'e tired." Seth said.

"Fine," I got out of the car and Seth walked me to the door. "Come over later tonight?" I yawned.

"Maybe, if you're still awake." He chuckled.

"Just come over. I don't care if I'm asleep. I just want you with me tonight." I gave him the puppy dog face this time around.

"Good night. Love you." Seth gave me a kiss on the forehead before he walked back to his car.

"So is that a yes?" I yelled.

He didn't even answer back. Seth just drove off. I was gonna get him back later. My parents were in the kitchen talking when I got inside and Meg was in the living room watching tv with the dog.

"I'm home and I'm going to bed. Night!" I yelled before dragging my feet upstairs.

I wasn't until I got out of the shower that I got a text message from Seth.

_~I'll be there in 20 minutes lol ;)~_

Of course Seth would mess with me like that.

God, I love my boyfriend.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading.**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	30. When He Told Her

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 30! Another big chapter only this time around it's all about Gabe sharing the wolf secret with Chloe...plus you'll probably see Cody come back in a few times. **

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

** Chapter 30**

**When He Told Her**

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Finally.

It's Friday, schools out for the weekend and then I have dance rehearsal tonight from 6 to 9 and then after that I'm driving over to Gabe's place cause he says he has something he needs to tell me.

Actually he sent me a text that said _~We need 2 talk~_

Getting that text wasn't the best way to start off my weekend once I got out of school. Why is it that nothing is good when your boyfriend tells you that "we need to talk."

Ugh! This is just gonna throw me off for the rest of the day.

For now I'm not going to let it bug me right now. Elenore tends to notice when I'm upset and I don't her to worry about me.

I'm more worried about both of us than just myself only because I don't know if Cody is still in the area. It's like ever since he showed up at my parents house I don't feel like my daughter and I are safe.

There are things much more worse than Cody out there and Lord knows where they are. I consider myself lucky to have a guy like Gabe in my life.

He makes me happy. He makes my daughter happy and no I'm not trying force him into being a father for Nora. She doesn't even call him "daddy" and I love watching Gabe handle her so well. He even thinks we're like a little family and hearing him say makes me feel so much better about our relationship.

He loves my baby and he loves me. What more could I ask for—besides marriage—but that's not the point.

Despite how happy my life may be at the moment I'm scared.

I'm afraid to see it all end. My parents even think it's rare that Gabe and I have managed to do so well—then I have to deal with my mother nagging me ALL THE TIME about how she's seen girls go through what I'm going through same thing and they end up heartbroken.

I have a baby and a boyfriend who loves me and in the end he's going to confess how the only reason it's worked out this long is because he just wants to have sex with me—that's what my mother thinks but she still likes Gabe.

No she loves Gabe. My dad really loves Gabe. "I think he's the one," that's what he told me the other day only he said it in Spanish.

I'm not so sure about that whole finding "the one" theory of his but what can I say? It's my dad and he "knows" best.

I didn't have to leave for rehearsal for another hour so I went straight over to Lucy and Macy's after school and hung out with them since Nora was already over there and I was going to have to drop her off at my parents house later.

"So how are things going with my brother?" Lucy asked me.

"Great. Really great...only now I'm freaking out just a tad bit." I told her.

"Why?" Macy seemed confused.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and started searching through my text messages to find the one I wanted to show them.

"This is why?" I held up my phone so they could see.

"Ohhhhhh," They both nodded.

"Yep. It sucks." I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Just because a guy says _we need to talk_, it doesn't mean he's going to break up with you. My brother loves you too much to even consider that. I know my brother...and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Nora like that—plus he loves your baby girl." Lucy told me.

"Him and Nora together are just sweetest thing. That day after Cody finally left, Nora wouldn't stop crying so Gabe took her back out on the porch and he just started singing to her and she stopped crying right away and nearly fell asleep in his arms." I sighed.

"Awwwwwwww!" Lucy and Macy cooed.

"He's so gentle with her and he's so good with kids—"

"Just watch. You two are going to get married and have some beautiful babies." Macy teased.

"Haha you're so funny." I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm being serious." Macy told me.

"Either way, I can promise you I won't be getting pregnant again for a long time. And if Gabe does ask me to marry him then I'll say yes—maybe." I said.

"Oh trust me. He is." Both of them said at the same time.

"Mama where's Gabe?" Nora asked me.

"He's doesn't live here sweety." I told her.

"Wha bout Lucy?" She said pointing over at Lucy.

"Yes she's Gabe sister but they don't live in the same house anymore. Gabe lives closer to Aunt Ella." I told her.

"Oh," Nora frowned.

"Don't worry baby. We'll see him later." I assured her.

Instead of replying Nora hopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. I love my baby girl. She's growing up so fast and to be honest I miss having her be just a tiny little baby who always cried when she wasn't in my arms.

Good times :)

~~~~Later that night~~~~

As soon as rehearsal ended I grabbed all my stuff and ran out to my car. I literally ran outside with my pointe shoes and my ballet clothes. I was meeting Gabe at his place so we could "talk" and I want to get there as soon as I possible can, only because I just want to this all over with.

My foot was a little heavy on the petal so I managed to get there in a good twenty-five minutes when it usually takes me forty minutes.

Gabe opened the door before I even got the chance to knock. Ugh! He's looks so damn sexy when he doesn't have his shirt on ;).

"That was fast," He said before leaning in to give me a kiss only be rejected when I walked right passed him and ran into his bathroom to change clothes.

"How was your day?" I heard him yell.

"Great! Nora was asking about you today when I went to go pick her up from your sister's place." I yelled back.

"Oh, well I'm stopping by their place tomorrow to fix their sink. So I'll see her then." He said.

"Good." I said as turning off the lights and walked back out into his living room.

"Gabe—"

"I'm right behind you." He said making me jump.

"Oh." I gasped.

"I went to go put on a shirt."

"No it's fine." I shrugged.

"Are you okay? I mean you seem a little bothered." Gabe asked me.

"Oh it's nothing...so um...what did you wanna talk about.?" I asked him trying not to sound too shaky.

"Ahhhhh," He nodded as if he understood the reason for the uneasy expression on my face. "You think I'm breaking up with you—"

"No...okay so what if I am? Either way it doesn't matter just—ugh—I'm over thinking this. But if you don't wanna see me anymore I understand completely." I said.

"Chloe," He shook his head. "I'm not breaking up with you." He chuckled.

"You're not—" Gabe kissed me before I could even finish what I saying, then again him kissing me sort of answered my question.

"What made you think that?"

"Well...you did text me saying that you wanted to talk." I mumbled.

"Right—I mean no—I mean yes—I mean...come on let's go for a walk." Gabe was very hesitant.

"You wanna go for a walk when you know good and well it's supposed to rain soon?" I asked him.

"Yea. Let's go for a walk." He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in between mine before pulling me out the front door.

"Gabe what's going on?" I asked him as we began to walk further down the road, away from his house.

"Hold on a sec," He said, we continued walking ever farther.

"What do you mean hold on a sec? Where are we going?"

"The woods." Gabe said bluntly.

"Oh yea cause the woods sounds like a very safe place to be a night—let alone talk." I said sarcastically.

"Just trust me okay? Nothing is gonna happen. You're safe with me."

"Well I don't really feel safe with you at the moment knowing we're probably gonna be eaten alive by wolves any second." I told him.

"The wolves won't hurt us. Trust me I know...since one should be coming out soon." He mumbled under my breath.

We didn't stop until we were deep into the woods. Now it was really dark. The moon was the only source of light besides my phone that I was able to see with.

"So what the hell is going on? You have five minutes and if you don't tell me then I'm going to find my own damn way out of this place with or without your help." I told him.

"Okay okay...just hear me out before you jump to any conclusions—"

"I'm listening." I snapped.

He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf."

I busted out laughing when I heard him say that. "You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm pretty damn serious."

"So you seriously brought me all the way out here in the middle of a freaking forest just to bull shit me?" I asked him.

"No—"

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure you just told me that you're a werewolf and that's bull shit." I told him.

"I wasn't finished. No I'm not playing games. I'm being serious. This is what I have been wanting to tell you for a while only I've been waiting for the right time to get it all out." He explained.

Now this is really starting to piss me off.

"Okay if you can't be serious then I'm just gonna go because I have baby and I can't stand to be away from her for one second not knowing if her jack ass of a father is trying to get to her. In case you didn't know I am in the middle of crisis trying to fight for the custody my daughter and the last thing I need is my boyfriend pulling some crazy stunt like this when could be at home with Nora safe in my arms." I told him.

"I can protect you. I can protect both you and Nora—and I'm being serious—I'll prove it to you." Gabe started taking of his clothes.

"Whoa! Keep you clothes on!" I said shielding my eyes.

"It's the only way I can do this without ripping my clothes to shreds. I do this all the time." He told me.

"Okay you got me! This is all some big joke...now let's go."

"Chloe turn back around and look at me." Gabe said.

"I don't wanna see you naked." I shook my head...actually I would...but not like this.

"Chloe just turn around and look—"

"Okay I'm facing you and no i'm not looking down." I said looking him right in the eye knowing that if I do look down I'm gonna be looking at something I don't want to look at.

"Relax. It's not as bad as you think. Just stay right here." Gabe started backing away while I just stood there and watched.

I watched him carefully as he stood a good ten feet away from me...for one second he was Gabriel Avanaco, my boyfriend and then the next...he was some abnormally huge ass wolf with it's face only a couple of feet away from my face.

**WHAT THE HELL?**

I'm not sure what to do right now but I don't have that many options. It—I mean he—or whatever it is—it's the size of a horse.

"Oh my God." I whispered under my breath.

The wolf made it's way towards me and I made my way away from it.

_This isn't my boyfriend...this isn't my boyfriend...this isn't my boyfriend._

I looked into his eyes only to see the familiar brown eyes that I look into everyday. Gabe's eyes.

At first I was fine...then I got scared. I got really scared.

"G-G-Gabe?" I stuttered.

The wolf took another step towards me and then I ran for it. I ran as fast as I possibly could—away from him. I had to get out of here.

"Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back." I told myself as I continued to run.

So my boyfriend is a werewolf. That's normal right? For the past four months I've been going out with this guy. I let him hold me and kiss me and come into my parents house and be around me daughter.

"Chloe wait!" I heard him yell from behind me.

He must have changed back.

"Chloe—"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

"Chloe please!. I'm not gonna hurt you. You know I never would."

I completely tried to ignore him to the best of my ability. Right now I don't want to hear his voice. I don't even wanna see his face. I just wanna get home to my baby.

Once again I've been played for a fool.

I'm so stupid.

It just makes me wanna cry.

I ran all the way back to Gabe's house so I could get all my stuff and get out of here before Gabe could catch up with me.

I was in so much of a hurry I dropped my phone, the back of it came off and now I was shuffling to pick up all the pieces and put my phone back together.

"Chloe." He showed up out of no where and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I jerked away.

"There's nothing to be afraid of—"

"Bullshit Gabe! You turn in a monster." I yelled.

"Believe me I'm not the only one." He said.

"So there's more?" I asked him.

"Me, Brady, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Mateo, Sam, Collin, Paul, Jared, Seth, my brother Kyle—"

"Alright I get it. So you and all the other Quileute turn into wolves? What about Ella and Lucy and Kim —" I began to say before he cut me off.

"They know. They've known for quite sometime." He explained.

"So a bunch of my friends have abnormal human werewolves or whatever—I mean how come no one told me this sooner?" This just too much for me.

"It's because I'm supposed to tell you. I can't help it. It's something we're all born with and it's because of the vampires—"

"Oh they're vampires too! Great! My life is slowly turning into some sick and twisted fairy tale." I said with sarcasm.

"We're not dangerous—well when we first phase we are for a while but we get used to it. But there are vampires all over the place—a-a-and I've been like this since I was sixteen. A lot of us became wolves around that age. But it's safe. I'm still the same old Gabe."

"Anything else you wanna tell me before I lose my mind?" I asked him.

"Actually—"

"Oh my God there's more." I groaned.

"I know this might sound crazy but as wolves we all have this thing called imprinting and it's our way of finding our soulmates. We have no choice over who it is. We just see them and boom—it happens."

"So you look into a girls eyes and just like that? You're destined to be with her for the rest of your life?" I asked him.

"Yea. You pretty much said it all." He nodded.

"O...kay." I paused. "Well I'm leaving." I started to make my way out the door when he stopped me again.

"I imprinted on you."

"Yea and this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I rolled my eyes.

"No. The first time I saw you I hadn't phased for the first time yet and it all happened right after you left Ella's when you came up here during winter break to visit her. Then when you moved up here during the summer and I saw you for the first time in two years—it just happened. One look and I just knew. I imprinted on you. We're each others perfect matches in every way possible."

"So it's like some supernatural force has forced you into loving me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

So I've been being used too? Could this get any better.

"No no no Chloe. It's fate. We're meant to be. I love you I really do. I would do anything for you—"

"YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed.

"I would never lie to you." Gabe told me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gabe. I'm your boyfriend. He said.

"No you're not—it's like I don't even know who you are. You've been lying to me this whole time. You're not Gabe, my boyfriend...you're Gabe the werewolf who's been messing with my emotions and has been forced into loving me. I trusted you and let you come into my parents house. I let you be around my daughter—my baby! You're just like him. You're just like Cody—I mean you lie to my face and tell me you love me and then there you go, I see the real you and suddenly I don't know you anymore." I cried.

"Chloe—"

"No! You know what just forget it. I can't do this. So while you're at just forget me and my daughter and everything we had because I'm not gonna go through this again. I'm not gonna let my daughter suffer twice because her mother ended up making the same mistake twice. I'm done—no we're done." I shook my head.

"Chloe don't do this." Gabe pleaded.

"Just stay away from us!" I yelled before walking out in the pouring rain to my car.

"Chloe wait!" He ran after to me.

"Get away from me!" I told him.

"Chloe please. It's not what you think. I love you. I love you and Nora so much. I'm begging you please try and understand—you have no idea how much you mean to me—marry me—yes...Chloe marry me." Gabe said.

"Bye Gabe." I got into my car and stepped on the pedal and drove off.

I can't believe this is happening to me.

I can't believe that I made the same mistake twice.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I finally have the whole house to myself with Seth.

It's almost 11:30pm and no one's come home just yet.

Chloe's out with Gabe. My parents went out to some Jazz club in Port Angeles with Chloe's parents and then my little sister Meg is having a sleepover at her friends house.

What's nice is that I kiss my boyfriend on the couch all I want without anyone trying to interrupt me.

"So you ready for our spring break trip to New York." Seth asked before kissing me again.

"The city lights, the food, the shopping, the Broadway shows and all the people...oh please. I've been to New York several times. It's nothing new...only this time it's gonna be a trip worth remembering because it's just gonna be the two of us on our own for six days...it doesn't get any better than that." I smiled before kissing him again.

"God I love you." Seth smiled.

I laid down right on top of him so we were face to face. "I love you too." I sighed.

"I love you more—"

"I love you most! Ha! Beat that" I teased.

"Ella May Rose...you make my day." Seth told me.

"Oh just kiss me already." I demanded.

"Yes ma'am."

We were at it again. Making out on the couch :).

Ohhhh yea.

Right when I leaned in to kiss him again. The front door swung open and I literally fell off the couch because it scared me.

At first I thought it was my parents...but to my lucky it was Chloe...and was soaking wet head to toe and she looked really pissed off.

She must have been out in the rain for a while to get that drenched in water.

"Jeez Chloe! Don't tell me you walked here from Gabe's house." I said.

"Oh no—I got dragged into the middle of a freaking forest to find out that my boyfriend is a freaking werewolf!" She yelled.

Uh oh...it didn't go well.

"The worst part is that you and Lucy and Belinda—"

"Belinda doesn't know that Mateo's a wolf yet so don't tell her. He's supposed to tell her." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell you. Gabe is supposed to tell you cause he's the one that—"

"Imprinted on me—yes—I know. He told me everything." Chloe snapped.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No I am not okay because as my BEST FRIEND it's your job not to keep shit like this from me because NEWS FLASH—I have a baby and I'm doing everything I can to keep that little girl safe and away from danger and this whole time it all comes down to having my boyfriend tell me that he and Seth and bunch of other guys turn in abnormally large wolves and kill vampires—"

"Chloe please," I tried to tell her.

"No! You and everyone else may be okay with this but I'm not— and being okay with this makes me feel like even more of a shitty mother—not to mention that I just broke up with Gabe—I'll pass." She snapped at me.

"Come on Chloe, she had no choice. It wasn't her secret to tell." Seth yelled as Chloe stomped upstairs.

"Well next time maybe all of you will think twice when it comes it keeping stuff like this from me because my daughter Elenore is my main priority and she will always come first!" Chloe yelled even louder this time before she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a shitty best friend?" I turned around to ask my boyfriend.

"You're not." He told me.

Instead of answering my question, Seth just grabbed my hand and pulled me outside in which I stopped him so I could put on my shoes before we went out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My house. So she could have some time to herself. It's not raining anymore. So we can walk over there."

"Okay." I shrugged.

I forgot how quiet it can be a night when the wolves aren't out.

"I should have known this was gonna happen." I shook my head.

"Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. But we learn to be patient with this stuff. Chloe will come around. It might take a little longer but Gabe will get through it." He assured me.

"Well he better have a lot of patience with her cause Chloe really knows how to take her time." I said.

"They'll be fine." Seth reassured me.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Still more to come! I plan on making another fast update within the next day or two so be ready? Thanks for reading.**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	31. Throwing Bricks

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Here's Chapter 31! So glad you guys liked Chapter 30…..now we can get back to what's going to happen with Chloe and Gabe. I know some of you are anxious to find out what happens. Can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews!**

**Love,**

** ~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Throwing Bricks**

**(Natalia's P.O.V.)**

For the past few days I have been in the BEST MOOD...and I have a very good reason.

CHLOE AND GABE BROKE UP.

Finally. Then again I knew all along it wasn't going to last, but nobody listened and look what happened. Actually in the end I think I got the better end of the deal since I still have a shot at getting Gabe back...then I have to consider Cody since him and I have been keeping in touch since we ran into each other a few weeks ago when I was out shopping with my cousins.

He's still in Forks only now he's doing his best to keep hidden ever since he went over to try and work things out with Chloe so he could see Nora and Chloe attacked him when he did absolutely nothing.

So she's abusive too? No to mention a dirty liar.

Figures.

No wonder her and Cody are going to court. In the end I'm sure Chloe will get what she deserves.

The only way I can possibly get to Gabe is if I get to Chloe first so I can make this work ;).

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

I should have never come back to Washington. I should have never brought Elenore here with me. I would have found about Gabe and all of the other guys being "what they are" I would have reconsider all of this.

Now I'm stuck.

I haven't told anyone about what's happened besides the people who know what's going on since they're all involved.

I've kept myself distance from everyone ever since Gabe told me everything.

Word got out around La Push to everyone who knows what the "situation" was. I have received several calls and text messages from all of the "imprint" girls.

Lucy, Emily, Kim, Ella and even Leah has tried to reach me but I've been ignoring them

But I've been ignoring Gabe the most. He literally calls me every thirty minutes.

That's how bad it is...

But I'm not stop, even if he has left me over 45 voice messages in the past 5 days :P.

I just got out of the shower from a grueling dance rehearsal. My parents are going down to Portland for the weekend. They just left right after I got home, Nora's down for a nap and I have the whole house to myself which gives me time to think.

I would feel so much better about all of this if I just pack up everything and go home—back to Spain. We were there for a year before I brought Nora to the U.S. for the first time and everything was just fine.

Maybe we just need to get away. Just me and my baby.

Yea, that's a great idea.

We should leave.

* * *

**(Natalia's P.O.V.)**

Well here goes nothing...

I knocked on the door of Chloe's parents house. Fingers crossed that I can make this all work out.

The door opened and Chloe stood there...panting.

"Umm am I interrupting something?" I asked her.

"No, not really—wait why are you here?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to talk." I shrugged.

"Look now's not the best time cause I'm sort of in the middle of—"

"It will be real quick. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes." I assured her.

Chloe pushed the door wide open. "Come in,"

"The living room would be best. Nora is sleeping upstairs." She told me.

"That's fine." I took a seat on the lounge chair.

"Okay let me just get this out. I know you and I haven't gotten along lately and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying all of those bitchy things to you. It was wrong and I didn't have my head screwed on straight—I just didn't really even bother thinking about what I was saying to people anymore—you especially only because things haven't been the same since I broke up with Gabe. It was a nasty break up and it happened during the summer. I don't have feelings for him anymore I can promise you that. I'm over him and I heard you guys broke up...I just wanted to see how you're coping with this..." I said on the verge of fake tears

Either way she's buying it.

"Well, actually I'm not talking to him and a lot of other people cause he—he's been ummmm...hasn't really been—"

"Honest with you about everything?" I guessed...figures. That's why we broke up in the first place.

"Yea, that's just about right. I mean he's tried texting me oh and he calls me all the time. I had turn my phone off just to get it to stop ringing. But it doesn't matter anymore. Coming here was just a little but to much for me to handle so Nora and I are going back home." She said.

"To Vancouver Washington?"

"Oh no. Back to Spain." Chloe corrected me.

She's going back to Europe and she's taking the little brat with her? Even better—on second thought I take that back.

"Ohhhh," I nodded as I started to look around the room. That's when I noticed the clothes there were folded clothes all over the place and then there were two empty suitcases next to the couch where Chloe sat.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked her.

"It's a long story—basically I just think going back to Spain is what's best for us right now." She muttered.

"Have you told anyone about this—what about Lucy, Macy, Ella and everyone else who—"

"Actually I haven't talked to any of them lately. I decided to keep my distance. I'm not talking to them. This hasn't been a really good week for me and I just wanna leave this place before anything else happens." Chloe explained.

"Hold that thought...does Cody know you're leaving?"

"Oh hell no. He's doesn't know anything. I don't even know how he found us in the first place. I wasn't supposed to see him until we went to court. I'll be settled back in Spain by the time June comes around so once I get a restraining order and full custody of Nora. Things will be good again—and whatever you do just don't tell anyone about this please."

"No it's fine. My lips are sealed." I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Wait who are you texting?" She asked right away.

"Oh it's just my cousin. I'm supposed to meet up with her later. Hold on a sec." I lied.

I wasn't texting my cousin. I was texting Cody.

**Me:** Hey did you know Chloe broke up with Gabe?  
**Cody:** Good. That guy is a freaking monster and I don't like him being around my kid.  
**Me**: Gabe is not a monster. Either way that's not the point. Chloe's leaving.  
**Cody:** Leaving where.  
**Me:** She's going back to Spain and she's taking your daughter with her. I told her I wouldn't tell you but honestly you have a right to know.  
**Cody:** When is she leaving?  
**Me:** Well from the looks of her parents house she's in the middle of packing right now. Her parents are out of town and they don't know she's doing this.  
**Cody:** She's so selfish. All I want do is see my daughter and now she's trying to take Nora away from me again.  
**Me:** I'm sorry.  
**Cody:** Don't worry about it. I'm gonna fix this. I'm leaving for San Francisco next Friday so that gives me plenty of time to take care of this.

"Chloe when do you plan on leaving?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow night. I haven't bought the tickets yet but I'm about to book them in a sec." She told me.

I quickly went back to texting Cody.

**Me:** You might wanna move a lot faster than that. She's leaving tomorrow night. You have to do something.  
**Cody: **Great...well thanks for giving me the heads up? Are you with her right now?  
**Me:** Ya, but I'm about to leave cause I have a prior engagement to get to later on this evening. It's a shame we still haven't gotten the change to go out on that date yet ; ).  
**Cody:** I didn't forget. When this is all over...you're really gonna be in for it ;).  
**Me: ** Can't wait g2g. ttyl

"Sorry about that." I said putting my phone back into my purse.

"No it's fine."

"Y'know when it comes down to it I know exactly how you feel. Gabe is just one of those guys who doesn't know how to be honest with a girl. Believe me—Gabe and I were on and off for a good three years before we broke up for good. In the end I guess you could say I was upset because I didn't think it was fair that he first did it to me and broke my heart and then he moved on to someone else—you—and did the exact same thing. Boys like him are bad news. Don't take him back. I don't want you going through the same thing I did." I told her.

Instead of saying anything Chloe just hugged me.

Ugh! Why the hell is she touching me?

Eh, the least I can do is give her a little pat on the back.

"I forgive you." She told me.

"Really?" I asked her in surprise.

"I totally understand where you're coming from on this and I'm so sorry. Looks like we both had to learn the hard way. I made the same mistake twice. First with Cody and then Gabe."

"Girl, you can do so much better than that." I said.

Wait did I really just say that.

"Yea you're right." She admitted.

"Maybe when you go back to Spain you'll find some really hot Spanish guy."

"Oh no. I think I'm just gonna lay off the relationships. For now I'm just gonna stick to being a single mom and doing what's best for my baby. That's all." Chloe sounded pretty serious about that as she continued to fold clothes.

Either way she'll be gone and I'll have Gabe all to myself again.

That's the way it should be. Now that she's on her way to getting herself out of the picture I can finally have my old life back.

Tonight going to be even better when I make a surprise visit to Gabe's house tonight. This is really gonna make my day even better. ;D

"Well I better get going. I have somewhere I gotta be in a few hours. Best of luck back in Spain." I said before giving her another hug.

"Bye Natalia."

"Bye," I said before walking out the door.

*sigh*

Thank God that's over with.

* * *

**(Gabe's P.O.V.)**

I've been calling her all week and she won't answer.

She won't even text me back.

Okay so I did sort of throw it all at her when she started freaking out. I honestly didn't think she was going to take it so bad.

She flipped out on me big time.

But it really hurt when she said we're done. I mean I had to tell her at some point I just didn't want this happen. Better yet things would have been better if I never told her in the first place.

Instead of doing absolutely nothing this Saturday night. I would probably be with her right now.

But we all know that's not gonna happen.

I'm all over the place right now.

I've missed all the pack meetings this past week only because I don't want anyone in my head right now. Too many voices might just drive me crazy...especially since Chloe's out of my life for the time being.

It wasn't until 7:25pm...I got a knock on the door and I was really hoping it was her.

I opened the door to find Natalia.

She was all dressed up, wearing a tight little black dress and some high heels that had to make her at least five inches taller.

Oh boy.

Here we go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oooooo and you don't even have a shirt on." She looked me up and down.

"Natalia—"

"No just shut up and listen okay?" Natalia let herself in as always and she slammed the door right behind her.

"I apologized to her. I went over to her house and we talked and she forgave me. Happy now?" She told me.

"Great...well at least she's talking to you—"

"Listen. I honestly just think you should forget about her and just move on. You know I'm still here for you. I will always be here for you." Natalia leaned in to kiss me and I moved away before she got even close.

"What are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean what the hell am I trying to you. I did what you wanted which was apologize to Chloe and then you and Chloe broke up which is what I've wanted ever since you two got together and now that it's all said and done with. We can finally get back together." She put her arms around me this time.

"Natalia I'm sorry but it can't happen." I shook my head.

"Why? Give me one good reason." She kissed me on the cheek and I didn't even budge.

I tensed up.

"I'm in love with Chloe—"

"Don't waist your time. She's moving on. Trust me on this one—seriously—I can tell you right now—she doesn't even want to be in a relationship right now. Now I know it's been a long time since you got some action. I know for fact she hasn't give you any—last time I checked I was the only one you've done it with." She whispered into my ear.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you." I told her.

"Come Gabe...I was your first." She kissed my on my left cheek. "Your second." She kissed me on my right cheek this time. "Then I was your third." She went down towards my neck.

"And this time around I can be your fourth."

"No," I pried her hands off me this time.

"What the hell?" She stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry. But this is the way things just have to be. I'm in love with someone else." I said.

"She's not worth it anyway so why even bother? I'm the kind of girl you need! I've always been the kind of girl you wanted. We have history...you and I have lot's of history together. Don't deny it! We were together for three years—three long ass years Gabriel. We've held hands, we've kissed, we've done stuff not to mention—we had sex! NEWSFLASH! You can't expect me to be out of your life just like that." She reasoned.

"I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say this but...I love Chloe and it's always gonna be her and just her. End of story. I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. Now would you please...get the hell out of my house." I was more angry about it this time.

"You know what—FINE! Go do what ever the hell you want. You can just forget about me. Go screw yourself for all I fucking care cause you obviously don't know what you're missing out on. No matter what you do bitch isn't even gonna come back to you—"

"My girlfriend is not a bitch!" I yelled in Chloe's defense.

"Gabe? Are you listening to yourself right now...cause I honestly think you have lost your mind. SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" Natalia screamed in my face.

"That bitch broke up with you and she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. Better yet by tomorrow night she'll be gone and you don't have even worry about seeing her ever again."

"Whoa stop! Gone—what do you mean gone?" I asked her.

"She's leaving Gabe! Chloe's leaving and she's taking he brat daughter with her and she's not coming back. She even said so herself that she shouldn't have come back to America in the first place—and she's right—cause she ruined everything. Either way she's packing up her things and she's going back to Spain tomorrow night and you can't stop her." She snarled.

The minute Natalia had finished what she said I started moving as fast as I could to get my car keys and my shoes so I could drive over to Chloe's and try talking some sense into her.

I ran back down the hallway to my room to put a shirt on and now I'm looking all over the place to find my car keys.

"Don't tell me you're going over there to try and convince her otherwise. She's doesn't wanna see you."Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna do whatever I can to get her to say whether you like it or not. She is the love of my life and I'm going after her." I said.

"I wouldn't go over there right now if I were you." She sang.

"Why would you say that?" I stopped dead my tracks to hear her answer.

"Well in case you didn't know. Her _baby daddy_ is still in Forks and as of right now he's over there trying to talk some sense into her so she doesn't run off and out of the country with his kid. Chloe is just bad news written all over—either way they're probably yelling at each other while we speak. I won't be surprised if Chloe doesn't get custody of Nora—"

"Why didn't you tell me HE was OVER THERE!" I yelled.

Now i'm in even more of a hurry to get over there.

"Why do you care? It's not like what's going on at her parents house is any of your business—"

"That guy is a fucking psycho path in case you didn't know!" I yelled.

"No he's not. All he wants is to see his daughter and Chloe's just being selfish and won't let him see her. That's why I told him where Nora and Chloe were in the first place." Natalia mumbled under her breath.

A jolt of anger had shot right through my body and I was shaking now.

Of course it all makes sense now.

"YOU TOLD HIM WHERE THEY WERE?" I screamed.

"Calm down—no shit Sherlock you're damn right I did." She told me.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND? HE ALMOST KILLED THEM. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU SERIOUSLY HATE HER THAT MUCH THAT YOU WOULD RISK HAVING HER AND HER DAUGHTER GET KILLED?" I grabbed Natalia by her shoulders and screamed right in her face.

She may be absolutely terrified but I honestly don't give a fuck.

I pushed her out of my way and hit the gas pedal as soon as I got the car started.

They're in danger. I can feel it.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Nora woke up from her nap a few hours ago and she's been downstairs playing in the living room and watching Toy Story while I sit on the couch and finish packing up all of our stuff.

By tomorrow night we'll be headed back to Spain.

I haven't told my parents, I just wrote them a note and it's sitting right on the mirror in their bathroom so they'll see it when the get home Monday morning.

We'll be gone by then.

"Mama where we going?" Nora asked me.

"We're going home." I told her.

"This is home." She said.

"No baby. Home is back in Spain. That's were you were born and that's where I was born."

"Gabe coming—"

"Oh no. We won't be seeing him any more." I shook my head.

"Why?" My daughter asked me with a curious look on my face.

"That's because mama—" I stopped dead in the middle of my sentence when I heard what sounded like the back door in the kitchen open.

Both of us got really quiet.

"Stay right here. I'll be back." I whispered.

Someone was in the house.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen. One step at a time...trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. More noise started coming from the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans falling to the ground. I moved even faster.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

No one answered, but I could still hear their footsteps.

I was standing in the kitchen only to find no one. But I know someone is in here.

Very slowly, I started to turn around in a circle only to have someone grab me from behind and put their hand over my mouth.

I gasped in a quick break and my eyes moved around a panic trying to see who had just got a hold of me.

"Where's my daughter?" The vaguely familiar voice hissed in my ear.

I always knew Cody was a bad guy, but I'd never thought that he would go such big extremes and break into my parent's house.

I elbowed him in the gut and he let go of me.

"What the hell are doing trying to break into my house—"

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna let you leave this goddamn country with my daughter." Cody yelled.

"Well that's to bad. Elenore is not you're daughter. SHE'S MINE! How many times do I have to say that so it sticks into that brain of yours—now get out of this house!" I told him.

"Oh no no no," He paused. "I'm not leaving without my daughter."

"If you think you're gonna leave this house with my baby then you're crazy. Now get out of here before I call the cops for breaking in on private property—"

It was then that he slapped me in my face. He slapped me really hard and the only thing left was the aftershock, the sting of his hand hitting my face.

I gasped in horror.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," He threatened.

"That's it!" I pulled my phone out of my back pocket."I'm calling the police." I dialed 911.

"You won't be calling anyone." Cody snatched my phone out of my hand, threw it down on the floor and smashed it to pieces.

I made a run for it out of the kitchen only I wasn't fast enough and he caught me again by my arm and snapped me back towards him and we were face to space.

"Looks like you're gonna make me do this hard way," He spat in my face.

"Over my dead body—"

"SHUT UP!" He pushed me down the the ground.

When I tried to get up he pushed me back down and then held me up to the dishwasher by my neck. I could feel his hand close in and I was beginning to lose are.

"Cody," I choked.

"You're not as clever as you think you are. It's about time you got what you deserved." He said with an evil smile on his face.

"I-I-I'm not gonna let you touch my baby," I said gasping for air.

Cody finally let me go and I was panting.

I forgot how strong he was.

"Mama?" Elenore's voice echoed through the hallway. Cody got up and turned his head in the direction Nora's voice came from.

He started walking out of the kitchen and into the living room while I stumbled to get back on my feet and I jumped on his back to prevent him from going any further.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled trying to pull him back,

"Get off me." He flinched back causing me to jump off him and he fell over right in front of my feet. I moved even faster this time to get out of the kitchen and grab my daughter only Cody grabbed my foot in midair causing me to loose my balance and fall down.

"Okay someone wants to be difficult!" Cody said in a menacing tone.

He picked me up by my waist and pulled me back into the kitchen kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs. I'm literally fighting to break loose of his grip.

"No! No! NOOO! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

"You selfish bitch!" He thew continuous punches at my face.

First my jaw, then my left eye and the after that he just continued to hit me all over the place...then the punches turned into kicks.

He kicked me in my back as hard as he could and I cried out in pain every single time.

"Who's the tough one now?" Cody pulled me up by my shirt.

"MAMA!" Nora was screaming this time.

I tried moving towards the sound of her voice only I was to beat up to do so but I moved as much as I could no matter how much it hurts.

"You make another move and I'll pull this damn trigger." Cody hissed onto my ear.

I could feel him press something into my back and it obviously was a gun judging by the clicking sound it made when he pointed it at me.

It was right then and there I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Nora don't come in here!" I said weakly.

"It's like I told you, this isn't over." He told me.

"Mama?" Now Elenore was in the kitchen.

"Don't you dare," I threatened.

"Watch me," He got up and put the gun back in his pocket. I watched as he walked over and picked Nora up and she cried, reaching for me to come and get her.

"Baby—"

"Don't cry sweetie, Daddy's got you." Cody kissed her on the cheek and it made me die a little inside.

"Put her down!" I yelled.

"Say goodbye to Mommy!" Cody told her.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Mama!" Elenore struggled to reach for me. Cody wouldn't let go of my baby and she was just as terrified as I was.

Before I could make a move, he hit me in my head and the last thing I remember was hearing my daughter scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

** (Gabe's P.O.V.)**

I was trying to get there as fast as I could.

Usually it takes me only thirty minutes to get to her house in Forks, but for some odd reason it took me even longer because the short cut to Chloe's house was undergoing some road work and it took me an extra ten minutes to get there.

I should have known Natalia was the reason why this all started in the first place.

I should have known she was behind this.

She probably has no idea what just might have done.

Natalia hasn't changed at all and now look...she put my imprint and her daughter in danger.

I pulled up to Chloe's house to find the front door wide open and Cody's car wasn't in sight. I got out my car and ran inside.

"Chloe?" I yelled.

"Chloe where are you?" I ran upstairs to see if she was there.

Nothing.

"Nora!" I called out for her this time when I came back downstairs.

"Anybody here!" I continued to yell as I made my way into the living room to find the place a mess. There were clothes all over the place.

I made my way towards the kitchen unaware that I stepped on something. I looked down see that I just stepped on Nora's bear. The bear that I got her for Christmas,

"Girls where are you?" I picked up the bear and continued to make my way into the kitchen.

Then I heard something.

A voice—or so I thought. It sounded like distressed moaning. I'm not so sure. Either way now I know someone is here.

The further I walked into the hallway, something became more visible on the floor.

Someone's arm came into view and it wasn't moving, I ran until I got into the kitchen only to find someone lying completely still on the kitchen floor...

Unconscious.

"Oh my god Chloe!" It didn't take me long to realize who it was. I got down on my knees and lifted her up gently so she rested in my arms.

There's a huge bloody and bruised gash on the side of her head. She had a black eye, a bloody nose that stopped running on it's own and her lip was swollen.

He was here. Cody was here and he did this. He beat the living shit out of her and left her here.

"Chloe," I tried to wake her up.

She stirred her head for a moment but she didn't open her eyes.

"Hey hey hey! Come on open your eyes!" I took my hand and hit her cheeks a few times to try and wake her up.

Chloe slit her eyes open as far she could. Her left eye was so swollen that she didn't even try to open it. Her eye slowly wandered around the room and then she caught my gaze.

"Gabe," She whispered faintly.

"What happened? Where's Nora?" I asked her all at once.

"H-H-He came here—Cody—" That's all she managed to say.

"Where is he? Do you know?"

"No..." Chloe trailed off and her eyes closed.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I picked her up and put her down on the couch. In the mean time I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?...yes I need help—my girlfriend needs help...no I just walked into the house and found the place completely trashed...no she's unconscious...she's pretty beat up...no it's just her—but I think her daughter might have been taken—look can you just get over here and help us...5421 NE 32nd st..."

I hung up my phone and sat down beside her while she laid down on the couch.

Cody just messed with the wrong guy...

I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please don't hate me just yet. This isn't over...but I can assure that once this is all said and done with they'll get back together ;). I've had this idea in my head since Gabe and Chloe got together lol. Can't wait to read all of your reviews. Feel free to message me if you have any questions...I will update before the end of the week I promise. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	32. On A Mission

**I do not own twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**As most of you know the last chapter had some major drama and suspense. I'm sure that a lot of you are anxious to find out what's going to happen next. Hope you guys like it!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

** Chapter 32**

**On A Mission**

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

There wasn't much for me to remember...

But I do remember waking up for a very short moment to the sound of Gabe's voice. I'm so glad he found me, but I don't think he made it in time to save us.

I was in his arms. The warmth of his body gave me comfort despite how much pain I was in. I remember saying something to him and I can't remember what it was.

"Chloe," An unfamiliar voice said my name this time.

"Chloe can you hear me?" The voice said again.

Suddenly a disgusting smell began to vent into my nostril and I was wide awake. My vision cleared and I found a paramedic sitting in front of me. I looked up to see two more paramedics standing not too far away with a giant first aid bag and a stretcher.

They must have used some disgusting smelling salt to wake me up : P. Ewwww.

"What the hell?" I breathed looking around as best as I could. Though technically I can only see with my right eye. My left eye hurt to much for me to even try and open.

"Hold still for a second." The paramedic who was sitting in front of me instructed.

He pulled out some sort of cloth from the first aid bag and wet it with what I think might be some sort of disinfectant. The moment it touched the wound on my forehead I flinched.

God, it stings so bad.

"Sorry. Try not to move so much."

I had to sit there for a good five minutes until they finished cleaning up my face. I didn't realize how bad Cody had beat the shit out of me until I saw how much blood the paramedic wiped off my face.

"Chloe De Le Melena." I looked up to see three police officers walk in. The only one I recognized was Seth's step-dad Charlie.

"Where's my daughter?" I searched the room in a panic.

"We need to ask you a few questions..." Charlie told me. The tone of his voice made me nervous.

"First can you tell me where my baby is—because I don't see her." I said.

"Chloe," I instantly knew who said my name. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Gabe," I said as he walked around the couch and took a seat right next to me. "Where is she? Did you get her back?" I asked him.

"Your daughter's been kidnapped—" Charlie began to say,

"Oh God." I cried.

I felt Gabe put his warm hand on my back and he rubbed in a a circular motion.

"We're doing everything we can. His car was just sighted in Bellevue and there's a team who's doing their best to track him down. Don't worry. We'll have your daughter back in no time." Another officer cut in.

"I can't believe Cody would do something like this—then again I take that back—I'm not surprised. He's almost killed me and he almost killed our daughter when she was born—"

"Hold on a second. You mean to tell us that the man who kidnapped your daughter is her father?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes. Unfortunately." I snarled.

"Is there any reason why Cody would attempt to do this? Perhaps certain things that happened between you two in the past is what provoked him to do so?"

Hmmmm, Well I have a few ideas.

"I filed for full custody of Nora about a month ago and Cody hasn't seen Nora since she was born. He even showed up here about a week ago and tried to confront me about it." I explained.

"Why hasn't he seen her since she was born—"

"Because he did something really bad stuff while all of us were back in Spain. My aunt went out with a friend for the whole day and it was just Cody and I in the house all by ourselves for the first time in a long time. I went into labor and he was very drunk when it all happened. He hit me and he threw me across the floor but mostly he just stood there and drank all the of the alcohol he could find. I gave birth to my daughter on a freaking kitchen floor and my daughter almost didn't even make it. My parents sent him back to Washington as soon as they could and he's been calling me and trying to track us down ever since. He won't leave us alone and now it's come to this...and I'm not gonna sleep well until MY baby is back in my arms—safe and unharmed." I told him.

"Well I can assure once this is said and done with. You'll have instant full custody of your daughter and you won't have to worry about ever seeing that boy again. He's gonna be behind bars." They told me.

"Just find her! I don't care what the hell you have to do just bring my baby back. That's all I want." Now I was getting frustrated.

"Where are you parents?" Another officer asked me.

"I got a hold of them a while ago. They'll be here soon." Gabe said.

"You wouldn't happen to know how we can get a hold of Cody's parents—"

"I have his mom's number in my cellphone—shit—never mind. Cody broke that. And I can't really remember it off the top of my head—ow!" I pressed my hand to my forehead. Great. No i'm starting to get a headache from thinking about all of this.

My head is throbbing so bad i'm literally crying from how bad it hurts.

"We can finish getting all of the details later. We'll let the paramedics finish checking up on you." Charlie said before getting up and going over to speak with the other officers that came with him.

"They want to take you the hospital—" Gabe began to say before I immediately shut him up.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to hospital." I snapped.

"Please just do it. I mean yea you're up and talking but that doesn't mean you aren't hurt. I would feel so much better if there were a doctor's opinion on all of this. Please." He begged me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I haven't talked to him in week and I wasn't surprised when he quickly came to my rescue. The least I could do is assure him that I was okay.

"Can you please take me? I don't wanna make a scene leaving my parents house in an ambulance." I whispered.

"Yea. I can do that. Come on." Gabe stood up.

"Are you sure?" One of the paramedics asked us.

"Yea I can take her from here. Is there anyway we can get her checked up right away?" Gabes asked.

"She'll have to come with us—don't worry you can ride a long with her." They told him.

Great.

"Fine. I'll take the ambulance." I huffed.

"Do you want me to come with you—" Gabe asked me in a hurry.

"Please? I need you." I shrugged helplessly.

I went into the freaking ambulance on a stretcher and the neighbors watched from the comfort of their own houses through their own windows.

Nosey people.

This is the kind of attention I didn't want.

Gabe had this worried look on his face the whole time until the doctor confirmed I was fine. My insurance covered everything, even the 800 milligrams of ibuprofen I would have to take for the next two weeks for my overall body aches and pains.

My God-parents (Ella's parents) came and picked us up and took us back to my parents house so I could grab some of my things. Everyone agreed that me staying in La Push for the next few days was the best idea.

We went back to my parents house so Gabe could get his car and I begged Ella's parents to let him take me home...plus there were a few things on my mind that I had to tell him personally.

The first few minutes of him taking me home were very quiet. I was in so much shock, all I could possibly do was cry and there was nothing Gabe could do about it. He knew exactly how I felt.

He always has.

He understands me the most.

As of right now do I regret breaking up with him?

**YES!**

"Don't worry Chloe. We're gonna find her." He assured me.

"How am I supposed to go about my day not knowing where she is? How am I supposed to sleep at Night. Right now I don't know where she is or if she's hurt or sick. She's probably crying right now trying to figure out where I am and what happened to her teddy bear. She's probably terrified." I sobbed.

"We're gonna get her back..." He said.

"And the worst part is I don't know where he's going."

"Hold that thought," Gabe said as we finally made our way down the familiar road to Ella's house. "I know someone who might no where they're going."

"Who? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Well it's—"

Gabe was cut short when my phone started ringing.

"Hold on a sec...It's your sister—Lucy you're on speaker, it's me and Gabe." I said.

"I just heard what happened and you need to come over to Natalia's house—now. You're gonna want to hear this." Lucy said.

"I was just getting to that." Gabe said.

"Oh—well whatever! Just get over here. Bye!" Lucy hung up.

"So what's going on." My attention went back to Gabe.

"Cody and Natalia have been talking—"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Believe me. I have know idea how they got a hold each other in the first place but—"

"She told him everything." I guessed.

"Yea. Pretty much." Gabe mumbled under her breath.

"Why are you just now telling me this!" I hissed.

"I just found out before I even got over to your house—and then what's this crap she kept telling me about you going back to Spain—"

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have told her that. She told you and she obviously told Cody or else none of this would have happened in the first place if she kept her big mouth shut!" I yelled.

As soon as Gabe pulled up into Natalia's driveway I ran out the car.

I pounded my fist on the door until it opened.

"Oh my God." Lucy said looking at my face. "Did he do this to you? Are you alright"

"Yea I'm fine—where is Natalia." I snarled.

Lucy stepped out of the door way and I found Natalia standing only a few feet around her. All I could see was red...and it was growing.

"You BITCH!" To my surprised I jumped far enough to make her fall to the ground and I was right on top of her.

I punched her in the face only because she deserved to look just as messed up as I did. This is the final straw and things about to get hectic.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled in her face.

"Whoa!" I heard Gabe's voice from behind me.

I slapped her in the face this time. "THAT BASTARD BROKE INTO MY PARENTS HOUSE AND TOOK MY DAUGHTER!" I continued to yell.

"Do you see this!" I pointed at my bruised faced. "HE did this to ME and IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

"Somebody get her off of me!" Natalia said covering her face with her hands.

Gabe had his hands on me in an instant, pulling me away from her.

"Just calm down." Gabe whispered in my ear with his hands will around my waist.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Jeez. I didn't think he was gonna go that far." Natalia crossed her arms.

"Well you obviously thought wrong and let's just get this straight...YOU DON'T KNOW CODY! I know him a hell of a lot better than you do—and for you to open your mouth and tell him stuff that was NONE OF YOU GODDAMN BUSINESS? It's just beyond shitty that I can't even find the right words to describe it. All this time you knew and you lied to my face—no you lied to everyone. I can't believe you had me fooled for one quick second and it was just as I was starting to like you again. Lord knows where that jack ass is taking my baby but you better get down on your knees and pray to God that nothing bad happens to Nora or I swear on MY LIFE you are going to regret it. You're so selfish it just makes me sick to think you would put an innocent child's life in danger like this...don't you understand? INNOCENT!" I said it all to her face and Natalia flinched every single time I raised my voice.

"I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Oh I know you're sorry. And I know you're gonna be sorry for a long time but no matter how many times you may try to apologize...I will never forgive you—plus I'm pretty sure you owe a huge apology to my daughter. God, I hope she's okay because that's my baby you put in danger. So before you try and give me all of this sympathy crap and tell me how bad you feel and how much you understand what you've done is wrong...I can guarantee that you won't truly understand until you become a mother...and have your own kids...cause once you hold your baby girl in your arms for the first time—it just hits you and then suddenly you want to do everything in your power to do right by that baby girl. Whether she falls down and hurts herself or if she doesn't have her favorite toy or if she cries just because you're not holding her in your arms...you will never understand because you don't know what it's like. You haven't lived it yet. You are not a mom."

It felt so good to finally get that all out. I've never seen Natalia look this intimidated before it was a little shocking only because she actually listened to every single word I said and I know that she will never forget it.

"Gabe? Can we leave?" I asked him.

"Let's go now." He reached for my hand and I squeezed it very tightly.

"He said something about going to San Francisco." Natalia said right before we walked outside.

"I don't know how long he's gonna be there but I do know that he was planning on going to San Francisco." She told us.

I didn't even bother turning around knowing that I was still in the mood to give another good smack in the face, I didn't even hesitate.

We just continued to walk out in silence.

The minute we got back in his car, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Gabe can I stay are your place tonight?"

"Of course you can." He said with no expression.

~~~5 minutes later~~~

I didn't even bother calling Ella to tell her where I was. I'm pretty sure she'll figure it all out on her own. Right now I just needed to be with him.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll go ahead and sleep on the couch." He said as we walked into his place.

"No—I mean...I really don't want to be alone right now." I sniffled.

"I understand." He sighed.

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the tiny little hallway of his house and into his bedroom. I laid down on his bed and he laid down right next to me. I snuggled as close to him as I could resting my head right in his neck and his arms held me tight.

Being in his arms is what comforts me the most.

I pray to God that he watches over my baby and brings her back to me...

Safe.

"I just...I just want my baby back." I cried.

"You know I'm gonna do everything I can...even if it means going to California and bringing her back myself." I believed every single word he said.

"Promise?"

He kissed me on my forehead, "I promise."

~~~~~In the morning~~~~~

Gabe drove me over to Ella's house as soon as I woke up. I took a nice hot shower to relieve the stress of everything that happened last night.

I still can't believe it.

I can't believe he took my baby.

I'm a nervous wreck because him.

Everything is starting to sink in. I miss her. I wish she was in my arms right now so I could kiss her and hold her tight and tell her everything is okay...even though it's not.

I drove down the police station with my parents and we've been here since 10 am this morning. It's now 2pm. Gabe came with us.

"I just got off the phone with his parents. They can't get a hold of him." My mom told me.

"Well of course. I talked to Cody's mom a week ago and she said that she hasn't talked to her son in months. So him answering the phone when his parents call would be a freakin' miracle." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have any idea where he could possibly be going?" The investigator asked me.

"No—I mean maybe—I remember someone telling me that he was planning to go down to San Francisco this week. That's about it—"

"Hey I think we might got something here." Charlie walked into the room.

"What do you have?" My father asked him.

"I just got off the phone with the Ranger Patrol down towards the Redwood National Forest. They spotted an old red Honda with a Washington licenses plate." He told us.

"That's probably him." I muttered.

"Well we made sure they spread the word so other police officers will be on the look out. We sent them all of information you gave us. You'll have your daughter back in no time."

"I'm not gonna believe that until my daughter is back home. With her mother." I snarled.

"Chloe, why don't you and Gabe go. We'll take care of this and call you once we hear anything. You need a break from all of this. Let us handle it." My dad insisted.

"¿Está seguro?" I asked him.  
(_are you sure?)_

"Asegúrese que reciba algo de comer." My dad said to Gabe.  
(Make sure she gets something to eat)

"Papa," I shook my head.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything today." Gabe grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the police station.

That's probably why i'm so cranky. I am always in a bad mood when I haven't eaten anything all day.

"You know I'm not hungry." I gritted through my teeth.

"But you need to eat something—"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything." He told me.

"I wanna go get her...I wanna go get her now...as in right now." I said.

"I'm confused—"

"I mean we go get a few things and drive to San Franciso. Simple as that. I can't take this anymore." I told him.

"You really wanna do this?"

"I want her back now and I know you want her back as much as you do. So let's just do it." I insisted.

Gabe stopped the car and made a sharp u-turn which caused the tires to screech. He didn't even answer my question but judging by how fast he started driving I just knew he was ready to get out of here.

"So I guess that means yes?" I assumed.

"Damn right it does." Gabe said with his eyes on the road.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

So I'm in the middle of a freaking nap and then Chloe barges into my room telling me to wake up and pack something. At first I thought I was just dreaming and this was all apart of my dream.

Then she threw a pillow at my face and I jumped up.

"I'M UP!" I yelled.

"Good. Now pack something that will last you maybe two days. You're coming with me. Seth is coming to if that makes it any better."

"Wait—where are we going?" I asked her.

"San Francisco. To go get Nora." Chloe said as she started going through my closet.

"O...kay. How do you know that she's in San Francisco one, and two why are you pulling stuff out of my closet?" I sat there on my bed looking completely clueless.

"Well since your being lazy and I'm already packed, I'm just packing for you and don't you remember what Natalia said last night before I left? You and the girls where there with me." She said.

"Way to try and beat the shit out of her last night?" I chuckled.

"Please, I was just getting started. Gabe pulled me off."

"What is up with all of us being so angry lately? Seriously i'm not even on my period or anything. First I punch someone I don't like in the face and then you punched someone you don't like in the face. Weird huh?" I asked her.

"I was thinking the same thing, then again there's been a lot of drama so that's probably the reason. We're all just frustrated." Chloe shrugged.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Look at yourself in the mirror—look at your face! He did that to you and speaking as not only your best friend, but as family being that we're god-sisters...I have a feeling this isn't gonna go the way you want it to go. What if you find him and he beats you up even worse this time around—"

"Either way Ella he's gonna end up behind bars. Simple as that. Plus I have I Gabe." Chloe said with a sly smile on her face.

"Do you regret breaking up with him now?" I asked her.

"Yes! Yes I do and I don't know how to tell him that. When it comes down to it I don't really care if he's a werewolf or if he fights vampires and unicorns—"

"Chloe it's just vampires. Not unicorns and what gave you that idea?" I chuckled.

"I don't know, it just rolled off the tip of my tongue. You know what I meant—now come on! Gabe's gonna be here any minute!" Chloe dragged me out of the bed, down the hallway and then halfway down the stairs until I stopped her.

"Hold on a sec...do your parents know about this?" I asked her.

"Nooooo...Gabe and I sort of came with the idea fifteen minutes ago. My parents are at the station, and we're not gonna tell them anything. Better yet we're not gonna call them until we are in California." She told me.

Sasha called me right as I got into the car...which gave me an idea.

"Hey sis, I need a favor." I told her.

"I'm listening...go on." Sasha said bluntly.

"How soon can you get to California—San Franciso by chance?" I asked her.

"Well I was gonna follow you down there anyway. Just because i'm a vampire now it doesn't mean that i'm gonna break mom and dad's promise of keeping an eye on you."

"Great. Then you can help us pick up Nora's scent." I said.

"I was gonna do that anyway. Seth is way ahead of you."

"Oh...well thank you Seth." I glanced over at him.

"No problem." He smiled.

"So Chloe knows everything now right?" My sister asked me.

"Yes, only I haven't told her about you yet so yeeeaaa. You get the point." I said slowly.

"Ella who are you talking to?" Chloe asked me.

"Call me when you're close. Let us know if you find them before we do." I muttered into the phone.

"Sure thing. I'll see you soon." Sasha said before hanging up.

This wasn't going to take long. We'll have Nora back in no time. I still wish I could have suspected it was Natalia who started all of this in the first place.

She's definitely not friends with me, Lucy and Macy anymore. Natalia's just out of the pictured. She's done enough as it is and I'm so glad none of us have to deal with her.

I have had enough happen to me so far this year and it's only February.

Found out I was pregnant, got into a car accident, ended up in a coma, lost a really good friend and now my niece got kidnapped by her own father.

When is it all going to end?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**Next chapter is going to take place in San Francisco, California. Yay! New temporary setting for the next chapter! Anyone anxious to find out what happens next? Not to worry, I will update soon. I've been in Ohio since school got out and I'm finally going home this tuesday! I have exactly one month until school starts. High school is going by way to fast. Can't believe I'm gonna be a junior. So excited. I hope all of you are enjoying your vacations. Can't wait to read all of you lovely reviews.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	33. Reunited

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been a lot busier than I thought I was going to be lol. Hope you have really been enjoying these past few weeks.**

** Here's chapter 33!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Reunited**

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

"Are we there yet?" Ella asked half asleep while leaning on Seth's shoulder.

"Almost." I told her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked me this time.

"Well it's not like we're gonna turn back now and go home. The sooner I have Nora back the better." I said.

We had been on the road for a good six or seven hours and it was almost midnight. It didn't take it long for my parents to realize I was gone. I have voice messages from them and Ella's parents and the majority of them involve my parents yelling.

Ella's phone has been ringing off the hook too so either way we know that we're in trouble, but we're choosing not to deal with all of the yelling right now cause there's no point of turning around when we're only a few hours away from San Francisco.

Then there's Gabe.

He's done so much for me in the short time it took me to realize how much I really do love this guy. What was I thinking? No matter how hard I try to avoid him he's always there. He's just there and there's not much I can do about that.

He really does care about me and I feel so stupid for overreacting about the whole "wolf thing" with him and the rest of my friends...well the friends that knew about it.

Okay so the whole Gabe and the majority of all the other Quileute guys being "wolves" doesn't really bother me anymore. It did at first only because I thought it was just flat out creepy cause I have never heard of such things being real.

And then the vampires? What the hell?

The world just keeps getting weirder and weirder yet people still manage to live their lives like it's nobody's business.

"Ella?" I said from the passenger's seat.

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Go ahead I'm listening." Ella yawned.

"Have you seen any vampires?" I asked her.

"Chloe, I'm friends with vampires." She chuckled.

"Like who. Do I know them? Or have I only met them at night time? Oh wait does garlic scare them off—"

"No. All of that sleeping in a coffin, coming out during night time and the whole garlic thing is a bunch of crap. Vampires can come out during the day time, they just avoid the sunlight—it's not harmful to them at all—it's just something they avoid cause the sun does this really freaky trick to their skin and it's not normal—it's cool—still not normal." She explained.

"What does it do?"

"You're gonna have to see it for yourself." Ella said.

"Oh. It's not scary right?"

"No." Seth and Gabe said at the same time.

"Trust me they know." Ella reassured me.

"So vampires just go out walking around and then someone randomly gets the life sucked out of them?" I asked.

"Well that's what most vampires do, but the Cullen's—they're on our side—they're the good guys. They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood." Gabe explained.

"Oh...well that's interesting." I shrugged.

"You know Dr. Carlisle Cullen right?" Seth asked me.

"No, I have know idea who the hell that is." I mumbled sarcastically.

"He's a vampire." Ella said.

"Are you serious? Is that why he looks so perfect? Seriously I've always wondered what he does to look so young."

"He may look young, but he's really old. I think he's almost three hundred and fifty years old..." Ella trailed off.

"Jeez. That's hella old." I realized.

I would get so bored if I lived for that long. Who knows what I would be doing with my time.

"Does she know about Sasha yet?" Seth asked Ella.

"Shut up...i'm getting to that." Ella said through her teeth.

"What about Sasha? And what does she have to do with all of this? You haven't talked about her in so long. " I said.

"Well that's because she's sort of a secret—"

"Okay I'm confused." I shook my head.

"I wasn't finished! Anyway—I mean she's still alive—no one else in my family knows about this except for me since I'm the only person who's probably ever going to know...and now you're gonna know about it too. This all stays between us and by us, I mean anyone associated with wolves or vampires and no one else." Ella clarified.

"My lips are sealed." I held up two crossed fingers.

"So you know how Sasha went seven years ago right?"

"Yea." I nodded.

"And remember how shortly after that happened a lot of people started to go missing in Seattle which isn't to far from Puget Sound?" She reminded me.

"Uh huh,"

"That's all because of a vampire. A vampire was creating an army." Ella told me.

"O...kay, and exactly what does this have to do with your sister again?" This just keeps getting even more confusing.

"Well I'll have Sasha explain all of that to you sometime—but as far as the whole vampire thing goes, Sasha went missing because a vampire took Sasha and bit her which it was made her a vampire." She said.

"So you're older sister is a vampire...wow...this just keeps getting weirder." I shook my head.

"Welcome to my world." Ella chuckled under her breath.

"And how long have you known about this?" I asked her.

"Just found out about a month after you came to La Push." She shrugged.

"Wait—then who told you that Sasha was a vampire and how did they find out in the first place?" I asked her.

"Seth, you're turn." Ella elbowed him.

I looked over at Seth to see that he had this guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I kept her sister a secret from her...for a while." Seth mumbled.

"For how long—" I began to say before Ella opened her mouth and shut me up.

"Three years." She said right away.

"That's why she's was really pissed off at you." I realized.

"Yeaaaaa, but it's old news so we're over it now—"

My phone started ringing before Ella got the chance to finish what she's saying. So glad my parents bought me a replacement so I wouldn't be phone-less in case someone tried to reach me about Nora. My eyes opened as far as I could after seeing who's number it was trying to get a hold of me.

"It's him." I said still keeping my eyes locked on the phone screen.

"Answer it." Gabe told me.

For once I was actually afraid to answer it. I'm afraid of what he's gonna say. Right now I don't think I want to hear his voice. Either way no matter how hard I would beg he was still going to say no.

"I can't do it." I shook my head.

"Give me the phone." Gabe said sternly.

"You're driving—"

"I don't care just give me the phone before it stops ringing. Just trust me." He said still holding out his hand. The phone was still ringing when I finally handed it over to him and he answered.

"You're not going to get away with this." He hissed into the phone.

Everyone in the car was dead silent. I mouthed to Gabe to put the phone on speaker so we could all hear what Cody was saying.

"Just cut the crap alright? We all know this isn't going to end the way you want it to. The police are looking for you." Gabe told him.

"Put him on speaker." I whispered.

"It's not like they're going to find us—" Cody's voice got five times louder after Gabe hit the speaker button. "—you don't know where I'm going and this isn't any of your damn business so why don't you just give the phone the beat up girl whose sitting right next to you and let me talk to her."

"Just give me my baby back. That's all I want." I pleaded.

"Welcome to my world Chloe. Now you know how I feel—no now you know how I felt for these past three years when you wouldn't let me see my daughter. I apologized to you in person and it still wasn't enough to convince your sorry ass that I wanted to be apart of Nora's life. I've been sober ever since our daughter was born and I got myself cleaned up just so she would not have to grow and say that her father was a worthless drunk. I did this for her!"

"So now you want our daughter to grow up and say that her father is a complete idiot— let alone a compulsive psycho path that physically abused her mother right in front of her innocent eyes? You'd be surprised as to how much a child remembers at a very young age Cody cause you're definitely not setting a good example for our daughter by doing this." I snapped.

Cody didn't say anything this time. All we could hear was his heavy breathing and the sound of my daughter crying in the background which immediately got my attention.

"WHAT ARE DOING TO HER?" I yelled.

"Bye Chloe—"

"Cody James don't you dare hang up on me. Let me talk to her!" He hung up the phone before I could say another word and suddenly I could feel pain of this whole situation pulsing through my body.

I'm sick of this.

I can't take it anymore.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

I really hope that once this is all said and done with their won't be any drama involved in my sisters' lives for a while.

Chloe may not be related to me but I treat like she's little sister as much as I do Ella.

I swear those girls have been through way to much. And I thought my senior year was full of drama. Actually now that I think about it my senior was full of drama but it was no where near as bad as my sisters' has been.

Being the overly protective sister that I am, I followed them to San Francisco at Ella's request and I pretty much beat them there. It was already 9 am and they're pretty close to getting here.

Gabe gave me something of Nora's to help pick up her scent...it wreaked of werewolf stench (eww) but there was a good mixture of cotton candy mixed in with it. No wonder people say some kids are as sweet as candy.

Nora smells like it big time.

Ella already gave me the okay to go ahead and start looking knowing it wont take me long to pick up the scent. I got a text message from her as soon as I got towards Pier 39.

~_Just got off the  
Golden Gate Bridge  
-Ella ~_

I forgot how annoying it can be when I'm in a public place. It's like everyone is screaming in my head, but when I'm looking for someone specific all I have to do is focus in to hear their thoughts. Being in a public place like this is what makes it hard to concentrate.

To be honest I have no idea where to start looking, so this just might take a while.

Shit.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

We've decided to split up so it would be easier to cover more area.

I was literally asking people "Have you seen this little girl?" with a picture of Nora in my hand. The majority of replies I got were no, and it just made me even more anxious to find her.

After looking for a good two hours I was ready to give up.

"Chloe." I heard someone yell my name.

I turned around to see Ella approach me and I ran up to her.

"Ella did you—"

"Wait hold on a sec." She said.

"Please don't tell me you went shopping and just bought that outfit. I packed your stuff and it's in the car remember—"

"Chloe I'm not Ella."

"Everything okay?" Now Gabe had stepped right into the awkward moment.

Either I'm going crazy or Ella is playing games with me. I don't have time for games right now.

"There you are, we tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." Now Ella and Seth had joined us...only now i'm not so sure which is which.

"Please don't tell me you don't see this girl standing right next you." I said.

"Yes Chloe I do." The Ella next to Seth told me.

"Did you tell her yet?" The girl who looked just like Ella whispered to the Ella holding Seth's hand.

"Well we sort of did, I just forgot to mention the part that we sort of look a alike." Ella raised her eyebrows.

"Okay someone please tell me who this is and why she looks like Ella before I start freaking out—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence to try and figure this all out on my own.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and my jaw dropped.

"Sasha?" I tilted my head sideways.

"Long time no see." She smiled.

_Ay dios mio...somebody please pinch me._

"Oh my god you look like you could be twins...except your eyes are yellow—wait why are you eyes yellow—and you look different, like freakishly perfect porcelain different." I said looking her up and down.

"Well she is a blood suck—I mean vampire...sorry that sort of slipped." Gabe muttered.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not like I've heard it before." Sasha chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be like twenty five?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm stuck like this forever. I don't age at all, same thing goes for wolf boy one and two over here...sort of." Sasha said pointing at Gabe and Seth.

I closed my eyes and shook my head for a moment. "You're not aging?" I whispered loudly to Gabe.

"Nope." He said emphasizing the p.

"What the hell? Ella what the heck did we get ourselves into. By the time we're forty years old and have wrinkles these guys are still gonna look like this." I told her.

"No they won't. By then they'll stop phasing. They're gonna grow old with us." Ella Explained.

"Oh—okay no i'm getting side tracked. Can we get back to finding me daughter—"

"Actually I already found out where she is." Sasha told me.

"WHERE!" I said right away.

"I made an anonymous call to the local police station and gave them the exact location. I found his car parked at that Motel 6 down by the San Francisco China town. The police are on their way over there now so don't go over there and interfere. I'm pretty you should be getting a call any—"

My phone started ringing before Sasha could finished. It was my Mom.

"Si Mama?" I said into the phone.

"I've been trying to reach you for the past several hours and you're just now choosing to pick up the phone? What were you thinking? I know Gabe, Ella and Seth went with you—" There goes my mother with her rambling.

"Mom—"

"You should have stayed here! You know that the police are doing everything they can—

"Mom can you listen to me for a sec—" I tried telling her.

"Chloe Estrella Maresol Lupe De La Melena—"

"Mom I found her!" I said before she could interrupt me again.

Hopefully that would shut her up and get her to listen.

"Oh thank god." My mother sighed.

"I'll try and be home by tonight I promise. Just let me take care of this okay? I'm sorry for not telling you and papá but I as soon as I found out where she was I had to go get her. Please don't be mad." I begged.

"We'll talk about this later. You just bring my gran daughter back to me safely okay?"

"Yes Mom. I'll call you later...love you too," I hung up my phone.

~~~Fifteen minutes later~~~

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Sasha as I good look around the deserted parking lot of the crappy motel.

"That's his car right there isn't it?" She pointed to a car only a few feet away from us.

"Oh," I said in realization.

"Well this is where I leave, the sun's coming out and I don't want anyone getting suspicious about me. I'm still a missing person case, within a few decades i'll be able to go an try to live my life again. But until then, I guess i'll see you guys when you get back home." Sasha vanished right out of thin air and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Damn..." I paused. "She's fast."

"Yea...but we're faster." Seth bluffed.

"Oh hush. You sound like Jared." Ella teased him.

"Whatever." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey hey hey..." Ella's voice got extremely quiet as she turned her head in the direction of the motel.

"What?" All of us except for her looked in the same direction trying to see what she was staring at. Before another word was said Ella moved very quickly and hid behind a car every time she got closer.

"What are doing?" I said in a loud whisper right behind her.

"Shh! Just follow me!" Ella continued to move and we followed her around the corner and into another part of the motel complex. Then she stopped and looked at me.

"That door right over there. I just saw him walk in." She said pointing to a a few feet away from us.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. It's that one. You and Gabe go. We'll keep a look out for the cops. Now go!" Ella pushed me to get moving and Gabe was right next to me.

"So exactly how should I do this?" I whispered to him.

Instead of answering my question, he just knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yep, that was definitely Cody's voice.

"Uh, house keeping." I said in a thick Spanish accent so he would recognize my voice.

"We don't need anything right now." Cody said right away.

"Okay. I'll come back later to clean?" I said, then I turned to back to Gabe and shrugged. "Now what?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Just stay back for a second. I got this." He assured me. I did exactly what he told me to do, knowing that he was probably going to kick the door down and that was exactly what he did do.

I just flinched at the loud sound it made when the door slammed open and hit the wall. Cody walked out seconds later and Gabe pushed him back into the room and pinned him up to the wall by his shirt.

"Didn't think we were going to find you? Think again." He spat in his face before looking back over at me.

"Would you look at that, your injuries suit you well Chloe—" Before Cody could finish what he was saying, Gabe punched him in the face.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on her!" Gabe hit him again and for a few seconds I got distracted as Gabe continued to beat the shit out of Cody and it felt so good watch him go through I had to experience Saturday night.

Suddenly I felt something tugging at my sweatpants and I looked down to see my baby girl looking up at me with tears about to fall down her face. Nora held out her little arms for me to pick her.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." I scooped her up and held her close, kissing away her tears and then all over her face. Words cannot describe how good it felt to have her back in my embrace.

"Mama!" She cried.

"Shhhhh, don't cry you're okay." I cooed.

"San Francisco Police!" Someone yelled. Two police officers had walked in pointing guns. I backed away protectively holding my daughter. Gabe let go of Cody's shirt and both of stood their as the police handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for breaking an entering, kidnapping and for assault. Anything you do or say will be held against you." One of the officers said to him.

Suddenly I was happy again. It was like a breath of fresh air had filled the room...now there's only thing that need I to take care of but it wasn't going to happen until later.

After spending an hour at the police station answering questions and what we were finally able to go home. LONGEST TWO DAYS OF MY LIFE :P. So glad it's all over with.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.) **

Feels so good to finally be back in my own bed with a certain someone sitting next me. This is all seemed to work out. Chloe and I sort of got yelled out as soon as we got home and the boys dropped us off. In the end we didn't get grounded and they're letting us have the day of Tuesday to sleep which means NO SCHOOL...I guess you could say we sort of skipped school Monday too either way everything is back to normal now.

"So glad to be home." I yawned laying down on Seth's chest.

"Hopefully the next few months will be chill. Cause we've already had a enough happen so far this year." Seth let out a heavy sigh.

"Who would have thought that our senior year would have so much drama?" I asked him.

"Babe, it's high school, what more is there to say?"

"True," I chuckled.

"Did Gabe and Chloe get back together yet?" He said out of the blue.

"By tomorrow morning, i'm pretty sure they will be. I think she's over everything now so it's all good..." Now I can barely keep my eyes open. I barely got enough sleep this entire weekend as it is. Lord knows how lazy i'm going to be tomorrow.

"Goodnight Ella," Seth leaned down and kissed me on my forehead and I dozed right off to sleep.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Getting yelled at probably wasn't the best part of coming home, either way my parents completely forgot why they were yelling at me once they saw Nora which covered up for all of that. My parents weren't even upset with Gabe as soon as he walked inside, they just assumed I dragged him into this and they thanked him for looking out for me.

Looks like Gabe earned some major bonus points for that. My parents went back to bed, I put Nora up in her room so she could sleep, and then I went back outside on the front porch where Gabe was waiting for me.

"I finally got Nora to sleep," I gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Well I'm glad she's back," Gabe said with a smile on my face.

"Me too," I bit lip looking away from him.

"You okay?" He raised his eyebrows in concern as to why I probably have a nervous look on my face.

"Yea," I lied. "Why wouldn't I be, Nora is back safe and sound so what more could I ask for?" Okay maybe there is one thing...

"Oh, well you just seem like you have something on your mind that you want to get out. Anything you wanna tell me—"

"No—I mean yes—I mean—shit I'm confusing myself." I smacked my hand to my forehead only to hiss in response to hitting myself because of the stitches I had right above my eyebrow.

"Well these past few days have been rough and you're just tired that's all. Go get a good nights rest. I'll stop by in the morning." He said before walking back to his car.

My shoulders drooped a little. I wasn't finished...

"Gabe wait!" I started running after him only to realize that I didn't have to run just to get to him, all I needed to do was walk down the steps.

"Yea—"

I kissed him before another word was said. At first he seemed a little startled and then he just went with it. His warms lips continued to touch mine and it made me go crazy.

This is how it's supposed to be and I missed this, I really missed this. Suddenly I didn't care anymore. This past week of not being with him was absolutely horrible and I can't believe I even bothered torturing myself like that. Things aren't the same when he's away, it didn't feel right when I pushed him away. I was unhappy. I was more unhappy with myself for breaking up with than I was after he told me everything.

"I miss you," I said right after we parted. "I miss this—no I miss us, together. I don't why but I felt like shit this past week because you weren't with me. You sort of threw the whole werewolf situation at me and I panicked. I nearly packed my bags and was ready to go back to Spain because I thought was making the same mistake like I did with Cody...only it wasn't until now that I realized that you are not a mistake. I need you." I confessed.

_Phew. _So glad I got that out of my system.

"Well...aren't you gonna say something?" I asked him nervously waiting for him to respond. Judging by contemplating look on his face and how he's looking at me right now, I have no idea what could happen next.

Then he kissed me this time. It was sweet, yet he still didn't answer my question.

"So does this mean we're getting back together n—" Gabe nearly squished me into his chest, hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe. Okay now this sort of answers my question only I'm still waiting for him to actually say it. He put me back down after realizing that I couldn't breathe but he still had his hands on my waist and pulled me back to him. He looked into my eyes for about a minute and I didn't see him blink once. Right when I thought he was leaning into to kiss me he whispered,

"Sometime in the very near distant future...I plan on asking you to marry me. And I hope you say yes." He murmured.

"Oh Gabe," I sighed as the tears started running down my face.

This time I want it all. I'm giving him all my heart. This time...

It's all of me.

* * *

**REVIEW! So sorry for taking SO LONG to update. This month has been a lot busier than I thought it would be : P. I starting writing this chapter during the first week of august and I didn't I was going to take so long to get this chapter finished lol. School starts back up on August 31st for me and I can promise you I will update again before the end of the month. Thanks for being patient! Love u guys :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	34. Back To Normal

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here's chapter 34! I'd like to give a shout out to some my lovely readers~~MayFairy, Alicia Em, ButterflyRyuu, Team-twilight95, Sammie V, Nea Joy and Destiny D~ Your reviews always make me smile and its nice to know that you've stuck to my story! It means a lot :).**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

** Chapter 34**

**Back To Normal**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

"Oh God I can't look!" Lucy shrieked as she buried her face into Brady's chest.

"Aw come on babe! Don't be such a scardy cat. It's all fake." Brady rolled his eyes.

I have a bunch of friends hanging out in my garage watching Final Destination 3. Every once in a while I will have a movie night at my house in the living room watching movies on our HD flat screen tv in the living room, now we watch movies in the garage because now my parents bought a screen that sits up on the wall in the garage and it rolls down. We all decided that we'd have a final destination marathon tonight and those are the only scary movies I will watch because they're so predictable—most of the time lol.

We're on the part where these two girls go tanning and they're about to get locked into the tanning beds! Whoever comes up with these crazy ways for people to die must have some interesting things going through their brain.

"Hey Ainsley, does this give you second thoughts about going tanning now?" I heard Xander yell from across the room.

"Shut up! Nothing bad has even happened yet." She snarled.

"Is it over already?" Lucy asked still covering her eyes.

"Sis you're killing me. Can't believe you're actually scared right now." Gabe teased her.

"You know how I am about scary movies!" She reminded him.

"Dude here's the best part!" Xander sat up.

Now the door to the tanning salon just locked and the tanning bed temperature keeps getting hotter. Right as one of the girls tries to get out, the shelf that was right above one of the tanning beds falls down and land right in between the little space between both of the tanning beds and the girls can't get out.

THEY ARE TRAPPED : O (scared face)

The temperature just keeps getting hotter and hotter and they're being burned alive!

This part actually does creep me out just a little bit, which probably explains why i'm starting to turn my head away from the movie screen.

"Ahhh, that's just messed up! Can't believe I'm actually watching this." I shuddered.

"I'm never going tanning again." Macy screamed.

"True that!" Ainsley yelled.

"You girls are a bunch of scared chickens. This isn't scary at all." Embry bluffed.

"Coming from the guy who nearly pissed in his pants that time we all pulled that prank on you in middle school and Jared dressed up in a scream costume and chased you down to the beach that night with a fake axe." Jacob chuckled.

"DUDE! I remember that!" Quil busted out laughing.

"You guys are never going to let that go." Lucy shook her head.

"That was so funny. Embry was screaming like a girl." Gabe said trying his best not to laugh.

"Okay are you guys done? I'm trying to watch the movie here." Embry rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" I got up and turned the lights back on.

"Hey!" Of course the boys started complaining.

"I don't want to go sleep having some screwed up nightmare. All in favor of a different movie." I raised my hand and all of the girls agreed.

"No fair! We always get over ruled." Mason whined.

"That's cause the girls are just chicken. Sheesh." My brother mumbled under his breath.

So glad Tony's going to be home for the next few weeks which also give him and Macy sometime to be "alone" since their anniversary is coming up this Friday. They started dating a few months after we first moved La Push.

"Oooooo let's watch Mean Girls!" Nina held up the DVD case for it.

"NO!" All of the boys yelled.

"I do not wanna hear all of you mouthing the words to every single damn line in that movie for the one hundredth time." Quil shook his head.

"Fine, how about—" Nina was cut short when the door opened and my mom peeked her head in.

"Pizza's here!" She told us.

As soon as the word Pizza came out of her mouth, all of got out and nearly shoved ourselves out of the garage and into the kitchen. Of course the majority of the boys were the first to make it out which didn't surprise me.

"Pigs." Nina mumbled under her breath.

"We heard that." Collin said with his mouth full of food.

"Jeez, you guys eat like a pack of wolves." I said when I caught Seth's eye and winked at him.

The rest of night was pretty fun. It was definitely a good way to kick off Spring Break. It's weird that today was our last day of school seeing that it's Wednesday. Break officially starts tomorrow which means Seth and I have to start packing as soon as we get up. We'll be gone for a good seven days.

My Grandma is going to be up in New York for some two week music clinic with some Julliard students while we're there so we're going to be staying with her at her penthouse in New York. Originally Seth and I were going to say in a hotel my dad insisted otherwise only because he didn't want sleeping in one room in the same bed with the chance of us having sex—again— which is what we're aren't going to do.

Then again you never know...plans can always change.

Waking up next morning sucked cause I only got to sleep in till 9 am and I went to bed around 2am last night cause Seth and I made out for a little while in my secret room last night after everyone went to bed.

Seven hours of sleep didn't really do me any justice :P. The only reason why I'm having to wake up this early is because Madame scheduled for me to have a 2 hour private lesson so I would get in a good rehearsal before leaving Friday morning.

Oh my freaking goodness...never in my life have I done so many turns in less than three minutes.

We changed all of the choreography to my classical ballet solo and came up with something even better and way more challenging...way more challenging then I wanted it to be. But Madame is only making it this hard because she knows I can pull it off and do it well. This solo will really "WOW" both the audience and all of the scouts that come to the showcase.

So it's gonna be really good ;D.

By the time my lesson was over my feet were on FIRE. But what sucks is that I have to come back at 5:30pm for company rehearsal which goes for a good 3 hours. So much for packing my things and relaxing for the rest of the day with my boyfriend : P.

It only took me an hour to pack everything cause all of the stuff I packed I haven't even worn yet cause I just went shopping last weekend and I'm going to be doing even more shopping once I'm in New York.

Yea...so my suitcase is definitely gonna way over fifty pounds.

Seth's never been to the east coast before so I'm very excited to show him around the most populated city in the US. He's going to love Manhattan. My grandma even managed to snag a few front row seats to a few Broadway shows in Time Square :DDDDD.

As soon as I finished packing my stuff, I walked over to Seth's house to help him pack. When I walked into that room that suitcase was empty and nothing was in it, which didn't surprise me.

I stood there in door shaking my head and smiling at him.

He just stood there standing in front of his closet not knowing what to do.

"Need some help?" I asked him.

"Oh! Hey," Seth walked over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You know the weather is supposed to be really nice. My grandma said it's going to be 75 degrees when we get there." I told him.

"Is it always that nice on the east coast during the spring?"

"Sometimes. New York has been getting some really nice weather lately. Usually it rains a lot around spring time. But pack for nice weather—oh my gosh I can't wait! We can take a nice walk in Central Park—oh and bring your camera cause you're gonna wanna take LOTS OF PICTURES." I suggested.

"Well of course i'm bringing my camera babe. I wanna get some good shots while i'm there so I can add them to my portfolio. I have a a few interviews down in Seattle for college when we get back. Your mom is gonna help me edit and put it all together once I get all my new pictures printed."

"Oh ya that's right." I remembered.

As soon as my mom found out how much Seth was into photography she got overly excited and ever since the beginning of freshman year, mom has been teaching him everything she knows. There are even times when Seth will be over at my house for hours working editing new photos with my mom lol.

Yea, Seth hangs out with my mom—despite how weird that may sound. Seriously, he is practically her assistant.

"So have you applied to any more colleges yet?" I asked him.

"Yea." He shrugged.

"Anywhere on the east coast...like in New York?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe..."

"YOU DID!" I shrieked. I would to have him be in New York with me for college. It would be FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC :DD.

"Of course I did, but I haven't got any responses yet so we'll wait and see. Now please help me. I don't know what to bring." He gave an out an exasperated sigh when he back at his closet.

"Okay you sit." I made him sit down on his bed. "I'll take care of this. I practically know where everything is in this closet." I put my hands.

"And yet I know where nothing is in that closet. You practically get something new every week—"

"You can blame Rosalie, Alice, and Sasha for that. You know how they are about never wearing the same thing twice. They always go shopping and half of the things they buy, they don't wear. Plus, we're all the same size so they always give me cute clothes." I giggled.

"Vampires." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yea yea whatever. Just the other day you wouldn't stop ranting on about how good I looked in that navy blue dress I wore to school on Tuesday." I muttered.

"That's because it was hot. And it's nice color on you. It looks good with your brown skin tone—"

"Oh thanks. Rosalie gave it to me." I told him.

"Of course."

"Now you see my point." I reasoned with him as I continued to shuffle through his closet and throw things onto the bed for him fold and put into the suitcase.

"Ooooo," A nice white button up shirt caught my eye. "This is new." I said holding up for him to see.

"No it's not."

"You sure...cause you still have the tag on it. Oooo and and it's Versace! Who got you this?" I asked him.

"Well Jacob said no...so Alice shoved it on to me and she wouldn't take no for answer—"

"Good! You are definitely wearing this to the Broadway shows we go see! We got front row tickets and usually when you get good seats like that then you have to dress nice. Well you don't have to but you're gonna want to cause I can guarantee that everyone else is." I explained.

"O..kay." He sounded unsure.

"Trust me. Oh and as far as the hot dog stand rule goes. Don't even eat a hot dog you get from a hot dog stand on the street. They're gross and you can get e coli poisoning from that crap cause what they do is pretty much freeze the old hot dogs that don't get eaten for days and then reheat them and put them in with the new batch of hot dogs that get cooked. One time I even saw a guy who dropped a few hot dogs off of his stand and then he picked them up off the ground with his tongs and put them right back in the container with all of the other hot dogs. It's just gross. If you want a hot dog, then we'll go to Gray's Papaya which is the best place to get hot dogs in Manhattan. They're so good!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Exactly how many times have you been to New York—just out of curiosity." Seth asked me with a surprised look on his face.

"Too many times lol. I've always been a city girl. That's where my grandparents are originally from. My mom was born there and then my family moved there which is where we lived for two years when I was seven. My little sister was still a baby then, plus that when Sasha was on Broadway playing the Young Nala in The Lion King, that was back when Sasha had an agent." I said.

"Hold on a sec...your sister. The vampire one...she was on Broadway?"

"I thought I told you that?" I squinted my eyes in realization.

"Well obviously you didn't. But seriously that is pretty cool!" He nodded.

"Ya, plus the two of us did a lot of dancing when we were younger so we went to performing arts school—"

"You already told me that. Either way you must be very excited to go back."

"Yes. I am—okay done!" I said putting the last shirt I packed for him in his suitcase. "Now all you need to do is pack your tooth brush and stuff like that." I told him.

"That was fast!" Seth seemed a little shocked.

"I told you it wasn't going to take me that long. Packing for you was easy. Plus I'm pretty sure once you finish putting everything else in there you still have plenty of room to pack in extra stuff that you're gonna end up buying in New York."

"Have I told you how much I love you today." Seth reached out his longs arms to grab my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"No, I don't think you have." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ella-May Rose Gardn— " I cut him off and went right back to kissing him. We could always talk later :). At first I started making out with him while still sitting in his lap with him holding onto my legs very tight. Next thing I knew he started leaning back and now we were on the bed.

I love this...

"Ella," Seth moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were still holding on to my waist and were slowly moving down to the curvature of my butt.

The bed was starting move a little bit but we didn't care at all.

His shirt was already off so I didn't even have to worry about that.

"Well here's something I haven't seen before." Someone voice said very loudly. Both of us jumped up still looking suspicious. Leah was standing in the door way.

"Haven't we all learned a lesson from this?" Leah shook her head.

"We weren't going to have sex." I told her.

"Mmmmhmm." Leah folded her arms.

"Leah get out of my room!" Seth yelled.

"Emily told me to come and get the two of you and drag you over to her house. She made lunch and she wants to see the two of you before you leave tomorrow morning." She told us.

"Oh," I nodded before turning my attention back to Seth. "You put a shirt on." I told him as I got out of his lap.

"Nice thong Ella. Was is that? Cheetah print?" I heard Leah chuckled. Well that's just awkward, her seeing my cheetah thong. I could feel my cheeks get a little warm.

"Oh gosh." I said pulling up my pants. "Stop it." I teased.

"Seth! Quit staring at your girlfriends ass and get dressed. Come on Ella, we can start walking now and he can just meet us up there." Leah walked out.

"Alright." I walked out of Seth's room and went to go put my shoes on in the living room. By the time I managed to put on my other mocassin boot, Seth was already had a shirt on and was ready to go.

"And I thought you were home alone." I mumbled.

"Well I was. I didn't know Leah was gonna show up." Seth shrugged.

"Why is it always Leah who walks in on us?"

"It's my sister. What else can I say—" Seth began to whisper as we walked out the door.

"I heard that." She said with her hands on her hips.

The minute I walked into Emily's house, all I could hear was two very high pitched voices scream my name.

"ELLA!" Yep, that definitely sounds like Kayla and Elenore.

"Hi girls. I smiled as they came up to hug me.

"Nora come back here so can finish brushing your hair!" Chloe stood up from the couch and waited for her daughter to run back over and sit down in her lap. Chloe gave me an exasperated smiled.

"She's been an energizer bunny all morning—to energetic actually." Chloe sighed.

"So has Kayla. I swear those two are naturally hyper when they're around each other." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Mommy she's my best friend." Kayla told her.

"Yes I can see that," Emily said patting Kayla on the head.

"Oooo did you just make cookies?" Seth headed right into the kitchen.

"Get out of my kitchen! Those are for later." Emily yelled.

"Oops...too late." Seth said with his mouth full of food as he continued eating the large cookie he had in his hand.

"Did you pack for your trip yet?" Emily asked us.

"Yes, I packed for the both of us." I teased giving Seth a good elbow in the gut. Seth smirked and gave me a wink.

"Let me guess," Leah got up from the lounge chair she was sitting in. "So you probably walked into his room and found him standing in front of his closet like this.

Leah pulled her shoulders back, stuck her chest out a little bit and then folder her arms...not to mention the funny face she made while squinting her eyes which is how Seth looked when I walked into his room with his suitcase completely empty. I started cracking up I had to take a step away from Seth and turn around so he would see the goofy look on my face.

"Wow Leah, that looks nothing like me." Seth shook his head.

"Actually, that's exactly how you looked when I walked into you room." I mumbled under my breath.

"See? Even Ella agrees—"

"Okay are you done Leah?" Now Seth looked irritated.

"Okay are you done Leah?" Leah said in a deep voice trying to imitate him.

"Chill babe, before you break a blood vessel." I told him before getting on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure sure," He he said looking away from me.

"Fine then, be that way," I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the living room to go pick up Emily's son Aaron who just turned two almost two weeks ago.

"La La!" He said as I swung him to my hip still holding him with one arm.

"Hey buddy!" I kissed him on the forehead and then he gave me a kiss on my cheek back. "Awww," I smiled.

"Hey Aaron," Seth said from across the room, Aaron snapped his head in Seth's direction with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Quit trying to steal my girl." Seth told him.

"Look at you Aaron. Your big cousin is just jealous." I fluttered my eyelashes back at Seth a few times before giving Aaron another kiss on his baby soft cheeks.

"Emily looks like you got a future ladies man on your hands." Chloe said still brushing Nora's hair.

"Don't tell Sam that or else he's gonna get a big head." Emily shook her head and smiled.

"Well I'm pretty sure my brother here is gonna have a hard time keeping up with you in New York." Leah teased him.

"Stop it," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Babe, there are still several rules you need to know about New York, for example try not to look up so much or else they will know that you're a tourist which makes you an easy conning target." I told him.

"Who's they?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I think she refers to all of the people that live in the area. In that kind of place, new comers are easy to spot." Chloe explained to him.

"Oh," Seth nodded.

"Okay I'm done freaking you out. You'll be fine, I promise." I gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek so he would stop being so tense.

We both took a seat next to each other on the couch and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he continued to hold my hand and rub it softly with his warm thumbs.

"So glad the two of us are having a chance to get of town for a while." I whispered in his ear.

"Me too," He smiled.

"Ugh! We have to get up so early tomorrow morning. It's a three hour drive to the Seattle Airport, and then it's a 4 and half hour flight to New York. We're probably going to be too tired to wanna do anything when we get there." I told him.

"We could always sleep in the car, and then on the plane. And then when we get to your grandma's place in Manhattan we can always take a nap there before we go out." Seth suggested.

"Eh, true." I shrugged.

Things have finally gone back to normal around here and I couldn't be happier. I think today was the day that I realized how lucky I am to have all of these amazing people I have met in the past three years in my life.

They saved me :).

* * *

**REVIEW! Don't know what you all have been up to lately. Starting to feel like no one is really reading this :(. Hopefully that will change within these next few chapters which are gonna be in 3 parts and they all take place in NEW YORK! I went there for a week during spring break earlier this year and ever since then I've planned to have Seth and Ella go to New York just for the fun of it :). It's such an inspiring city :). I start school on August 31st so I will probably start to update maybe once every two weeks. Thanks for reading :)**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	35. New York part 1

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here's Chapter 35. These next few chapters will take place in New York. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

** Chapter 35**

**New York part 1**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

The morning came before we knew it. We had to pretty much get up at 2am so we could leave for the airport in Seattle. I was a awake for the first 20 minutes of the car ride their. Ella fell asleep as soon as she got in the car and didn't even bother to put her seat belt. Once we got to the airport we had to say our goodbyes.

My mom tried hugging me for as long as she could.

"You better be careful and bring me back a good souvenir." She said.

"Jeez Mom, you're hugging me like i'm gonna be gone forever." I teased. Seriously she won't let go.

"Oh hush! Seven days is long enough. I can't believe my son is—"

"Mom." I groaned.

"Okay! I'm done." She finally let go of and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Ella was only a few feet away from us saying goodbye to her parents.

"Ella come here." Now my mom reached out to hug Ella and I walked over to say goodbye to Ella's parents. I guess we're gonna switch parents for a second lol.

"Seth," Mrs. Gardner hugged me next, but not as long as my mom did. "You take as many pictures as you can and we'll put them into your portfolio as soon as you get back. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun in Manhattan—after all i'm pretty sure Ella is going to drag everywhere...literally." She told me.

"Oh trust me I already know." I chuckled.

"Seth," Mr. Gardner gave me a firm pat on the back.

"I'll keep a good eye on her I promise." I said right away.

"Good. My daughter is city girl so you're gonna wanna keep a real good eye on her or else you will get lost." He said.

"C'mon Dad, you know I wouldn't just run off around Time Square without him." Ella popped up right next to me and slid her hand right into mine. "You know I would never do that." Ella smiled before kissing me on my cheek.

"I know," I whispered.

"Well your plane should be boarding in about fifteen minutes so you better hurry up and get to your gate. Call us when you get there!" Mrs. Gardner waved as Ella and I made our way to the security check.

This is my first time going to the airport. I think the last time I went on an airplane I had to be maybe five or six years old and it what cause my mom had some distant cousins in Arizona that we went to go visit and that's just about it.

I didn't go through the metal detector thing just once...

Oh no.

I went through that thing at least three or four times, then I had to step aside so Ella could go through the scanner and she was perfectly fine. I had to hold my arms up and then two security guards had to pat me down to be sure I didn't have any sort of weapon hidden in any of my clothes, then they took this little hand held metal detector and scanned it all over only to find that I still had my keys in my back pocket.

That's what I forgot to take out. I was a little embarrassed. Ella just stood their patiently with a funny look on her face and I knew she was just trying her best not to laugh.

"Wow that would happen to you," She mumbled as we continued walking to our gate.

"I haven't been on an airplane in a very long time." I tried giving her a good excuse.

"I'm just teasing you babe." Ella croaked.

"Mmmhmm," I smirked.

"Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines, we are now boarding Flight 3427 to Newark." A female voice said over the intercom just as we got to the boarding area.

"Okay I'm confused. Are you sure we're at the right gate? I though we were going to New York—"

"Seth, Newark is right outside New York, in New Jersey. That's where the airport is. Don't worry, this is the right gate. We're fine." Ella assured me.

"Just checking." I muttered.

"Flight 3247, full service to Newark is now boarding First Class seats." The intercom voice spoke again.

Of the course the Cullens' would set us up with luxury seats.

I didn't know first class seats were so big. These seats are the size of my dad's old lounge chair he used to sit in and watch TV with.

It wasn't until they finally closed the doors and we started moving that I got a littler nervous. And yet we still weren't off the ground.

"Seth," Ella whispered.

"Yea," I turned my head to look at her.

"Relax. You're so tense. You should see your face right now." She chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm just really excited actually."

"Me too." Ella snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Seth, you're gonna love it." That was the last thing Ella said before she dozed off back to sleep.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

FINALLY!

It's been almost 5 years since I've been back here. Now it feels like I never left. Pretty soon I'll be living here again by the time college starts.

New York, New York :)

I felt feverishly warm when I managed to break free of Seth's embrace. He feel asleep on the plane shortly after I did and I woke up right before we landed.

My big baby of a boyfriend was so nervous about flying and yet he managed to sleep through the entire flight lol.

"Thank you for flying Delta Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay." A flight attendant spoke over the intercom.

I got up to grab my carry-on out of the upper shelf above our seats. I looked down back at Seth still fast asleep snoring peacefully.

"Seth," I said nudging his shoulder with my free hand.

He didn't even open his eyes.

"Seth! Get up!" I pushed him even harder this time and he snapped up.

"Huh! Are are we there yet?" He looked around with his eyes wide open. I just stood there and laughed.

"Get up. Here's your back-pack. We're here." I told him.

"Finally." He yawned.

It didn't take us long to get off the plane. Right when we entered baggage claim the biggest smile spread across my face when I saw my grandma standing not to far away from us.

"GIGI!" I yelled as I let go of Seth's hand and ran to give her a great big hug.

"Good to see you Ella." She whispered in my ear.

Seth stood right behind me and pulled him forward so he could stand right next to me.

"Long time no see Seth," Gigi gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"Good. Real good actually—so this is your first time to east coast?"

"Yea." Seth admitted shyly.

"You're gonna love it. Just wait till we get into Time Square. I'm getting hungry. I want some food." I said.

"Well let's get your bags first and get back to the penthouse and then we'll talk about food." Gigi told me.

"Fine," I huffed.

Ugh. Waiting for your luggage at the airport is the most boring part. You just stand their and watch all of the luggage go in this giant circle until yours finally pops up. Luckily our suitcases were the first to be loaded off. My suitcase wasn't that hard to spot.

It has zebra stripes all over it.

"Gigi did you drive here or is Uncle Louis—"

"No." She cut me off before I could finish. "Louis drove me here."

Louis is my grandparents driver. When I was little I distinctly remember having Gigi make him drive us to and from school when we were little. Louis isn't related to me in no way shape or form but he's always been an uncle to me and my siblings.

"Who's Louis?" Seth whispered in my ear as we went up the escalator.

"He's my grandparents driver. He's sort of like my uncle and he takes us just about everywhere. You know my grandma, she always has to drive around in style." I chuckled.

"Got it." Seth nodded.

We walked outside and the sun hit our faces.

"Mmmm, I'm loving this weather." I sighed.

"You missing the rain Seth?" Gigi asked him.

"Oh no. I like the weather here already." He sad with a smiled on his face.

"Uncle Louis!" I said as I caught sight of him. He was standing in uniform right next to the shiny black car.

"How's my future Broadway Star? Better I hope since that accident." He chuckled giving me a good pat on the back.

"Much Better." I said with a slight tone of sadness in my voice. It's weird to think that it's been almost 2 months since Randy died. I haven't even visited his grave yet. Not once. I guess you could say i'm not ready to see that yet.

"Seth," I reached for his hand and then turned back to Louis. "This is my boyfriend." I said.

"The infamous Seth Clearwater?" Louis said in a dramatic tone. "It's a pleasure to drive you around Manhattan." He said shaking Seth's hand.

"Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Seth smiled.

"Well it's almost four o'clock. We best get going so we can avoid traffic." Gigi hurried us into the car and we were finally on our way.

I forgot how long the Lincoln Tunnel was. It's nearly 2 miles long and it's right under the Hudson River.

"Hey Seth, we're under water." I told him.

"No we're not." He shook his head.

"The Lincoln Tunnel was built under the River. So technically we are under water." Gigi told him.

"Oh...that's cool?" Seth didn't seem so sure on how to reply to that. "Well you learn something new everyday." He mumbled under his breath.

Pretty soon the very familiar area of MANHATTAN came into view and I squealed with excitement, "WE'RE HERE!"

"Ella keep your voice down—and as for you Seth. Welcome to Manhattan." Gigi said with a smile on her face.

Oh it feels like I never left now. Only we just got out of the tunnel and we're getting pretty close to Time square and Gigi's penthouse has a real nice view of the city and it's only 2 blocks away from Central Park.

Once we started to get towards the "main area", we were finally driving right through time square and that's when I looked over at Seth who just dropped his jaw in awe. He didn't even blink. I couldn't help but smile as my boyfriend stared out the window.

"Why don't you get a better look." Louis said from the drivers' seat. The sunroof in the back seat had open.

"Come on babe. Stand up." I encouraged him as I nearly pulled up out of the top window my arm. Luckily the two of us managed to stand up.

A very quiet "whoa" escaped from Seth's lips as he got a better look at the busy surroundings of Time Square.

It feels so good to be back. I really missed this place.

This was the real deal for me when it came to my future. Maybe a few years from now i'll see myself on one of these jumbo tron billboards for a New York Ballet Company advertisement. A girl can dream can't she?

"Seth look." I said pointing at the upper half of the Minskoff Theatre. "That's where The Lion King is performed. We're gonna go see that tomorrow."

I told him.

"Cool," He said not even bothering to look down at me.

Traffic was very busy, so were right in the middle of Time Square for about ten minutes before we finally made it out and headed towards Central Park where my grandparents' penthouse was.

So glad everything is in walking distance, and then we have the subway. Louis will probably come in handy when I need to get someplace all the way across town but I think will enjoy walking so Seth will become more familiar with the area while he's here.

Once we got up to the penthouse the first thing that caught my attention was Gigi's dog, Mo. He's a mini Yorkie, Gigi's had him since I was maybe eleven or twelve. I rolled my suitcase inside and set it by the couch while Mo waited patiently at my feet for me to pet him.

"Hey Mo, I missed you boy!" I picked him with one hand and he licked my face for a few seconds. As soon as Mo caught sight of Seth he started barking madly since he didn't recognize him.

"That's my boyfriend you're barking at." I said to Mo before putting him back down before walking into the kitchen to get him a doggy treat.

"So where do we put our stuff?" Seth asked as he continued to get a good look around the place.

"Just leave it by the couch, I'll take care of that—oh by the way Elle. Someone left a voice message for you on the phone." Gigi said with a bit of tension in her voice.

"Oh gosh," My eyes widened. "I think already have an idea who it is." I smiled.

The answering machine button was flashing a red light and I pressed the button.

"You have one new message." The computerized voice spoke.

Then came a very loud scream...or should I say screams.

"What the hell?" Seth jumped.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to listen," I hissed.

"ELLA!" Of course my New York friends would leave loud message for me lol.

"Let me talk first—Ella it's Sydney Winbush! One of your bff's from a long time ago. It's about time you came back cause it's been FOREVER. I try keeping up with you on Facebook and Twitter and I'm very excited to meet this good looking piece of man candy you've been talking about. WE'RE MEETING UP TOMORROW! Okay here's Nicole and everyone else—jeez syd hog the phone while you're at it—hey it's Nicole—and Avery—and Megan. Sydney over here pretty much said everything so we'll text you. Love you Ella. Bye—oh yea and WELCOME BACK!" All of the girls screamed at the end.

"End of Messages." The monotone voice said before going off.

I nearly died from laughter hearing that.

"This is gonna be great." I fell back on the couch.

"Go get changed! I wanna go somewhere." Seth said from the hallway. Someone's getting a little anxious to go see the city.

I got up from the couch to find that Seth had already changed clothes and then he had his bulky HD camera hanging around his neck on a lanyard.

"Babe give me at least thirty minutes. I need to fix my hair—you know how I am about my hair." I reminded.

Seth kissed me on the cheek. "Go do what you need to do. I'll be waiting."

"Okay," I huffed grabbing my suitcase and rolling it into the bathroom.

Good thing I packed the outfit I planned on wearing when I would first get here on top. Denim Jeans, black boots, a plain white t-shirt and my black leather jacket ;).

It felt to good taking a nice hot shower to relieve all of that flying I've done all morning and for part of the afternoon. Brush my teeth and wash my face—again, put my make up on and last but not least FIX MY HAIR. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun earlier this morning and it took me about 15 freaking minutes to straighten it. I haven't cut my hair since summer before my junior year and it's hanging down nearly 5 inches above my waist. I think I might get it cut shorter while i'm here.

I bought a really cute pair of white feather earrings two weeks ago and I've been wanting to wear just for this trip.  
**www . cinderellas pumpkin . com / cgi-bin / spgm ? dpt = H &srch = 33 &item= wofe1-361**

"Okay babe I'm ready." I walked back out into the main room and Seth was no where to be found. Walking over to Gigi's bedroom door I yelled, "We're leaving! We're meeting at Hard Rock Cafe at seven-thirty right?"

"Yea, seven thirty. Don't be late! See you guys later." I heard Gigi say, she sounded like she was in the middle of something.

"Seth where are you? I'm ready!" I yelled again looking around for him.

"Seth I'm leav—oh," I looked over to find standing outside looking at the view. He had his camera out and was taking pictures.

I walked out very slowly and quietly so he wouldn't notice I was coming outside. Seth put his camera down on the patio table and starred out in the distance.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked standing right next to him. He looked over at me and his eyes went down towards my shoes and back up to my face.

"Wow," He raised his eyebrows.

"So you like?" I made a full turn. Seth pulled me towards him with his hands on my waist and then gave me a good smooch on the lips.

"I love," Seth whispered.

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek. "You look real hot too—now let's go." I grabbed his hand and made my way back inside and Seth jerked me right back to him starring deeply into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why he did so. A sem-warm breeze had filled the air and blew my hair back.

"Don't move! The light is perfect." Seth reached for his camera and then backed away from me. Oh gosh, a photo moment lol.

"We can take pictures when we go to Time Square." I whined.

"Just look straight out towards the view of the city, and relax your face." He instructed. He took a snap shot and then made me do another pose of me looking right at the camera. After about five shots I had to stop.

"Are you done? I wanna go." I frowned.

"Just three pictures I promise."

"Seth, I'm pretty sure you just took five, not three." I shook my head and laughed.

"This is for my portfolio—you know, the one your mom is helping me make—"

"For your college interviews so they can see your work. But I'm pretty sure you already have enough pictures of me in there. I bet out of all of those pictures you've taken since school started, half of them are of me." I put my hands on my hips and pursed my lips.

"Good guess, but I have more—actually all of the ones I have taken of you since freshmen year are all going in a separate portfolio." He corrected me.

"Why?"

"You'll see,"

"Fine, don't tell me. Okay let's go, I'm dying to show around one of my favorite places in this city." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

We were only a few blocks away from Time Square so I'm sure we'll be there in a good fifteen minutes if we walk at a "Manhattan pace."

"Why are we walking so fast?" Seth asked me.

"Another rule about New York, either you walk fast or people will knock you over if you're not paying attention. Everyone's going somewhere so that's just how it is." I explained.

"Oh," that's all he had to say.

"Trust me there's tone of other stuff i'll tell you about once we come across certain topics—for example right now—come Seth we can keep walking."

"But the crossing light doesn't say we can walk the crosswalk." Seth said.

"That's because in Manhattan. If you're about to walk on the cross walk and cars aren't moving then you can walk across. Don't worry. See? Everyone else is doing it." I assured him.

"So when are we going to the Empire State Building?"

"We can go tonight if you want—or we can go tomorrow so you can get a clear view of the whole city during the day or we can go see the Statue of Liberty. Take your pick." I offered.

"Hmmmm, well you're supposed to be meeting up some of your friends in the morning and I sort of have somewhere I have to be around the same time so we can get some lunch and then go the Empire State Building."

"Exactly what do you have to do? I want you to meet some of my friends—"

"It's a surprise so you'll find out eventually alright?"

"Seth what are you planning?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm not gonna tell you." He shook his head.

"You know I have my ways." I warned him.

"Not gonna work this time," Seth told me.

I chose not to go on and decided to just keep my mouth shut, hold his hand and keep walking. It was fairly warm, like it could be about sixty five degrees but there was still a nice breeze as we made our way around the block and up the street. That's when I remembered Gigi was gonna be gone wednesday night which would give Seth and I a chance to really be alone...suddenly I was so excited about that and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth wondered.

"Did I tell you that my grandmother has a very important dinner conference to go to on Wednesday night? Therefore I was thinking we could...well you know..." I clued him in.

Seth looked puzzled trying to figure out what I meant to say. We continued walking and he still didn't get it.

"I give up,"

"Really? My grandma is gonna be gone Wednesday night...which means were gonna have the penthouse to ourselves till about 1 am. We'll be all alone and it's been a while since you and I had...y'know..._._" I made it more obvious this time.

"I'm still lost—"

"_Sex_! Seth I was thinking we should—"

"I got it babe. Don't announce it to the whole world, besides I was thinking the same thing." Seth whispered.

"Then why didn't you say something?" I asked him.

"Well I was afraid to bring it only because these past few months have been very crazy for us and I wasn't sure you were ready to go back to that level again." He muttered under his breath.

He does have a point. Last time we got real serious I got pregnant, and then I miscarried due to the car accident. But I have been doing a lot better since then. I'll have my days where it all comes back and i'm very upset but now that things are back to normal with Seth I feel like we've been slightly disconnected in a sense of not being a state of love...on a different level.

I think I'm ready to start over with that...

"No I understand. But things are back to normal for us...and I know you want it just as much as I do." I whispered.

"Let's talk about something else before you seriously turn me on in the middle of the street."

"Haha! You're kidding. Stop it." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, I mean my di—"

"Okay please don't finish that sentence in public. You never know who is listening to our conversation and I didn't need to know about that..." I said through my teeth.

"You started it." He teased.

We had just made our way into the Broadway District.

"These are all theaters? Jeez." Seth said as we continued walking.

"Oh please. New York has many theaters. These are just the most popular ones cause these are where all the Broadway shows happen." I explained.

"Well pretty soon I'm gonna see you dancing on one of these stages...in the bright lights." Seth said confidently.

"Hmmm, maybe someday." I pondered.

"Just you wait, when you move back here and start college...you're career is gonna go out with a bang. I just know it. This is it for the both of us." He said looking up at the bright lights.

_The both of us?  
Wait...if he means the both of then that means that he...no...well it could be that...no_

"You mean you applied for a college out here?" My voice lit up with excitement.

"A few. Crap. That slipped out. I was gonna tell you after I found out if I got in—"

"Oh, Seth. You're gonna make me cry." I blushed.

"Anything for you." He kissed me on the cheek.

There we stood. Right in the middle of Time Square. We looked up at the bright lights together in awe. I'm so glad Seth was able to be here with me. I feel so glad to be back.

I'm so lucky that I have a great guy like Seth to share this excitingexperience with and I can't wait to see what these next seven days have in store for us.

_~These streets will make you feel brand new. Big lights will inspire you. Let's here it for NEW YORK~_

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER! School has been so busy...but at least I have all A's. I didn't think it would take me this long to update. Junior year has been a lot more busy than I thought it was gonna be : P. But once I get back in this system of making time to get everything done then I will update more often. Next chapter probably wont be up till around halloween so bear with me here. Thanks for being so patient! Love you guys :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	36. New York part 2

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here's chapter 36!**

**I'M BACK! I'm currently on winter break and have gotten a lot of writing done so I will update about three times before winter break ends : D. I haven't given up on this story I promise! I also have a new original story in the works called "Colorblind" and I plan on posting the first few chapters on Fiction Press and Wattpad. Other than that I hope you all are enjoying your holidays! :DDDDDDD**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**New York part 2**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I was so glad Seth enjoyed his first night in New York. For some reason it feels like I never left this place, only now it's even better knowing that I have him here with me.

He just makes everything so much better...so much easier.

Gigi was already gone and probably out in town running errands. I got out of bed and went into the other guest room where Seth was sleeping.

Quietly, I opened the door and walked in. He was sound a sleep and didn't even budge when I opened the door. His body was splayed across the bed and his feet were practically hanging off the edge. I pulled back some of the cover and and slid myself in right next to him.

I watched as he slit his eyes open and looked right at me. "Good morning Beautiful." He croaked.

"Good morning to you too." I bit my lip, giving him a sly smile.

He sat up and pulled me closer to him. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Not gonna lie, probably some of the best sleep I've gotten in a while. Usually I suffer from endless nights of insomnia." I sighed.

"Well good. You're sleeping better." Seth gave me a firm nod.

"I would have probably gotten even better sleep if you were next to me." I straddled myself on top of him and leaned down to kiss him once more.

If only I could wake up to his marveling face every single day.

"Ella," Seth said as he stopped to look over on his side.

"What?" I continued kissing him.

"Ella...the dog—"

"What about the dog?" We were in the middle of making out in one of my grandmother's guest rooms and he randomly decides to bring up the dog? What the hell?

"Mo, he's staring at us." Seth told me. I sat up and turned around...just liked Seth said, Mo was standing in the door way looking right at us.

"Go away Mo! Shoo!" I flicked my hand indicating for him to leave. Instead of obeying me the dog chose to bark at us. Great.

"Ugh! Forget it. We better get up and get going. Busy day today." I huffed as I got off of Seth and walked straight out of the guest bedroom and into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I yelled.

"Any cereal?" He yelled from down the hall.

"Ummm..." I began to look through the cabinets until I came across a big box of RAISIN BRAN! YES! Gigi was prepared this time around lol. And then there was a box of Cheerios. "There's Cheerios and Captain Crunch."

"CAPTAIN CRUNCH!" He shouted.

"Good choice." I chuckled as I grabbed two bowl from the other cabinet and pulled out the milk from the fridge.

I turned around to find Seth sitting in a chair at the counter. "You should go put a shirt on..." I told him with a menacing grin on my face.

"I thought your Grandma was suppost to be gone until noon? We'll be gone by then." He reasoned.

Mo's little scrappy foot steps were heard from the down the hall and then before I could say another word he started barking at Seth. Oh Lord here we go again.

"Mo! Stop." I said sternly yet he chose to ignore my command.

"What did I do?" Seth asked me.

"Just go put a shirt on." I shook my head as I continued to eat my cereal.

"Fine," Seth got up from his chair and went back into his room to put something on. I guess you could say Mo is like Gigi's persistant little watch dog...then again he always barks at us when he knows were "up to no good."

"What time do you wanna leave?" Seth appeared back in the kitchenj with his hands around my waist.

"Well it's almost 8 o' clock—jeez we woke up early today—anyway, I'm suppost to meet up with some friends at Starbucks in Time Square and then what time is your interview?"

"It's not till 10:30 so i'm good till then, we can get lunch afterwards." He said.

"Oh shoot! I should go get ready! I don't know what I'm gonna do with my hair." I put my cereal bowl back on the counter and ran into the other guest room where my stuff I was. At least I already had my outfit picked out.

"Babe. You know you only ate nearly five spoonfuls!" Seth yelled from the kitchen and it sounded like his mouth was full of food.

"Don't worry about it! I'll eat it later, let me get dressed real quick!" I said.

"Ummmmm...ok?" His voice was more clear that time around.

I was surprised how quickly I got ready. This has to be a record because it usually takes me about an hour...sometimes even longer but this time it only took me forty minutes.

So let's just say I am a tad bit eager to get out and really enjoy the town today. It's supposed be sunny and around sixty-four degrees so I chose to keep it simple...jeans, mocassin boots and a jacket. I can work with that for today, I'll be even more presentable during the evening when I get all dressed up for the Broadway show we go see tonight ;).

It wasn't till my stomach was telling me to eat something again that I realized that I left a bowl of cereal sitting on the kitchen...and right now it's most likely very very soggy, ew.

"Babe you ready?" I said as I poured my soggy bowl of cereal down the garbage disposal.

"I need your opinion on something," He said as his footsteps continued down the hall. Seth appeared right in front of me.

"Does this look good?" Seth asked.

"Yea," I bit my lip. "It looks great, you look professional. I like it." I said dusting off the shoulder of his sweater with my hand. A whirl of emotions chose to go right through me at the moment and suddenly I felt a few tears rolling down my face. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see me cry.

"What's the matter?" He was concerned.

"It's nothing. Really it's nothing I promise." I shook my head.

"Elle...tell me what's wrong? Something's bothering you—"

"Nothing's bothering me." I assured him.

"O...kay," He was confused. "Then why are you crying?"

I rolled my eyes and started laughing, I couldn't help but smile as my boyfriend continued to look at even more worried than he already was.

"I'm crying because I'm happy...for the first time in a while, I am legitimately happy." I told him.

Instead continuing to look at me strange he walked over and kissed me on my forehead, and then on my right cheek. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Alright I love you, now enough with the tears. We've got places we have to be today." Seth took my hand and dragged me to the door. I made sure I grabbed my purse and Gigi's spare key on our way out before we went downstairs where Louis was waiting for us.

"Morning Louis." I said as we slid into the back seat of the car.

"Morning Ella, Seth. So I'm guessing your headed to Starbucks in Time Square?" He assumed.

"That would be correct, only Seth is gonna drop in with me for a moment and then he's gonna need to be dropped off at—"

"N.Y.U. Your grandmother already told me your schedule for today." Louis assured me.

"Oh, swee-eet." I smiled.

The minute Seth and I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, I heard some very loud screams and it didn't take long to figure out who they were coming from.

"ELLA!" They all screamed.

"Prepare yourself." I whispered to Seth.

I turned around and there stood Sydney, Megan, Destiny, Nicole ad Avery.

"Girls!" I yelled back.

"Uh oh.." Seth quickly stepped out of the way as the girls came running towards us and hugged me.

"Okay! I can't breathe!" I said dramatically gasping for air. They finally let go and I quickly reached for Seth to step forward and take my hand.

Before the girls could finish rambling about me being in New York, I interrupted them. "Girls, this my boyfriend." I said.

"Hi." Seth gave them all a friendly smile.

My friends all had this look on this daydreaming look on their faces. It didn't take me long to figure out they that there were all secretly checking him out, then again  
my friends know better than that cause last time I checked, they still have boyfriends so I'm not worried at all.

"Hey babe, I better get going or else I'm gonna be late." Seth whispered in my ear.

"Oh that's right! Your interview I almost forgot." I sighed.

"I'll call you when I get finished. Spend time with your friends for a little bit and go have fun." He says trying to assure me that everything will be fine.

"O..kay." I frowned.

"It was nice meeting you all, hopefully I'll get a chance to get to know you all later." He said to my friends before turning back to face me. "Wish me luck!" Seth gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting back into the car. I waved as the car drove off. Now I won't be seeing him for a good couple of hours or so . We still have the whole week to spend time with each other so I guess I can survive for now lol.

"Ella you didn't tell us he was even cuter in person!" Megan squeled with excitement.

"I mean all the pictures you post on facebook of you and him together are so cute, but in the end all I have to say is that you really hit the jackpot this time." Destiny said.

"He's such a gentlemen, your parents must love him." Sydney told me.

"You have no idea….I swear Seth and my mother on are on the virge of becoming business partners very soon. Now, I'm hungry and I need coffee—"

"And you need to tell us everything because your news feed on facebook and twitter has been dead since…."Avery trailed off in her train of thought before she rolled her eyes and said, "See! That's how longs it's been since we've seen you post a status."

"It's sort of a long story," I shrugged making my way inside as they all followed in behind me.

I ordered a grande white mocha and a cheese danish before going back outside to wait for my friends to get their food which didn't take long.

"Finally. Coffee." Nicole said in an overly dramatic tone before taking a sip of her latte.

We made our way to the center of Time Square where the big stairs where. Back when I used to live here my friends and I would meet up here on the weekends and eat lunch.

"Okay so where should I start?" I asked them.

"From the beginning…when you totally shut us all out. Your grandma said that you've have a pretty rough year so far." Avery said.

"Hmmm….well first off just to get this off my chest so it will make sense….I lost my virginity." I told them.

"WHAT?" They all said with their mouths gaped open.

"I know, I know. Lord knows how many times I told you all I was gonna focus more on my dancing career instead of boys and what not but I've been with Seth for a long time and things just sort of….y'know." I took a bite of my danish and swallowed.

"Didn't you two get into a huge fight though?" Destiny asked me.

"Yea…it's because he kept a secret from me. It's really stupid actually now that I look back on that but then we talked it over and next thing I new we ended up doing it in the back of his car, and then about a week later we had sex on our third anniversary and then a few more times after that….and then it all went down hill from there."

"So is it big?" Megan whispered.

I choked on my coffee when I heard that come out of her mouth. Only she would ask me that kind of question.

"Megan, really?" Sydney rolled her eyes at her.

"That's none of your business," I bit my lip.

"Well you know what they say, tall man equals a huge pen—"

"Okay Megan! You're done! Now back to what I was saying." I raised my eyebrows in an exasperating way.

I wasn't about to go into detail about the size of my boyfriend's dick.

"As far as Christmas goes, that's when I started to get very sick, like I could hardly keep any food down for the next two months—not to mention the fact that I could barely do two turns without getting dizzy. Everyone got on my case and started freaking out like it was nobody's business and then suddenly some rumor got out around school that I was having an eating disorder which wasn't true casue despite how skinny I am you all know I LOVE to eat. A few days after we all got back from winter break I found out I was pregnant. Seth and I started fightig again and things just spiraled out of control even more and lucky for me I had Randy. He is—I mean he was my dancing partner." I paused for a long moment.

It's the first time I've said his name in a while and I almost felt the need to cry.

"You and this Randy kid didn't hook up—" Megan says, but interrupt her before she could finish her sentence.

"No Avery of course not. Seth and I would never cheat on each other….ever. We love each other way too much to even think about doing that. I didn't like Randy at all first. Seth didn't like him at all so those two had tension from the start, but Randy ended up becoming one of my best guy friends in the short four months that I got to know him. Then one day Seth and I got into a really big fight, Randy and I skipped dance class that night and he let me cry on his shoulder like always….then when he was driving me home we got into an accident…a very bad accident. I remember the car landing side ways with my side on the ground. My head was litteraly lying in the broken glass of the window while Randy was dangling out of his seat, the seat belt was still on. The last thing I ever heard him say was my name, I blacked out shortly after he did and ended up being in a coma for about two weeks."

"You were in coma?" Nicole me sounding as if she didn't believe what I just said.

"Yea I was. And it was probably one of the most weirdest things I've ever experienced. I felt like I was trapped in complete darkness and there really wasn't a way out…yet I could still hear voices of people that were in the room—it's hard to explain, but it really was weird. It was so nice to open my eyes once I finally woke up, only to find out that I lost the baby and Randy was dead. I've struggled with all of this for the past month, I almost killed myself because I was so depressed. But there's no need to worry about it anymore. Seth and everyone else helped me get better—mainly Seth, but I'm okay."

"Oh Ellie, I'm so sorry." Nicole got up and gave me a hug.

"Group hug!" Avery shouted, all of the girls wrapped their arms around me before I could even back away.

"Girls stop before you make me cry." I demanded as I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks, I'm surprised I managed to tell them the whole story in one sitting. I haven't really talked about Randy since it all happened. So this is a big step for me.

"No matter what happens you're beautiful and talented and we all freaking love you, so don't you ever forget that. We're here for you Ellie." Nicole was reassuring me.

"Okay that's enough about me for now, we've got a whole week to catch up and I wanna know what I've missing out on in New York. I wanna know everything!" I demanded with a smile on my face as I wiped away my tears.

Suddenly they all had huge grins on their faces and that's when I realized I was really in for it this time. For some reason it feels like I never left New York.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

I'm so nervous right now I can barely keep my feet still. Louis just pulled up to the N.Y.U. campus and I could feel my stomach drop.

_Relax Seth, you can do this_

"Good luck Seth." Louis told me as I got out of the car.

"Thank you." I gave him a friendly smile before closing the door.

I stood in front of the door and looked up for a second. The N.Y.U simple of a torch was on the signature purple flag. I can't believe I'm actually here. So many things are going on in my head right now that i'm really hoping I don't screw this all up.

I'm only one of twenty applicants that were selected to come in for an interview,and only one applicant will receive the full ride scholarship to attend this school.

This school is so expensive. I only have once shot, if only my dad could see my now.

I walked inside and took a look around before going to the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss?" I said to the lady who was sitting behind the desk.

"How may I help you?" She greeted me with a smile.

"Well," I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket. "I'm here for an interview for the photography scholarship."

"Oh! You must be...Seth Clearwater?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Right on schedule. Just go right down that hall, take a left and its the door at the very end of the hallway." She instructed.

"Ok, thank you."

I felt as if I was going in slow motion with every step I took.

I was one step closer to my possible future...

Two steps...

12 steps...

My possible future as an N.Y.U. student depends on this, if i get in and win the scholarship then Ella and I will be most likely living together for the next four years in New York.

_Dad, I really hope you're with me right now._

The door was already open, so I walked right in. Sitting at a table in what looked like a photo studio were four people. Three men and one woman.

"You must me Mr. Clearwater." The woman said.

"That would be correct." I shook her hand.

"We've heard nothing but great things about you." The gray haired man sitting next to her said as went down the line to shake everyone's hand.

I sat down in the chair across from them

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself." The woman said.

Keep it simple Seth...

"Well, I was born and raised in La Push—it's a small reservation on the coast, just a few miles away from Forks." I told them.

"Washington. Wow you're a long way from home." She nodded.

"Yea," I chuckled. "But my family is really excited. This is one of the biggest opportunities I've probably gotten so far."

"Goog, good." The older man said.

"Now I have a question for you..." The woman who hadn't spoken yet said to me. "After looking through the pictures you sent us with your application. Have you ever put any of those photos in competition?"

"Yes I have—"

"You were the young man who won the young photographers photo challenge last summer." The younger man sat up in his chair and leaned forward, waiting for me to reply.

"I thought I recognized a few of those pictures. Did you bring your portfolio's for us to look over?" He asked.

So glad Ella's mom helped me prepare all of these ahead of time. She helped me pick out every single picture. I quickly picked up the one inch binders I placed on the floor next to my chair and gave one to each person.

I gave them a few minutes to look through everything. I wasn't really sure what they really thought about them since they all had the same blank expression on their faces, all except the gray haired man who seemed very disappointed.

Shit. He doesn't like him.

"This girl you have in some of your pictures...who is she?" He asked.

"She's mesmerizing." The other man said.

"She was in the photos you submitted for that photo challenge last summer." The woman wearing glasses sitting next to him said.

"That would be Ella." I said with a warm smile on my face.

"I can hear it your voice, she must be very special to you." She assumed.

"Actually she's my girlfriend." I said shyly.

"Oh," They all nodded.

"She very supportive of you going to school here?"

"Yes, she's very supportive. Actually, she and my photography teacher were the ones who encouraged me to apply for this school in the first place." I explained.

"I must say Mr. Clearwater, for a man of your age you definitely have some promising skills. What inspired you to be a photographer in the first place?" The middle aged man asked me.

I had a feeling this was coming.

"Before my father passed, he always used to tell me that a good snapshot stops a moment from running away. I've taken over a thousand pictures since he died and at least a thousand more since I realized how life can flash right before your eyes and take away the things you love most. The photograph itself never really interested me, I want only to capture just a moment of reality."

No one said anything after I finished. I didn't think my answer would be so deep.

"Well, I've already made my decision about this one." The elder man whispered to his co-leagues unaware that I'm able to hear all of what he just said.

"I really like his work," The woman next to him whispered.

"I think we've hit jackpot with this one." The other woman said.

"So it's unanimous." The man on the other end whispered.

They all stopped and looked at me. The elder man got up out of his chair and walked around to stand right in front of me.

"Stand up son," He said.

I stood up and it was clear I was a lot taller than him. He had to be no more than about five foot 8.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you Mr. Clearwater. Welcome to N.Y.U."

My eyes widened at the thought of it.

Did I just get the scholarship? The scholarship that only twenty students were selected to compete for.

YES I DID!

"Thank you so much sir you have no idea what this means to me." I shook his hand.

"We look forward to working with you in the fall." He said.

My phone started ringing before I could say another word.

"I'm guessing that's your girlfriend calling all the way from Washington." The other man said.

"Actually I'm meeting her for lunch in a little bit. We came here together for spring break. She's going to be so excited. Thank you all so much for your time." I shook all of their hands again in excitement.

"We'll send you a letter back home sometime in the next week to go over the scholarship and so on. Enjoy your vacation." The woman wearing glasses said to me.

I walked out of that room with the biggest smile on my face.

Ella is gonna freak out and I cant' wait to tell her the news.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Shortly after spending time with some of my old friends, Louis picked me up and drove back to N.Y.U. It was already 11:30 when I got there I walked inside and waited for him in the commons.

He should be out by now so I called his cell, but there was no answer. He should be done very soon then.

"Waiting for someone?" A good looking blue-eyed boy took a seat in the chair across from me.

"Yes actually, my boyfriend?" I said right away.

"Do you go here?" He asked me.

"No."

"What school then?" He's being persistent.

"La Push High School. It's in Washington." I said coldly.

"So what are you doing out here in New York?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" I asked.

"May!" It sounded like Seth, I turned around to see him running towards me. He had a grin on his face and I knew what it meant.

I ignored the boy who sat across from me at the table and ran to Seth.

"Baby I got it!" He told me as I jumped into his arms.

"That's great!" I squealed as Seth spun me around in a circle. "Oh my gosh I'm gonna start crying. I can't believe you got it. You have to call your mother—and then you have to call my mother and your sister and Jacob and the boys—"

"Don't worry I've got it all covered. Actually I'm not gonna tell her until we get back home." Seth told me.

"Why?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Because I'm gonna surprise them. And I just bought the perfect gift for my mom and Charlie." Seth pulled put two purple shirts from behind his back and held them up so I can see. Both of the shirts said,

_My Son Goes to N.Y.U_

"Oh gosh, they're gonna love these! They're hilarious!" I chuckled.

"Oh yea and then here's Leah's." Seth showed me another one.

_My Brother Goes to N.Y.U._

_"_Awww babe, these are so nice—now put them back in the bag so we can go. I'm hungry!" I demanded.

"Have fun with your friends?"

"Yea it was fun..." I trailed off only because the boy who tried talking to me earlier was looking at me.

"Who's that?" Seth asked me.

"I have no idea, but he sucks at flirting." I chuckled.

"Well in that case I can give him something to look at..." Seth and I shared a savory kiss that left me smiling. "We've been here for almost two days, and now I want a hot dog."

Of course that would be what he wanted to eat despite how much he and the boys eat them back at home.

"Fine," I took his hand and we walked out of the building. Louis was parked right outside so we quickly got into the car.

"Where to?" He asked us.

"Grey's Papayas!" I said with with excitement.

"Well aren't you excited." Louis chuckled.

"HE GOT IN!" I screamed.

"Ella, no need to shout it out to the whole world." Seth told me.

"Hmmmmm..." There's an idea. The sun roof was already open so I stood up and yelled at the top of my lungs,

"MY BOYFRIEND IS GOING TO N.Y.U!"

I got pulled back down into the car by Seth and he shaking his head, trying not to laugh. "You must have had way too much coffee this morning."

"No actually, I'm just very excited right now." I nodded.

"I can see that...my turn." Seth stood up.

"Oh lord," I shook my head.

"I'M GOING TO N.Y.U!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I busted out laughing when Seth sat back down. "Louis, please start driving before we get pulled over for being a public disturbance."

"Sorry Louis," Seth said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Don't worry about it. Ella used to do it all the time when she was a kid," Louis said to Seth.

"Okay I get! Now I'm hungry! Uncle Louis can we get this car movin'? I'm embarrassed now." I covered my face with my hands.

"We can be embarrassed together," Seth teased.

"Oh whatever, don't start that with me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Elle," Seth muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**So sorry it took me ever! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up after Christmas! Hope you all have been enjoying your holidays! **

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~ **


	37. New York part 3

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**OMG! Words cannot describe how bad I feel for taking FOREVER to update. I was originally planning to update during Christmas...then before I knew it Valentine's Day was here and I still didn't update :P lol. This chapter is pretty long and I hope it makes up for my long absence :). Second Semester just started a few weeks ago and it's not as busy as I thought it would be so I'll start updating more often. I hope you all had a good Christmas, New Years and Valentines day! :D Here is Chapter 37!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**New York part 3**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

After four days of being in New York, I realized this vacation was just getting started. It's Wednesday and I promised Seth that we'd go on a real adventure today.

So, we let my grandma have the car for the day and rented a motorcycle.

I can't believe I let him talk me into it but what the hell? I don't know anything about motorcycles and Seth does so that's fine with me.

We promised our parents that we would be safe, so I guess it's safe just as long as one of us knows what we're doing lol. I mean Seth and the boys hang out at Jake's place and work on old car stuff all the time.

"Babe c'mon. You look fine." He assured me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him.

"Just get on the bike," Seth rolled his eyes at me.

"I've been in enough accidents," I mumbled taking a seat right behind him.

"I'm right here," Seth made sure I held onto him tight. He got hold of my left hand and kissed it before letting it rest around his torso.

He pulled on one of the handles.

"Hold on!" Seth stepped on the gas and we sped off. A wave of adrenaline went through my body.

"I really hope you don't get pulled over, speeding tickets in Manhattan are expensive." I warned him.

"Relax, that's not gonna happen. Besides I'm leading the way around town today."

"Excuse me?" I was little surprised to hear him say that.

"Trust me on this, I know where I'm going." He assured me.

"Okay, I just hope we don't end up getting lost." I mumbled under my breath.

"We won't."

Well this ought to be an interesting day...

After a 30 minute ride, Seth ended up taking us to some stranded part of town and we stopped in front some old building that looked like no one was here.

"Seth...this doesn't look safe." I told him.

"Come on," Seth got off the bike and motioned for me to follow him.

By the time I got off, Seth already walked inside.

"Hey!" I ran in after him.

When the door closed behind me I got really scared...everything was completely pitch black. I think Seth might have lured us into some death trap.

Shit.

"Seth?" I said standing in place. I didn't move only because I didn't want to take a chance by taking the wrong step and stepping on something that could possibly kill me.

It's like a scary movie.

"Seth this isn't funny..." I said even louder this time.

Still no answer.

"Follow the sound of my voice." Finally he chose to say something.

"Seth Ryan Clearwater what is going on here!" I yelled.

"Just stay calm, and follow the sound of my voice." He said.

"Turn the lights on so I can see you. This is creeping me out right now."

"Follow the sound of my voice and then I will turn the lights on." Seth reasoned.

"Ugh! Fine," I huffed.

"Good." He sounded satisfied.

...

...

...

..

..

"Um Seth? Keep talking before I end up walking into some death trap." I sassed.

"Just walk in a straight line and I'll tell you when to stop—better yet just don't move." He said before clapping his hands twice.

The lights came on and the place suddenly became very bright. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust but it was then I realized that we were in a theater.

A huge empty theater. It was so old, yet still in such great condition. Looking around at carvings and how the ceiling is shaped like a dome this place must have been built in the late 1900's.

"This place has to be at least a hundred years old, I mean look at the architecture and the Victorian style carvings in the ceiling." I said taking a better look around.

"So you like it?"

"It's beautiful..." I looked up at the ceiling.

"From what Carlisle told me, this place was built in the late 1800's and it was never used because right after it was built the police swept out this entire part of town because...well I don't know why, but my guess is that a lot of bad things happened around here." He explained.

"Wow...well that makes me feel much safer about being on this side of town." I said sarcastically.

"You're safe with me babe, and you know that. Besides I haven't even shown you the best part. Just move this way..." Seth made me stand center stage with my eyes clothes.

I heard some sort of machinery going on right behind me and it went on for a good minute or two. Seth must have something big up his sleeve...

"Turn around and open your eyes." He said.

I did exactly what he said and was startled to find a huge screen a few feet away from me.

"Are we gonna watch a movie in here?" I asked him.

"Yep," Seth nodded.

"You're joking right?" I mean this old building is a historical landmark and it's owned by the government. Are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" I asked him.

"Look at this." Seth handed a piece of paper from probably came from a newspaper.

It read..._The York Populaire built in __1882: Must get approval from the owner to use this space or you will be charged for trespassing private property._

"When did you get all of this taken care of?"

_"_Well since we know the owners personally, they managed to get us in. Some director has this place reserved for the next few days." He explained.

"We know the owners?" I asked in surprised.

"You can thank Carlisle and Esme when we get back." Seth winked at me.

"They own this!"

"It's all ours for the next three hours..." He stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips and started kissing my neck.

"Seth...I thought we were gonna do this later, besides I wanna watch the movie." I said.

"Well you have a choice," Seth took of his backpack and looked through it. "I brought your favorites, well some of them." He held up a copy of Across the Universe in one hand and then in the other hand was Moulin Rouge.

"How thoughtful are we?" I said with huge grin on my face.

Everytime I have movie night at my house the girls and I always pick out Moulin Rouge and instantly all of the boys start complaining because we've watched the movie about a thousand times and cry everytime. But they watch it with us anyway cause they love us J

"Across the Universe. They sing our song in this movie." I told him.

"Good choice," He seemed relieved when I didn't say Moulin Rouge. Seth set the dvds' down and wrapped his hands around my waist.

We sat down in the very front row of the theater and about twenty minutes after the movie started was when we stopped paying attention. Seth and I ended up making out for the next two hours and it was just perfect. Then things got really awkward when some random voice echoed through out the theater.

"Hello!" Their voice was even louder this time.

"What the hell?" Seth started looking around to see who was around, and yet we saw no one.

"Front and center love birds."

We looked up and standing center stage was some random guy wearing some really nice shoes, a button up shirt and scarf exactly like the one I was wearing. Judging by the way he had one hand on hips he seemed a little impatient and vaguely familiar. He had to be no more than atleast 24.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Yea, you're slobbering all over each other's faces...in my theater." He sassed.

"You're theater?" Seth asked glancing over at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well it's mine for the next five days starting," He paused to look at his watch. "Ten minutes ago."

Seth and I looked at each other for moment trying to figure something to say.

"I only have four hours to put up my set and the last thing I need is some random couple making out in the front row and—" He stopped for moment and looked right at me. "Why do you look like someone I know?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I tilted my head sideways as I continued to look back at him with a pondering expression.

Then it hit me…

It's one of Sasha's old friends from Manhattan Arts Academy back when she was in middle school. Crap. Now I can't remember his name.

"Sebastian?" I guessed.

"Sasha?" His face lit up with excitement. He didn't get my name right, but at least I got his. Then again I see why he would say that seeing that I look just like my older sister. Figures.

"Actually it's Ella. I'm her younger sister." I corrected.

"Last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing only now you're even hotter and you look just like your sister."

"Who the hell is this?" Seth whispered in my ear.

"A friend of Sasha's, and don't worry about it. He's gay." I said.

"Oh," Seth nodded.

"Yea," I turned my attention back to Sebastian. "So uh anyway, what do you plan on using this place for?" I asked.

"I'm premering a play I wrote called Memoirs of a Silent Soul. It's Dark Humor." Sebastian explained.

"Oh wow, I really like the title. I'll have to come and see it before I go back to Washington." I said to him.

"I'll put you on the V.I.P list. Hold that thought for a sec." He turns around and faces the large group of people now standing on the stage. "Someone please explain why my back drop is just now being set up? We have a tight schedule people! Let's move! And where's Roxy with my latte?" He turned back to face us.

"Anyway, hows your sister doing? It's been so long since I've seen her. I thought she was going to Julliard but I'm guessing she must have changed her mind and went to UCLA."

And this is where it gets really awkward. I looked over at Seth not knowing how to explain the where abouts of my sister.

"Yea about that…she's been missing for almost seven years." I muttered.

"Oh my God you're kidding." Sebastian placed a hand over his hear.

"No, she just disappeared and no one has seen her since then. But my family and I haven't given up just yet. We think she's still alive." I explained.

It's not easy telling the friends of your missing sister the news that they never found out about. Really it is…especially now since I now the truth. A lot of her friends believe that she's dead and Sasha hates it.

"Wow, well let's hope she comse back to us soon." Sebastian said trying his best to hold back tears.

Things got silent for a moment, all you could hear was the sound of people in the backround setting things up for the show.

"Sebastian have you met my boyfriend?" I said taking grasp of Seth's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Seth reached out his hand for Sebastian to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too," Sebastian sniffed.

"Please don't cry," I begged.

"Oh no don't worry about me. I can't have my staff seeing me like this. I'm alright, I just wow…wherever she is right now I'm sure she's hanging in there for all of us—once again where is effing my latte!" Sebastian quickly went from sentimental to impatient.

"Right here sir." A pretty blonde haired woman appeared holding a clipboard in one hand and a starbucks cup in the other. This must be his assistant.

"Well we have somewhere to be, but it was so nice seeing you again." I said to him. Seth and I made our way out the back where we came. Seth seemed a little overwhelmed when we got back on the motorcycle.

"That was unexpected…"Seth mumbled under his breath.

"Ok where are we going next? Let's go!" I demanded.

Seth put his foot on the gas and we were off. I'm only curious to see where he's taking me now. Once we got back towards the familiar side of Manhattan I felt a little relieved. A huge smile lit up my face when I realized we were in central park.

"So this is the next surprise?" I said as I got off the motorcyle.

"I thought we'd take a nice walk in the park, plus I brought my camera with me and I wanna get a few shots in." He told me.

"A few? Knowing you that sounds more like at least fifty." I teased.

Seth looked at me with a smirk on his face. I could tell that's exactly what he meant, but instead of saying anything he held out his hand and I slid my fingers in between the gaps of his fingers.

"We're going for a walk," Seth starting moving.

"No…I thought we were going for a jog?"I said sarcastically.

Nothing but happy thoughts ran through my mind as the two of us began walking through Central Parks. I remember coming here all the time when I was a little girl—especially with my grandparents. On nice days like this they would take me, Sasha and Tony to the zoo.

Oh lord, so many good memories in this park.

"Funny story," I chuckled. "This pond coming up here on your left…I had to be maybe six and I think Sasha was twelve, I pushed her in because made me drop my ice cream cone."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Seth shook his head.

"We fought so much when we were little." I laughed looking back on some of those rediculous moments. "But I can assure you I was always the good one. I got away with so much, and then Megan came along and then she took over being the youngest who ended up getting away with everything. Not a day goes by I feel more like I'm fifteen and on top of that both of us will be turning nineteen towads the end of summer and it's just so…strange. I mean we'll coming back here and getting our lives started."

"Together." Seth added.

"Aren't you afraid you'll miss home too much?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. "Of course I am, I mean I've lived there my whole life. Moving to place where I'm not use to seeing so many people every single day will definitely take some time. I think it would be much worse if I stayed back in La Push and you moved here because I didn't think I would be good enough to get into all of these expensive schools, you're the reason why I'm going to NYU."

"So I'm sort of like your inspiration?" I smirked.

"Oh please," He shook his head. "You're much more than just that."

My face had suddenly become warm and I could feel my cheeks began to blush.

"What about the pack? Where would you phase? This is Manhattan I mean you can't just go outside in your backyard and phase. You have to think about that—" So many things began running through my mind as we continued walking.

"Elle, I'll be fine. I got that all figured out." He reassured me.

"But where will you phase?"

"Some deserted place where no one goes." Seth shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was to me.

"Where? Because creepy people live in creepy and deserted places and I don't want you getting hurt." I told him.

"Don't worry about it—"

"Seth. I'm not gonna start this with you." I said through my fake smile.

"What did I say?" Seth shrugged.

"Haha very funny—" I began to say before some random old man interrupted our conversation.

"A flower for the lady." The old man had a kind smile on his face and held out a purple rose for me to take. It was then that I realized he was standing by a flower stand.

He's a florist.

Seth and I shared a quick look, and then looked back at the old man.

"Go on and take it. My wife always says that a random act of kindness a day is good for the soul. I've seen a lot of nice couples walk through here today and for some reason they didn't seem too happy. You two seem like some nice kids. Enjoy the day! Enjoy every moment of being together." The way he said it was just so sweet.

I didn't want to be rude and decline his offer by saying no.

I looked at Seth for what felt like a long time, but it was only a few seconds. He winked at me and gave me the timeless smirk of his and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." I said taking the flower. "It's lovely." I gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." Seth shook his hand and then the old man leaned in and whispered something in his hear. I wasn't able to catch it but Seth just looked at me at laughed.

They were obviously talking about me and now I was eager to know what the old man said. He began walking away dragging his flower cart with him.

"What did he say to you?" I asked Seth.

"Well...nah. Nevermind." Seth shook his head.

"No!" I protested. "I wanna know what he said. He made you laugh." I put my hands on my hips and stood right in front of him.

"Ok fine..." He huffed.

"I'm listening." I sang in a high tone.

"He said I better ask you marry me before someone else does."

"Oh," I sighed in relief. "Well I guess you can say that you already proposed...three years ago." I held up my right hand and wiggled my fourth finger as the sun reflected off the silver hearts of the promise ring that Seth got me.

"You've worn that thing everyday since I gave it to you." He realized.

"Of course I did—no wait—I lost it one time and I was freaking out and then three days later you show up at my house holding it in your hand." I shook my head and laughed.

"That was the day before the first day of junior year." Of course Seth remembered that.

"And that was the also the day my parents caught us making out for the first time. Oh lord I'm never gonna forget the look on my dad's face." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought he was going to kill me."

"We both know good and well that he wouldn't be able to even if he tried." I assured him.

"Wait! Don't move." Seth moved right in front of me and backed up a little bit so he could take a picture. Here we go, another photo opportunity.

"Right now?" I pretended to whine like a little kid.

"Just stay the way you are and look up at the sky...ya like that." Seth was at it again, taking pictures with his camera only now I'm pretty sure I just saw him hit the shutter button for the fourth time in the past ten seconds.

"Sometimes I wonder if you might have imprinted on that camera." I teased.

Seth let camera down and let it swing on the lanyard around his neck. "Was that the supposed to be funny?" He asked me.

"Don't act like it wasn't. I know when you're about to laugh at me because I said something ridiculous Seth Clearwater." I scolded.

"Sure sure," He rolled his eyes.

"Okay are you done? I wanna keep walking." I said to him.

"Oh no I'm just getting started. The Strawberry Fields Forever Memorial is right over there! C'mon!" Seth grabbed my hand and dragged me down the road, eager to see the infamous work of art in honor of John Lennon.

Sasha's old boyfriend Elijah loves The Beatles. My family and I still keep in touch with him. Then again he's like an overly protective brother that I see every once in a while.

Last time we talked he was so excited because his second daughter Elise just started walking. Her sister Sadie on the other hand is almost four and she looks so much like Elijah it's crazy. Elise on the other hand looks like her mother.

Sasha finds it funny how Elijah got Elise's name from Sasha's middle name which just so happens to be Elise. At the same time I know he still misses my sister, he told me that she's always on his mind despite how great things are going with his family. As far as Sasha goes she still not over it, she's upset because she'll never get the happy ending she was hoping to have with Elijah.

I hope she'll move on and find someone else, someone who can be with her forever...preferably a vampire lol.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" Seth asked me.

"Nothing, just thinking about Sasha." I shrugged.

"You two were on the phone for a while last night." He said.

"Yea, there was lots to talk about." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh," Seth nodded. I could tell that he knew that I wasn't gonna say much about it. But I wasn't gonna shut him out about it this time.

"She's thinking about going to go see him." I mumbled.

"Doesn't she always? I mean she spies on him, not that it's weird or anything—Edward used to spy on Bella all the time back when she was human—"

"No Seth, I mean she wants him to see her. As Sasha is going to to his house when he's all alone, and she wants to talk to him." I clarified.

"Uh-oh."

"Yea Seth, uh-oh would be correct. I don't know what to tell her, and she won't let me tell Alice, or Rosalie or Bella or Esme...actually she told me not to tell you but I did anyway because I sort of tell you everything regardless." I said to him.

"So you're gonna let her scare the hell of him so he can realize that his ex is not dead, still physically looks eighteen and sparkles—"

"Yea I get. And yes, that is exactly what she wants to do. I don't know why she wants to do it now, but I just...I mean if she does I don't think she's gonna get the reaction she's hoping to get which is him being somewhat happy." Just the thought of Sasha even trying to pull this off worries me. It's like she's hoping he still wants to be with her so then he can just leave his wife and kids, become a vampire and disappear like she did.

No, that's exactly what she wants...well that's my idea for now, but I'm pretty sure what she wants is similar to what I'm thinking.

"Tell Edward and Bella, I think he might be able to help her out on this one. That's the best I can come up with for now." Seth suggested.

"Hmmmmm..." I thought about this to myself for moment."Maybe you're right."

I can honestly say today has been the best day of this spring break so far. It's days like these when I realize how luck I am to have such an amazing young man like Seth in my life.

He just...

He just knows how to make everything better.

To end our day in city Seth took me out to eat at one of my favorite Italian restaurants not to far from the Empire State Building. We must have lost track of time seeing that we were at that restaurant nearly an hour after we finished eating.

We just sat there talked about these past few days of being here, and how much our lives are about to change in as little as a couple of months.

I can't believe we're graduating from high school in June. WHERE DOES THE TIME GO!

Seth and I arrived back at my grandparents place around ten o' clock only to find that my grandma still hasn't returned.

Then it remembered that she wouldn't be back till around two in the morning. Just as we got in a received a text from her that said,

~_May_

_Most likely won't see you two until the morning._  
_I'm staying a hotel across town. Sweet dreams  
__sweetheart,_

_ Love Grandma~_

I'm pretty sure the other reason why she's not coming home tonight is because she's drunk. And rarely does my grandmother ever text me back saying "Love Grandma."

She's drunk alright.

Either way, this all works out well because I have a little surprise left in store for Seth.

I locked Mo in Gigi's room so he wouldn't bark at us every time Seth and I kissed each other. So far so good. I took a very quick shower and Seth went in right after I did. Knowing Seth, when he's out all day he usually takes a good ten or fifteen minute shower.

So while he got in the shower, I got into to something I've been saving for a while. It's something Alice gave to me to use for Valentine's Day but I never used it since January and February didn't start off well...at all.

I crept into the other guest room where is stuff was and took all of his stuff off the bed, placed neatly down on the floor towards the other side of the room, and then casually laid down on the bed.

I noticed the water had shut off, he must be done taking a shower. I could hear the bathroom door open from the across the hall.

"Hey Babe," His voice got closer. "Did I leave my watch in the—whoooooa." He had just walked in wearing nothing but his boxers and he took a good look at what I was wearing before he saying, "When did you get that?"

"A while ago..." I slowly got up off the bed and made my way towards Seth who was still standing in the door way.

"You look—wow—" Seth did a double take to see what I was wearing. I was wearing a red and sheer baby-doll top that hemmed right below the curvature of my butt with my lacey bra and undies from Victoria Secret.

"Not sure if you remember but um...we talked about this the other day." I traced my hand down the back of his neck and my other hand was tracing patters on his arm.

I gave him goosebumps.

He placed his warm hands around my waist and pulled me close to him as he continued to keep his eyes locked on mine. I gave him good savory kiss that lasted for about ten seconds.

"Oh trust me, I didn't forget." He whispered.

"Well, in that case..." I leaned in to kiss him again only this time I didn't stop. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and Seth turned around so now my back was facing the open doorway and Seth moved backwards so he could sit on the bed with me in his lap.

"Not gonna lie babe," Seth mumbled in between kisses. "I've been thinking about this since we got here."

"Please, my hormones have been going crazy. I've been thinking about this since we started packing for this damn trip. Wait!" I jumped off his lap and slammed the door shut.

"Much better." We resumed kissing and next thing I new we switched places and he was right on top of me.

"Ella," He moaned as he kissed my neck and continued to go down towards my stomach. "God I love you, I love you so much."

"Keep going," I nodded.

Seth grabbed my hips this time and he proceeded slowly taking his time. Only I was beginning to loose my patients. He lifted me up and we stayed like this for a moment.

"Be inside me..." I trailed off in thought as he continued to pull me firmly towards him. Seth released for a few short seconds, but when he went back in he ended up going too fast causing me to gasp in pain. I wasn't expecting to him to go back in to forcefully.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked in a panic.

"No, I'm fine." I said in an exasperated tone. "Seth, you could you please start moving. I'm losing my patience." I demanded.

"Someone's getting anxious." He mumbled.

"Seth, I can't wait." I told him giving him a little squeeze on his back. Giving into my request, we started slow which gave me time to adjust to him going in and out. We began to rock back and forth until the sensations became to much for us to handle. Our desperation was beginning to take over

He increased the pace, frantically giving into release and yet I didn't flinch. Instead I wrapped my legs around him and my arms hugged his back as we continued to move in a sensual rhythm. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed.

"Ella—"

"Don't stop." I moaned. He obeyed, only to move even faster this time. Me being his imprint, he never really says no unless its somewhat necessary.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I had a feeling that we were about to get even more carried away as the night progressed.

Sucks for Mo, that poor dog is gonna be stuck in my grandma's room for a while. At least we don't have to worry about his nonstop barking.

The sounds of our love making echoed throughout the room and most likely through the entire penthouse despite the door to this room being closed.

But we didn't care one bit.

"Oh god, could this get any better?" I asked myself out loud.

"I'm just getting started." My boyfriend assured me.

_~~~~The Following Morning~~~~_

I woke up the next morning in his embrace.

I don't think I can even try and describe last night in one word. Last night was just so...okay there are a lot of words I could say.

AMAZING...yea that could work for now.

For a moment I just laid there and watched him sleep for a few minutes until he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he really opened his eyes. Seth just gave me this look, it's the look he gives me when doesn't know what to say.

He gives me that look when he's speechless.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Well guess what," He sat up and yawned, stretching out his long arms. I quickly got up and gave out a little yawn.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you more." I said before kissing him on his shoulder.

"I love you most—" The sound of my ringtone had quickly caught our attention. "You might wanna go answer that."

"Shoot, that's probably my grandma." I got out of bed and ran into the other guest room as quick as I could to answer my phone.

Sure enough it was her.

"You must have been pretty out of it last night to text me back and say love grandma." I tried my best not to laugh.

"Ella May don't you dare laugh at me, besides it's been a while since I went out with some of the girls and enjoyed myself—sweet baby Jesus my head hurts—can you do me a favor?"

"Go into your bathroom and run some hot water so you can take a bath?" I assumed as I opened the door to Gigi's room and headed right into the bathroom to turn on the water in the bathtub.

Whenever she's out all night, she expects to come home to a nice hot bath.

"Ellie you know your grandma too well—oh and leave a glass of water with two aspirins on my dresser. I'll see you in about five minutes, i'm not that far away."

"Okay, see you in about five...minutes." I trailed off and stopped for a moment to look at myself in the mirror. It was then that I realized I was wearing nothing but my underwear and Seth's shirt that went down passed my butt and makes it look like i'm wearing a really really really short dress...and if my grandma saw me wearing this she would go ballistic.

5 MINUTES!

"Uh-oh..." I mumbled.

"Everything alright?" I almost forgot I was still on the phone with her.

"No everything is fine, I just misplaced one of my slippers." I said doing my best to sound convincing only to look down at my feet to realize I was only wearing one fuzzy purple slipper.

Great.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find it—"

"Hold on a second," I walked out of her bedroom and walked back all the way to the guest rooms as fast as I could to find Seth just now getting out of bed and all he had on was his boxers.

"Hey Gigi, i'm about to take a shower." I lied. "I'll see you when you get here."

"No need to worry, I'm right downstairs. See you in sec!" Gigi hung and I went into a panic.

"Oh my god! Seth put some clothes on! She's on her way up here. NOW!" I yelled.

Seth's eyes widened and then he started shuffling around in his suitcase to put on something decent.

I on the other hand went back into my room to put on some appropriate clothes.

_Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!_

"Hey babe, you might wanna hide this." Seth stood in the doorway holding my lingerie in his hand.

"I was looking for that!" I snatched it from his hands and buried it at the bottom of my suitcase.

"Well at least your bed is made. Mine is mess." Seth said as I walked right passed him and into the bathroom to brush my hair real quick.

"Maybe it's because we had sex last night." I said.

Suddenly we both heard the sound of someone unlocking the front door.

"Shit!" I cursed. Seth and I hurried back into his room to try and make up this bed.

"We should've just had sex on the couch, that would have saved us time instead of having to make this bed." Seth said to himself out loud.

"Are you crazy? On my grandparents leather couch? Good one Seth." I said sarcastically as I threw one of the pillows at his face.

"Hey!"

"Oops." I said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm home!" We heard Gigi's voice from down the hallway.

"Just a minute!" I yelled as Seth and I threw the blanket back onto the bed and made it look as neat as possible.

"Go out there!" Seth hissed in a low whisper.

I casually walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I said merrily as I gave my grandma a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning...where's Seth?" She asked, taking a good look around.

"He's making his bed, he should be—"

"Morning!" Seth managed to walk into the kitchen before I could finish making up a good excuse.

"Good morning to you too Seth, so what did you two do last night?" She asked the both of us.

"Ummmm..." The two of us both had a guilty look on our faces.

"We went out to eat with some friends and went bowling down at Dave & Busters. It was fun." I shrugged.

"It's awfully quiet in here," She walked into the living room. "Where's Mo? He would've been barking up a storm when I got here.

"He was in your room last time I checked, but he—" Before I could finish yet another stupid response, Mo came barking into the living room with my slipper in his mouth.

"Ugh! Why are you always messing with my shoes you nosey dog!" I complained.

"Mo, drop it!" Gigi commanded. The dog didn't even bother to respond, instead he just walked right past her and stood right in front of me.

This dog is teasing me. And he's probably mad because I locked him in Gigi's room for the rest of the night. So sometime between me going into Gigi's room to start a bath and me going back into the Seth's room to tell him to go get some clothes on...that dog took my slipper.

"Mo," I bent down and gave the dog a sweet smile. "Can I have my slipper back?"

He growled at me.

"Fine." I got hold of the slipper and tried yanking it out of his mouth. I can't believe I'm really fighting with a little dog right now.

"Let go!" I snapped. Mo growled at me again and continued to fight.

"Mo!" Seth caught the dogs attention.

They stared at each other for a moment. Seth clenched his jaw and didn't even blink once. Mo just continued starring my boyfriend down.

Next thing I knew Mo dropped the slipper and ran off down the other hallway and into Gigi's room.

"Scaredy cat." Seth mumbled under his breath.

"O...kay. I'm going into my room now." Gigi looked a little weirded out by what just happened.

I busted out laughing when she walked away only because it was so funny. Funny, how my boyfriend is a werewolf and even gets into stare offs with pueny little dogs.

"Wow," I shook my head at him. "You would." I teased.

"Well at least he doesn't know what we did last night." Seth said.

"Yea..." I leaned in to give him a kiss "But we do."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Shout out to ButterflyRyuu, lorainasolis, Dreamcatcher94, lost-and-trapped, dragolove, BarbieRachel, MayFairy, Ellie082, NeaJoy, Sammie V, Destiny D, Kasey S, AliciaEM, team-twlight95, FiConta, Marie Hughes, VaMpIrEoBbSeSsEd280...and to anyone else I forgot!**

**Thank you for being so patient with me :) I will update soon :DD**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	38. Coming Home To Many Surprises

**I do not own twilight! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here is chapter 38! **

**Much Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Coming Home To Many Surprises**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I'm so glad to be home. Can't believe that week went by so fast.

Can you believe I actually missed the rain?

It was a six hour flight back to Seattle, and then a three hour drive back to La Push. So technically we didn't get home till midnight. Lucky for us we still have the weekend and then it's back to school : P.

It's 2:30pm and i'm pretty sure I just got thirteen hours of sleep. Oh the joys of having jet lag and on top of that I have to wake up early to for dance tomorrow. Yay :P

Looks like things are about to go back to normal for me very quickly.

Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I heard my name.

"Ella!"

Incoming Chloe in 5...4...3...2...1...

"Ella! Finally you're home!" She eagerly jumped to my bed and laid down right next me.

"No, I'm tired." I groaned.

"Awww poor baby—on second thought I take that back—get up!" She yelled.

"You can't make me," I mumbled.

"I know who can...Charlotte! Come!"

Oh crap, the sound of my dogs footsteps echoed through the hallway and the sound of her jingling collar got closer and closer.

Charlotte barked which caused me to jump, and then she jumped right on top of me and started giving me slobbery kisses.

"Lotty! Hey—Lotty off! Oooo Chloe I'm gonna get you—jeez Charlotte you gonna lick me to death?" I had to sit up before I end up getting doggy drool all over my face.

"You're home early." I said as I ruffled the fur on her back.

"Jacob and Nessie brought her by yesterday afternoon. She kept following Nessie out of the house when they tried leaving." Chloe explained.

"Sounds like someone got spoiled rotten while I was away." Of course Nessie was all behind it.

"Oh and her nails painted too."

"Yea right, like Renesmee actually painted my dogs na—well hey at least she painted them my favorite color." I shrugged.

Charlotte licked my face again.

"I missed you too girl." I kissed her nose.

"By the way you left your phone on kitchen table when you got in last night and—"

"I'm guessing he called." I said before Chloe could finished.

"Actually, he texted you." She placed my phone in my lap.

_~Something tells you won't be up till about 3 or 4, but don't forget that about the surprise for my parents later~_

"Ahhh, that's what I have to do today." I remembered after reading his text.

"So what's going on?"

"Well...Seth got a full ride to N.Y.U." I whispered.

"What!—"

"Shhhhh!" I nearly attacked her when I slapped my hand on her mouth before she could even yell loud enough for everyone in my house to hear.

"What!" She yelled with the same intensity only in a whisper.

"I know! I feel so relieved that he got in, now lets just hope I get into Julliard." I sighed.

"Oh shut up. You know you're gonna get in—"

"Well we're not gonna know until I get that letter in the mail." I reasoned with her.

"Eh, that's true." She nodded.

"You have that look on your face." I said in hopes that would get her to talk. "What have you been up to over spring break?"

"Y'know...stuff." She bit her lip and let out a childish giggle.

"Go on,"

"No this can wait, I wanna know about your trip." Chloe crossed her arms.

Now I'm the one with the suspicious look my face.

"I'm not gonna say anything else about my trip until you tell me what I missed out on." I haven't talked to Chloe in a week and I have a feeling something happened.

"Okay...so I've spent every single day with Gabe—shocker I know—and then Nora ended up spending the night at Emily's with Kayla and Claire yesterday while Gabe and I—"

"Oh my god you did what I think you did didn't you?" That was the first question that came to my mind before she could even finish.

"I'm not finished! Anyway—he made me chicken enchiladas and you know that's my favorite. And so we ate, we talked, we kissed a little bit...and then we kissed a little more which led to us going back into his bedroom and then..." Chloe stopped rambling right in the middle of her story and then pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Really? You're in the middle of telling me something and then you pull out your phone and start texting someone. C'mon Chloe."

"Hold on a sec!" She snapped. Chloe got up and closed my bedroom door and then sat back down on my bed.

About ten seconds later my phone beeped. That's probably Seth checking to see if I'm finally awake, but sure enough it wasn't Seth who just texted me...

It was Chloe.

I didn't say anything, instead I just looked up at her with a confused look on my face.

"Read it." She raised her eyebrows and pierced her eyes down at my phone.

I was a little hesitant when I opened the text.

_~Yes. We did exactly what you think we did ;)~_

I literally had to read the message five times before opening my mouth and screaming "WHAT?"

"I know I said that I wasn't gonna do anything like that for a long time, but one thing led to another and...it just happened." She shrugged.

"Chloe—"

"If it makes you feel any better we used protection and you know good and well I've been on birth control for solid three years, I have condoms and plan B just in case. Believe me when I say I don't plan on having another Nora running around for a good ten years or so." She reassured me.

"Well that's good." I nodded.

"Oh Ella," Chloe lifted her arms up into the air and fell back onto the bed. "I feel like a new woman!"

"That good huh?" I chuckled.

"Okay I'll say this and then I'm done...it's like Gabe and I connected on a completely different level and then when it was all over he just gave me this look...and then all of this imprint stuff came into my head and I realized how true it was. He is my match." It's nice to see my best friend so happy again. High school has been tough for her, but it definitely made her stronger.

"I can assure you that it's gonna keep getting better. Seth is the best thing that's ever happened to me since moving to La Push...by the way where's Nora?"

"She's still at the Uley's playing with Kayla and Claire. Gabe and I are gonna go pick her up later. She's been asking about you almost everyday since you left." She told me.

"Just wait until she sees what I brought her back from New York." I said.

"Oooo, you better have brought me something." Chloe demanded.

"I brought back lots of stuff, but that box won't be coming in until tomorrow." I assured her.

"Box?"

"Did you honestly think everything I bought in New York was gonna fit in my suitcase?" I asked her.

"No," She shrugged. "It makes sense seeing how much shopping you can get done in as little as an hour."

"Ella!" My little sister said knocking very loudly on my door.

"Come in," I said in a half exasperated tone.

Megan opened the door and slowly made her way in.

"What's up Meg?" She obviously had something to tell you.

"Can you take me Hannah's house?"

"Why don't you go ask Mom? She's downstairs in the kitchen." I said making it obvious that I was sort of busy.

"Already asked her and she told me to go ask you." Of course Mom would make her ask me.

I looked over at my alarm clock and then back to Meg. "I'm kinda busy so...no."

"Fine, be that way." Megan walked back out into the hallway where we could still see her and she had this evil little smirk on her face.

"Mom! Ella's being mean!" She yelled.

"Ella May Rose! You've been in bed all day, so get up and take your sister to her friend's house!" I heard my mom shout from all the way from downstairs.

I got out of bed, stepped right outside the door and yelled, "Mom my jet lag hasn't worn off yet and I'm still tired." I lied despite if I'm fully awake I don't feel like driving anywhere. Well at least not now.

"NOW!" Mom yelled even louder that time.

I looked down at my sister and she was smiling at me now. "You better wipe that smile off your face or else I'm gonna do it for you. Then we'll see whose smiling." I threatened.

"Try me," Megan folded her arms and bobbed her head in a diva-ish way. The two of us had a stare down for a good for a good two minutes until I backed out,

"That's what I thought," She mumbled under her breath.

"Ooooo, you drive me crazy!" I stormed back into my room and face planted onto my bed. "Ugh!" I groaned.

"I'm giving you ten minutes and if you're not ready by then, I'm telling Daddy." My sassy little sister said in a sweet voice.

And with that Megan skipped down the hall back into her room.

I got back out of bed a few seconds later and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. One of these days I'm gonna get her back.

"You gonna be here when I get back?" I said to Chloe who was still sitting on my bed.

"Gabe's gonna be here in five minutes and then we're gonna go hang with Lucy and Brady." She told me.

"Well I guess I'll just see you at Sam and Emily's later," I said as I grabbed my keys off my desk.

My little sister was waiting for me downstairs on the couch and Chloe came downstairs shortly after I did. Megan still had that evil little smile on her face when we walked outside.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Just get in the car." I hissed.

The entire car ride to Jared's house which was only five minutes, I played music from band that I loved and she hated.

Coldplay. Personally I didn't like Coldplay at first only because Elijah got Sasha hooked at that band and all she did was play Viva La Vida over and over again. But once that song got old she started listening to someof their other songs like Strawberry Swing and then I got hooked.

"I hate this band! You're driving me crazy!" Megan plugged her ears.

"Haha very punny." I laughed.

Well, I am driving...hehehe :)

Jared was sitting outside on the steps with Kim when I pulled up.

Megan got out the car before I even stopped and she didn't even bother to close the door. I watched as my sister right passed Jared and into the house.

"Thanks for closing my door!" I shouted.

A few seconds later Megan walked back out just to stick her tongue at me, and then she went back inside. And then, Hannah peered out of the door way and waved hello with a friendly smile on her face before going back in.

"Bout time you got back." Jared made his way towards my car dragging Kim along.

"We got home last night." I yawned.

"What's up with your sister?" Kim asked me.

"So Chloe woke me up about thirty minutes ago and in walks Megan who was being a little brat and asks me to drop her off here. So after I told her no, she goes and tells my mom that I was being mean to her and I wasn't being mean at all. I simply told her no, so then my mom made me take. Plus, she's just mad because I got back at her and played the kind of music that I love and she hates." I explain.

"Well I'd rather have a little sister than a little brother." Kim said.

"You say that now..." I warned her.

"True, well at least you don't have a twelve year old brother going through your stuff when you're not home."

Kim's younger brother Cory the same age as Hannah and Megan and they're all in sixth grade. I remember sophomore year I got stuck babysitting all three of them and I made Lucy come over and help me out.

"You coming over to to Sam and Emily's later?" Kim asked me as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yea. Seth and I are—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence and noticed the ring on Kim's finger. It looked like it could be an engagement ring.

"Is there something you two wanna tell me?" I asked looking back at the ring and then at Kim and Jared who were both on the virge of smiling.

Kim looked over at Jared and gave him a nod, then they looked back at me.

"Well you're last to find out about this...but Kim's pregnant." Jared told me.

I leaned forward and jumped when the sound of the car horn went off.

"Oops, that was an accident." I leaned back into my seat.

"Jared! Quit telling everyone that." Kim hit him on the arm.

"It was just a joke," Jared shrugged.

"You think you're slick." I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's been telling everyone that, but we are getting married—but the date isn't set till December—and hopefully you'll be back in town by then because we want you and Seth in the wedding." Kim explained.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I told them.

"Does Seth know if he got into that New York school yet?" Jared asked me.

"Nope. Not yet, I'm about to go over to his house now and hang out with him for a little bit." I said.

"Hey did you hear about Leah—"

"Jared! Let Ella find out find out for herself. We'll see you later Ella." Kim cut Jared off.

"O..kay. I'm gonna go now. See you guys later." I rolled up the window and drove off.

Seth and I have been gone for about a week and we've missed out on so much. Goodness gracious it's like something big happened to almost everyone we know and we're the last ones to find out about it.

Seth just walked out of the garage when I pulled up. He was happy to see me, like always :).

"I was afraid you were gonna over sleep." Seth said as I got out of my car and closed the door.

"Ugh! I would've still been sleeping right now if Chloe didn't come in and wake me up. Plus, my mom made me take Megan over to her friends house so I didn't really have time to actually get dressed and look somewhat decent." I said in an irritated tone.

"You look beautiful, as always." He assured me.

"I'm wearing sweatpants and and sweat shirt." I said trying to be reasonable.

"Still tired?" He guessed.

"Yes," I huffed. "We only have two days left to sleep in before it's Sunday comes making it a school night—on second that I have to get up and go to the studio tomorrow morning for a three hour rehearsal. Great."

"You're not the only one that's tired. I had to wake up at 7:30 this morning for a pack meeting and I couldn't fall back asleep when I got home." He yawned.

"Awww, my poor baby." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, we can be tired together."

"Speaking of which, we better get inside before Leah drags us in. Leah's got some big news—well I already know about it cause she told me when I got back from the pack meeting but basically you're the last to hear about it." Seth said.

"How much have we missed out on since leaving last Friday?" I asked him.

"Apparently...a lot." He chuckled.

"You're probably right." I agreed.

Shortly after we stepped inside, Leah was the first person who walked out of the hallway.

"Leah!" I let go of Seth hand to go give her a big hug.

"So glad you're back! I have something very important to tell you—"

"Leah that can wait! Besides we have something to tell all of you—technically it's just me who has to tell you something, but Ella already knows about it and I wanted her over here so we could share it together." Seth interrupted her.

"Mom! Charlie! Living room now!" Leah yelled.

I took a seat on the couch while Seth went into his room real quick to get the surprise. We planned this out the day Seth bought the shirts.

"Hey Sue." I said as she walked in and gave me a hug.

"How was the trip?" She asked.

"Great. Really great! Seth and I had a fun time. He loved it." I told her.

"He's been talking about it ever since he got back from his meeting this morning—" Charlie sat down right next to Sue and she was eager to cut him off.

"So what did get Seth get us?" She asked.

"You're about to find out." Seth walked back in holding two small boxes. They were about the size of shoe boxes but a little bit smaller. He gave one to his mom and the other to Charlie.

"Wait!" Seth ran back into his room and was back in seconds with his camera in hand.

"I'm video taping this, so don't open until them until I say go." He said to them.

"Ella what's in here?" Charlie asked as he started shaking the box.

"I can't say anything." I pretended to zip my lips shut.

"Okay Ella hold this." Seth handed me the camera.

"Press the record button..." He took a seat at the end of the couch next to Sue. "Now."

I pressed the button and it started recording.

"Can we open them now?" Sue asked.

"Go ahead." Seth shrugged.

Seth and I shared a quick glance as they unwrapped their presents. Charlie ripped open his box first and Sue opened hers shortly after he did.

Both of them held the shirt up backwards and didn't even notice there was writing on the front of the shirt.

"A blank purple t-shirt?" Sue looked over at Seth with a confused look on her face, while ended up figuring it out for himself and turn the shirt around so she could see what it said.

"Sue, there's writing on front of the shirt." Charlie told her.

"I know, I know." She fussed.

The two of them read the writing out loud, "My son goes to N.Y.U..."

"You're kidding," Leah's jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" Sue jumped up and screamed before pulling Seth up to give him a very long hug. "You got in! You got in! Oh my baby's going to college in New York!" She cried.

"Babe are you getting this?" Seth asked me.

"It's still recording." I told him.

"Way to go Seth," Charlie joined in and made it a group hug while Sue continued sobbing tears of joy.

"Okay okay! My turn." Leah said.

Sue and Charlie quickly stepped back from Seth and Leah nearly attacked Seth. Awww, brother and sister hug! How sweet :).

"I'm gonna go brag about this to everyone I know, just giving you a heads up bro." Leah said.

"Well I'm gonna wear this to work tomorrow." Charlie said to the camera.

"I'm wearing this to the grocery store!" Sue said before turning back to Seth. "Come here,"

"Mom don't cry," Seth told her.

"I'm your mother and I can cry if I want to." She said sternly.

Seth gave me a look and nodded which indicated that he wanted me to shut the camera off. I set his camera on the lounge chair.

"It's not like I'm going to be leaving you forever. Plus I won't start school till the fall. I've got loads of time." He assured her.

"Can I tell Ella my news now? I'm waiting for Mom's crying fest to end." Leah huffed.

"Oh sit down and quit fussing before you have a miscarriage." Sue said trying to shut her up.

"Mom!" Leah stamped her foot.

And then I thought about what she just said to Leah. Miscarriage?

_Oh my God!_

"You're pregnant?" I gasped.

"Almost four months! Look," Leah lifted up her sweatshirt to reveal her noticeably little baby bump. "Jon and I will find out the sex of the baby in three weeks."

"You're almost four months and you're just now telling me?" I protested.

"We found out in February, we just decided not to tell anyone until we we're ready. Plus with the wedding in June and the baby due in September this all works out perfectly." She said.

"Awwwww," I didn't really know what else I could possibly say right now. I mean I completely understand why she chose not to tell anyone sooner because of all the drama that had started since the beginning of the year.

But I'm really happy for her. She may not have imprinted on Jon but they're madly in love with each other, so I guess that's close enough right?

"I hope you have a girl. Then you'll get a taste of what we had to deal with when you were little. She'll be just like you." Sue chuckled.

"Gee, thanks mom...but Jon and I are pretty sure it's a boy. Actually we're hoping it's a boy." Leah corrected herself.

"I'm to young to be a grandma!" Sue protested.

"Mom, you're almost fifty." Seth said.

"Hey!" Sue smacked him on the arm.

"He does have a point." Leah agreed with him.

"Don't worry about it Sue, you don't look a day over forty." I assured her.

"Ella," Sue walked towards me and gave me another hug. "It's official. I'm adopting you."

"Oh please Mom, She's gonna be your daughter in law before ya know it." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Seth grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me out of Sue's hug. "We have to go. Emily and Sam are expecting us." Seth was so eager to drag me out of the door and I trip over the welcome mat on our way out.

"Jeez bro, don't make her fall over." Leah said to him.

"Sure sure, see ya later." Seth waved and then hopped into the passengers seat of my car.

"Well," I slid into into drivers seat and shut the door. "That went well," I nodded.

"Yea and now my mom is going to be talking about it until I actually leave." He said.

"She's gonna go nuts when you leave. Then again you are the youngest." I mentioned.

"Oh she'll be fine. She may call me every single day for the first few days...or weeks—no—she's gonna call me everyday for the firs few months." He clarified.

"You're the last one to leave the house and pretty soon you're gonna be out of the house living you're own life—not that you already are but you're going to be away from her. And I'm pretty sure she's going to give me a call every so often or possibly every other day and ask me how you're doing."

"Trust me. She will." Seth reassured me.

All of this talk about going of to college and what not really got me thinking about what I had coming up in about two weeks.

My auditions.

These next few weeks at the studio are going to be so stressful. Madame is going to drill us on everything, and I'm pretty sure she's going make a last minute decision and have us learn a new dance for the showcase three days before the show like always does.

The two of us spent the evening at the Uley's with a few of our friends and we told them all about our adventurous trip to New York.

Actually...not everything, but most of it ;)

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
I'm working on the next chapter right now so it will hopefully be up by this sunday! :D Hope you all had a great weekend!**

**Much love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	39. The Day That Determines Our Future

**I do not own! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**This chapter took a lot longer than I expected lol. I'm on spring break right now so I plan having a new chapter up NO LATER THAN SATURDAY ;). I know I told you guys I would update nearly 2 or 3 weeks ago but then my after school schedule got really busy :P. Thanks for being so patient with me! **

**Here's Chapter 39! **

**Love,**

**~Dazzler916~**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**The Day That Determines Our Future**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Today is the BIG DAY! The big Port Angeles Dance Company Showcase is what I've been working for since senior year started and I didn't think this day would come any sooner.

I have dance companies and colleges coming to watch me and the rest of my friends who are seniors. Everything has to be perfect or I might just loose my chance of getting into a school that's in New York.

Seth's already got the "golden ticket" back to New York so now its all up to me. It would really suck if I didn't offers from any schools in New York. Even if everyone says I'm gonna get into Julliard, there is a very good chance that I won't.

I mean I'm only one of a million dancers out there and you never know what scouts and agents could be looking for.

Lucky for me and everyone else who's performing in the showcase tonight we all don't have to go to school today thanks to Madame who told all of our parents to write us to note to get us out of school so we can spend the day relaxing and preparing for tonight.

I won't see Seth till tonight because he has to school today and then he has baseball practice till 5. But i'm pretty sure we'll be texting all day.

I slept in till about 10am and I was the last one to leave the house. My parents were already at work, Meg was at school and I had the whole house to myself.

Sasha and I haven't seen each other since I left for New York so it's nice to catch up with my sister. She always knows how to calm my nerves.

I don't have to be at the auditorium till 5 so I have nothing to do till then...I think.

I have a feeling that I'm forgetting something I'm supposed to go do today. Oh well, not gonna worry about it was sitting out on the steps when I pulled up to the front of the Cullen's house.

"Somebody seems a little nervous today." Jasper said to me.

"You have know idea," I said closing the car door and then taking a giant step back to open the back door and let Charlotte out.

"I'm sure you'll do great." He assured me.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief suddenly feeling very calm. He was using his gift on me.

"Ella!" Alice came out of nowhere and ended up standing right in front of me.

"Good to see you to Alice." I said.

"I can't wait to come see your performance tonight! You're going to be perfect—"

"No don't tell me what you saw just to get my hopes up!" I covered my ears with my hands. "That may be what you see now but for all we know I could screw up and fall flat on my face."

"Alice, don't make my sister anymore nervous than she already is." I heard Sasha say. I looked up to see her standing on the steps right next to Jasper.

Charlotte sat patiently at my feet and barked. For a moment it was as if I read her mind when she turned her head towards the house and then back at me.

"I'm not stopping you. Go inside and find her." I said.

Charlotte ran off before I could even get the chance to pat her on the head. I have a feeling Nessie's high pitched wail of excitement is gonna echo throughout the house in about a minute or two.

"Looks like I won't be seeing my dog for a few hours." I shrugged.

"Maybe you can leave Lotty here when you leave for college." Alice suggested.

"Don't worry I'm already one step ahead of you on that one—just don't tell her anything cause I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"I won't...but Alice might." Jasper muttered.

"I promise I won't tell her anything." She assured me.

"Okay good. Now lets go." Sasha was eager to drag me into the house and out on the back porch.

I have a feeling that I'm about to get some serious pep talk.

"Oh trust me you are." My sister assured me.

I miss the good old days where she couldn't even read everything that was going through my mind. Goodness gracious it's like I can never keep secrets from her anymore.

"Sooo," She sat down next to me. "How you feelin?"

"Good I guess. I'm just so overwhelmed." I sighed.

"Don't worry. I know you'll be great."

She's not the first to tell me that. All week it's been the same response of "Oh Ella you're gonna be amazing" and "Don't worry we all know you're gonna get in."

I mean my mind's been going around in circles and I feel as if my head is about to explode. In the end no matter what everyone says it all come down to me and how well I dance.

I need to dance a PERFECT PROGRAM! Never in my life have a been this nervous about it.

"Quit fussing and relax! Just tune everyone out of your head and focus on you."

"Why do you always know what to say in a situation like this?" I asked her.

"One, I'm your sister and I know you. Two, I've went through the exact same thing you did and it's not a walk in the ball park. When you think you've danced a clean program then you'll know. Trust me." She put her hand on my back.

Sasha and I talked about the most random stuff for a good hour just to help me calm my nerves. It was mostly old childhood memories—well the ones that Sasha still remembers. It makes me wonder what my sister's life would have been like if she never became a vampire. Perhaps she would've been married to Elijah by now.

Then I decided change the subject..

"So...you still thinking about going to see Elijah?" I've been wanting to talk to her about this since I got back from New York. She got this look on her face when I said his name.

"I've made my decision." She looked down at the ground. "I know he's in town to see your big performance and then visit a few cousins who live in Port Angeles."

I totally forgot he was gonna be there tonight...with his wife and kids. Why do I suddenly feel like if Sasha decides to do this...then Lord knows what's gonna happen.

"You're gonna do it tonight." I assumed.

"Tomorrow." She corrected me.

"But—"

"I want you to come with me." Sasha cut me off before I could even finish.

"Wait what?" My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Please sis, I need you with me. You can help me explain this to him. Come one do it for me. He still hasn't let this all go and I know he hasn't...I'm not just doing this for me I'm doing this for him. I want him to see me once last time." She explained.

"Sasha..." I thought about it for a moment. I'm still having really bad vibes about this and I don't know if I should tell her my honest opinion.

"You're my sister and I need you to be honest with me." Jeez she can never stay out of my head anymore.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No it's okay." I assured her. "But...are you really sure this is what you wanna do? I mean you and I have no idea how he might take this. It's almost been eight year since you've gone missing and I'm worried that Elijah might be—"

"A little freaked out?" Sasha took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yea." I shrugged.

"You're right." She seemed a little defeated.

"Don't lose hope just yet. Yea you still physically look like you're eighteen though technically you'll be twenty-six in May—but that's not the point—I'm willing to set this whole thing up where we can meet somewhere privately and then you can just get it over with and say your goodbyes."

"Actually, I have an idea." She pulled something out of her coat pocket. "When you see him tonight after the recital, give this to him."

Sasha handed me a closed envelope. I assume there's a letter inside. "When you give it to him tell him not to read it until he has a moment alone to do so. It's for him and only him. Don't even let his wife catch you giving this to him."

At least her directions were somewhat easy.

"So what did you write?" I asked her.

"You'll find out,"

"I'm confused." I said.

"The only person who knows what I said in that letter is me, and when Elijah finally reads it then you'll just know. I just want it all to work out this way." She explained.

"O...kay." I nodded.

Before Sasha could say another word my phone started ringing.  
It was Belinda.

"Hey Lindy what's up?" I said into the phone.

"It's 2:15 and you're still not here yet." She said.

"Oh shit!" I totally forgot about meeting up with all the other seniors in the dance company for lunch today.

THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT ABOUT.

"Hurry up and get here!" I heard Xander yell. I must be on speaker.

"I'll be there soon!" I said.

"Alright, see ya when you get here! Love ya!" Belinda hang up.

"You better get going," Sasha told me.

"I'm so sorry I have to leave right in the middle of our conversation." I said to her. "My friends and I planned this a few days ago."

"Don't worry it's fine, we can talk later. Break a leg tonight! You're gonna kick ass."

"Thanks Sis," I gave her hug.

Sasha didn't walk back to the house with me, she wanted to be left alone for a while. I found Nessie sitting at the piano next to Edward and Charlotte was on the floor right by Nessie.

"Ella!" Nessie hopped off the bench was eager to hug me.

"Hey girly whatcha been up to?" I asked her.

"I'm helping Daddy write a new song!" She said.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose are taking me with them to come to your dance recital tonight!" She squeeled.

"She's been talking about it ever since she woke up this morning." Edward said.

"Aunt Alice said you're going to be amazing." Nessie told me.

"Oh really? Well let's hope so cause I have a lot of important people coming to watch me dance tonight." I said.

"Renesmee, Ella has to go. Don't worry you'll see her tonight." Edward said to his daughter.

"Okay," Renesmee huffed. She looked like she could be no more than about 8 or 9 years old, yet she's so smart and so aware of everything that goes on around her.

"Hey," I squat down on my knees so I was at her level. "You and I have some catching up to do."

"You still haven't told me about New York!"

"I tell you what—next weekend we can go get some ice cream and I'll tell you all about it." I suggested.

"It's a deal." She held out her left pinky and we pinky squared on it.

"Don't tell her everything." I heard Edward say. My face grew red when I heard him say that. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't plan on telling her anything about...that." And by that I meant that one night where Seth and I had sex. Now that I look back on that it really was a great night.

"Get outta here Ella!" I turned around to see Emmett standing right behind me.

"You know what? Go back to playing to your video games." I teased gesturing towards the x-box remote controller in his hand.

I left Charlotte over at the Cullen's so Nessie could play with her for a little while longer. Luckily the roads were clear so I went a little bit over the speed limit just so I could make it to Pizza Schmizza in 20 minutes.

Right when I walked into the pizza place I heard someone yell, "It's about time!"

I looked to my right and found everyone squished around one long table. Usually when all of us senior dancers get together and go out to eat, I'm the first one to arrive and this would probably be the first time I've come late.

"Hey everyone," I waved before sitting down in the empty seat next to Chloe. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh please I got here five minutes before you did. I forgot about it too." Chloe told me.

"Anyway not sure if you all heard about this but apparently a representative from Alley made a last minute trip here to come watch the show tonight." Corrine said to all of us.

"What?" Lauren choked.

"Great, that makes me even more nervous. Thanks Corrine." Marina said.

"Uh-oh someone's gonna start breaking out in hives." Carl mumbled.

"Shut up! That only happens when I get super nervous." She rolled her eyes.

"Relax everyone. We're gonna kick ass tonight and I know." I assured them.

"And what makes you so sure about that Elle?" Belinda asked me.

"Eh, I just know it." I shrugged.

"Of course you're not nervous. We all know you're gonna perfect." Mason said.

"I never said I wasn't nervous. Please, for all we know I could fall flat on my ass. Don't jinx me." I told him.

All of us continued talking and brought up some funny memories of senior so far as we all ate our pizza.

"I feel little guilty for eating all these carbs, grease and fat before we dance tonight." Lauren hesitated to take another slice of pepperoni.

"Lauren we do this all the time, just eat it. It doesn't matter. What is that your fourth piece now?" Mason said to her.

"Third actually," She corrected him.

"Well whatever happens tonight..." Belinda stood up with her soda can in hand preparing to propose a toast. "Just thought I let you all know that I love you. We've come a long way to make it up to this point and we've worked our asses off.. The beginning of the year was pretty rough with the death of Randy,"

Everyone at the table got very quiet and took a moment to themselves before Belinda continued. "He was a good friend to all of us and I know he'll be watching us from there tonight. Just remember why we put our blood, sweat and tears into what we love to do...because it's worth it."

"Well said Lindy." Chloe nodded.

"Here's to dancing." I raised up my can of Cherry Pepsi.

"To dancing." Everyone else's raised up their cans of soda.

We all went our separate ways about twenty minutes later and I headed back home to gather all of the things I needed. Then I ended running some hot water for a bath and blasted my music. It was nice to take the time and mentally prepare myself for tonight. Now I was beginning to feel confident about this.

The showcase was taking place at Harrison Center.

Some old rich man had it built in the 80's and it's been here ever since. It's probably one of the nicest places in the area and it has a really nice stage. Madame always books it for our performances.

I'm so glad it's not raining so I didn't have to run and inside and try not to get my hair wet. I got out of my car and grabbed my duffle bag out the back seat and noticed something on the floor.

It's a present...the tag had my name on it but it didn't say who it was from. It was wrapped in white paper with a black ribbon tied around it.

I didn't even notice it sitting in the back seat.

It's probably some last minute gift from my parents. So I put the duffle bag on my shoulder and carried the box inside. When I got backstage it was pretty hectic.

I walked into the older girls dressing room and everyone was moving around all over the place. Some where at the mirrors putting on their make up and fixing their hair and others were taking costumes of the racks and putting them on.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled.

"Hey Ella!" All the girls replied before going back to their business.

I found my friends in the very back hogging the biggest mirror with the lights around it.

"Okay," I placed my duffle bag on the bench. "I'm guessing Belinda was the first person to get here and reserve the big mirror?"

"Peutrova said first come first serve to all the mirrors and I got here early to make sure we got this one. This is our night and we need to look good. And the biggest mirror has the best lighting to do my make up." Belinda explained.

"Did any of you see the costumes Madame Peutrova got for our routines? We always get really good costumes and everything but the ones that sitting on the rack over there with our names on them...I mean, she really hit the jackpot this time." Ainsley said as she continued to put on mascara.

"Speaking of which you never showed us the costumes for you solos." Lauren reminded me.

"I already showed you guys one them last week during rehearsal. Remember the white leotard with the lace sleeves and tutu?" I told her.

"Yea yea that one's really pretty but you never showed us the other one that you're wearing for the other solo." Corrine said.

"Funny story, I have no idea where it is at the moment and I might just start freaking out..." I started pulling things out of my duffle bag in a panic.

"This isn't happening!" I gasped.

"Relax girl, you probably left it in your car." Chloe suggested.

"I know for sure it's not in my car. You know how clean my car is and I know where everything is. The only thing I had in the backseat of my car was my duffle bag, my purse and then there was this gift sitting on the floor in the backseat and I have no idea how it got in my car or who—" I stopped in the middle of my sentence.

I thought about it for a moment...

"Who gave this to you?" Belinda picked up off the bench.

Then it hit me.

"No idea, but I need to open it." I held out my hand and Belinda handed it to me.

"You're gonna open a present that you randomly found in your car and you have no idea who it's from? Very smart idea Ella," Ainsley muttered sarcastically as I untied the ribbon and took it off the box.

"Relax, it's not like it's gonna explode." I started to rip off the paper. "Besides I think I'm getting somewhere."

I pulled off the lid of the box and there it was.

My costume...and it didn't look like the one I ordered...at all. Okay so basically it was the exact dress that went down to my knees, but it was a completely different color.

The dress I ordered was light blue, now it's RED.

"This isn't my dress." I shook my head.

"If you don't wanna wear it...then let me know." Marina gave me a wink.

"Haha you're funny." I rolled my eyes.

"I like the color. Red always looks good on you so there's nothing to worry about." Chloe assured me.

"Madame approved the light blue dress that looked exactly like this...but now it's red. She's going to be furious!" Now I'm starting to freak out.

"Chica did you notice the note at the bottom of the box?" Chloe held up a folded piece of paper.

"No..." I said slowly.

Chloe handed me the piece of paper and I opened to see what it said,

_~Ella,  
__I couldn't help it...  
even your sister agreed that the color was all wrong.  
Red is definitely one of your colors. Trust me on this one.  
Break a leg tonight!_

_Alice~_

__"Dang it Alice!" I threw the card down the floor.

Five seconds later I received a text message and sure enough it was from Alice and all it said was,

_~You're welcome~_

__Alice know's I have good fashion sense but at the same time she always has dazzle things up even more whenever she gets the chance.

She probably switched them while I was talking with Sasha. I wasn't gonna fuss over this anymore. I had to get ready for the first number go check on my class in the dressing room down the hall to make sure they're ready and then I had to go warm up.

Chloe, Belinda and I hurried into the other dressing room across the hall where our class was.

As soon as the door opened and the girls saw us standing in the doorway they crowded around us.

"Hi girls," We said as they gave us all hugs.

"Ms. Ella, are you, Ms. Chloe and Ms. Belinda gonna be able to see us dance tonight?" One of my students asked.

"Of course we are Summer, but we'll be watching in the wings because we're dancing tonight." I told her.

"They're all warmed up and ready to go," One of the moms' sitting on chair by the mirror said.

"Oh good, alright girls huddle up for a second!" Chloe shouted. The girls took a seat on the floor around our feet and were waiting for us to say something.

"You girls ready?" Belinda asked them.

"Yeaaaaa," They all nodded.

"Well tonight is going to be a lot of fun. You girls have worked really hard to get where you are now and we are so proud of all of you. Go out there and do your best, don't forget to smile and just have fun!" Chloe told them.

"Oh and Moms we'll come back in about thirty minutes and bring back stage in the wings." I said.

"We have to go warm up, so be sure to use the bathroom and take care of anything else you need to take care of before we come back." I reminded them.

I love these girls, they've been such good students and on top of that they're so sweet. I'm gonna miss teaching them next year. For all I know Madame might have one of the other girls in her advanced group take over teaching the younger classes.

"Alright one more group hug before we go!" Belinda said.

Chloe, Belinda and I ran to on to the stage in time to warm up with everyone else in our group. It's nice that we get to warm up on stage just we can get some final time preparing ourselves before the entire audience is filled with people who will be watching our every move.

I did a few reps on the barre and then started stretching out. Xander caught my and made his way over to me.

"You ready?" He asked as he sat down close to me, giving me space to continue stretching.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded.

"Well," He placed his hand on my leg. "You're gonna be great."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Y'know my mom always talks about you." Xander told me.

"So I've heard."

"No really...I overheard her on the phone yesterday with someone—I assume it was a very important friend of hers—and she said that you were one of the best students she's ever had." He said.

"Oh stop," I hit him on the arm. "You're just messing with me."

"Watch, I bet you five bucks that by the end of the night she's gonna come up to you and say it to your face."

"Deal," I held out my hand and we shook on it.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone front and center!" Madame Peutrova clapped her hands to together to everyone's attention. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at her.

"So," She paused for a moment. "Here we are. House opens in ten minutes and pretty soon about three-hundred people are going to be out in that audience...watching all of you. This is the night we've all been waiting for. You all the most talented group of dancers that I've had in my thirty years of teaching. Now as you all know, there are going to be some very important people in the audience—seniors listen to me when I say this—those people could determine your future. For all you know they might not like what they see and they might love what they see...but as far as I'm concerned I want you all to do nothing but your best and make me proud like you always do."

I looked at the people around me and every single person had a smile on their face.

"Alright I'm done with my little speech." Madame put her hands up in the air. "Everyone talk a deep breath through your nose...and then exhale through your mouth."

You could hear one big exhale echo through the auditorium. Now it was time for me to go into the bubble and really focus.

"House opens in five!" One of the stage hands yelled from the wings.

We all ran back to the dressing rooms and took care of some finishing touches. My hearts pounding my ears right now and the show hasn't even started.

Before I knew it, we were all back stage in our places and the show was about to start. We all stood quietly in place behind the curtain as Madame walked out and said a few words.

"Good evening. You're all in for a real treat. I'd like to say a few words about this first group that will be performing for you all tonight. Never in my thirty years of teaching dance have I had the opportunity to work with such passionate and talented...young artists. This group is made up of my best dancers in the academy—eleven of which are seniors. This elite group of twent-four...well they're my all-stars...they're all very close...I guess you consider them a family."

The lights were dim behind the curtain as Madame Peutrova continued speaking Dim enough for everyone to see my hand up in the air making the sign language sign for "I love you." Everyone smiled at me and signed back.

We weren't nervous anymore. We were just ready to go out there and kill it.

"I hope you all enjoy watching these wonderful young men and women showcase their talent. Ladies and Gentlemen...I give you The Port Angeles Dance Company!"

A roar of applause echoed through the auditorium.

We were frozen in place, the curtain slowly began to rise up...

And then the music started.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The next chapter is going to start right where this one left off. Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	40. Moment of Truth

**I do not own! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I honestly didn't think I would take forever on this chapter. I'm literally at this point where school is almost over and I'm working on a bunch of projects lol. Overall this has been an FANTASTIC YEAR for me so far and I hope your year has been just as fun as my has. Only one more month left and school will be out for the summer. Hope you all had a great weekend! Happy Monday. Once again thank you for being so patient!**

**HEADS UP!**

**I've decided to make a decision...in about 6 or 7 chapters i'm gonna end this story, and then the next part is gonna be all about their life at College in New York. **

**Any ideas for the title? Let me know!**

**Here is Chapter 40! Hope you guys like it.**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Moment of Truth **

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

A roar of applause echoed through the auditorium.

We were frozen in place, the curtain slowly began to rise up...

And then the music started.

Madame always finds songs that we've never heard of and I end up buying it on itunes because I love it so much. The song she chose for our first dance was called "In This Shirt" by some European group called The Irrepressibles.

I love this dance.

We're all dressed in white and it all started in slow motion. The dance is about the fear of a young adult who is about to face the real world and they long to be a child again.

Madame choreographed this piece just for us. She wanted to create something us high schoolers could easily relate to. She was spot on with this one.

Not gonna lie I'm pretty scared to leave the nest, but at the same time I'm ready to experience what the world has to offer on my own…and with Seth.

The stage lights turned blue.

It's only been about thirty seconds since the music started and I was beginning to let myself go. The lyrics of this song are so poetic. They have such a deep meaning.

_I am lost in a rainbow_

_Now our rainbow is gone_

_Overcast by your shadow_

_As our worlds move on_

_In This Shirt_

_I can be you_

_To be near you for awhile_

_In This Shirt_

_I can be you _

_To be near you for a while_

**(AN-Go look up In this shirt by The Irrepressibles on Youtube. It's such an awesome song!)**

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't miss this. I wasn't gonna miss it for the world. I wore a black leather jacket, black pants, black biker boots—it was all Esme's idea to have me dress up like some biker chick. Alice provided the wardrobe, Rosalie gave me a wig that make it look like I have a bob-cut and Edward let me borrow his silver motorcycle.

Not gonna lie, I felt like total bad ass when I was riding that bike.

This would have to be the first time I've ever really been out in public. No one's recognized me so far, then again I don't recognize anyone in this crowd except the Cullens, Seth and some of the other wolves...and then there's my family...and Elijah and his family.

I was sitting in one of the aisle seats and my family was seated not too far away from me. They all looked so happy. They are happy.

And Ella is perfect.

Lucky me to be sitting right behind a row of college scouts. They think she's absolutely perfect too. She just finished doing her first solo of the night and Ella has no idea that she's already got Julliard wrapped around her finger.

We're only about an hour into the show and my sister's kickin' ass!

She's an even better dancer than me now.

"Well, Julliard would love to have Ella and anyone else in this program who wants to pursue classical ballet in the future." I heard one of the scouts whisper behind me.

"They're all fantastic. I can't believe they're high schoolers! Just imagine what kind of dancers they'll be by the time their done with college." I heard someone next to him whisper.

My sister has nothing to worry about now.

* * *

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

My god she's so perfect.

She's beautiful in every possible way. This has always been her dream and everything is finally coming into place for her. College is the next step and we would get to live it all out together in New York.

Ella dances with such grace and poise. Everyone I know has nothing but nice things to say about her and I'm so lucky to be that guy she calls her boyfriend...and eventually her fiance.

And once this is all over I'll be the first one standing and hopefully the first person she comes and talks to after the recital.

I got her some really nice flowers.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Chloe just finished doing her second solo of the night and she did so well. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets offers from several schools. But I have a feeling she might say no because she's wants to stay in the area with Gabe and Nora.

Now it's my turn again only I'm doing a duet with Xander.

It's something Xander helped me choreograph. A contemporary piece.

We're dancing to the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor.

I chose this song because it reminded me of Randy. The dance itself is about our friendship. I kept going back and forth on whether I wanted to perform this for the showcase.

At the same time I wanted to pay a tribute to my friend. I still haven't been to his grave. That's one thing I don't think I'm ready to go see, but I promised myself I would go before I leave for college.

I never got the chance to give him a proper goodbye. That's the least I can do for the both of us. Madame Peutrova's intermediate jazz class is halfway done with their dance. For some reason I can't stop shaking. In my head I'm thinking _'you can't mess this one up.'_

_Don't lose focus Ella you're kicking ass! You're almost done. _

"Ella," Someone put their hand on my shoulder and it startled me.

"Madame," I whispered. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. You're doing such a beautiful job...I need you to do something for me."

"Sure." I nodded.

"Before you start this next number, I want you to say a few words about Randy. I already told my son to wait just a moment before coming on stage. If you don't feel comfortable then that's okay—"

"No no, I'll do it." I assured her.

"Thank you." She gave me a pat on the back before walking away.

Great. Now I have twenty seconds to come up with something to say now that the jazz dance is finished and the audience just finished clapping. Xander was on the side of the stage looking at me from the wings.

"We got this." He mouthed.

_Just breathe._

The lights went back up and I walked to the front of the stage. The audience applauded and I patiently waited for the clapping to die down.

"This next dance is about a young man who was very special to this company. His name was Brandon Matthews...um.." I looked back in the wings at Xander only to find Chloe and Belinda standing with him. They all gave me an encouraging nod to keep going.

"To all of us he was just Randy." I paused. "Madame made the two of us partners on our first day of class. He had only been dancing for almost five years and he was already that good. Randy always walked into rehearsal with a smile on his face and you could just tell he was having such a great day. Eventually I took out the time to get to know more about him...what he wanted to do with his life, where he wanted to go to college. Within about two or three weeks he became...one my best friends." Tears slowly rolled down my face.

"Unfortunately the two of us got into a bad car accident and he didn't make it." I closed my eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths.

Then I looked down in the middle section of the audience only to look right at Seth. He gave me a warm and comforting smile and I smiled right back at him before I continued

"But, this dance is in honor our friendship...and I really hope you all enjoy it." Everyone began clapping again once I finished. I looked down towards the audience and Seth caught my eye. He just looked at me and smiled and I smiled right back at him.

Okay now I feel better. I moved back to center stage and met with Xander for our starting pose.

The music started and I heard the first piano chord of the song play.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

As I continued dancing...the more that I got into the dance, the more I began to think of Randy and next thing I know...I was dancing with him.

Randy and I were doing the duet together. I knew it was probably just my mind playing tricks with me but for the remainder of the dance I wanted to live in the moment and dance with him for one last time.

_You are my sweetest downfall_  
_I loved you first, I loved you first_  
_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_  
_But they're just old light, they're just old light_  
_Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson came to my bed_  
_Told me that my hair was red_  
_Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_  
_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_  
_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_  
_And he told me that I'd done alright_  
_And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light_  
_And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

If only this were real and the two of us were actually dancing together. At the same time I feel like he really is on stage with me.

Nostalgia took over my body as the duet continued.

Randy is with me. I can feel is prescence. He's here.

_Samson went back to bed_  
_Not much hair left on his head_  
_Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed_  
_Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down_  
_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one_  
_And history books forgot about us_  
_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

I_ loved you first..._

The entire audience was on their feet. The show wasn't even over and our duet received a standing ovation.

Xander came back to the front of the stage and we took a bow before going back into the wings.

"That dance was so good. I'm seriously about to cry." Ainsley sniffed.

"Well you're definitely getting into a good school." Lauren told me.

"I'm pretty sure we're all gonna get into a good school." I corrected her.

"Girls we have to go change. We have ten minutes till the final dance! Belinda whispered.

"Just don't forget us little people when you're off in New York dancing with the Rockettes on Broadway." Corrine told me.

"Sure sure," I rolled my eyes and followed the girls out the door and back to the dressing rooms.

~AFTER THE RECITAL~

I can't believe it's all over. We've worked so hard and hopefully all of our hard work has paid off. All of us senior girls were crying when we took our final curtain call.

When the curtain went down all of us got into a big group hug and just enjoyed the moment. Madame came back a few seconds later and made us go back into the dressing rooms and clear out all of our stuff.

"Well...we definitely had a great season." Chloe said.

"At least the hard part is said and done with now we have to go out the in lobby and face all of the college scouts. Now I'm even more nervous than I was before the show started." Lauren muttered.

"Relax," I told them. "We did really well tonight girls. Now, we get to dress up and go socialize and have people tell us how MARVELOUS we were." I said the last part in a british accent just to be funny.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm taking all of my stuff out to my car before I go out in the front and start talking to everyone." Ainsley said.

"From the looks of it all of us look presentable—if not beautiful in our dressy but casual outfits so I say we go put all of our stuff away so we don't have to carry it around later." Chloe suggested as quickly put on her high heel boots.

We made sure everything in the dressing room was the way it was before we got here and then we went out of the back of the theater to the parking lot. My left shoulder felt so relieved after I put my duffle bag into the trunk of my car. I raised my arms straight up just to stretch them out for a second.

When all of us went back inside the lobby was packed with so many people. We found all of the other dancers in our group towards the middle of the crowd socializing.

I quickly began to search for my family in this huge sea of people. "Ella," Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Madame.

"So what did you think?" I asked her.

"We'll have time to talk later but there are some people that are eager to meet you." She grabbed ahold of my arm and nearly pulled me to the calmer side of the room and towards two people with clip boards in their hands.

"Ella, these are some of my old friends Violet Williams and Allen Crow." She introduced me to them.

"Hi, nice to meet the two of you." I shook both of their hands.

"I must say Ms. Gardner, never have I ever seen a young woman of your age dance like that. For a second I could've easily mistaken you for one of my senior pupils at Julliard." Mr. Crow said to me.

"Julliard?" I turned my head towards Madame who gave me soft pat on the back.

"I recognize you from the Joffrey Ballet Summer Intensive—only that was when you were maybe fifteen or sixteen but we've definitely been keeping an eye on you and you have made such exponential progress in your dance training. Julliard would love to have you as a student in the fall." Ms. Williams said.

Mr. Crow cut me off before I could even say anything. "And just to seal the deal before any of the other schools' recruiters come and make a offer—let us be the first to offer you a full ride to Julliard. If you choose us then you won't regret it."

"Thank you so much. I don't really know what to say." I shook their hands again.

"Well it's pretty simple. You should receive a packet in the mail from us by next Tuesday so you can look over everything with your parents and get back to us as soon as possible. We really hope to see you walking around our campus this fall. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to try and recruit some of your equally talented friends who seem to be having a chat with the Anaheim Ballet scout. I suspect they'll be headed your way shortly."

When the Julliard scouts walked away I was speechless.

My number one dream school offered me a full ride! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"I can't believe it." I froze.

"I'm so proud of you Ella. You really are one of the best and most dedicated students I've ever had. I see a great deal of myself in you and I see nothing but great things in your future." Madame gave me a hug.

Damn it. Better go find Xander later and give him his five bucks we made a bet on.

"I have you to thank for that. You've taught me a whole lot in these past few years of being your student and have really prepared all of us seniors for the next big step." I told her.

"Ella!" I saw Seth making his way towards me.

"See me in my office on Monday." Madame said before walking away and back into the crowd to go congratulate some of her other students.

Just as Madame walked away Seth removed his hand from behind his back to reveal a beautiful bouquet purple roses.

My favorite.

"Wow," He said before the two of us leaned in for a tender kiss. "You took my breath away. You're amazing." He handed me the flowers.

"Means a lot coming from you." I kissed him again.

"God I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I bit my lip and smiled.

"Who were those people you were talking to?"

"Oh, they were just Julliard recruiters who just offered me a full ride to their school." I shrugged and did my best to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Yes!" Seth picked me up and spun me around in a circle before setting me back down on my feet. "There's no way you could've not got in. This is perfect." He was so happy.

Now we're for sure going to college together in New York. YES! It'll be just us living the next four years of lives! Could this get any better.

"Don't look now but we're about to get surrounded by a group of people we know in 3...2...—" Before Seth could finish, we quickly got surrounded by some our family and friends.

"Oh my God you're amazing." Lucy said.

"You made me cry. End of story." Macy added.

"Aww I'm so glad you were able to make it! Thanks girls!" I wrapped my arms around the both of them.

"Okay my turn." Jared nearly shoved right between them and bulled me into a death gripping hug.

"I can't—breathe." I gasped for air.

"Don't squeeze the life out of her." Kim said to her fiance.

"Okay," Jared let go. "Not gonna lie...that was pretty horrible."

"Thanks for the sarcasm." I rolled my eyes.

"You should've heard him. Every time the guys were lifting up the girls in those dances, Jared kept whispering to all of us and bragging about how he could totally pull that off." Embry said.

"Was not." Jared folded his arms.

"That does sound like something you would do." I told him.

"Yea yea," He shrugged it off.

"Great job tonight." Embry gave me a quick hug.

"You were perfect!" Quil was next.

"Thanks boys!" I said to the both of them.

"My turn—" Leah was the next person to give me a hug. "That was beautiful Elle."

"Thanks Lee! I'm so glad you were able to come." I told her.

"Me too!" I said.

"Alright alright future mother in law coming through!" Sue said.

"Mom," Seth gritted through his teeth.

"Hush Seth—sweety that was so good! You always seize to amaze me." She told me.

"Thanks Sue."

"Wonderful job Ella." Emily said.

"Thank you!"

"Ella!" I looked down to see Nora standing right in front of me. She can finally say my name now.

"Hey cutie." I picked her up and set her on my hip. "¿Cómo estás?" I asked her in Spanish.

Before Nora could reply she yawned and then turned around reaching her arms out towards Gabe and said "Daddy." She was eager for him to hold her and Nora rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's had a long day." Chloe explained.

"I can tell." I chuckled.

"Good job tonight by the way." Gabe said to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Alright well we're gonna head out and get her to bed. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Chloe said to all of us.

"Love ya girl." I gave her a quick hug.

"Love you too! Call me later." She said as she started walking away with Gabe and Nora.

"I will!" told her.

Well those three seem to be acting like more of family every time I see them. And when did Nora start calling Gabe daddy? Either way it's so cute. It's nice that Chloe and Nora have a stable and trustworthy man in their lives now. I couldn't be happier for them.

"Mom!" I practically attacked her.

"We're so proud of you Ella!" She was crying.

"Please don't start crying mom. I haven't even graduated from high school yet." I said.

"I'm your mom and I can cry if I want to. You danced beautifully on that stage. Sasha would be so proud."

"Thanks." Mom and I hugged for a good minute or two until Dad came in and broke us up.

"Beautiful," He kissed me on my forehead.

"You almost made Dad cry." Megan giggle.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No," He lied.

"Very funny Dady." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mind if we cut in for a sec." I turned around to see Elijah and his family.

"Hey! I'm so glad you came. How are you?" I was eager to give him a hug.

"Pretty good and you?" He asked me.

"Fantastic," I said and then looked down and noticed the little girl that quickly wrapped her arms around Elijah's leg after we parted. That's when I realized who she was.

"Oh my God...she looks so much like you!" I was in shock.

"Sadie you remember Ella?" Elijah asked his daughter.

She looked at me and then back at her father, gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Awww," I took a step towards her. "Did you like the dancing?"

"Yes I did." She said to me before she looked back at her mom. "Mommy I wanna dance like that."

"That's a lot of work sweetheart. What about your fiddle lessons?" Sage asked her.

"Mommy I can do both!" She told her.

"We'll see about that, but for now...we're gonna go back to your Aunt Maggie's house cause it's way past your bed time." Elijah said.

"Elise is already asleep." Sage kissed her younger daughter Elise's on her forehead.

"Both of your daughters are beautiful. "I said to the both of them

"Thank you." Sage smiled.

"Well we're gonna head on out," Elijah said to us before he turned back to his wife. "Go get the kids settled in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Well it was nice seeing all of you again. Enjoy the rest of your night." Sage grabbed Sadie's hand and they quickly made their way out the door while Elijah went off in the opposite direction to the bathroom.

Perfect opportunity.

A few seconds after he walked away I went after him.

"Elijah wait!" I got him to stop.

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

"Oh no everything's fine it's just...someone wanted me to give this to you. They told me to tell you not to read it until you have a moment alone and this person only wants you to read it." I handed him the blank envelope with Sasha's letter inside.

"Can I ask who it's from?"

"Just it read it later. You'll see." I assured him.

"O...kay. I'm gonna go use the bathroom now so...i'll talk to you later."

"Alright," I gave him one last hug. "Nice seeing you."

I ended up being at the concert hall for another thirty minutes and by the time I left I ended up receiving offers from twelve other schools apart Julliard. So technically all I have to do is choose one.

Lucky for me I've already made my decision.

Seth got a ride with here with his sister and since I was so tired, he took my keys and drove my car home while I fell asleep in the passengers seat.

When the car slowed down I woke up and automatically assumed we were already in front of my house. Funny how fast time flies when your asleep.

The only thing I wasn't expecting was to wake up in the First Beach parking lot.

"Seth," I yawned. "I gave you my car keys so you could drive me home, not to the beach."

"We're making a quick detour." Seth got out and walked around to open the door for me.

"Baby, I'm tired." I closed my eyes.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Seth pulled of my shoes for me and pulled me out the car.

"It's almost midnight," I whined.

"You're already up and out of the car. I have something to show you." Seth grabbed my hand and made me start walking.

"This better be good." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh trust me it is."

We made our way toward the rock cave on the northern end where people go cliff diving. Now I was even more confused as to why he brought me here in the first place, especially since we go over here ALL THE FREAKING TIME.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"It's already dark Seth, there isn't that much to see." I reasoned with him.

"Just close your eyes for sec," He snapped at me this time.

"Fine." I huffed.

I closed my eyes and then Seth stood right behind me with his hands on my shoulders. It must be some sort of secret surprise.

"You can open your eyes now."

I opened them only to realize were standing right in front of the rock cave. I looked down and there were a bunch of candles standing up in the sand.

"What the..." The candles spelled out a word and I took a moment to read what the candles had spelled out.

**PROM?**

OH MY FREAKING GOSH!

I totally forgot that prom is next week on May 11 and I haven't even gone shopping or anything!

"So what do ya think?" Seth was waiting for my answer.

I kissed him for a long time before I gave him my answer.

"YES! YES! HELL YES!" I screamed.

Now I can check off two things from my list.

Offer to Julliard, CHECK!  
Prom date, DOUBLE CHECK!  
Prom dress...better give Alice a call in the morning.

"Now we can go home." Seth told me.

"What about all of these candles?"

"Rosalie and Alice set this up right after they left your recital, they'll probably be back in a little bit to take care of this—"

"Wait! Let me take a picture!" I pulled my Iphone out of my purse and took a quick snap shot. I'll just post it on facebook when I get home.

"Now I'm really tired. Let's go home." I sighed.

It was pretty chilly on our way back to the car, thank god my boyfriend runs a "normal" temperature of 108 degrees. It only took about a minute to get to my house from here.

"Thanks for driving me home," I yawned.

"You were great." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just think, we'll be going to college in New York in the fall."

"Maybe instead of getting dorm rooms, we can talk our parents into letting us get an apartment." He suggested.

"Ooooooo, I like the sound of that idea." I but my lip.

"Me too," Seth kissed me this time.

We got back out of the car and he helped me bring all of my stuff inside.

"Call me when you wake up in the morning." He told me.

"Don't worry I will. Love you Seth."

"Love you too," He kissed me on my forehead and I watched him walk down the middle of the road and back over to his house.

_God, I love my life._

I honestly don't feel like making two or three trips just to bring all my stuff upstairs. I left my duffle bag downstairs in the living room and just took my purse and phone up into my room with me.

It's so quiet in my house. I'm guessing they all went to bed as soon as they all got home. Quietly I crept into the bathroom to brush my teeth, take off all my make-up and then wash my face.

When I went back into my bedroom my phone was lit up. I got a new voice message.

It was from Elijah. I called my voicemail in an instant.

"You have, one new message." The automated voice spoke. "Message 1."

"Hey Ella it's Elijah...um...so I just read this letter—I mean it's in your sister's handwriting—or so it looks like it and I." You could hear him breathing for a moment before he went on to continue.

"Is this really from your sister? Um...call back tomorrow as soon as you can. We need to talk." The phone hung after.

Oh my...now this is about to get very interesting.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So sorry it took me forever. I will update soon. Thanks to everyone for reading :)**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	41. What I Did For Love

**I do not own! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Here is Chapter 41! **

**AN- I know what you're all thinking,"FINALLY SHE UPDATED!" I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I had a lot going on these past few months and it gave me no time to even try and get this chapter done. I have a good 6 weeks left of summer till my senior year of high school starts. To my lovely readers...you guys are awesome. And to those who have just started reading my stories...I hope you like what you've read so far. **

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**What I Did For Love**

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

What the hell am I thinking? I'm about to break one of the biggest vampire laws of life and there's a very good chance that he's just gonna run.

I finally have Ella back in my life, but then there's Elijah.

The least I can do is give him closure.

I've been pacing back forth in the living room for the past hour.

"You okay?" I looked over to see Alice sitting on the couch right be hind me.

"Oh I'm great!" I said sarcastically.

"Sure about that? Cause you seem a little—"

"Nervous? Antsy? Regretful? Even more nervous?" I checked my phone again to see if I had any new messages from Ella.

No new messages.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine." Alice assured me.

"Either you're saying that just to shut me up or you're actually saying that because you know." Her thoughts were a little unclear so I wasn't really sure.

"You'll see," She winked at me.

"You sure about this idea of yours?" Rosalie asks me as she saunters in.

"I don't even know anymore." I shrugged.

"If all else fails and it doesn't work out, you could just turn him into a snack." Emmett suggested.

"Emmett!" Rosalie, Alice and I all exclaimed with the same tone of voice.

"Aww c'mon I was just teasin'!" He shrugged

Suddenly the sound of my cellphone vibrating on the glass coffee table caught attention.

Ella's calling me.

"Oh God it's my sister." I say as I snatched the phone up.

"Here I'll answer it—" Emmett offered.

"No no no no it's fine," I assured him before hitting the answer button. "Hey sis."

"Seth asked me to prom!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Well that definitely wasn't the news I was waiting to hear. Yay for Ella.

"Aww cute—now what did he say?" I needed to know.

"Y'know that old little shack that sits in the middle of the woods between La Push and the Cullen's house?" She asks.

"Elle, I don't have time for this. Just tell me what he said!" I'm definitely starting to loose my patience with her.

"Then answer my question first!" She snapped back at me through the phone.

"Okay yes! Yes I do know where that place is. Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"All he said is that he wants answers and this better not be some stupid game. Meet us there at 4:30am sharp." She told me.

"That's all he said? Wait, are sure he didn't say anything else?"

"Sasha, that's all he said. I told him I would go pick him up—ugh, i'm gonna be so tired." She whined.

"Then go to sleep. Now!" I say in motherly tone.

"Yea yea whatever. G'night." My sister hung up.

If I had a heartbeat...it would be RACING.

He actually read the letter!

Oh God.

He actually read the letter...

Shit.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Ugh! Why did my sister drag me into this?

Now I'm gonna have to sneak out and wake up super early just to go pick him up and bring him back near this area.

I'm tired, I just danced a perfect program tonight and I can't even sleep in the next morning because Sasha wants me to help her straighten things out with her ex-boyfriend who doesn't even have a clue as to what he's about to get himself into.

Emmett bet me twenty bucks that Elijah is gonna pass out and I'm pretty sure he won't. He's tough guy. He'll probably just stand there for five minutes with his mouth gaped open.

In the end at least I'll hopefully get twenty bucks out of this...and I'm in need of money since prom is next Saturday and I won't get my paycheck for another two or three days. I NEED TO GO SHOPPING.

But for now I might as well enjoy these next few hours of sleep.

* * *

**(Chloe's P.O.V.)**

Nora was fast asleep by the time we got to Gabe's house.

I guess you could say that we're practically moved into to his little two bedroom house. Nora sleeps in the guest bedroom down the hall.

Things have gotten even better with Gabe and I after all we've been through in these past few months.

I love him. I really love him.

It's so nice to have such a good father figure in Nora's life now. When I'm not around those two are inseparable.

There have even been a few times when Nora would wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream asking for Gabe and not me. Then about a week ago Nora just started calling Gabe "Daddy" and the rest is history.

"Did I ever tell how even more beautiful you are when you dance?" Gabe asked me.

"Yea actually you did." I said as crawled into bed and snuggled up to him. "You've told me several times...eight to be exact."

"So you've been counting?"

"Well it means a lot coming from you." I blushed.

Gabe and I leaned into kiss, but right when our lips barely touched he pulled back.

"Hey, I was looking forward to that kiss." I told him.

"I have something even better." He assured me.

"Oh really," I tilted my head down.

"Close your eyes and then i'll be right back." He started to get out of bed.

"Babe where are you going?"

"Just close your eyes, this will only take a second." Gabe hurried out of the room.

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for him to do whatever he needed to do. I have a really good feeling about this for some odd reason.

"Are they still closed?" His voice was back in the room.

"I can't see anything!" I raised my voice.

"Shhhhh, don't forget Nora's sleeping." He said in a hushed tone.

"Oops." I whispered.

I heard the sound of the bedroom door close and the room got very quiet as Gabe got back into bed.

"Can I open them now?" I asked impatiently.

"Hold on a second..."

I let out a loud sigh, indicating that I was "waiting."

"Now you can open them." He said.

"Okay," I sighed in relief and opened my eyes. I looked around the room expecting there to be some ridiculous surprise...but there wasn't. "I don't see anything—oh my god." That's when I looked down and realized what the _so called _surprise really was.

It was right in front of me...in Gabe's hand.

A diamond ring.

"Oh my god." I put my hand over my mouth. Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?

OH MY GOD!

"My life has changed a lot in the past three years and it's been real tough. There were days when I felt like running away from all of this because what I am now is something I never wanted in the first place. Then I started getting used to it and it turned out to be not bad all. Then you came along and it was like I was hit with a ton of bricks...I mean...you're it. You're all I ever wanted and I'm never gonna let you slip through my fingers again."

I was already crying halfway through his little speech and I couldn't stop.

"So will you, Chloe Marisol De La Melena...marry me." He removed the ring from the box and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Oh my god," I started crying even more and he slid the ring on my finger.

"Seeing that's all you've said since you've seen the ring, I'm gonna take that as a yes." Gabe assumed.

"Yes." I barely managed to get the words out of my mouth and then I kissed him. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

I held my up my hand so I can look at the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful, and it fits perfectly!" I told him.

"Your parents helped me picked out." He explained.

"My parents' were okay with this?" I asked, wiggling my finger with the ring on it.

"I talked to them about this a few weeks ago, it was fine." He assured me.

"Oh good, for a second I was getting really nervous about how I was going to explain this to my father when I drop Nora off tomorrow afternoon..."I trailed off and took another look at the ring on my finger. "So now you're not my boyfriend anymore, you're my fiance." I giggled.

Fiance.

Then it really hit me...I'M GETTING MARRIED.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I'm on my way to where Elijah's staying and I'm literally running on four hours of sleep right now. But of course my sister had me tag along and get stuck in the middle of this.

Lucky for me, I managed to get to Forks before I started dozing off. I parked right outside his sister in laws house.

At least he followed directions and was waiting for me outside at exactly at 4 am.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I asked him.

"You're kidding right," He slammed my car door closed.

"Hey take it easy on my car," I croaked.

"Someone's tired," Eli mumbled under his breath.

"Try running on four of sleep."

"I've got two kids, trust me I know." He laughed.

My phone starting ringing and I already know who it was.

I answered the phone quickly,"We're on our way." I said and then hung up. Eli watched me carefully as I put the phone back in the car astray that I never use since I don't smoke.

"Was that her?" He was curious to know.

"Yep, don't worry you'll see her in a sec." I stepped on the gas and sped down the road.

Not only do I want to get this all over with, but I would really like to go back to sleep and just not even have to deal with my sister's crazy reunion with her ex.

Why did I did agree to helping my sister if I knew I was gonna have to wake up in the middle of the night to do so?

"So what does she look like now?" He asked me.

"The same," I shrugged.

"Oh," He nodded. I'm pretty sure he has no idea that i'm not kidding when I say that she really does look _the same._

By the time we got there I was even more tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Where are we?" Elijah asked.

"We're close to La Push, but not too far away from some friendly vegetarians." I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. C'mon, she's waiting for us." I got out of the car, closed the door and started walking into the forest.

Funny how I turned around to see that Elijah hasn't even started walking.

"You coming?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"Oh, right." I waited for him to run to where I was and then we continued walking up to the shack.

"This is where we're meeting here?" Elijah pointed.

"It's completely safe, Seth and I come here all the time—" I began to reassure him.

"And do what?"

My eyes wandered around as I came up with a fake answer instead of saying _to make out and or possibly have sex._

"Just talk and hang out." I said.

"You two must have a lot to talk about," He said in a tone that made me realize that he totally saw right through my lie.

"Mmm hmm," I raised my eyebrows and gave him a closed mouthed smile.

When we got to the door I opened it and then stepped aside so he could go in first, but judging by the uneasy look on his face I could totally that he was starting to freak out.

"Wait." He stops me. "What does she look now again?"

"I'm her sister. So of course she looks a lot like me...or should I say just like me." I told him.

"Well I don't see why she wouldn't." He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Just go in." I snapped. Now I'm starting to get a tad bit cranky.

Who am I kidding? I'm tired and cranky.

Elijah finally stepped inside and I closed the door behind us.

"You can turn the light on now sis." My voice echoed through the room.

Finally we were able to see thanks to the lantern Seth got from his garage that his family use to use when they went camping.

My sister was standing in the corner diagonally with her back facing us.

"Sasha?" Elijah said.

"It's me." She said with her back still facing us.

"Turn around Sis." I told her.

"I don't know..." Her voice trailed.

"It's just us." I explained.

"Yes, I know that but...I'm not sure if I wanna do this." She said.

"Please." Elijah took a step towards her. "Sasha is it really you?"

She didn't say anything, but she slowly began to turn around.

"Elijah you're not gonna like this." Sasha said.

* * *

**(Sasha's P.O.V.)**

I slowly began to turn around so he could see me.

"Elijah you're not gonna like this." I told him.

When I finally faced him he gasped.

For the first time in years...Elijah was standing right in front of me.

But the look on his face didn't look so pleasant. I thought he would be happy to see me. I was expecting us to run into each other's arms and have it be one of those precious reuniting moments like you see in the movies.

Then I read his thoughts...

_He can't believe his eyes, he thinks he's hallucinating, he's confused as to why I look like I'm still eighteen...but worst of all he's scared._

_He's really scared._

"What the..." He didn't take his eyes of me.

"I know this may be a lot to handle—" I started to explain.

"Just stop talking." Elijah snapped back at me which to my surprised made me flinch.

"Okay." I kept my mouth shut.

He took a few more steps towards me until the two of us were face to face. I stood their very still as he looked right at me and examined my appearance from head to toe.

"I can't believe this." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and lifted up my chin.

"You're eyes are so...yellow."

"That's not the only thing that's changed." I whispered. I cupped his face with my hand and he tensed up for a second.

"Why are you so cold?" Another one his questions.

"Where should I start?" I shrugged.

"Or do you want me to explain all this to him?" My sister offered.

"Ella I got this." I assured her.

It took me a good thirty minutes or so to get it all out, but I managed to tell him everything. But the best part about it was that he listened.

Occasionally his thoughts kept screaming "this is total bullshit" but I think me still physically looking eighteen is what started to help me realized that I wasn't kidding.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" That was the first thing that came out of his mouth after I finished.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Remember what I told you about me being a vegetarian? I don't drink the blood of humans. I never have. Just animals." I told him.

"Right." He mumbled to himself.

"So there are other like you?"

"Oh yea, but there aren't many in this area except for me, a few friends—"

"Where those the friends who turned you into this?" He cut me off before I could say another word.

"No no no," I shook my head. "The Cullens' are good vampires. When I first became...this, I was so lost after I manage to get away from those vampires who took me away from everything I loved. Then I followed my family here, so I could keep an eye on them and protect them from becoming like me. And then the Cullens' found me along with some of Ella's shape-shifting wolf friends—"

"Wait, werewolves?" Elijah turned to Ella.

"Sasha!" She exclaimed. I obviously wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Oops!

"He knows about vampires, so he might as well know about Seth and all of his friends." I told her.

"Your boyfriend Seth?" He looked back over at Ella

"Yes. My boyfriend Seth who had it not been for him Sasha probably would have not been able to reconnect with me. So lets leave it at that." Ella glared at me.

"Don't act like you weren't mad at him when he told you that he'd known about me for a good three years before deciding to tell you. The only reason I didn't like him in the first place is because he wouldn't let me see you and I was losing my patience."

"You smashed him into a tree and almost shattered all the bones in his arm!" She raised her voice.

"I dislocated his arm, then broke it in 5 different places." I corrected her.

"Okay okay, can we get back to the conversation? I don't have a lot of time left ." He said to us.

"Sorry, now back to your questions about why I didn't come to you sooner." I didn't wanna waste any more time arguing with my sister.

"How did you know I was gonna ask you that?"

"She can read minds too. It gets annoying after while. I can never keep secrets from her anymore. It kinda sucks." Ella told him.

"You done Ella?" She was starting to annoy me with her side comments. Well, the one she actually chose to say out loud instead of the ones she just kept to herself...in her head.

"That's kinda cool." Elijah flashed me a smile.

God, I miss seeing that smile every single day.

"Yea I guess," I shrugged.

"So back to my question..." He trailed off.

"Right," I nodded. "I used to go keep and eye on you all the time. When I first got back home after everything that happened the first thing I wanted to do was run back to you and tell you everything. The only reason I didn't is because I didn't wanna hurt you. I was a complete wreck, I was thirsty and I was struggling to find another option of food since I didn't have the guts to even try and drink human blood. Then my family moved up here and I followed them. I remember coming back to your house after my family settled in to find you with your wife. And after that I just stopped coming by less because you had moved on—"

"I went looking for you! I searched everywhere I could possibly think of and you were nowhere to be found. And after I while I just gave up because I thought I was never gonna see you again and my parents kept telling me that I needed start getting my life back on track and there was nothing else I could do."

"It sucks because I can hardly remember a thing a about my human life anymore. It's just bits and pieces and there are days when I try putting them all together so I can at least have one solid memory of us when we were kids. But I can't put anything together. I miss my family and my friends and everything I had going for me. And it's never gonna be the same because I'm a bloodsucking monster! Nobody's every gonna see me again. I'll have to wait a good ninety years or so to go out in public and start my life over. Everyone already thinks I'm dead but lucky for me I still have my sister to talk to."

"Well now you have me." He reached over and placed his hand on top of mine.

"No." I snatched my hand away. "Just stop it. Things won't ever be the same. You're married." I choked.

Even though I physically can't cry anymore. I really wish I could.

"You have such a good life, and two beautiful girls. You went on and did everything without me. And for a while I hated Sage. I hated her because she replaced me and I couldn't bear going around to spy on you anymore because I would be torturing myself." I said.

"Give me a year and it's not even gonna matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" I was so confused. He must have been talking about something that I don't even remember anymore.

"Remember how bad this got when I was younger?" He stood up, pulled his shirt off and turned around so his back faced me.

The brown and blotchy bruises he had etched into his skin made me squirm a little bit.

_~Flashback~_

_ I haven't seen Elijah since Monday and today's the day he finds out if the therapy worked this time around. _

_It hasn't got this bad since we were kids and out of no where he just started to get very sick again. These past two weeks of school have been a complete blur without him cause I've been so worried._

_My car was getting fixed so mom drove me to the hospital. Not only do I hate the smell of hospitals, but I hate seeing my boyfriend in one. _

_A smile had spread across his face as soon as he saw me enter his room._

_"Hey Beautiful," He grinned._

_"Hi," I walked over to his bedside and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So," I laid on the hospital bed with him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Did the doctor say if the chemotherapy worked this time?" _

_"I don't yet. They haven't told me anything yet." _

_"Well you look better." I ran my hand over his buzz cut hair._

_"I feel better." Elijah kissed my forehead. "Especially now that you're here...so what did I miss in school this week?"_

_"Not much," I shrugged. "It's been kind of a lazy week. Everyone's wondering where you've been. Lucky for you I have them all convinced that you're up in Seattle visiting family." I told him._

_"Well good...I'm sorry I gave you quite a scare two weeks ago."_

_"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're feeling better." I assured him._

_"I know I promised I was gonna cut my hair after prom—"_

_"What are you talking about? I think it looks sexy." I say._

_"I missed you." _

_"I missed you to babe." I snuggled closer to him and rested my head under his neck. Shortly after the two of us got comfortable, his parents arrived and then the doctor walked in._

_"So, from the looks of it the chemo actually played in your favor this time." The doctor told us._

_"Does this mean our son can go home?" Elijah's mom asked._

_"We wanna keep him for one more day and run some more test just to make sure he's doing alright. The bruises seem to be healing which is good. Other than that take it easy for the next few days and you should be fine."_

_"So the cancer cells are gone?" Elijah spoke up this time._

_"Judging by all the test we ran after your chemotherapy, we didn't pick up anything." We all felt so relieved to hear the doctor say that._

_Elijah found out he had leukemia when he was eight, it wasn't bad, but it started to get even worse in fourth grade. That was a very tough year for him. Then he went through a few rounds of chemotherapy and he's been fine ever since...until a few weeks ago when he started getting really sick again out of the blue and the bruises came back._

_I've been really worried these past few weeks only because I haven't seem him get that sick for a very long time. I just remember him not showing up at school one day and then I got a text from him at lunch saying that he needed me to come over and I found him in the bathroom looking violently ill, pale and throwing up. I missed the rest of school that day and I drove him to the hospital. I hated seeing him so weak. For a second there I though the cancer was back for good and I was gonna loose him._

_In the end I am just happy that he's okay._

_"You're cancer free." I kissed him on the cheek._

_"Again." He corrected me in a childish tone._

_"I just pray that it won't come back again and try taking you away from us" I told him._

_"I'm sure it won't this time. Besides I intend on being alive for a very very very long time." My boyfriend assured me._

_~Flashback Ends~_

I didn't have to read his mind to understand what he was trying to tell me this time. I just didn't know what to say. It was heartbreaking.

"I thought you didn't have to worry about the cancer anymore." I said.

"So did I, then it all started coming back about a month ago and it scared the hell out of my wife. I took me nearly fifteen to convince her that it wasn't bad all, so I went to the doctor the next day just to calm her nerves." He explained.

"What did the doctor say?" Ella asked him.

"No." A sharp whisper escaped from my lips as I read his thoughts before he could even get them out. The worst imaginable feeling came over me as Elijah opened his mouth to explain the situation.

"One year." He choked. I could tell he was trying not to cry. The images of his wife and kids started playing through his head as he closed his eyes and tried holding back tears.

"I won't even get to see my kids grow up. I lied and told my life that it was nothing. I only said that so she would stop stressing out about me. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this." I could hear it in his voice.

He's so devastated, as am I.

"There has to be something the doctor can do—" I started to say.

"This is the second time that the cancer has relapsed. You know that chances of surviving are even more slim now. There's nothing I can do. The leukemia cells are already starting to attack my body again."

"No, you have other options. I can help you get better." I say in hopes that he would start to get an idea of where I was going with this.

"I'm dying Sasha! There's nothing you can do, even if you tried." He reasoned.

"I can save you. I can make it all go away." I said.

"Sasha," I snapped my head in Ella's direction and she shook her head at me. She already knew what I was trying to offer him.

"It's the only way," I told her.

"Wait what are you two talking about?" He asked.

I looked at my sister and she gave me pleading look.

_'You know good and well as much as I do that he wouldn't do it. He know he's gonna die eventually.' _She said in her thoughts.

"I'm not stupid sis, I know that! I can't just let him die—" I tried to explain to her.

"If it's about me, then spit it out." Elijah interrupted us.

"It's his choice." I said to Ella before turning back towards Eli, "If you want...I can make you a vampire."

He gave me a curious look.

_'Me? Become a vampire?' _He thought to himself.

"Please." I begged. "Let me help you."

He was thinking about it. He tends to run his fingers through his hair when he's thinking.

"I should probably go—" Elijah stopped in the middle of his sentence and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hey I'll be back at the house in a little bit. I just went out for a jog and I didn't wanna wake you."

Obviously he's talking to his wife. Great.

"I'll be home in a little bit okay? Love you." He hung up the phone.

"I'm tired." Ella yawned.

"I better get home before my kids wake up." Elijah looked down at his watch.

So I'm guessing that was no.

Awesome. My sister's pissed cause I basically wasted her time that she could have spent sleeping but she's being smart and choosing not to say anything out loud.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I muttered.

"No, it won't be." He assured me. And with that he walked outside.

To be honest I'm feeling a little crushed. This definitely did not go the way I expected and or wanted it to go. At least he knows to keep this all a secret.

A secret he'll be taking to the grave.

"Hey," Ella put her hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" My sisters eyes were full of concern.

"I will be." I say reassuringly.

"You happy that he knows you're still alive?" She asks.

"I'm not so sure yet." Really I wasn't.

Nothing really changed.

Just when I thought he had this life and this perfect family, suddenly it's all slipping out of his fingers and pretty soon he'll be missing out on everything.

In the end I just need him to reconsider my offer. I can save him. Even Ella knows I can, but at the same time I understand why he would say no.

I mean look at me.

Being a vampire isn't easy. No one ever said it was. Then I started thinking about Carlisle and what he did to save Esme and Edward.

He did it because they deserved a second chance at life.

That's what exactly what Elijah needs.

A second chance.

A stronger body.

A new life.

And I was gonna be the one to give it to him.

* * *

**Review! Thank you all so much for being so patient. I'm terribly sorry it took me this long to update. My goal is to have another chapter up by next wednesday. If you're still reading this story then PLEASE let me know, i feel like I've lost a few readers because it's been months since I updated. Once again thanks for reading! There's still more to come! Hope you all are having a great summer.**

**Love always,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	42. Changes For Everyone

I** do not own! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This ****chapter is kinda of short, but I hope you all like it!**

**Hope all the U.S. readers are having a fantastic summer :) Any readers watching the Olympics?**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chaper 42**

**Changes For Everyone**

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

I'm. So. Freaking. TIRED.

It's almost 3:30pm and yes, I am still sleeping. But the nice thing is both my parents and my sister have graciously too the time to read the sign on my door that says, "Hibernating for the weekend. DO NOT DISTURB!"

Serioulsy, words cannot describe how exhausted I am. I danced a perfect program last night, got a full scholarship to my dream school on my list, got asked to prom (FINALLY) and then I got stuck in the middle of the whole "Sasha and Eli situation" but most of all I just really hope my sister doesn't end up doing something she's gonna regret.

I'm in this complete state of bliss...with everything.

Well, almost everything. I still have a few things left of unfinished business that I need to take care of before graduation.

On top of that sleeping all day has been fan-freaking-tastic.

"Ella! You home?"

There goes the next few hours me getting even more sleep.

And here comes Chloe, I could hear her scream my name from all the way down stairs. If she's expecting me to be all peppy and awake right now, she better think again.

"Ella!" She was getting closer.

"Great." I moaned as I threw the covers over my head and tried going back to sleep.

Then came the obnoxious knock on the door. It wasn'y a slow paced _knock knock knock_, it was the loud, fast paced and continuous knock that made it sound like a would pecker was pecking on your door.

Knowing that, all I could think of was the fact that whatever Chloe had to tell me couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Before I knew it, the door opened.

"Get up Rosita! We need to talk!" I could hear her footsteps tread across my room and then came the sound of my blinds opening.

I could see the room get brighter through my opaqe blanket that was still over my head.

"No," I said in a muffled tone. "Did you not read the sign on my door?"

"You can't stay in bed all day." She reasoned with me.

I pulled the covers off my face. "I've accomplished a lot in the past twent-four hours in case you haven't noticed and I would like to spend the rest of my weekend sleeping."

"Well you can sleep when we get back? Now get up and start getting cute. We're going out with the girls tonight?"

"I don't wanna go out." I whined.

"Aw c'mon chica! We've got some very important things to celebrate—" Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at me.

My eyes were squinted open as I looked at her. I would've opened them more but the sun was shining in right right behind her.

"Please go out with us tonight? This is important." Chloe stamped her foot.

"I'll think about it." I threw the covers back over my head.

"Ella May Rose!"

"Okay fine, I'll get up." I yawned as I sat up.

"Thank you for cooperating. You're lucky I didn't go get a cup of cold water and throw it on you." She teased.

"Haha, you're funny." I rolled my eyes.

When I stood up, the first thing I did was look down at my bare feet. They're disgusting.

"I need to go get a pedicure." I bit my lip. God my feet are disgusting. That's one of the other perks of being a dancer.

"How bout we go get our nails done after school on Monday?"

"Yea..." I trailed off. "I'm not going to school on Monday."

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because prom is next weekend and you and the girls are gonna help me find a prom dress." That should give her a hint.

"Shut up. Seth finally asked you to prom!" Chloe gasped.

"Did you not see the picture I tweeted last night?!" I asked.

"No, I was celebrating other things."

"Oh yea like what?" This must be good.

"Like this!" Chloe held up her her left and I gave her an even more confusing look because I was obviously supposed to be seeing something but all I saw was Chloe bare hand.

"Um, I like the color of your nails? Is it China Glaze?" I guessed.

"No that's not it—and yes it's China Glaze, my mom let me borrow the color. It's called Blue Years Eve. Usually I don't like dark blue nail polish but this kind has sparkles in it which is why I used it in the first place plus it really accents my new—" Chloe stopped in the middle of her sentence to examine her left hand. "Ay dios mio."

"I'm so lost right now." I tilted my head to the side.

Chloe dropped to floor and it made me jump because she practically did so by slamming her body. "This is not happening to me right now." She sang.

"Did you lose something?" I asked her as I got out of bed and stretched out my back.

"Don't jinx me I didn't lose anything!" She snapped.

Uh oh. I'm assuming that she must have lost something valuable

"I can help you look for it...whatever it is." I offered to help.

"No no I got this. I probably left it in—that's it!" Chloe ran out of my room and I could hear her feet stomp all the way downstairs.

"I'm gonna be in the bathroom!" My voice echoed through the house.

"I FOUND IT!" She screamed.

Good. Or else I would have to hear about how mad she is that she lost whatever it was.

Once I got myself cleaned up and everything I headed back in my room to get dressed. I assume this gathering is pretty casual as usual because there is no where within a twenty one mile radius that we could actually go to looking reasonably hot. We're probably gonna go to Port Angeles to get some pizza and then after that we'll go get some frozen yogurt.

As far as my outfit goes, today is definitely a Beatles's t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of toms kind of day. I walked out of my room and back into the bathroom to do something with my hair.

I unraveled the braid I put my hair into last night before I went to bed.

"Eh," I shrugged. "This will do."

I bent over and fluffed my hair with my hands and sprayed a little bit of hairspray in it. Now it had some more volume. "Much better," I smiled.

_'Knock knock knock'_

And there would be Seth. I knew he was gonna stop by today, I just wasn't sure if he was gonna come by when I was asleep.

I headed back into my room and opened the back door.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too." We leaned in for a savory kiss.

"You about to go out?"

"Yea," I frowned. "Chloe got here about an hour ago to wake me up. We're supposed to be going out for a little bit. I'll probably be home around nine or ten."

"You look tired." He chuckled.

"I am tired! But the girls wanna go out and celebrate...Babe I'm so tired." I leaned into his chest.

"How did it go with you sister and Elijah?"

"Hmm," I looked away. "We'll talk about that later."

It took Seth a minute, "Ohhhh," He realized.

"Yea it's a long story." I muttered.

"Well I'm glad I got to see you for a second."

"Me too—" I began to say.

"Ella you ready?" There's Chloe.

"I'm coming now!" I yelled. "I better go before she comes back up here and drags me out to the car. But I will text you later." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you." He said as he headed for back the door.

"Just go out the front door with me." I grabbed his hand pulled down the hallway.

"I guess." Seth dragged behind me as we went down the stairs.

"I'm WAITING—" And once again there goes Chloe.

"Stop yellin' I'm right here." I told her.

"Well no wonder it took you so long. Hey Seth." She said.

"Hey," Seth said.

"He just got here." I explained.

"I know, I saw him walk across the front yard ten minutes ago." She giggled.

"Don't we have somewhere to be?" I reminded her.

"Right! We gotta go." She made her way out of the house and we followed behind her. A howl from the distance had caught Seth's attention.

"Duty calls?" I looked up at my boyfriend.

"Yep." He gave me a quick kiss and then pulled off his shirt.

"I'm gonna go start the car." Chloe walked away.

Seth handed me his shirt. "Hold this for me will you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You might not get it back?" I teased.

"Will see about that." He kissed me on my forehead this time. "Love you." Seth starting making his way into the forest.

"Love you too!" I yelled, watching him run off.

"Let's go!" Chloe honked the horn.

When I got into her car the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Impatient much?"

"When we've got important things to celebrate, yes." She squealed.

"So what was it you were freaking about earlier cause you though you lost it?" I asked her.

"Well." She got the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh boy, this must be big." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is!" She held up her left hand once again. "You're gonna be my maid of honor!"

_Maid of honor? What? _

It was then that I noticed the diamond ring on her ring finger. And then my expression changed.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" I couldn't contain my excitement. "When did he propose?"

"Last night." Chloe looked down at her ring finger. "When we got home."

It was that moment when I realized that my life was changing a lot faster than I wanted.

"Wow." I laid back in the passenger car seat.

"I know. Life is finally playing in my favor. No more Cody, no more drama...everything's coming together. And on top of that Nora's really happy."

"So when did Gabe become Daddy?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago. But Gabe's completely okay with it. He loves it actually. At first I was so uneasy about her calling him that because I wasn't sure how Gabe felt and I was afraid that was gonna freak him out just a bit. You should just see how he is with her. There are even a few times when she wanted to be held by Gabe and not by her Mommy." Chloe frowned.

"Don't act like you don't love it." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do. And it's safe to say after everything that's happened, Nora finally has a father. A good one."

"What about college? I heard you got some really great offers." Everyone did and I know that for a fact.

"I did." She grew silent for a moment. "After the wedding, the three of us are moving to Seattle. I got several offers from some schools on the east coast and a few in the Midwest, but I got a full ride to study dance at Cornish in Seattle."

"That's great!" I'm so glad she's deciding to still go to college. "But what about your parents?"

"They got a job teaching ballroom at some new dance school downtown. So we're all moving. But I can assure you we're all coming back up to La Push for thanksgiving."

"All I know is that when you two have kids, I demand that you name one after me! Had I not convince my parents to have you come live with us, Gabe would have never imprint you." I reasoned.

"Even if I didn't move to La Pus I'm sure he would've imprint on me eventually."

"True." I shrugged. "But I wasn't kidding when I said you name one of your kids after me."

"Oh please. You know good well I'm not having anymore kids for a while." She reminded me.

"Yea yea, I know." I stuck my tongue out at her.

**~~~3 WEEKS LATER~~~**

There is a moment...when you realize your world is beginning to change.

When you're no longer a child anymore.

When you have to start making decisions without having any help from your parents.

And then suddenly all the childhood memories are replaying themselves in my head.

Chloe and I's very first dance lesson.

The first time I rode a bike without training wheels.

The first time I saw the Nutcracker. And if my memory serves me right I've seen it exactly twenty-one times. Seeing that ballet is what inspired me to learn ballet in the first place. As a four year old it was my dream to play the sugar plum fairy. Then as I got older I made a bucket list of prima ballerina roles I wanted to play. (Note, the list is getting even longer.)

Then when I turned six we moved to New York for three years and when I was seven I saw my very first Broadway show, The Lion King.

The day I became a big sister. I hated Megan at first because being the stubborn six year old I was I did not like the idea of there being someone younger than me who got all the attention.

The day I lost my first tooth...and then 8 years after that happened. Braces.

I hated those things, but I only had to have them on for 18 months so I can't really complain there. My brother had braces for three years.

Overall I can honestly say after everything that's happened in my life so far some of my best memories would happen to be...

1. Moving to La Push  
2. Meeting so many of the people who I have come to know and love  
3. Having the opportunity to work with Madame Peutrova (I've learned so much from her)  
4. Reuniting with Sasha. (I wish that would've happened sooner, but I'm just glad I have her back)

and last but not least...

5. Meeting Seth

To think four years has gone by and then we're about to go off to start our own lives together.

But today we're gonna have to get through this tedious and very sad LAST DAY OF SCHOOL BEFORE GRADUATION.

Just when I thought this was going to be an extremely slow day, it ended up being a fast one. We only have two hours left and the day is over.

Right now all of the seniors are emptying out their lockers.

"This is just to weird for me. I'm never gonna use this locker again." Belinda huffed as she slammed the door.

The girls and I all just gave her a weird look as she stood their with a frown on her face looking at her locker.

"Lindy. It's just a locker." Nina told her.

"I know!" She banged her head against the locker door. "But so many good memories happened right in front of this locker."

"Like that one time Mr. Scott made you and boyfriend stop with the public display of affection in front on front of your locker that one morning...oh wait that happens everyday." Emerson teased.

"Stop it." Belinda gave her a friendly punch on her arm.

"Oh my gosh girls! Remember this!" Skylar held up a picture she just pulled out of her locker.

It was picture of all us huddled around our "masterpiece" or should I say four foot pile of sand that was supposed to be a sand castle. I remember that day in detail.

It happened last summer on day where it was actually fairly warm.

"Let me see." Maddy took the picture from Skylar.

"Haha! Brock's face." Nina laughed.

"We all couldn't stop laughing because that tiny little crab got into his pants and pinched his—" Payton began to say.

"That was the first time I ever saw him cry. His face was so red." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Let's for get Nina's epic cliff diving belly flop." I said.

"Stop talking now. That was horrible." She looked embarrassed.

"The best part was all of us sitting around the fire and making a group bucket list of things to do before we graduate." Maddy sighed.

"Well since we only completed five of the thirty-two things we wrote down on that list. Let's make a new one, only this time it will be our top ten things we have to do before we all leave for college." I suggested.

"I like." Lindy nodded in agreement.

"Incoming testosterone." Emerson mumbled.

We all looked to see the boys making our way towards us.

"Could these last two hours go any slower. I'm ready to get out of here." Mateo wrapped his arm around Lindy.

"Eh," Nate shrugged. "Not sure I'm really gonna miss this place."

"Don't act like you're not gonna miss this place." Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. It's not like I'm gonna start crying." Nate told her.

"Not gonna lie. Surprised none of you have started crying yet." Seth said.

"Okay let's stop before I actually start crying." Payton covered her face.

"And hear come the crocodile tears." Rik muttered.

The sound of the intercom bell echoed through the hallway and the sound of our principal clearing his throat was heard.

_"Attention students! All seniors please return back to your classrooms. All seniors please return back to your classrooms. You have five minutes."_

"We need to take a group picture!" I said.

"I have my camera!" Chloe held her digital camera up.

"Hey Quinn!" I yelled for Mallory's sister just as she walked out the bathroom.

"Yea?" She walked over to us.

"Can you snap a quick photo us real quick?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." She smiled.

"Just press this button." Chloe handed her the camera.

"Alright everyone huddle in! And boys do not make a silly face. It's happy picture there for you should all be smiling please." Nina said.

"Ready? One...two...three." The flash went off. "Perfect! Here ya go." Quinn handed the camera back to Chloe.

"Thanks girl." Chloe gave her a hug. "You enjoy your summer."

"I will." Then she walked over and gave me hug.

"You're such a sweetheart. Take care and don't let your sister boss you around." I said.

"Oh trust me. I won't." She assured me.

**~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~**

Seth and I spent the rest of that day on the beach.

Just the two of us sitting in the sand and watching the waves.

"Well," I sighed. "It's over."

"I know." Seth breathed.

"Funny how fast four years went like that." I snapped my fingers.

"It was good for years though."

"No." I shook my head. "It was an awesome four years."

"I think it's weird that we're graduating next Tuesday. Feels like just yesterday I was six year old and my dad took me out on my first fishing trip." He said.

"I wish I could have met him." I snuggled closer to Seth and rested my head under his neck.

"I wish he could have met you too. He would have loved you." Seth said with confidence.

"Y'know." I paused. "There are days when I wonder how high school would've went for me if I never moved here and just stayed in Vancouver."

"Going through high school without you? Hmmm..." He thought about it for a moment. "It wouldn't be the same."

"Yea." I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I probably would have been even more miserable. But I'm sure we would have met eventually. After all I am your imprint."

"That's true." He agreed.

We got quiet for a moment and looked back out at the ocean. Everything was so peaceful. It was partly cloudy and a little bit below sixty degrees but we didn't care.

"Ella?"

"Yea babe?" I replied.

"Nothing." Seth let out a hopeless sigh. "I'm just really excited for us to be going back to New York in the fall. Sucks we'll be in dorm rooms in different parts of town.

"Actually." I sat up. "I have an idea."

"Keep going."

"What if we could talk our parents into letting us get an apart that was the perfect distance between both of our schools?" I suggested.

"Therefore we'd be living together." Now he's got it.

"Uh huh." The smile on my face got even bigger.

"Uhhh." He sounded unsure.

"Aww come on babe—" I started to whine.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue." I said.

"Aren't apartments in New York expensive?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Not when your family has connections with a lot apartment and penthouse rentals in the city. I kinda already talked to my Aunt Carol a few days ago and she already found four that she thinks we would like."

"Well it's obvious that you've been putting a lot of thought into this." Seth seemed a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away with this whole us moving to New York and I would hate to have us live in the same city not have a chance to see each other due to different schedule and the distance between our schools and trying to see each to other." I was starting to rant.

"Ella," Seth said calmly but I ignored him anyway.

"Plus we would get to see each other every day! And the days that we don't have classes we could—"

"Ella," He said again.

"Just stay inside and do nothing all day, sleep in our bed till late afternoon and then take a walk around town. Okay I'm done." I let out a heavy breath.

"How much?" I just explained to him what all of this could be like and that's the first thing that comes out of his mouth? Awesome.

"Knowing my aunt, she can talk the really nice ones down to about two hundred and fifty." I told him.

"I like the sound of that." He shrugged.

"The possible price of the apartment or us living together?" I asked him.

"Put it this way...let's talk to my parents about all of this first. They'll be easy."

"Yea," I looked away from him for a moment. "That would be a good idea."

"Then it's settled." He kissed me. "You and I are gonna get our own apartment."

This is gonna take some convincing. To be honest I'm not worried about winning Sue and Charlie over, neither is Seth...but it's my parents that the two of us are worry out.

We shall see how this is all gonna work out.

I'm crossing my fingers that they yes.

* * *

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading! I will update soon.**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	43. Graduation

**I do not own! All belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Here's chapter 43!**

**Please excuse my slowness, Senior Year of high school just started for me and things are already pretty busy. This chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to try and post something because I've already kept you all waiting long enough!**

**~Dazzler 916~**

* * *

**Chapter 43  
**

**Graduation**

**(Seth's P.O.V.)**

"What a year." I said as Ella snuggled up closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"I know." She yawned. "Don't remind me."

"Is it weird to think that we'll be graduating in twelve hours?" It was already one in the morning and I still haven't left her house yet.

I was supposed to leave ten but her parents don't know that.

"Yea. Feels like just yesterday that my parents caught us making out in the kitchen." She laughed.

"Sophomore year." I shook my head. "I'm never gonna forget the look on your dad's face when he saw us."

"You should just stay here tonight." Ella gave me the puppy dog face.

"I should be getting home." I sat up.

"Please babe?" She begged.

"Fifteen more minutes. I have some things I need to take care of tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Ella yawned again and closed her eyes.

I ran my fingers through her hair and watched her doze back off to sleep. She's so beautiful. Can't believe we actually talked our parents into letting us live together in New York.

Looking up at the ceiling started to get me thinking. My life has changed so much in such a short amount of time. And then out of nowhere came this beautiful girl who made my life so much better.

I can't wait to marry her someday.

I can't wait to finally start a new chapter of my life with her. It's gonna be great. I just know it.

"Seth?" I looked down to see Ella's eyes slightly opened.

"What's up Elle," I whispered.

Ella sat up and stared blankly at the wall. "It's June." She said.

Yea she's really tired. "I know that." I laughed quietly. "It's been June for eleven days now."

"No no no," She shook her head. Now I was a little confused.

"I don't get it." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and something told me that I must be forgetting something, yet I'm not sure what it is.

"If certain events didn't happen we would have..." She trailed off for a moment and looked away from me. I could hear the sound of her heartbeat speed up a little bit.

Instead of asking her more questions and making her frustrated, I chose to stay silent and give her a second to finish what she was gonna say.

Ella reached over towards her nightstand and turned on the lamp.

"Hold on a second." She got up off the bed, walked across the room to her desk and started looking through some of her papers.

"Ella?" I wanted to know what she was looking for.

"Just a minute Seth." She kept picking up folder and going through old assignments. "Wait," She said to herself out loud. Ella dropped her folder and went back over to her nightstand and opened the top drawer. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see what she was looking at.

Ella got very quiet for a moment.

"Hey," I got up and placed my hands on her shoulders so I could get a good look at what she was holding in her hand.

She was holding the ultra sound picture from January.

"Is it crazy to think that if the accident never happened, we would've had a baby by now?" She asked me.

"No." I told her in a comforting way and then wrapped my arms around her. "It's not crazy at all. I've been thinking about it too."

"I mean, just imagine how different things would things would be right now."

"I can't." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean you can't?" She turned around to face me.

"We can't live like this anymore. It's all apart of life. It happens. And now we need to move on and accept the fact that we can't change things that happened in the past. Especially now okay? High school is just a small chapter of our lives and once graduation is done with we're getting out of this place. Never did I think I would be leaving La Push. Everything I've ever known is here. I could even go around this entire area with my eyes closed and now I have an even greater opportunity to see what the world has to offer...with you."

"Anything else you'd like to say before I kiss you?" She reached up and cupped the side of my face with her left hand and ran her thumb over the tiny hairs on my chin.

"It's getting late," She yawned. "You should probably go home and get some sleep."

Well that wasn't the response I was hoping to hear.  
Good job Seth.

"I'm just kidding." A smile had come across her face the second she saw that I was beginning to frown. "I love you." She kissed me.

"I love you so much." She kissed me again.

"I love you more." I kissed her on her forehead.

I chose stay a little while longer. I left right after she went back to sleep.

When I got back to my house I took a moment to look around and I said to myself, _"I'm really gonna miss this place." _Quietly, I opened the window to my bedroom and crept inside, hoping not to wake up anyone. The first thing I did was lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling.

I couldn't really sleep that night. I ended up actually getting some sleep about three hours before my alarm went off and then my mom barged into my room.

"Good morning Son!" Someone had too much coffee this morning. I heard her foot steps move towards my bed, but then I heard the sound of the curtains open and to my surprise, sunlight came into my room.

"Mom, close the curtains." I groaned putting my pillow over my head.

"It's gonna be beautiful day today." She said. "Sixty-eight degrees and sunny."

"Mom!" And here comes Leah. Great.

"Mom, I'm about to leave for my appointment. What time does the ceremony start?" Her loud voice entered my room.

"Starts at 1:30, don't be late." I muttered.

"Why aren't you up yet? I thought you had stuff you had to do." Leah asked.

"I do," I yawned. "I have to go run a few errands before I head up to the school."

"Well it's already 9:07, c'mon Seth get up! I made you breakfast." Mom told me.

"Fine," I huffed. "Give me five minutes."

"That food won't be there in five minutes if I eat it." Leah mumbled under her breath.

I sat up. "I heard that. And you better keep you're greedy hands away from my food." I threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. "Just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still beat your ass!"

"Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope that unborn kid of hers doesn't act just like her when she get's older. Jeez." I got up, grabbed a shirt off the floor and put it on.

"How touching little brother." My sister punched my arm. It actually hurt.

"Get out of my room." I snarled.

"And for the record it's a boy." She corrected me.

"Awesome." I said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"I'll see you later Mom." Leah kissed her on the cheek, glared at me and then went out of my room.

"Finally." I huffed.

"You obviously didn't get enough sleep last night. You're so cranky this morning." My mom said as she started picking up the clean clothes on the floor and folding them.

I could still hear Leah's voice echo down the hall from the kitchen. She had still not left yet. And to make my mother happy I decided to at least try and be in a good mood.

"Leah," I dragged my feet down the hallway and yawned again as I made my way into the kitchen where Leah just finished drinking some gross looking green health drink.

"What now?" She snapped without even bothering to turn around and face me. With that, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind in an awkward hug and told her,

"I love you Sis." And I really meant it.

"Love you too little bro," Leah sounded surprised to hear me say that. "I'm running late," She shook loose from my embrace.

"I'll see you later." I watched head out the door.

"Yea yea," The door slammed shut.

As I started scarfing down the stack of pancakes that my mom left for me on the counter, I looked over at the oven clock.

It's only 8:30?! Well this day is gonna go a lot slower than I thought.

After I finished eating I changed clothes and put in a pair of jeans and one of my N.Y.U. t-shirts. Ella and I still haven't asked our parents if we can move into together.

We actually planned to ask them two days ago, then Ella chickened out and didn't want to do it that day. So right now I'm heading over to Ella's to help Mrs. Gardner out with some photos I'm helping her edit.

When I drove up, Ella's car wasn't there. Then I remembered she said she was gonna be out with her grandparents having breakfast.

The side screen door that leads into the garage was unlocked, so I walked right in.

"Good morning." Mrs. Gardner was hanging up some pictures to dry on the clothing line she had set against the wall.

"These looks good." I said walking over to get a closer look. "Where did you take these?" I asked her.

"At Crater Lake. I took these a few weeks ago when I went down to Southern Oregon to go visit my sister. The weather was beautiful at day." She explained.

"Never been there, but it looks cool." I said. "Take anything new?"

"Not since Saturday, I don't know what I wanna do with them yet. Today's one of those days where my brain isn't giving me any good ideas."

"Graduation?" I guessed.

"Yes. Ella grew up too fast. Now she'll be leaving in two months for college...with you." She said.

"I promise I'll keep a good eye on her." I told her.

"I know you will." She gave me a pat on the back. "My husband and I trust you."

"Well that's good to hear." I sighed in relief.

"It's funny, I remember the first time you came over for dinner a few days after you two had met. She wouldn't stop looking at you and instantly I knew that she was starting to like you. Then as both of you started to hang out more you and her just started looking at each other differently. At first I was so skeptic about moving here especially after everything that happened with Sasha. But ever since we've moved here she's been so much happier, especially around you. You really love my daughter don't you?"

"I wanna marry her someday." I said that with confidence.

"I believe it." She gave me a warm smile and a pat on the back.

We spent a good hour on organizing her studio and editing a few photos she took from Crater Lake, Ella got home just as I was about to leave. The two of us shared a quick kiss and then headed our separate ways to go get ready for the afternoon.

Only a few hours left till my chapter of senior year ends.

Finally.

* * *

**(Ella's P.O.V.)**

Can't believe this is actually happening RIGHT NOW!

The only friends I'm actually sitting closest to are Belinda and Nina. Seth's at the front but he keeps turning around and winking at me.

Our principal was still in the middle of giving a very tedious speech. Mike Harley was practically snoring right next to me, then again he always falls asleep in class.

I turned around for third time to look back at my loving family.

Mom, Dad, Megan, Tony, my grandparents, some of my friends from Forks and Seth's family was sitting right next to my family along with everyone in the pack. Elijah even showed up with his wife and kids...only now he has a buzz cut and not a full head of hair.

The only person not here at the moment was Sasha, but she promised to come meet up with me later.

When I turned back around the "Graduation March" began to play.

The first row of soon be graduates stood up and made their way to the stage.

"Joseph Allen,"

"Taylor Anderson,"

"Cathrine Bismark,"

The crowd cheered as more seniors were called up to receive their diplomas and shake the principal's hand.

And then my boyfriend finally got called up.

"Our Varsity Baseball Captain, Seth Clearwater!" The principal announced.

A roar of applause had filled the gym and most of it was coming from our friends and family. I even stood up and started cheering, then again I am his imprint.

Pretty soon Chloe got called up, then Ainsley, Skylar, Belinda...and then me.

"Ella May Gardner,"

Once again, a roar of applause from my family had filled the room. Seth stood up in the front row and cheered.

I got my diploma, shook the principal's hand and then blew a kiss to my boyfriend...and this girl did it all without tripping in her new high heels that got ordered yesterday afternoon and managed to get here this morning thanks to Alice.

When I walked off the stage and back to my seat I let out a heavy sigh.

Well now that this is all said and done with, I wanna go to beach.

"Congratulations to the La Push High School Class of 2013! Go Wolves!" Our principal said.

All of us stood up and threw our caps up into the air. I made my way out of the row I stood in and ran to Seth who picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"We did it Baby," He kissed me. "So glad it's over."

"That makes two of us," I kissed him back.

"High school's finally over! Wooohooooooo!" A random killed yelled at the top of his lungs.

After the ceremony ended we made our way over to our families.

"I'm so proud of you Elle." Mom was already crying.

"Aww you don't have to cry." I told her.

"You know how your mom is about stuff like this." Dad teased.

"Stop it." Mom rolled her eyes.

"I'm very proud of you. He hugged me.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"Way to not trip on the stage." Tony gave me brotherly punch in the arm.

"Yea yea." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Congrats Ellie!" My little sister hugged me.

"Thanks Meg."

I was at the gym for a little while as I continued talking with my family and Seth's family as they all congratulated us. Seth and I got a little anxious to get out of here after a while.

"You two go on out of here and have fun, we'll catch up with you later." Sue told us.

Seth and I ran out of the gymnasium and into the parking lot where all our friends were.

"Hey look, the New York superstars have arrived." Chloe teased us.

"Oh shut up. So are we still going to the beach?" I asked everyone.

"I speak for the girls when I say this, but I would like to go home and change first." Nina said.

"Probably a good idea. This grad cap messed up my hair." Lindy teased.

"Belinda you're hair looks fine." Mateo told her.

"No it doesn't Teo." She argued with her boyfriend.

"Well we're gonna go home and change, but we'll see all of you in a little bit." Seth told everyone.

Seth and I walked hand in hand to his car. Right when we got in and he started the car he looked over at me,

"We still have a good two hours." He said.

"So what are gonna do till then?" I asked.

"Hmmm, well maybe we should..." I trailed off and Seth unzipped the front of my graduation gown. "Why is it that you're too damn good at reading my mind."

"Because you're so sexy." He grinned.

I smashed my lips against his and we started making out...and then it got awkward a minute later when my arm hit the center of steering wheel and honked the horn.

It startled the both of us.

"Babe, we're still in the school parking lot." I told him.

"Yea, I should probably get us out of here." He winked at me.

So glad graduation went by fast.

* * *

**Review! Thanks for reading! I will update soon!**

**~Dazzler 916~**


	44. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AN**:

**HELLO EV****ERYONE! **

**For starters let me just say that my senior year of high school has been A LOT BUSIER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE! I have had no time to try and update :( but I can assure you all that I'm not done with this story. Winter Break is finally here and I have two whole weeks to get a lot of writing done ;). My goal is to have at least 5 or 6 chapters posted before school starts back up in January.**

**Theater has basically taken over my life.**

**My school is doing "Anything Goes" for the musical this year and it's my final high school production and I don't plan on doing the the play in the spring due to a very big opportunity.**

**In April 2013, I will be playing one of the main roles in a professional world premiere acapella musical called "Ablaze." So starting at the end of January I have about 13 hours of rehearsal a week and it's gonna take even more time out of the "social life" that I never had lol.  
**

**I have a lot of great ideas for these next few chapters and if you have any ideas or questions simply shoot me a PM Message or just reply by reviewing.**

**I hope you all are enjoying your holidays!**

**Love,**

**~Dazzler 916~**

**P.S. OMG BREAKING DAWN PART 2 WAS SOOOOOOOO GOOD. I've seen it 3 times. I recommend going to see it if you have not yet done so. **


	45. AN: CHANGE OF PLANS (But they're good)

Ok so just so all of you I have not given up so it may seem. It's been a long time since i've updated. Good news is I'm now a freshmen in college and in the process of getting my bachelor of fine arts in musical theater. The rest of senior year was definitely a roller coaster full of unexpected events and unwanted plot twist. But hey, I survived high school

So as far as this story goes I'm going to write the epilogue for As Long As You're With Me and I've decided to CONTINUE!

Be sure to look out and follow the 3rd installment to this Seth Clearwater Imprint FanFic that will be titled...

"Together In The City That Never Sleeps"

THE FIRST CHAPTER/PROLOGUE WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW.

Stay tuned.

My Team Seth Fanfics In Order

1. She Will Be Loved  
2. As Long As You're With Me  
3. Together In The City That Never Sleeps

Once again, sorry for the long wait.

Also I changed my name... I am now MissLady94 (decided to try something different and my grandfather used to call me Miss Lady all the time since I was kid).

Hope all is well with my readers :D


End file.
